L'ancienne esclave
by Karen Killa
Summary: Kate commençait à perdre espoir, deux ans d'esclavage et aucune possibilité de fuite. Et puis un jour elle rencontra deux pirates : Luffy et Zoro. Ainsi commença son aventure. Son but : illustrer le monde.
1. Chapter 1

Zoro et Luffy voyageaient ensemble depuis trois jours. Trois jours depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Coby, après le combat contre Morgan. Ils avaient faim, n'ayant pas pensé à prendre de la nourriture en partant. Heureusement ils avaient pu attraper un monstre marin, qui leur avait servi de repas. Mais avec leurs estomacs ils avaient eu vite fait de le dévorer. Et puis ils commençaient à s'ennuyer lorsqu'une île apparut à l'horizon. Enthousiasmés les deux garçons se mirent à ramer le plus vite possible pour l'atteindre.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plage déserte, sauf pour une jeune femme qui était assise au pied d'un arbre et qui les regardait.

"Bonjour." Luffy "Moi c'est Luffy et lui c'est Zoro. Et toi ?"

"Moi c'est Katherine, mais je préfère Kate." Kate

Kate était une jeune femme mince, presque trop. Elle portait une robe rose courte et quelque peu transparante, elle avait des cheveux violets et blancs, les deux couleurs s'alternant naturellement sur ses longs cheveux ondulés, et des yeux bleus. Elle avait aussi un bracelet de cheville en métal assez étrange. Il était assez moche.

"On est où ici ?" Luffy

"Vous êtes sur l'île de Saint Exem. Vous ne saviez pas ?" Kate

"Non on se laisse guider par les courants." Luffy

"C'est pas un peu dangereux ?" Kate

"Non. Enfin pas pour le moment. Et puis comme ça on rencontre des gens et on voit pleins d'aventures." Luffy

"Cette île est peuplée ?" Zoro

"Oui, si vous allez à l'Est vous tomberez sur une ville." Kate

"Tu vis ici ?" Luffy

"Oui." Kate

"Tu es toute seule ?" Luffy

"Oui, je voulais regarder la mer." Kate

Les garçons étaient assis prêt d'elle. Ils posaient pleins de questions sur l'île, et quelques unes sur elle. Mais elle évitait au maximum celle la concernant, en échange ils racontaient leur périple sur la mer. Enfin surtout Zoro, qui depuis qu'il avait quitté son dojo avait bien voyagé. Elle lui posait pleins de questions sur ce qu'il avait vu, très curieuse.

"Tu voudrais voyager ?" Zoro

"Ouais, j'adorerai mais je ne peux pas." Kate dit en baissant les yeux

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy

"C'est comme ça, c'est tout." Kate

"Tu as un rêve à réaliser en mer ?" Luffy

"Oui,je voudrais pouvoir illustrer le monde, dessiner, peindre, photographier les choses pour que les gens de toute part puisse les connaître, même ceux qui sont trop malade pour voyager. Je voudrais pouvoir créer des nouvelles couleurs, avec de nouvelles plantes, de nouvelles terres ... Désolée, je me suis emballée." Kate

"Pas de soucis. C'est vraiment intéressant. Moi je veux devenir le Seigneur des Pirate et Zoro le plus grand manieur de sabre." Luffy

"C'est de grands rêves. Donc vous êtes des pirates ?"Kate

"Ouais." Luffy

"Mais vous avez pas de drapeau." Kate

"On débute. Mais un jour on aura un grand bateau et un grand équipage, avec un musicien." Luffy "Deviens une des nôtres. Tu seras notre artiste."

"Quoi ?!" Zoro, Kate

"Ben oui tu veux prendre la mer pas vrai ? Et ben viens avec nous. Tu pourras peindre nos aventures." Luffy

"C'est gentil, mais je peux pas." Kate

"Pourquoi tu peux pas ?" Luffy

"C'est .. Aie. Je dois partir." Kate se tenait la cheville en disant ça, elle faisait une grimace de douleur.

"Ca va ?" Luffy

"Oui, mais je dois partir, au revoir." Kate

Et avant que les deux garçons ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme était parti en courant le plus vite possible en boitant.

Ils se regardèrent surpris, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter de la sorte ? Comme il se faisait tard ils décidèrent de réfléchir à ça le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance ils la reverraient, de toute façon Luffy était déterminé à ce qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipage.

N'ayant pas d'argent ils allèrent chasser pour manger, trouvant dans la forêt non loin de la plage un ours qu'ils dégustèrent. Leurs pensées étant souvent tournées vers Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin Zoro et Luffy partirent visiter la ville. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues pavés quand ils virent Kate. Mais elle était totalement différente de la veille. La robe qu'elle portait était beige et encore plus ajustée que la rose. Elle était aussi assez transparente. La jeune femme quand à elle avait la tête baissée, elle marchait derrière un homme richement vêtu.

Ils observèrent surpris l'attitude soumise que Kate avait, elle était tellement différente de quand ils l'avaient rencontré, si pleine de vie, et curieuse de tout.

Ils virent ensuite l'homme, un homme qui semblait être un descendant direct des porcs, avec des cheveux bleu très gras, ils luisaient, il était taille moyenne mais avec un embonpoint, il avait environ 40 ans. Il la tira par la main, un peu comme on tire un chien en laisse et l'embrasser violemment. Kate se laissa faire, presque indifférente. Le seul signe qu'elle n'en avait pas envie était ses poings. Ils étaient serrés, comme si elle se retenait de le repousser.

Une fois relâchée elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Zoro et Luffy, ils étaient horrifiés, elle avait toute une partie du visage abimé couverte de bleu, et en la voyant de face ils constatèrent qu'elle avait des marques sur le corps, visible du à la transparence de la robe, surtout sur le ventre, et même au niveau de la poitrine.

Luffy était en train de se diriger vers elle, déterminé à lui parler, mais elle secoua la tête désespéramment. Elle avait l'air terrifiée, Zoro arrêta donc son capitaine. Il fit signe à la jeune femme vers la plage et elle hocha la tête, avant de partir à la suite de l'homme qui avait pris un peu d'avance durant leur échange.

Les deux pirates décidèrent donc de retourner à la plage pour l'attendre et avoir une explication. Elle arriva plus d'une heure plus tard, essoufflée d'avoir couru.

"Kate. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Luffy demanda d'entrée

"C'est rien. Vous en faites pas. Vous avez aimé la ville ?" Kate

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? C'était qui ce mec avec toi ?" Zoro dit d'un ton sans appel.

Il voulait des réponses. Kate sembla le comprendre, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une inspiration, il était temps d'arrêter de changer de sujet. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur raconter son histoire, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, et puis ils lui donnaient envie de leur faire confiance.

"C'était le comte, un noble. Et c'est aussi mon maître." Kate, elle finit la phrase en baissant le regard

"Ton maître ? Ton professeur ?C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, tu es en apprentissage ?" Luffy

"Non, je .. ne peux pas venir avec vous parce que je suis une esclave." Kate dit le regard toujours baissé

"Une esclave ? Mais c'est pas interdit ?" Zoro

"Officiellement oui, mais la marine ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de ça. Encore moins au niveau des nobles." Kate

"Pourquoi tu peux pas venir? Je comprends pas. Je te veux dans mon équipage." Luffy

"Je ne peux pas parce que je doute que le comte me donne sa permission et me libère. Il n'y a que deux seules manières pour un esclave d'être libre, que son maître le libère ou la mort." Kate

"Tu n'as qu'à t'enfuir avec nous." Luffy

"Je peux pas, Luffy ce bracelet m'en empêche." Kate dit en montrant son bracelet de cheville "Si je ne reviens pas quand il le désire, que je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande ou qu'il en a envie tout simplement il peut m'envoyer des chocs électriques. Plus ou moins puissants selon son envie."

La jeune femme avait dit cela d'un ton plat, presque sans vie. Zoro et Luffy la dévisageaient ébahis.

"Pourquoi tu as toutes ses blessures ?" Luffy

Kate détourna le regard, baissant son visage et observant ses genoux qui étaient pliés sous elle.

"J'étais en retard hier. Et parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'opposer à lui." Kate

"Ben c'est simple, on t'enlève le bracelet et on part." Luffy

"Le bracelet est en acier Luffy. Seul la clé peut l'ouvrir." Kate

"Comment tu es devenu une esclave ?" Zoro

"Il y a environ deux ans, l'île où je vivais à été attaqué par des pirates. Mais ils ne voulaient pas de l'argent, en tout cas pas que. Ils voulaient de la marchandise, des esclaves. Ils ont capturé beaucoup de femmes, ainsi que quelques hommes. C'était un véritable cauchemar. On nous a ensuite menotté et drogué."Kate

"Drogué ?" Zoro

"Oui pour qu'on dorme et qu'on ne tente pas de s'enfuir. On nous a mis dans la cale, et je sais pas exactement combien de temps on a passé dans ce bateau. Quand on nous en a sorti on était sur un archipel étrange, avec beaucoup de bulles, sur Grand Line apparemment... On nous a trainé dans une vente aux enchères. J'ai été vendue assez rapidement, je n'ai passé que un jour dans la salle des ventes. J'ai été séparé de tous ceux que je connaissais pour servir un dragon céleste. Un noble. C'était horrible, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir au début mais ça ne servait à rien. J'ai fini par décider d'attendre ma chance. Et puis environ un an après le dragon céleste m'a offert en cadeau au comte de Saint Exem. Il s'était surement lassé de moi. Ça arrive assez souvent. J'ai alors quitté Marijoie où je me trouvais alors pour retourner à East Blue, et débarquer sur cette île. Je suis ici depuis près d'un an." Kate

"Tu as vu Grand Line alors ?" Luffy

"Non, pour le trajet du retour en quelque sorte j'étais enfermé dans une cabine." Kate

"Mais tu voudrais voir le monde ?" Luffy

"Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, mais à part si mon maître décide de partir, je ne le pourrai pas. Mais j'étais ravie de vous rencontrer." Kate

"Alors allons y." Luffy dit en se levant

"Quoi ? Mais .." Kate

"Tu veux être libre et je te veux dans mon équipage. Il faut bien que quelqu'un peigne nos aventures." Luffy

Il était déjà en route. Zoro secoua la tête et aida le jeune femme à se lever.

"Allez viens, faut que tu nous montres où aller." Zoro

"Mais pourquoi ?" Kate

"Luffy te veux dans l'équipage tout simplement. Il est assez obstiné par rapport à ça, d'après ce que j'ai vu jusque là. Et puis je vais pas laisser ce connard qui te sert de maître continuer." Zoro

Il avait bien compris que la jeune femme se débattait surtout quand l'autre la touchait sexuellement. Il venait juste de l'aider à se relever quand Luffy impatient les saisit de ses mains élastiques pour les attirer à lui. Les faisant s'écraser au sol à côté de lui.

"Oups désolé." Luffy "Bon Kate il faut aller où pour botter le cul du noble ?"

Kate le regarda totalement choquée, pourquoi il voulait l'aider, il ne la connaissait presque pas.

"Pourquoi ?" Kate

"Je te l'ai dit je te veux dans mon équipage. Allez montre nous le chemin." Luffy

Elle les regarda tout les deux un moment, comme pour s'assurer de leur sincérité. Mais Luffy ne perdit pas son sourire, pas plus que sa détermination de même que Zoro qui avait déjà sorti un sabre. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'espoir à la vue de ses deux pirates, ses amis, et elle se décida. Si Luffy la voulait dans son équipage alors elle irait avec lui. Elle voulait réaliser son rêve, et les voir réaliser les leurs.

Le moment de se libérer était venu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils durent marcher un moment, le manoir du comte était un peu à l'écart de la ville.

"Dis Kate tu sais te battre ?" Zoro demanda soudain

Il voulait savoir à l'avance si il allait devoir la protéger durant les combats ou non.

"Oui, mon père m'a appris. Je me bat avec des saï, mais je n'ai aucune arme sur moi. Par contre je peux me débrouiller au combat rapproché. Mais tant que j'ai mon bracelet je risque d'être un poids mort." Kate

"Des saï, c'est cool. J'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui se battent avec ce genre d'arme." Zoro "Tu es douée ?"

"Je me débrouille." Kate

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps ils étaient enfin arrivé, ils étaient dans le jardin, Kate les ayant conduit selon son chemin habituel. Luffy et Zoro se mirent à s'occuper des quelques gardes qu'il y avait, disant à Kate de rester en arrière. Elle observa le combat fascinée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi fort. Totalement concentré sur les coups de sabre de Zoro, et les poings de Luffy, elle avait eu un moment de choc en voyant ses membres s'étirer. Elle n'entendit presque pas un garde se glisser derrière elle. Zoro le vit et tenta de la prévenir mais c'était inutile. Elle saisit le bras de son attaquant et en quelques appuis son bras était totalement inutile. Elle passa ensuite dans son dos et fit pression sur sa nuque, elle réussit ainsi facilement à le mettre KO.

"Ouah trop cool. Shishi comment tu as fait ça ?" Luffy

"Une bonne connaissance du corps humain..." Kate

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. En effet, le comte qui était dehors l'avait vu se battre et était en train de la punir en lui envoyant des décharges électriques. Elle était au sol, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Luffy et Zoro la regardaient sans bouger.

"Quelle chose désobéissante. Tss tu croyais quoi chienne que tu pouvais t'opposer à moi." Le comte dit d'une voix mielleuse "Crie. Je t'ordonne de crier."

Il hurlait, et ne faisait qu'augmenter le voltage, mais elle ne criait toujours pas. Elle s'était promis de ne pas céder. Depuis deux ans elle avait tout fait pour ne pas hurler de douleur, quelque soit la torture qu'on lui infligeait. Ça convenait très bien au dragon céleste qui aimait le silence. Mais le comte était agacé par cette mauvaise manie, comme il l'appelait.

Luffy était en train de trembler de colère. Zoro avait noué son bandana sur sa tête.

"Comment tu l'as appelé ?" Luffy

"Je l'ai appelé chienne, parce que c'est ce qu'elle est. Mais qui es tu toi ?" Le comte

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre que Luffy lui explosa le nez. Un des hommes du comte tenta d'attaquer Luffy mais Zoro s'interposa, et le trancha d'un coup sec. Un troisième homme arriva, il se précipita sur Zoro mais Kate s'en chargea. Avec quelques coups bien placés il fut rapidement KO avec les autres. Enfin sauf pour le comte, Luffy l'avait envoyé valser après un deuxième coup de poing.

"Merci Kate, tu te débrouille bien." Zoro

"Merci." Kate répond en reprenant son souffle

"Ca va ?" Luffy

"Oui, j'ai l'habitude. Merci beaucoup." Kate

"Pas de soucis, mais on doit trouver la clé de ce machin pour pouvoir partir. Attends me dis pas que c'était ce mec qui l'avait ?" Luffy commençait à suer de panique

"Non, c'est dans son bureau, mais par contre je n'ai pas la clé du bureau." Kate

"T'en fais pas pour ça." Zoro

Elle les conduisit jusqu'au bureau, tenant Zoro par la main sous le rire de Luffy. Kate s'était résignée à tenir la main de Zoro après la troisième fois où ils l'avaient perdu. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau, enfin devant une porte qui avait l'air extrêmement solide. Luffy la défonça pourtant d'un coup de poing. Ils entrèrent et commencèrent à fouiller le bureau.

"Dites est ce que vous accepterez de prendre un chien avec vous ?" Kate

"Un chien ?" Luffy

"Oui, c'est le chien du comte, mais je m'en suis beaucoup occupé et il ..." Kate

"Oui pas de soucis." Luffy

"Vraiment ?" Kate

"Ben ouais c'est ton ami non ?" Luffy

"Merci beaucoup. Vraiment pour tout." Kate

En cherchant pour la clé Kate tomba sur un stylet. Elle était ravie de l'avoir trouvé, c'était un stylet que son père lui avait donné juste avant de mourir. On l'avait vendu avec elle. Ce fut Luffy qui trouva la clé ensuite, et il se mit à genoux devant elle pour lui enlever le bracelet. Kate en entendant le déclic avait des larmes plein les yeux. Elle était libre. Ça semblait si irréel.

Après avoir libéré Kate, Luffy et Zoro voulurent manger. Elle les conduisit donc à la cuisine. Ils libérèrent là aussi l'esclave en charge de la cuisine qui pour remercier les deux hommes réalisa un banquet.

Kate mangea un peu mais après décida d'aller se changer, elle prévint les garçons qui étaient occupés à manger. Elle s'arrêta d'abord pour libérer Balto, le chien. Balto était un labrador beige, il était ravi de voir Kate. Encore plus quand elle le libéra de sa chaîne. Il lui sauta dessus et lui lécha le visage. Elle alla ensuite dans une salle de bain, ayant peu avant réussi à trouver des vêtements plus à son gout que les robes que le comte lui faisait porter.

Après une longue douche où elle se frotta bien pour enlever la sensation de touche du comte, elle sortit. Elle passa un jean noir, ajusté mais pas trop non plus, avec un débardeur noir et une chemise violette. Elle chaussa une paire de sandale, accrocha le stylet de son père à son poignet. Elle alla ensuite là où elle savait qu'il y avait des armes et fut heureuse de trouver deux saï. Elle les accrocha dans son dos. Se sentant déjà beaucoup mieux armés et en pantalon.

Elle chercha ensuite pour un sac, elle y mit dedans d'autres pantalons. Elle avait de la chance que certaines des servantes en avait à sa taille. Elle empaqueta ainsi des affaires, elle chercha ensuite un carnet vide ainsi que un crayon. Elle voulait pouvoir dessiner même si que des croquis. Elle emporta ensuite des affaires pour soigner, puis après avoir hésite elle prit aussi de l'argent.

Une fois prête elle retourna à la cuisine, Balto sur les talons. Luffy venait juste de finir de manger et il était aussi gros qu'un balon. C'était un choc vraiment. Mais bon au moins il était rassasié.

"Kate. T'es prête ?" Zoro

"Oui. Zoro, Luffy je vous présente Balto." Kate dit en désignant le chien. "Il a mangé le fruit du cerbère."

"Le fruit du cerbère ?" Luffy demanda avec des étoiles dans les yeux "Tu veux dire qu'il peut se transformer en chien à trois têtes ?"

"Oui. Où à deux têtes lors de sa forme intermédiaire." Kate

"Trop cool." Luffy "Montre."

"Peut être dehors. Il grossit pas mal." Kate

Luffy semblait encore plus excité, il traina Kate dehors, elle le suivit sans soucis. Ayant juste tressailli lors du contact inattendu.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, Kate demanda alors à Balto de se transformer. Ce que le chien fit sans hésiter. Il passa alors d'un chien de 60 cm, à un cerbère de 2 mètre, c'était impressionnant. Luffy était encore plus excité, même Zoro avait l'air content. Ils partirent peu après, juste le temps que Kate pensa à prendre quelques vivres et à boire.

Ils retournèrent au bateau, Balto dans sa forme de labrador, et partirent en mer. Kate souriait légèrement en voyant le bateau s'éloigner de cette île qui avait été sa prison.

Elle allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie de pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

Voyager avec Luffy et Zoro était une aventure en elle même. Mais Kate adorait la liberté qu'elle ressentait à être sur la mer. Et elle était heureuse, elle craignait un peu au début que Luffy ou Zoro ne lui donne des ordres, mais jusque là ils n'en avaient rien fait. Elle était à l'aise avec eux, elle trouvait ça curieux le premier jour mais avait mis ça sur le compte du caractère de Luffy. Toujours souriant et à faire l'idiot, ou Zoro qui malgré son air revêche était très sympa.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient pris la mer et ils n'avaient plus de provisions et aucune idée de quand ils arriveraient à une île. Ils étaient tous les quatre affamés, mais Luffy et Zoro semblaient le plus mal. Kate et Balto avaient malheureusement l'habitude.

Ils étaient en train de se lamenter sur leurs estomacs quand Zoro vit un oiseau.

"On le mange ?" Luffy

"On l'attrape comment ?" Zoro

L'équipage observa donc leur capitaine se propulser dans les airs avec son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Sauf qu'au lieu d'attraper l'oiseau comme il le voulait, ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit. La tête de Luffy se retrouva dans le bec de l'oiseau.

"Non mais quel imbécile." Zoro

"Il est pas sérieux. C'est une blague pas vrai ?" Kate

"Non cet abruti est très sérieux. On doit le récupérer." Zoro

Il se mit à ramer, Kate et Balto observant l'oiseau pour que Zoro n'ait pas à se retourner. Ils étaient entièrement concentrés sur leur objectif : récupérer Luffy, quand soudain Balto se mit à aboyer, Kate quitta des yeux son capitaine pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention du chien.

"Zoro, il y a trois hommes à la mer. En plein sur notre trajectoire." Kate

"Hisse les à bord." Zoro

Kate s'exécuta, tout en regardant où allait Luffy. Elle dut faire vite, Zoro ne ralentissant pas le rythme. Sauf qu'une fois à bord les trois naufragés déclarèrent qu'ils étaient des pirates et qu'ils réquisitionnaient leur barque.

"Quoi ?" Zoro demanda d'un ton menaçant

"Concentre toi sur Luffy Zoro, je me charge d'eux." Kate

Zoro hocha la tête et continua à ramer, ne se préoccupant plus des hommes de Baggy le Clown, faisant confiance à sa coéquipière.

Cette fois Kate ne le fit pas en s'appuyant sur leur système nerveux, non elle le fit à l'ancienne : avec ses poings. Elle eut vite fait, ils étaient vraiment pas un défi. Elle se retourna ensuite vers l'oiseau.

"Zoro on va bientôt arriver sur une île." Kate

"Espérons que Luffy arrive à se libérer d'ici là." Zoro

"Zoro ... comme Zoro ... le chasseur de pirate ?" demanda un des crétins qu'elle venait de battre

"Oui." Zoro

Après sa réponse ils avaient l'air de vouloir se pisser dessus, pour le plus grand amusement de Kate. Balto n'ayant pas apprécié qu'ils veuille s'en prendre à elle, commença à gronder de manière menaçante. Faisant encore plus paniquer les trois idiots. Ils étaient en train de paniquer aussi par rapport à la réaction de leur capitaine ils s'étaient fait voler leur butin et leur bateau.

Ils leur parlèrent ensuite de la terreur qu'était Baggy le Clown, il avait apparemment mangé un fruit du démon. Balto se mit ensuite à aboyer comme un fou.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a à ton avis ?" Zoro

"Probablement entendu quelque chose. Mais j'en sais pas plus, je parle pas le chien je te signale." Kate

"On y est dans combien de temps tu crois à la côte ?" Zoro

"Une vingtaine de minutes je dirai si tu gardes ce rythme." Kate

La route se poursuivit en silence, Zoro continuant de ramer, Kate avait proposé de l'aider mais il avait refusé, elle se contenta donc de surveiller les trois pirates avec Balto. Ils ne voyaient plus l'oiseau, il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Luffy ait réussi à descendre.

Ils finirent par arriver au port du village, c'était désert. Ils venaient de mettre pied à terre quand une explosion retentit.

"C'était quoi ça ?" Zoro

"La baggy Ball au bruit." un des pirates répondit

"Ben c'est ici qu'on se sépare." Zoro "On y va."

"Balto trouve Luffy." Kate

Ils suivirent ensuite Balto qui était en train de sentir partout pour l'odeur de leur capitaine, il se mit à courir en direction du centre du village, Kate et Zoro sur ses talons. Kate tenant Zoro par le bras au cas où. Elle ne voulait pas perdre les deux hommes le même jour quand même.

En entendant du bruit, Kate rappela Balto près d'elle, ils allaient dans l'antre de Baggy le Clown apparemment et elle ne voulait pas que le chien y entre comme un fou et ne se fasse blesser.

Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps il semblerait, Luffy était ficelé dans une cage, en face d'un canon, qu'une rouquine venait juste d'éteindre. Zoro s'interposa entre quatre pirates et la rouquine. Elle venait de sauver leur capitaine apparemment en se brulant les mains sur la mèche.

"Regardez moi ça, tant de gaillards contre une frêle jeune fille vous avez pas honte ?" Zoro

"Zoro. Kate Balto." Luffy

"Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation capitaine ?" Kate demanda quelque peu exaspérée

"Ca va t'es pas blessé ?" Zoro demanda à la rouquine

"Non non j'ai rien." rouquine

"Tes mains ça va ? Tu t'es pas brulé ?" Kate demanda en s'agenouillant devant elle

Balto et Zoro couvraient ses arrières au cas où. Kate ne laissa même pas le temps à l'autre fille de lui répondre, elle examina les mains elle même.

"C'est un peu tendre, mais il y a pas de soucis à se faire, je te conseille quand même de passer de la crème quand tu peux." Kate

"Merci." rouquine

"Faites moi sortir de là vite." Luffy

"Tu peux nous expliquer à quoi tu joues exactement Luffy ?" Zoro

"Ouais on te quitte t'es dans la bouffe d'un oiseau et on te retrouve t'es ficelé dans une cage." Kate

"Comment t'as réussi ce coup là sérieux." Zoro

Balto aboya comme pour acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Luffy tous les trois mais Baggy le Clown interpella Zoro pour un duel. Il voulait la célébrité pour avoir battu Zoro. Quand il parut qu'il était déterminé, Zoro soupira et accepta.

"Rejoins Luffy." Zoro

Kate s'avança vers la cage mais elle resta concentrée sur le combat. Elle avait confiance en Zoro et ses capacités mais l'attitude de l'équipage de Baggy l'inquiétait. Ils étaient trop calme, même plutôt amusés. C'était étrange. Et puis les zigotos de plus tôt leur avait dit qu'il avait un fruit du démon. La situation était louche.

Elle n'en fut que plus convaincue quand Zoro succéda en un seul coup, les mines des membres de l'équipage était faite d'anticipation. Elle observa ensuite le corps, il n'y avait pas de sang. Elle vit comme au ralenti une main se lever vers Zoro. Elle ne pensa pas à l'appeler, elle courut vers lui. Zoro quand à lui était concentré sur l'équipage de Baggy.

Elle réussit à attraper la main de Baggy, mais il avait un peu pénétré la chair. Zoro était blessé, pas de beaucoup et moins que si elle n'était pas intervenue, mais c'était quand même agaçant.

"Tch, quelle enquiquineuse. Se mêler de mon combat comme ça." Baggy

"C'est quoi ce délire." Zoro demanda entre ses dents, il avait mal quand même

"Le fruit de la fragmentation. Tu peux me couper autant que tu voudras mais AIIIIE" hurla Baggy

Balto avait en effet décidé de mordre le derrière de Baggy. Qui se précipita vers ses hommes en se tenant les fesses. Kate aida Zoro à se lever.

"Tu l'as poignardé dans le dos, tu n'es qu'un lâche Gros Pif." Luffy hurla

C'était la chose à pas dire il semblerait, Baggy tout en se tenant d'une main les fesses lança un de ses poignards à Luffy.

"Luffy." Zoro et Kate

Mais ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire, Luffy avait réceptionné le poignard entre ses dents. Il décida ensuite de menacer Baggy.

"Kate, Balto, Zoro tirez vous." Luffy ordonna

Zoro et Kate se regardèrent et passèrent un accord. Kate couvrit Zoro contre Baggy avec ses saï, pendant que Zoro lui allait du côté du canon, pour changer le sens. Le tourner de Luffy au pirates de Baggy. Dès que ce fut fait, Kate le rejoignit, lui et Balto, le chien ayant suivit Zoro. La rouquine alluma ensuite la mèche, faisant totalement paniquer les autres pirates.

Zoro ensuite décida de porter la cage où Luffy était, pour qu'ils puissent partir.

"Zoro t'es pas en état." Luffy

"Je fais ce que je veux." Zoro

"Balto peut se transformer et la porter Zoro. Se serait pour le mieux." Kate

"Non. Je m'en charge. Point à la ligne." Zoro

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis, Kate suivit en silence. Elle était agacée par son attitude, mais elle le laissa faire. Ils montèrent sur le toit d'une maison, pour être caché par rapport aux pirates. La rouquine les suivit.

"Au fait Luffy c'est qui cette fille ?" Zoro

"C'est la navigatrice de notre équipage." Luffy

La fille protesta, et ça en fut là. Zoro continua son chemin comme un crétin.

"Tu as conscience que tu es en train d'aggraver ta blessure là pas vrai ?" Kate

"Si je survis pas ça, alors je mérite pas de réussir mon rêve. " Zoro

Kate secoua la tête agacée. Mais heureusement ils ne marchèrent pas comme ça longtemps, Zoro finit par craquer. Il en pouvait plus cet imbécile. Il s'effondra devant un magasin.

"Tu mériterai presque que je te laisse dans cet état. Imbécile." Kate rala

Elle se mit néanmoins au travail, ignorant Balto qui était en train de sentir le chien devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêté. Elle sortirait Luffy de la cage ensuite, la priorité était soigner Zoro. Elle ignora totalement les pitreries de Luffy et du chien.  
Même quand ce crétin se fit mordre par le chien après l'avoir ennuyé.

"Ben finalement il bouge." Luffy dit une fois relaché et épuisé.

"Non mais quel idiot." Kate

Elle venait de finir de soigner Zoro.

"Tu vas devoir y aller en douceur, t'as perdu du sang. Mais ça va. La plaie était pas profonde." Kate

"Merci d'être intervenue. Ça aurait plus grave sans toi." Zoro

"Pas de soucis." Kate dit avec un sourire.

Elle allait se pencher vers la cage de Luffy pour le sortir de là, quand la rouquine réapparut. Elle jeta la clé de la cage par terre pour les remercier. Mais avant que Luffy ne puisse s'en saisir, le chien qu'il venait d'embêter l'avala.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai ce cirque." Kate "Luffy arrête."

Luffy était en train d'étrangler le chien pour récupérer la clé. Luffy s'arrêta quand un vieillard arriva en lui disant de relâcher Chouchou le chien. C'était le doyen et le maire.

Il les aida ensuite à emmener Zoro se reposer, une fois qu'il vit le bandage. Il l'emmena dans sa maison. Kate aidant.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Zoro était en sécurité et bien installé, elle le laissa ronfler. En effet dès qu'il avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller il s'était endormi. Elle accompagna ensuite le maire dehors près de Luffy. Elle s'installa devant la cage et sortit une barrette de sa tresse.

"Je vais te sortir de là, mais laisse moi un peu de temps. Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait ça." Kate

"Tu sais ouvrir les serrures ?" Luffy s'exclama ravi

"J'ai su en tout cas. J'espère que j'ai pas perdu la main." Kate

C'était son père qui lui avait appris, à elle et son frère Josh, avant l'accident de ce dernier. Mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'ouvrir des serrures durant ses deux dernières années. Elle avait été tenté, mais le risque était bien trop grand.

Elle écouta d'une oreille l'histoire de Chouchou et du magasin pour aliment pour chien. Elle essayait de se rappeler des gestes, mais c'était dur. Il faudrait qu'elle s'entraîne. Avec Luffy comme capitaine elle risquait d'avoir besoin de ça rapidement.

L'histoire était touchante, elle venait juste de libérer Luffy quand ils entendirent un rugissement, et Balto se mit à grogner.

"Enfin libre. Merci Kate." Luffy

"PAs de soucis capitaine. C'est quoi ce bruit ?"

"C'est Morge et son lion. Fuyons." le maire s'exclama

"C'est un homme de Baggy pas vrai ?" Kate

"Oui mais il faut partir." le maire dit de plus en plus paniqué

"Luffy ça te dérange si je m'en charge. Avec Balto bien sûr." Kate ajouta la phrase après un coup de tête de ce dernier

"Ouais vas y." Luffy accepta "Je te laisse faire."

Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Chouchou. Kate quand à elle se leva, Balto sur les talons. Le maire et la rouquine quand à eux, s'enfuirent à toute jambes paniqués.

Elle vit le lion et le dresseur ensuite. Sa coiffure était vraiment ridicule.

"Oh mon dieu. C'est quoi ces trucs sur ta tête." Kate rigola après l'avoir entendu se présenter

"C'est mes cheveux." Morge répondit agacé

"C'est demandé dans votre équipage d'avoir l'air ridicule ou quoi ?" Kate continua à rigoler

"Je t'interdis de rire." Morge s'exclama

Son ordre enleva toute trace d'humour dans le comportement de Kate.

"Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres. C'est clair abruti." Kate demanda d'une voix glaciale.

"Comment oses tu me parler comme ça. Richi attaque." Morge s'exclama

Kate évita l'attaque facilement de même que Balto. Balto se transforma ensuite en mi transformation. Il avait deux têtes et arrivait à l'épaule de Kate.

"Qu'est ce que ..." balbutia Morge

"Je te présente Balto, il a mangé le fruit du cerbère." Kate

Kate laissa Balto s'occuper du lion, ce dernier semblait déjà terrorisé, et elle sorti ses saï. Elle était déçue, en un coup dans le ventre elle avait envoyé l'idiot valser, et Balto avait fait de même avec deux coups de patte. Ils étaient vraiment faible, ils avaient réussi à envoyer les deux plusieurs rues plus loin.

"Quel crétin. Même pas un bon combat." Kate soupira

Morge semblait compter toute ses forces sur son lion. Il n'en avait vraiment aucune de lui même.

"C'est génial, Balto tu as deux têtes." Luffy s'exclama ravi

"Oui c'est vrai, tu avais pas vu la transformation intermédiaire." Kate s'exclama

Il fallut ensuite expliquer à la rouquine et au maire comment Balto pouvait faire ça.

"Dis moi, c'est quoi ton nom ?" Kate demanda à la rouquine

"Nami. Je suis une voleuse de pirate." Nami

Le maire sembla ensuite prendre du courage dans l'action de Kate. Il voulait défendre la ville, encore plus quand une explosion retentit, Baggy venait de détruire tout un tas de maison. Y compris la maison du maire là où Zoro était. Luffy et Kate allaient s'approcher, quand Zoro se leva en râlant sur son réveil.

"Note pour plus tard, je préfère les réveils en douceur." Zoro

Le maire se décida ensuite. Il allait s'occuper de Baggy, Luffy l'encouragea même. Le maire partit devant, les pirates et Nami suivirent plus doucement. Nami voulait récupérer le trésor.

Zoro enfila son bandana, Luffy voulait récupérer la carte pour Grand Line. Le deuxième objectif de Nami, elle conclut ensuite une alliance avec Luffy.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le maire en l'air maintenu par une main de Baggy.

"Non mais quel lâche." Kate

"Totalement d'accord." Zoro

Baggy se lança alors dans une tirade sur sa grandeur.

"Il est affreusement imbu de lui même quand même." Kate

Le maire lui commença à raconter tout un tas d'idiotie selon ils avaient rien à faire ici, et que c'était son combat. Luffy l'assomma, Kate s'interposa quand Nami commença à le taper. Elle lui bloqua les mains.

"C'est mieux comme ça. Il aurait été capable de se faire massacrer." Zoro

"Il y avait d'autre moyen." Nami protesta

"Non. Pour ce genre d'homme il n'aurait rien voulu entendre. Luffy aurait peut être pas du taper aussi fort, mais il a fait la bonne chose." Kate

"Bon on y va. espèce de gros pif." Luffy hurla à la fin.

Baggy était apparemment très agacé, il leur envoya dessus la Baggy Ball, Nami se bougea de là. Kate, Zoro et Balto étaient prêts à faire de même mais Luffy ne bougeait pas d'un cran. Il avait pas du tout peur.

A raison, avec une de ses attaques, il renvoya la Baggy Ball tout droit à l'envoyeur.

"Ce serait sympa qu'il prévienne." Zoro

"Totalement d'accord." Kate

Balto aboya ensuite pour assurer son agrément. Ils avaient tous eu la frousse. La Baggy Ball détruisit la maison sur laquelle était l'équipage du Clown. Nami était en train d'engueuler Luffy.

Baggy et un autre de ses hommes étaient encore debout. Ils s'étaient servi de leurs hommes et du lion comme bouclier. Morge décida ensuite de se réveiller. Lorsqu'il vit son lion dans cet état il se précipita sur Cabaji qui l'envoya valser vers eux, Kate s'interposa et l'envoya valser ailleurs. Il finit par se prendre un mur et s'évanouir.

Cabaji l'acrobate, comme il se présenta, se lança ensuite vers eux, monté sur un monocycle. Il avait un sabre, qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer dans Luffy, mais Zoro s'interposa.

"Si c'est un combat de sabre. Laisse le moi." Zoro

Ils assistèrent alors au combat entre les deux. On pouvait bien voir la différence de technique. Cabaji s'appuyait sur des techniques pourris et basses, sans aucun honneur tandis que Zoro lui avait de l'honneur.

Kate et Luffy étaient agacés. Cabaji ne faisait que frapper dans le côté blessé de Zoro, mais il leur avait demandé de pas intervenir. Nami était même en train de les engueuler, parce qu'ils ne disaient rien.

"Tu l'as pas entendu. Il veut se débrouiller seul. Il en est capable. Alors arrête de passer aux conclusions comme ça. On s'en fout pas de lui, on a juste confiance. "Kate craqua

Nami venait juste de dire qu'ils en avaient rien à faire de la vie de Zoro, elle allait pas laisser passer ce genre de commentaire.  
Nami se tira peu après pour aller dépouiller Baggy.

Baggy tenta ensuite d'intervenir dans le combat. Mais Luffy le bloqua.

Kate s'adossa ensuite contre un mur. Elle faisait confiance à Zoro pour battre cet idiot, et à Luffy pour s'occuper de Baggy.

Même si en voyant Zoro se blesser volontairement elle était vraiment énervée. Non mais quel idiot. Zoro le battit ensuite en un seul coup. Balto le réceptionna juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il ramena ensuite Zoro à Kate pour qu'elle puisse le soigner. Laissant ainsi Luffy s'occuper du capitaine.

"Tu es vraiment un abruti Zoro. Ton coup à plus aggraver ta blessure que cet abruti." Kate rala en le frappant à la poitrine.

"Aie. Kate, pas la peine de me frapper." Zoro

"Tu as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup du même genre. Compris ?" Kate

"Promis."Zoro "Balto me lèche pas."

Balto était en effet en train de lui donner de grands coups de langue au visage. Elle le fit arrêter, avant de se concentrer pour le soigner, encore. Ce fut vite fait, elle observa ensuite le combat des deux capitaines. Luffy était furieux, Baggy venait d'abîmer son chapeau de paille. Et d'insulter Shanks.

Baggy allait se faire massacrer. Elle avait vu durant leur peu de temps ensemble que Luffy adorait Shanks, l'homme avait même sacrifier son bras pour sauver Luffy. Et qu'il adorait aussi le chapeau. Il en prenait grand soin. La seule chose à laquelle il faisait attention.  
Elle écouta ensuite l'histoire pathétique de Baggy, non seulement il avait caché une carte au trésor à son capitaine et son équipage, mais il avait aussi voulu mentir à son équipage. Tout ça pour de l'argent. Et puis il blâmait Shanks pour tout ça. Alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Vraiment quel idiot.

Luffy dut ensuite protéger Nami, qui voulait voler le trésor de Baggy. Baggy qui était furieux à propos de ça.

Ce combat devenait encore plus ridicule. Luffy était en train de s'en prendre au pieds de Baggy pour l'empêcher de bouger et de s'en prendre à Nami. Apparemment la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas fragmenter c'était ses pieds. Puis après il le frappa profitant du fait que Baggy était distrait par l'or.

Nami ficela ensuite les différentes parties de corps de Baggy, du coup quand Baggy se reforma il n'avait que des mains et des pieds, en plus de sa tête. Luffy l'envoya enfin valser.

Elle le laissa discuter avec Nami, réveillant Balto qui s'était endormi durant le combat, elle dut le réveiller en douceur, en effet Zoro se servait de lui comme oreiller, il fallait pas qu'il se lève. Elle voulait pas avoir à gérer une blessure à la tête.  
Luffy arriva ensuite pour qu'ils partent. Il l'aida à mettre Zoro sur Balto qui se mit en mi-transformation. Elle ramassa ensuite les sabres, et les rattacha à sa taille. Juste à temps, les villageois arrivèrent ensuite, et Luffy avoua que c'était lui qui avait frappé le maire et aussi qu'ils étaient des pirates. Les forçant à courir pour s'échapper. Zoro était mort de rire.

Kate restait près de Zoro et Balto, elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe par accident durant la course. Chouchou couvrit ensuite leurs arrières, stoppant les villageois.

"Je crois que Chouchou t'aime bien Balto." Luffy

Balto et Chouchou étaient en train de se dire au revoir en aboiement.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au port, les trois pirates qu'ils avaient sauvés un peu plus tôt tenta de leur faire peur, Nami leur avait volé leur bateau apparemment. Mais ils prirent la fuite en voyant Kate et Balto.

Ils montèrent à bord du bateau, emportant la barque en plus. Pour quatre et Balto ça ferait l'affaire en attendant qu'ils puissent acheter un navire digne de ce nom.

Le maire leur dit merci quand ils étaient déjà en mer.

Nami se mit ensuite en colère contre Luffy, il avait laissé un des deux sacs remplis de trésor aux villageois. Elle était furieuse.

"Note pour plus tard, ne jamais se mettre entre Nami et un trésor." Kate murmura à Zoro

Se dernier rigola de bon cœur.

Ils avaient une navigatrice, la situation semblait s'arranger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour. Je tenais à faire une petite précision, sur ma fic crossover En Avant, je me sers du manga, sur celle ci j'ai décidé de me baser sur l'anime. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir précisé plus tôt. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

"Zoro ça va ?" Kate

Il faisait jour, Nami les avait rejoint l'avant veille, Kate avait vu que Zoro se massait régulièrement la nuque.

"Oh oui ça va, j'ai juste pris une mauvaise position." Zoro

"Viens." Kate

Elle désignait l'espace devant elle.

"Pourquoi ?" Zoro

"Fais moi confiance." Kate

Zoro finit par s'exécuter, elle lui fit tourner pour qu'il soit dos à elle. Elle commence à le masser, Zoro alterne entre soupirer de soulagement parce que ça fait du bien et des injures parce que ça fait mal. Elle finit en un quart d'heure, et il se sent bien mieux.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" Zoro

"Ça s'appelle un massage, faudra que je t'en fasse souvent je pense. Avec ton entrainement tu contracte tes muscles. Il faut que tu prennes plus soin de toi." Kate

"Tu as appris où ?" Zoro

"Ma mère, elle était masseuse. Elle s'occupait des étudiants de mon père quand ils sortaient du dojo." Kate

"Fais moi un massage aussi." Luffy demanda

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait avec plaisir, ça faisait du bien de refaire ses gestes. Surtout de les faire parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle était en train de replonger dans les souvenirs des deux dernières années quand Balto mit sa tête sur les jambes de Kate, et que Luffy commença à faire l'idiot.

Ils finirent à arriver sur une île. Nami leur avait dit qu'elle était habitée. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient trouver un bateau digne de ce nom. Ou en tout cas changer la voile de celui de Nami, elle ne voulait plus voir le drapeau de Baggy.

Ca faisait du bien d'avoir les pieds sur la terre ferme, et de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu des autres. Les bateaux étaient vraiment trop petits.

Ils ne purent pourtant pas vraiment en profiter, en effet juste avant que Zoro ne le signale, Balto s'était figé, sentant des présences.

Luffy dut ensuite bouger très rapidement ses pieds pour éviter des attaques de loin. Un homme d'environ leur âge, disant s'appeler Usopp semblait vouloir les menacer avec son lance pierre.

Luffy commença alors un discours sur le fait de pointer une arme, Zoro joua ensuite le jeu avec sa mine effrayante, Balto faisant de même en grognant, Kate elle se retenait de rire.

Heureusement elle n'eut pas à se retenir longtemps, Usopp craqua rapidement, faisant tomber son lance pierre et tombant sur ses genoux. Luffy et Zoro la joignirent ensuite dans son fou rire.

Usopp était apparemment le fils de Yasopp, un homme de l'équipage de Shanks.

"Le monde est petit." Kate

"Ouais." Zoro

Usopp les emmena ensuite au restaurant du village, à la plus grande joie de Luffy qui voulait de la viande. Ils n'avaient que des fruits sur le bateau. Et de Zoro qui voulait boire. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Luffy racontant ce qu'il pouvait sur Yasopp.

Usopp s'en alla soudainement, juste après leur avoir dit de ne pas approcher la grande maison qu'ils avaient remarqué en débarquant.

Trois gamins arrivèrent ensuite : la bande à Usopp. Ils semblaient croire que les pirates avaient mangé leur capitaine.

"Ah j'ai bien mangé." Luffy

"Vous avez deviné, grâce à lui nous avons mangé à notre faim." Zoro

"Oui c'était absolument délicieux. La viande était très tendre." Kate

Les trois gamins tombèrent au sol de choc. Les pirates étaient en train de rire. Heureusement ils comprirent facilement que c'était une blague. Ils les conduisirent ensuite à l'endroit ou devait être Usopp. La grande maison qu'ils avaient vu, il racontait des histoires à la jeune femme qui vivait là pour la faire rire. Elle sortait apparemment d'une dépression suite à la mort de ses parents.

"Il a bon fond votre capitaine." Luffy

"Je pense qu'il a un petit faible pour la dame." Kate

"Totalement d'accord." Nami

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le portail de la maison. Luffy accrocha ses bras aux barres et commença à s'allonger.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?" Zoro

"Luffy t'as quoi en tête exactement ?" Kate

"Accrochez vous." Luffy

Ils firent ce qu'il demandait, Kate tenant Balto entre elle et Luffy. Une fois qu'ils furent tous accrochés, Luffy lâcha, ce qui les fit partir dans les airs. Il s'écrasèrent ensuite au sol, en dessous de la fenêtre de la jeune femme.

Heureusement les trois enfants avaient atterri sur un buisson.

"Je suis pas une grande fan de ses plans." Kate grommela en se relevant.

Balto avait atterri sur elle et elle sur le sol. Du coup elle avait mal partout.

"Sans blague." Zoro

Luffy était en train de demander une faveur à Mlle Kaya, obtenir un bateau quand un type débarqua, le majordome apparemment.

Ce dernier commença à insulter Usopp, s'en prenant à son père, insultant les pirates. Kate était intriguée, il semblait tout faire pour provoquer Usopp. Usopp finit par craquer et lui donna un coup de poing.

Il partit ensuite, les trois enfants se mirent ensuite à insulter le majordome. Luffy s'était même joint à eux. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro le reprenne, il dut même le retenir, Luffy voulait aller frapper le majordome. Les enfants vinrent se cacher derrière les jambes de Nami et Kate, l'homme leur avait lancé un regard noir.

Ils partirent ensuite, n'ayant plus rien à faire sur la propriété et ne voulant pas que Luffy provoque un scandale en le frappant.

Luffy partit ensuite chercher Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Kate et Balto s'assirent avec les enfants près du village. Kate avait massé Zoro après la chute d'un peu plus tôt. Un des enfants venait de revenir totalement paniqué. Il venait de voir un type bizarre qui marchait à l'envers.

Le gars en question arriva juste après. Kate était assez d'accord avec Oignon, cet homme était vraiment bizarre, c'était un hypnotiseur de passage. Il présenta un numéro ensuite avec un anneau coupant. Il réussit à endormir les enfants mais il s'endormit aussi.  
"Non mais quel crétin." Kate

"Quel charlatan, il s'est hypnotisé lui même." Zoro

"Dis Zoro, la scène avec le majordome ça t'as pas paru bizarre ? Toi aussi Nami ?" Kate

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Nami

"Il faisait tout pour provoquer Usopp." Zoro

"Je suis pas la seule alors. C'était étrange." Kate

"Il voulait peut être juste se débarrasser d'Usopp. Et puis il a pas tort à propos des pirates. A part vous bien sûr." Nami

"C'est n'importe quoi. Les pirates ne sont pas tous mauvais." Kate "Il y a des monstres, des tueurs partout, pas que chez les pirates. C'est pas parce que un groupe est comme ça que c'est le cas pour tous."

Elle était agacée, son village avait été détruit par des pirates et ils l'avaient vendu, pourtant elle savait que c'était que certains pirates qui agissait de la sorte. Elle ne généralisait pas. Le silence s'éternisa un peu ensuite. Nami ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Zoro finit par se lever, il voulait marcher un peu. Les autres suivirent lentement.  
Enfin lentement pour les filles, Balto lui était enthousiaste. Il était content d'être libre et de pouvoir se balader à son gré. Ils réveillèrent les enfants avant de partir, laissant l'hypnotiseur sur place.

"Vous êtes surs qu'on devrait pas le réveiller ?" Nami

"Non c'est son problème." Zoro

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de voir Usopp courir vers eux. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour leur répondre continuant à courir, ignorant même les appels des enfants. Ces derniers finirent par les conduire à la falaise, là où ils supposaient que Usopp était allé et donc là où Luffy devait le rejoindre.  
Il y arrivèrent et Balto se mit à aboyer près du bord de la falaise. Nami avait remarqué que le bord s'effritait.

En se penchant pour voir ce que Balto avait senti ils virent Luffy en bas, mais ils ne voyaient pas sa tête. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre et Balto n'attendit plus. Il se jeta sur Luffy qui se réveilla rapidement. Balto décida ensuite de lui lécher le visage avec enthousiasme. Faisant rire les autres, Luffy essayait en vain de se débattre.

Kate finit par prendre pitié et rappela Balto auprès d'elle, il revint pour se faire caresser la tête.

Luffy leur raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait entendu avec Usopp avant de s'endormir. Le majordome était apparemment un ancien pirate le Capitaine Kuro, qui avait fait croire à sa mort trois ans plus tôt. Il avait prévu de faire assassiner Kaya, une fois qu'un testament en sa faveur serait réalisé. Et le lendemain des pirates, mené par l'hypnotiseur devait venir pour piller le village.

Les enfants rentrèrent ensuite au village pour faire leurs affaire.

"Mais j'y pense." Luffy

"Quoi ?" Zoro

"Si le boucher s'en va on pourra pas acheter de viande." Luffy s'exclama paniqué

Zoro le tapa derrière la tête avec un de ses sabres pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite les enfants qui attendaient Usopp, seulement pour entendre ce dernier nier toute l'histoire. Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'il voulait protéger le village, pendant que Nami le soignait. Il avait tenté de donner l'alerte mais personne ne l'avait cru.

Il était choqué quand ils dirent qu'ils aller l'aider, il avait vraiment l'air mort de trouille.

"Personne ne se moque de toi. On veut t'aider parce que ta cause est noble." Zoro

"Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on risque nos vies par pitié ?" Luffy

"Ou qu'on va te laisser te battre seul ?" Kate

Usopp proposa ensuite un plan : ils devaient empêcher les pirates de gravir la côte. Le seul moyen d'accès de la plage au village.

"Qu'est ce que vous savez faire ?" Usopp

"Sabrer." Zoro

"Cogner." Kate "Mordre pour Balto." elle traduisit ensuite son aboiement

"M'étirer." Luffy

"Voler." Nami

"Moi je sais me cacher." Usopp

...

Usopp avait versé de l'huile sur la pente et le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Ils attendaient les pirates.

Le temps passait et aucun signe d'un navire à l'horizon. Ils étaient en train de se demander ce qui se passait quand Nami et Balto tendirent l'oreille. Il y avait une autre plage pour accéder au village. celle là même où ils avaient débarqué la veille. A trois minutes de leur position, Luffy partit en premier, suivit par Usopp. Zoro, Kate et Balto attendaient que Nami ait fini de paniquer par rapport à son butin.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin elle voulu partir, mais elle glissa dans l'huile. Elle se rattrapa à un des sabres de Zoro. Les voyant glisser Kate s'empressa d'attraper le poignet de Zoro. Elle était en train d'essayer de les faire remonter, aidé par Balto qui la tenait elle, par la chemise. Mais Nami se hissa toute seule, malheureusement cette action fit perdre l'équilibre à Kate qui tomba avec Zoro en bas de la flaque. Balto heureusement était de l'autre côté, un bout de tissu dans la mâchoire.

"Nami je vais te tuer." Zoro

"Comment on remonte maintenant ?" Kate

"Tu crois que Balto dans se forme cerbère pourrait aider ?" Zoro

"Je pense pas, et puis imagine si on doit le remonter en plus de nous. Pas vraiment une bonne idée." Kate

Ils se mirent alors à essayer de courir le plus vite possible, mais ça glissait trop. Kate dut ordonner à Balto de ne rien faire, quand elle le vit tenter de les rejoindre. Il se contentait donc de gémir en marchant de long en large devant l'huile.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Zoro n'ait une idée.

"Monte sur mon dos." Zoro

Interloquée, Kate obéit. Ils avaient pas beaucoup de temps, et elle savait que pour que Zoro lui donne un ordre c'était qu'il était à bout de patience. Elle monta donc sur son dos, ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

"Je te serre pas trop ?" Kate

"Non. T'es super légère. Faut que tu manges plus." Zoro

"Ouais ouais. C'est quoi le plan ?"Kate

Il ne lui répondit même pas. Il sortit deux de ses sabres de leur étuis, les enfonça dans le sol et avança ainsi. Il réussit ainsi à les faire monter sans problème, à la plus grande joie de Balto. Elle descendit ensuite de son dos, et ils se mirent à courir en direction de l'autre plage.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour stopper les pirates d'avancer. Nami et Usopp étaient à terre mais ils avaient pas trop l'air amoché heureusement.

"Ils sont faibles ses pirates." Zoro

"Ouais, ça me laisse sur ma faim." Luffy

"Je suis d'accord avec vous les gars." Kate

Balto aboya ensuite pour marquer son accord. Luffy et Zoro crièrent ensuite sur Nami et Usopp, Nami parce qu'elle les avait planté là. Et Usopp parce qu'il avait pas dit à Luffy où était le Nord. Nami arrangea vraiment pas les choses en faisant une remarque sur leur retard.

L'hypnotiseur Jango intervint ensuite, il voulut hypnotiser ses hommes pour leur donner plus d'énergie et de force, ça fonctionna contrairement à ce que Nami pensait. Mais pas que pour les hommes de l'autre équipage, pour Luffy et Balto aussi. Luffy et Balto s'occupèrent ensemble des membres de l'équipage du chat noir, fonçant comme des dégénérés. Luffy utilisant ses techniques d'homme élastique et Balto se transformant en cerbère.

"Il en rate jamais une celui la ." Nami

"Est ce que c'est normal que je sois soulagé que Balto soit aussi affecté ?" Zoro

"Non, je comprends le sentiment." Kate soupira. "Bon a eux deux on aura peut être pas à se battre. Pas trop en tout cas."

Pendant que Balto s'occupait des derniers membres d'équipage, Luffy lui fonça sur le navire. Il commença à arracher la figure de proue de chat noir.

"Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur l'hypnotisme. C'est vraiment pratique." Kate

"Sans blague. Mais comment on le fera sortir de transe après ?" Zoro

"On réglera ce problème en son temps." Kate "Mais au pire faudra juste les assommer. Enfin j'espère."

Il avait réussi à totalement enlever la figure de proue. Balto était à coté de lui. Jango les hypnotisa ensuite pour qu'ils dorment. Balto tomba au sol, ronflant déjà et Luffy lui tomba sous la figure de proue.

"Il est en élastique donc ça devrait aller pas vrai ?" Kate

"Oui. Il dort juste je pense." Zoro

"Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?" Usopp demanda n'ayant pas entendu la conversation des deux

"T'en fais pas pour lui. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi, tu es bien amoché." Zoro

Deux hurluberlus descendirent ensuite du bateau : Siam et Bucchi : les frères Siamois. Jango les envoya contre Kate et Zoro.

"Laisse moi faire Kate." Zoro

Ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur, d'être même terrorisé par Zoro. Mais Jango avait dit que c'était leurs jokers, et ils avaient eu l'air rapide en descendant du navire. C'était louche. Néanmoins, Kate recula d'un pas laissant à Zoro le combat comme il lui avait demandé. Toutefois elle était prête à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Zoro tenta de dire à Siam de dégager de là, mais l'autre lui fonça dessus. Il avait joué la comédie en faisant genre qu'il avait peur. Siam avait volé à Zoro deux sabres, dont celui qui lui était précieux. Zoro lui avait expliqué qu'il le tenait de son amie Kuina, le père de cette dernière lui avait offert après la mort de sa fille.

Kate regarda avec stupeur l'homme balançait les deux sabres en arrière comme si de rien était. Elle était agacée et elle osait pas imaginer ce que Zoro devait ressentir. Il avait l'air furieux en tout cas.

Zoro se lança en avant, tranchant Siam sur son chemin, il se précipita ensuite sur ses sabres, mais Siam le stoppa. Zoro avait juste tranché le T Shirt, pas la peau en dessous. L'autre avait pas une égratignure. Siam bloqua Zoro au sol, et son frère Bucchi se lança dans les airs pour fracasser la tête de Zoro.

Kate en voyant l'autre intervenir décida de se joindre au combat. Elle fonça vers Siam, et le frappa avec ses saï, lui donnant un bon coup dans les côtes. Le dégageant ainsi de Zoro qui put bouger de la trajectoire de Bucchi sans problème aucun.

Une bonne chose, parce que l'attaque de Bucchi enfonça le sol de pierre. Zoro et Kate n'osaient pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à la tête de Zoro.

"Je prends le maigre et toi le gros avec la clochette ?" Kate

"Comme tu veux. Je m'en moque." Zoro

Leurs adversaires avaient l'air assez d'accord sur la répartition, parce qu'ils attaquèrent comme Kate l'avait suggéré. Ils se servaient de leurs griffes comme arme. Zoro parait les coups avec son sabre, mais n'en ayant qu'un il avait du mal à répliquer. Kate quand à elle se servait de ses saï, elle avait eu un peu plus de chance que Zoro, ayant réussi à frapper plusieurs fois son adversaire à la jambe. Elle avait visé les poignets mais il avait dévié les coups.

Kate vit avec horreur Zoro intercepter le coup d'Usopp. Ce dernier ayant voulu aider comprenant que Zoro avait quelques difficultés. Mais non seulement Zoro ne voulait pas d'aide, mais en plus cette action aurait pu mettre Usopp en danger. Kate ne put rien faire pour parer l'attaque de Bucchi. Elle Zoro se faire blesser et propulser en arrière sous la force du coup.

Mais son adversaire fut momentanément distrait par le succès de son frère et Kate en profita pleinement, réussissant à le frapper à la nuque et l'envoyant contre la falaise. Elle constata avec soulagement que Zoro avait pu se relever sans problème et était de nouveau de pair contre Bucchi.

Elle ne quittait pour autant pas Siam des yeux, depuis le moment où ils l'avaient rencontré il s'était prouvé être un adversaire rusé et sans honneur. Elle ne serait pas prise par surprise par cet abruti.

Elle vit du coup de l'œil Nami descendre pour se précipiter vers les sabres de Zoro, mais elle se fit blesser par un des anneaux de Jango. Elle avait vu juste la veille, ses anneaux étaient bien plus que des anneaux d'hypnotisme, c'était aussi des armes. Elle tomba au sol blessée à l'épaule.

Jango hurla ensuite, le majordome : Kuro était là. Cela semblait paniquer Siam, qui venait de se relever, et Bucchi toujours au prise avec Zoro. Le reste de l'équipage avait aussi l'air effrayé de le voir. Kuro quand à lui avait l'air furieux.

La situation semblait se compliquer quelque peu. Usopp était blessé, de même que Nami, mais de toute façon aucun des deux n'étaient des combattants aguerris. Luffy et Balto étaient endormis, Zoro n'avait qu'un seul sabre. Et ils avaient comme adversaire les deux frères siamois, un hypnotiseur avec des anneaux coupants et un ancien capitaine pirate aux capacités encore inconnues.  
L'avantage c'était qu'ils avaient tous leur adversaires au même endroit. Ils devraient pas les chercher partout plus tard.

Kuro se mit à insulter l'équipage du chat noir, les traitant de mauviette, ce qui agaça les deux frères qui se préparèrent à l'affronter, ignorant totalement Zoro et Kate. Même si Kate constata avec un peu de fierté que Siam avait des difficultés à tenir sur sa jambe gauche et quelques problèmes pour respirer. Elle se sentait aussi un peu coupable, s'étant souvent fait frappé aux mêmes endroits, mais comme ils voulaient piller un village d'innocent et s'attaquer à Zoro deux contre un, elle fit taire sa culpabilité.

Ils se jetèrent donc sur Kuro, qui bougeant ses pieds d'une façon étrange, les battit aisément en terme de vitesse, et il avait des lames au bout des doigts, de chaque doigts. Il se déplaçait tellement vite qu'il en était presque invisible.

"Je veux savoir faire ça." Kate

"C'est pas le moment d'être en admiration." Zoro rala

Kuro tenait les frères siamois du bout de ses lames, un bras au dessus de chaque épaules des deux frères. Il leur donna cinq minutes pour se débarrasser de Zoro et Kate. Mais si ils avaient eu la moindre chance avant, ce qui n'était pas le cas, ils n'en avaient plus aucune à présent. En effet Nami, profitant de la distraction de Jango avait envoyé les deux sabres à leur propriétaire, qui était ravi de les récupérer.

Il battit donc sans problème Bucchi avec son Tiger Slash, Kate quand à elle enchaina deux attaques, une qui cassa les poignets de Siam et une autre qui le frappa à la nuque et l'envoya de nouveau dans la falaise. Cette fois ci il ne se releva pas, et Bucchi semblait être aussi en sale état.

Ils s'étaient débarrasser de deux de leurs adversaires en moins d'une minute, il n'y avait plus que Jango et Kuro à présent.

Bucchi avait atterri aux pieds de Jango, Zoro décida ensuite de défier Kuro, Kate le laissant faire, préférant plutôt surveiller Jango, celui qui avait manipulé Balto.

"Zoro je crois que tu vas avoir un léger ralentissement avant de pouvoir affronter l'autre." Kate

"Comment ça ?" Zoro

"J'ai l'impression que Jango va remettre le coup de l'hypnotisme pour le rendre plus fort." Kate

"Merde la graisse a du amortir le coup." Zoro

Ils observèrent ensuite avec une bonne dose d'horreur la manière dont Bucchi semblait gagner de la force, et des muscles. Il n'avait rien du gars d'avant, il avait presque triplé de volume.

"Tu veux que je m'en charge pendant que tu t'occupes de l'autre ?" Kate

"Non c'est mon adversaire." Zoro

"Comme tu préfères." Kate

Kate se dégagea donc du champ de bataille, pour observer avec horreur Jango lancer un anneau à Nami qui était parti réveiller Luffy. L'anneau se dirigeait tout droit vers la tête de la jeune femme. Zoro et Kate ne pouvaient qu'observer la situation avec panique, mais Nami eut la chance. Luffy se releva au bon moment, et la faisant se baisser en même temps, réussissant ainsi à intercepter le coup qui aurait surement été mortel pour elle. Il l'intercepta dans sa bouche, montrant de nouveau la force de sa mâchoire en le brisant. Même si il s'était fait mal au passage.

Nami allait bien, elle avait réveillé Luffy, et allait réveiller Balto. La situation tournait en leur faveur. Luffy se dirigea ensuite vers la zone des combats, pendant que Nami réveillait Balto avec plus de délicatesse qu'elle n'en avait eu pour Luffy. Elle avait en effet marché sur sa joue, elle se contenta de secouer Balto, qui dès qu'il fut réveillé courut vers Kate pour lui lécher la main.

Il était de nouveau dans son état normal, et dans sa forme de labrador également.

L'équipage du chat noir était en totale panique, ils n'avaient plus qu'une minute pour s'occuper d'eux. Aucune chance.

"Bucchi je compte sur toi pour t'occuper du gamin prétentieux avec ses épées, pendant ce temps je m'occuperai du gamin avec le chapeau de paille." Jango

"Pas si vite. Tu m'oublie. Je vais m'occuper de toi." Kate

Elle allait certainement pas laisser Luffy se débrouiller avec l'hypnotiseur. Elle se positionna entre Jango et Luffy. Jango était dos à dos avec Bucchi qui faisait face à Zoro. Kuro et Luffy étaient à l'opposé des deux camps, il y avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir que Luffy s'occuperait de Kuro.

Kuro semblait prêt à passer à l'attaque, la limite impartie était presque finie. Mais avant qu'il n'attaque ses hommes Kaya arriva par derrière, il allait l'attaquer avec ses lames mais Usopp la poussa du chemin, utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait.

Kaya proposa à Kuro de lui laisser ses richesses à condition qu'il parte, mais lui il voulait la paix avec les richesses. Il était bien installé sur cette île, avait gagné la confiance des villageois et il ne voulait pas partir.

Kuro fit ensuite pleurer Kaya, et réussit à salir tout les souvenirs des trois dernières années pour elle. En voyant les larmes de Kaya, Usopp ramassa l'arme qu'elle avait fait tomber et tira sur Kuro, qui évita sans peine le tir. Kuro allait ensuite se venger d'Usopp, mais avec ses pouvoir d'homme élastique Luffy réussit à le frapper de loin, donnant un bon coup de poing à Kuro qui ne s'y attendait pas, l'envoyant ainsi à terre.

"Dommage si tu aimes pas être frappé, des coups de poings comme ça, j'en ai plein d'autre en réserve pour toi." Luffy

Les trois enfants de la bande à Usopp profitant que Kuro était à terre s'en prirent à lui, avec batte, pelle et poile. Ils étaient totalement inconscients. Ils risquaient de s'attirer la colère d'un capitaine pirate.

Usopp tenta ensuite de les faire s'enfuir, mais ils ne voulurent rien entendre. Heureusement pour eux Kuro semblait plus agacé par Luffy et Usopp que par les gamins. Il envoya Usopp valser avec un coup de pied.

Il ordonna ensuite à Jango de s'occuper de Kaya et des gamins, il déclara qu'il s'occupait de Luffy. Jango allait avancer quand Kate se mit en travers de son chemin.

"Tu crois aller où comme ça ?" Kate

Bucchi profita de ce moment pour attaquer Zoro avec une force plus que surhumaine. Jango profita de la distraction momentanée de Kate pour avancer vers Kaya. Il était au niveau d'Usopp et Kuro quand Kate l'attaqua avec un coup dans le bras. Il réussit à éviter de justesse le coup, il sortit ensuite deux de ses anneaux et commença à attaquer Kate.

"La bande à Usopp écoutez moi tous. Ecoutez moi attentivement, protégez Kaya." Usopp

Il ordonna aux trois enfants de prendre Kaya avec eux et de partir loin des combats. Protégeant la jeune femme et les enfants en même temps. Les enfants écoutèrent et commençèrent à emmener Kaya avec eux vers la forêt.

"Balto, accompagne les." Kate ordonna

Il fallait qu'ils aient un peu plus de protection au cas où un de leurs ennemis ne passe au travers des mailles du filet. Balto obéit sans hésiter accompagnant le petit groupe.

Kate bloquait la voie à Jango, quelque chose que Kuro avait aussi remarqué. Kate venait juste de frapper Jango dans le bras quand elle se prit un coup dans le dos. Kuro l'avait attaqué. Elle ne réussit à éviter le coup qui aurait du lui transpercer le coeur, que par chance. Les lames de Kuro se contentant donc de la blesser au bras, laissant de profondes entailles.

"Kate." Zoro et Luffy

"C'est moi ton adversaire le majordome. Kate occupe toi de Jango, je te vengerai." Luffy

Jango avait en effet profité de la blessure de son adversaire pour courir la poursuite des enfants, de Kaya et Balto.

Kate se releva sans peine, se tenant l'épaule, Kuro tenta de nouveau de l'attaquer, mais cette fois ci Luffy le bloqua. Elle courut ensuite à la poursuite de l'hypnotiseur, laissant les garçons s'occuper du reste.

Elle le retrouva sans problème, Balto était en train d'aboyer comme un forcené. Elle attaqua de suite, les vies de quatre personne en dépendaient. Un bon coup dans les côtes, elle échappa le coup des anneaux, profita qu'il venait d'en lancer un pour le blesser au poignet et elle se baissa pile au bon moment pour éviter l'anneau. Ne voulant pas que les enfants soient témoins d'un meurtre elle le poussa ensuite de la trajectoire, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

Elle le frappa ensuite à l'autre poignet et lui donna un coup dans la nuque, le rendant inconscient, et plus ou moins inoffensif avec ses poignets brisés.

"Merci beaucoup." Kaya

"Trop cool." les enfants

"Pas de soucis. C'était mon adversaire." Kate

"Oh mon dieu ton épaule." Kaya

"C'est rien. Vous en faites pas miss." Kate

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" Oignon

"On va aider le capitaine ?" Piment

"Non, on reste là et on attend que les garçons nous donnent le signal. Enfin on va bouger un peu, mais on reste à l'écart des combats." Kate

Elle avait pas envie de rester près de Jango plus longtemps que nécessaire, Kaya et les enfants partageaient son avis. Ils bougèrent un peu plus loin.

"Mais le capitaine va être inquiet pour nous." Carotte

"Balto retourne vers Luffy et Zoro d'accord. Tu les conduiras ici quand ils auront fini de s'occuper des pirates du Chat Noir." Kate

Balto aboya une fois, lui lécha le visage avant de partir.

"Comme ça ils seront rassurés et auront un moyen de nous retrouver." Kate

Elle se fit ensuite soigner par Kaya qui insista pour au moins bander la plaie. Elle se servit des restes de la chemise de Kate pour cela.

"Je veux aider le capitaine." Piment

"Si vous bougez de là sans ma permission je vous jure que je vous le ferez regretter. Les garçons n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour vous plus que nécessaire. Kuro n'hésiterait pas une seconde à vous tuez. Compris ?" Kate

Elle avait du utiliser une voix plus menaçante qu'elle ne le croyait parce qu'ils avaient l'air terrifiés. Mais bon au moins ils désobéiraient pas. Elle aimait pas faire peur comme ça, mais ils ne comprenaient pas le danger dans lequel ils étaient. Zoro et Luffy auraient assez à faire avec Usopp qui était en sale état sans en rajouter une couche avec eux en plus.

Voyant l'inquiétude des quatre, Kate leur fit parler d'Usopp et de toutes les "aventures" qu'il avait vécu. Cela eut le bon côté de réussir à les détendre. Même si ils étaient plus que ravis de voir Zoro qui supportait Usopp, Nami et Luffy arrivaient avec Balto un long moment après.

Ils étaient un peu amochés mais ils étaient victorieux. Luffy avait botté le cul de Kuro en beauté apparemment.

Enfin un peu de repos.


	6. Chapter 6

Après le combat Usopp les remercia et leur dit qu'il allait prendre la mer pour devenir un pirate.

Ils dormirent quelques heures, épuisés par les combats, mais aussi par la nuit blanche de la nuit d'avant. Ils ne dormirent pas très longtemps, et dès le réveil ils allèrent manger au restaurant du village.

"Bon on mets les voiles ?" Zoro

"Faut acheter des provisions avant." Kate

Kaya les rejoignit à ce moment là, elle les remercia et leur offrit un cadeau. Ils la suivirent pour savoir de quoi elle parlait : c'était une caravelle. Un magnifique bateau, le Vogue avait même fait en sorte de les fournir en vivres. C'était extrêmement généreux de sa part.

Nami écoutait les instructions pour naviguer de Merry, Zoro était en train de reprendre Luffy qui était malpoli envers Kaya. Kate quand à elle était en train de tenir Balto, il voulait sauter sur Kaya, et elle la remerciait en même temps pour ce magnifique présent. Ils virent ensuite arriver une grosse boule : c'était Usopp avec son sac. Il leur arrivait droit dessus.  
Zoro et Luffy arrêtèrent sa descente avec leur pied, malheureusement ils lui écrasèrent le visage au passage.

Usopp commença ensuite à leur dire qu'ils se croiseraient peut être de temps en temps, à la plus grande confusion de Luffy et l'exaspération de Zoro. Ce dernier qui ne perdit pas de temps à lui dire de monter à bord.

"Tu fais déjà parti de notre équipage non ?" Luffy

Même si il semblait vouloir être le capitaine à l'agacement de Luffy.

"Il a eu l'entrée facile non ?" Kate

"Carrément." Zoro

Zoro lui avait raconté comment Luffy l'avait presque forcé à rejoindre son équipage, une histoire qui faisait bien rire Kate.

Ils prirent ensuite la mer, et une fois au large trinquèrent au nouveau membre de leur équipage, ainsi qu'à leur bateau.

* * *

"Usopp est vraiment plein d'enthousiasme." Kate

Balto aboya et Zoro se contenta de s'étirer, en effet Usopp était en train de s'inventer une histoire de défense du Vogue Merry. Nami était en train d'observer des cartes, Kate quand à elle était en train de dessiner l'île d'Usopp.

Luffy leur montra ensuite leur étendard.

"Je pourrai peut être le retravailler un peu non ?" Kate

Luffy était vraiment pas doué en dessin, et aucun d'eux ne voulait avoir ça pour les représenter.

"Tu sais c'est sensé faire peur. Un drapeau pirate représente la mort." Zoro

"Je dois admettre que je suis assez effrayée mais par ton absence de talent." Nami

"Vous déconnez ou quoi, ça fout la trouille ce dessin." Kate

Usopp décida de s'en charger et Kate le laissa faire, elle voulait pas s'en mêler. Il tenta de faire un drapeau pirate à son image, ce qui lui valut des coups sur la tête cadeaux Zoro et Luffy. Il finit enfin par se résigner, et retravailla le dessin de Luffy.

Il réussit à faire quelque chose de très sympa, Kate l'aida ensuite à le peindre sur la grande voile. A eux deux ils eurent vite fait

Ils arrivèrent ensuite en vue d'une île, apparemment c'était la légendaire île au trésor, Usopp en avait entendu parler. C'était une île légendaire, et ceux qui y arrivaient faisait face à la colère des dieux. Ils arrivèrent en pleine tempête, ce qui fit paniquer Usopp, Luffy lui était emballé, Nami quand à elle pensait à la richesse qu'elle allait gagner. Elle était donc vraiment pour.

Ils débarquèrent ensuite, Usopp étant presque collé à Zoro, pour l'amusement de Kate, ce qui l'amusait moins était qu'elle devait tenir Balto pour qu'il reste près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à se balader sur une île inconnue.

Nami leur racontait certaines des rumeurs qui courraient à propos de l'île, toutes plus paniquantes les unes que les autres. Zoro en eut assez et décida de dormir, il s'assit et s'endormit presque de suite. Les autres restèrent dans la clairière ensuite. Ils observèrent avec crainte : Usopp et Nami, curiosité : Luffy, fascination : Kate. Il y avait des animaux très étranges, des mélanges très curieux : panda avec des ailes de chauve souris, loups avec des attributs de coq.

Une voix retentit ensuite, leur disant de partir pour ne pas risquer la colère des dieux. Il tenta de leur faire peur, mais perdit un peu sa crédibilité d'homme mystérieux quand il dit avoir été un pirate. Agacé par leur manque de peur, il déclencha ensuite des pièges : des pieux en bois lancés du sol, des cailloux tombant des arbres.

Il tira ensuite sur Luffy qui ne fut pas blessé dû à son corps élastique, mais en faisant cela il trahit sa position, et Balto lui courut ensuite aprè faisant sortir de sa cachette. C'était un homme dans un coffre au trésor.

"La mer est peuplée de gens très étrange. Bon travail Balto." Kate

Balto avait les dents fermés sur les cheveux de l'homme : cheveux qui lui donnait une forme de buisson. La prise que Balto avait sur lui l'empêcha de s'enfuir comme il semblait le désirer.

Il finit par se résigner à son sort, et ils s'assirent tous, sauf Zoro qui dormait pour avoir des explications. Kate en profita pour sortir son carnet à dessin et elle réalisa des croquis des animaux de l'île. Elle doutait d'en revoir un jour de la sorte.

"En tout cas c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un enfoncé dans un coffre. T'es né comme ça ? Toute la famille est pareille ?" Luffy

"Oui en effet, ma mère vivait dans un tonneau et mon père dans une valise. Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'on peut naitre comme ça..." l'homme répondit en s'énervant

"Et c'est une bonne question. On trouve de tout sur les mers." Kate défendit Luffy

C'était quand même très drôle d'imaginer des gens naissant comme ça.

Gaimon leur expliqua ensuite qu'il vivait sur cette île et dans ce coffre depuis environ vingt ans. Zoro arriva ensuite, venant juste de se réveilla. Il eut une réaction de choc en voyant Gaimon, chose totalement compréhensible. Puis à l'agacement total de Gaimon il posa la même question que Luffy par rapport à sa naissance.

Luffy et lui tentèrent ensuite d'aider Gaimon à sortir du coffre mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Ce qui était une bonne chose pensa Kate, elle ne voulait pas imaginer l'état du squelette de Gaimon après vingt ans dans un coffre.

Gaimon et Luffy sympathisèrent ensuite, Gaimon tentait de leur faire peur à propos de la route de Grand Line, mais il en fallait bien plus pour Luffy, apparemment Luffy faisait penser à Gaimon à sa propre jeunesse : ils croyaient en leur rêves.

Il leur parla ensuite de sa vie de pirate, quand il débarqua sur cette île avec son équipage. Ils étaient à la recherche des trésors de cette île légendaire, mais ils ne trouvèrent que des coffres vides. Il tenta dans un dernier espoir de monter en haut de la colline au centre de l'île et avant de tomber il vit des coffres au trésor. Malheureusement il tomba et se retrouva coincé dans le coffre.

Son équipage était parti sans lui, et depuis il faisait fuir les pirates avec les animaux protégeant ainsi les cinq coffres au trésor, qu'il espérait un jour réussir à obtenir.

Nami et Luffy se proposèrent ensuite pour aller chercher les trésors à la place de Gaimon. Ils montèrent donc sur une sorte de tortue éléphant qui les mena devant la colline, Balto aimait vraiment pas l'expérience il se colla contre Kate et Zoro et il trembla tout du long. La colline était vraiment haute. Luffy monta de suite en se servant de ses pouvoirs d'homme élastique.

Il avait trouvé les cinq coffres,mais il refusait de les descendre. Pour la plus grande colère de Nami et Usopp, les autres avaient compris que les coffre étaient vides. Le trésor avait déjà été pillé.  
Luffy lui proposa ensuite de venir avec eux pour trouver le One Piece, cela fit pleurer Gaimon. Qui n'avait plus eu de conversation depuis qu'il était coincé dans son coffre mais il refusa. Il voulait protéger l'île et ses animaux.

Ils partirent donc le lendemain matin après avoir fait leurs adieux à Gaimon et aux animaux. Kate était ravie elle avait réalisé pleins de croquis intéressant, elle avait hâte de pouvoir acheter du matériel pour peindre. Elle n'en avait pas trouvé sur l'île d'Usopp.

Luffy et Usopp voulaient essayer le canon du Merry, Nami navigua donc le bateau près d'un récif qui avait l'air parfait pour s'entrainer. Zoro dormait comme un loir, Nami et Kate prenait le soleil. Balto quand à lui suivait Luffy partout, Luffy lui montrait donc bien le canon et tout ce qu'il faisait.

Balto observait tout fasciné, il aboyait en encouragement même si Luffy était vraiment nul au tir. Usopp en revanche se débrouillait très bien, touchant la cible du premier coup, même si il semblait vraiment choqué à propos de ça.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, Luffy était en train de dire qu'il leur manquait une personne importante avant de partir pour Grand Line, tous semblaient penser qu'il parlait d'un cuisinier. Kate avait en effet prévenue qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas éternellement des repas. Elle n'aimait pas cuisiner, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais Luffy lui pensait à des musiciens.

"Alors là c'est la meilleure." Zoro

"Tu as vraiment une fascination pour eux pas vrai Luffy." Kate

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire naviguer ?" Nami

"Et moi qui pensait que t'aller avoir une bonne idée." Usopp

Un homme débarqua ensuite sur le pont, Luffy sortit pour s'en charger. Il venait de le mettre à terre, quand Zoro l'interpella. Johnny, ami de Zoro, ou son frère vu que Johnny l'appela frérot. Il alla ensuite chercher Yosaku, ce dernier était en sale état. Apparemment il était tombé malade tout d'un coup, sans raison.

Johnny ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soigner, il avait fini par l'amener sur le rocher en espérant qu'il puisse récupérer. C'était le rocher qu'Usopp avait dégommé un peu plus tôt. Heureusement Nami reconnut les symptômes du scorbut, elle lui administra ensuite du citron, pour palier les carences alimentaires.

Yosaku se releva ensuite comme si tout allait bien, mais c'était un peu trop tôt il était pas totalement remis. Apparemment Johnny et Yosaku étaient des chasseurs de prime qui avaient travaillé avec Zoro avant.

Ils avaient en tout cas reçu un avertissement par rapport à leur alimentation, ils devaient être prudent pour ne pas tomber malade.

"Je suis pas cuisinière, il nous en faudrait un avant de partir pour Grand Line." Kate

"Oui tu as raison, ce serait plus prudent." Nami "Il faut avoir des connaissances spécifiques."

"Dans ce cas il nous faut un cuisinier." Luffy

Johnny leur parla ensuite d'un navire restaurant, près de Grand Line. Il les informa ensuite qu'il y avait des rumeurs par rapport à Oeil de Faucon qui serait dans les parages.

"Œil de Faucon ? Sérieusement ?" Kate

En voyant le regard de Zoro, Kate comprit que c'était lui l'homme qu'il voulait battre. Johnny les conduisit ensuite au Baratie. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient trouver un bon cuisinier, et Zoro en sortirait vivant. Elle connaissait les noms des sept grands corsaires ayant vécu à Marijoie, de plus son premier maître se plaignait souvent d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent au Baratie assez vite, il avait une forme de poisson, c'était assez amusant. Ils allaient descendre, quand ils virent un navire de la marine juste à côté d'eux.

Luffy et Usopp se présentèrent, Usopp agaçant Luffy en se mettant au même niveau que lui. L'officier de la marine les laissa ensuite pour aller déjeuner avec une jolie femme. Ses hommes leur tirèrent ensuite dessus. Luffy dévia la course du tir avec son corps élastique, mais au lieu de renvoyer le canon à l'envoyeur il l'envoya en plein milieu du navire restaurant.

Deux cuisiniers arrivèrent ensuite, et Luffy s'excusa, il partit ensuite avec eux se faisant trainer. Usopp et Nami attendaient à la proue, Balto était avec eux sur ses pattes arrières, ses pattes avants appuyé sur la rampe. Il gémissait de temps en temps en attendant son ami. Zoro attendait dans un état de demi sommeil, Kate quand à elle aidait Yosaku et Johnny a réparer le navire des dégâts causés par le combat entre Johnny et Luffy.

Elle les laissa finir, les autres allaient voir ce que faisait Luffy et elle voulait savoir aussi. Elle dut par contre leur laisser Balto, il était probable que les animaux ne soient pas autorisés dans le restaurant. Il était pas du tout content de rester à bord et Kate se sentit ultra coupable en entendant ses gémissements de tristesse.

Ils utilisèrent le bateau de Johnny et Yosaku pour se rapprocher du navire restaurant. Ils entrèrent pour voir un gars blond en costard tenir en l'air le lieutenant Fullbody qui avait ordonné à ses hommes de leur tirer dessus un peu plus tôt. Le gars en costard avait l'air balèze.

"J'aime bien cet endroit. Il y a de l'ambiance." Zoro

"Pourquoi est ce que ça ne me surprend pas." Kate

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à une table où ils pouvaient observer la suite des événements. Ils virent ensuite Luffy tomber du plafond avec un autre homme plus âgé et avec une moustache bizarre, il avait aussi une jambe de bois. Il frappa ensuite le cuistot en costard et ensuite le lieutenant de la marine pour le faire dégager. C'était vraiment une maison de fou.

"Ben dis donc, il y a vraiment de l'agitation ici." Kate commenta

En effet un homme de Don Krieg venait de rentrer dans le restaurant après avoir tiré sur un soldat de la marine. Il avait apparemment réussi à s'échapper du bateau de la marine. Don Krieg était soi disant le pirate le plus craint d'East Blue.

Le pirate se fit assommer, frapper et trainer dehors par un autre cuistot, il avait pas d'argent pour payer son repas. Les autres clients acclamaient même le cuistot, juste parce que c'était un pirate. Kate détourna les yeux de la scène, quel qu'en soit la raison elle n'aimait pas voir un type se faire tabasser sous les acclamations, encore moins un gars à moitié mort de faim. Elle observa avec un peu d'amusement la manière dont les marines se tiraient à quatre pattes de là. Ils faisaient beaucoup moins les fiers à présent.

Ils étaient en train de manger, ils attendaient Luffy, ils avaient entendu les cuisiniers dirent qu'il allait devoir rester pendant un an pour réparer les dégâts.

"Un an. Il va couler le resto en moins temps que ça." Zoro

"Ça c'est sur, il est pas doué en cuisine. " Kate

Elle avait tenté de lui faire faire la vaisselle, mais ça avait été un échec cuisant.

Ils entendirent ensuite du boucan en cuisine, et ils échangèrent des sourires, c'était du Luffy ça c'était sur.

Ils finirent enfin par le voir, il était vraiment trop drôle avec son tablier accroché à la taille. Il était énervé que son équipage soit à une table alors qu'il devait travailler, lorsque Zoro se foutu de lui il lui mit une crotte de nez dans son verre d'eau, quand Zoro ne regardait pas bien sûr. C'était vraiment des gamins.

Zoro se vengea bien, il lui fit boire l'eau, pour le plus grand amusement de Usopp et Nami. Kate était aussi amusée mais pas comme ses deux là. Ils attiraient vraiment trop d'attention.

Elle fut en revanche totalement surprise, et ne put stopper un mouvement de recul quand le cuistot en costard arriva, se mit à genoux entre Nami et elle, et leur présenta des roses, tout en leur déclarant son amour. Il disait qu'il voudrait bien se faire pirate pour pouvoir admirer leur beauté mais il avait malheureusement un boulet qui le retenait à ce navire. Apparemment c'était le patron du restaurant qui le retenait au Baratie.

Le boulet en question lui dit d'ailleurs qu'il avait qu'à dégager. Sanji lui dit ensuite qu'il resterait à bord du restaurant jusqu'à la mort du patron. Il servit ensuite du vin à Nami et Kate, et déposa des salades de fruits devant elles. Kate ne put s'empêcher de se raidir lorsqu'il mit ses bras autour d'elle. Heureusement il ne tenta pas de lui prendre la main ou d'initier un quelconque contact. Nami elle profita au maximum des avances de Sanji, le cuistot, se faisant même offrir le repas.

Après son numéro de charme il traina Luffy pour le remettre au travail.

Zoro et les autres retournèrent ensuite au navire, Balto leur sautant dessus avec enthousiasme, même si il avait l'air très triste de ne pas voir Luffy avec eux. Nami partit de suite dans la chambre des filles et Usopp alla s'occuper. Johnny et Yosaku dormaient sur le pont. Zoro stoppa Kate pour lui parler.

"Kate tout va bien ?" Zoro

"Bien sûr pourquoi ?" Kate

"Tu avais pas l'air à l'aise dans le resto, c'est à cause des avances du blond ?" Zoro "Parce que si tu veux je vais lui demander qu'il te laisse tranquille."

"C'est gentil mais t'inquiète pas. J'ai surtout été surprise." Kate

"Surprise ?" Zoro

"Oui je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive comme ça et commence à nous draguer. Mais vraiment je vais bien t'en fais pas. Et puis je m'y ferai, Luffy le veut dans l'équipage. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il trouvera bien un moyen de le faire nous rejoindre." Kate

"Pas faux. Mais si jamais tu as besoin j'hésite pas d'accord ? " Zoro

"Promis. Merci Zoro." Kate

"Pas de soucis, j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils t'ont fait pendant ses deux ans, mais sache que ça se reproduira plus. " Zoro

Il lui fit une tape sur la tête et la laissa pour aller dormir.

Kate le regarda partir avec un sourire triste. Elle était contente de l'avoir pour veiller sur elle.

* * *

"Pft, ça fait quatre jour qu'on est là. On s'ennuie ici. On a de la route quand est ce qu'on met les voiles." Usopp

"Aucune idée." Zoro

"Et sinon vous croyez que c'est vrai vous ? Que Luffy va travailler ici pendant un an ?" Usopp

"Non, ils vont le virer avant j'en suis sûre. Je suis même étonnée que ce soit pas déjà fait pour tout dire. Le chef est têtu ça c'est sur." Kate

Peu après cette discussion, où Luffy leur avait dit qu'il allait bientôt en reparler au patron, ils virent un vaisseau pirate arriver. Il était en sale état, il faisait apparemment partie de la flotte de Don Krieg.

"On dirait un navire fantôme vous trouvez pas ?" Kate

"Plaisante pas avec ce genre de truc. "Usopp

Usopp était d'avis de se tirer d'ici, mais il était hors de question de laisser Luffy, et c'était pas leur genre de fuir un combat non plus.

Au bout d'un moment, ils virent tous les clients du restaurant sortirent en courant paniqués.

"A votre avis qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Usopp

"Va jeter un coup d'œil tu seras fixé." Zoro

"Quoi je suis pas suicidaire moi." Usopp

"Moi non plus, mais j'ai envie de savoir. Je vais aller voir. Balto tu viens."Kate

"je croyais que tu voulais pas causer de problème en l'emmenant au resto ?" Zoro

"Ben il y a plus de clients. Donc plus de soucis. Et je l'empêcherai d'aller aux cuisines donc ça devrait aller." Kate

"T'as les chocottes Usopp ?" Zoro

"Non mais je tiens à la vie c'est tout." Usopp

"Si les pirates qui occupent ce bateau sont aussi amicaux que la proue de leur navire il risque d'y avoir du grabuge. Attendons un peu pour voir." Zoro

"Sérieux ? Mais j'ai envie de voir ce qui se passe quoi." Kate

"Attends un peu. J'ai l'impression que les choses vont devenir intéressantes." Zoro

Kate accepta à contrecœur, attendant avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils se décidèrent après avoir entendu une explosion.

"J'y vais." Zoro

"Enfin." Kate

"Allez y je reste à bord." Nami

Ils firent au revoir à Nami, Johnny et Yosaku puis ils allèrent au Baratie, Usopp tremblant derrière eux. Kate tenait Balto par le cou pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de bêtises, mais heureusement il était sympa et resta près d'elle gentiment.

Le restaurant n'avait plus aucun client, le gars qu'ils avaient vu se faire tabasser par Patty était là au sol se tenant l'épaule aux côtés d'un homme en armure ayant l'air vraiment ridicule. Les cuistots étaient eux aussi au sol, et Kate et Zoro virent des traces de balles au sol. Kate garda Balto près d'elle, il voulait rejoindre Luffy.

Ils écoutèrent donc le récit de Zeff, il avait été pirate, Don Krieg était vraiment imbu de sa personne quand même. Quand ils l'entendirent dire qu'il serait le roi des pirates ils attendirent la suite. Luffy n'allait jamais laisser passer ça. Et ils avaient raison, il parla de suite. C'est vrai que quand tu le connaissais pas il avait l'air d'un fou à dire des trucs pareils comparé à la masse de muscle en face de lui. Mais bon fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Ils savaient de quoi leur capitaine était capable, enfin ils commençaient à le savoir.

Krieg menaça ensuite Luffy de ses armes agacé par son "arrogance." Luffy ne bougea pas d'un iota, le poing prêt à frapper.

"Y a un problème Luffy. Tu veux un coup de main ?" Zoro demandant en commençant à sortir un sabre

"Ou tu débrouille tout seul contre l'autre idiot." Kate demanda une main sur un saï

"Si tu insistes on déboule." Usopp

"Ce serait plus effrayant si tu arrêtais de trembler, franchement Usopp." chuchota Kate

"Zoro, Usopp, Kate, Balto, mais je savais pas que vous étiez là." Luffy

"On était curieux des explosions." Kate "On voulait savoir ce qui se passait."

"C'est gentil d'être venu mais ça va aller." Luffy

Usopp commença à parler, comme quoi ils étaient en soutien, tout en continuant à trembler. Elle finit par le frapper sur la tête agacée. Lâchant ainsi Balto qui courut auprès de Luffy.

Krieg commença ensuite à se foutre d'eux, du manque d'homme. Sanji rappelant à Luffy de ne pas le compter dans le lot.

"En plus je savais pas que la quantité compter, mieux vaut de la qualité pas vrai ? Enfin vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience par vous même pas vrai ?" Kate

Krieg avait l'air d'avoir mangé un citron à ses mots. Mais il ne se vengea pas, il devait nourrir ses hommes. Il leur conseilla de se tirer du navire avant son retour sinon il les tuerait.

Zeff défendit Sanji quand les cuistots commencèrent à l'accuser, apparemment il savait ce que c'était que souffrir de la faim.

Elle devait reconnaître que Sanji avait un certain style, Kate pensa en le voyant menacer Gin, il aurait aucune pitié contre des gens avec le ventre plein. Elle aimerait bien le voir se battre, ça devrait être intéressant. Usopp voulait se tirer d'ici, mais ils allaient pas partir quand le resto avait des ennuis quand même, encore pas pour un mec comme Krieg.

Gin leur parla ensuite de Grand Line, ou un mec avait détruit leur armada de cinquante vaisseaux à lui tout seul. Impressionnant. Ils avaient été sauvé que grâce à une tempête emportant le vaisseau amiral loin de cet homme avec les yeux de faucons.

Kate en entendant cela sentit son sang se glacer, elle espérait qu'ils ne croiseraient pas Dracule Mihawk, parce que Zoro le défierait sans aucun doute, mais il était pas encore prêt pour ça. Savoir que cet homme était dans les parages était vraiment pas rassurant.

Zoro semblait penser au même homme, et Zeff aussi.

Usopp semblait totalement paniqué à l'idée d'aller sur Grand Line, un endroit où tout était possible, Zoro était assez excité, de même que Kate. Luffy lui était impatient d'y être. Balto aboyant de bon cœur à ses côtés, à savoir si il comprenait ce qui se passait, c'était une autre histoire.

"Moi la seule destination possible c'est la route de Grand Line. Je veux rencontrer Œil de Faucon et personne ne m'en empêchera." Zoro

Sanji jugeait apparemment qu'ils étaient des idiots pour risquer leur vie de la sorte. Ce à quoi Zoro répondit qu'il avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à son rêve et que personne d'autre que lui même pouvait dire qu'il était un idiot.

"Tu as conscience que j'en prends le droit pas vrai ?" Kate

"Ouais, mais tu te fous pas de mon rêve donc c'est bon." Zoro

"Okay, je voulais juste qu'on soit clair." Kate " Mais sinon je suis d'accord avec toi. Personne ne m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux."

Luffy et Usopp dirent la même chose, Zoro tapant sur la tête d'Usopp après.

"Zoro arrêtes de lui taper sur la tête." Kate

"Pourquoi ?" Zoro

"Il va perdre des neurones, donc de l'intelligence. Faut pas la réduire d'avantage." Kate

"Hey." Usopp rala

Zoro secoua la tête amusé, Luffy lui explosa de rire, ce qui déclencha une mini dispute entre lui et Usopp sur leur intelligence à tous les deux, avec Balto qui aboyait de temps en temps au milieu.

"Ouais, ils sont complètement givrés." Sanji

Patty leur rappela ensuite la situation par rapport à Krieg pour qu'ils puissent commencer à préparer la contre attaque. Juste à temps, ils entendaient en effet les pirates qui se préparaient à attaquer. Mais juste avant qu'ils arrivent au restaurant, leur galion fut détruit, sans aucune explication apparente. Le bateau avait été coupé en deux, provoquant une énorme vague et des nouveaux courants.

Luffy, et les autres se mirent ensuite à courir vers le Vogue Merry, inquiet pour leur vaisseau et pour leurs amis. Ils aidèrent Johnny et Yosaku à sortir de l'eau. Nami les avait jeté à l'eau et était parti avec le Vogue Merry.

Kate tourna son attention vers Zoro en le sentant se raidir, elle le vit fixer un homme approchant dans un bateau bizarre. Œil de Faucon était là, ça expliquait le sort du galion.

La situation venait de se compliquer, encore.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate avait vraiment du mal à y croire, Nami les avait lâché là comme ça, balançant Yosaku et Johnny à l'eau et partant avec leur bateau. Usopp était furieux à cause du bateau, c'était Kaya qui leur avait offert. Zoro lui était fâché pour la trahison, Luffy lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça et voulait la récupérer. Kate ne comprenait pas non plus. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé au Baratie elle était un peu plus distante mais pas au point de réussir à prévoir ça. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait raté ? Pourquoi Nami avait rien dit si elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec eux ?

"Zoro, Usopp, Kate, Balto je veux que vous vous lanciez à sa poursuite il faut la rattraper à tout prix." Luffy leur ordonna

Il voulait qu'ils suivent Nami avec le bateau des deux chasseurs de prime.

"Oh ça suffit, oublie la cette sale petite voleuse. Elle en vaut pas la peine. Elle a qu'à le garder son bateau." Zoro

Kate le frappa derrière la tête pour ce commentaire et Balto gronda.

"Elle fera partie de mon équipage, je ne veux pas d'un autre navigateur." Luffy

"Tu as entendu les ordres Zoro. Allons y." Kate

Zoro finit par soupirer en voyant le regard déterminé de Luffy et celui presque suppliant de Kate. Le bateau des deux était prêt, ils étaient prêts à partir. Luffy voulait rester encore un peu au Baratie, il avait encore des choses à régler. Zoro le mit en garde et lui demanda d'être prudent.

"Ouais fais gaffe on a besoin de notre capitaine." Kate

Balto lécha ensuite la main de Luffy avant de sauter dans le bateau avec Johnny et Yosaku. Usopp était aussi à bord. Juste après Œil de Faucon fut en pleine ligne de mire, Zoro ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

"Zoro c'est qui ce type ?" Luffy

"C'est l'homme que j'ai cherché toutes ses années. C'est Mihawk on l'appelle Œil de Faucon." Zoro " C'est l'homme le plus puissant du monde."

"C'est le plus grand manieur de sabre connu pour le moment. Il est aussi un des Sept Grands Corsaires." Kate continua l'explication voyant que Zoro n'allait pas le faire.

"Un grand corsaire ?" Luffy

"Un homme qui est en alliance avec le gouvernement mondial, la marine les laisse tranquille en échange d'une part de leur butin ainsi que leur aide si demandé." Kate

Elle avait les poings serrés, ils en étaient presque blancs.

"Kate ?" Luffy

"L'homme responsable pour la destruction de mon village en est un." Kate

Elle serra ensuite les dents, et Luffy comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler d'avantage resta silencieux. Ils observèrent donc en silence Zoro partir pour aller vers Mihawk. Pour le défier.

Kate regardait la situation sans rien faire, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Zoro avait choisi de défier Mihawk, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, pas encore en tout cas, mais si elle intervenait elle le blesserait bien plus que si il perdait. Elle se força donc à rester immobile près de Luffy, et les autres.

Usopp voulait partir après Nami, il ne semblait pas comprendre totalement l'importance du moment, toute l'attention de Luffy était sur le combat qui allait commencer, Johnny et Yosaku étaient surs que Zoro allait gagner.

Mais Mihawk montra de suite la différence entre les deux, ne se battant qu'avec un minuscule poignard. Il réussissait à bloquer ou éviter chacune des attaques de leur ami comme si c'était celle d'un enfant.  
C'était probablement le cas à ses yeux malheureusement.

Zoro était à bout de force, Yosaku et Johnny voulurent aller l'aider mais Luffy les retint, tremblant lui aussi de l'envie d'aider son ami. Ça lui donnait au moins une chose sur laquelle se concentrer. Kate avait les poings serrés et tout son corps était contracté.

Zoro se prépara à lancer une attaque mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que de se mettre en position Mihawk l'avait frappé, poignardait avec son minuscule poignard à la poitrine. Zoro ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne tenta pas de reculer pour se sauver. Mihawk finit par sortir son poignard de la poitrine de Zoro, se recula et rengaina son arme.

Il sortit à la place son sabre qu'il portait dans le dos, une lame noire.

"C'est le dernier coup." Kate murmura

Elle tenait la rambarde d'une main et Balto de l'autre, ayant besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle espérait vraiment que Zoro allait s'en sortir vivant.

Zoro était blessé au torse et deux de ses sabres étaient brisés, pas le Wado heureusement. Il se releva ensuite, rengaina le Wado dans son étui le tint dans une main et fit face à Mihawk bras écarté pour le dernier coup. Le coup fatal.

Il la reçut le dos droit et la tête haute, Kate n'attendit plus une seconde supplémentaire.

"Usopp garde Balto." Kate

Usopp attrapa Balto par instinct, juste à temps, Kate sauta à l'eau se mettant à nager vers l'endroit où Zoro était tombé. Balto tenta de la rejoindre mais Usopp tint bon.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'endroit où il avait coulé avec son sabre et sans hésitation plongea à sa suite. Mihawk les informa entre temps que Zoro était encore vivant. Johnny et Yosaku voulurent la rejoindre pour l'aider mais Luffy leur dit que c'était pas la peine.

"Rapprochez plutôt le bateau et préparez vous à le hisser à bord." Luffy

Les trois hommes firent ce qu'il leur avait dit et quelque secondes après Kate remonta avec Zoro dans les bras et le sabre dans la bouche. Elle avait réussi à rattrapez le dernier in extremis. Elle nagea vers le bateau, trainant Zoro au passage. Elle était soulagée de le voir vivant.

"Kate il va bien ?" Luffy hurla

Elle réussit à lui repondre avec le sabre dans la bouche.

"Il survivra, il va juste avoir une énorme cicatrice. Enfin si on m'aide à le sortir de l'eau. Et qu'il y a une trousse de secours à bord." Kate

Usopp commença à en chercher une pendant que Balto, Johnny et Yosaku l'aidait à mettre Zoro dans le bateau et à la sortir de l'eau ensuite.

Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps à lui enlever son T Shirt pour examiner la blessure, Usopp commença à l'aider à le soigner. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent vraiment commencer ils entendirent le message de Mihawk.

"Tu es encore trop jeune pour mourir jeune escrimeur. Écoute moi bien je m'appelle Dracul Mihawk. Apprends à te connaître. Parcours le monde. Deviens plus fort. Progresse. Va jusqu'au bout de tes possibilités. Peut importe les années que ça prendra, nous nous affronterons de nouveau. Entraine toi. Surpasse mon épée. Surpasse moi. Je t'attendrai Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk

"Mon sabre." Zoro souffla

Kate lui passa sans hésiter. Sachant que de toute façon il était plus têtu qu'une mule et qu'il ne se laisserait pas soigner tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se contenta donc une fois fait de faire pression sur la blessure pour limiter la perte de sang.

"Luffy. Tu m'entends ?" Zoro

"Oui." Luffy

"T'as eu peur. Allez avoue. Tu serai bien embêté si je n'arrivais pas à devenir le plus grand manieur de sabre du monde hein ? Rassure toi, jamais, jamais je ne perdrais un autre combat. Je deviendrai plus fort que n'importe qui au monde. La prochaine fois je le battrai. Je te jure de plus jamais perdre un seul combat. Ca te va comme ça roi des pirates ?" Zoro

"Parfait." Luffy répondit en souriant

"Vous avez fini maintenant je peux soigner cet idiot tranquillement ?" Kate rala

"Oui Kate." Luffy répondit d'un air penaud entendant aussi bien l'inquiétude que l'agacement

Zoro répondit la même chose avec le même air de chien battu. Kate eut vaguement conscience de la stupidité de Krieg quand il défia Mihawk et du départ de ce dernier. Mais le plus gros de sa concentration était sur Zoro.

"Usopp, Kate Balto." Luffy cria

Usopp tourna la tête vers le capitaine et Balto aboya. Kate se tourna légèrement vers lui tout en continuant de nettoyer la plaie.

"C'est pas le moment de trainer. Partez à la poursuite de Nami." Luffy

"Ok, on se charge de la récupérez elle et le bateau. De ton côté tache de nous dégotter un bon cuistot. On compte sur toi. Et quand on sera tous réuni on partira pour la route de Grande Line et en avant pour l'aventure." Usopp criait à la fin

Balto aboyait beaucoup comme pour approuver l'idée et Kate eut un sourire sur les lèvres, contente de voir Usopp se reprendre.

"Luffy, tu as pas intérêt de laisser l'autre abruti en armure gagné. Ok ?" Kate

"Pas de soucis, je vais lui faire sa fête." Luffy

Ils partirent ensuite à la suite de Nami. Usopp guidait le navire, avec Balto qui semblait savoir où aller pour suivre Nami, leur permettant ainsi de la retrouver plus facilement. Kate était en train de soigner Zoro sous les yeux vigilants des deux chasseurs de prime qui étaient en larmes et questionnaient tout ce qu'elle faisait.

"Vous deux laissez moi travailler. C'est suffisamment difficile comme ça j'ai pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez une couche compris. Si vous continuez je vous assomme." Kate finit par craquer

Les deux semblaient quelques peu terrifiés et obéirent se tenant à distance et la laissant travailler en paix. Ils agaçaient Usopp à présent vu qu'ils continuaient de pleurer et de s'inquiéter.

Finalement elle avait fini, c'était du travail temporaire, ils devaient voir un docteur, mais ça tiendrait et ça l'empêcherait de claquer. Si il y allait pas trop fort bien sûr.

"Frangine il va survivre ?" Johnny

"Oui. Il a besoin de repos et d'un docteur mais ça devrait aller en attendant. Enfin faut qu'il y aille en douceur quand même." Kate

"Quel soulagement." Yosaku

Un moment passa, ils étaient tous silencieux, voulant laisser Zoro dormir en paix.

"La direction qu'elle prend c'est vers le repère d'Arlong." Johnny finit par dire

"Arlong ? C'est qui ?" Kate

"Un homme poisson extrêmement dangereux. Il est recherché pour 20 000 000 de berry." Yosaku

"20 000 000 c'est une catastrophe." Usopp commença à paniquer

"Du calme. Faut prévenir Luffy pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre. Qui est le meilleur nageur ?" Kate

"Moi." Yosaku

"Tu pourrais retourner au Baratie et prévenir Luffy de notre destination. On aura peut être besoin de son aide. Et dans tous les cas faut qu'il puisse nous retrouver et il ne sait pas naviguer." Kate

"Pas de soucis frangine. Je m'en charge." Yosaku

Après avoir dit ses au revoir à tout le monde il plongea pour aller vers Luffy.

"Arlong il a des hommes de mains ?" Zoro

"Oui, tout un équipage." Johnny

"Alors on aura besoin de Luffy. Surtout avec toi dans cet état Zoro." Kate

"Je vais bien. Un peu d'alcool et de repos et je serai comme neuf." Zoro

"Usopp le jour où je laisse Zoro devenir docteur assomme moi s'il te plait." Kate

"Pas de soucis." Usopp

"Ca veut dire quoi ?"Zoro

"Que ce que tu viens de dire est totalement stupide, tu as besoin d'un docteur pour qu'il puisse te soigner totalement. Ce que j'ai fait n'est que temporaire. Je suis pas docteur." Kate

"Dis comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaisses en soin ?" Usopp

"C'était une nécessité là où je vivais avant." Kate

Sentant qu'il ferait mieux de changer de sujet Usopp commença à raconter de grandes aventures avec lui comme héros pour le reste du voyage. Cela faisait déjà presque un jour que Nami les avait planté, et qu'ils avaient quitté Luffy.

"Regardez on y est c'est Arlong Park droit devant." Johnny

"Ca y est on est arrivé au repère d'Arlong, le redoutable homme poisson de Grand Line. Vous êtes surs que Nami se trouve ici ?" Usopp

"Ben justement c'est ce qu'on cherche à découvrir. Si vous voulez mon avis, la meilleure chose à faire serait de chercher le Vogue Merry en faisant le tour de l'île." Johnny

"Oui, bonne idée." Usopp

"Non on fonce." Zoro

"Je te suis." Kate

"Quoi ?!" Usopp et Johnny

"On peut quand même pas foncer dans le tas." Johnny

"On peut pas risquer notre vie sans avoir la certitude que Nami soit bien sur l'île." Usopp

"C'est vrai quoi. N'oubliez pas qu'on à affaire à des hommes poissons." Johnny

"Et vous êtes quoi vous ? Des hommes ou des poules mouillées ?" Kate

"Arrêtez vos simagrées tous les deux, c'est fatigant. Luffy m'a demandé de ramener cette fille, et je la ramerai un point c'est tout. Je me fous de savoir à qui on à affaire ça ne changera rien." Zoro

"Il a raison. On doit trouver Nami." Kate

Zoro et elle étaient de dos, totalement concentré sur Arlong Park leur destination, ils ne virent donc pas les coups arrivés, se faisant assommer donc sans aucune difficulté.


	8. Chapter 8

"Je vais vous tuer dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, que ce soit bien clair avec vous." Kate

Elle était attaché au bateau à côté de Zoro qui était dans le même état. Mais lui avec ses blessures la situation craignait un peu plus.

"Sérieusement on est attaché et on doit écouter ses rêves de grandeur en plus." Kate

"Un jour je le tuerai. Parole de Zoro." Zoro

"Botte lui le cul, se sera plus simple, et moins sanglant." Kate

Ils se dirrigeaient vers le Vogue Merry qu'ils avaient trouvé près du village de Cocoyashi, et ils voulaient le récupérer. Sauf que avant d'y arriver Usopp et Johnny virent trois hommes poissons, les poussant forcément à agir comme des lâches, ne s'arrêtant pas et essayant de passer inaperçue.

"Pourquoi on s'est pas arrêté ?" Zoro

Usopp et Johnny voulaient retourner avec Luffy et ignorer totalement la situation présente. Et peu importe combien de fois ils le demandaient ils refusaient de les détacher.

Et quand deux hommes poissons les repérèrent ils prirent Balto avec eux et s'enfuirent. Les laissant attachés et sans défense possible au bateau. Leur seule qualité rédemptrice aux yeux de Kate c'est que Johnny avait mis Balto sur son dos, se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait dit par rapport à son incapacité à nager.

Les deux hommes poissons montèrent ensuite à bord et décida de les garder ficelés mais de les mener à Arlong. Ils pensaient que Zoro avait été torturé : à cause des bandages qui servaient presque de T Shirt, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient condamnés à l'exil.

Au moins ils allaient à Arlong Park comme ils le voulaient au début, même si c'était pas exactement comme prévu. Ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre dos à dos. La situation n'était pas au mieux.  
Elle allait égorger Usopp et Johnny, ils avaient intérêt à prendre soin de Balto en tout cas, sinon elle allait les faire souffrir.

"Pour la dernière fois, et avant que je ne perde patience. Que viens tu faire ici ?" Arlong

"Je te l'ai déjà dit espèce de sirène travesti, je suis à la recherche d'une fille. T'es sourd ou quoi ?" Zoro

Kate lui donna un coup de tête, il avait pas besoin de les insulter en plus. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça. Et Arlong avait pas l'air d'apprécier les humains à la base, pas besoin d'envenimer les choses. Il pensait même que les hommes poissons étaient l'espèce supérieure.

Avant que Zoro ne décide de les insulter de nouveau pour s'être fait traiter d'inférieur, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie. Nami était là, libre, et avec le tatouage d'Arlong sur l'épaule. D'un coup Kate comprenait mieux pourquoi Nami refusait de se changer devant elle.

Elle était la cartographe d'Arlong. Elle décida de se comporter comme une salope, mais en regardant dans ses yeux, en se tordant la nuque au passage, Kate crut voir du regret dedans. Contrairement à Zoro qui semblait penser le pire d'elle. Mais bon il avait une dent contre elle depuis qu'elle les avait laissé tomber au bas de l'une flaque d'huile pour son trésor.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis une vrai pirate. Et je travaille pour le clan Arlong." Nami dit après avoir mis son tatouage bien en évidence

"A savoir si le tatouage est un tatouage et pas une simple marque comme pour le bétail entre autre chose." Kate

Elle pensait en disant ça au sien, la marque du dragon qu'elle avait dans le dos. Elle était curieuse de savoir si pour Nami ce n'était pas la même chose. Vu la tête qu'elle venait de faire elle pencherait plus pour cette option.

Encore plus quand Arlong dit que Nami était même prête à oublier la mort de ses parents pour de l'argent. Il y avait quelque chose qui leur manquait pour comprendre la situation.

"Désolé Kate." Zoro

Elle eut même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'elle se sentait tombé, cet abruti venait de les lancer à l'eau. Elle allait le tuer si ils s'en sortaient.

Heureusement Nami les sortit de là après un moment.

"On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ?" Nami

"Demande à l'autre. J'ai été prise sur le fait." Kate répondit en reprenant son souffle.

Elle se dégagea ensuite de la prise de Nami pour tomber sur le côté, ne voulant quand même pas faire pression sur la blessure de Zoro.

"Je peux savoir ce que toi tu fous ? T'es une petite joueuse, même pas le cran de regarder un homme se noyer. Arrête de jouer au dur ça te vas pas. Dis donc t'aurait pu venir nous chercher plus vite, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me noyer." Zoro

Cela lui valut un coup de pied de la part de Nami, Kate ne dit rien, mais il l'avait quand même cherché.

Nami demanda ensuite à Arlong de les enfermer quelque part, mais avant qu'ils ne le fassent, un des hommes qui les avait arrêté revint pour prévenir Arlong qu'Usopp avait réussi à se faire la belle. Mais ils avaient quand même une piste, à Cocoyashi.

On les conduisit ensuite dans une pièce noire.

"Ils ont pas parlé de Johnny et Balto, ils ont peut être réussi à se planquer." Kate

"J'espère. Usopp devrait s'en sortir, il est doué pour se planquer." Zoro

"Esperons. Tu es un abruti tu sais." Kate

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?" Zoro

"Tu veux dire autre qu'insulter celui qui nous détient et tout faire pour provoquer Nami, je sais pas. Peut être tenter de nous noyer." Kate

"Je voulais juste vérifier un truc." Zoro

"J'aimerai autant que tant qu'on est attaché l'un à l'autre tu t'abstiennes de vérifier des trucs de ce genre si ça te dérange pas." Kate

"Ouais ouais. C'est quoi qui t'ennuies ?" Zoro

"De quoi tu parles ?" Kate

"Tu as réagi bizarre en voyant les hommes poissons. Et je sais que c'est pas à cause de leur physique." Zoro

"Leur tatouage de soleil." Kate dit après un moment de pause

"Ouais ?" Zoro

"Tu te rappelles quand je vous ai parlé du la marque que j'avais reçu quand j'ai été vendu à un dragon céleste ?" Kate

"Crois moi je suis pas prêt de l'oublier." Zoro

"Je te le montrerai si tu veux, mais le dessin est similaire. Ça m'as surprise." Kate

"D'accord. Tu peux le changer ? Je sais que tu veux plus le porter du coup je me demandais si tu pouvais le modifier." Zoro

"C'est possible, mais faut que ce soit un tatoueur de confiance. Tu peux pas faire ça chez n'importe qui. C'est une marque d'esclave et ça veut donc dire que je devrai pas être libre. Aux yeux du gouvernement en tout cas." Kate

"On en trouvera un. Je te le promet." Zoro

"Merci." Kate

Ils restèrent silencieux après ça, réfléchissant chacun à la situation. Leur tranquillité fut interrompue par Nami, elle arriva avec un poignard et coupa leur liens.

"Dépêchez vous de sortir. Fichez le camp d'ici avant qu'Arlong revienne." Nami

Elle sortit ensuite mais pas avant de leur avoir rendu leurs armes. Le Wado pour Zoro, le stylet et les saï pour Kate. C'était agréable d'être de nouveau armé.

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" Kate

"Sortons et on avisera." Zoro

"Ca me va." Kate

Malheureusement en sortant ils se firent sauter dessus par des hommes poissons, ils les battirent ensuite. Mais ils avaient causé un peu de dégâts. Et puis quoiqu'en dise ou pense Nami ils pouvaient pas partir comme ça. Ils avaient des ordres de leur capitaine. Et même si ils partaient ça servirait à rien, ils reviendraient ensuite. En plus Usopp risquait d'être dans les ennuis.

"Mais c'est pas vrai. Je m'ennuie moi." Zoro

"Faudrait peut être qu'on cherche les autres. Tu sais Usopp, Johnny Balto. Maintenant que tu as volé une chemise tu crois que c'est faisable ?" Kate

Avant que Zoro ne puisse lui répondre ils virent un homme poisson se prendre lui même dans ses canes à pêches, c'était un homme poisson poulpe. Et il avait vraiment pas l'air d'être une lumière. C'était Octi, il était apparemment un des lieutenants d'Arlong. Craignant ce que Zoro allait dire, Kate décida de se charger de la discussion cette fois.

"Bonjour. On est vraiment désolés de vous déranger, mais on avait rendez vous avec Arlong et il n'est pas là. Je suis sure que vous devez savoir où il se trouve étant donné que vous êtes un de ses lieutenants." Kate

Pendant un instant elle cru qu'elle en avait un peu trop fait, mais ça passa sans aucun soucis. Il avala leur histoire et les conduisit sans attendre au village de Cocoyashi où Arlong s'était rendu et où Usopp avait été repéré.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement et remercièrent Octi de s'être dérangé, il partit assez rapidement sans proposer de les amener à Arlong heureusement.

Malheureusement ils reçurent des mauvaises nouvelles en arrivant au village, Usopp avait été capturé par un des hommes poissons et ramené à Arlong Park.

"Arlong risque de se venger aussi pour ce qu'on a fait Zoro. Il faut qu'on y aille." Kate

"Oui tu as raison. Dépêchons nous. On aurait pas du partir." Zoro

Ils partirent donc en courant vers Arlong Park. Ils étaient en train de courir quand ils entendirent un bruit étrange. Pour voir quelques instants plus tard un bateau avec Luffy à bord arriver droit sur eux. Kate eut heureusement le réflexe de se pousser avec Zoro hors du chemin.

Ils observèrent donc ensuite le bateau avec ses passagers s'écraser contre des rochers. Luffy se releva de suite il allait bien, de même que Sanji qui les avait apparemment rejoint, il était juste décoiffé. Yosaku semblait être le plus touché et Kate ne perdit pas de temps à l'aider à se relever. Une fois fait elle put mettre son inquiétude pour eux de côté et se concentrer sur la colère.

"Et voilà c'est nous on est là." Luffy

"Vous êtes totalement tarés ou quoi " Kate

"Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ? Franchement à quoi vous jouez ?" Zoro

"Ben on est venu chercher Nami tu te souviens ? Et vous l'avez toujours pas trouvé ? Ah tiens cous savez où sont Usopp, Johnny et Balto ?" Luffy

"Usopp." Kate Zoro

"Il est dans les ennuis." Kate

"On doit aller le chercher. Il s'est fait prendre par Arlong je dois absolument les empêcher de les tuer." Zoro

"Il est trop tard. Usopp est mort." Johnny

Balto leur sauta dessus aboyant joyeusement, totalement contraire à ce que Johnny venait de dire.

"J'étais là quand c'est arrivé. Il a été assassiné. C'est Nami qui l'a poignardé." Johnny

En entendant la nouvelle de la mort d'Usopp, les jambes de Kate la lachèrent.

"On aurait jamais du quitter Arlong Park." Kate murmura

Elle n'écouta pas du tout les propos de Johnny après ça, elle avait même pas enregistré que Johnny accusait Nami. Elle ne vit pas vraiment Luffy se précipiter sur ce dernier pour lui faire retirer ses paroles. Ce fut Balto qui la reprit, lui léchant à de multiples reprises le visage. Juste à temps pour entendre ce que Nami avait à dire.

"Équipe, alors t'as vraiment gobé cette histoire ?" Nami

Elle leur dit ensuite de partir, de dégager d'ici, apparemment ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre Arlong.

Zoro demanda ensuite où était Usopp, et Nami répondit qu'il était au fond de l'océan. Kate comprit alors que c'était elle qui avait supposément tué Usopp. Sanji stoppa ensuite Zoro qui venait de perdre son calme et s'apprêtait à attaquer Nami.

"Alors tu l'as tué vraiment ?" Kate

"Oui. Il me gênait dans mon business." Nami

"Vraiment ? Qu'est ce que ça fait alors ? D'avoir tué ? Raconte." Kate

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, la lueur dans le regard de Nami, elle avait eu raison, Usopp était en vie.

"En quoi ça te regarde. Dégagez d'ici. Toi et Zoro vous en avez assez fait comme ça." Nami

Nami leur dit ensuite ses au revoirs, ce à quoi Luffy répondit en se laissant tomber en arrière, déclarant qu'il allait faire une sieste, il s'endormit presque de suite d'ailleurs. Nami s'enfuit alors en leur disant d'aller au diable. Yosaku et Johnny partirent peu après. Zoro, Sanji, Kate et Balto eux s'adossèrent contre des arbres à l'ombre attendant que Luffy se réveille.

"Je me demande où est Usopp." Kate

"Il est mort Kate. Tu as entendu Johnny." Zoro

"Oui, mais Zoro Nami n'en est pas capable. Elle ne l'a pas tué je le sais. Sinon elle nous aurait laissé couler ou nous aurait laissé ligoter. On est une plus grande menace pour ses affaires qu'Usopp." Kate "Et puis si elle ne pouvait pas allumer un canon pour tuer un étranger je doute sérieusement qu'elle puisse poignarder quelqu'un."

"Je suis d'accord avec Kate-chérie. C'est louche tout ça." Sanji

"Kate chérie ?" Kate

"Tu as un point Kate. Mais je l'ai peut être trop poussé en la traitant de faiblarde et de raplapla." Zoro

"La poitrine de Nami est pas raplapla." Sanji

Il se leva ensuite pour frapper Zoro qui leva son sabre, toujours dans l'étui, en défense, pile au moment où Balto aboyait en bonjour, Usopp venait d'arriver et sa tête était entre les coups des deux autres idiots.

"Usopp." Zoro, Kate, Sanji

"Il est vivant." Sanji

"Pas sur qu'il le soit encore après ça." Zoro

"Vous êtes vraiment des idiots." Kate dit tout s'occupant des blessures d'Usopp

Luffy se réveilla ensuite.

"Usopp, c'est Nami qui t'a mis dans cette état ?" Luffy

"Non, c'est un peu notre faute à tous les deux." Sanji

"Surtout la tienne." Zoro

"Ça suffit vous deux. Vous êtes tous les deux plus qu'un peu responsable, point à la ligne." Kate

Usopp leur raconta ensuite ce qui s'était passé, Nami l'avait sauvé en se poignardant la main faisant ainsi croire à la mort d'Usopp. Ils étaient en train de planifier ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent : aller voir Nami ou s'occuper des hommes poissons, quand la demi sœur de Nami, Nojiko arriva. Elle leur dit qu'elle leur expliquerait ce qu'ils voulaient savoir si ils laissaient Nami tranquille. Luffy décida de partir, pas intéressé dans le passé de la jeune femme ou pas intéressé à la laisser tranquille, allez savoir ...

Il partit se balader, les laissant seuls avec Nojiko, qui leur raconta l'histoire, avec Zoro s'endormant presque avant même qu'elle ait commencé.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Arlong avait tué Bellemère la mère d'adoption de Nami et que cette dernière c'était mise à travailler pour Arlong dans l'espoir de libérer son village natal de la domination d'Arlong. Travailler pour celui qui avait tué sa mère. Kate ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait du ressentir. Kate avait en quelque sorte servi ceux qui lui avait tout prix, en rapportant un bon prix lors de sa vente, mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Nami avait vraiment un grand courage. Elle avait du rejoindre son équipage et en échange il ne tuerait plus personne. Elle avait 10 ans à peine et elle s'était sacrifié pour son village, sa famille. Elle avait retenu de l'expérience qu'ils ne pouvaient compter sur personne d'autre qu'eux même pour s'en sortir.

Nojiko leur demanda ensuite de ne plus causer de problèmes à Nami, elle se battait en solitaire et ne voulait pas que des amis se fassent blesser pour l'aider. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait presque fini de ramasser la somme de 100 000 000 de berries pour racheter le village et sa liberté.

"Maintenant que vous connaissez la situation partez." Nojiko

"On partira quand Luffy nous l'ordonnera pas avant." Kate

Nojiko partit ensuite excédée. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux après son départ. Jusqu'à ce que Balto se mette à aboyer.

"Balto, tu as entendu quoi ?" Kate "Vous avez entendu quelque chose vous ?"

"Non rien." Zoro

Les autres secouèrent la tête tour à tour. Kate était vraiment curieuse, Balto avait l'oreille fine et il n'aboyait pas comme ça sans raison.

"Allons y il faut rejoindre Luffy le plus vite possible." Usopp "Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu fais quoi ?" il demanda ensuite à Sanji

"Je savoure un moment d'intense bonheur." Sanji

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" Usopp

"Ouais. Il y a pas de quoi se réjouir." Kate

"Dans sa vie Nami elle en a eu des épreuves, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient tenus le coup. Je suis là aujourd'hui à ses côtés pour la soulager de toutes ses souffrances. Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux. " Sanji

"Au moins maintenant on connait tes intentions Don Juan." Usopp

"Je me bats pour une femme qui a une très grande beauté. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça." Sanji

"T'es à côté de la plaque Sanji. Si on se bat c'est pour délivrer Nami et tous les villageois." Usopp

"En plus il y a bien plus que de la beauté qui compte chez une femme." Kate

Elle pensait à tous ses hommes qu'elle avait vu au cours des deux dernières années, tous intéressés uniquement dans le physique, elle espérait franchement que Sanji n'allait pas être comme ça tout le temps. Ça la mettait assez mal à l'aise.

"Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Bon on décolle." Zoro

"La phrase la plus intelligente que j'ai entendu de la journée." Kate "Allez viens Balto."

Tous se levèrent et partirent vers le village de Cocoyashi, ils étaient tous remontés après avoir entendu cette histoire, enfin sauf Zoro qui n'avait pas entendu vu qu'il dormait, mais Kate lui en avait fait un rapide résumé. Il ne manquait plus que Luffy et ses ordres et ils iraient régler son compte à Arlong et ses sbires.

Ils arrivèrent juste comme les villageois partaient, laissant Nami seule au milieu de la route. Ils observèrent en silence comment elle s'en prenait à la marque d'Arlong et virent Luffy intervenir.

Kate ne put s'en empêcher, elle plaça sa main dans le dos et Zoro plaça sa main sur son épaule en soutien. L'action n'échappa à aucun des deux compagnons, mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils étaient là pour Nami, l'histoire de Kate pouvait attendre.

Nami finit enfin par céder, elle demanda de l'aide à Luffy, qui n'attendait que ça pour intervenir. Il lui laissa son chapeau de paille, son bien le plus précieux, avant de venir les rejoindre. Ils allaient à Arlong Park et ils allaient se faire de la poiscailles.

"Vous êtes prêts ?" Luffy

"Oui." Kate, Sanji, Usopp et Zoro répondirent, Balto aboya également.

Ils se mirent en route, Sanji et Usopp à la gauche de Luffy, Zoro, Kate et Balto à sa droite. Ils marchèrent en ligne impatient d'y arriver, se préparant à la bataille pour venger et libérer leur nakama.

"Laissez nous passer." Luffy demanda aux villageois.

Il dégomma ensuite la porte en pierre à coup de poing.

"Toc toc toc." Kate

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Arlong

"Lequel d'entre vous est Arlong ?" Luffy demanda le poing levé.

La bataille allait commencer.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils observèrent Luffy comme il s'avança ignorant totalement les hommes poissons autour de lui, se concentrant uniquement sur Arlong qui était sur son fauteuil trône. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment prêt il le frappa d'un coup de poing, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. S'attirant la colère des hommes poissons et l'admiration des villageois qui étaient à la porte.

"Je vais t'apprendre à faire pleurer notre navigatrice." Luffy

Des hommes poissons tentèrent ensuite de l'attaquer, sortant de l'eau mais Sanji les repoussa avec quelques coup de pieds.

"Ne vous mêlez pas de ça espèce de misérables larves." Sanji leur dit avant de se tourner vers leur capitaine " Dis tu fais bande à part ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de foncer tout seul comme ça ?"

"Je savais que j'étais tout à fait capable de gérer la situation seul." Luffy

"Sombre crétin, si je dis ça c'est pas parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais franchement tu aurais pu nous en laisser quelques uns quand même."

"Vous en faîtes pas, je suis sûr qu'il y en aura bien assez pour tout le monde." Kate

"Tu sais ça ne me gêne pas de te céder ma place si tu préfère te battre tout seul contre eux." Usopp

"Eh dis donc toi, je trouve que tu manques pas de culot." Zoro

Balto aboya ensuite, puis grogna de manière menaçante vers les hommes poissons. Octi, l'homme poulpe qui les avait aidé à partir un peu plus tôt les vit, il était fâché qu'ils avaient réussi à le mener par le bout du nez. Ils virent ensuite Usopp, ce qui les énerva vu qu'ils étaient surs que Nami l'avait tué. Le fait qu'il soit en vie, était la preuve de la duplicité de la jeune femme.

Il y avait quatre homme poisson qui semblaient plus dangereux que les autres, les lieutenant du clan Arlong. Ce serait eux les cibles principales durant le homme poisson poulpe, un homme poisson raie bleue et un autre marron, mais ils étaient assez différents, un homme poisson avec une bouche bizarre.

Octi appela un monstre marin, une vache des mers.

"Oh c'est plutôt mignon." Kate

"T'es vraiment une fille." Zoro

"Sympa de savoir que tu en doutais. Vous le connaissez ?" Kate demanda ensuite à Sanji et Luffy

"Oui, on l'a rencontré en venant." Luffy

La vache des mers avait l'air totalement terrifié de Luffy et Sanji. Elle fit demi tour, en tout cas jusqu'au moment où Arlong lui fit du chantage. Elle se retourna alors, toutes dents dehors et se précipita vers eux, avec les hommes d'Arlong. Luffy leur dit qu'il s'en chargeait, il planta ses pieds dans la roche, commença à tourner son torse sur lui même et saisit les cornes de la vache.

"Il va pas faire ça quand même ?" Kate

Elle se tira du milieu avec Balto, les autres faisant de même. Bonne idée d'ailleurs, Luffy s'était servi du monstre marin pour se débarrasser de la plupart des hommes d'Arlong.

Les lieutenants d'Arlong décidèrent ensuite de s'en mêler, Octi leur cracha de l'encre noire dessus, tous évitèrent sauf Luffy. Cet imbécile avait les pieds coincés, Sanji le sauva en détruisant le mur que Octi venait de jeter sur Luffy.

" Luffy, tu pouvais pas y penser avant sérieusement ?" Kate

"Même moi parfois je me pose la qu'est ce qui m'a pris le jour où j'ai décidé de suivre le capitaine le plus stupide de l'histoire." Sanji

"Je me disais la même chose." Zoro

"Les gars pas besoin d'être comme ça. Il a ses bons moments." Kate

Commença ensuite la répartition des adversaires, l'homme poisson raie bleu commença à provoquer Sanji en insultant Nami, disant que c'était une petite garce. Pendant ce temps Usopp et Balto étaient en train de sortir Luffy de la pierre, ils tiraient mais Luffy se contentait de s'étirer. Être un homme élastique n'avait pas que des avantages.

Octi tenta de s'en prendre à eux mais Zoro le bloqua avec l'étui de son sabre, ce à quoi Octi répondit en lui balançant des pierres dessus.

"Laisse Octi, je m'en charge." l'autre poisson raie s'avança

Mais Kate se mit sur son chemin.

"Tu as pas entendu mon équipier, ils sont occupés." Kate

"Et tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter ? Moi, Kogoro un des lieutenants de Mr Arlong. Je fais partie de l'espèce supérieur et .." Kogoro

Il ne put finir Kate avait attaqué, lui donnant un coup de saï dans les côtes.

"Tu parles trop. Je me fous de qui tu es, tout ce qu'il y a c'est que vous avez fait pleuré une de mes amis et ça je tolère pas." Kate

Juste après Usopp lâcha Luffy et seul Balto n'arriva pas à le retenir, il alla frapper Smack un autre lieutenant, celui avec la bouche étrange. Ce qui l'envoya valser et fit revenir Luffy au point de départ, avec Balto à ses pieds gémissant tristement, il essayait de creuser le sol, en vain. Usopp s'enfuit ensuite en courant Smack aux trousses, même si ce dernier fit un léger arrêt aux villageois, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp lui envoie une bille incendiaire. L'énervant de nouveau.

Voyant que les hommes poissons les plus faibles étaient pas tous totalement assommés et ne voulant pas qu'ils s'en prennent aux villageois Kate intervint.

"Balto, protège les villageois. Luffy attends un peu on va te sortir de là." Kate

Balto obéit et se mit devant les villageois. Juste comme il faisait ça Arlong se leva. Il voulait faire un jeu amusant. Il saisit à main nues le sol, soulevant Luffy ainsi qu'un bon bloc de pierre dans les airs, cela d'une main, l'autre tenait le bras de Luffy. Luffy tenta de le frapper de sa position aérienne, mais Arlong mordit son poing avec ses dents de requins. Luffy le mordit ensuite, ce qui succéda à libérer son poing des mâchoires mais aussi à énerver plus avant Arlong qui ne perdit plus de temps à le jeter à l'eau.

"Luffy." Zoro et Kate

"Oh c'est pas vrai." Sanji

Ce dernier tenta ensuite de sauter à l'eau mais Zoro le bloqua, comprenant aussi Kate s'empressa d'ordonner à Balto de pas bouger. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller chercher Luffy, Balto encore moins ayant lui aussi mangé un fruit du démon. Ils ne le pouvaient pas, pas tant que leurs adversaires étaient des hommes poissons, ayant un avantage crucial dans l'eau pouvoir respirer et étant plus fort dans l'eau.

Ils devaient les battre rapidement, avant que Luffy ne meure noyer.

"Je te laisse t'occuper du mérou, Kate tu te charges de la carpe." Zoro

"Pas de soucis. Usopp se chargera de l'autre." Kate

"Et je compte sur toi pour me trancher le poulpe." Sanji

Ils devaient se dépêcher.

Kate et Kogoro se tournaient autour attendant pour l'autre de commencer, quand soudain il passa à l'attaque, Kate évita le coup de pied sans soucis et tenta de répliquer avec ses saï mais il évita à son tour l'attaque. Ce petit jeu dura pendant quelques secondes avant que Kate ne perde sa concentration, Zoro venait de tomber au sol. Touché par la fièvre et la fatigue. Les blessures qu'il avait reçues contre Mihawk étaient loin d'être guéries.

"Tu ne devrai pas détourner ton attention de ton combat. Je vais te confier quelque chose, je suis pas un homme poisson raie ordinaire, non je suis un homme poisson raie électrique." Kogoro

A ces mots il lui lança un coup de pied, déconcentrée par la chute au sol de Zoro, mais aussi par le coup de poing que Sanji venait de prendre, elle ne réussit pas à l'éviter à temps. Elle se prit donc la force du coup plus le choc électrique de plein fouet avant d'être envoyé dans les airs pour atterrir violemment sur le toit.

Elle resta un moment sonnée, son corps convulsant légèrement à cause du choc électrique. Mais elle avait eu bien pire, ce fut un jeu d'enfant que de se relever. Elle fut soulagée de voir au passage que Zoro avait réussi aussi.

"Pas mal le coup." Kate

Les villageois et les hommes poissons semblaient surpris de la voir debout.

"Mais tu vois, ta décharge électrique c'est du pipi de chat." Kate

Elle sauta ensuite du toit, et utilisant la vitesse qu'elle avait ainsi obtenue elle réussit à infliger trois violents coup à son adversaire, à la nuque et aux côtes. Elle l'envoya ainsi contre le mur. Sans trop quitter du regard Kogoro elle observa la situation pour les autres, Zoro avait réussi à battre le poulpe, mais il avait au passage réouvert ses blessures. Il souffrait de la fièvre et elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être la plaie. Le poulpe n'était plus un problème en tout cas, même si Zoro n'allait certainement pas pouvoir plonger pour sauver Luffy, pas dans son état. C'était à elle ou Sanji d'agir, ils étaient les deux seuls physiquement capable de sauver Luffy.

L'adversaire de Sanji tenta de s'en prendre à Zoro qui était assis en train de reprendre son souffle mais Sanji arriva juste à temps. Elle observa ensuite avec horreur la manière dont Zoro s'avançait vers l'eau, il voulait plonger.

"Ca m'est égal, Luffy est en danger de mort, j'ai pas le temps d'attendre la fin de vos combats j'y vais." Zoro répondit à Sanji quand ce dernier lui dit de pas y aller

"Zoro soit pas idiot, Luffy voudrait pas que tu meures pour le sauver. C'est ce qui se passera si tu plonges. Tu n'es pas en état. Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est que tu vas te tuer et ce sans l'avoir sauvé." Kate tenta de le raisonner

Mais elle ne put en dire d'avantage, Kogoro l'attaquait. Juste après avoir évité l'attaque elle vit Sanji plonger à l'eau, alors que son ennemi était toujours debout et ne perdit pas de temps à plonger à sa suite. Il allait se faire tuer.

"Je suis entouré d'idiots." elle gronda

Sa distraction lui valut une nouvelle dose de choc électrique et un nouveau coup de pied. Autant elle n'arriva pas à éviter le premier, qu'elle ressentit dès le premier contact autant elle sauta au dessus du deuxième. Et ignorant la réaction de son corps frappas avec ses saï. Elle le toucha avec un dans l'oeil, le faisant hurler de douleur et le deuxième dans la jambe. Elle finit sa pirouette sur ses deux jambes, Kogoro n'eut pas la même chance. Il était sur un genou et se tenait l'œil.

Elle entendit ensuite des aboiements furieux et des cris de surprises, elle avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qui avait du se passer, encore moins quand elle entendit les cris de douleurs. Des hommes poissons avaient du se glisser vers les villageois, peut être pour faire pression. Ils étaient pas allé loin, Balto s'en était chargé.

Elle devait se dépêcher, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle décida d'utiliser la technique de Kuro, utilisant le jeu de jambe qu'elle l'avait vu utiliser, la même technique qu'elle avait travaillé d'arrache pieds depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle réussit à accélérer ses mouvements, attaquant ainsi Kogoro, qui venait juste de se relever, de toute part. Il fut roué de coup, elle utilisa la puissance de ses saï avec sa rapidité ainsi que sa connaissance du corps humain et des points de pression. Elle le rendit inconscient en un rien de temps.

Elle avait gagné. Elle tomba à genoux épuisée, cette technique lui demandait encore beaucoup d'énergie. Elle avait fini juste au moment où Sanji réussit enfin à sortir de l'eau. Elle avait fini le combat près de Zoro et entendit donc quand il leur dit que Luffy était à moitié sauvé. C'était un soulagement, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par moitié.

Balto de son côté avait eu vite fait avec son combat, surtout dans sa forme de cerbère. Forme qu'il avait d'ailleurs abandonné pour retrouver sa forme habituelle qu'il préférait. Des corps d'hommes poissons étaient devant lui, recouverts de morsures mais vivants quand même, juste en sale état.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, et apparemment plus qu'un peu agacé, Sanji n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de son adversaire. Ils avaient vaincu les lieutenants d'Arlong, enfin sauf pour Smack mais ils avaient confiance en Usopp.

"Vous trois, comment avez vous osé battre mes précieux bras droits." Arlong "Sales humains, cette fois vous êtes allés beaucoup trop loin."

"C'est toi qui nous les a envoyé je te signale. On a fait que les recevoir. On allait quand même pas rester immobiles et prendre les coups." Kate

Elle était excédée, depuis le début il faisait que parler de leur supériorité, tout comme les Dragons Céleste qui étaient tellement mieux que tout le monde. Ils avaient fait souffrir Nami, toute l'île même. Ils s'en étaient pris à Usopp, avaient jeté Luffy à l'eau pour s'amuser. Et c'était eux qui étaient allé trop loin.

"Dis pour Luffy, qu'est ce que tu entendais par à moitié sain et sauf ?" Zoro demanda en se relevant difficilement

"Ne vous inquiétez pas il est totalement hors de danger. Seulement il est toujours coincé au fond de l'eau et je dois replonger pour le libérer. Par contre ça m'étonnerait que l'autre tête d'hareng me laisse faire." Sanji

"Ouais, il a pas vraiment l'air pour." Kate " Vous pouvez me couvrir et j'irai."

"Non. Mieux vaut la force des pieds du cuistots que celle de tes saï, en plus il sait où aller." Zoro

"On le couvre alors ?" Kate

"Je ne peux laisser une demoiselle me couvrir enfin." Sanji

"Ben va falloir que tu t'y fasse. On reparlera de ça plus tard, mais là tu auras pas trop le choix." Zoro

"Totalement d'accord. Je suis pas une damoiselle en détresse." Kate râla

Malheureusement il y avait une assez grande différence de puissance apparemment entre les lieutenants et le big boss. Arlong leur lança quelques gouttes d'eau dessus et c'était comme se prendre des boulets de canon. Zoro était au sol, Sanji et elle avaient tenté une attaque conjointe mais sans effet, Arlong les avait évité sans problème et ils étaient de nouveau au sol à limite cracher du sang.

Balto était prêt des villageois et il aboyait comme un fou, mais après les premières gouttes Kate lui avait ordonné de pas venir. Il restait donc en place, mais ça se voyait que c'était à contrecœur. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça causerait à des détenteurs de fruits du démon.

Nami arriva juste après leur tentative ratée, elle avait le chapeau de Luffy, et elle avait pu bander ses blessures, à l'épaule et à la main.

"Je suis venue pour te tuer. "Nami

Elle avait trouvé la force de se battre directement. Balto était à ses pieds, lui léchant la main non blessée et elle serra sa fourrure en confort.

Arlong la voulait comme prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, soit elle acceptait de se rendre et il épargnerait les villageois, soit il les tuerait tous. Quel monstre.

Sanji, Zoro et elle ne dirent rien, ils étaient épuisés et battus. En entendant la réponse de Nami, Kate eut un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur faisait confiance, elle croyait en Luffy. Arlong avait pas l'air ravi de la réponse par contre.

Juste après la réponse de Nami, Kate entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait et elle vit un jet d'eau venant de derrière le mur.

"C'est ce que je crois ?" Kate

"C'est Luffy oui. Il ne reste plus qu'à le dégager pour qu'il remonte." Sanji

"Ah ouais ? Kate ensemble ?" Zoro

"Ouais." Kate

"Il est qu'à moitié sauvé, c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Tu as moins d'une minute. On pourra pas le retenir plus longtemps." Zoro dit en se relevant

Kate suivit le mouvement, s'appuyant sur ses saï. Son corps tremblait encore des décharges électriques qu'elle avait reçu il y avait peu de temps.

Sanji ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il se déchaussa rapidement et plongea, quand Kate et Zoro virent Arlong s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à la localisation de Luffy ils attaquèrent. Zoro le coupa à la joue, et Kate le frappa dans le ventre. Il ne recula même pas, elle avait pas beaucoup de force après ses gouttes étranges. Mais au moins ils avaient gagné son attention.

"Reste où tu es. Ça te regarde pas ce qu'il se passe là bas sale poiscaille." Zoro

"Tu l'auras voulu. Pourtant je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça." Arlong

"Non, je crois que c'était de sirène travestie qu'il devait plus t'appeler. En même temps je peux comprendre, faut pas insulter les travestis." Kate

"Petite garce." Arlong cria fou de rage

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes, la faisant tomber à ses pieds sous la violence du coup.

"Kate." Zoro

"Je vais ;.. bien. T'en fais pas." Kate souffla

Arlong venait de comprendre que quelqu'un avait aidé Luffy, il allait attaquer Zoro pour le faire dégager quand Usopp lui lança quelque chose.

"C'est bon les gars je suis avec vous." Usopp cria depuis derrière un mur assez loin du combat

"Il va bien." Kate souffla soulagé

Usopp commença ensuite à se vanter d'avoir battu Smack, s'attirant ainsi l'attention d'Arlong. Quel crétin, il voyait pas que c'était pas le moment, ils pourraient pas le protéger.

Zoro attaqua ensuite, mais le sabre de Yosaku fut bloqué par le nez d'Arlong qui était apparemment plus solide que l'acier. Arlong commença ensuite à tenter de poignarder Zoro avec son nez. Les bras de Zoro tremblait sous l'effort, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore debout.  
Elle devait l'aider, elle se força à se lever, la situation était critique, Octi venait de se relever.

Il avait été distrait par l'attaque élastique d'Usopp, c'était un abruti. Elle vit sans rien pouvoir faire Octi plonger. Elle espérait que Sanji avait suffisamment d'avance pour être prêt de Luffy. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui si ils voulaient survivre.

Malheureusement Zoro avait aussi été distrait par Octi, Arlong n'eut aucun problème à passer la garde des deux sabres pour tenter de le poignarder avec son nez. Oui tentez, Kate avait réussi à le pousser hors du chemin juste à temps. Le nez ne fit qu'érafler un des bras du sabreur et le côté droit de la jeune femme.

Arlong la poussa ensuite hors du chemin comme si elle était un sac d'ordure pour lever Zoro par le cou, il saignait abondement, elle avait beau avoir réussit à le protéger sa blessure s'était rouverte plus dans le combat.

"Mais tu en as de gros bandages. Montre moi ça." Arlong

"N'y touche pas." Kate

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre saleté d'humaine." Arlong répondit avec un coup de pied dans la jeune fille. "Alors petite vermine d'humain tu t'es fait un petit bobo ?"

Il arracha les bandages de Zoro violemment, causant de nouvelles projetées de sang et un cri de douleur de la part de Zoro. Arlong était choqué en voyant la blessure, les villageois et Nami horrifiés. Zoro était en train de perdre beaucoup de sang, la plupart qui arrivait sur elle, elle était juste en dessous de lui.

Elle vit avec horreur Arlong lever sa main pour achever Zoro , et elle entendit juste après le rire de Zoro.

"C'est dommage, les blessures ne se seraient pas rouvertes en restant tranquille." Zoro

"Oui je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu commences à regretter de t'être battu pas vrai ? " Arlong

"Je ne disais pas ça pour moi. Je parlais de ton copain l'homme pieuvre." Zoro

En entendant ça, Kate fut soulagé, si Zoro réagissait comme ça alors Sanji ne risquait rien, les blessures d'Octi se rouvriraient facilement.

"Comment ça ?" Arlong

"Je te l'ai dit gros poiscaille, c'est nous qui aurons le dessus." Zoro

Kate rigola faiblement avec Zoro. Ils entendirent ensuite la voie de Luffy, elle avait rarement été aussi contente de l'entendre.

"Me revoilà." Luffy hurla

"Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, magnes toi de redescendre." Zoro

"Zoro, Kate" Luffy dit tout en les saisissant avec ses mains élastiques, avec lui toujours en l'air.

"Du calme." Zoro "Qu'est ce que tu fais."

"Je le sens mal." Kate

Elle avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il les propulsait dans les airs.

"Je vous remplace." Luffy

Zoro atterrit sur des marches, Kate elle arriva dans l'eau. Elle dut rassembler ses forces pour rejoindre Zoro. Elle finit par réussir à se hisser près de lui grâce à Balto. Ce dernier les avait rejoint et se servit de sa mâchoire pour la hisser sur la terre ferme.

"Quel crétin. Je vais lui faire sa fête." Zoro

"Faut vraiment qu'il arrête avec ce genre de plan." Kate

Elle se laissa quelque seconde pour reprendre son souffle, et laisser Balto lui lécher affectueusement le visage avant de se traîner vers Zoro et de l'aider à se retourner. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner sa plaie mais elle pouvait tout faire pour ralentir le saignement. Elle l'aida à se retourner, grimaçant à chaque grognement de douleur.

Elle enleva la chemise qu'elle portait au dessus de son débardeur, elle avait des trous et il y avait des traces de sang mais elle ne voulait pas enlever la chemise de Zoro, ça lui demanderait trop de mouvement. Elle l'aida ensuite à enlever son bandana et à le nouer à son bras, avant de lui poser la tête sur le chien. Balto s'était gentiment posé sous la tête du jeune homme pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Elle commença à appuyer pour réduire le saignement. Elle espérait que Luffy ne mettrait pas trop longtemps, Zoro avait besoin d'un doc d'urgence, enfin tout l'équipage mais surtout Zoro pour le moment.

L'attention des amis était concentrée sur le combat entre Luffy et Arlong, Zoro pour ignorer la douleur et parce qu'il était curieux, Kate parce qu'elle était curieuse et qu'elle voulait oublier qu'elle faisait mal à Zoro en l'aidant.

"Je suis pas un surhomme. J'ai pas honte d'admettre que j'ai besoin de mes amis." Luffy cria

Ils entendirent les villageois s'exclamer que Luffy avait brisé les dents d'Arlong, et comme il avait détruit une colonne avec Kate était assez soulagé. Luffy était fort et tout mais même lui pouvait se faire déchiqueter.

"Je sais pas me servir de sabre, c'est une vrai catastrophe." Luffy "Je ne sais pas masser. Je ne sais pas non plus naviguer. Je ne sais pas cuisiner. Ni mentir. Ca ne fait aucun doute, sans l'aide de mes amis je ne sais pas ce que je ferai."

"Nous non plus on sait pas ce que tu ferai." Zoro

"Idiot, rigole pas et me fais pas rire. Tu sais il y a des moments où il se comporte comme un idiot, mais c'est dans ce genre de moment là avec son honnêteté et tout que je sais pourquoi je suivrai jamais un autre capitaine." Kate

Elle se tut ensuite, et lui aussi, ils voulaient entendre la réplique d'Arlong.

"En attendant d'être le roi des pirates tu es le roi des incapables. Au moins tu le reconnais c'est déjà ça. Je pense à ton équipage qui doit se coltiner un capitaine incompétent. Ça doit pas être triste. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont risqué leurs vies pour te sauver. Regarde toi, tu n'as aucune fierté, ça fait peine à voir, comment peux tu te considérer comme un capitaine. Tu manques pas d'air, non mais vraiment. Pour qui tu te prends ?" Arlong

"Pour celui qui va te battre." Luffy

"T'as pas intérêt à mourir Luffy, sinon je te tue." Zoro

"T'avais pas déjà prévu de le faire ?" Kate demanda taquine "De toute façon c'est pas comme si il allait se permettre de perdre, pas en colère comme ça."

"Ouais ouais, mais je le menace de mort souvent, tu le sais. Il a pas intérêt c'est moi qui te le dis." Zoro

Ils suivirent ensuite le combat à l'ouïe. Apprenant ainsi que les dents d'Arlong fonctionnaient comme celles des requins, elles repoussaient. L'idée stupide de Luffy : se mettre les dents d'Arlong dans la bouche pour pouvoir mordre leurs propriétaires.

"J'étais sur que c'était un truc dans le genre." Zoro

"Ben ouais c'est Luffy. Il a presque toujours des idées toutes pourries." Kate "Je comprends même pas pourquoi ça nous surprend encore." elle finit en secouant la tête

"Il est pas sérieux pitié." Zoro

"Laisse lui le temps de s'échauffer un peu. Tu sais comment il est." Kate

Après un moment de silence entre eux, concentré sur le combat.

"Je déteste ça. Entre ses cris de douleur, et Usopp, Johnny et Yosaku j'imagine vraiment le pire." Kate soupira après l'épisode avec le bras et les coups d'Arlong dans l'eau

"Tu sais bien qu'il va s'en sortir." Zoro dit pour la rassurer, tout en le pensant

"Je vais l'attraper et lui fracasser le machin qui lui sert de pif. Viens je t'attends mollusque." Luffy

"Il commence à s'énerver, les choses vont devenir sérieuses." Zoro

"Pourvu qu'il se dépêche, faut qu'on te trouve un docteur." Kate

"Je survivrai t'en fais pas." Zoro

"Si tu étais pas dans cet état je t'aurai frappé espèce d'idiot." Kate souffla

Luffy donna raison à Zoro ensuite, le sol trembla sous la violence du coup que Luffy donna à Arlong. Mais Luffy était pas le seul à s'énerver, Arlong était fou furieux. Il avait même sorti une arme : un sabre scie selon ce que disait Nami.

Tout fut silencieux pendant un moment, apparemment ils étaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment et du mobilier se mit ensuite à tomber. Après un autre bref silence un explosion se fit retentir, avec une bonne secousse, ainsi que l'appel déchirant de Nami pour Luffy. Elle dut ensuite détruire un roc avant qu'il ne tombe sur Zoro, cet idiot s'était endormi, faisant totalement confiance à Luffy. Elle détruisit sans problème le rocher avec ses saï, qu'elle avait dans les mains quand Luffy les avait envoyé dans les airs, tout le rocher sauf un petit caillou qui lui tomba sur la tête le réveillant.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? On peut pas dormir en paix." Zoro râla en se relevant aidé par Kate

"Ils ont entièrement détruit le bâtiment d'après ce que j'ai entendu." Kate

"Luffy ?" Zoro

"Personne est sorti des décombres pour le moment." Kate

Elle venait juste de finir sa phrase quand Nami cria qu'il était vivant.

"NAMI, toi tu es ma partenaire à moi." Luffy cria

Ils entendirent ensuite le petit oui de Nami ce qui les fit sourire.

"Tu as conscience qu'il va falloir que tu t'excuses pas vrai ?" Kate

"Que je m'excuse mais pourquoi ?" Zoro

"Pour les horreurs que tu as dites à Nami, ainsi que pour le fait que tu as voulu l'attaquer, tu dois peut être même des remerciements à Sanji d'ailleurs." Kate

"Tu veux m'achever traitresse." Zoro

Elle l'aida ainsi à rejoindre Luffy qui était au milieu de la foule en liesse. Balto était derrière eux, prêt à aider en cas de besoin.

Ils arrivèrent pour voir un marine qui prévoyait de prendre tout l'argent d'Arlong et de s'attribuer le mérite de leur combat. Zoro l'attrapa par la nuque et Balto lui mordit le derrière, à lui ainsi qu'aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient leur faisant emmettre des cris de douleurs.

"Bon boulot Balto." Kate

"T'attribuer le mérite de la victoire et puis quoi encore. Pour qui il se prend ce trouble fête ?" Zoro

Ils donnèrent ensuite une correction aux marines, ils étaient vraiment faiblards vu que ils eurent absolument aucun problème à les battre alors qu'ils étaient pas vraiment en super forme. Nami se vengea ensuite en frappant le colonel et elle le menaça en lui tirant ses moustaches de souris. Elle réussit ainsi à leur faire promettre qu'ils allaient aider les villageois avec les réparations laissé tout l'argent aux villageois et lui rendre son trésor.

Ils s'enfuirent ensuite sans demander leur reste, les menaçant juste avant de partir, il allait se venger de Luffy apparemment. Les villageois de Cocoyashi allèrent ensuite prévenir toute l'île de leur victoire. Ils étaient plus sous le joug d'Arlong.

"Kate ..." Nami

"J'ai le droit à un câlin. Même en étant taché de sang ?" Kate demanda en souriant

Nami la serra dans ses bras de suite, en faisant doucement quand même, elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie.

"Ca va ?" Nami

"Oui t'en fais pas, la plupart du sang c'est celui de Zoro." Kate

"J'étais inquiète, surtout quand vous êtes parti dans les airs." Nami

"Ah oui à propos de ça." Kate

Elle marcha ensuite vers Luffy et le tapa derrière la tête.

"Aie. Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?" Luffy

"Pour nous avoir envoyé en l'air tout à l'heure triple buse. Je parle même pas de ton coup à planter tes pieds dans la pierre. Refais jamais ça compris ?" Kate

"Oui. Désolé. J'ai faim." Luffy

Ils rigolèrent ainsi pendant un moment, profitant juste d'être ensemble, et d'avoir gagné.


	10. Chapter 10

"Je vais bien Kate. Pas besoin d'aller voir un docteur." Zoro

Il se faisait trainer vers Cocoyashi par la jeune femme.

"Zoro je sais dans quel état tu es et je peux t'assurer que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors tu vas me suivre gentiment pour aller te faire soigner. Je te jure que je te mettrai de l'alcool de côté, et si le doc te laisse pas sortir je t'en emmènerai. Mais tu vas le voir." Kate

Il se laissa alors faire, si elle promettait de lui apportait de l'alcool alors ça irait.

"Je vais te tuer AHHHA Kate." hurlait Zoro en se faisant soigner par le doc

Kate était à côté de lui et aidait à le tenir immobile, Balto était avec Sanji et Usopp, la tête sur les genoux de ce dernier.

Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un docteur, et avant un musicien quoique Luffy en pense.

Finalement le docteur eut fini, ils laissèrent Zoro dormir et allèrent chercher les autres, le seul soigné était Luffy. Sanji refusa d'être soigné avant la jeune femme, elle fit donc soigner Usopp avant d'y passer également. Une fois fait Sanji se laissa faire.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à faire la fête.

"Kate, je peux te parler ?" Nami

Kate était avec Balto un peu à l'extérieur du village, elle avait envie d'un peu de calme et en avait marre d'entendre Usopp chanter ses exploits, c'était lassant.

"Bien sûr. Assieds toi." Kate

Elle s'assit et resta un moment silencieuse, hésitante, Kate attendait patiemment.

"Est ce que tu as cru que j'avais tué .." Nami

"Non." Kate

La réponse rapide et catégorique sembla choquer Nami.

"Vraiment. Mais ce que tu as dis .." Nami

"Mon instinct me disait que tu ne l'avais pas tué, j'ai juste confirmé. C'est tout." Kate

"Comment ça ?" Nami

"J'ai vu des gens qui avaient tué, quel qu'en soit les raisons, mais aussi pour le business. Ca se voit dans leurs yeux, surtout quand on aborde le sujet. Mes questions étaient pour ça, tu n'avais pas cette lueur." Kate

"Oh. .. Qui .. Désolé ça me regarde pas." Nami

"Qui j'ai vu avec cette lueur ?" Kate

"Humhum" Nami

"Nos passés sont quelques peu similaires Nami. J'ai perdu ma famille il y a deux ans à cause de pirate. Il m'ont capturé et vendu comme esclave. J'ai passé ces deux dernières années en tant qu'esclave, jusqu'à ce que Luffy et Zoro m'aident. J'ai vu des gens mourir sous mes yeux pour une erreur, pour s'être mis au milieu du chemin. C'est chez eux que j'ai vu cette lueur." Kate

Nami la dévisagea sans rien dire soufflée. Elle n'en avait rien su, Kate n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle avait souffert ainsi. Mais là elle voyait sa douleur, dans son regard, dans sa voix.

"C'est comme ça que tu as su pour la marque ?" Nami

"Oui. J'en ai un dans le dos." Kate

"Tu veux l'enlever ou le changer ?" Nami proposa avec un sourire

"J'aimerai. Tu connais un tatoueur de confiance, c'est une marque d'esclave, je devrai pas être libre." Kate

"Oui le doc. Je vais en profiter pour voir pour le mien en même temps. On y va ensemble ?" Nami

Kate la regarda un moment et se leva pour y aller. Elles retournèrent ensemble au village, discutant tranquillement, ils avaient battu Arlong trois jours plus tôt et les deux filles ne s'étaient pas trop vu depuis. Elles allaient donc à l'infirmerie du village quand Zoro et Sanji les appelèrent. Nami voulait aller voir le doc de suite, Kate lui dit d'y aller qu'elle la rejoindrait. Elle devait confier Balto aux garçons.

"Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu vas à l'infirmerie ?" Zoro

"Oui Kate chérie, tu t'es blessée ? On t'a fait du mal, donne moi les noms de ces malotrus je vais leur apprendre les bonnes manières." Sanji

"Non, non tout va bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit Sanji je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Je sais me défendre." Kate

"Alors pourquoi tu vas à l'infirmerie avec Nami ?" Zoro

"On va régler un problème de tatouage. Apparemment le doc est doué." Kate

Sanji avait l'air perdu mais Zoro lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait vu avec Luffy le tatouage, Kate ne voulant pas que le doc le voit mais devant quand même se soigner. Elle avait attendu que les deux soient de nouveau en état de bouger, s'étant fait soigner le plus gros avant. Il savait à quel point elle voulait s'en débarrasser.

"Vas y. Je vais boire avec Balto." Zoro

"Je suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour les chiens Zoro." Kate tenta "Merci en tout cas, à plus tard vous deux."

Elle partit ensuite après un dernier sourire. Elle trouva Nami allongée sur un lit en train de se faire modifier le tatouage. Ce fut rapidement son tour, elle était anxieuse et savait que si Nami n'avait pas été là elle serait parti en courant.

Elle finit par s'allonger sur le ventre, son dos totalement dénudé et son tatouage bien visible. Le doc ne commenta pas sur le tatouage, pas plus qu'il ne commenta sur les marques de fouet et de coupures qu'elle avait. Nami tint aussi sa langue.

Bien vite la marque des dragons célestes fut changé en un soleil et un croissant de lune côte à côte, le croissant de lune étant bien au dessus du soleil, elle avait ensuite une sorte de pluie d'étoile qui tombait du haut du croissant. Cachant ainsi une cicatrice.

Quand elle put voir le résultat elle en pleura de joie. C'était la dernière preuve : elle était libre et en regardant dans les yeux de Nami elle sut que c'était pareil pour elle.

Elle remercia chaleureusement le doc, qui refusa l'argent qu'elle lui proposait. Elles sortirent ensuite, Nami partit de son côté, ce qui était normal pour leur dernière nuit chez elle, Kate quand à elle fut entraînée sur la piste de danse par Johnny.

Elle mit un peu de temps à se relaxer mais très vite elle dansait avec joie avec lui et d'autres villageois. Elle dansa même une danse avec Sanji avant qu'il ne retourne draguer.

* * *

Vint finalement le moment du départ, ils étaient sur leur navire, Sanji avait monté ses affaires à bord, ils avaient des vivres, il ne manquait que Nami et ils pourraient partir.

Ils avaient dit leur au revoir à Johnny et Yosaku qui voulaient reprendre leurs activités de chasseur de prime.

"Pas si vite, Nami n'a pas embarqué." Sanji s'opposa quand Usopp voulut mettre les voiles

"Peut être qu'elle ne vient pas avec nous." Zoro

"Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as été encore lui dire Mr avec mes gros sabots je mets les pieds dans le plat ?" Sanji

Avant que Zoro ne puisse répondre Kate intervint.

"Elle va pas tarder, on en a parlé hier, elle va venir avec nous." Kate

"Ah tant mieux. Merci Kate chérie, sans ça j'aurais perdu 50% de mon taux de motivation pour rester à bord du bateau." Sanji

Luffy râla ensuite, il avait pas trouvé le melon au jambon dont Sanji avait parlé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, je suis sûre que Sanji nous en cuisinera à un moment donné." Kate calma le capitaine

"Tout ce que tu veux Kate chérie." Sanji

"Tu vas pas arrêter avec le chérie pas vrai ?" Kate

"Non je crois que tu peux abandonner l'idée." Zoro lui dit quand Sanji alla sans lui répondre

Finalement Nami arriva.

"Larguez les amarres."Nami hurla

Elle se mit ensuite à courir vers le bateau, ils s'exécutèrent après avoir reçu confirmation de Luffy. Elle réussit à éviter tous les villageois qui voulaient la retenir, et elle se lança du ponton sur le pond du navire. Une fois qu'elle fut à bord elle souleva un peu son T Shirt et plein porte feuille en tombèrent. Ceux des villageois, elle avait dit au revoir à sa manière.

"Portez vous bien les amis." Nami

"je vois que Nami n'a pas changé." Usopp

"Elle n'a pas intérêt à nous jouer des tours." Zoro

"Bravo." Sanji dit d'un air béat

Luffy était mort de rire de même que Kate. Balto lui se contenta de sauter sur Nami pour lui dire bonjour. Elle lui caressa la tête distraitement se concentrant pour entendre ce que les villageois lui criaient.

Ils étaient de nouveau en mer, tous ensemble. Ils trinquèrent ce soir là à l'entrée officielle de Nami dans l'équipage, ainsi que celle de Sanji.

* * *

Kate se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, un cauchemar, ou plutôt un souvenir, elle alla prendre une douche, puis sortit sur le pond. Il était tôt, le soleil était pas encore levé, c'était pas encore 5 heures.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et se prépara quelque chose à grignoter, et se servit une tisane, elle avait du temps avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Luffy et Usopp étaient des lèves tard , Balto suivait leur rythme et Nami était épuisée.

Elle sortit ensuite son carnet à croquis et se remit à la tâche, c'était le meilleur moyen pour elle de réussir à se calmer. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle sursauta violemment quand Sanji lui toucha l'épaule moins d'une heure plus tard. Elle ne réussit à rester sur la chaise que grâce à son intervention.

"Je suis désolé Kate chérie, je ne voulait pas t'effrayer." Sanji

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais concentrée ce n'est pas de a faute. Bonjour Sanji." Kate

"Bonjour. Tu es levée tôt." Sanji

"Oui, toi aussi. Usopp et Luffy ronflaient ?" Kate

"Non, j'ai juste l'habitude avec le restaurant. Et toi ?" Sanji

"Je me lève tôt en général. Pas aussi tôt d'habitude mais bon." Kate

"Si tu veux en parler je suis là." Sanji

"C'est gentil, mais ça ira merci. Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?" Kate demanda ensuite en voyant qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux

"Non non, c'est gentil mais ça va. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?" Sanji

"Non ça va merci, j'ai grignoté un bout en attendant de petit déjeuner avec tout le monde." Kate

"D'accord. Tu dessines bien." Sanji dit en pointant le portrait qu'elle avait réalisé

"Merci." Kate

"Qui est ce ? Il te ressemble beaucoup." Sanji

"C'était mon jumeau." Kate

"Je suis désolé." Sanji

"Pas de problème, tu ne savais pas." Kate

Ils discutèrent ensuite de sujet plus légers, passant le temps en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Une routine commença alors.

* * *

Trois jours après leur départ de Cocoyashi, Usopp était en train de préparer ses mélanges sur le pont, Nami en train de râler à propos du journal, Zoro dormait, Balto à ses côtés. Sanji gardait les mandariniers de Nami, il les gardait de Luffy qui voulait en manger, Kate quant à elle dessinait.

Elle dessinait en tout cas jusqu'au moment où Sanji repoussa Luffy des fruits, droit sur Usopp qui se renversa du coup du tabasco dans les yeux, elle se dépêcha ensuite de l'aider, il était en train de courir sur le pond du feu s'échappant de ses yeux. Elle alla vite chercher une serviette d'eau.

Juste après avoir calmé les yeux d'Usopp, un avis de recherche tomba du journal de Nami : celui de Luffy.

"regardez on est recherché maintenant." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

Le même que sur son avis de recherche.

"Monkey D Luffy, mort ou vif, 30 000 000 de berries." Usopp

"30 000 000 de berries pour ma pomme." Luffy

"Et regardez moi aussi je suis sur l'affiche." Usopp

"Quoi mais tu vas quand même pas me voler la vedette." Sanji " Qu'est ce que tu racontes tu n'es même pas sur l'avis de recherche ? Je ne te vois pas." Sanji

Usopp montra ensuite un coin de l'affiche où on voyait son crâne.

"Bon ben voilà capitaine, tu es un hors la loi." Kate

Sanji était en train de bouder.

"Sanji, c'est bon c'est pas grave. Tu en aura un avant long j'en suis sûre." Kate le rassura

"Tu le penses vraiment Kate chérie." Sanji

"Mais oui. Ne t'en fais pas." Kate

"Ben oui on va devenir riches et célèbres." Usopp ajouta ensuite

Les deux garçons saisirent ensuite chacun une patte de Balto et le mettant au milieu commencèrent à danser à trois. Balto avait l'air perturbé d'être sur ses pattes arrières mais il se reprit vite et se mit à aboyer en même temps que leurs cris. Qui ne se calmèrent pas du tout quand Luffy décida de mettre le cap sur Grand Line. Ils étaient surexcités, totalement le contraire de Nami qui était paniqué à l'idée de tous les chasseurs de prime. Elle donna ensuite raison à Luffy, ils devaient quitter East Blue.

"Ne t'en fais pas Nami, on va juste être plus prudent voilà tout. Et tu sais comment ils sont. C'est normal pour des pirates de célébrer ce genre de chose. Je pense en tout cas." Kate

"Oui, mais j'aimerai qu'ils soient moins inconscients." Nami

"Regarde Zoro, il est conscient des risques. Ils le seront eux aussi après, laisse leur un peu de temps."Kate

"Oui tu as surement raison. Merci." Nami

"Pas de soucis." Kate

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient plus proches que jamais depuis leur conversation et la séance de tatouage. Nami avait trouvé une sorte de grande sœur chez Kate, elle avait en effet deux ans de plus qu'elle. Et puis elles se complétaient bien, Nami était très terre à terre et pouvait s'énerver rapidement. Kate quand à elle, avait la tête sur les épaules mais elle était bien plus calme.

Elles ne s'entendaient pas toujours pour autant, elles s'étaient disputé sur le rangement de leur cabine, ce genre de chose. Mais rien de bien méchant.

* * *

Le lendemain de la découverte de l'avis de recherche ils croisèrent un navire de la marine. Il était en sale état, avec pleins de réparations, mais il était évident que les gens à bord ne s'en occupaient pas bien.

A bord il y avait l'homme qui leur avait tiré dessus au navire restaurant, celui là même à qui Sanji avait donné une leçon parce qu'il avait gaspillé la nourriture.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous voulez qu'on vous remorque ?" Luffy demanda poliment et sincèrement

Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête amusée par son capitaine, il était vraiment unique. Le marine semblait croire que Luffy se moquait de lui, il ordonna une attaque avec le canon. Zoro décida de se lever pour s'en charger.

Il n'eut aucun soucis à trancher le boulet de canon avec son unique sabre.

"Il ne faut pas me réveiller pendant la sieste." Zoro

"Zoro jure moi que jamais tu ne porteras la moustache comme Œil de Faucon." Kate

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Zoro

"Parce que je veux pas avoir une copie de lui comme ami. Et que c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il a massacré une flotte." Kate

"Ouais ouais promis." Zoro

Fullbody ordonna de retirer mais le canon faisait un bruit bizarre, c'était Luffy qui l'avait remarqué. Le canon au lieu de tirer un boulet, explosa.

"Tiens tu vois ? C'est le problème avec les vieux canons." Luffy

L'ex lieutenant en avait apparemment assez, il les aborda ses hommes suivant mollement. Fullbody attaqua Luffy qui lui donna un coup de boule élastique. Kate n'eut même pas besoin de se lever pour s'occuper des soldats, Sanji s'en était chargé.

"Tu as un sacré culot de venir me déranger aux heures des repas, espèce de vieux clown. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Je n'ai pas d'assiette à soupe aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je te fasse lécher ma poile ?"Sanji

"Pas besoin de salir du bon matériel Sanji." Kate

Fullbody s'enfuit ensuite, il passa sur l'autre bateau avant de suivre ses hommes et il plongea à la mer.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table.

* * *

Nami leur parla l'après midi même, ils s'approchaient de Grand Line. Ils avaient apparemment pas d'autre choix que de traverser une montagne : Red Line. Selon Sanji, qui le tenait de Zeff, c'était l'unique passage. Nami était en train de perdre son calme, ils ne l'écoutaient pas et Luffy lui voulait juste foncer dans le tas. Kate se positionna derrière Nami et commença à la masser derrière les oreilles pour son mal de tête, elle passa ensuite aux épaules. Elle put donc répondre bien plus calmement à la demande de Luffy, il voulait s'arrêter sur une île pour acheter de la viande fraiche.

Nami pointa alors l'île de Loguetown : la ville natale de Gold Roger et le lieu de son exécution. Il n'y avait même pas besoin de poser la question, ils y allaient.

"Ça tombe bien en plus. Une île de ce genre doit avoir une grande ville." Kate

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Usopp

"Oui, je voudrais acheter un peu de matériel entre autre chose." Kate "J'aimerai bien pouvoir mettre mes croquis en peinture, ou en tout cas les mettre au propre."

"Ah oui, ça fera de jolies décorations pour le navire. Tu veux des vêtements aussi non ?" Nami

"Oui pourquoi ?" Kate

"On pourra y aller ensemble." Nami

"Pourquoi pas." Kate

"Je pourrai peut être trouver des sabres comme ça." Zoro

Ils réfléchirent ensuite à ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de s'embarquer sur Grand Line, la conversation se termina rapidement.

* * *

"Ils sont vraiment idiots." Nami dit à Kate

Les deux observaient Luffy, Usopp, Zoro et Balto. Luffy et Usopp voulaient jouer à chat, Balto lui tant qu'il y avait un moyen de courir il était pour, Zoro lui était pas du tout d'accord, les traitant même d'idiot. Usopp réussit ensuite à le provoquer en lui disant qu'il avait peur de perdre, poussant Zoro à oublier le somme qu'il avait prévu pour courir après les trois autres.

"Pas faux, mais bon je crois que je les voudrais pas autrement." Kate

"Ouais, moi non plus. Enfin sauf à quelques moments." Nami

"Kate chérie, Nami d'amour, c'est prêt. Vous pouvez aller vous restaurer." Sanji

"Moi aussi j'aimais bien chahuter quand j'étais petite." Nami dit attirant l'attention de ses deux compagnons.

Sanji était un peu inquiet suivit du regard la rouquine qui entrait dans la cuisine, salle à manger.

"Ne t'en fais pas, un peu de nostalgie c'est tout." Kate dit au cuisinier avant de suivre son amie

Elles se mirent à table, Luffy à leur suite.

"Vous savez je me demande ce qu'est devenu Baggy." Nami

"Baggy. Le capitaine Baggy ? Qui sait peut être qu'il sait noyer." Luffy

"Ca m'étonnerait. Les pirates sont des durs à cuire, ils ont de la suite dans les idées." Zoro

"Tu crois ?" Luffy demanda ignorant Usopp qui se plaignait à cause du mauvais traitement de Zoro sur son nez

"J'ai pourchassé des pirates pendant de nombreuses années, tu sais, je les connais bien." Zoro

"Ouais, ben je suis pas impatiente de retomber sur cet idiot. Qu'il nous laisse tranquille, et en grande pompe." Kate dit avec une voix idiote à la fin, faisant rire Nami.

Usopp piqua ensuite une crise parce que Luffy avait fini son assiette pendant qu'il se plaignait. Sanji était déjà en train de servir le dessert.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Loguetown, ça tombait bien leur stock de produits frais commençait à être un peu trop bas. La ville était très grande, ils pouvaient bien le voir de loin. Ils étaient impatients d'y arriver.

Finalement ils y étaient : à l'entrée de la ville.

"Avant cette ville regorgeait de pirates qui s'apprêtaient à partir pour Grand Line. Ici on est sûr de trouver tout ce qu'il nous faut." Nami

"Super, j'en profiterai bien pour faire quelques petites courses comme réapprovisionner mon stock de minutions par exemple." Usopp

"Il y a l'air d'avoir des vivres de qualités dans le coin. Et des jolies filles aussi." Sanji

"J'espère que je pourrai trouver tout ce qu'il me faut." Kate "Et puis il faut aussi que j'achète des choses pour Balto."

"Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à acheter." Zoro

"Ah ouais et avec quel argent ?" Nami "T'es fauché si je ne m'abuse."

"Bon salut. Moi je vais de ce pas voir l'échafaud. Ce serait un comble que de se promener dans cette ville sans aller voir l'endroit où le roi des pirates à été exécuté." Luffy dit en partant

Il partit sans qu'ils aient décidé où et quand ils se retrouveraient.

Nami, Balto et Kate partirent ensemble. Kate accompagna Nami dans un magasin de fringue où elle et Balto attendaient pendant qu'elle essayait des tenues qu'elle n'allait pas acheter. C'est avec soulagement et un peu de pitié pour le vendeur que Kate dit à Nami qu'elles se retrouveraient plus tard. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps,elle avait beaucoup à faire. Elle décida en premier lieu d'aller acheter les affaires pour Balto, pour le soigner entre autre chose.

Elle trouva sans problème le magasin qui lui fallait et n'en eut pas pour long, elle était rapide pour ce genre de chose, elle lui prit en plus quelque chose pour se faire les dents et quelques balles. Elle savait que Luffy jouerait avec lui sans problème mais c'était au cas où.

Ils allèrent en suite dans un magasin où elle put acheter du matériel pour peindre, dessiner, enfin pour qu'elle puisse vraiment faire ce qu'elle aimait. Elle mit un peu plus de temps qu'elle n'avait prévue dans cette boutique. Le matériel était très précis et détaillé, et ça faisait un moment depuis qu'elle avait pu acheter ce genre de chose. Mais elle trouva quand même chaussure à son pied.

Elle décida ensuite d'aller changer ses saï pour deux qui convenaient mieux à sa carrure, ceux qu'elle avait été bon, mais trop gros pour qu'elle puisse les manier bien. Elle entra dans une petite boutique, et eut la surprise d'y trouver Zoro. Avec une fille.

Balto ne perdit pas de temps, il sauta sur Zoro, qui le reçut avec un grognement.

"Kate, rappelle le." Zoro

"Oui désolée. Balto laisse le tranquille s'il te plait." Kate

Après un dernier coup de tête dans les jambes de Zoro il revint vers elle.

"Tu me cherchais ?" Zoro

"Non, je veux remplacer mes saï, c'était un accident. Bonjour." Kate fit envers la jeune femme et le vendeur

"Des saï ? On ne voit pas ça tout les jours. Vous êtes fauché comme votre ami je présume ?" vendeur

"Non j'ai de l'argent. Pourriez vous m'indiquer où ils sont je vous prie ?" Kate demanda d'un ton un peu plus froid n'appréciant pas son attitude

Il lui indiqua le coin opposé à Zoro, et elle commença à examiner les armes. Elle fut distraite par l'autre femme qui était en train d'encourager Zoro à acheter un sabre apparemment très rare. Mais le vendeur ne voulait plus le vendre, mais pas à cause du prix au rabais qu'il faisait.

"Il est ensorcelé." Zoro

A ces mots Kate se tourna vers lui, voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

"Alors vous le saviez ?" vendeur

"Non je l'ai ressenti." Zoro

Le vendeur commença alors à parler de l'école kitetsu. Kate s'approcha de la lame essayant de sentir ce qui était différent des autres. Zoro sembla le comprendre parce qu'il expliqua.

"Je sais pas si tu peux le sentir, mais c'est une soif de sang, un désir de destruction qui sort de la lame." Zoro

"D'accord." Kate

Elle vit la détermination dans ses yeux, il voulait ce sabre, voulait voir si il pouvait le porter.

"Je vais pas aimer pas vrai ?" Kate

"Non je pense pas. Contrôle Balto." Zoro

"Comme tu veux." Kate

Elle recula, se baissa et prit Balto dans ses bras.

"Il me plait bien. Je crois que je vais le prendre." Zoro

"Non non, ne faites pas l'idiot. Il n'est pas question que je le vende. Si vous mourrez je m'en voudrai toute ma vie." vendeur

Il se fit reprendre ensuite par sa femme.

"Alors voilà ce que je propose d'un côté ma bonne étoile, de l'autre la malédiction de ce sabre. Et maintenant on voit laquelle est la plus forte des deux." Zoro

Elle regarda ensuite Zoro lancer le sabre dans l'air et tendre le bras. La trajectoire était parfaite. Kate regardait sans bouger, tenant Balto fortement contre elle. Mais contrairement aux autres elle ne dit rien. Il avait pris sa décision, elle ne l'insulterait pas.

Il avait réussi, le sabre se planta dans le sol, sans avoir touché Zoro.

"Voilà je le prends." Zoro

Elle vit ensuite le vendeur ramener son meilleur sabre pour l'offrir à Zoro.

"Tu veux que je t'attendes ?" Zoro

"Non vas y. Je dois aller m'acheter des habits ensuite." Kate

"Ok je file." Zoro

Elle regarda avec amusement comment il fuit presque les lieux. Elle se remit à la recherche de saï sans prêter plus d'attention aux autres. Elle finit par en trouver deux parfaits pour elle. Elle était soulagée. Elle les acheta avec du matériel pour prendre soin des sabres, Zoro avait oublié et elle savait qu'il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Une fois fait elle remplaça les saï de son dos avec ceux qu'elle venait d'acheter et mis les autres dans un sac.

Elle sortit ensuite pour aller faire de nouveaux achats. Elle alla tout d'abord acheter des chaussures, elle n'en avait qu'une paire et en plus elle ne pouvait pas prendre celles de Nami. Elle alla ainsi de magasin en magasin acheter ce dont elle avait besoin, elle commençait à être bien chargé mais elle ne trouvait pas ça lourd, juste encombrant. Elle faisait du lèche vitrine tranquillement quand quelque chose attira son regard : un appareil photo.

Elle entra dans la boutique et voyant que c'était petit elle laissa ses affaires dehors et demandant à Balto de les garder. Elle entra ensuite et se dirigea vers l'appareil photo qui avait attiré son attention. Le même modèle que son père. Elle décida de le prendre. La photographie était certes pas son point fort, mais c'était un lien avec son passé. Le vendeur tenta de lui en vendre un autre mais elle tint bon. Finalement elle sortit, son appareil photo précieusement enveloppé dans un sac.

Ayant faim et sachant que c'était la même chose pour Balto elle se dirigea vers une épicerie où elle acheta à manger pour eux deux. Elle vit ensuite quelque chose qu'elle acheta en stock : des chewing-gum. Elle sortit ensuite, s'installa sur une place et mangea tranquillement.

Elle avait trouvé tout ce qui lui fallait, avait pris un appareil photo comme son père, des chewing-gums, les même qu'elle mangeait avec son frère. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent.

Une fois qu'elle eut mangé elle se balada de nouveau, elle avait un moment encore avant de devoir rejoindre les autres. Elle passa devant un salon de piercing, et elle décida de s'en faire. Elle était certes pas prête pour un autre tatouage pour le moment, mais des piercings elle avait rien contre. Elle se fit faire deux trous aux oreilles et un au nombril avant de se décider satisfaite.

En passant devant une petite bijouterie elle alla se prendre quelques bijoux. Des boucles d'oreilles pour quand elle pourrait les changer ainsi que des bracelets.

Après cela elle décida d'arrêter avec les achats, de toute façon elle n'avait plus grand chose de ce qu'elle avait pris au comte.

Elle déambulait sans but dans les rues quand une voix l'appela, elle se retourna pour voir Sanji.

"Kate chérie. Quel plaisir de te voir. Tu fais quoi ?" Sanji

"Coucou Sanji, je me baladais, j'ai fini mes courses. Et toi ?" Kate

"Je me suis inscrit à un concours de cuisine, le prix est un magnifique thon éléphant. Ainsi que le titre de meilleur cuisinier d'East Blue mais je suis plus intéressé par le poisson." Sanji

"Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on vienne t'encourager ?" Kate

"M'encourager ? Tu ferais ça ?" Sanji

"Bien sûr. Tu es mon ami Sanji. Donc si tu veux je viens t'encourager. Avec Balto bien sûr, enfin si c'est autorisé." Kate

"Oui bien sûr. Merci Kate chérie c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. Mais tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je doute que tu trouves ça très intéressant, je vais juste cuisiner et tu ne pourras même pas en manger." Sanji

"Sanji je suis sûre, en plus te voir cuisiner est assez impressionnant. Et puis je pourrais manger ta nourriture plus tard. C'est pas grave si je n'y goute pas cette fois." Kate

"Allons y alors. Et oui Balto peut venir tant qu'il est sage et se tient à l'écart des cuisiniers et de la nourriture." Sanji

"Bon là dessus ça ira, il sait se contrôler contrairement au capitaine." Kate plaisanta

Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'au lieu du concours, Sanji portant les sacs de Kate, il avait insisté pour aider et elle avait fini par céder. Il lui rendit ses sacs quand ce fut l'heure et elle se trouva une place au premier rang et avec Sanji devant elle. Balto était à ses pieds et il était sage comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait sorti son appareil photo et comptait l'inaugurer.

Elle le vit avec une femme aux cheveux roses, qui semblait l'avoir défié, ça devait être Carmen il lui en avait parlé en chemin. Nami et Usopp la trouvèrent ensuite, ils étaient ensemble. Ils appelèrent Sanji qui arriva en voyant Nami.

Le concours commença ensuite, leurs deux amis restèrent encourager Sanji avec elle et Balto. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un moment à la finale et ils n'étaient en aucun cas surpris que Sanji y soit, Carment y était également ayant remporté tous ses duels.

Kate avait pris plein de photos au cours du concours, elle espérait en avoir pris de bonne. C'était très intéressant de voir les différentes façons de cuisiner, Sanji était vraiment très sérieux, très professionnel.

C'était fini, ils allaient annoncer le vainqueur quand Carmen se leva et alla vers Sanji, elle le connaissait apparemment depuis un moment et avait travaillé pour le surpasser, mais elle reconnut que Sanji avait gagné, que son plat était le meilleur. Le moment était très solennel mais il le gâcha en étant comme il était toujours avec les femmes.

Il avait gagné, lui et Usopp mirent le thon éléphant sur leurs épaules, avec Usopp qui râlait, il portait la tête. Kate avait félicité Sanji avant, et heureusement son jeu de jambe quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était impressionnée aurait fait tomber le poisson par terre.

Ils rentraient au bateau, il ne manquait que Zoro et Luffy. Nami leur dit ensuite de se dépêcher, apparemment l'air avait changé et il allait pleuvoir. La météo changeait très rapidement, il y allait avoir une tempête

Ils tombèrent ensuite sur Zoro qui avait perdu Luffy, en plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Juste comme il avait dit ça, des civils courraient partout en disant que Baggy le Clown était là, et qu'il allait exécuter l'homme au chapeau de paille.

"J'aurais aimé que tu te plantes Zoro." Kate

Elle confia ensuite ses affaires à Nami et Balto et se mit à courir, Zoro et Sanji avec elle. Ils se dépêchaient d'aller à la place de l'échafaud ils devaient récupérer leur capitaine.

"Moi Monkey D Luffy je serai le roi des pirates." ils entendirent Luffy hurler

Ils accélérèrent le rythme et arrivèrent enfin sur la place. Baggy était au dessus de Luffy qui était accroché à l'échafaud.

"Et tu sais quoi. Il y aura pas d'exécution." ils dirent tous les trois ensemble

"Ouais, Zoro, Kate, Sanji." Luffy

"Non mais tu t'es regardé Luffy, même si c'est pour rigoler je trouve que tu vas trop loin. T'exagères." Zoro

"Comment tu fais pour te retrouver dans ce genre de situation franchement." Kate

"Si il va y avoir un spectacle ça me dit assez de me joindre à toi. Si tu as envie je peux commencer par nous débarrasser de ses corsaires de seconde zone." Sanji

En reconnaissant Zoro, tous les civils bougèrent paniqués.

"Ta réputation est parfois utile." Kate

Ils se mirent à courir en voyant Baggy lever son sabre, ils devaient détruire l'échafaud. Ils s'avancèrent, les autres pirates aussi. C'était une course contre la montre, Sanji donnait des coups à gauche et à droite, Zoro tranchait dans le tas et Kate frappait tous les pirates ennemis à sa portée.

"Zoro, Kate, Balto, Sanji, Usopp, Nami vraiment désolé, mais je suis mort." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

Baggy abaissa ensuite son sabre, et un éclair frappa l'échafaud à ce moment précis. Ce dernier tomba, l'électricité ayant fait sauter les boulons qui le maintenait droit et Luffy était debout et il riait.

"Et ben non en fait je suis en vie." Luffy "J'ai eu du bol."

"Dites vous croyez en Dieu ?" Sanji

"Je viens de perdre dix ans de ma vie, et j'ai manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque et cet imbécile rigole." Kate

"Sois pas idiot, Kate maitrise toi. On ferait bien de déguerpir." Zoro "On est pas encore tiré d'affaire."

La marine lança son attaque juste à ce moment là, il fallut expliquer à Luffy que si ils voulaient quitter l'île y avait pas de temps à perdre, sinon pas d'accès à Grand Line. Cela motiva Luffy qui était ok pour partir après. Ils se mirent à courir, se débarrassant des soldats qui tentaient de se mettre sur leur chemin.

La tempête commençait, la pluie était déjà là et le vent augmentait, ils devaient se dépêcher d'arriver au navire.

Ils avaient les marines aux fesses et pas le temps de s'en occuper. Quand Kate vit la fille de plus tôt devant eux, elle s'empressa d'attraper Sanji, il commençait déjà à réagir. Lorsqu'elle fit ça il sembla plus intéressé en elle qu'en Tashigi, Luffy et elle n'eurent donc pas beaucoup de difficulté à le tirer loin de là, pour que Zoro puisse l'affronter. Il était pas content mais il se maitrisait.

Kate ne le lâcha que quand elle fut sûre qu'il allait pas faire d'idiotie.

Un peu plus tard ils croisèrent un gars étrange, que Luffy connaissait apparemment. Il leur ordonna de continuer leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent à contre cœur. Ils finirent par arriver au port pour voir tous les marines attaquaient le Merry, Nami, Balto et Usopp étaient à bord, et ils avaient levé l'ancre. Ils devaient juste récupérer les autres. Ainsi que monter à bord. Ils durent se battre contre des marines qui les attaquaient par derrière. Ils étaient nombreux, trop pour eux deux, en tout cas si ils devaient être rapide.

Usopp plongea à l'eau pour les couvrir avec son lance pierre et ça fonctionnait, mais pour combien de temps ?

Un vent violent souffla tout à coup, les propulsant loin des marine et de la mer dans le cas d'Usopp. Ils se retrouvèrent avec Zoro et Luffy à côté d'eux. Nami les appelait, et Balto aboyait, le courant les emportaient. Ils allaient courir vers le Merry quand Luffy partit dans l'autre direction pour se propulser.

"Et une minute." Sanji

"Quoi ?" Usopp

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Zoro

"Moi c'est pas un pressentiment." Kate

Ils avaient raison, Luffy fonçait droit sur eux pour les emporter avec lui, ils tentèrent de courir pour éviter ça mais en vain. Ils furent projeté jusqu'au bateau où leur chute fut bloqué par la voile avant qu'ils atterrissent tous sur le pond où Balto les lécha tour à tour.

"Bienvenue à bord." Nami "Kate, merci de nous avoir laissé Balto. Sans lui on aurait été dans le pétrin. Il nous a sauvé de Morge et son lion et il a attaqué les marines avant de monter à bord."

"Bien joué Balto." Kate

Ils avaient réussi à partir de Loguetown.

Ils virent le phare dont la lumière menait à Grand Line.

"Je propose de faire une petite cérémonie, ça va nous porter chance pour notre voyage sur Grand Line." Sanji

"Super c'est une idée géniale." Luffy

Sanji plaça son pied sur un tonneau.

"Bon ben moi ce que je veux c'est découvrir All Blue." Sanji

"Je vais devenir le roi des pirates." Luffy

"Moi le plus grand manieur de sabre." Zoro

"Moi je vais illustrer le monde et découvrir le plus de couleur possible." Kate

"Moi mon vœu c'est de cartographier la terre entière." Nami

"Moi je veux devenir un vaillant combattant des mers toujours prêt à relever les défis." Usopp

"Mes amis à la route de Grand Line." Luffy


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour. Merci de lire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review ou à poser des questions. Bonne lecture.**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté Loguetown, Luffy commençait à s'impatienter. Il voulait arriver à Grand Line.

"Quelle belle journée n'est ce pas ? J'ai du mal à croire que nous ayons essuyé une si grosse tempête." Sanji

"Oui c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Mais bon c'est l'océan." Kate "Il a corrompu Balto." elle grogna en suite en voyant Balto dormir avec Zoro

"Tu veux que je les réveille Kate chérie ?" Sanji

"Non non. Laisse les. C'est pas grave." Kate

Usopp les informa ensuite d'une volée d'oiseaux avec une masse sombre en dessous. Dès que Sanji eut suggéré que il y avait peut être un banc de poisson en dessous, Luffy ne perdit pas de temps à étirer son bras pour l'attraper. Kate et Sanji commencèrent à paniquer en voyant le bras revenir rapidement.

"Relax. Vas y mollo. Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. "Sanji tenta

Il se jeta ensuite sur Kate pour la pousser hors du chemin et ils tombèrent au sol ensemble. Zoro n'eut pas la même chance il fut propulsé à l'eau, Balto heureusement n'était pas dans le champ de catastrophe. Il dormait un peu à l'écart.

Sanji semblait partager à engueuler Luffy pour ce qu'il avait fait et à le remercier parce qu'il avait atterri au dessus de Kate.

"Merci Sanji." Kate lui dit une fois debout et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le cuistot ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir mais il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ils remontèrent ensuite Zoro, puis ils se préoccupèrent de la petite fille que Luffy avait attrapé. En l'examinant ils s'aperçurent qu'elle n'avait rien juste un peu de déshydratation et de manque de nourriture. Ils la portèrent dans la cuisine où Sanji se mit à l'ouvrage.

Elle se réveilla brusquement, s'asseyant rapidement et frappant Usopp qui était au dessus d'elle avec sa tête.

"Ça y est tu es réveillé. Tu es en meilleur état que ce qu'on pensait." Nami

"Je suppose que tu as faim." Sanji "Je suis en train de te faire mijoter une soupe."

Kate emmena de la glace pour Usopp qui était toujours à terre, il la prit avec reconnaissance.

"Je suppose que ton bateau à couler. En tout cas tu t'en es bien sorti. Comment tu t'appelles ?" Nami

"Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirai vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté." la petite fille

"Tu as raison moi c'est Nami. Le gars qui prépare la soupe c'est Sanji." Nami

"Salut." Sanji

"Celui qui se repose près de ses sabres et qui n'a pas l'air commode ."Nami

"La ferme." Zoro

"Le type que tu as à moitié assommé c'est Usopp. Le chien c'est Balto et elle c'est Kate." Nami

"Bonjour." Kate

"Et lui ..." Nami

"Moi c'est Luffy, je suis le capitaine de cette bande de pirate." Luffy "On est tous à la recherche de Grand Line."

En entendant qu'ils étaient des pirates elle se figea.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?" Nami

"Probablement choquée d'être sur un vaisseau pirate." Kate

"Je peux savoir ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?" Zoro

Luffy n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il décida qu'ils verraient le lendemain.

Kate alla se coucher, mais elle fut réveillé par un bruit sourd, elle se dépêcha et en voyant de la lumière dans la cuisine elle comprit. Luffy avait encore frappé.

"Tu as réussi à l'attraper Sanji ?" Kate

"Oui Kate chérie. On t'a réveillé pardon." Sanji

"Ne t'en fais pas. Coucou miss. Comment tu te sens ?" Kate

La petite fille ne répondit rien, mais son estomac le fit pour elle. Luffy était en train de manger devant elle, et Balto aussi. Il avait accompagné Luffy dans son expédition nocturne. Elle avait une assiette de soupe devant elle mais n'y touchait pas.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne manges pas ?" Sanji "Pourtant tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui. Tu n'as aucune raison de te retenir. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir et faire l'effort de gouter à ma cuisine."

"Tu peux manger tu sais, on ne te fera rien." Kate

"Sinon j'en connais un qui sera plus que content de finir ton assiette." Sanji

Dès que Luffy tenta de prendre l'assiette elle mangea. Elle aima beaucoup, disant même que c'était la meilleur soupe qu'elle avait mangé. Les autres les rejoignirent ensuite. Nami se mit à rassurer la petite fille.

"Vous ne me vendrez pas comme esclave ?" petite fille

"Non." Kate dit d'un ton sec

"Normal qu'elle ait peur de vous, vous êtes tous tellement moche." Zoro plaisanta

Ce qui fit commencer une combat entre lui et Usopp. Elle sembla bien plus à l'aise ensuite.

Le moment de lever l'ancre arriva, ils s'affairaient autour du bateau et avaient presque fini quand de la fumée sortit de la cuisine, avec la fille. Elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine plus ou moins appréhensifs pour découvrir quelque chose de carboniser dans leurs assiettes.

Luffy commença sans hésitation et il aima, Zoro avait protesté mais Nami lui avait versé le contenu de l'assiette dans la bouche avant de le forcer à avaler. Ils goutèrent tous à la mixture et c'était horrible.

"La petite c'est donné du mal alors finissez tous vos assiettes." Sanji "Tu veux bien nous dire ton nom ?"

"Bien sûr je m'appelle Apis." Apis

"Apis a cuisiné en y mettant tout son cœur et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse gaspiller un gramme de nourriture." Sanji "Mangez ce que vous pouvez et ensuite je vous préparerai un bon petit plat." il dit ensuite aux filles

Seul Luffy avait aimé sa cuisine, même Balto avait pas pu. Il avait même regardé Kate et Sanji d'un air trahi. Mais ils rassurèrent Apis qu'elle pourrait surement faire plein d'autre chose pour les aider.

Elle leur expliqua ensuite qu'elle s'était enfui d'un navire de la marine profitant de la tempête, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire pourquoi elle avait été forcé à bord du navire de la marine.

"Après tout c'est pas grave. Elle a surement ses raisons et ça ne nous regarde pas." Sanji

"Oui c'est ton secret. Mais est ce qu'on peut au moins savoir d'où tu viens ?" Nami

Elle leur dit, et l'île n'était pas trop loin de leur position. Mais même si elle voulait rentrer chez elle elle ne voulait pas être une gêne pour eux.

"Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. Il serait irresponsable de notre part que de t'emmener avec nous sur Grand Line, tu n'es qu'une petite fille et tu ne veux pas être pirate. Et comme on est pas le genre à te laisser là à te débrouiller toute seule. On doit te ramener chez toi." Kate intervint

"Oui c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas un grand détour en plus et on est pas particulièrement pressés. Mais la décision ne dépend pas de nous." Nami

"Ouais, tu choisis quoi capitaine ?" Kate

"Ça dérangerait quelqu'un ?" Luffy

"C'est à côté de Grand Line." Usopp

"Et je serai curieux de voir ton île en forme de vaisseau de guerre." Luffy

"Ça doit être quelque chose." Sanji

Balto aboya ensuite pour marquer son accord.

Apis était folle de joie, elle sautait partout et avait un grand sourire.

"Et pour vous remercier je préparerai tous les matins votre petit déjeuner.

"Non ce sera pas la peine. Merci." Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami et Kate s'empressèrent de dire.

"Kate tout va bien ?" Zoro

"Oui. Je me demande juste ce que la marine peut lui vouloir, c'est tout." Kate

Elle était assise contre la balustrade à côté de la cuisine.

"Oui moi aussi. Ça nous donnera peut être une occasion de nous battre comme ça." Zoro

"Tu es irrécupérable." rigola Kate

Ils rentrèrent ensuite pour discuter plus avant avec elle, quelques minutes après Usopp les appela : une flotte de la marine était en vue.

Luffy pensait que c'était pour lui, mais Apis en voyant le bateau avec le 8 leur dit que c'était de là qu'elle s'était enfuit.

Ils passèrent à l'attaque peu après, enfin juste un coup de semonce.

"Tu veux y aller Luffy ? En tout cas moi je suis partant." Zoro

"Ouais pourquoi pas ?" Luffy

Sanji avait Apis dans ses bras et Kate était à côté en train de la réconforter. Kate allait l'emmener dans la cabine pour la mettre à l'abri quand elle dit qu'il y allait avoir un vent violent, ce que Nami confirma juste après. Elle dit aux garçons quoi faire, ils devaient s'enfuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas battre tout une flotte.

Ils partirent rapidement, distançant sans problème la flotte. Ils la perdirent de vue, et ils faisaient la fête, jusqu'au moment où Zoro fit remarquer qu'ils n'avançaient plus. Il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent.

"C'est un cauchemar, on est pris dans Calm Belt." Nami "La zone où il règne tout le temps un calme plat."

Elle était en train de s'énerver parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le problème.

"Nami, si tu nous disais quel était le problème sur Calm Belt, tu nous expliqueras le reste ensuite." Kate

"Très bien, non seulement il ne souffle jamais de vent par ici, donc c'est dangereux pour les voiliers mais en plus dans cette zone il y a d'énorme monstre marins." Nami

Elle venait juste de finir cette phrase quand la mer commença à s'agiter et leur navire à monter. Ils étaient sur un monstre marin énorme, et il y en avait partout autour d'eux.

"Maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait pour se sortir de là ?" Sanji

"Pour l'instant en tout cas personne ne bouge. Tôt ou tard ces mastodontes finiront bien par replonger sous l'eau, on en profitera pour partir en vitesse à la rame." Zoro

"T'es sûr que c'est la bonne solution ?" Usopp demanda accroché au mat

"On en a pas vraiment d'autre. A part si tu veux te battre contre eux." Kate

Mais la voix stridente d'Usopp avait attiré l'attention d'un monstre marin, une grenouille géante qui se précipita vers eux. Le monstre sur lequel ils étaient bougea un peu, faisant bouger leur bateau, Apis perdit l'équilibre et tomba, en plein dans la gueule de la grenouille, heureusement Luffy réussit à la rattraper, il la fit monter en l'air et elle lui demanda de descendre le plus bas possible.

"Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?"Zoro

"Elle lui a arraché un poil de ses narines." Luffy

Elle retomba ensuite sur le bateau avec un énorme poil de nez.

"Dis donc balèze le poil de nez." Luffy

"Tu vas te laver les mains Apis c'est clair ?" Kate

Le monstre éternua ensuite les envoyant voler, en dehors de Calm Belt heureusement.

"Bien joué Apis." Luffy

"Merci." Apis

"Oui très bon boulot." Kate

Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour l'île d'Apis.

Ils finirent par y arriver, il y avait du brouillard partout, mais l'île ressemblait vraiment à un vaisseau de guerre, Apis avait raison ils étaient forcé de la nommer ainsi.

"Les gars on a un comité d'accueil." Kate

Il y avait en effet les hommes du village armés et assemblé au port, près à se défendre. Ils firent descendre Apis en premier avant de suivre, Zoro portant Balto.

"Maintenant écoutez moi tous. Est ce qu'il y a un bon restaurant dans le coin qui sert du rôti de bœuf ?" Luffy

Sa question déconcerta totalement les villageois, son équipage était désespéré, il était un ventre sur patte. Les villageois commencèrent ensuite à questionner Apis, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour être recherché par la marine. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle apparemment. Mais un vieillard lui dit qu'elle pouvait venir vivre chez lui.

Apis courut pour se jeter dans ses bras, c'était Papi Bokuden.

"Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma petite fille. Si vous le permettez mesdames, messieurs vous et votre chien, je tiens à vous inviter dans mon humble demeure." Papi

"C'est un restaurant ? Vous faites .. Aie." Luffy "Pourquoi tu m'as tapé."

"Parce que c'est pas le moment de penser à ton estomac en plus je suis sûre que Sanji accepterait de t'en cuisiner un si il a les ingrédients. Sois poli capitaine." Kate

"Désolé." Luffy

"C'est pas un restaurant Luffy, mais je peux t'assurer que les pains à la viande de papi sont les meilleurs que tu puisses trouver sur cette île." Apis

"D'accord ça me va. Allons y." Luffy

"Alors on bouge." Zoro

Ils suivirent Apis et son grand père jusqu'à la maison de ce dernier, admirant le paysage au passage. Kate prit quelques photo au passage. Lorsque le papi leur dit que le repas serait prêt dans quatre à cinq heures Luffy était désespéré. Kate elle sortit son carnet à dessin et se mit à la fenêtre pour faire un croquis du paysage. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum comme presque tout le temps depuis Loguetown, ça avait l'avantage de lui caler la faim et de la détendre.

Apis leur dit ensuite qu'elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait été capturé, et qu'elle leur avait raconté des histoires en leur disant le contraire. Il y avait apparemment une légende sur cette île qui pourrait expliquer le comportement des marines.

"Et bien voilà, les habitants de cette île seraient les descendants des gens qui vivaient sur l'île perdue, un bout de terre qui existait depuis des milliers d'années et qu'un jour la mer a englouti. Sur cette île vivait des dragons qu'on appelait dragon millénaire, et aujourd'hui encore on dit que leurs os procure la vie éternelle." papi

Ce serait étrange si c'était pour cette légende que la marine avait fait le déplacement, même si il pouvait y avoir une piste.

Papi commença alors à expliquer les choses plus en détail avec tous les rois, leurs enfants ..Luffy, Kate et Balto virent Apis partir discrètement, Kate pensant que c'était parce qu'elle connaissait déjà l'histoire ne dit rien, se concentrant sur ses dessins.

L'histoire était vraiment très longue et détaillée. Zoro s'était endormi vite, Usopp en avait marre tout comme les autres. Quand Luffy se leva, disant qu'il allait aux toilettes Balto se leva et le suivit, il en avait marre d'être immobile.

Au bout d'un moment Nami se leva, les deux n'étaient pas revenus.

Peu de temps après Usopp s'endormit, Sanji suivit son exemple peu après et Kate sombra ensuite. Ils furent réveillé par Balto, Luffy et Nami quand les trois revinrent. Un villageois arriva ensuite leur dire que la flotte de la marine était en train de bloquer tous les accès au port. Ils devaient partir de toute urgence, mais ils devaient récupérer Apis avant.

Ils les suivirent jusqu'à une grotte, il y avait dedans un dragon. Ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. C'était un dragon millénaire. Quand Usopp demanda si il était gentil il se fit lécher et le dragon tenta de l'avaler après, il était un peu sénile selon Apis.

"Apis, dis lui de l'avaler." Zoro

"Je le conseille pas, il risquerait une intoxication alimentaire." Sanji

Kate rigolait, et Balto voulant aider fit hurler Usopp, il l'avait attrapé par le derrière et tirait. Ils finirent par réussir à le sortir de là. Nami leur expliqua ensuite que c'était après Riouji le dragon que la marine était, à cause de la légende. Elle voulait aider Apis à ramener Riouji sur l'île perdue.

Usopp était absolument contre, mais à son plus grand désespoir c'était le seul. Quand Sanji demanda comment ils allaient descendre le dragon, Nami dit qu'ils devaient construire une plateforme à roulette.

Luffy, Zoro et Sanji s'occupèrent de couper les arbres, Usopp quand à lui s'occupa de la construction. Comme la marine avait bloqué les sorties Nami leur dit qu'ils devaient déplacer le navire de l'autre côté de l'île, Usopp se porta volontaire comme c'était le bateau que Kaya leur avait offert mais que si Zoro venait avec lui. Ils partirent peu après.

"Dis moi Apis, si tu comprends les animaux, tu comprends Balto aussi ?" Kate

"Oui. Mais tu le comprends sans problème, et il est très heureux avec vous." Apis

"Merci, j'en suis contente." Kate dit en caressant Balto.

Elle regardait les garçons mettre Riouji sur la plateforme, elle avait voulu aider mais Sanji avait décliné. Elle les avait laissé faire ensuite. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi ils ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Usopp et Zoro aient réussi à emmener le bateau jusqu'à la péninsule ressemblant au nez d'Usopp et ils pourraient y aller. Seul problème les marines arrivaient, ils les avaient trouvé plus vite que Nami le pensait.

Quand Apis les vit avec leurs armes pointées sur Riouji elle se mit entre eux et lui, mais Riouji leva une aile pour la protéger elle. Ils tirèrent ensuite mais Luffy s'interposa et leur renvoya leur balles.

Un mec à la coiffure bizarre ordonna aux marines d'utiliser leurs épées, Sanji et Kate y allèrent alors. Balto restant auprès d'Apis et Nami.

Ils eurent vite fait de mettre les soldats à terre, surtout avec Luffy qui attaqua aussi. Un soldat prit peur et tenta de partir, mais l'homme à la coiffure étrange c'était avancé et le coupa. Mais ils ne voyaient aucune arme dans ses mains.

"Écoutez moi, mon nom est Eric la Tornade, je suis un mercenaire engagé par l'amiral Nelson. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal pirates. C'est le dragon millénaire qui nous intéresse. Alors restez en dehors de ça, si vous refusez vous vous exposerez au slash slash de la fouine." Eric

"Il a dit quoi ? Une fouine ?" Sanji

"C'est quoi un animal ?" Luffy

"A la base oui. Mais je sais pas si il parle de la même chose." Kate

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Sanji

"J'en sais rien qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?" Luffy "Nami, on fait quoi ? On continue ?"

"Il faut gagner du temps." Nami

"Et petit morveux, je te prierai de m'écouter quand je te parle." Eric

"Ah c'est vrai. Ric le fouinard. Bon vas y je t'écoute." Luffy

"Pas le fouinard espèce de crétin. Le slash slash de la fouine, c'est pas compliqué à retenir. Si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver."Eric

"Les gens sont tellement susceptible." Kate

"Ça va pas la peine de hurler. On est susceptible hein." Luffy se mit à rire

"Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles misérable avorton." Eric

Il lança ensuite son slash slash, les coupant tous les trois aux bras. Il lançait des bourrasques de vent aiguisé apparemment. Il leur dit de se pousser de là, et de lui livrer le dragon. C'était hors de question.

"Ils sont là. Sanji, Kate, Luffy maintenant." Nami

"Avec plaisir perle de mes rêves." Sanji " Kate chérie tu veux que je te portes ?"

Sanji demanda quand ils étaient en train de courir vers les filles et Balto.

"Non c'est bon merci." Kate

Ils montèrent sur la plateforme, et Sanji donna un coup de pied dans un rocher pour leur donner de l'élan. Kate était du côté de Balto et Apis, Sanji de celui de Nami, Luffy quand à lui était sur Riuji. Le trajet était mouvementé, avec pleins de cahots. Luffy détruisait les rochers sur leur chemin, et Kate et Sanji s'occupaient des débris, avec Riuji qui aidait de temps en temps.

Ils finirent par arriver au bout de la péninsule, il y avait un navire de la marine avant le Vogue Merry et leur plateforme heurta de plein fouet le mat du navire avant d'atterrir dans l'eau.

Ils attachèrent ensuite la plateforme au Vogue Merry. Ils étaient prêts à partir pour l'île perdue, le seul problème étant qu'ils ne savaient pas où commencer. C'était vraiment une aventure.


	12. Chapter 12

Ils naviguaient sans cap, n'ayant aucune idée d'où ils devaient aller. Mais Riuji se rappela qu'ils devaient aller à l'Est après que Luffy ait accidentellement renversé le repas brulant sur sa tête. Même si Sanji était très agacé pour le gâchis de nourriture. Mais heureusement Luffy mangea le reste de la casserole. Donc la nourriture avait pas trop était gaspillée. Il dut refaire le repas mais bon c'était comme ça, et au moins ils avaient un cap à présent.

Kate sortait de la cuisine, elle avait demandé si elle pouvait aider mais Sanji avait refusé, elle sortait donc seule, Balto étant resté avec Zoro et Sanji. Elle vit Apis parler à Riuji sur le pond arrière.

"Mais pourquoi tu me dis merci Riuji. On n'est pas encore arrivé." Apis

"Il te dit merci parce que tu es là pour lui je pense." Kate

"Tu crois ?" Apis

"Oui. Si il était aussi seul que tu nous l'as dit le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui est là pour lui est quelque chose d'inestimable." Kate

Apis lui fit un grand sourire, et recommença à discuter avec Riuji, Kate quand à elle décida de rejoindre son capitaine, qui était comme toujours sur la proue du Merry.

"Alors capitaine, du nouveau ?" Kate

"Ouais, regarde ça c'est bizarre non ?" Luffy

Il lui montrait un reflet de leur navire, un reflet qu'ils approchaient et qu'ils allaient bientôt traverser. Luffy tendit le pied pour voir la substance et ce fut comme si il avait touché l'eau.

"Ouah, alors là c'est incroyable. Tu vois ça Nami ?" Luffy demanda tout content

"Oui en effet je vois ça." répondit Nami qui avait l'air effrayé

Luffy disparut ensuite derrière le reflet et Kate fit de même quelques instants plus tard. Nami et Usopp crièrent de peur en ne voyant plus leurs amis et en voyant leur navire disparaître derrière le reflet. Ce qui fit accourir Zoro, Balto et Sanji qui sortirent pour voir le bateau au milieu du brouillard. Balto se précipita auprès de Kate pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

"Ben quoi c'est juste du brouillard." Zoro

"Tant mieux, pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que les vies de Nami et Kate étaient en danger." Sanji

"C'est pas pour ça qu'ils criaient, on a traversé un reflet." Kate

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Nami

"Je n'en sais rien, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. On a vu notre reflet et bien sûr on a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se précipiter dedans." Usopp

"Nami tu crois que c'est un problème météorologique ?" Kate

"Ce truc c'était comme un mirage." Usopp

"Un mirage, un problème météorologique. Ça y est ça me revient j'ai lu quelque chose dessus, la différence de température entre les courants froid et chauds de la mer peut provoquer des phénomènes assez curieux comme des mirages." Nami

Juste après ils eurent droit à un changement : ils passèrent du brouillard à la tempête. Avec la pluie et du vent ainsi que de grosses vagues. Une d'elle faillit même faire tomber Luffy à la mer mais Kate le rattrapa avant, elle l'aida ensuite à se hisser à bord. Balto lui était parti aider Apis, les cordes qui permettait de tenir Riuji au navire étaient en train de se défaire et seule elle n'avait aucune chance de le maintenir en place. Heureusement que Zoro et Balto était là, le premier la rattrapa et maintint la corde qu'elle avait attrapé, Balto lui tenait la seconde corde dans ses mâchoires. Luffy arriva ensuite et se servit de son bras élastique pour maintenir Riuji.

Il était sauvé. Nami leur ordonna ensuite de diriger le bateau vers la lumière au cœur de la tempête, Usopp y avait vu une île. Ils finirent par arriver à échapper la tempête.

"La tempête forme une barrière autour de l'île." Nami "Comme si elle voulait empêcher les êtres humains d'y accéder. Normal que personne n'ait découvert l'île."

"Ça fait plus penser à une forteresse flottante qu'à une île au milieu de l'océan." Luffy

"Regardez les pierres là bas on dirait un dragon. On nous a pas raconté d'histoire c'est bien l'île des dragons millénaires." Usopp

"C'est drôlement habile de ses pattes un dragon." Luffy

"Ce que tu peux être bête, ça a évidemment construit par des hommes." Sanji

"Ouais t'as surement raison Sanji." Zoro

"Je me demande pourquoi ils ont abandonné l'île et depuis combien temps. Ça doit bien faire quelques décennies si on juge par le niveau de nature sur les ruines." Kate

"En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qu'on a trouvé l'île perdu." Luffy

"Mais où sont les nids des dragons ?" Nami

Apis tenta de demander à Riuji mais en vain il ne savait pas. Il y avait même une chance qu'ils ne soient pas sur la bonne île. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller au sommet de l'île pour voir si ils pouvaient trouver les nids des dragons. Mais pour se faire ils devaient tirer Riuji, enfin sa plate forme. Nami et Apis marchaient devant, Zoro et Luffy tiraient tandis que Usopp, Balto dans sa forme à deux têtes, Kate et Sanji poussaient.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi si tu peux nous aider elle ne peux pas." Usopp

"Arrête de te plaindre et pousse Usopp. J'avais envie de vous aider. Et j'ai rarement été plus heureuse de ne pas porter de talons." Kate

Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle en portait. Elle se serait fait une cheville c'était presque sûr. Non elle était plus que contente avec ses sandales plates.

Sanji, avait essayé de la faire marcher avec Nami mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas aider.

Ils montèrent et trouvèrent une ancienne ville, finalement ils réussirent à arriver en haut de l'île. La vue était magnifique, il y avait un bâtiment où un dragon était peint. Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le dessin, il était certes très simple mais les couleurs avaient tenues toutes ces années, et en plein air en plus.

Elle prit quelques photos du paysage, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire des croquis. Pendant ce temps les autres se questionnaient à propos du manque de porte. Étant concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait elle fut extrêmement surprise de sentir le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Elle tomba mais ne se fit pas mal, des racines avaient amortis sa chute.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours en vie. Non ?" Usopp

"Ouais on dirait." Zoro

"Tout le monde va bien ?" Kate

Tout le monde répondit à l'affirmative à son plus grand soulagement. Ils avaient eu de la chance, mais Zoro avait raison, où étaient ils ?

En levant les yeux aux ciels ils virent une fresque.

"C'est magnifique." Kate

Ça avait l'air d'être une sorte de carte, en tout cas ça racontait sans aucun doute une histoire.

"Ce vieux machin nous sert à rien." Usopp

"Et toi tu nous sert à quoi. Pas à grand chose d'après ce que j'ai pu voir." Apis

"Usopp, Riuji n'est pas un machin et ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu as dis. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Apis. Ce que tu as dis n'étais pas correct. Arrêtez de vous comportez comme des gamins s'il vous plait. Enfin surtout toi Usopp." Kate

"Pourquoi surtout moi ?" Usopp protesta

"Parce que tu es plus un gamin je te rappelle." Kate

"Venez voir ça au lieu de vous chamaillez." Luffy

Un morceau de la fresque était tombé au sol. Kate s'empressa de le prendre en photo, de même que le plafond dont elle fit plusieurs clichés.

"C'est fascinant." Kate

"Qu'est ce qui est fascinant ?" Sanji

"Les couleurs, elles ont tenus après tout ce temps, et elles sont presque intact. C'est magnifique. Je me demande quel produits ils avaient utilisé pour les créer." Kate

Nami attira ensuite leur attention, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient sur l'île perdue, mais plutôt sur l'île des ancêtre d'Apis, qui vénéraient les dragons millénaires. Les dragons devaient aller sur une autre île.

"Vous avez vu ce dessin en rouge ? Ca vous fait pas penser à un vaisseau vous ?" Kate intervint

"Tu crois que l'île perdue est sur l'île du Vaisseau de Guerre ?" Luffy

"C'est ce que les dessins semblent dire en tout cas." Kate

"Je suis d'accord avec toi." Nami

"Mais on a rien vu ressemblant à un nid de dragon." Usopp

"C'est ce que cette carte affirme pourtant. Tu crois vraiment que les gens qui ont peint cette fresque l'ont fait au hasard ?" Nami

"Les fresques étaient des morceaux d'histoire il y a plusieurs centaines d'année, quand les gens ne lisaient pas tous. Il n'est pas surprenant dans un bâtiment de ce genre de trouver un morceau d'histoire. C'était peut être un temple en l'honneur des dragons millénaire." Kate

Sanji dit alors qu'ils devaient retourner sur l'île du Vaisseau de Guerre, mais Nami opposa qu'il y avait le risque que le nid soit englouti. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que personne n'y ait mis la main dessus.

Apis supplia Riuji ensuite de se souvenir, elle commençait à devenir désespérée, Kate s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Riuji se souvint ensuite que c'était bien sur l'île du Vaisseau de Guerre qu'il y avait le nid de dragon, à l'est de la montagne, Luffy le disant avant Apis, il comprenait apparemment Riuji.

"Je te jure, on s'est donné un mal de chien pour venir jusqu'ici et ça n'a servi à rien." Usopp

En sentant comment les mots d'Usopp avait blessé l'enfant, à la manière dont elle s'était tendue, Kate lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je suis désolée, je vous fais courir dans tous les sens pour quelque chose qui est peut être enfoui sous l'océan depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. On a fait tout ses efforts pour rien." Apis

"Ah mais ça on en sera pas certains tant qu'on l'aura pas vu de nos propres yeux. Et puis on sait jamais le nid de dragon est peut être à un endroit tout à fait inattendu."Usopp "Et on risque pas de le trouver si on ne le cherche pas hein ?"

"Bien dit. Dis moi ma petite Apis, ça ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras." Nami

"Si tu ne fais rien juste parce que tu redoutes l'échec tu n'arriveras jamais à rien." Sanji

"Tu sais ça peut être bénéfique de chambouler un peu sa vie." Zoro

"Oui, écoute pas quand Usopp râle, c'est un de ses passes temps préférés. Et puis tu as fait une promesse à Riuji non ? Et il ne faut jamais rompre une promesse." Kate

"Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon le vieux Riuji ne risque pas d'aller mieux." Luffy "C'est parti."

Balto se mit soudain à grogner et Zoro commença à dégainer un sabre.

"On a de la visite, notre invité a soif de sang." Zoro

"Oh pas ce crétin." Kate

"Je ne suis pas un crétin. Et merci pour la petite présentation, maintenant je sais où trouver le nid des dragons et du même coup les os de dragons millénaires." Eric

"Non, encore toi." Luffy

"Mais puisque le nid est immergé je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je me serve directement sur votre dragon millénaire." Eric

"Tiens si je me souviens bien c'était le type qui disait avoir les pouvoirs du fruit du Slash Slash. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il a un caractère de chien." Sanji

"Sanji, n'insulte pas les chiens je te prie." Kate

"Oui pardon Kate chérie, et toi aussi Balto mes excuses." Sanji

"Luffy tu vas t'occuper de ramener le vieux Riuji et les autres au bateau. Je vous rejoins plus tard ok ?" Zoro

"Ca roule." Luffy

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise. Sois prudent." Kate

"Ouais." Zoro

Usopp fit ensuite remarquer le manque de porte pour sortir et ils observèrent Luffy prendre de l'élan et foncer contre un mur, mais le mur ne broncha pas, il se fracassa juste dessus.

"Tiens c'est bizarre le mur me parait intact je pensais qu'il se serait écroulé." Luffy

"Oh la la la..." l'équipage

Ils virent ensuite le mur voisin s'écrouler.

"Ah ah rien ne me résiste." Luffy "Voilà pas besoin de porte. Allez on y va. En route Apis."

"Ah ce type est pire qu'un homme de Cro-Magnon." Sanji

"Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à son plan." Kate murmura

En effet après un moment où il observa la fresque attentivement, ne se reprenant que quand Zoro, qui était aux prises avec le fouinard, l'appela, Luffy leur ordonna de monter sur la plate forme avec Riuji.

Elle comprit la raison de son pressentiment quand il tira la plate forme dans le vide, Kate se tenait à Riuji d'une main, Balto était entre elle et lui, ils étaient avec les autres à l'arrière, Apis était au dessus de Riuji et Luffy était devant. Les autres avaient l'air aussi ravi qu'elle à l'idée de ce plan. Seul Balto était excité par la vitesse.

Ils avaient une chance énorme, au lieu de tomber dans le vide et de se fracasser au sol, ils atterrirent sur une énorme racine sur laquelle ils avancèrent, ils descendaient à une vitesse alarmante, leur véhicule improvisé leur faisait sentir tous les cahots de manière frappante.

"Vous savez quoi ? Le bon côté de cette balade à dos de dragon c'est qu'on a surement du battre le record du monde de vitesse." Usopp

"Fantastique mais je m'en tamponne le coquillard." Sanji

"Luffy, fais quelque chose. Je t'en prie. A ce rythme là on sera disloqué avant d'arriver en bas." Nami

"Je maitrise la situation." Luffy

"C'est une blague ?" Nami

"Je veux pas voir une situation qu'il maitrise pas alors." Kate

Apis s'inquiétait pour Zoro même quand Luffy lui disait de pas s'inquiéter. C'était assez mignon Kate trouvait.

"Luffy droit devant." Apis hurla

"Oh non quoi encore ?" Kate

"Oh c'était pas prévu au programme." Luffy

"Idiot fait quelque chose." Apis

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans des ruines qui leur servaient comme un tunnel, ils en sortirent assez rapidement et continuèrent leur descente.

"Luffy y aurait pas encore un petit problème ?" Apis

"Je peux essayer de casser le mur." Luffy

"Surement pas, juste derrière ce bâtiment il y a une falaise on l'a passé à l'aller." Nami"Si tu détruis le mur tu nous précipiteras dans le vide et on nous retrouveras en bouillie."

Juste après ça une roue de la plate forme lâcha, les faisant changer légèrement de direction, ils commencèrent ensuite à descendre tantôt à l'envers tantôt à l'endroit la pente en zigzags.

Et après une dernière descente ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage, l'arrêt du véhicule les propulsant dans l'eau, enfin pour ceux à l'arrière. Balto atterrissant sur Kate.

"Et nous voilà arrivé à destination. Allez perdez pas de temps, on lève l'ancre." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire.

"Je le hais." Nami

"Profondément." Sanji

"Je lui pardonnerai jamais." Usopp dit la tête dans l'eau et les jambes levées.

"Si jamais il y a une prochaine fois je reste combattre et Zoro descend." Kate "Oui oui Balto tu seras avec Luffy toi."

Il avait aboyé en protestation, il avait vraiment adoré.

Une fois tous à bord et prêts à partir Luffy attrapa Zoro, Apis avait dit qu'il avait des ennuis.

"Luffy je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée." Kate tenta, Usopp était à côté d'elle en train de prier

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Zoro était en train de revenir tiré par le bras élastique de leur capitaine. Luffy avait pas prévu l'atterrissage, il heurta le pond de plein fouet.

"Désolé." Luffy

"Un jour je te ferai manger ton chapeau de paille. Tu verras." Zoro

Kate se précipita vers lui et se mit à le masser pour faire partir la douleur de l'atterrissage.

"Tu auras surement des bleus mais ça devrait aller." Kate affirma une fois qu'elle eut fini

"Merci." Zoro

"Juste pour que tu saches, la descente était pour nous aussi une torture." Kate

Ils finirent ensuite par passer de nouveau le reflet, c'était toujours aussi bizarre que la première fois. Ils furent ensuite poursuivis par la flotte de la marine, mais alors qu'ils prenaient de l'avance ils virent un énorme vaisseau devant eux, un vaisseau qui cachait d'autre navires plus petit. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Ils formaient une ligne en face d'eux, avec des chaines reliant chaque navire entre eux : les empêchant ainsi de passer. Le vaisseau en chef restait en arrière.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On est cernés de toute part." Apis

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à sauter sur leur bateau, leur botter les fesses et couper les chaines." Usopp "Je vois pas d'autre solution."

"Ouah c'est vrai tu vas vraiment faire ça Usopp ?" Apis

"En avant : Luffy, Zoro, Kate, Balto, Sanji allez y." Usopp

"Ah je me disais aussi." Apis

"Mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée." Zoro

"Mais c'est trop dangereux. Vous allez vous faire tuer si vous y allez c'est quasiment sur."Apis

"Ne te fais pas de soucis pour eux Apis, ils en ont vu d'autre. Allez les gars, je compte sur vous et toi Kate pour me régler cette affaire rapidement." Nami

"Pas de soucis, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu de toute façon." Kate "Et Balto a envie de mordre quelque chose."

"Oh, tu peux nous faire confiance." Sanji

"Allez on y va." Luffy "Je suis dans une forme du tonnerre."

Nami se mit ensuite à la barre pour éviter les boulets de canon que les soldats tiraient sur leur vaisseau. Elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, ils avaient pas été touchés malgré le nombre d'ennemi. Un boulet manqua de peu le navire, pour la plus grand panique d'Usopp qui croyait que ça avait touché et qu'ils étaient foutus. Il ne se calma que quand Sanji lui assura du contraire.

"Qui a mis au point un plan aussi stupide ?" Usopp

"J'ai peur que ce ne soit toi." Zoro

Nami commençait à fatiguer, du coup Luffy se chargea du boulet qui arrivait : le renvoyant à l'envoyeur, réussissant ainsi à faire pas mal de dégâts. Juste après cela, le vaisseau principal sortit un canon gigantesque mais Usopp réussit à le mettre hors d'usage en réussissant à envoyer un boulet dans le super canon. Le faisant ainsi exploser quand ils tentèrent de tirer.

"Ah vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait pas me chercher."Usopp

"Tu as eu foutrement du bol c'est tout." Sanji

"Tu m'étonnes." Zoro

Voyant que les trois allaient se disputer Kate intervint.

"Bol ou pas, c'était un super tir." Kate "Bon boulot Usopp."

"Bravo Usopp c'est trop cool." Apis lui dit en levant le pouce

Luffy commença ensuite une conversation avec Riuji mais il dut s'interrompre, le moment était venu d'y aller. Luffy étira un de ses bras pour s'accrocher à un navire en face d'eux, Zoro y alla d'abord, Sanji suivit avec Balto dans les bras puis Kate. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés Luffy suivit mais il calcula mal et percuta Zoro de plein fouet, l'envoyant dans un mur avec Luffy en dessus.

Après les excuses et les menaces qui devenaient de plus en plus régulières ils se concentrèrent sur le problème : les chaînes.

"Ce sont des chaînes en acier." Zoro

"Tu vas pouvoir les couper ?" Luffy

"Il n'y a rien qui puisse me résister." Zoro

"Ouah, alors à toi l'honneur." Luffy

Les soldats arrivèrent ensuite, Balto était toujours dans sa forme de labrador il voulait avoir un effet de surprise.

"Les gars on a de la compagnie." Kate

"Une véritable vague humaine." Sanji

"Oh moins je sais comment nager dans ce type de vague." Luffy

"Si tu le dis." Sanji

"Je vous laisse vous occupez d'eux." Zoro

"Ok." ils répondirent

"Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper. Il en va de l'honneur de la marine." un des soldats dit

"Les gars je crois qu'on va salir l'honneur de la marine. On doit se sentir coupable ?" Kate

"Non." Sanji

L'attaque commença alors, Luffy avec ses points, Sanji ses pieds, Kate ses saï, et Balto ses dents. Il attendit un peu avant de se transformer mais quand il le fit ça fit paniquer les marines. Qui continuaient quand même à attaquer. Mais ils ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids, des marines des navires voisins se joignirent ensuite à la fête utilisant les chaines comme passerelles. Zoro en fit tomber pas mal en coupant une partie des chaines.

Une fois fait elle rejoignit Zoro et Sanji qui observaient le Vogue Merry, Balto se joignant à eux peu après puis Luffy. Ils regardaient Eric menacer de couler le Vogue Merry pour qu'ils ne puissent pas intervenir. Ils étaient coincés. Il avait Nami et Usopp en otage.

"Mais ça craint non ?" Luffy

Il se prépara ensuite à intervenir.

"Si tu lèves la main, ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur lui il se vengera en s'attaquant aux autres." Zoro

"Ouais c'est vrai t'as raison. Alors je vais lever mon pied." Luffy dit avant de se faire frapper par Zoro

Eric s'éloigna ensuite avec la plate forme où Riuji et Apis se trouvaient, elle était relié à un canot.

Eric avoua ensuite à l'amiral Nelson qu'il n'allait pas lui livrer Riuji, il voulait les os de dragon millénaire pour lui tout seul. Nelson ordonna ensuite aux soldats de l'abattre, ils envoyèrent boulet après boulet mais en vain. Heureusement vu que Apis et Riuji étaient avec lui.

Ils virent ensuite Riuji se relever, Eric venait de s'en prendre à Apis, Riuji l'envoya valser pour cela. Il se mit à rugir, le son faisant mal aux oreilles. Balto s'empressa de se retransformer en labrador et de se cacher les oreilles sous ses pattes, le bruit était atroce pour lui. Riuji commença ensuite a battre des ailes pour voler et finit par réussir.

Les soldats commencèrent ensuite à tirer sur Riuji, les pirates essayaient de les en empêcher mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller sur tous les navires. Riuji fonça ensuite vers l'énorme bateau, mais il se prit trop de boulets, il finit par tomber à la mer.

Luffy s'empressa d'aller le voir, heureusement parce que les marines lancèrent un harpon qu'il put stopper protégeant ainsi Riuji.

"Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?" Luffy

"Tu es assis là sur ce dragon. Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il représente, de sa valeur. Je veux les os des dragons millénaires c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Est ce que tu te rends compte, si je réussis mon corps ne vieillira plus et à moi la vie éternelle." Nelson

"Ce mec est répugnant." Kate

"Totalement d'accord." Zoro

Luffy renvoya ensuite le harpon sur le navire de Nelson, juste à côté de sa tête même.

"Ce dragon n'est pas un objet. C'est notre ami est ce que t'a pigé ? Notre ami, il voyage avec nous maintenant. Il ne t'appartient pas." Luffy

"Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, tu ne me laisse pas le choix, vous mourrez ensemble. Rien ne m'arrêteras tu m'entends ? Dire que tu as osé m'attaquer au harpon. Allez, écrasez moi cet avorton." Nelson

Un phénomène étrange était en train de se produire, la terre tremblait et la mer était agité. Nami pensait de même elle voulait que Luffy se dépêche. La mer était en train de changer sous eux.

"Regardez la mer. Elle change." Kate

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Sanji

Riuji poussa de nouveau un rugissement et peu après plusieurs dizaines de dragons millénaires arrivaient.

"Impressionnant." Zoro

"C'est à peine croyable." Kate

"D'où est ce qu'ils arrivent tous ces dragons ?" Sanji

Riuji poussa ensuite un dernier rugissement avant de tomber dans l'eau, il ne bougeait plus. Ils entendirent ensuite Nelson rire, et Luffy lançait une attaque. Il s'accrocha à un dragon millénaire qui volait dans le ciel avant de faire retomber sa jambe, brisant en deux le bateau de Nelson.

Faisant ainsi paniquer tous les soldats qui se mirent à fuir comme des poulets sans têtes.

"Avec les militaires la meilleure tactique c'est d'éliminer le chef. Ils vont s'enfuir en trainant leur chaines derrière eux ?" Sanji

"Allez, retournons au bateau." Zoro

Kate et Balto le suivirent de suite, Sanji un peu plus tard, il avait été distrait par les dragons millénaires et leur formation en cercle.

"Quels crétins." Kate

Les marines étaient en train de faire des erreurs de débutant et ils n'avaient aucune coordination, ils abimaient leur vaisseaux tout seul. Kate, et les garçons arrivèrent enfin au bateau, Balto sur les épaules de Zoro en travers. Luffy les rejoignit ensuite et l'impact les propulsa tous au sol. Kate ignora ensuite les cris de Nami après Luffy, elle se hâta près d'Apis qui était en larme. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la petite fille s'accrocha à elle, elle serrait fort comme si elle avait peur de lâcher. La voir ainsi fit mal à Kate, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'être là.

"Riuji.. Mon vieux Riuji, j'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. J'ai échoué pardonne moi. Toi qui voulait tant retourner au nid des dragons, je suis désolée." Apis

"Au contraire Apis son vœu a été exaucé. Tu n'entends pas le cri des dragons millénaires ?" Luffy

Juste après une énorme rafale de vent frappa, et une île sembla sortir de sous la mer. Nami s'exclama qu'elle avait compris en voyant ce phénomène.

"On ne s'est pas trompé, le nid des dragons se trouve bien ici. Le nom dragon millénaire n'a aucun rapport avec leur expérience de vie si on les appelle comme ça, c'est parce qu'ils reviennent sur cette île une fois tous les milles ans. Les dragons millénaires ont un instinct de migration, c'est pas une coïncidence si tout ces dragons sont arrivés en même temps. Cette île ne surgit entièrement des eaux qu'une fois tous les milles ans, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle l'île perdue vu que forcément il ne reste aucun témoin de son précédent retour à la surface. Et aujourd'hui nous y sommes le grand moment est arrivé, c'est aujourd'hui que va réapparaître le nid des dragons." Nami

"C'est vraiment magnifique." Kate souffla

Et ça l'était, l'île qui venait de remonter à la surface avait des dragons vivants et en pierre de partout, avec en plus des coraux, des plantes marines, des bassins. C'était vraiment un spectacle à couper le souffle. Ils ne purent l'admirer très longtemps, Apis venait de se mettre à courir, elle avait vu Riuji. Ils la suivirent et restèrent en arrière respectueusement.

Il était au milieu d'un étang.

"C'est quand même étrange. Riuji a coulé à l'endroit exact où se trouve le nid des dragons. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard. J'espère que son âme repose en paix." Nami

"Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Il m'a parlé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il avait atteint son objectif." Luffy

"Plutôt original comme décor. Ces rochers ont vraiment une forme très bizarre." Usopp

"Regardez, c'est sans doute ça les os de dragon millénaire." Sanji "Oui ça saute aux yeux, ce rocher a exactement la forme d'un dragon."

"Ah ouais c'est vrai t'as raison. Mais attends comment c'est possible ça c'est pas fait tout seul ?" Usopp

"En tout cas ça a pas été fait par l'homme." Kate

"Non la raison est simple, ils sont là depuis des milliers d'années et au fond de la mer leur corps se sont fossilisés petit à petit." Nami

"Ah oui je vois." Usopp

"C'est vrai t'as compris ce qu'elle a dit ?" Zoro

"Non j'avoue que ça me dépasse." Usopp

"Après tout on raconte bien que les éléphants se cachent toujours au même endroit pour mourir." Nami "C'est peut être la même chose pour les dragons. Cet endroit est leur cimetière."

"Un cimetière de dragon ?" Zoro

"Non non non. Tu racontes n'importe quoi Riuji m'a dit que tout irait mieux quand il serait de retour sur son île cet endroit est pas un cimetière." Apis

"Oh Apis." Nami

"Il faut le comprendre, en fait Riuji était un dragon perdu pendant près de mille ans ce dragon est resté tout seul et puis un jour il est devenu ami avec Apis. Leur amitié a été ce qui a le plus compter pour lui. Il m'a dit que cette année passée à ces côtés avaient été la plus heureuse de toute sa longue vie." Luffy

"Menteur, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur. Riuji a dit que c'était le nid des dragon ton but alors ouvre les yeux maintenant. Ouvre les yeux. Ne meurs pas parle moi."

"Apis..."Kate

"Ne sois pas triste Apis, ton Riuji a pas menti. Il faut savoir écouter. Il a dit que les dragons millénaires revenaient au nid des dragons une fois tous les milles ans pour renaître." Luffy

"Tu veux dire que Riuji .. ?" Apis

"C'est tout à fait ça." Luffy

Il pointa ensuite dans la direction d'un dragon fossilisé, il avait un œuf à côté de lui, un œuf qui était en train d'éclore. Un bébé dragon en sortit, et des dragons millénaires vinrent l'entourer.

Apis remonta ensuite vers les pirates.

"Tu sais Apis, cet endroit n'est pas qu'un simple cimetière de dragon, non c'est beaucoup plus que ça. C'est aussi un lieu où la vie éclot et s'épanouit, où viennent au monde de nouveau dragon. " Nami

"Merci beaucoup les amis, merci d'avoir ramené Riuji dans son nid. Maintenant je comprends, je comprends ce que cet endroit représenter à ces yeux et pourquoi il tenait absolument à revenir ici." Apis "C'est un endroit vraiment magnifique n'est ce pas ? Je comprends pourquoi mes ancêtres lui ont consacré un sanctuaire."

Ils repartirent ensuite au bateau pour aller au village d'Apis, Nami expliqua ensuite que la marine avait fait tout ça pour rien, un os fossilisé recouvert de corail n'a aucun effet qu'il soit de dragon millénaire ou non. Quand soudain ils virent l'amiral Nelson a terre, Eric l'y avait envoyé avec son pouvoir.

"Je te croyais mort." luffy

"Et non malheureusement pour vous j'ai échappé à la noyade. Admirez un peu cette pure merveille, n'est ce pas magnifique ? C'est ici que se trouve le secret de la vie éternelle : les os de dragon." Eric

"Mais vous n'arriverez à rien avec des os de dragon fossilisé, faut arrêter de rêver." Nami

"Tu as raison, ça ne marcherait pas. En revanche je peux me servir des os de dragons vivants." Eric "Ecoutez je n'ai pas tellement envie de me battre avec vous, alors on partage les dragons et on est quitte."

"Pas question." Luffy

"Tu ne veux pas obtenir la vie éternelle ?" Eric

"Je m'en fiche." Luffy

"Ne mens pas, je ne connais personne au monde qui n'est pas peur de la mort. On a beau avoir tout deux goutté au fruit du démon, on en reste pas moins des pirates toujours confrontés aux dangers. Alors tu dois craindre pour ta vie." Eric

"Vous ne connaissez pas Luffy, à partir du moment où il fait son boulot il se moque de l'issue de la partie, même si il doit mourir." Zoro

Eric comprit ensuite que c'était une perte de temps, il allait partir tuer les dragons quand Apis se mit sur son chemin il envoya une de ses attaques, elle allait la toucher mais Usopp la sauva à temps. Elle voulait protéger les dragons.

"Promis, mais je dois protéger les dragons. Cette île est très importante pour eux. Je laisserai jamais personne venir leur faire du mal ici. Tu entends, je t'interdis de les approcher !" Apis hurla à Eric

Eric envoya ensuite une attaque à Usopp et Apis, elle allait les toucher, mais Luffy intercepta le coup. Zoro et Kate s'avancèrent mais Luffy se releva.

"Je crois que je vais encore devoir me battre." Luffy

"Vraiment t'es sur ?" Nami

"J'ai fait une promesse." Luffy

Le combat commença ensuite.

"Ce type à l'air sacrément fort lui aussi." Zoro

"Vous croyez que Luffy va s'en sortir ?" Usopp

"Bien sûr que oui. Il doit juste trouver un moyen de l'atteindre. Ou de briser les ongles de l'autre crétin." Kate

Ils virent ensuite Eric lancer une attaque et Luffy foncer droit dessus, il se faisait taillader mais à la fin il sauta au dessus de la dernière vague d'attaque et attrapa Eric avant de lui donner un coup de boule puis il l'envoya valser.

"Ça c'est fait." Luffy

"J'ai bien fait d'acheter des pansements à Loguetown, vivement qu'on trouve un docteur quand même." Kate

"On a réussi." Apis

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les villageois qui étaient plus que surpris par l'île. Ils se firent ensuite inviter chez le papi pour des pains à la viande, Nami réagit vite et donna une excuse mais Luffy lui n'avait pas compris, trop intéressé par les pains à la viande, ce qui lui valut un bon coup sur la tête. Mais Sanji demanda quand même la recette.

"Tiens Apis, c'est pour toi. Désolée c'est pas trop travaillé, mais on doit partir." Kate

Elle tendait à la petite fille une toile, celle là même sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis un moment. Elle l'avait commencé entre deux accalmies sur le bateau, une fois qu'ils avaient rencontré Riuji et avait fini. Apis la prit surprise, et regarda, les autres aussi. Elle n'avait laissé à personne la possibilité de voir ce sur quoi elle travaillé. C'était une peinture de Apis et Riuji. En la voyant Apis en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle la tenait précieusement.

"Merci Kate. C'est magnifique." Apis

"Ouah, t'es vraiment doué." Usopp

"Beau travail Kate chérie." Sanji

"C'est décidé tu dois nous décorer le bateau." Nami

"Bien joué." Zoro

"Trop fort." Luffy

Ils partirent ensuite, Luffy avait proposé à Apis de les rejoindre mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait continuer à veiller sur le nid des dragons, et voir les bébés grandir.

"Et tu n'as pas peur du danger ?" Usopp lui avait demandé

"Non. Et puis vous aussi vous vivez dangereusement." Apis

"Ah tu trouve ?" Luffy

Le souvenir apporta un sourire sur les lèvres de Kate.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?" Sanji

"Je me rappelle de Luffy quand Apis a fait remarquer qu'on vivait dangereusement." Kate "Merci Sanji."

Il lui amenait du thé.

"Pas de soucis." Sanji

"Ca t'a donné de l'espoir pour ton rêve ?" Kate

"Comment ça ?" Sanji

"De voir ces dragons millénaires que tout le monde croyait mort. Ca fait penser qu'ils ont surement trouvé des coins tranquilles, peut être même All Blue, après tout il faut bien qu'ils mangent non ?" Kate

"Oui tu as raison, je n'y avais pas songé." Sanji

"Nous verrons bien quand nous y serons. Peut être les reverrons nous ainsi." Kate

Elle ensuite rentrer ses affaires, ils se rapprochaient de Grand Line et elle ne voulait pas qu'elles se mouillent, elle ne vit donc pas le regard surpris que Sanji posait sur elle, pas plus que le sourire qu'il avait.  
Après ce petit détour ils étaient tous impatients de reprendre leur périple.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate venait de rejoindre Zoro et Sanji à la vigie, Balto était à côté de Nami. Luffy venait d'arriver et il était vraiment excité, allant même jusqu'à taper Sanji répétitivement sur le dos, n'arrêtant que quand le concerné le frappa avec son pied. Luffy passa alors son excitation en faisant la même chose à Zoro jusqu'à ce qu'il craque à son tour. Il n'eut heureusement pas pour Kate le temps de se mettre à faire de même : Nami venait de les appeler.

Elle leur montra la carte qu'ils avaient volé à Baggy, celle pour aller sur Grand Line. Apparemment le seul moyen d'arriver sur Grand Line c'était de passer par une montagne : pas des plus rassurants. Il y aurait un canal sur le flanc de la montagne qu'ils devaient emprunter, afin de gravir la montagne.

Zoro avait plus que de légers doutes et il n'avait aucune confiance en la carte de Baggy.

"Kate tu en penses quoi ? Tu as souvenirs de quelque chose comme ça ?" Zoro

"Pourquoi Kate chérie saurait ce genre de chose ?" Sanji

"Pas tes affaires. Kate ?" Zoro

Voyant que une nouvelle dispute entre les deux allait commencer elle répondit à la question.

"Je ne me souviens de rien, je suis désolée mais là je suis au même point que vous. J'ai déjà était sur Grand Line mais pas vraiment en même temps. On vous expliquera plus tard." Kate "C'est pas vraiment le moment."

Usopp était en train de galérer à la barre et il finit par demander de l'aide, le gouvernail refusait de bouger. Sanji alla l'aider mais en vain. Les courants étaient trop forts. Cela fit comprendre quelque chose à Nami.

"Il va bien falloir gravir la montagne." Nami

"Tu voudrais pas changer de disque je crois qu'il est rayé." Zoro

"Mais regarde ça, j'invente rien. Si on suit le rayon lumineux qu'on a vu l'autre jour on arrive à Riverse Mountain, c'est là qu'on doit passer. Tout ça c'est à cause des courants marins. Les courants des quatre océans affluent vers la montagne en passant par ces canaux. Des canaux qui remontent les flancs de la montagne et se rejoignent au sommet pour finalement redescendre vers Grand Line. Mais il y a un hic. Comme Riverse Moutain est une île hivernale les courants qui heurtent Red Line plongent vers le fond de l'océan. Si par malheur on ratait l'entrée du canal le Vogue Merry s'écraserait contre la paroi rocheuse, il subirait de terribles dommages et puis il sombrerait. Bon vous avez tout compris ?" Nami

Kate hocha la tête ayant compris la gravité de la situation, Luffy déclara que c'était une montagne magique, exaspérant Nami, qui dit plus simplement qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tenir la barre et ils arriveraient au sommet sans problème.

Balto éternua ensuite, attirant leur attention sur lui.

"Kate tout va bien avec lui ? Il éternue depuis qu'on a quitté Apis." Nami

"Je sais, peut être qu'il a senti quelque chose qui le rendait allergique là bas ? Ou alors il est malade, mais j'ai vérifié et il a pas l'air. Avec un peu de chance ça lui passera." Kate dit en caressant Balto

Ils se mirent ensuite en mouvement, ils devaient se préparer à arriver à Red Line, sous une forte pluie. Mais finalement ils purent la voir, elle était énorme. Ils ne pouvaient même pas en voir le sommet.

Kate eut le temps de prendre une photo avant qu'ils ne soient aspirés dans un courant, Usopp et Sanji à la barre. Nami finit par voir un passage dans la falaise, une brèche. Ce fut Zoro qui le vit en premier : la mer remontait vraiment la montagne dans le passage. Il y avait même des barres en fer autour du canal pour marquer l'entrée.

Ils n'étaient pas dans l'axe, Luffy donnait les directions, mais alors que les deux garçons poussaient à tribord la barre cassa. Ils n'eurent la vie sauve et la réussite de leur mission que grâce à Luffy. Il se jeta contre une des barres en fer et utilisa sa technique de Baloon réussit à les mettre dans l'axe, remontant ensuite sur le bateau grâce à Zoro. Il eut juste un problème d'atterrissage : atterrissant la tête la première dans le pond. Kate vint l'aider à sortir la tête qui était coincée: pendant ce temps Sanji, Balto et Usopp dansait fêtant leur succès. Elle réussit finalement à le sortir de là et ils se dirigèrent à la proue pour mieux voir.

Ils étaient tous ensemble quand un voyageur indésirable arriva : Eric mais sans les lunettes.

"Eheh comme on se retrouve." Eric

"Mais c'est .." Nami

"C'est pas vrai je rêve." Luffy

"Encore lui." Sanji

"T'es pas encore mort ?" Zoro

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches sur notre bateau ?" Kate

"T'as plus tes lunettes." Luffy

Il commença à les engueuler, comme quoi ils auraient brisé son rêve de vie éternelle, du coup il voulait au moins la prime qu'il y avait sur la tête de Luffy. Il était monté à bord avant leur départ de l'île d'Apis et s'était parfumé avec une odeur pour repousser les chiens : ce qui avait fait éternuer Balto. Ils étaient un peu bloqué : ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser utiliser son attaque du Slash Slash sur leur navire.

Nami eut une idée, elle devait le distraire, Balto était sur le côté et s'approchait doucement.

"Oh un os de dragon." Nami dit en pointant vers la proue.

Eric se tourna dans cette direction et Balto lui sauta dessus et lui mordit le derrière, Eric se dégagea avec un hurlement et l'arrière de son pantalon manquant : tombant ainsi droit dans le canal.

"Balto bien joué. Recrache ça enfin." Kate

"Non faut le garder c'est un trophée de guerre." Usopp

"On ne gardera rien qui a touché son derrière. Autre que Balto évidemment. Il faut pas que tu mordes n'importe quoi, faudrait pas que tu risques une intoxication alimentaire." Kate

"N'empêche bonne chose de faite." Nami

"Ouais, et bonne idée que t'as eu. J'aurai jamais cru qu'il tomberait pour une connerie pareille." Kate

Ils se concentrèrent ensuite de nouveau sur leur traversée, ils étaient au dessus des nuages, et ils arrivaient au sommet. C'était magnifique.

Ils s'envolèrent avec le Merry avant de retomber sur le canal allant pour Grand Line et d'entamer la descente plus que rapide. Ils pouvaient voir le plus grand océan du monde : l'océan de leurs rêves.

Ils allaient hyper vite quand soudain Balto se mit à aboyer, au même moment que Zoro et Kate entendirent un bruit étrange. Nami pensait que c'était le vent. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le comportement de Balto.

C'est peu après que Sanji déclara qu'il voyait une montagne droit devant de sa place dans les cordages. Ils s'aperçurent vite que ce n'était pas une montagne mais une baleine géante qui hurlait à Red Line. Elle était énorme et leur bloquait le passage. Ils allaient la percuter mais ils ne pouvaient même pas tourner la barre comme elle était brisée. Zoro était d'avis d'essayer quand même, Usopp, Sanji et Balto allèrent aider. Kate resta avec Nami à observer la situation et essayer de trouver une solution, elles virent vite leur capitaine partir disant qu'il avait une idée de génie.

Les garçons n'arrivaient pas à faire bouger la barre, tout semblait perdu quand Luffy tira un coup de canon sur la baleine, les forçant à l'arrêt et déséquilibrant les deux filles qui tombèrent au sol. Le bateau ne s'arrêta pas avant que la proue ne soit brisée elle arrivait droit sur Nami quand Kate la poussa hors du chemin. Elle n'avait même pas à le faire au final, la tête de mouton alla s'écraser sur le pont inférieur

Ils étaient en train de paniquer si la baleine les avait vu mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Zoro les mit vite à l'ouvrage, leur disant de ramer pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir dans un petit passage. Kate alla aider Zoro pendant que Usopp et Sanji étaient de l'autre côté. La baleine se mit ensuite à hurler, leur faisant mal aux oreilles, Balto était couché, les pattes avant sur ses oreilles.

Luffy arriva ensuite et il hurla à la baleine qui avait détruit son siège réservé. Il lui donna ensuite un coup de poing dans l'œil. Les faisant tous pleurer de crainte et d'exaspération.

Ils n'osaient plus bouger de peur d'attirer encore plus son attention mais sa pupille se fixa sur eux. Luffy décida ensuite de la provoquer en duel. Usopp et Zoro le tapant pour sa stupidité. Ils attendaient de voir ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle ouvrit la gueule dans l'eau, les aspirant dedans.

Luffy perdit ensuite l'équilibre et ils le virent avec crainte tomber à la mer, mais juste avant d'être totalement aspiré ils le virent s'attacher à une dent de la baleine. Il s'en était sorti.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit très étrange, on aurait presque dit que la rencontre avec la baleine n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ils étaient sous un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages et oiseaux. Il y avait même une île en face d'eux, petite avec une maison et un jardin tout simplement. La situation était vraiment confuse.

"Qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?" Nami

"Pour être franc je peux pas te dire." Zoro

"Pareil, je sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Pourtant j'aurai juré qu'on avait été avalé par une baleine." Sanji

"Ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve." Usopp

"Ouais." Zoro

"En tout cas on est devant une peinture." Kate

"Une peinture où ça ?" Usopp

"Le ciel, il est en trompe l'oeil, mais c'est de la peinture, pas la réalité." Kate

"Tu es sûre ?" Zoro

"Ouais. Je sais pas qui a fait ça mais il est doué. En tout cas je peux vous garantir que c'est pas un vrai ciel." Kate

"Et la maison ?" Zoro

"C'est réel." Kate

Un calamar géant sortit ensuite de l'eau mais avant que les "combattants" ne puissent s'en charger un harpon le transperça par derrière : en direction de la maison sur l'île. Ils virent ensuite un homme à l'entrée de la maison. Il avait de la force tirant le calamar géant sans problème.

"C'est une fleur." Sanji

"Une fleur ?" Zoro

"Dites pas de bêtises, c'est un homme avec une coiffure bizarre." Kate

"Il a tué le calamar géant d'un seul coup." Nami

"Je me demande si c'était dans l'intention de nous sauver ou juste pour pêcher." Sanji

Le vieil homme les fixa du regard tout en marchant vers sa chaise longue. Agaçant Sanji avec son silence et son regard fixe. Il finit par s'asseoir sur sa chaise avec son journal.

"Non mais parle bon sang dis quelque chose." Sanji hurla

"Sanji, calme toi." Kate

Le vieux retourna son attention sur eux.

"Je te préviens ne le prends pas sur ce ton là, on a un canon t'entends alors la ramène pas." Usopp hurla presque caché dans la salle commune.

"Pas la peine de vous exciter comme ça où ça va mal finir." le vieux

Faisant paniquer Nami et Usopp.

"Et pour qui ?"Sanji

"Pour moi." le vieux

"Qui c'est ce nase ? Je vais le ..." Sanji

Zoro lui mit une main sur l'épaule gauche en même temps que Kate saisissait son bras droit.

"Hey calmos." Zoro

"Ce vioc se paye ma tête." Sanji

"Il n'a rien fait. Sanji tu dois te calmer, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état."Kate

"Écoute papi tu peux peut être nous renseigner. Où est ce qu'on est ? Et toi qui es tu ?" Zoro

"En voilà des manières jeunes gens. Avant de me questionniez la moindre des choses seraient que vous vous présentiez. Vous ne croyez pas ?" le vieux

"Ouais, bien sur c'est vrai. Je m'appelle .."Zoro commença mais il fut interrompu

"Je m'appelle Crocus, je suis le gardien du phare du cap des Jumeaux. Je vais sur mes 71 ans, je suis gémeaux ascendant vierge. Mon groupe sanguin c'est AB." Crocus

Sa réponse ne fit qu'énerver Zoro qui voulait dégainer ses sabres.

"Maintenant les jeunes je vais vous dire. Je trouve que vous n'êtes pas très polis de débarquer dans ma résidence secondaire en beuglant à tout va. Et vous osez me demander où on est. C'est quand même le pompon non ? Réfléchissez un peu. Est ce que ça ressemble au ventre d'une souris ?" Crocus

Faisant ainsi réaliser à tout le monde qu'ils avaient bel et bien été avalé par une baleine. Kate décida de se charger du reste, ne voulant pas que les garçons s'énervent davantage.

"Excuse nous Crocus. Nous n'avions aucunement l'intention d'être autant malpoli. C'est juste que l'expérience est quelque peu surréelle. Je m'appelle Kate, voici Zoro, Sanji, Balto, Usopp et Nami. Tu as dis que nous étions dans ta résidence secondaire, pourrais tu nous dire comment nous pourrions sortir d'ici je te prie." Kate

"La sortie se trouve là bas." Crocus

Il leur indiquait de larges portes en fer. Ils apprirent ensuite que c'était Crocus qui peignait, il aimait le passe temps. Ils décidèrent alors de se mettre en route, .

Ils allaient commencer à partir quand tout commença à bouger, Nami réalisa ensuite que l'île de Crocus était un bateau dont la coque était en métal. Ils étaient dans du suc gastrique, ils devaient se dépêcher de partir si ils voulaient pas que leur coque soit dissoute. Apparemment Laboon : la baleine donnait des coups de tête contre Red Line. Ce qui expliquait les cicatrices sur le devant et les hurlements vers le haut : exprimant sa douleur.

Nami et Usopp dirent ensuite que Crocus cherchait à tuer la baleine de l'intérieur. Les autres étaient pas trop intéressés Zoro n'en avait rien à faire, Sanji était pas trop concerné par la baleine étant un cuisinier ça pouvait se comprendre, Kate elle était plus concentrée à sortir de là et à retrouver Luffy.

Ils devaient se mettre à ramer pour pouvoir avancer vers les portes, choses rendues compliquées par les mouvements de la baleine. Ils avaient vu le vieux plonger puis ils le virent du côté des portes, il montait les échelons.

Ils virent ensuite une porte, à côté des grandes portes, s'ouvrir et trois personnes tomber : une d'elle était Luffy. Balto aboya fou de joie en le voyant.

"Ça va les gars ? Vous allez tous bien ? Vous voulez pas m'aider ?" Luffy demanda avant de tomber dans le suc gastrique.

Zoro plongea pour le chercher, et les autres les aidèrent ensuite à le hisser à bord, lui ainsi que les deux qui étaient tombés avec lui. Pour la plus grande joie de Sanji qui était ravie d'avoir une femme à bord. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Kate ressentit de l'irritation en voyant ça, mais elle l'ignora et se concentra sur le reste de la situation. La baleine avait enfin fini par se calmer. Balto était au pied de Luffy qui lui caressait la tête.

"Vous voilà revenu tout les deux. Je croyais pourtant vous l'avoir déjà dit. Aussi longtemps que je serai en vie je ne vous laisserez pas faire de mal à Laboon." Crocus dit, il venait de revenir.

La fille se mit à rire.

"Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voudrez, on ne fera pas machine arrière." la fille

"Nous avons pour mission de tuer cette baleine. Maintenant que nous sommes dans le ventre de la bête nous n'allons pas manquer l'occasion. Cette fois tu n'y pourras rien. Nous allons lui trouer l'estomac, en avant babye." le mec

Ils tirèrent ensuite avec leur bazooka sur la baleine, mais Crocus intercepta les deux boulets avec son corps. Protégeant ainsi la baleine. Il tomba ensuite dans le suc et les deux se mirent à rire, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Luffy les assomme.

"Euh, qu'est ce qui t'a pris Luffy ?" Usopp

"J'en sais rien, juste une envie." Luffy

"J'avais la même en entendant leur rire." Kate commenta

Ils allèrent ensuite sur le bateau/île de Crocus, Usopp et Kate tentaient d'empêcher Luffy et Balto de monter à l'arbre.

"C'est gentil de nous avoir aidé Laboon et moi." Crocus

"Je voulais pas spécialement vous aider. C'est surtout que les deux autres m'ont énervé." Luffy

Ils avaient attaché les deux étrangers et ils les surveillaient. Nami demanda ensuite qui ils étaient et ce que Crocus faisait dans la baleine.

"Ces deux là se sont des brigands qui habitent une ville pas très loin d'ici. Tout ce qui les intéresse c'est la viande de baleine. La prise d'un cétacé aussi grande que Laboon assurerait aux habitants de leur île deux à trois années de vivres." Crocus

"Laboon ?" Nami

"Oui c'est son nom. Cette baleine vient de la famille des Whales Island, une espèce rarissime de cétacé géant originaire de West Blue, les plus grands d'entre tous. Je ne laisserai pas ces deux bandits en faire des steaks."Crocus "Vous savez si Laboon reste là à se cogner obstinément contre Red Line et à hurler à la mort comme elle le fait c'est pour une raison précise."

"Laquelle ?" Nami

"Ah je vais vous le dire. Cette baleine est différente, elle est aussi sensible qu'un humain, et cela fait bien longtemps maintenant qu'elle attends le retour des pirates qui l'ont amené ici. C'était il y a cinquante ans." Crocus

Il leur raconta que cinquante ans plus tôt, un groupe de pirates arriva avec une jeune baleine, Laboon. Ils avaient navigué avec elle tout du long, mais ils pensaient qu'elle était trop jeune et que c'était trop dangereux pour elle que de venir avec eux sur Grand Line. Mais Laboon considérait les pirates comme ses compagnons, ils restèrent un moment au cap, ayant eu des dégâts sur leur navire. Le capitaine vint voir Crocus la veille du départ par rapport à Laboon, pour qu'il veille sur elle le temps de leur absence, ils devaient partir que pour deux ou trois ans. Elle resta avec Crocus, elle les attendait depuis tout ce temps.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la baleine avec le bateau de Crocus, ils empruntèrent un canal dans la baleine. C'était Crocus qui l'avait réalisé, grâce à son expérience de médecin, pour soigner Laboon. Il avait même ouvert une clinique au cap des jumeaux autre fois, et avait même été médecin de bord.

Luffy entendant ça lui proposa de venir avec eux mais il refusa n'ayant plus l'âge et l'énergie à ses yeux.

Ils étaient enfin dehors, Usopp était en train de commenter sur le retard des pirates quand Sanji le reprit en lui disant que depuis le temps ils étaient surement morts. Surtout que cinquante ans plus tôt cette mer était presque inexplorée, et bien plus dangereuse. Usopp était optimiste pour cette histoire. Crocus les informa ensuite que ces pirates avaient désertés Grand Line, ils avaient abandonné Laboon.

Crocus avait dit la vérité à Laboon mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle hurlait à la mort depuis ce jour et se cognait la tête, comme si elle avait la conviction qu'ils allaient revenir. Attendre était son unique but, son unique sens. Elle n'a pas d'autres compagnons.

Crocus était en train de leur dire qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à l'abandonner quand Luffy se mit à hurler. Il monta jusqu'au au haut de Laboon et planta leur mat dans une blessure récente.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dans les mains ?"Zoro

"On dirait une sorte de mat." Sanji "Il ressemble à celui de notre navire."

"Je crois que ça l'est en effet." Usopp

Laboon secoua la tête pour essayer de défaire le mat d'elle puis quand ça ne fonctionna pas, elle fonça la tête la première sur le sol à côté du phare. Elle avait réussi à faire tomber le mat et Luffy. Un combat entre les deux débuta alors.

"Match Nul." Luffy "Je suis plutôt robuste hein ? Tu veux me battre pour de bon mais comme aucun d'entre nous a gagné cette fois il faudra que tu m'affrontes à nouveau. Tu as peut être perdu tes compagnons mais maintenant t'as gagné un adversaire. Va falloir qu'on se batte encore pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Mes compagnons et moi nous allons faire le tour de Grand Line et nous repasserons par ici. A ce moment là on pourra se battre autant qu'on voudra. Tu peux me croire"

Laboon pleurait de même que Crocus, Kate alla près de Luffy pour le regarder dessiner sur Laboon, elle avait proposé son aide mais il avait refusé. Avant de partir elle avait échangé un coup d'oeil avec Zoro qui avait compris, elle ne voulait pas raconter son histoire mais les autres avaient le droit d'être au courant.

Profitant de son absence il arrêta les autres avant qu'ils ne puissent descendre du bateau.

"J'ai un truc à vous dire, c'est à propos de Kate et Balto." Zoro commença il avait l'attention des trois autres "Vu la tête que tu as Nami et le fait que tu étais avec elle par rapport à son tatouage je pense que tu en sais pas mal, mais bon je préfère répéter au cas où."

"Attends un peu, de quel droit tu t'apprêtes à raconter ses histoires ?" Sanji

"Elle me l'a demandé, elle ne veut pas avoir à le refaire. Bon maintenant je vous donne un avertissement si un d'entre vous la traite différemment ou la prend en pitié je lui botte le cul. Avant de nous rencontrer Kate était une esclave depuis environ deux ans. Son village a été détruit par des pirates qui les ont ensuite emmené sur Grand Line où ils les ont vendu. Elle a passé un an avec un dragon céleste avant d'être offerte à un comte qui l'a amené à East Blue où on l'a rencontré et aidé. Balto était un esclave lui aussi." Zoro

"C'est pour ça qu'elle se tends quand on la touche et qu'elle ne s'y attends pas ?" Sanji

"Oui, et pourquoi je lui donne pas d'ordre et Luffy non plus. Elle les accepte elle nous l'a dit parce qu'elle nous fait confiance. Mais on est pas à l'aise par rapport à ça." Zoro

"Quelle histoire de tatouage ?" Usopp

"Elle a un tatouage dans le dos, mais à la base c'était une marque gravé au fer rouge, celle des esclaves des dragons célestes. Elle voulait avoir quelque chose d'autre mais comme c'est une marque d'esclave elle pouvait pas aller n'importe où. Elle l'a eu changé à Cocoyashi." Zoro

"Elle a été violé pas vrai ?" Nami

"Je lui ai jamais demandé." Zoro

"Mais tu le sais." Nami

"Je suppose oui, mais ça ne me regarde pas, et vous non plus." Zoro "C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire."

A la fin de la peinture Luffy était couvert de peinture, mais il avait trouvé une solution pour que Laboon ne se tape plus la tête contre la paroi : le Jolly Roger de leur équipage, très mal dessiné, mais sur sa tête comme symbole de leur promesse.

En descendant au navire pour ranger la peinture Kate nota avec les autres l'absence des deux idiots, ils avaient du s'enfuir profitant d'un moment d'inattention.

Elle et Nami remontèrent ensuite, Kate pour peindre le paysage et Nami pour établir leur route de navigation. Laissant Zoro dormir, Usopp réparer le mât et Sanji cuisiner.

"Nami tu n'as rien entendu ?" Kate demanda à un moment

Elle nota du coin de l'œil que Balto s'était également tendu.

"Non pourquoi ?" Nami

"J'ai cru entendre une explosion." Kate

"Tu as surement rêvé." Nami

Juste après Nami hurla, faisant mal aux oreilles de Balto.

"Eh baisse d'un octave, tu fais mal à Balto."

Luffy s'approcha ensuite curieux et Sanji apparut ensuite portant le déjeuner, faisant monter Usopp également qui mourrait de faim.

"C'est la boussole elle est totalement détraquée, elle n'indique plus aucune direction." Nami

Tous, sauf Zoro qui dormait, examinèrent la boussole.

"J'ai l'impression que vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici sans trop vous soucier de ce qui vous attendez. Je suis consterné, vous tenez donc si peu à la vie ? " Crocus

Luffy l'ignora totalement affamé, mais les autres écoutaient ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure sur Grand Line, la force et la singularité des éléments sont sans commune mesure. Cette boussole n'est pas détraquée, au contraire elle est en parfait état." Crocus

"Mais alors c'est le champs magnétique." Nami

"Tout juste, les îles qui jalonnent la route de Grand Line recèlent une quantité importante de minerai, ce qui cause de nombreuses anomalies du champs magnétique. En outre les vents et les courants n'arrangent rien. En tant que navigatrice tu es surement consciente des dangers que ça représente." Crocus

"Tout à fait, si on est incapable de prédire la direction où l'on va on est perdu." Nami " J'ignorai ça, bas c'est pas grave."

"Si vous tenez à vous guider sur Grand Line vous aurez besoin d'un Log Pose pour vous guidez." Crocus

"Un log pose qu'est ce que c'est ?" Nami

"C'est un instrument spécial, doté d'un système qui enregistre le champ magnétique des îles." Crocus

"C'est une forme de boussole étrange ?" Luffy

Intriguée par la question Kate se retourna et vit que Luffy avait presque fini de manger le repas, ils auraient du mieux savoir que le laisser avec de la nourriture sans surveillance. Kate n'avait pas de problème en mangeant des chewing-gums presque tout le temps elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Même si elle mangeait ce que Sanji lui pressentait, juste en plus petite quantité, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup à manger durant son emprisonnement et elle savait que trop manger pouvait la rendre malade.

Luffy sortit ensuite une montre étrange qui était apparemment le Log Pose dont Crocus parlait. Luffy l'avait trouvé sur le navire, probablement laissé accidentellement par les deux idiots, Crocus avait dit qu'il était suicidaire de naviguer sur Grand Line sans ça.

"Il se trouve que le champ magnétique des îles de Grand Line obéit à des lois particulières, quand vous arrivez sur une île vous devez enregistrer sa fréquence magnétique avant de connaître la direction de l'île suivante et d'établir votre trajectoire il est impossible de se repérez sur Grand Line. Aussi dans ses conditions on ne peut se fier qu'aux indications fournies par le Log Pose pour naviguer. Voici son mode de fonctionnement : pour commencer il faut choisir un champ magnétique par ceux émis par cette île qui marque le début de Grand Line après Riverse Moutain. Votre trajet sera ainsi déterminé par le point de départ que vous aurez choisi. Sachant que toute ses routes convergent finalement pour ne former qu'une seule voie . Cette voie mène vers une île qui a pour nom Raftel. Elle est situez à l'extrémité opposée de Grand Line. L'histoire dit que le seul navire à avoir jamais atteint cette île est celui du roi des pirates. C'est une île légendaire." Crocus

Usopp théorisa ensuite que c'était là qu'était surement le One Piece, Crocus dit qu'il l'ignorait.

"Bon on le découvrira quand on arrivera sur place pas vrai ?" Luffy

Sanji et Usopp découvrirent ensuite qu'il avait tout mangé, même les arrêtes, Sanji furieux qu'il n'en ait pas laissé au moins pour les filles l'envoya voler : droit sur le Log Pose que Nami avait au poignet. Elle les envoya ensuite tout les deux à l'eau.

Usopp et Nami étaient en train de paniquer, Kate elle observait Crocus, il avait l'air songeur. Il leur offrit ensuite son Log Pose pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Laboon.

Laboon qui venait juste de ramener sur la terre ferme non seulement Sanji et Luffy mais aussi les deux guignols. Sanji ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à recommencer à draguer la fille.

Ils les ramenèrent auprès du phare : l'homme avait une faveur à leur demander. Il voulait qu'ils les ramènent à leur ville Whiskey Peak. Ils faisaient partie d'une organisation secrète. Crocus ne leur faisait pas confiance. Nami tenta un test disant qu'ils n'avaient plus de Log Pose cela fit de suite réagir avec colère les deux zouaves en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dise que Crocus leur en avait donné un les faisant supplier de nouveau.

Luffy accepta de les emmener, Luffy dit que si l'itinéraire ne leur plaisait pas ils n'auraient qu'à faire un tour complet. Une réponse totalement Luffy. Il décida ensuite qu'il était temps d'y aller, quand Miss Wednesday lui demanda ensuite qui il était il répondit qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates. Les deux idiots se mirent à rire.

"Quelque chose vous amuse ?" Kate demanda

Elle s'était glissé derrière eux discrètement, comme à son habitude et cela les fit sursauter.

Ils passèrent la nuit au cap des Jumeaux, ne voulant pas commencer leur voyage alors que la nuit allait tomber, et après avoir dit à bientôt à Crocus et à Laboon ils se mirent en route pour Whiskey Peak.

 **Coucou désolée ce chapitre a pris plus longtemps que d'habitude à être posté mais mon ordi a planté deux fois et j'ai du le recommencer trois fois du début. C'était un peu soûlant. Mais bon il est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

Quand on leur avait parlé du climat étrange de Grand Line, Kate et les autres ne pensaient pas que c'était à ce point. Ils avaient pris la mer sous un grand soleil, il faisait chaud et même Kate avait enlevé la chemise qu'elle portait au dessus de son débardeur, même si il lui arrivait plus à présent de ne porter que le débardeur. Ayant moins peur d'exposer sa marque à présent. Mais là à peine deux heures plus tard il neigeait, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Usopp et Luffy qui s'amusaient à faire des bonhommes de neige. Balto lui avait été méfiant au début mais à présent il courrait comme un fou dans la neige.

Usopp était vraiment doué en sculpture, il avait réussi à faire une magnifique statue en neige. En voyant le visage Kate ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

"Très beau génie artistique Usopp, et je vois que tu as été inspiré pour le modèle. Je jurerai voir Kaya." Kate

Usopp rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et il protesta faiblement pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour lui Luffy lui donna la parfaite distraction en détruisant le visage avec un des bras de son bonhomme. Provoquant ainsi une bataille de boules de neige entre les deux. Kate rentra ne voulant pas être prise au milieu. Balto lui participait avec joie, envoyant de la neige dans le visage des deux.

Elle n'était sortie au début que pour couvrir Zoro d'une couverture, il dormait dans la neige et elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne mal. Sanji quand à lui déblayait le bateau de la neige à la demande de Nami. Elle rentra juste à temps pour entendre Mr 9 parler.

"Eh dis donc vous n'avez pas de système de chauffage sur votre rafiot." Mr 9

"Oui il fait froid." Miss Wednesday

"Vous manquez pas d'air, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas des invités. Allez sur le pond déblayer la neige."Nami

"Et si vous êtes pas content rien ne vous retient. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous mettre à l'eau." Kate

Ils se turent effrayés.

"Et maintenant la tempête. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce temps. Tout ça n'est pas normal." Nami

La neige venait d'être remplacée par une violente tempête." Nami

La météo changeait vraiment de manière imprévisible, comme leur avait dit Crocus. Les deux dirent que c'était normal, Nami vérifia ensuite le cap sous le conseil moqueur de la fille et elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils avaient totalement changé de sens, ils retournaient chez Crocus. Le bateau avait fait volte face sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

"Vous êtes sure que vous êtes une navigatrice ? Ne vous fiez pas au vent, aux vagues ou à quoique ce soit d'autre. La seule chose qui soit vraiment sûr ici c'est la direction indiquée par l'aiguille du Log Pose. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Est ce que vous saisissez ?" Miss Wednesday

Nami les frappa, les poussant hors de la salle commune pour qu'ils se mettent au travail, n'ayant pas envie qu'on lui donne des leçons, encore moins de la voix suffisante que l'autre avait utilisé.

Nami se dépêcha de donner les instructions à tout le monde, sauf à Zoro qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à réveiller.

Le temps continuait à changer, il faisait soudain un grand soleil. Luffy ayant vu un dauphin voulait le suivre. Mais Nami lui dit de se la fermer.

Kate qui était en vigie leur indiqua la position d'un iceberg, Nami était plus que surchargé avec toutes les changements climatiques. Ils avaient réussi à éviter le plus gros de l'iceberg mais la coque avait été endommagé là où ils l'avaient touché. Usopp s'empressa d'aller la réparer.

Le vent était extrêmement puissant tout d'un coup, risquant de faire chavirer le bateau. Sanji sortit vite un encas pour qu'ils puissent prendre des forces.

Ils devaient être partout à la fois pour maintenir le navire sur le cap. Finalement ils avaient réussi à être sur le bon cap et ils avaient une météo douce : un beau soleil mais ils étaient tous totalement épuisés. Sauf Zoro qui venait de se réveiller pour les voir tous allongés sur le pond.

"Et ben bravo. D'accord il fait assez bon mais là vous vous laissez aller bande de fainéants. T'es sûre que c'est le bon cap au moins ?" Zoro demanda à Nami avant de s'intéresser aux deux gus.

Leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Luffy l'informa qu'ils les ramenaient, Zoro était pas trop pour mais il obéissait au capitaine. Il semblait très intéressé dans les noms des deux, ça lui disait quelque chose. Il se fit ensuite taper dessus par Nami qui l'engueula sur le fait qu'il avait dormi comme un loir.

Nami leur dit ensuite de rester prudent, et que ses connaissances en navigation ne seraient pas d'une grande aide sur cette mer, mais elle semblait excitée par le défi que ça présentait. Elle avait quand même confiance : ils étaient arrivé à Whiskey Peak.

Leur première île sur Grand Line, l'île semblait être recouverte de cactus. C'était étrange, Kate était d'accord avec Sanji sur ce point. Leur deux invités descendirent de bord dès qu'ils furent suffisamment près. Ils étaient partis au moins, elle était plus que soulagée. Même si elle était un peu mal à l'aise, ils ne savaient rien d'eux et ils allaient sur leur île.

"J'espère qu'on ne vas pas croiser des monstres." Usopp

"Ben ça tout peut arriver par ici. Nous sommes sur Grand Line." Sanji

"Si on croise un monstre on aura qu'à partir tout de suite ." Luffy

"Attends Luffy, tu oublie qu'on doit rester sur l'île un certain temps. Je suis désolée mais on pourra pas faire autrement." Nami

"Pourquoi ça ?" Luffy

"Il faut enregistrer la fréquence de l'île sur le Log Pose avant de reprendre la mer. La durée de l'enregistrement varie en fonction de l'île. Dans certains cas quelques heures suffissent mais dans d'autres plusieurs jours sont nécessaires. Tout dépend de la force du magnétisme." Nami expliqua

"Ça veut dire que si jamais cette île est infestée de monstres plutôt que de mettre immédiatement les voiles on devra quand même rester sur place ? Est ce que c'est bien ça ?" Usopp demanda totalement paniqué

"Exactement." Nami

"Est ce que si on est un peu au large de l'île le magnétisme pourrait quand même s'enregistrer ?" Kate

"Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que ça doit dépendre vraiment du magnétisme." Nami

"Te fais pas de bile, on y pensera quand le moment sera venu on verra bien." Luffy

"Je suis d'accord avec Luffy on verra bien. Ça sert à rien d'imaginer le pire." Zoro

"En tout cas en ce qui me concerne quoi qu'il arrive je serai là pour protéger Nami et Kate." Sanji

"J'ai pas besoin de ta protection Sanji. Mais je suis aussi d'accord avec Luffy." Kate

"Euh attendez, ma maladie chronique elle est en train de se manifester. Je fais une crise aiguë de ne vas pas sur cette île." Usopp

"Pense à Kaya et aux histoire que tu pourras lui raconter." Kate "Et ça n'aura pas à être des mensonges."

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'estuaire, impatient de descendre et de voir ce qui les attendait.

"Je me demande à quelle sauce on va être manger." Sanji

"Tu arranges pas les choses." Kate dit en pointant Usopp qui tremblait

Ils finirent par voir des ombres de gens dans le brouillard, ils étaient tous tendus prêts à toutes les options sauf à celle qui les attendait : on leur souhaitait la bienvenue, les habitants avaient l'air content de les voir. Ils étaient acclamés.

Sanji était aux anges, il y avait des jolies filles, sa réaction agaça Kate qui était agacée par sa propre réaction. Usopp était ravi envoyant des baisers à la foule. Balto quand à lui grognait Kate le calma en lui caressant la tête.

"Je sais, j'aime pas la situation non plus." Kate chuchota

Un coup d'œil avec Zoro lui prouva qu'il était pas ravi non plus.

Ils jetèrent l'ancre et descendirent du navire pour être accueilli par le maire, il avait une coiffure bizarre, ce que Luffy lui fit remarquer dès qu'il se présenta. Le maire voulait donner une fête en leur honneur. Luffy, Sanji et Usopp étaient plus que ravis, les autres étaient exaspérés par leur attitude. Kate était encore plus méfiante quand le maire ne répondit pas à la question de Nami par rapport au Log Pose lui disant qu'elle devait se reposer.

La fête commença peu avant que le soleil ne se couche et continua bien avancée durant la nuit. Kate suivant Zoro, se comporta comme si tout était normal, et Balto resta près d'elle tout du long. Mangeant ce qu'elle lui donnait mais ne s'éloignant jamais. La présence de la jeune femme était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de grogner.

Usopp racontait des mensonges à des filles qui étaient sous son charme, tout en buvant.

Nami elle finit par se mettre à boire, Zoro faisant de même et Kate suivant son exemple. Nami acceptant de se joindre à un concours de boisson quand il fut question de gagner de l'argent. Forçant presque Zoro à participer, elle tenta avec Kate mais cette dernière lui lança un regard noir.

Luffy lui mangeait autant que possible, faisant même s'évanouir les cuisiniers.

Sanji lui draguait vingt filles en même temps, la vue de cela fit mal à Kate. Ce qui la poussa à réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers le cuistot. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au cours des dernières semaines, surtout avec leur discussions le matin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer c'était impossible. Non elle était juste mal à l'aise avec la situation, elle avait juste un peu d'attraction envers lui. C'était tout.

Décidant d'oublier ses soucis elle se mit à boire d'avantage, tout en faisant attention à ne pas boire trop pour ne pas être capable de se battre. Elle avait de la chance, elle avait une haute tolérance à l'alcool.

Elle fut un peu surprise de voir Zoro tomber après son treizième verre, sachant qu'il pouvait descendre bien plus, mais elle comprit : les gens ne montreraient pas leurs intentions tant qu'ils seraient tous réveillés. Elle s'allongea peu après, serrant Balto contre elle, faisant semblant de dormir. Ça lui évitait de voir ainsi Sanji endormi avec autour de lui tout un tas de jolies femmes. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, elle savait que même si elle avait des sentiments pour lui il n'y aurait rien entre eux, à part rien de sérieux. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elle entendit Luffy tomber un peu après rassasié il avait réussi à épuiser trois cuisiniers. Nami était la seule encore debout, mais elle s'endormit dès qu'elle eut gagné le concours de boisson.

Dès que le maire et la bonne sœur qui avait bu contre Nami sortirent Zoro se releva, arrêtant la comédie.

"Tu sais ce qui se passe ?" Kate

Elle avait réussi à surprendre Zoro.

"Ouais, c'est des chasseurs de primes, une organisation secrète. Reste là, je vais m'en charger." Zoro

"Ok, appelle si t'as besoin d'un coup de main." Kate

"Ok, mais ça ira. J'ai envie d'utiliser mes nouveaux sabres de toute façon, j'ai pas trop pu voir leur puissance contre Eric ou les marines." Zoro

"D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver ici d'intéressant." Kate

"Ça marche, on discutera tout les deux. Crois pas que j'ai pas vu tes regards toute la soirée." Zoro dit en sortant

Des gars dans la salle tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais Kate s'en chargea avec ses nouveaux saï, sans aucun soucis. Ils étaient vraiment plus facile à manier. C'était encore plus un plaisir de se battre. Balto se déchaina aussi, il avait été calme toute la soirée, essayant d'ignorer la menace sur son équipage, mais là il n'avait plus à rester calme. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se transformer se contentant de sa forme de labrador.

Kate eut un plaisir particulier à s'occuper des filles qui avaient été avec Sanji durant la fête, mais elles tombaient facilement.

Ce fut vite fait, ils étaient vraiment facile à battre. Une fois fait elle alla voir l'arrière de la salle, elle voulait se venger de leur tentative d'assassinat contre leur équipage. Elle allait donc prendre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle savait dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

Elles entendaient des coups de feux mais ne se faisaient pas de soucis, sachant qu'il était plus que capable de se débrouiller seul. Et au pire il appellerait Kate en renfort. En plus des tirs ils entendaient les cris de rage des habitants.

Kate entendit Nami se lever, elle avait écouté la situation dehors et avait attendu que Kate et Balto aient fini avec les chasseurs de prime.

Elle et Nami étaient dégoutées il y avait pas grand chose en matière de trésor. Kate décida d'apporter les barils de boisson à bord. Elle dut être discrète avec tous les chasseurs de prime qui courraient partout, mais heureusement Zoro servait de distraction plus qu'efficace. Même si d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir avec son troisième voyage au navire il avait presque fini. Il ne restait plus vraiment d'ennemis, même si les trois qui étaient debout, dont les deux gus qu'ils avaient aidé, avait l'air eu un peu plus costaud que le reste.

Elle entendit l'explication sur le grade des agents, avec ceux en dessous de 10 qui étaient forts. Elle décida de laisser Zoro se débrouiller et de voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver d'autre d'intéressant. Il n'y avait certes pas beaucoup de cash pour la plus grande tristesse de Nami, mais il y avait quand même des choses intéressantes pour eux. Surtout quand on prenait en compte l'estomac de leur capitaine.

Elle alla donc prendre des vivres, faisant attention à leur qualité ayant bien écouté Sanji quand il expliquait l'importance de ce genre de chose, ainsi que leur fraicheur. Quand elle rentra dans la salle de l'auberge, ayant déjà fait un voyage avec des légumes et allant s'occuper des fruits, elle s'aperçut que Luffy n'était plus là. C'était surprenant quand elle était partie il n'avait pas l'air d'être préparé à se réveiller. Quelque peu inquiète elle envoya Balto à sa recherche, ne sachant pas où était Nami.

* * *

Balto suivant les ordres de Kate trouva Luffy rapidement, en voyant la fille qui avait énervé Kate tout à l'heure avec une arme pointée sur Luffy il lui sauta dessus, permettant à Zoro de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter à propos de Luffy. Quand le canard se tourna vers lui, il se transforma en chien à deux têtes et l'envoya valser dans la même direction que la fille. Il se retransforma en labrador et s'assit à côté de Luffy. Il allait le protéger en attendant son réveil.

Zoro rassuré put se concentrer sans soucis sur son combat.

* * *

Elle était un peu dégoutée de ne pas trouver beaucoup de viande, mais comprit que c'était pour ça qu'ils voulaient la viande de Laboon. Elle entendit des explosions plus grandes que celle d'avant mais ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour Zoro, ou Luffy, Balto était avec lui. Non celle qu'il lui causait du soucis c'était Nami. Elle était débrouillarde mais ce n'était pas pour autant une combattante.

Elle décida de faire encore deux voyages avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle devait croire que Zoro se chargerait des problèmes. Elle se hâta cependant quelque peu pour faire les deux trajets. Leur navire était bien chargé en boisson, ainsi qu'en légumes et fruits. Elle avait pas tout pris ne voulant pas être responsable de la mort des gens à cause de leur faim. Elle avait aussi pris des couvertures et des serviettes, ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup à bord et elle ne voulait pas être prise de court.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour comprendre la météo, c'était le domaine de Nami, mais elle allait faire en sorte qu'ils puissent se protéger du froid. Ils n'avaient pas de chauffage ils devraient donc se contenter de couvertures. Elle avait aussi pris des oreillers, les garçons avaient tendance à se battre avec et donc à les détruire assez rapidement.

Une fois qu'elle avait pris tout ce dont ils risquaient d'avoir besoin elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, elle trouva Nami en premier, elle était à côté du maire qui semblait être en sale état. Ils discutaient.

"Kate, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?" Nami

"Ouais, qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?" Kate

"J'ai pris un contrat, on doit escorter une princesse. J'ai pas encore fixé le prix, je dois négocier avec la princesse. Lui c'est le chef de la garde royale du pays de la princesse. Zoro est parti la protéger contre deux gus faisant partie de Baroque Works. C'est quoi exactement Baroque Works ?" Nami

"C'est une organisation secrète de criminels, leur boulot consiste à espionner, assassiner, voler ou jouer aux chasseurs de prime. Ils obéissent aveuglément à leur chef." Igaram

"Je comprends pas que des gens obéissent au doigts et à l'œil à quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas et n'ont jamais vu." Nami

"Baroque Works vise un but ultime : la création d'un état idéal. Celui qui réussit à se distinguer dès maintenant a une place de choix dans le nouvel eldorado. Le boss est connu comme Mr 0, en fait dans cette organisation plus votre numéro est faible et plus votre position sera haute dans le gouvernement. Le numéro indique la puissance de celui qui le porte, en fait ceux au dessus du 5 sont d'une puissance extraordinaire." Igaram

"Nami comment tu as convaincu Zoro de défendre une fille qui a tenté de nous tuer ?" Kate demanda suspicieuse

"Il avait une dette envers moi. A Loguetown je lui ai prêté de l'argent et il devait me rembourser le triple. Il l'avait pas fait. Il me devait donc encore 200 000 berries." Nami dit avec un grand sourire

"Donc non seulement tu as pris une décision qui appartient à notre capitaine mais en plus tu as abusé de Zoro quand il avait besoin de cet argent pour pouvoir s'armer des deux sabres qui lui manquait. Les mêmes armes qui lui permettent de se battre à son maximum et donc à te protéger. Ouah, très impressionnée. Tu as conscience qu'on est un équipage pas vrai ? Donc on doit pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Autant lors d'un combat que quand on manque d'argent. Surtout que chaque trésor gagné doit être réparti de manière égale. Après si tu veux nous traiter comme ça est ce qu'on doit commencer à te faire payer quand on te protège ? Je te laisse je vais voir si il a besoin d'un coup de main." Kate

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant Nami totalement choquée, elle avait pas du tout penser à ça. Elle fit une grimace, elle avait vraiment merdé là. Kate avait raison, ils étaient plus en partenariat, ils étaient un même équipage. Elle devait changer d'attitude, elle ferait cette négociation parce qu'elle avait commencé à s'engager mais elle ne recommencerait pas.

Kate marchait doucement, jusqu'au moment où Balto arriva totalement affolé. Elle courut à sa suite pour voir Zoro et Luffy se battre. Elle agit instinctivement les bloquant tout les deux avec ses saï. Elle était arrivée au début de leur combat, ils avaient juste eu le temps de s'échanger deux coups avant son intervention. Le choc de leur rencontre avec ses saï les avait propulsé par terre. Elle était encore debout, elle pouvait donc les calmer.

"Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend là ?" Kate hurla

"Il a massacré tout ses pauvres gens alors qu'ils nous ont donné à manger." Luffy

"Capitaine c'était des chasseurs de prime qui devait nous capturer vivant pour gagner le maximum d'argent. La marine veut nous exécuter publiquement. Ils nous ont donné à manger et à boire pour que nous leur faisions confiance." Kate expliqua

Cela calma leur capitaine. Mr 5 et Miss Valentine les attaqua ensuite mais ils n'en virent qu'une bouchée, Kate envoyant la femme valser pendant que Zoro faisait de même avec l'autre. Ils furent mis KO très facilement.

Leur capitaine était assis et était en train de se faire lécher le visage par Balto.

"Kate comment ça se fait que Luffy a pu être enlevé ? Je croyais que tu restais avec eux." Zoro

"J'étais au navire, j'ai récupéré plusieurs affaires qui devraient nous être utile. Quand je suis revenue il était plus là, j'ai envoyé Balto après lui au cas où. J'espérais qu'il se soit juste réveillé pour tout dire." Kate

"Oh c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé dehors. Je comprends mieux." Luffy rigola

"T'as bien fait, elle le tenait en otage." Zoro dit en faisant signe vers la fille

Nami arriva juste après pour discuter avec la princesse pour établir un contrat. Kate en profita pour soigner Zoro, il avait pris quelques sales demandait un milliard de berries pour assurer sa protection, elle ne semblait pas comprendre le problème. Mais apparemment Alabasta était en guerre civile, depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait décidé d'infiltrer l'organisation de Baroque Works pour en savoir plus sur l'association qui encourageait le peuple à la révolte. Igaram l'avait accompagné.

A présent elle en savait plus sur l'organisation : leur chef voulait fonder un état idéal à Alabasta, il devait donc renverser le royaume pour accéder au pouvoir. Nami était triste elle avait aussi compris qu'un pays en guerre civile avait pas les moyens de payer une telle somme.

"Eh c'est qui alors celui qui tire les ficelles ?" Luffy

"L'identité du boss, je peux rien vous dire." princesse Vivi

"Mais tu sais qui c'est non ?" Luffy

"Ne me posez pas de question c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Vos vies seraient menacées. Croyez moi vous ne voulez pas savoir." Vivi

"Ah t'as raison. Merci bien, c'est le genre de type qui veut renverser un pays alors ça doit être un fou furieux, le genre gros cinglé assoiffé de pouvoir."Nami

"Exactement, vous avez beau être très forts vous ne faîtes pas le poids face aux sept grands corsaires. Et surtout pas face à Crocodile." Vivi

"Qui ça ?" Luffy

Il fallut quelques instants pour que Vivi comprenne qu'elle avait révélé l'identité et que Nami s'aperçoive du danger. Kate s'en moquait de même que Balto qui était en train de profiter de caresse sur le ventre, Zoro lui était exaspéré qu'elle ait parlé.

"C'est pas vrai elle l'a dit." Zoro

Ils virent ensuite au dessus d'eux un vautour et une loutre qui partirent rapidement. Nami commença à secouer Vivi pour sa stupidité.

"Ouah, un des sept grands corsaires." Luffy

"Ouais ça claque." Zoro

"Ouais. Je me demande si il est aussi fort que ça quand même." Kate

Nami pleurait de désespoir, elle semblait penser que c'était la fin du monde .

"C'est cool on pourra bientôt le rencontrer." Zoro

"Je me demande à quoi il ressemble." Luffy

Kate ne commenta pas, elle était pas vraiment intéressée. Quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse ça changerait pas la situation. Nami décida que la fuite était une bonne option et commença à partir, elle tomba sur la loutre qui avait réalisé des portraits de chacun d'eux, même Balto. Avant qu'elle ne s'envole sur le vautour. Luffy les trouvait amusants.

"Ce qui est fait et fait, maintenant on figure tous les cinq sur la liste noire de Baroque Works." Zoro

"Ah qu'est ce que je me marre." Luffy

Kate était quand même amusée par la situation, elle aurait du savoir qu'ils s'attireraient des ennuis rapidement, c'était de leur équipage qu'on parlait quand même. Nami était recroquevillé dans un coin, la princesse essayait de la réconforter en s'excusant, mais même la promesse d'argent ne fonctionna pas.

"Ca va aller." Igaram

Il était habillé en fille, c'était très perturbant. Il avait aussi des mannequins sous les bras. Il était habillé comme la princesse.

"Je crois que j'ai un plan qui devrait se dérouler sans accro."Igaram

"Igaram." Vivi "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ?"

"Ouah t'es mignonne toi d'où tu sors comme ça ?"Luffy

"Je vais faire des cauchemars de ça. Je pourrais plus regarder Luffy sans penser au moment où il a dit à cet homme qu'il était mignonne." Kate

"Lala. On va s'en sortir." Zoro dit en lui tapant sur l'épaule

"Écoutez moi princesse, on sera bientôt traqués par des tueurs, les agents de Baroque Works vont débarquer dès qu'ils sauront qu'on est ici et comme il est clair pour eux qu'on connait l'identité de leur patron, vous vous doutez de ce qui va nous arriver. N'est ce pas ?" Igaram

"Bien sûr, on va avoir un millier d'homme à nos trousses."

"Voici mon plan. Je me suis déguisé en princesse pour me faire passer pour vous. Je vais prendre la mer en direction d'Alabasta et j'emmènerai quatre mannequins avec moi." Igaram

"C'est sensé être nous ça ?" Luffy demanda en appuyant sur les manequins

"Des leurres ?" Zoro

"Pendant que les tueurs de Baroque Works seront à ma poursuite vous aurez la voie libre pour vous rendre à Alabasta avec ces pirates." Igaram

Cela attira la colère de Nami qui ne voulait pas escorter la princesse, ils avaient pas de contrat. Luffy était totalement perdu. Alors Zoro expliqua et Luffy donna son accord. Nami ne voulait pas parce que Crocodile allait les pourchasser, Igaram expliqua qu'avant de devenir un Grand Corsaire Crocodile, il était recherché à 80 000 000 de berries.

Luffy était pour, la situation l'amusait. Ils accompagnèrent Igaram à son navire. Luffy trouvait qu'il ressemblait trop à Vivi, qui lui donna son Eternal Pose. Il expliqua que c'était une version améliorée du Log Pose : ça leur permettait de revenir à une île en particulier. Celui là indiquait la route pour Alabasta.

Ils auraient plus de chance de succès en prenant un itinéraire détourné, après deux ou trois escales. Il partit après, mais soudain ils virent son navire exploser au large. Ils devaient se dépêcher de partir. Le log était rechargé, Nami s'occupait de la princesse, les autres allaient se charger de préparer le bateau au départ. Luffy devait réveiller les deux autres, Zoro, Balto et Kate allaient se charger du navire.

Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Zoro venait juste de lever l'ancre, Kate avait descendu les voiles quand Luffy retourna avec les deux autres. Il les avait tiré par la jambe et le nez tout du long ils étaient un peu amochés, même si Luffy pensait qu'ils s'étaient rendormis.

Nami et Vivi arrivèrent ensuite, elles étaient en train de se disputer, à propos du canard, mais il était déjà à bord.

Ils mirent enfin les voiles. Sanji et Usopp venaient de se réveiller et ils étaient en train de râler, et Nami les assomma quand Zoro demanda qu'elle leur explique la situation. Cela agaça Kate qui devait les soigner.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps, une femme était à bord : elle avait eu entrevue avec Igaram. Luffy voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait sur leur navire, mais Vivi ordonna de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était un membre de l'organisation : Miss All Sunday et c'était la partenaire de Crocodile.

Luffy essayait de comprendre si elle était une méchante ou non, la situation était confuse. Elle avait aidé Vivi à apprendre l'identité du boss mais c'était elle qui avait révélé à Crocodile qui savait que Vivi et Igaram étaient au courant. Elle ne savait même pas elle même pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

Sanji pointa un pistolet à sa tête, Usopp son lance pierre, Nami sortit son bâton, Zoro dégainé un sabre, et Kate avait ses saï à la main. Mais sans rien faire, apparemment en tout cas, elle envoya Sanji et Usopp sur le pond inférieur et enleva les armes des mains de Nami, Zoro et Kate. Kate éprouva de nouveau un sentiment de jalousie quand elle entendit Sanji s'extasier sur Miss All Sunday. Elle le réprima.

Miss All Sunday déclara qu'elle n'était pas là en mission, elle prit ensuite le chapeau de Luffy provoquant sa colère. Elle déclara ensuite qu'ils avaient eu la malchance d'aider la princesse mais pire encore était le cap de leur Log Pose ils allaient vers Little Garden. Elle lança ensuite un Eternal Pose à Vivi pour qu'ils puissent éviter Little Garden, il pointait vers une pile juste avant Alabasta : l'île sans rien. C'était une route qu'ignorait les agents de Baroque Works.

Zoro pensait que c'était un piège, Balto n'avait pas l'air d'être méfiant envers elle, ce qui encourageait Kate à lui faire confiance. Les autres semblaient perdus, surtout Usopp et Sanji qui ne savaient rien de la situation.

Luffy trancha la question en détruisant l'Eternal Pose. Se faisant taper dessus par Nami.

"T'as pas à décidé du cap que doit suivre notre bateau." Luffy déclara sérieusement

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance vu qu'elle avait tué Igaram. Elle partit ensuite à dos de tortue.

Vivi tomba ensuite à genoux, essayant de comprendre le jeu de Miss All Sunday.

Kate dut ensuite expliquer la situation à Sanji et Usopp qui étaient paniqués. Sanji partit ensuite en discours comme quoi le prince charmant était réveillé et il allait pouvoir protéger Vivi, Usopp lui était content d'avoir été endormi pour ce bordel.

Vivi leur demanda ensuite si ils étaient surs et Nami lui fit remarquer que c'était trop tard pour ça, qu'ils étaient déjà dedans jusqu'au coup. Elle demanda ensuite l'avis de Luffy qui s'en moquait : il avait faim.

L'équipage se dispersa bien vite à bord, Luffy, Usopp et Carue voulait pêcher mais Luffy avait mangé les appâts : des asticots. Ils voulaient ensuite utiliser Carue comme appât. Nami étant avec Vivi. Zoro profita de l'occasion pour parler avec Kate.

"Tu m'expliques alors ?" Zoro

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles." Kate

"Te fous pas de moi, ton attitude par rapport au cuistot à Whiskey Peak." Zoro

"Zoro.." Kate

"Explique." Zoro

"Je sais pas vraiment. J'étais jalouse je pense." Kate

"Jalouse. T'as des sentiments pour le cuistot. T'es pas sérieuse."Zoro

"Je sais pas vraiment. Je suis perdue je crois." Kate "Et puis c'est pas comme si ça servait à quelque chose."

"Comment ça ?" Zoro

"Même dans le cas où j'ai des sentiments pour lui ça ne changerait rien. Il sera toujours un flirt, et il mérite mieux que moi dans tout les cas."Kate

"Tu peux répéter ça ? Tu crois vraiment que le cuistot peut mieux faire que toi ? Tu es une fille géniale Kate." Zoro

"Arrête, j'ai été .. enfin tu sais."Kate

"Et ça ne change rien en ta valeur. Au contraire le fait que tu arrives à supporter le contact, à rire à vivre tout simplement, ça prouve bien que tu es forte." Zoro "Le cuistot aurait une chance immense de t'avoir."

"Je vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça c'est pas comme si je l'aimais ou quoi que ce soit." Kate

"Quoi qu'il se passe tu peux compter sur moi Kate. Même quand il est question de lui." Zoro

Il avait dit ça au moment où elle partait, elle lui lança un sourire au dessus de son épaule. Elle voulait aller développer ses photographies. Elle bloqua l'accès à la salle de bain ainsi que la lumière provenant des fenêtres. Et elle se mit à l'ouvrage, elle en eut pour l'après midi entière, mais à la fin elle était satisfaite de son travail. Elle avait développé toute ses photos, elle fut distraite de son examination par Sanji qui l'appelait, il avait fini de préparer des tartelettes à la poire.

Elle le suivit à la cuisine où elle put déguster sa cuisine tout en observant ses photos.

"Elles sont très réussis Kate chérie." Sanji

"Merci Sanji, mais elles sont loin de ça. J'ai des progrès à faire avant d'être une bonne photographe. Elles sont moyennes pour le moment. Je dois faire plus attention aux ombres entre autres." Kate

Elle était en train de réfléchir à voie haute à ce qu'elle devait faire pour progresser sous le regard amusé des autres qui étaient en train de regarder les photos. Ils étaient soufflés, certaines étaient ratées oui mais les autres étaient très bonnes.

Sanji fut soufflé ensuite, il venait de trouver les photos du concours de cuisine qu'il avait fait. C'était magnifique, il ne s'était jamais vu cuisiner mais il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Quand Usopp demanda ce qu'elle appelait du bon boulot et elle alla chercher une de ses toiles, c'était de l'île d'Apis, avec les dragons, les coraux et l'équipage dessus, ils étaient tous époustoufflés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand elle avait dit à Apis que le travail avait été bâclé, mais là ils comprenaient un peu mieux. Il y avait un vrai jeu au niveau des couleurs.

La journée se passa tranquillement, même si Balto était pas content d'avoir Vivi à bord : elle s'en était pris à eux à deux reprises et il savait que Kate n'était pas ravie de l'avoir à bord. Elle était sympa mais le fait qu'elle soit de la royauté n'aidait pas à la situation avec Sanji.

Depuis sa conversation avec Zoro, elle était plus consciente du charme du blond, mais elle essayait de faire fi de cela. Et elle réussissait à se comporter normalement. Le seul avantage qu'être une esclave lui avait donné, elle avait du apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Elle ne rougissait donc pas à sa plus grande joie.

Le lendemain fut un peu plus agité, déjà les garçons avaient réussi à rendre saouls Carue avec les cocktails de Sanji, mais ils virent aussi un dauphin absolument gigantesque, ils durent quitter la route en vitesse, ils devaient attraper la vague que le dauphin avait créer, pour éviter de chavirer.

Ils finirent par arriver à Little Garden, après un jour et demi de trajet.

"Ouais c'est bien elle, c'est la seconde île sur la route de Grand Line." Luffy "Kate prends la en photo."

"A vos ordres capitaine."Kate

Elle prit quelques clichés de l'île, en faisant en sorte de bien jouer sur les couleurs et les ombres.

L'île avait l'air d'être une jungle. L'exploration promettait d'être intéressante. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir réaliser quelques croquis.


	15. Chapter 15

Zoro avait raison, l'île semblait mal porter son nom, la jungle était gigantesque. Usopp avait l'air paniqué, et Vivi était inquiète par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Miss All Sunday sur cette île. Ce qui sembla paniquer Usopp encore plus. Sanji expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin de viande, leur stock était épuisé et ils avaient besoin de viande pour survivre, surtout Luffy. Ce dernier quand à lui était très excité.

Les espèces végétales de cette jungle étaient très ancienne, il y avait des animaux étranges ainsi qu'un volcan. Balto avait envie de descendre de se mesurer aux bestioles de la forêt. Nami et Usopp voulaient rester à bord et ne pas débarquer.

Luffy voulait aller à l'aventure, Sanji devait lui préparer un repas spécial. Vivi avait prévu d'accompagner Luffy à l'aventure. Kate demanda aussi un casse croute, elle voulait aller explorer l'île un peu.

"Je vais vous préparer amoureusement un bon petit casse croute Vivi et Kate.

Finalement ce fut prêt, Luffy, Vivi et Carue partirent de leur côté, Kate et Balto partirent ensuite.

"A plus tard tout le monde." Kate dit en partant.

Elle avait son appareil photo dans son sac à dos ainsi que son matériel à croquis.

Elle suivait Balto tranquillement, examinant cette jungle étrange. Elle découvrit rapidement que cette jungle abritait des espèces préhistoriques. Il y avait des dinosaures partout. C'était fascinant à observer. Elle put prendre des photos uniques et dessiner des choses fantastique.

Elle trouva également des plantes dont elle pourrait tirer des couleurs intéressantes.

Elle dut malheureusement se défendre contre certains prédateurs mais elle fit en sorte de ne pas les tuer, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle savait que les garçons trouveraient de la viande donc ce n'était pas nécessaire. Balto lui se bâti également, avec sa forme à deux têtes par contre. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas de prédateurs trop grand pour mériter celle à trois têtes.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement du bon repas que Sanji avait préparé. Une fois le repas fini elle se remit à son art, surveiller par Balto, qui lui montrait souvent quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas repéré.

En entendant d'énormes chocs elle monta sur un arbre pour voir de quoi il retournait, laissant Balto en bas de l'arbre avec son sac.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : des géants. Deux ils étaient en train de se battre. Ils étaient absolument immense, c'était très impressionnant. Elle les regarda un moment, jusqu'à la fin du combat. Elle observa un moment la scène avant de penser à Balto, il allait s'inquiéter. Elle descendit de son arbre, mais Balto n'était pas là, pourtant ses affaires étaient là. Il ne les aurait pas laissé comme ça elle le savait. Et elle ne l'avait pas entendu aboyer. Elle commença à attraper un saï quand elle se fit assommer par derrière.

* * *

En se réveillant Kate eut conscience d'être attachée aux pieds et aux mains, elle contrôla sa panique du mieux qu'elle put en se concentrant sur son environnement. Elle était à côté de Zoro, Nami et Balto. En levant la tête elle vit que Vivi était là aussi. Mr 5 et Miss Valentine étaient aussi présents ainsi qu'un géant coincé dans la cire et deux autres personnes.

"Vivi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais avec Luffy." Nami

"Oui, mais ..." Vivi

"Vous parlez du chapeau de paille ? Je lui ai réglé son compte." Mr 5 "Je dois avouer que ça a été assez facile."

"Ouais sans blague." Zoro

"Quel con tu fais si tu crois une seule seconde que tu l'as battu." Kate "Un minable dans ton genre est loin d'être à son niveau."

Son commentaire lui valut quelques bons coups explosifs au torse mais elle ne regrettait pas. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était que Balto était devenu comme fou en la voyant se faire frapper, mais en vain il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser des blocs de cire.

Les agents de Baroque Works les mirent sur une machine bizarre où leur jambes furent vite mis dans de la cire. Kate était vraiment pas à l'aise d'avoir ses chevilles bloquées. Vivi était à côté d'elle, de l'autre côté il y avait Zoro, ensuite Nami puis Balto.

"J'ai l'impression d'être une vulgaire bougie sur le gâteau d'anniversaire d'un fou furieux." Zoro

"Sentiment partagé." Kate

"C'est quoi ce truc qui tourne au dessus de nos têtes ?" Nami "Je peux plus bouger mes pieds et vous ?"

"Bien sûr que non, ils ont tout intérêt à nous immobiliser. Ce sont nos ennemis." Zoro

Il tenta de trancher la cire sur laquelle ils étaient mais en vain c'était trop solide. Kate tenta ensuite avec ses saï mais elle eut le même résultat. Elle avait le même problème que Zoro quand à leur position, ils avaient pas un bon équilibre.

Quelque chose commença ensuite à tomber sur eux.

"Je suis certain que vous allez adorer ça, c'est mon gâteau de cire. Ces flocons sons en fait de minuscules particules de cire. Vous n'allez pas tarder à en être entièrement recouvert. Vous serez alors transformer en véritables poupées de cire. Nous créerons ainsi une perfection que je n'arrive pas encore à atteindre. Malgré le talent de sculpteur dont je fais preuve. Il ne vous manquera plus alors que la parole. Vous allez mourir mais en devenant des œuvres d'art." Mr 3 leur dit tout en riant aux éclats.

"Alors là tu rêves, il n'en est pas question. Et je me fous complétement de devenir une œuvre d'art." Nami "Secoue toi les puces Broggy c'est pas le moment de se laisser aller où tu vas finir en bougie toi aussi."

"En cire plutôt j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand." Zoro

"Ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de lui parler. Le pauvre a découvert très récemment l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il faut avouer qu'elle a fait de gros dégâts. Il n'a pas vu les souffrances de l'ami avec lequel il se battait depuis cent ans résultat le malheureux est mort au combat. Et même là croyez vous que sa victoire l'ait rempli de joie ? Qu'il ait poussé un cri triomphal ? Pensez vous cet idiot c'est mis à chialer comme un gosse. Ridicule, je crois qu'il est irrécupérable tout comme sa bêtise." Mr 3

"Je le savais, je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Dès notre premier échange j'ai remarqué que Dorry ne semblait pas dans son assiette." Broggy

"Tu as remarqué... La bonne blague...Pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté le combat dans ce cas ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu la moindre trace de sympathie entre vous au moment où tu l'as achevé."Mr 3

"C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien. Se battre en duel demande une certaine grandeur d'âme et vous en manquez singulièrement. Si j'avais arrêté le combat il aurait su que je percevais les faiblesses qu'il essayait de camoufler par ses provocations. Et je ne voulais pas l'humilier. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui donner des marques de sympathies. Il le voulait son duel alors il l'a eu !Mais maintenant que j'ai découvert le responsable il ne me reste plus qu'à lui faire payer en mémoire de mon amitié pour Dorry." Broggy

Il réussit à briser la cire qui le retenait, mais il se prit de multiples explosions cadeau de Mr5 quand il fut debout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe au sol où Mr 3 l'enchaina de nouveau mais avec plusieurs couches de cire. Il planta ensuite des pieux de cire dans ses pieds et ses mains. Tout le long Mr3 était en train de rire.

"Tu es pathétique 3, tu parles de ton intelligence mais tout ce qu'i voir c'est ta lâcheté. Rien que le fait que tu étais sur le point de fuir quand Broggy s'est levé le prouve. Tu m'as assommé par derrière, utilisé ta cire pour nous emprisonner tous, mais tu n'es rien qu'une simple mauviette qui n'a aucune tripe. C'est la même chose pour tes compagnons d'ailleurs, sinon vous nous affronterez comme des hommes et des femmes digne de ce nom plutôt que vous cacher derrière l'art." cracha Kate "Vous n'avez aucun honneur vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre des combattants qui se battent pour l'honneur comme les géants. Ou même nous. Vous êtes vraiment des pathétiques minables."

Mr3 du se contrôler un moment de même que les autres mais il finit par décider de leur raconter exactement comment la cire allait les tuer. Comment leur agonie serait mémorisé par l'art.

Il était encore plus amusé par le fait que Broggy était en train de pleurer. Ils commençaient à avoir leur membres paralysés. Balto qui depuis le début essayait de se transformer en cerbère et n'y arrivait pas était en train d'abandonner.

"Ça va mon gars ?" Zoro "Tu peux encore bouger non ? Moi aussi. T'es prêt à te battre à mes côtés ? Ça te tente ?"

Il était en train de sortir ses sabres, il voulait se couper les jambes pour qu'ils puissent sortir de là, il ne voyait pas d'autre option. Il voulait se battre jusqu'à la mort même si c'était perdu d'avance. Broggy était avec lui. Kate était avec lui, elle sortit son stylet de son fourreau, elle le portait au poignet. Balto aboya son accord, prêt à se mordre les pattes pour sortir de là et Vivi les rejoignit ensuite.  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'abaisser totalement, il était petit quand même, la cavalerie était là. Luffy, Usopp et Carue arrivèrent. Et ils étaient fou furieux.

Malheureusement pour Zoro il avait déjà pu se trancher les jambes, pas totalement mais ça pissait le sang. Zoro demanda à Luffy de briser la toupie pour qu'il y ait un peu moins d'urgence pour eux.

"Euh Zoro, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?" Nami demanda à Zoro qui avait un sabre levé

"Si je dois finir en statue je veux avoir cette pause."Zoro

"C'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile"Vivi

"Je fais l'imbécile je suis très sérieux."Zoro

"En tout cas il faut vite faire quelque chose pour ta jambe. Je t'assure ça me fait mal rien que de regarder." Nami

"Totalement d'accord. Je vais faire quelque chose d'ailleurs." Kate

Elle avait réussi à enlever sa chemise et l'avait déchiré en deux. Elle se pencha en arrière et fit un semblant de pont, avant de se décaler vers Zoro toujours dans cette position. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre mais elle avait pas trop d'option.

Elle réussit à bander la première jambe, celle la plus loin d'elle, sans trop se soucis, c'était très loin d'être parfait mais ça diminuerait la perte de sang. Elle avait conscience que Luffy se battait, mais elle fut quand même surprise quand il brisa le pilier qui menait à la citrouille. Et que cette dernière tomba au dessus d'eux, beaucoup plus proche.

Elle réussit ensuite à bander l'autre jambe, mais ce fut plus complexe. Elle commençait à se transformer bien plus en statue de cire, elle se solidifiait donc et était incapable de bouger une fois finie. Le seul côté positif à sa position était qu'elle avait la tête sur le côté : vers le combat et pas vers le haut. Ça lui aurait fatal bien plus tôt de respirer la cire comme ça.

Elle avait entendu Mr 3 expliquer que sans le pilier pour mettre de la distance ils seraient transformés bien plus rapidement. Elle avait vraiment durci, et en entendant les autres parlaient elle savait que c'était la même chose pour eux.

Luffy venait juste de frapper Mr3 et de l'envoyer en arrière.

"C'était magnifique, je regrette vraiment de pas avoir mon appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment." Kate

"C'est vrai que je l'aurais bien encadré." Zoro

"Luffy c'était super maintenant dépêche toi de nous sortir de là." Nami

"Ça va pas être possible." Luffy

"C'est pas drôle, vite on a pas le temps." Nami

"J'ai dit non." Luffy

"Allez c'est pas le moment de déconner." Zoro

"Les gars je l'ai jamais entendu plaisanter sur notre sécurité." Kate "Il y a quelque chose de bizarre."

"Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas tellement envie de vous aidez." Luffy

"Colors trap." Miss Golden Week

"C'est quoi le colors trap ?" Kate demanda voyant que les autres n'avaient pas entendu

"Le colors trap ? Pourquoi tu demande ça ?" Nami

"Parce que la fille avec Mr 3 a dit ça." Kate

"Tout ça c'est vous Miss Golden Week, vous avez ensorcelé Luffy." Vivi

"C'est un colors trap, le noir de la trahison. Dès qu'on tombe dans son piège on ne peut plus s'empêcher de trahir ses amis, même les plus proches." Miss Golden Week

"Mais de quoi elle parle ?" Nami "Je comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconte."

"C'est une peintre hyper réaliste, qui réussit à faire ressentir les émotions à travers ses couleurs." Vivi"Grâce à sa palette, elle influe directement sur notre cerveau parce qu'à chaque couleur correspond une émotion particulière."

"Elle peut faire ça ? Quelle petite garce." Zoro "Il a fallu que ça tombe sur Luffy alors que c'est sûrement plus efficace sur un simple d'esprit dans son genre."

Vivi réussit ensuite à le faire sortir du Colors Trap en disant le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'apprêtait à briser la citrouille quand il se mit à rire soudainement.

"Un autre colors trap, le jaune du fou rire." Miss Golden Week, elle avait peint sur son T Shirt cette fois au lieu du sol

"Arrête ça. Arrête de te servir des couleurs ainsi. Elles ne sont pas une arme. Elles ne doivent pas être utilisées ainsi. Si tu es une peintre comment peut tu faire des choses pareilles." hurla Kate

La femme ne lui répondit pas, l'ignorant totalement. Ils virent ensuite Usopp et Carue passer, poursuivis par Mr 5 et Miss Valentine, Usopp et Carue finirent par percuter Luffy en courant partout.

"Regardez : en percutant Luffy, Usopp lui a enlevé un peu de peinture." Nami

Luffy était en train de se lever, il se tourna ensuite contre la peintre pour lui dire d'arrêter. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur eux pour détruire la citrouille mais tout ses coups au lieu de frapper là où il le souhaitait frappaient un nouveau colors trap: le rouge du taureau furieux. Elle lui lança ensuite un nouveau colors trap : le bleu du désespoir qui ajouté avec le jaune sur son T Shirt donnait le vert de la détente. Il virent rapidement Luffy prendre le thé avec elle.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils purent voir, ils étaient en statue de cire ensuite. Zoro avec sa pose, Nami un bras sous la poitrine, Balto la gueule ouverte il était en train d'aboyer, Vivi les mains ouvertes sur les côtés et Kate en position du pont.

Elle n'était plus consciente de rien d'autre mais de la difficulté à respirer cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sorti de la cire par une chaleur extrême. Elle fut libérée de ses liens de cire en quelques secondes et se dépêcha d'aller aider Usopp qui était en mauvaise posture avec Miss Valentine assise au dessus de lui. Kate attaqua avec ses saï et Balto avec ses dents. Personne ne touchait à Usopp devant Balto et s'en sortait indemne.

Nami et Vivi sortirent des flammes rapidement. Kate nota vite leur tenues, et en baissant les yeux s'aperçut que son débardeur avait connu le même sort que celui de Nami, elle était à présent en soutien gorge.

"Vous aviez pas une solution un peu moins chaude, je suis en feu." Nami

"Tu crois pas que tu devrais plutôt me remercier au lieu de m'engueuler ?" Usopp dit en se relevant péniblement Balto étant sur lui en quelque secondes

"Oui tu as raison. Merci." Nami

"Bon boulot Usopp, tu nous as sauvé." Kate dit tout allant l'aider à marcher un peu plus loin des flammes.

"Incroyable, je ne rêve pas on est toujours en vie." Vivi

Mr 5 les menaça ensuite avec un pistolet et Usopp lui envoya une bille explosive, qui était en réalité une bille de tabasco. L'autre idiot qui l'avait avalé eut droit à une sacrée surprise, il cracha même du feu. Il était furieux, il se saisit d'Usopp, qui s'était éloigné de Kate, pour le faire sauter, mais avant que les autres ne puissent intervenir, Zoro passa à l'action. Le battant en un seul coup, avec ses sabres momentanément recouverts de flammes.

Broggy se releva ensuite, il remarqua qu'ils leur restaient encore deux adversaires mais comme Luffy et Carue manquaient à l'appel, c'était presque sur qu'ils étaient à leur poursuite.

Luffy revint vite pour leur dire qu'il s'était chargé de Mr3 et que Carue s'était occupé de Miss Golden Week. Dès que Broggy sut qu'ils avaient été vengé il se mit à pleurer, il y avait même un arc en ciel derrière lui. On aurait dit qu'il pleuvait.

Quand tout à coup ils furent tous choqués : Dorry le géant qu'ils croyaient morts était vivant. Il avait juste perdu connaissance. Il avait pu survivre grâce à l'émoussement de leurs armes. Après un siècle de combats acharnés il était normal qu'elles ne soient plus aussi tranchantes, c'était presque un miracle qu'elles soient encore entières.

Les deux géants pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureux d'être en vie.

* * *

Dans une autre part de la jungle.

Sanji était inquiet pour les autres, il avait raccroché avec Mr 0 et avait appris la présence de Mr3 sur l'île qui avait pour mission de tuer Vivi et leur équipage : tous ceux qui étaient dans le secret. Il voulait donc retrouver les autres rapidement et sur le chemin il tomba sur quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang : le sac à dos de Kate, avec toutes ses affaires de dessins et de photographies à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé traîner quelque part comme ça. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Il prit le sac avec lui et se mit à courir plus inquiet que jamais. Il ne voulait pas penser à toutes les choses qui avait pu se produire.

* * *

De retour avec tout le monde

Les géants avaient totalement oublié la prime qu'il y avait sur leur tête, ça les faisait rire d'être célèbres comme ça. Vivi s'en voulait d'avoir attiré les agents de Baroque Works sur cette île, mais Nami lui remit les idées en place. Luffy, Usopp, Carue et Balto quand à eux étaient en train de manger des gâteaux, les gâteaux que Miss Golden Week avait laissé.

Kate elle essayait de soigner Zoro avec les moyens du bord, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus, il avait besoin de point de sutures mais elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait.

Ils avaient quand même un problème de taille : pour recharger le Log Pose ils devaient passer un an sur cette île. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, pas avec le pays de Vivi en pleine guerre civile.

Sanji arriva sur ce, il était en train de courir vers eux. Dès qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger il se calma et retrouva sa personnalité habituelle face aux filles. La fumée s'échappant de sa cigarette formait même des cœurs.

"Oh Nami adorée, Kate chérie, délicieuse Vivi, les amis vous êtes tous là." Sanji

"Ha Salut Sanji." Luffy

"Vous êtes tous en vie, vous êtes sains et saufs. Oh quel soulagement vous pouvez pas savoir." Sanji

"Ils se barrent quand on a besoin de lui, il se pointe comme une fleur quand tout est fini, et il voudrait qu'on soit content de le revoir." Usopp râla

Carue avait l'air d'accord avec lui, Balto lui était occupé avec Luffy, ils faisaient les idiots. Sanji avait l'air choqué en voyant les géants, il croyait qu'un des deux était Mr 3. Nami l'interpella en lui demandant comment il connaissait ce nom. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut de la tenue de Nami. Galamment il lui donna sa veste pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir, il vit ensuite Kate. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, il avait l'air de vouloir enlever sa chemise pour elle. Mais même si elle était mal à l'aise dans cette tenue elle lui dit que c'était pas nécessaire quand il lui offrit.

Si elle avait uniquement sa marque elle ne se serait pas gênée mais là, elle avait un tatouage qu'elle avait choisi à la place, donc ce n'était pas aussi grave. Et puis durant ses deux ans d'esclavage elle avait pris l'habitude d'être vu nue, ou avec peu de vêtement. Elle avait confiance en son équipage et elle ne voulait pas ne pas pouvoir être libre de se mettre en maillot de bain à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle était soulagée de récupérer son sac, elle ne savait pas ce que les agents de Baroque Works en avait fait. Elle comptait le chercher avec l'aide de Balto plus tard, mais elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Elle remercia chaleureusement Sanji pour lui avoir ramené.

Sanji raconta ensuite qu'il avait eu Crocodile à l'escargophone, il avait trouvé la cabane des agents de Baroque Works. Il avait dit à Mr 0 qu'il avait tué toute leur bande et Vivi, ils devraient donc être tranquille, ils ne seraient plus traqués. Encore mieux il avait un Eternal Pose pour Alabasta. Ils pourraient reprendre la mer.

Vivi se jeta même dans les bras de Sanji pour le remercier, Kate ne montra aucun signe mais elle avait mal, elle était jalouse. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, Zoro mit une main sur son épaule en soutien. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils partirent pour se mettre en route immédiatement, ayant juste à régler le concours de chasse de Zoro et Sanji avant de partir. Ils dirent au revoir aux géants avant de se diriger à leur bateau.

Le problème pour Zoro et Sanji c'est qu'ils avaient des prises de même taille, ils n'arrivaient pas à se départager et étaient en train de se disputer. Ce fut Nami qui trancha la question en leur disant d'emporter les meilleurs morceaux pour qu'ils puissent partir. Zoro tenta d'inclure Usopp et Kate mais aucun des deux ne voulaient être au milieu de leur pari. Vivi dit que c'était un ex aequo mais ça ne leur convenait pas.

Une fois qu'ils avaient chargés autant de viande que possible ils purent enfin mettre les voiles, même si Luffy était d'avis qu'ils auraient pu prendre davantage.

Ils arrivaient à l'endroit où ils pourraient reprendre la mer quand ils virent les deux géants sur les berges.

"Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi les petits hommes qui ont fait escale sur cette île n'en sont jamais ressorti vivant. Ouvrez bien vos yeux." Dory "Vous vous êtes battus avec acharnement, vous avez risqué vos vies pour protégez notre honneur."

"C'est à nous de vous venir en aide aujourd'hui, quelque soit le danger qui vous menace." Broggy

"Nous ne laisserons jamais rien ni personne s'en prendre à vous." Dory

"Faites nous confiance et avancez droit devant quoi qu'il arrive. Ne déviez pas votre route. N'ayez pas peur. Foncez droit devant. Compris ?"Broggy

"Ouais, entendu." Luffy

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce manège ?" Zoro

"Luffy tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" Usopp

"Ça veut dire qu'on doit aller tout droit quoi qu'il arrive."Luffy

"J'appréhende un peu ce qui nous attends." Kate

"Ne t'en fais pas Kate chérie, je te protégerai." Sanji

Kate ne lui répondit même pas. Totalement concentrée sur ce qui les attendait. Les géants sortirent leurs armes au moment où l'équipage entrait en mer. Ils avaient un énorme poisson devant eux, la gueule ouverte les attendait un poisson rouge géant.

L'équipage était en panique, Nami voulait changer de cap mais Usopp et Luffy voulaient aller tout droit, comme leur avait dit les géants. Nami était en larme et mangeait le dernier gâteau sec que Luffy lui avait donné. Carue était parti à l'intérieur du navire mais les autres membres de l'équipage attendait. Luffy avait pris une décision et ils la suivraient. Sanji avait quelques doutes mais il faisait confiance en Luffy. Vivi elle était contre. La bouche du monstre s'était refermée derrière eux. Soudain ils ressentirent une grande force venant de derrière eux leur passer devant. Les géants avaient troué le poisson rouge, la force du coup les propulsant en avant. Faisant même voler un peu le Vogue Merry.

Ils avaient survécu, et avaient réussi à tromper Baroque Works. Ils étaient sur la route d'Alabasta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, merci à tous et à toutes pour lire cette fanfiction.**

 **Salome 786 : par rapport à ta review : Déjà merci d'en avoir posté une, et je suis contente que tu aies aimée. Ça fait vraiment plaisir :D. Je sais qu'on peut voir Zoro comme un peu OC ici, mais je trouve juste que dans le manga il est vraiment protecteur de tout le monde. On pourrait se dire qu'il aurait alors dû se comporter comme ça avec Nami mais il ne faut pas oublier que la relation entre les deux est toujours un peu tendue.**

 **Ici Kate est proche de Zoro parce qu'elle lui ressemble un peu, il s'entraîne souvent ensemble et elle le respecte. Il la voit que comme une sœur. Ce sera dit quand ils seront sur Jaya. Donc dans encore un peu de temps.**

 **C'est pour cette raison qu'l est plus affectueux avec elle. Mais en échange elle l'aide aussi, elle l'encourage quand il s'entraîne, ça leur arrive souvent de travailler ensemble. Faut pas oublier non plus qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie après l'épisode avec Mihawk.**

 **Et comme elle avait un frère jumeau elle traite Zoro un peu comme elle le faisait avec lui, ça aide aussi leur relation.**

 **J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question comme tu le souhaitais. Cette fic est vraiment une Sanji/OC, un jour j'en ferai peut être une avec Zoro/ OC mais pour le moment je le préfère dans le rôle du grand frère.**

L'ambiance à bord du Merry était plutôt sereine, Luffy et Usopp voulaient aller à Erbaff et dansaient ensemble, Carue les observant, Zoro était en train de s'entraîner. Kate était à la poupe du navire, elle était en train de travailler un des croquis qu'elle avait fait d'un dinosaure. Balto était à côté d'elle. Nami et Vivi étaient assises au niveau du mat et Sanji était à la cuisine.

Kate levait la tête de temps en temps pour observer Zoro, il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire contre la cire qui les retenait prisonniers. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Sanji qui lui apportait des petits fours. Elle le remercia puis se remit au travail.

Mais elle ainsi que le reste de l'équipage furent attiré par le cri de Vivi. Nami n'était pas bien apparemment, elle avait de la fièvre.

Kate accourut de même que les autres. Elle fit transporter Nami dans leur chambre, hors du soleil. Elle devait être plus confortable, mais Kate était inquiète, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur les maladies et Nami avait une forte fièvre. En plus de son inquiétude elle devait gérer l'équipage qui était en totale panique.

Vivi et Kate devaient travailler ensemble, étant les deux seules qui avaient les moindres compétences pour soigner. Sanji expliqua qu'il faisait vraiment attention aux aliments qu'il donnait aux filles, il pouvait préparer des plats pour les convalescents mais il ne pouvait pas la guérir comme ça.

"C'est si grave que ça d'être malade ?" Luffy

"J'en sai rien je l'ai jamais était."Usopp et Sanji

Vivi était en train de piquer une crise, lorsque Kate comprit que ce que Vivi allait dire aller juste servir à paniquer l'équipage elle la fit taire d'une gifle. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être diplomate.

"Quoi ..." Vivi

"J'ai pas besoin que tu sois hystérique en plus du reste. Alors tu te reprends ou tu sors." Kate dit d'un ton sec

"Mais, ils doivent…" Vivi

"Ils savent que la situation est grave. Toi t'énerver et leur crier dessus ne changera rien. Pas besoin de les faire totalement paniquer. Je croyais que les princesses devaient être capable de garder la tête froide." Kate

Vivi était choquée, elle c'était pris une gifle, mais en plus depuis qu'elle était à bord c'était la première fois que Kate lui parlait. Autrement que pour lui demander de lui passer le sel ou lui dire qu'il fallait se réveiller.

"Kate je t'ai vu soigner. Tu as des connaissances médicales, tu peux faire quelque chose ?" Luffy demanda comme si il ne s'était rien passé

"Pas pour les maladies je sais traiter les blessures mais je peux rien faire pour la soigner. On a besoin d'un médecin capitaine. Sa fièvre est beaucoup trop haute." Kate

"C'est grave ?" Luffy

"Très. Je peux tenter de faire baisser la fièvre mais j'ai aucune garantie de succès selon ce qu'elle a, et ce ne sera que temporaire."

Luffy hocha la tête pensif et sérieux.

"On doit faire escale pour trouver un médecin." Luffy

"Attendez, faites pas ça."Nami dit en s'asseyant

Kate ne dit rien, elle se contenta de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Elle savait que Nami cachait quelque chose par rapport à Alabasta depuis trois jours, elle avait vu le titre de l'article sur le journal. Elle savait que Nami ferait genre qu'elle allait bien mais avec sa fièvre ça ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps. Elle alla donc préparer les affaires dont elle allait avoir besoin pour faire baisser sa fièvre.

Elle fut rappelé sur le pond par Zoro, ils devaient changer le cap, ordre de Nami apparemment. Un vent violent approchait droit devant. Ils obéirent mais les garçons tentèrent de convaincre Nami qu'elle devait se reposer et voir un médecin. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, répétant qu'elle allait bien et leur disant de se mettre au travail.

Elle la regarda un moment avant d'aider les garçons avec les cordages.

"J'ai une requête à vous faire. Je sais bien que je ne peux rien exigez de vous alors que vous m'avez gentiment accepté à bord seulement mon royaume vit actuellement des heures d'une gravité extrêmes. Et il faut à tout prix que j'y retourne le plus vite possible. Le temps m'est compté si je veux sauver mon pays. Alors je vous demande de pousser votre navire au maximum pour atteindre Alabasta au plus vite. "Vivi

"Mais bien sûr. Nous te l'avons promis Vivi." Nami

Kate observait les garçons, ils regardaient Vivi d'un air indéchiffrable mais entièrement sérieux.

"Bien alors maintenant faisons escale dans une île où nous pourrons trouver un médecin." Vivi"Une fois Nami guérie nous nous rendrons directement au royaume d'Alabasta aussi rapidement que nous le pourrons. Sans elle le navire n'est pas à son maximum n'est-ce pas ?"

Aux mots de Vivi le visage de Luffy s'éclaira.

"Ouais. T'as raison c'est le meilleur moyen d'aller vite." Luffy

"Une minute, une princesse à la responsabilité d'un millions de personnes ne devraient pas plutôt se soucier de son peuple en danger ?"Usopp

"Si tu as raison et c'est justement pour eux que je veux faire soigner Nami le plus vite possible." Vivi

"Ça c'est foutrement bien parlé. Tu sais que tu me fais craquer toi ?" Sanji

"Elle a du cran la princesse."Zoro

"Ouais. En même temps ce n'est pas comme si Luffy avait pas déjà prit sa décision." Kate dit avec un haussement d'épaule

Mais Zoro vit un sourire sur son visage.

"Contente ?" Zoro

"Pas contente vraiment, mais satisfaite de sa décision. J'aurai préféré qu'elle donne pas d'ordres mais bon ... Si elle recommence je doute que je le laisserai passer par contre."Kate "Je n'accepte d'ordre que de Luffy et toi. Nami elle est spéciale, c'est pour notre survie. Hors des situations de crise vous êtes les deux seuls à qui j'accepterai d'obéir."

"Je suis désolée. Vivi écoute je crois que je vais plus mal que ce que je le pensais." Nami dit en s'écroulant à moitié sur la princesse.

"Ah enfin." Kate

Elle s'approcha de Nami et la prit dans ses bras, Balto sur ses talons, elle se prépara à descendre dans leur chambre quand elle vit un cyclone : droit dans la direction que leur bateau avait avant le changement de cap.

"Allez les gars maintenant on met les bouchées doubles. Cap sur l'île la plus proche pour trouver un médecin." Luffy

"Sanji prépare une tisane aux tilleuls, qu'on m'amène une bassine d'eau chaude et une d'eau froide. Allez on s'y met." Kate

Kate était au chevet de Nami sans faille, Vivi avec elle le plus souvent. Elles étaient seules et Nami dormait.

"Kate est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a offensé ?" Vivi

"Pourquoi ?" Kate

"Je me suis jamais vraiment aperçu avant tout à l'heure mais tu m'as jamais vraiment parlé. T'étais contre que je vienne à bord ?" Vivi

"Je m'en moquais un peu, c'était la décision de Luffy. Pas la mienne." Kate

"Mais tu es contente que je sois à bord ou pas ?" Vivi

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? On t'emmène à Alabasta quoiqu'il en soit." Kate "Je vois pas pourquoi tu en as quelque chose à faire si je t'aime bien ou pas."

"C'est important pour moi. Réponds maintenant." Vivi ordonna

Elle sut à l'instant où elle l'avait fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Kate se tendit et la main qu'elle avait sur la serviette froide se serra.

"Ne me donne jamais un ordre princesse. C'est clair ?" Kate

Vivi était terrorisée, elle hocha vite la tête.

"Tu veux une réponse je vais te la donner. Non j'étais pas fan que tu viennes avec nous. Tu avais tenté de nous tuer et je sais que si l'occasion s'en présentait tu le feras. Tu le feras si ça voulait dire que tu pouvais sauver ton pays de cette manière. Je n'aime pas les nobles en général, donc l'idée d'avoir une princesse avec moi ne m'emplissait pas de joie. Mais Luffy t'a donné sa parole qu'on te ramènerait chez toi. Tu es une amie de Nami, pour ça tu auras mon aide. Mais ne me donne jamais plus un ordre." Kate

"Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les nobles ? Ils ne sont pas méchants." Vivi tenta

Mais Kate la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin.

"J'ai été une esclave pendant deux ans princesse. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les nobles. Peut-être que tu es une exception à la normale comme tu l'as montré jusque-là. Peut-être que c'est juste une facette. J'en sais rien et je m'en moque. Sache juste que si un des miens est trahi par ta faute je n'hésiterai pas à te le faire regretter. Ne fais pas d'erreur, si on décide de se battre contre Baroque Works et Crocodile comme ça semble être le cas c'est différent.

Je te l'ai dit, j'ai rien contre toi personnellement. Je suis juste pas une fan de ce que tu représentes." Kate

Vivi avait l'air totalement choquée, elle la regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Quand Kate commença à voir de la pitié dans son regard elle partit.

"Kate chérie tout va bien ? Nami adorée va bien ? Il y a eu.." Sanji

"Nami est stable Sanji, elle dort. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air c'est tout. T'en fais pas." Kate

"Kate chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Tu as l'air contrarié. Il y a un soucis ?" Sanji

"Elle a juste besoin de se défouler un peu, pas vrai Kate ?" Zoro

"Ouais. Un combat ça te tente ?"Kate

"Avec armes ?" Zoro

"Non juste nos corps." Kate

"Ça me va, mais utilise pas tes techniques pour me paralyser ok ?"Zoro

"Ça marche."Kate

Elle suivit Zoro, prête à en découdre, elle ne vit donc pas le regard mi irrité mi inquiet que Sanji avait en les regardant.

Zoro et elle se battirent un moment, avant qu'elle ne se soit entièrement calmée.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Zoro

"Oui." Kate

"Qu'est-ce que la princesse a fait ?" Zoro

"Elle m'a prise en pitié après m'avoir donné un ordre." Kate

"Tu lui as raconté ?" Zoro

"Pas tout, juste que j'étais une ancienne esclave. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je l'aimais pas trop." Kate

"Oh. Tu lui as dit quoi ?" Zoro

"Qu'après qu'elle ait voulu nous tuer plus sa position j'étais pas une grande fan. Mais que ça m'empêcherait pas de faire ce que Luffy voulait." Kate

"Elle l'a pris comment ?"Zoro

"Elle semblait partagé entre éclater en sanglot, terrifié et pitié. Mais bon je retourne auprès de Nami. Merci Zoro." Kate

"Pas de soucis. Je vais aller prendre mon tour de vigie. Usopp doit se geler là haut. Kate prends un tes chewing-gums au passage. Tu es stressée avec Nami à soigner sans compter que tu dois nous gérer en plus. Alors ne te prive pas de ça, j'ai vu que ça te calmais. " Zoro

Elle lui fit un signe la main, après avoir acquiescer et rejoignit Sanji qui descendait avec une bassine d'eau.

Dès qu'elle rentra dans la chambre elle se précipita vers Nami, vérifia sa fièvre, se mit à l'ouvrage ignorant Vivi et Sanji. Concentrée uniquement sur remercia distraitement Sanji qui lui donna un des manteau qu'elle avait acheté à Loguetown. Elle n'avait pas trop fait attention durant son combat contre Zoro mais l'air s'était vraiment rafraichi.

"Comment va t'elle?" Vivi

"Pas mieux. Elle doit voir un médecin au plus vite." Kate

Balto se mit soudain à grogner, Kate le calma d'une caresse. Juste après le bateau se mit à tanguer. Sanji arrêtant de justesse le lit de Nami qui avait failli tomber. Ils entendirent ensuite faiblement des voix, Sanji alla voir ce qui se passait, avec Balto. Vivi, Carue et Kate restaient avec Nami.

En entendant des coups de feux Vivi monta pour savoir ce qui se passait. Kate resta seule avec Carue et Nami pour s'occuper de cette dernière, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller aussi. Elle était sure que les garçons et Balto pouvaient s'en charger sans problèmes.

Elle apprit par la suite qu'un autre équipage pirate avait tenté de bouffer leur navire et qu'ils les avaient tous fait dégager. Ils étaient apparemment très faibles.

Le soir arriva vite et l'état de Nami ne s'améliorait pas, bien au contraire. Sa température avait augmenté même, peu importe ce que Kate faisait elle ne réussissait pas à la faire baisser.

Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire, il tenta de la faire rire en modifiant son visage avec ses pouvoirs élastiques mais en vain. Elle dormait. Il voulut ensuite l'asperger d'eau froide, son commentaire lui valut d'être envoyé contre une porte par Vivi et Sanji.

Ils durent ensuite aller jeter l'ancre pour la nuit, sans les conseils de Nami c'était trop dangereux. Tous s'endormirent dans la chambre des filles sauf Sanji qui était de garde. Kate habitué à dormir que d'un œil se réveilla de suite quand Nami s'assit. Elle était brulante, à elle deux elles réussirent sans bruit à la rafraichir un peu. Nami observa un moment les membres de l'équipage avant de se recoucher tranquillement. Kate attendit que Nami soit bien réveillé avant d'aller voir comment Sanji allait et de lui apporter une autre couverture. Avec le froid qu'il faisait l'après midi même elle osait pas penser à ce que ça devait être en pleine nuit.

Elle sortit doucement, sans réveiller personne et alla préparé une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle monta ensuite prudemment jusqu'à la vigie, Sanji aidant sur la fin l'ayant entendu monter. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la couverture et la boisson chaude.

"Merci Kate c'est vraiment délicieux. Je crois pas avoir jamais bu un chocolat chaud aussi bon."Sanji

"Merci beaucoup." Kate

"Qui t'as appris à le faire ? Tu pourrais me montrer ?" Sanji

"Je te montrerai bien sûr. J'ai appris toute seule." Kate

"Toute seule ? Pourquoi ? Tu vivais sur une île froide ?"Sanji

"Non, mon frère adorait ça. Et après son accident je faisais tout pour l'aider ou en tout cas lui changer les idées." Kate

"Son accident ?" Sanji

Il savait qu'elle avait un frère de leur première discussion, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu l'évoquer à nouveau depuis. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait eu un jumeau.

"Quand on a eu 10 ans il est tombé et il s'est brisé le bassin. Il ne pouvait plus marcher. Au début Josh était très triste, mais au bout d'un moment il m'a dit que c'était pas aussi grave que ça. Après tout son rêve c'était d'écrire les aventures qu'on aurait un jour quand on prendrait la mer. Pour cela il avait pas besoin de marcher, et il me disait que tant que je dessinerai les coins qu'il pourrait pas atteindre c'était pas grave." Kate

"C'est pour ça que tu veux dessiner le monde ?" Sanji

"Oui et non. Je le voulais déjà avant l'accident de Josh, ça m'a juste conforté dans ma décision." Kate

Ils restèrent un moment tranquille tout les deux avant que Kate ne descende, elle voulait être en forme pour veiller sur Nami, et ils avaient pas besoin que les deux personnes qui en savaient un minimum du côté médical soit non opérationnelle.

Le lendemain elle sortit pour entendre l'explication de Vivi sur les 16 climats sur les îles de Grand Line, les quatre saisons des îles hivernales, printanières, estivales et automnales. Sans compter les cas particuliers qui existaient aussi. Lorsque le climat en mer se stabilisait c'était qu'on approchait du île. Ce qui était le cas au moment présent, Sanji venait de repérer une île. Hivernale selon le climat. Kate choisit d'aller tenir compagnie à Zoro, Balto et Nami quand elle vit sortir Luffy tout excité. Elle avait auparavant pris une photo de l'île qu'ils approchaient comme lui avait demandé Luffy. Elle avait pu se servir du zoom de l'appareil comme ça.

Une fois dans la chambre Kate commença à préparer le manteau pour Nami, pour qu'ils puissent lui mettre quand ils devraient y aller. Elle prendrait des photos et réaliserait des croquis pendant que Nami se ferait soigné.

Elle s'habilla aussi un peu plus chaudement, passant un pull et un manteau, ainsi que des bottes une fois que Zoro alla sur le pond. Balto commença à grogner et elle entendit ensuite deux coups de feu. Elle était inquiète mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Nami seule. Elle devait faire confiance aux autres. Même si elle était inquiète. Elle espérait que les autres n'étaient pas blessés. Elle voulait vraiment pas gérer une blessure par balle en plus du reste.

Mais surtout elle espérait qu'ils ne s'attirent pas trop d'ennuis, ils avaient besoin d'un médecin de toute urgence, Nami avait la respiration de plus en plus forte et sa fièvre ne baissait pas.

Les autres vinrent la chercher ensuite, elle et Nami, Sanji se mit à la porter et ils descendirent du navire. Zoro restant à bord avec Carue.

Kate était époustouflée par le paysage, mais inquiète en entendant qu'ils n'avaient pas de médecin autre qu'une vieille sorcière. Le pays n'avait pas de nom non plus, ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin jusqu'au village de Dalton un ours marchant sur ses pattes arrières, Kate tint Balto par la nuque pour éviter les ennuis. C'était apparemment un ours randonneur devant lesquels ils devaient s'incliner poliment.

Ils finirent par arriver au village, il y avait des animaux étranges dans les rues. Vivi et Kate observèrent avec surprise Dalton dirent aux gens armés de rentrer chez eux, à part ceux de garde.

"Ce ne sont pas des militaires chargés de la surveillance de l'île ?"Vivi

"Non ce sont tous des civils. Venez je vous emmène chez moi." Dalton

"Oh regarde Luffy, un ours randonneur droit devant nous." Usopp

Kate se retourna pour voir, surprise parce que Balto n'avait pas du tout réagi contrairement à un peu plus tôt. Elle regarda avec exaspération la manière dont les deux idiots s'inclinaient devant une dame comme si elle était un ours randonneur. Elle attendit que la dame se soit un peu éloigné pour les reprendre.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la maison de Dalton qui leur indiqua le lit pour qu'ils puissent allonger Nami, il alluma un feu pour les réchauffer.

Dalton était le chef de garde de l'île, il était curieux quand à Vivi, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Quand Kate vit que Vivi était mal à l'aise et avait dénié la possibilité elle intervint.

"Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous nous dire comment contacter cette sorcière dont vous parliez. Notre amie a plus de 42 de fièvre. Sa température ne fait qu'augmenter depuis trois jours, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour la faire baisser." Kate

Vivi lui jeta un regard surpris mais reconnaissant de la diversion, en effet Dalton avait l'air totalement horrifié, elle risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps.

Il leur montra ensuite une montagne par la fenêtre, caché à cause des bonhommes de neige de Usopp et Luffy. Sanji alla les chercher et les engueuler.

C'était apparemment dans le château en haut de cette montagne que vivait la sorcière , le seul médecin de ce pays : le docteur ils n'avaient aucun moyen de la contacte, elle était un peu excentrique et avait apparemment 140 ans. Elle descendait quand l'envie lui prenait et soignait les villageois. Dalton ne savait pas comment elle descendait, il avait juste des rumeurs. Elle était apparemment en compagnie d'une créature que nul ne pouvait identifier. Cela fit paniquer Usopp qui était persuadé que c'était le yéti.

Ils devaient selon Dalton attendre qu'elle descende dans la vallée.

"On ne peut pas attendre c'est impossible, l'état de Nami ne fait qu'empirer d'heures en heures." Sanji

Luffy réveilla Nami.

"Elle ouvre les yeux. Ecoute moi, nous devons grimper au sommet d'une haute montagne pour voir un médecin." Luffy

"Non mais tu as perdu la tête. Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à faire une chose pareille." Sanji

"Je crains Sanji qu'il ait raison. On est à court d'options. On a aucun moyen de soigner Nami à part ça." Kate

"je la porterai." Luffy

"Tu n'y pense pas ça risquerait d'aggraver son état. Kate comment peut tu dire une chose pareille? "Vivi

"Soit on attends que son état s'aggrave ici sans rien faire. Parce que je peux pas la soigner et que ça se passera ainsi. Soit Luffy monte en haut de la montagne le plus vite possible et réussit à revenir avec la doc, et on prit que Nami réussisse à tenir jusque là. Soit on prends ce risque et elle sera guérie plus rapidement. C'est nos seules options. "Kate

"Comment veux tu escalader cette montagne ? Tu as vu comment elle est haute et raide ? " Vivi

"Je peux y arriver." Luffy

"Si il réussit à être prudent et que Nami est bien couverte il y a un espoir. Mais il faudra aller vite." Kate

"C'est un risque énorme à prendre." Vivi

Ils virent ensuite Nami sortir un bras des couvertures.

"Je m'en remets à toi capitaine." Nami

"Heureux de te l'entendre dire." Luffy dit en lui tapant dans la main"Compte sur moi."

"Je viens avec vous." Kate

"Non Kate chérie, j'irai. On doit être rapide et mieux vaut ne pas y aller en trop grand groupe. Ça nous ralentirait."Sanji "Et puis Balto ne serait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de météo."

Le petit groupe partit rapidement, Luffy ayant bien écouté tout ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, et Sanji serait là tout du long pour lui rappeler. Ils leur souhaitèrent bonne chance et leur conseillèrent d'être prudent. Dalton leur dit de passer par l'autre versant, ils risquaient de tomber sur des lapins des neiges, des êtres carnivores qui en meute les dévoreront.

Ils partirent ensuite au pas de course.

"Vous croyez qu'ils vont réussir ?" Dalton

"Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux." Usopp

"C'est surtout Nami qui me pré ce qu'elle aura assez de forces pour tenir le coup ?"Vivi

"Elle est bien plus forte qu'elle en à l'air et Luffy ne la laissera pas abandonner." Kate

"Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Rentrez donc. Vous risquez de prendre froid." Dalton

"Non, merci sans façon. Je préfères rester dehors." Vivi

"Moi aussi." Usopp dit en claquant des dents

"Oui, je suis bien dehors. Et Balto aussi." Kate dit en s'asseyant, Balto se collant contre elle

Dalton s'assit avec eux dans la neige.

"Dire qu'il y en avait tant ici autrefois." Dalton

"De quoi ?" Usopp

"Des médecin. Mais ils sont tous parti, il y en a pas un qui soit resté sur l'île. C'était tous d'excellents médecins vous savez et d'ailleurs nous étions considéré comme une des nations les plus avancées dans le domaine médical. " Dalton

"Pourquoi sont ils partis ?" Vivi

"Il y a quelques mois nous avons traversé une terrible épreuve, le pays entier a été dévasté suite à une invasion de pirates." Dalton

"Le pays entier.." Usopp

"Cela explique l'accueil hostile qu'on a reçu tout à l'heure."Vivi

"Oui." Dalton "Nous sommes encore traumatisé par ce drame, et depuis chaque fois que nous entendons le mot pirate notre sang ne fait qu'un tour.C'était un petit équipage, ils n'étaient que cinq hommes. Leur capitaine s'appelait Barbe Noire. Ils ont mis le pays à feu et à sang avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de réagir. Leur puissance était prodigieuse."

"Quoi ? Ils n'étaient que cinq en tout. J'en reviens pas." Vivi

"Barbe Noire .." Usopp

"Certains prétendent que cette attaque a été une véritable aubaine pour notre pays." Dalton

"Une aubaine, mais ces pirates ont tout détruits." Vivi

"C'est vrai je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde." Usopp

"Merci. Il faut se replacer dans le contexte : le régime monarchique qui était en place avant l'attaque faisait régner la terreur. La population était persécutée, le pays s'appelait alors le royaume de Drum. Il avait à sa tête le roi Wapol. C'était le plus abject des souverains." Dalton

Le nom disait quelque chose à Kate, selon la réaction d'Usopp et de Vivi ça leur faisait penser à quelque chose. Et puis elle se rappela c'était le nom que les garçons lui avait donné la veille : ceux qui les avaient attaqués, un était Wapol et ils cherchaient à retourner à Drum.

"Mais dites moi vous avez l'air de connaître Wapol." Dalton

"C'est le pirate qui a attaqué notre bateau. Je lui ai flanqué une sacrée correction dont il se souviendra. Mais maintenant que j'y repense c'est vrai qu'il a mentionné le nom de Drum ou quelque chose de semblable." Usopp

"Oui il y a un détail qui vient de me revenir à l'esprit. Je m'en souviens très clairement à présent. Quand j'étais enfant mon père m'a un jour emmené à un conseil des rois. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré j'en suis certaine." Vivi

En entendant Vivi parler Kate se retint de se frapper le front. Non mais comment cette fille avait pu survivre en infiltration avec sa capacité à tout dire, le nom de Crocodile d'abord et maintenant elle parlait du conseil des rois. Et Dalton était attentif il le releva, Vivi changea le sujet de manière pas du tout discrète pour leur ramener à Wapol qu'ils avaient croisé la veille.

Cette nouvelle bouleversait vraiment Dalton, quand Vivi demanda pourquoi il disait être un pirate si il était un roi, Dalton expliqua que c'était surement pour garder son identité secrète.

"Si je comprends bien les hommes qui sont à bord de son navire ont été contraints à quitter l'île parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à battre Barbe Noire et ses pirates." Vivi

"Contraints à quitter l'île. La vérité c'est que Wapol et ses hommes n'ont même pas essayé de les affronter. Lorsqu'ils ont réalisé à quel point les pirates étaient puissants ils ont immédiatement déserté. Ils ont pris la mer en abandonnant notre pays entre les mains des agresseurs. Après un tel acte de trahison la population entière a sombré dans le désarroi." Dalton

"Mais comment un roi peut il faire une chose pareille.C'est ignoble, il n'avait pas le droit de déserter en abandonnant le peuple à son sort." Vivi

"Vous avez raison, mais en même temps sa fuite précipitée a mis un terme à la tyrannie. Désormais le peuple de cette île est libre de île essaie de rebâtir une nouvelle nation. Nous sommes tous unis dans cet effort. Maintenant ce que nous redoutons le plus c'est le retour de Wapo et le rétablissement de la monarchie. La situation est encore instable et il faut absolument évité ça. Si on veut faire de cette île une nation où régnera enfin la paix." Dalton

"Je ne comprends pas comment un roi peut agir de la sorte." Vivi

"Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont des êtres humains, et que certains veulent le pouvoir pour le pouvoir. La lignée auquel on appartient ne change pas ça. Un être peut être un monstre mais son enfant peut être un ange, tout simplement. Penser que la royauté est parfaite et est de la stupidité. La seule différence entre la noblesse et le reste du monde c'est le pouvoir qu'ils ont d'entrée dans les mains."Kate

"Voivi un point de vue bien négatif pour une jeune femme aussi jeune." Dalton

"On a pas besoin d'un âge particulier pour ouvrir les yeux. Juste un coup de pied aux fesses parfois" Kate

"Quel a été le tien si ce n'est pas indiscret." Dalton

"La destruction de mon île aux mains des pirates et la mort de ceux que j'aimais. Les expériences qui ont suivi ça m'ont permis de voir que les gens avec du pouvoir entre les mains dès la naissance avait plus de chance d'être des pourritures." Kate répondit en haussant des épaules.

"Des pirates vous ont tout pris et pourtant vous êtes une pirate." Dalton releva curieux.

"Luffy est différent. Il me l'a prouvé encore et encore, de même que les autres. Je ne juges pas vraiment sur la catégorie auquel on appartient, je suis juste plus méfiante envers les nobles." Kate

"Pourquoi ?"Dalton

"Je ne crois pas que je vais répondre à cette question." Kate

"Excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise." Dalton

"Il n'y a pas de mal." Kate

"Kate regarde. Il neige de plus en plus fort. La tempête se lève." Usopp

En voyant Vivi s'inquiéter Kate se leva et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

"T'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est solide. Et elle est plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules. Elle tiendra jusqu'au doc." Kate

Elle ajouta un léger sourire et eut la surprise d'avoir la jeune fille se jeter dans ses bras. Elle se tendit mais en sentant les tremblements de l'autre elle répondit à son embrasse. Lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter. Heureusement elle n'eut pas à le faire longtemps, elle était certes plus doué au niveau des contacts inattendus mais c'était pas son point fort.

"Désolé de vous poser cette question. Mais qui êtes vous au juste ?" Dalton

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Usopp

"Eh bien il faut être fou ou extrêmement hardi pour s'aventurer sur Grand Line sans médecin à bord." Dalton

"Nous sommes des pirates tu le sais bien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous nous avez accueilli l'arme au point. Mais jusqu'ici on avait eu de la veine." Usopp

Kate continua avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer dans une autre tirade sur sa grandeur.

"Notre capitaine Luffy, recrute des gens qui l'intéresse, pour le moment un seul docteur a attiré son attention mais il a refusé se disant trop vieux. Je me débrouille de même que Nami pour soigner la plupart des blessures et comme aucun des garçons n'est jamais tombé malade, ça n'était pas une de nos top priorités. Mais on aimerait avoir un médecin, mais c'est au capitaine de décider qui sera notre médecin de bord. "Kate

"Et puis il faut qu'il accepte de nous accompagner. J'aurai pas imaginer que le seul docteur qu'on trouverait ici serait une espèce de sorcière vivant dans un château tout là haut." Usopp

"Je comprends que ça vous surprenne. D'un autre côté vous ne correspondez pas non plus à l'idée que je me faisais des pirates" Dalton

La femme que Usopp et Luffy prenaient pour un ours randonneur vint les informer que Docteur Kureha avait été vue dans le village voisin. S'ensuivit alors un trajet rapide en traineau, jusqu'au village pour parler au doc et l'informer que leurs amis venaient la voi. Dalton s'excusa pour son erreur mais ils lui dirent que c'était pas sa faute. Il s'excusa ensuite sur le manque de médecin mais là aussi ils lui dirent que c'était pas du tout sa faute.

Ils voyagèrent un moment en silence avant que Usopp ne décide de parler.

"Dalton c'est quoi ton histoire ?" Usop" Vous n'êtes pas un simple villageois qui a pris les armes ça se voit à votre façon de donner des as été soldat ? "

"En effet. J'ai servi sous les ordres de son altesse royale Wapol. A l'époque j'étais le chef de la garde, je servais l'ancien roi de ce pays. Mais quand son fils Wapol lui a succédais sur le trône après sa mort ça a changé du tout au tout. " Dalton

Il leur expliqua ensuite la raison pour le manque de médecin, Wapol en avait gardé vingt et avait banni tous les autres. Chaque habitant qui avait besoin de soin devait lui baiser les pieds pour pouvoir être soigné ça et payer des honoraires exorbitants. Il avait ainsi toute la population en otage.

Le crayon de Kate qui était en train de dessiner tremblait, elle était furieuse tout comme Vivi. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse se concentra donc sur son art essayant de se changer les idées. Alternant entre des photos et des croquis. Le paysage était vraiment sublime.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés mais la sorcière était déjà partie depuis peu apparemment. Un des villageois avait entendu dire qu'elle allait à Gyasta, une ville de l'autre côté de l'île, et leur village de départ était entre les deux ; celui où ils devaient se rendre et celui où ils étaient.

Ils allaient se remettre en route quand un des villageois de garde arriva gravement blessé, le roi Wapol était de retour sur l'île. Dalton ne perdit pas de temps, il se mit en route immédiatement, les laissant derrière. Heureusement un villageois leur donna une carte et ils purent se mettre en route. Vivi et Usopp menant les rennes, et Balto ainsi que que Kate à l'arrière.

Kate était sur les nerfs, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et Balto ne semblait pas à l'aise, il semblait hésiter entre grogner et gémir. Il était sur les genoux de Kate et se recroquevillait. Kate avait rangé ses affaires de dessin et avait sorti ses saï. Elle laissait les deux devant se charger de la route à prendre, même si elle était un peu inquiète en entendant leurs commentaires et leur doutes. Ainsi que leur disputes.

Elle hurla un cri d'alarme en voyant l'avalanche arriver sur eux. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça. Ils étaient en dehors du traineau ayant été bloqué par la neige. Ils tentèrent de courir, de fuir l'avalanche mais en vain. Elle cria à Balto de se charger d'Usopp et elle attrapa Vivi. Elle la protégea de son corps pour lui parer le plus gros de l'avalanche et planta ses saï dans le sol, elle ralentit ainsi sa chute mais pas de beaucoup. Heureusement Vivi ne se débattit pas, voyant l'effort qu'elle fournissait, elle se contenta de s'accrocher à Kate le plus fort possible pour qu'elles ne soient pas séparées.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité l'avalanche s'arrêta enfin. Kate réussit avec quelques difficultés à enlever la neige qui la recouvrait, lui permettant ainsi à elle et Vivi de sortir. Vivi commença à la remercier mais Kate lui dit qu'elles devaient trouver Balto et Usopp. Elles cherchaient un peu au petit bonheur la chance quand soudain Kate entendit un gémissement familier, celui de Balto. Elle se précipita vers lui, pendant que Vivi allait un peu plus loin, elle avait vu le nez d'Usopp.

Les deux étant en sale état, Usopp était mort de froid et Balto était couvert de blessures, il avait pris un tronc dans les pattes en protégeant Usopp. Ses pattes avants étaient recouvertes de sang. Kate lui pansa ses blessures du mieux possible, elle avait quelques bandages dans son sac à dos.

Quand elle eut fini elle regarda du côté de Vivi et Usopp pour voir la première frapper le deuxième violemment.

"Vivi je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?" Kate

"Il voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Fallait que je le tienne éveillé." Vivi expliqua de manière penaude

En voyant Usopp se relevait elle était mort de rire le visage d'Usopp avait plus que triplé de volume.

Il avait de multiples bosses ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir. Kate prit quelques clichés pour se rappeller de ça et l'encadrer.

"T'es vraiment ok Vivi." Kate dit ensuite en riant

La princesse avait l'air très gêné par ce qu'elle avait fait à Usopp mais aussi très heureuse d'être accepté par Kate.

"Je te remercie Vivi, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans toi je serai six pieds sous terres. Je me sens en parfaite santé si ce n'est que j'ai l'impression que mon visage a un peu enflé, je me trompe ?" Usopp

"C'est certainement les engelures." Vivi

"J'ai un peu la tête comme un ballon." Usopp

"C'est pas étonnant avec un froid pareil."Vivi

"Comme si on m'avait roué de coup." Usopp

Avant qu'Usopp ne puisse lui répondre Vivi tomba sur Zoro, torse et pieds nu au milieu de la neige... Qu'est ce que ce crétin avait encore fait ?

Il mit un moment à reconnaître Usopp avec son visage gonflé et puis il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

"On te retourne la question gros malin." Vivi Usopp et Kate

Il leur expliqua qu'il s'était perdu lors de son entrainement, et qu'après il avait été emporté par une avalanche. Il demanda ensuite à Usopp sa verste, qui refusa d'ailleurs, Zoro avait tenté de se serrer contre Balto dans sa forme cerbère mais un regard noir de Kate l'avait fait taire. Il ne voulait pas tenter la jeune femme quand il était question de Balto et de sa santé.

Ils finirent par arriver à leur village de base, celui de Dalton. Il y avait des gens dans la vallée, les villageois d'un côté et les soldas de Wapol de l'autre. Ceux là même qui les avait attaqué.

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici ?"Zoro

"Quelque chose qui cloche ?C'est dans ta tête que ça cloche, t'es torse nu dans la neige." un des villageois s'exclama en voyant la tenue de Zoro

"Dalton a été pris dans l'avalanche mais il était peut être encore en vie." un autre répondit

"Quoi ?"Usopp

"Il est enfoui sous la neige ?" Vivi

"Oui et ces maudits soldats nous empêchent d'entreprendre des fouilles alors que chaque seconde est précieuse." un autre

Kate allait se charger des soldats quand Zoro prit la parole.

"Eh Usopp je délire ou on connait ses uniformes ?" Zoro "Je suis pas en train de dérailler c'est bien la racaille qui nous a attaqué en mer ? Tu me le confirmes ?"

"Ouais et alors ?" Usopp

"Alors c'est nos ennemis on est d'accord ?" Zoro "C'est nos ennemis pas nos amis."

"Oui c'est nos ennemis. Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?"Usopp

Zoro ne répondit même pas, il attaqua le soldat qui était en train de rire et le mit à terre d'un seul coup de poing. Il avait volé le manteau du garde. Kate était exaspérée, elle alait passer à l'attaque et il l'avait stoppé parce qu'il voulait pouvoir se couvrir.

Elle alla le rejoindre, elle voulait aussi taper sur ces types qui se prenait pour elle ne savait qui, ils lui tapaient sur le système. A eux deux ils eurent vite fait de charger des hommes de Wapol .Zoro ayant volé ds sabres, les siens étant sur le navire. En deux coups ils avaient finis, ils étaient vraiment pitoyables.

Kate expliqua ensuite la situation vis à vis de Dalton à Zoro qui ne savait rien du tout de cette histoire. Usopp et Vivi étant en train d'aider à retrouver Dalton.

Une fois l'explication finit Zoro se mit à creuser, de même que Kate. Balto aurait bien voulu aider mais dans cette neige son flair ne fonctionnait pas, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait creuser avec ses pattes abîmer.

Finalement les villageois le retrouvèrent mais il était en sale état. Son cœur ne battait plus. La situation était critique. Non seulement Dalton avait trois flèches dans la poitrine et il était gelé.

Vivi l'appelait désespérément mais en vain, quand soudain les toubibs 20 s'avancèrent ils voulaient sauver Dalton mais les villageois étaient contre. Pour eux les médecins avaient vendu leurs âme à Wapol.

"Ca suffit, si vous voulez vraiment le sauver vous n'avez pas le choix."un des docteurs

"Nous sommes docteur je vous rappelle même si nous avons du nous soumettre à l'autorité de ce tyran, nous avons poursuivis nos recherches et ce dans le but de soigner les gens de ce pays. C'est un médecin dont vous vous souvenez tous qui nous a appris à ne jamais abandonner. Seulement ce médecin n'est plus et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un autre homme de sa trempe. "le chef apparent des toubibs 20 expliqua

Après ça les villageois les laissèrent soigner Dalton. Ils n'en eurent pas pour très longtemps en s'y mettant tous, et vite les pirates entendirent las villageois dirent que Dalton allait bien.

"Usopp, Kate, Balto, Mr Bushido, nous devons gravir la montagne." Vivi

"Quoi ?" Zoro"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés , je suis inquiète pour Luffy et Nami il y a eu cette terrible avalanche tout à l' a beaucoup de fièvre et je me fais du soucis . On ne sait pas ce qui a pu arriver." Vivi

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Nami, tu t'inquiètes pour le sort de Mr Dalton, et aussi pour l'avenir d'Alabasta. Vivi il faut que tu te détendes. Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout porter sur tes épaules." Usopp "Nami n'est pas toute seule, il y a Luffy et Sanji, je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortent très bien. Oui ça va aller, je leur fais confiance, ils en ont vu d'autres tu sais."

"Merci Usopp, tu as su trouver les mots pour me .." Vivi

"Pourquoi tu dis pas carrément que t'as peur d'escalader cette montagne Zoro demanda tout en tapant la tête d'Usopp

"Ben ouais qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un yéti et des lapin des neiges. C'est pas rassurant." Usopp dit avec ses jambes tremblantes

"Pourquoi tu le dis pas ? Au lieu de faire le beau." Zoro

"Mais ça ira, Luffy et Sanji seront bien se débrouiller. Oui j'ai la trouille et alors ?"Usopp

"Il avait un point tu sais, même si il le disait à cause de sa peur. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Et tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter autant. Ou tu vas avoir des rides . Et je suis presque sûre que ça ferait mauvais effet pour une princesse." Kate dit en appuyant sur le front de Vivi

Ils virent ensuite Dalton sortir de chez lui, recouvert de bandages et tenant à peine debout il tenait à se rendre au château pour empêcher Wapol de reprendre le trône afin de sauver le pays. Il comma à marcher à grand peine, s'appuyant su sa pelle/arme quand Usopp se mit au milieu de son chemin puis se mit à genoux dos à Dalton.

"Je vais te porter jusqu'au château. Monte." Usopp" Dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis. Tu as l'air vraiment déterminé il ne faut pas réfléchir. Vous allez voir, je l'emmène au château."

Il était en train de trainer, porter Dalton, galérant déjà après les premiers pas, Kate secoua sa tête, d'un côté elle était impressionnée par le courage et la foi qu'Usopp avait parfois. D'un autre elle était désespérée qu'il fasse ce genre de truc quand il n'en avait pas la force. Pas encore en tout cas. Surtout quand tu voyais la différence de gabarit entre les deux.

Elle vit Zoro à côté d'elle se frapper le front avec la main.

"Quel idiot. Desfois il me fait honte." Zoro

"Il a du courage de temps en temps." Kate

Elle suivit ensuite Zoro avec Balto, il venait de soulever Balton sur son épaule d'une seule main

"Alors je le dépose en haut de la montagne c'est ça ?" Zoro

Elle observa ensuite Usopp se mettre en colère parce que Zoro s'en était mêlé, il frappait Zoro qui lui rendit tout simplement un coup de poing au visage.

Il râlait, disant qu'il était sur le point de montrer sa vrai force. Ils allaient quitter le village, quand un des habitants les informa qu'il y avait un filin qui allait jusqu'au château. Quelqu'un en avait retendu un, partant de Gyasta. Ils se rendirent donc à Gyasta et trouvèrent le cable attaché apparemment à l'ancienne maison du docteur Kureha. Ils montèrent donc à bord du funiculaire, Kate prenant des photos de la vue, pendant que Balto était dans les jambes de Zoro, au plus grand agacement de ce dernier d'ailleurs. Usopp lui s'inquiétait à propos du poids dans le funiculaire. Vivi lui s'inquiétait pour Dalton, il avait du mal à respirer. Mais Dalton lui ne se concentrait que sur sa colère contre Wapol.

Balto se mit soudain à aboyer, en même temps qu'une explosion retentit et Dalton cracha du sang. Vivi était en train de paniquer en voyant l'état de Dalton.

"Est ce un crime de souhaiter un gouvernement qui ait du coeur ?" Dalton

Vivi avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils observèrent ensuite Dalton mettre de la dynamite autour de son corps.

"Bien écoutez moi. Une fois là haut vous vous mettrez à l'abri pendant que je me rendrai à l'intérieur du château." Dalton

"Je sais pas ce que tu as fait de si horrible que tu n'es pas capable de te pardonner, quand tout le monde la fait Dalton. Mais mourir ne servira à rien. A la limite, vis pour expier tes supposées fautes. Mais bon de toute façon je doute que ta dynamite soit utile. Luffy et Sanji sont là haut, et Luffy n'a pu trop se battre contre Wapol quand il a attaqué notre navire, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Si Wapol est là haut, pendant que Nami se fait soigner je doute que les garçons le laissent faire. "Kate

Elle venait juste de finir sa phrase quand un des villageois avec eux pointa au sommet d'une tour : il y avait quelqu'un là bas . Ils virent ensuite quelqu'un envoyer valser dans les airs.

Ils arrivèrent juste après, Usopp, Zoro, Kate et Balto descendirent. Usopp déclarant qu'il partait en éclaireur mais une fois dehors e cachant derrière Zoro et Kate.

"Ca suffit lace moi un peu la grappe." Zoro

"N'ai pas peur je te couvre." Usopp répondit caché dans le dos de Zoro, Kate venait de s'éloigner, elle était soufflée par la beauté de cette île.

"Si t'as la pétoche t'as qu'à rester là. Personne t'oblige à venir. T'as compris ?"Zoro

Kate était contente de s'être éloignée des deux garçons, vu que Luffy descendit comme une fusée de la tour, en plein sur Zoro et Usopp. Elle était morte de rire quand Vivi arriva, il avait cru que Zoro était un soldat de Wapol. C'est pour ça qu'il était descendu comme ça. Il était un peu surpris que qu'Usopp soit monté, ainsi que les autres. Vivi expliqua ensuite qu'ils étaient montés en téléphérique. Elle demanda ensuite des nouvelles de Nami et Sanji, Kate fut très attentive. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

"Oui. Pas de problème, ils vont bien." Luffy répondit avec un grand sourire

Rassurant les deux jeune femmes, Zoro demanda ensuite ce que Luffy faisait en haut de la tour et comme Kate l'avait pensé il s'était occupé de Wapol.

"Alors c'était Wapol que j'ai vu traverser le ciel comme un obus ? N'est ce pas ? C'est toi qui l'a terrassé ? "Dalton demanda, il venait juste d'arriver

"Ouais, je me suis bien amusé." Luffy

"Bien et que sont devenus ses deux hommes de mains ?" Dalton

"Le renne les a rayé de la carte" Luffy

"C'est un renne qui les a éliminés ?" Dalton

"Au fait les gars j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. On a un nouveau compagnon de route." Luffy

"De quoi ?" Usopp

"Il en a conscience ou tu as décidé pour lui ?" Kate

Ils virent ensuite une créature étrange au nez bleu derrière un arbre, même si il se cachait à l'envers. Dalton se mit à genoux devant eux pour les remercier.

Les villageois débarquèrent ensuite armé et en voyant le renne ils déclarèrent que c'était un monstre, Usopp cria aussi au monstre. Causant ensuite la créature à s'enfuir et à Luffy de taper Usopp, apparemment c'était leur nouveau compagnon. Luffy partit ensuite à sa poursuite pour le faire revenir, même si Kate était pas certaine que lui dire qu'il était un monstre et un mutant aidait vraiment la situation.

Kate et Vivi laissèrent les garçons ainsi que Balto dehors pour chercher Chopper, c'était le nom du renne et le convaincre de venir faire partie de leur équipage. Elles allèrent voir Nami qui allait à leur plus grand soulagement bien mieux, elle avait plus de fièvre. C'était l'horreur pour Kate, elle entendait les cris de douleur de Sanji, et ça lui arrachait le cœur. L'expérience lui prouvait au moins qu'elle l'aimait vraiment même si ça ne l'avançait pas du tout pas plus que ça arrangeait les choses.

Elle avait des envies de meurtres envers la doctorine mais elle avait conscience que ça avait été nécessaire pour lui permettre de continuer à marcher. Elle avait demandé à la doctorine si des massages pourrait aider et elle lui avait répondu avec une liste de différents massage qu'elle pourrait utiliser.

Nami essaya ensuite de négocier sa sortie à elle et Sanji de ces lieux pour qu'ils puissent repartir en mer avec en plus les honoraires gratuites, en échange de la clé de la salle d'arme que la doc voulait. Elle avait réussi à la voler à Wapol quand elle l'avait rencontré dans le château.

"Très bien je te fais cadeau de mes honoraires mais c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras. En tant que médecin, je t'interdis de sortir d'ici avant deux jours." Doc

"Je suis pas d'accord, je refuse vos conditions. Rendez moi immédiatement ce que je viens de vous donner." Nami

"Écoute moi bien je dois m'absenter quelques minutes pour régler une affaire urgente. Je ne chargerai personne de monter la garde et se serait un jeu d'enfant d'aller prendre les manteaux qui se trouvent dans la pièce d'à côté. De plus sachez que j'ai terminé l'opération sur votre ami et qu'il va bien. Cela dit je vous interdit de sortir d'ici. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Bon vous tous, il y a du boulot à faire. "Doc

Les villageois présents dans la salle partirent avec la doctorine.

"J'ai rêvée ou elle vient de nous dire de partir en amenant Sanji avec nous ?" Nami

"Non je crois que c'est aussi ce que j'ai compris." Vivi

"C'est ce qu'elle a dit. J'adore cette bonne femme. Nami, Vivi je vais chercher Sanji allez vous occuper des manteaux. Bye Dalton, prends soin de toi et merci pour tout." Kate dit en sortant de la pièce

Nami et Vivi se dépêchèrent de faire ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Elles allèrent ensuite dans la salle d'opération où Kate venait juste de finir de défaire les liens, elle mirent son manteau à Sanji puis aidèrent Kate à le mettre sur son dos. Elle avait bien plus de force qu'elle en avait l'air Vivi pensa en la voyant marcher presque comme si de rien n'était.

Elles allèrent ensuite dehors pour rejoindre les autres. Elles virent Usopp devant un bonhomme de neige as encore fini, Zoro et Balto au sol, le premier assis et le deuxième couché contre lui. Luffy était debout et regardait Chopper.

"Ouais super tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre. C'est génial." Luffy s'écria en levant les bras

"Je peux pas." Chopper

"Bien sur que si tu peux." Luffy" Viens avec nous on va bien se marrer."

"Comment ça se marrer ? De quoi il parle ?" Usopp

"Je peux pas. Parce que je suis un renne voilà. J'ai des bois sur la tête et des sabots. Et en plus j'ai le nez bleu."Chopper

"Oh le pauvre qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?" Kate

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard." Nami

"C'est vrai, j'aimerai devenir un pirate seulement je ne suis pas du tout sûr d'être capable de vivre avec des humains. Je suis un monstre, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Pigé ?" Chopper "Alors non merci. C'est gentil à vous de me proposer de venir, je vous en suis reconnaissant mais je peux pas. Il vaut mieux que je reste là, ici. Si vous revenez un jour je serai content de vous revoir."

"Arrête ton char et ramène toi." Luffy hurla

Il y avait vraiment des moments où elle adorait son capitaine, Kate pensa en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Chopper et en l'entendant pleurer. Il partit ensuite faire ses adieux à la doctorine, ils le laissèrent faire tranquillement en restant dehors. Kate était assise sur un tas de neige, Sanji toujours attaché derrière elle et avec son sac à dos accroché au dos de Balto. Il ne manquait plus que leur dernier compagnon et ils pourraient se mettre en route.

Même si Usopp était pas trop fan de l'idée de partir comme ça, sans vraiment dire au revoir. Mais il finit par se résigner et par demander de l'aide à Luffy pour préparer le téléphérique.

Ils entendirent soudain un raffut pas possible, Nami pensait que c'était les villageois et râlait par rapport au fait qu'ils devraient avoir un peu de respect dans ce moment douloureux pour la doc et Chopper. Zoro vit Chopper arriver en mode renne et avec un traineau derrière lui, mais il était pas seul la doc était derrière lui. armée.

"Vite sautez dans le traineau, on va descendre comme ça." Chopper hurla

Peu encline à se faire tuer par la doc, Kate Monta vite, Sanji avec elle et Balto sautant après. Le reste de l'équipage suivit, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se prendre une des armes de la doc.

Ils virent avec un peu de panique Chopper sauter sur le fil du téléphérique et se mettre à courir dessus.

Ils passèrent devant les villageois à côté de l'ancienne maison de la doc sans s'arrêter, Chopper continuait à courir. Durant la descente Sanji était tombé sur les genoux de Kate, elle l'avait détaché de son dos une fois à bord du traineau. Luffy voulait recommencer, le reste de l'équipage pas trop. Enfin sauf Balto qui adorait la vitesse et que Zoro avait tenu tout le trajet pour l'empêcher de se pencher.

"J'ai cru que j'allais mourir." Usopp

"Mais on est où là ? Oh les genoux de Kate chérie, quel bonheur." Sanji

"Redresse toi si tu es réveillé." Kate lui dit en le repoussant un peu

Elle était gênée.

"Sanji, tu es enfin réveillé." Vivi

Ils entendirent ensuite une série d'explosion, Chopper s'arrêta pour regarder. Et ils virent tous avec stupéfaction de la neige tombée de couleur rose. C'était sublime. Kate prit quelques photos de la montagne qu'ils venaient de quitter qui ressemblait à un cerisier en fleurs. Elle en prit un peu plus en entendant les pleurs de Chopper, comprenant que c'était son au revoir de la doc, et que ça avait une signification particulière pour lui.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite jusqu'au bateau où ils montèrent tous à bord et levèrent l'ancre, observant toujours la neige qui ressemblait à des pétales de cerisier. Ils gardaient aussi un œil sur Chopper qui avait l'air triste, ce qui était normal pour quelqu'un qui partait de chez lui.

Kate et les filles observaient les garçons rire aux éclats devant les pitreries de Luffy qui s'était mis des baguettes dans le nez les faisant tenir avec sa bouche. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot. Mais bon ils avaient réussi à faire venir Chopper avec eux, et ils l'incluaient dans leurs activités, même si il avait l'air un peu choqué.

"Tu es surpris ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que tes nouveaux compagnons soient aussi dégeantés "Nami

"Mes compagnons." Chopper

"Ils sont un peu cinglés mais ils sont pas méchants." Nami

"Mais t'en fais pas, tu t'habitueras à eux. Et à nous aussi. On est une famille maintenant." Kate

Chopper leur fit un grand sourire. Leur groupe se concentra ensuite sur Carue qui était dans les bras de Vivi, ils l'avaient trouvé dans l'eau glacé de la rivière totalement gelé. Ils découvrirent ensuite que c'était parce que Carue avait été inquiets pour Zoro qu'il avait plongé. Chopper comprenait les animaux. Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçu plus tôt parce que Balto dormait sa tête sur les genoux de Kate.

"Oh c'est génial, non seulement tu touches ta bille en médecine mais en plus tu possèdes un don incroyable." Nami

"C'est vraiment super Chopper, je suis sûre que Balto sera ravi quand il aura fini de dormir." Kate

Les compliments des deux filles envoyèrent Chopper dans un état où ils les insultaient tout en se dandinant de joie. C'était plutôt drôle.

"Hey Nami pourquoi tu dis que le petit touche sa bille en médecine ?" Zoro

"Ben ouais, Chopper est médecin. Je peux même te dire que c'est un médecin de premier ordre, puisqu'il a été formé par l'illustre docteur Kureha." Nami

"Sérieux, ?" Zoro, Sanji, Luffy et Usopp

"C'est pas une blague Chopper t'es vraiment médecin ?" Zoro

"Génial." Luffy

"Tu te fous de nous ?"Usopp

"Vous êtes tarés complet ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous l'avez invité à se joindre à nous si c'est pas pour ça ?" Nami

"Nami, tu as conscience que tu parles à Luffy pas vrai ?" Kate

"Ben un renne qui peut prendre sept formes c'est rigolo." Luffy

"Et on le mangera en cas de disette." Sanji

"Non mais ça va pas Sanji ?! C'est un des nôtres. Tu le mangeras pas plus que tu ne mangera Balto." Kate

"C'est terrible, j'ai quitté le château tellement vite que j'ai oublié de prendre des médicaments et ma trousse de soin. "Chopper

"T'es sûr ? Et ça c'est quoi ?" demanda Nami en tenant dans ses mains un petit sac à dos bleu.

"Mon sac à dos ? D'où il sort ?" Chopper

"C'était à bord du traineau." Nami

"Comment ça se fait ?" Chopper

"Ben je sais pas moi. C'est pas toi qui l'a déposé dedans ?" Nami

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"C'est surement ça, elle a lu dans tes pensées et elle a senti ce que tu désirais au plus profond de toi." Nami "C'est une femme admirable."

"Elle doit vraiment t'aimer." Kate

Chopper se joignit ensuite à la fête, se mettant des baguettes dans le nez comme Luffy. Zoro et Sanji étaient en train de se battre, Balto s'était réveillé pour manger, tout comme Carue. C'était un bazar total.

"Nami, Kate, je me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie." Chopper

"Et ton aventure ne fait que commencer." Kate

Ils allèrent ensuite porter un toast à leur nouveau compagnon : Tony Tony Chopper, leur médecin de bord.


	17. Chapter 17

Après avoir fait la fête pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, l'équipage alla se coucher pour dormir au moins quelques heures. Sauf ceux de garde bien évidemment. Une fois le jour bien levé Chopper commença à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie de pirate pendant que le reste de l'équipage vaquait à leurs occupations.

Kate observait Chopper et Luffy assit à la proue du navire occupés à regarder la mer. Elle était en train de travailler un croquis comme souvent. Quand soudain le navire fut survolé par un énorme oiseau. Luffy l'appela pour prouver à Nami que c'était une mouette alors que c'était pas ça, un énorme oiseau oui. Une mouette non. L'oiseau commença à leur foncer dessus et il attrapa Luffy avant de remonter.

Kate ne se fit pas plus de soucis que ça, elle se replongea sur son dessin, Luffy n'appelait pas à l'aide il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. En plus depuis qu'elle avait pris la mer avec eux Luffy était devenu très efficace pour se sortir des becs des oiseaux. Malheureusement ça se fit avec de l'expérience. Elle resta calme, Nami s'énerva un peu mais Chopper devint totalement paniqué. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le rassurer il était déjà partir prévenir les garçons qui jouaient aux cartes à la poupe.

Elle ressentit soudain une secousse, ce qui lui fit rater un trait. Luffy était à bord et il avait surement attrapé le piaf. Elle alla voir Luffy et les autres.

"Tu pouvais pas faire attention Luffy, tu m'as fait rater un trait." Kate rala

"Désolé. Ça va Chopper ?" Luffy

"Ça va. Au poil. C'est vraiment génial la vie de pirate." Chopper

Nami vint ensuite les chercher pour qu'ils puissent parler de leur destination et de ce qu'ils feraient.

"C'est quoi Alabasta ?" Chopper

"C'est le royaume du père de Vivi." Nami

"Et cette terre est convoitée par une infâme crapule du nom de Crocodile." Usopp

"Il fait apparemment parti de la troupe des sept Grands Corsaires."Sanji

"Les sept Grands Corsaires ?" Chopper

"Ce sont des pirates accrédités par le gouvernement mondial."Nami

"Des pirates accrédités par le Gouvernement ?" Chopper

"Oui, le gouvernement perçoit une part de leur trésor et il peut les appeler à l'aide en cas de besoin contre d'autres pirates. En échange ils ont l'immunité. La prime qu'ils avaient n'est plus active, ils ne peuvent pas être emprisonné. A part en cas de crime contre le Gouvernement Mondial ou si ils refusent de faire ce qu'on leur demande." Kate

"Ils sont supers forts et sans pitié." Usopp "Ces fous furieux dézinguent les pirates les uns après les autres. Et comme ça arrange bien les affaires du Gouvernement c'est devenu leur mission officielle."

"Ça sonne bien ça. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ce Crocodile." Luffy

"Dans mon pays cet homme est vu comme un héros, parce qu'il a sauvé Alabasta de plusieurs attaques de pirates mais c'est loin d'être un homme d'honneur tout ça c'est une façade parce qu'en réalité il monte des intrigues et tire les ficelles dans le dos des autorités pour organiser un soulèvement. Le drame c'est que personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Ni le peuple, ni mon propre père." Vivi

"Ben c'est tout bête on a qu'à aller éclater la tronche de ce type à Crocodile." Luffy

"C'est sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre si on arrive à étouffer la rébellion dans l'œuf et expulser Baroque Works." Vivi

"Le Baroque Works ?" Chopper

"Compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer, pour tout t'avouer moi même je suis totalement largué dans cette affaire là. L'organisation du Baroque Works est ultra complexe." Usopp

"Mais non pas du tout elle est très simple. En haut de l'échelle il y a le big boss Crocodile son nom de code c'est Mr 0. Il a treize agents sous ses ordres directs qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Onze personnes et deux animaux. Ces agents travaillent respectivement en duo toujours avec des bras droits de sexe opposé.

Mr 1 et Miss DoubleFinger, Mr 2 est le seul à ne pas avoir de partenaire féminin." Vivi

"Mr 3 est un drôle de type qu'on a rencontré à Little Garden." Zoro

"Oui, il fait équipe avec Miss Golden Week. Mr 4 travaille avec Miss Merry Christmas. Je peux rien vous dire d'autre, j'ai pas pu apprendre grand chose sur eux." Vivi

"Après Mr Crotte de Nez." Luffy

"Crotte de Nez ?" Chopper

"Oui, Mr 5 sa morve est explosive." Usopp

"Il a un corps surnaturel c'est une arme vivante." Vivi

"Il bosse avec Miss Valentine qui possède le pouvoir du fruit du Kilo Kilo." Nami

"Celle qui peut changer de poids comme ça lui chante." Zoro

"Tous les agents compris entre Mr1 et Mr5 inclus sont des agents spéciaux et maitrisent le fruit du démon. Ils ne sont sollicités que pour des missions de premier ordre. Tous les agents compris entre Mr 6 et Mr 13 sont chargés de récolter des fonds pour l'organisation à l'entrée de Grand Line. Ils dirigent les autres agents moins gradés." Vivi

"Il y avait aussi une loutre bizarre et un gros poulet non ?" Sanji

"C'est Mr 13 et Miss Friday. Ils sont préposés aux punitions quand une mission échoue c'est eux qui se chargent d'appliquer la sentence. Les agents spéciaux ont des subordonnés nommés Billions, on en dénombre près de 200, ils ont eux même des gens sous leurs ordres les Millions qui doivent être 1800. Voilà comment se compose la société secrète Baroque Works.

Mais Crocodile a quelques associés, enfin d'autres subordonnés : un équipage pirate Les Loups Sanguinaires. Ils rapportent des fonds à Crocodile et sont extrêmement dangereux. Il est dit qu'on ne trouve sur leur passage que des lambeaux de chairs humaines. Je ne les ai jamais vu, j'en ai juste entendu parler. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont très dangereux, facilement au niveau des cinq premiers agents spéciaux. Je crois qu'ils sont vingt. Après je ne sais pas si tous sont très forts." Vivi

"Laisse moi réfléchir : 200 plus 1800 ça fait .." Usopp

"Ils sont plus de 2000." Chopper

"Quoi 2000 ?!" Usopp

"Hum Hum j'ai tout bien suivi. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, si on botte les fesses de Crocodile il y aura plus de problème." Luffy

"T'es sûr que t'as tout bien suivi Luffy ?" Usopp

"Si le but ultime de Baroque Works c'est de se rendre maître d'Alabasta et de prendre le pouvoir.." Zoro

"Ce qui est une mission de la plus haute importance."Sanji

"Alors tout ce joli petit monde va être à Alabasta." Kate

"Oui." Vivi

Sanji arrêta ensuite Luffy qui était encore en train de répéter qu'ils devaient juste faire sa fête à Crocodile. Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement, même si Chopper était un peu inquiet par rapport à ce qui les attendait mais son excitation par rapport au fait qu'il était un pirate supplantait le reste.

Après un moment encore à dessiner Kate se mit à s'entrainer et Balto partit passer du temps avec Chopper, qui fut très surpris d'apprendre qu'il pouvait se transformer en cerbère.

Zoro se joignit rapidement à Kate et les deux s'entrainèrent durement pour devenir plus forts pour se battre contre Baroque Works.

Le soir les filles se réfugièrent vite dans leur cabine pour discuter de tout et de rien, et surtout pour changer les idées à Vivi qui s'inquiétait beaucoup. La soirée se passa calmement interrompue uniquement par les bruits que les garçons faisaient, et par Balto qui entra pour venir se coucher dans le lit de Kate.

* * *

Le lendemain Nami confirma qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Alabasta, faisant sourire Vivi ravie de la nouvelle. Sanji était beaucoup moins content. Durant la nuit les provisions avaient disparus, il finit par réussir à faire avouer Luffy, puis Usopp, Carue et Chopper. Les coupables se mirent vite à la pêche pour rattraper la bêtise.

Kate choisit de les laisser tranquille et alla s'installer pour développer les photos qu'elle avait prise sur l'île de Chopper ainsi que sur Little Garden, prévenant qu'elle ne voulait être dérangée qu'en cas de vie ou de mort. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Elle entendit des cris d'excitations environ trois heures après qu'elle soit partis mais comme elle entendait des rires elle ne se fit pas de soucis. Elle avait presque terminé. Quand elle eut finie et qu'elle rejoignit les autres elle fut mise au courant des derniers événements.

Ils avaient rencontré Mr 2, une ballerine avec une passion pour les cygnes et très efféminé. Il avait apparemment le pouvoir de copier totalement une personne ainsi que sa voix. Il avait copié tout le monde sauf Sanji et elle, ainsi que Balto, il avait pas vu d'intérêt à copier le chien, de même que Carue, le canard.

Kate nota un moment après que Chopper n'avait pas l'air très bien, elle s'approcha donc de lui et lui donna un petit paquet.

Il la regarda surpris puis ouvrit. Il eut un cri surpris et un énorme sourire mêlé de larme. C'était des photos de la doc et de son île, avec et sans fleur de cerisier.

"Merci Kate. C'est magnifique." Chopper

"Pas de soucis, contente que ça te fasse plaisir. Tout va bien ?" Kate

"Oui c'est juste que je comprends pas trop." Chopper

"Tu comprends pas quoi ? Hésite pas à poser des questions, c'est ta première traversée et la première fois que tu pars de chez toi, c'est normal de pas tout savoir. On est loin de tout savoir aussi. Mais si on peut t'aider n'hésite pas." Kate

"C'est juste qu'il a dit qu'il était notre ami. Et finalement c'est pas le cas.. Je comprends pas comment ça se fait." Chopper

"Je pense que Mr 2 ne savait pas qui vous étiez, il était sûrement sincère dans sa déclaration d'amitié. Après tout Baroque Works nous croit morts. Ce qu'il y a Chopper, c'est que sur les mers comme pirates, on a pas beaucoup d'amis. On peut en avoir, avoir des liens forts avec des gens c'est possible. Le truc c'est qu'on peut pas vraiment être trop amis avec d'autres pirates parce qu'à part dans certains cas ils sont nos adversaires. Après rien ne nous empêche d'être amis avec eux. Le seul truc c'est que c'est un peu plus compliqué dans le cas où on doit se battre contre eux. C'est plus clair là ?" Kate

"Tu veux dire qu'on peut être ami mais qu'il y a un risque qu'un jour ou l'autre on soit adversaires, c'est ça ?"Chopper

"C'est ça. Après rien n'empêche de tisser des liens avec d'autres pirates. Mais vraiment la seule base sure qu'on est c'est l'équipage. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'on était une famille." Kate

"D'accord. Merci Kate." Chopper

"Pas de soucis." Kate répondit en se levant "Hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions."

* * *

Quatre jours après leur rencontre avec Mr 2, leur bateau se mit soudainement à tanguer. Un énorme chat, un monstre marin sortit de l'eau.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?" Luffy

"Un chacalot."Vivi

Chopper et Usopp étaient un peu paniqués à la vue de ce monstre. Les autres garçons étaient un peu plus enthousiaste.

"Il tombe bien. On a rien mangé depuis quatre jours." Zoro dit en sortant ses sabres

"Ouais, à table." Luffy "Miam de la bouffe."

Le chacalot en voyant leur réactions commença à prendre peur.

"Oh non il recule, il recule.." Zoro

"Vite faut inverser la vapeur." Luffy

"C'est un voilier crétin on peut pas." Zoro

"Ne le laissez surtout pas s'échapper. Capturez moi ce matou, attrapez moi le." Sanji hurla en sortant de la cuisine

Ils allaient passer à l'attaque, avec Balto plus que près à les aider, il avait faim. Lorsque Vivi les assomma avec un balai. Laissant ainsi la possibilité au chacalot de partir. Kate qui avait observé ça depuis le poste de vigie était morte de rire.

"Arrêtez."Vivi

"Vivi ça va pas. On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?" Luffy

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous empêcher de le tuer ?" Sanji

"Je vous interdis de le manger. A Alabasta le chacalot est un animal sacré qu'il faut respecter." Vivi

"Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt." Luffy râla

Elle entendit un peu après Nami informer Vivi que le climat et la mer s'étaient stabilisés, ils avaient pénétré dans la zone climatique d'Alabasta.

Elle informa ensuite Zoro et les autres de ce qu'ils avaient derrière : des bateaux portant la marque de Baroque Works. Elle descendit pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Luffy voulait manger avant quoique ce soit d'autre. Usopp voulait les bombarder. Mais Kate était plus d'accord avec Zoro et Sanji, ils n'allaient pas se disperser en s'occupant du menu fretin.

Comme ils allaient bientôt se mêler au monde, vu qu'ils approchaient Alabasta, ils mirent en pratique le plan de Zoro. Se faire une croix noire toute simple puis la couvrir d'un bandage. Comme ça double sécurité. Ils s'aidaient à le faire, Kate et Usopp s'entraidant, Vivi et Nami faisant de même, Luffy et Chopper également. Sanji et Zoro se débrouillaient tout seul. Carue n'avait pas du tout réussi et était recouvert de bandages. Balto lui attendait sagement que Kate ait finie avec Usopp pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui.

Sanji avait des doutes, et Kate aussi pour être honnête, n'ayant pas vu le type le faire en personne. Mais Usopp leur dit bien que ça avait été bluffant.

"Moi les travelos qui se prennent pour des ballerines ça ne m'intéresse pas." Sanji

"Faut rester sur nos gardes avec un type pareil dans les rangs ennemis on a pas intérêt à trop s'éloigner des uns des autres." Zoro "Vaut mieux pas qu'on se sépare."

"Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Il faut que je me battes ?" Chopper

"Fais ce que tu peux, mais ne joues pas les héros et ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Si l'ennemi est trop fort fuit. L'important c'est de se donner à fond." Usopp

"C'est quoi ce discours ? On dirait que tu essaies de te convaincre." Sanji

"L'important c'est de se donner à fond. D'accord compris." Chopper

"Comme il y a beaucoup d'ennemis cette fois tu seras un peu obligé de te battre. Mais faut que tu fasses attention à toi Chopper, tu es le médecin de bord. Faut que tu puisses nous soigner. Tu comprends ?" Kate

"Oui. Je me donnerai à fond mais je serai prudent pour pouvoir prendre soin de vous. Compris." Chopper

"Ça y est j'aperçois une île." Luffy

"Direction la ville Nanohana. Mais d'abord il faut cacher le Vogue Merry." Vivi

"D'accord. A partir de maintenant cette marque sur notre bras gauche sera notre signe de reconnaissance, unis quoiqu'il arrive." Luffy déclara en tendant son bras gauche

Tous suivirent son exemple et ils se retrouvèrent en cercle, Balto à moitié tenu par Kate pour qu'il puisse tendre la patte.

"Bon en route pour la terre ferme et une bonne taverne." Luffy "Ensuite on pensera à Alabasta."

"Luffy..." tout l'équipage

"Luffy les gens contre qui on se bat sont de vrais tueurs d'accord." Nami

"Ouais ouais. Je suis au courant." Luffy

"Donc tu sais que dans ses cas là il vaut mieux éviter d'agir sur un coup de tête." Nami

"Oui je sais j'ai compris. Si t'insistes je ferai attention, je me maitriserai pas de problème." Luffy

* * *

Kate, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp observaient Nami parler à Vivi par rapport à la rébellion et ce qu'elle comptait faire. Luffy était allongé à l'ombre en train de mâchonner une de ses sandales, Chopper et Balto quand à eux étaient aussi à l'ombre mais ils souffraient de la chaleur.

Autant Balto avait déjà été exposé à de la chaleur, autant c'était la première fois que ça atteignait ce niveau, pour Chopper passer de Drum à Alabasta c'était vraiment un choc pour le pauvre renne.

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans le port de Nanohana.

"Alors c'est ça le royaume d'Alabasta." Usopp

"Manger." Luffy

"Un petit conseil avant de partir, ce serait une bonne idée que certains d'entre vous réfléchissent avant d'agir." Nami

Sanji acquiesça mais Zoro fit remarquer le départ de leur capitaine, le principal concerné. Il s'était mis à courir en direction d'un restaurant.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? "Vivi

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il suffit de trouver la seule taverne de la ville où il y aura de la baston c'est là qu'il sera." Sanji dit tout descendant du navire

Ils acquiescèrent tous, sachant parfaitement que c'était la stricte vérité. Kate regarda avec amusement Chopper prendre son petit sac à dos, prêt à se mettre en route. Ils descendirent tous les uns après les autres, Kate était bien déterminée à suivre l'idée de Zoro : aller manger un morceau.

Avant que Nami et Usopp puissent descendre, Vivi leur dit qu'elle et Carue ne pouvait pas venir avec eux, c'était trop risqué, elle était trop connue. Carue pointa ensuite le bateau de Mr 3 amarré un peu plus loin du leur. Ce bateau ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec son pouvoir. La situation se compliquait, ils allaient avoir du mal à passer incognito. C'est là que Usopp leur fit part d'un super plan de camouflage.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous en route, avec Kate qui n'avait qu'une envie frapper Usopp : ils attiraient bien plus l'attention en se déplaçant sous une grande couverture. Avec Sanji et Chopper marchant tranquillement à côté : ils n'avaient pas été vu par Baroque Works. Ils enlevèrent ce déguisement pourri une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri d'un mur. Usopp était très fier, persuadé que personne ne les avait remarqué.

Sanji appela Vivi, qui semblait pas être en forme.

"Excuse moi, c'est bouleversant pour moi d'être ici. Je me sens tellement soulagée. J'ai bien observé la ville et tout à l'air parfaitement calme. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas se fier à cette impression, mais nous sommes peut être arrivés à temps." Vivi

"Nanohana m'a l'air d'une ville tout à fait paisible." Nami

"Vivi. Tu as dit que tu connaissais peut être un moyen d'arrêter l'armée rebelle. Que prévois tu de faire ?" Zoro "Et comment pouvons nous t'aider ? Vivi il faut agir tant qu'il en est encore temps si on veut éviter que le sang ne coule."

"Certes c'est vrai mais vous avez tenu votre promesse. Rien ne vous oblige à .." Vivi

Elle ne put continuer Nami lui avait tapé sur la tête.

"Tu es têtue. Tu es pire que ce que je pensais." Nami

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Vivi

"On ne va tout de même pas te laisser en plan maintenant alors qu'on a fait le voyage avec toi jusqu'ici." Nami

"C'est pas notre genre. N'ai pas peur on en a vu d'autre." Usopp

"Et moi j'aimerai en savoir plus sur les sept Grands Corsaires." Zoro

"Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas important." Nami "Et toi tu ne vas pas te bourrer la tête avec des choses inutiles ok ?" Nami

"En plus à part moi, tout l'équipage est sur la liste noire de Baroque Works. On a pas le choix." Sanji

"Et tu es notre amie, on va pas te déposer et se tirer quand tu as besoin d'un coup de main. En plus Luffy veut faire sa fête à Crocodile. Donc je crois qu'on a pas trop d'autres options." Kate

"Et puis tu sais Vivi si ce pays est détruit ça veut dire que je ne toucherai aucune récompense pour t'avoir conduite ici. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Nami

"Nous ne toucherons aucune réponse Nami, nous." Kate rapella

"Oui j'ai compris." Vivi

"Plus cupide qu'elle tu meures." Zoro

"Tu fais bien de l'ouvrir Zoro, pour info je n'ai pas oublié que toi aussi tu as des dettes." Nami "Un jour où l'autre il faudra bien que tu le trouve cet argent."

"Espèce de petite voleuse." Zoro

"Nami !" Kate

"Ouais ouais je sais. C'est bon je plaisante." Nami

"Merci beaucoup." Vivi "Au Nord Est d'ici se trouve une oasis nommé Yuba. C'est là que la rébellion a installé son quartier général et c'est là où nous devons nous rendre. Dans le désert. Je dois absolument arrêter l'armée des rebelles sinon ils vont mettre le pays à feu et à sang. On ferait mieux de faire quelques réserves pour la traversée. Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup d'eau et de vivres pour la marche. Mais on ne peut pas courir le risque de croiser Mr 3." Vivi

"Ça ce n'est pas un soucis. Moi il ne me connait pas." Sanji

"C'est vrai ils t'ont pas vu toi. Tu étais encore parti à Petinouchnoque pendant qu'on se battait." Nami

"Et je crois qu'il est pas le seul." Zoro

"C'est vrai Chopper." Kate

"J'avoue que ça m'arrange, ça va pas être une mince affaire de tout ramener tout seul. T'es du voyage ?" Sanji

"Bien sûr." Chopper répondit déterminé

"T'es sûr ? Tu crois que ça va aller ?" Usopp

"Lui fait pas peur Usopp, il en est parfaitement capable." Kate

"Sans problème Usopp, je tiens à faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider." Chopper

Il se transforma en renne pour que ce soit plus pratique de transporter les choses.

Ils partirent ensuite, Vivi leur ayant donné une liste de choses à prendre, mais Kate réalisant quelque chose appela Sanji pour qu'il s'arrête.

"Oui Kate chérie ?" Sanji

"Je sais que tu dois nous prendre des vêtements, je sais pas ce que tu vas trouver, mais s'il te plait prends moi un pantalon ou au pire un short mais pas une robe ou une jupe d'accord ?" Kate

"Pourtant je suis sûr que ça t'irait à ravir." Sanji

"Sanji, je t'en prie." Kate

En voyant le regard implorant de Kate, Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Il hocha la tête et fut récompensé par un sourire qu'il jugea éblouissant. Après un autre sourire vers Chopper elle retourna à l'abri du mur avec les autres.

"Je plains Chopper." Kate

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Usopp

"Va y avoir pleins de filles dans cette ville et vous connaissez Sanji." Kate

"Pas faux." Zoro "Espérons qu'il se contrôle."

Kate essayait de faire de l'air pour Balto qui avait très chaud. Ils discutaient pour passer le temps, inquiets un peu de ne pas entendre de bruit synonyme de Luffy. Ils se demandaient vraiment où il était passé.

Finalement ils virent Sanji revenir avec un énorme sac. Et quand Kate vit les tenues pour Nami et Vivi elle fut très heureuse de lui avoir demandé un pantalon. Sa tenue était plus simple et il y avait pas de voiles. Un simple pantalon avec un haut qui couvrait uniquement la poitrine, le tout en marron, ce qui faisait bien ressortir autant sa peau que ses cheveux bicolores. On voyait donc son tatouage et son piercing au nombril à pierre bleus. Avec ses cheveux en tresse simple comme toujours on voyait bien aussi ses créoles en or et sa deuxième paire de pierre blanches. Elle était plus discrète en tout cas que les tenues de danseuses du ventre de Nami et Vivi, même si ses deux saï dans le dos risquaient d'attirer quelques regards. Mais avec son sac à dos sur une épaule elle était prête à partir.

Sanji était aux anges en voyant les trois femmes. Mais il avait raison sur un point Usopp et Zoro ressemblaient vraiment à des bandits. Mais Kate décida plus de se concentrer sur la nourriture plutôt que sur l'apparence de tout le monde. Elle donna à manger à Balto qui avait pas trop faim écœuré par toutes les odeurs. Chopper lui était vraiment agressé par toutes les flagrances et Nami n'arrangea pas les choses en mettant du parfum devant lui.

Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils leur manquaient juste Luffy.

"Vous savez je m'en veux de vous mêler à cette histoire. J'avais l'intention d'empêcher cette rébellion toute seule." Vivi "L'aventure que nous allons vivre sera sans doute plus difficile que vous le pensez. Ce sera un voyage périlleux, nous pouvons mourir au moindre faux pas. Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui va se passer, je ne suis même pas sûre que mon plan soit efficace. Mais je dois essayer. Je veux rétablir la vérité et restaurer la paix dans mon pays. Alors je tiens à vous le demander une dernière fois si vous êtes sûrs de vous. Aidez moi, s'il vous plait, aidez moi j'ai énormément besoin de vous. Seule je n'y arriverais pas."

"Ah ben ça y est. T'as enfin compris que tu pouvais compter sur nous. C'est pas trop tôt." Nami

"Comme si tu pouvais parler. Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider." Kate

"Tu sais Vivi sur terre comme en mer on ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer." Sanji "C'est comme ça."

"Ouais, de ce côté là on sera pas dépaysé." Zoro

"Moi j'ai hâte de voir comment c'est le désert." Chopper

"Vous êtes prêts, cap sur Yuba et avec le sourire." Usopp

Tous levèrent leur bras gauche avec le bandage dans un oui commun.

"Merci." Vivi

"Eh il manquerait pas quelqu'un ?" Usopp

"Luffy est pas encore revenu. J'espère qu'il est pas en train de manger tout le stock de la ville." Kate

"Luffy." le reste de l'équipage.

"Quelle tête de pioche." Nami


	18. Chapter 18

Avec leurs nouvelles tenues ils pouvaient se balader dans les rues à la condition de faire attention à ne pas se faire trop remarquer bien sûr. C'était une bénédiction autant qu'une malédiction, ils devaient en effet empêcher Usopp et Chopper d'acheter les attrapes nigauds. Nami les avait à l'œil de tout façon pour qu'ils ne dépensent pas de l'argent inutilement.

C'était assez drôle de voir Usopp qui mentait très souvent se faire avoir ainsi. Mais ils ne se baladaient pas pour faire du tourisme mais pour retrouver Luffy.

"Justement je me demande où il est." Zoro

"Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre il y a pas l'air d'avoir des ennuis en ville et d'habitude c'est le meilleur moyen de le retrouver." Kate

"Balto ne pourrait pas le sentir ?" Zoro

"Pas avec tout ses parfums." Kate

Zoro se figea et Kate surprise se tourna dans la même direction que lui, ils entendirent un homme recherché Luffy. Il le cherchait depuis longtemps apparemment.

"Dites donc il avait l'air drôlement costaud ce type." Chopper

"Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à Luffy ?" Usopp

"C'est sûrement un chasseur de prime." Nami

"Je ne crois pas, ça m'étonnerait." Zoro

"Moi aussi, pas avec cette marque dans le dos." Kate

"Cette marque ?" Nami

"Son tatouage c'est un symbole que je connais, comme tout les chasseurs de pirates." Zoro

"C'est la marque de Barbe Blanche." Kate finit en voyant qu'il n'allait pas le faire

En entendant le non pas elle, elle fut curieuse et eut l'horreur de voir le lieutenant Tashigi qu'ils avaient rencontré à Loguetown juste dans la rue en face.

"C'est pas vrai." Zoro "Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici celle là ?"

"La question c'est est ce que son boss est avec elle." Kate

En la voyant se retourner il se cacha derrière un vase, tirant Kate avec lui. Usopp, Nami et Chopper se rapprochèrent d'eux pour demander pourquoi ils se cachaient quand Smoker arriva, des pirates inconscients dans les bras. Les autres se dépêchèrent de se cacher.

"Ça veut dire qu'il est à nos trousses depuis qu'on a quitté Loguetown ?" Usopp

"Ouais, j'en ai l'impression. Et là il n'y as pas que lui. Ca sent vraiment les ennuies à plein nez. Mais où est Luffy ?" Zoro "Où est ce crétin."

* * *

Ils avaient rejoint Sanji, Vivi et Caru pour leur parler de la présence de Smoker et Tashigi ainsi que le type de Barbe Blanche qui cherchait Luffy, ainsi que décider de la suite des opérations. Ils devaient quitter la ville au plus vite.

Quand soudain ils entendirent les hommes de la marine hurler, Balto se mit à sentir l'air de manière contente. Kate eut un horrible pressentiment qui ne fut que confirmé quand Sanji parla.

"Ils sont surement en train de donner la chasse à un pauvre type, un abruti de pirate qui essaie de s'échapper." Sanji

Ils comprirent tous en même temps, le pirate en question ne pouvait être que Luffy. Et juste après ils virent Luffy courir devant leur petit mur en ruine.

"Mais c'est Luffy." tous crièrent

"Oh tiens. Mais c'est Zoro. Eh c'est génial vous êtes tous là." Luffy

Il se mit ensuite à courir vers eux, avec les soldats aux trousses. Ils se dépéchèrent de ramasser les affaires et de se mettre à courir. Les soldats les avaient repérés.

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez on rentre." Luffy cria en passant

"Sans blague" Nami

"On croit rêver." Zoro

Ils courraient le plus vite possible mais Smoker et sa fumée était en train de les rattraper. Quand soudain quelqu'un lança une boule de feu, stoppant l'attaque de Smoker.

En se retournant ils reconnurent le type de Barbe Blanche et vu son contrôle sur les flammes sans doute un logia de feu. Il s'était mis entre Smoker et eux, les protégeant.

"Ca alors il possède lui aussi un pouvoir de fruit du démon." Zoro

"Mais qui est ce type au juste ?" Usopp

"Et pourquoi il nous protège ?" Kate

"C'est toi Ace ?" Luffy

"Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Luffy." Ace

"Ace, mais dis moi, tu as avalé un fruit du démon c'est bien ça ?"Luffy

"Ouais, le Pyro fruit. Bon on a pas le temps de discuter maintenant, il faut que vous filiez au plus vite. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi je vous rejoints plus tard. Sauvez vous." Ace

"Allons y." Luffy

Il se remit à courir les autres suivant.

"Mais c'est qui ce type bon sang ?" Sanji

"Est ce que tu le connais par hasard ?" Vivi

"Ouais, bien sûr c'est mon grand frère."Luffy

"Ton frère ?!" l'équipage

Ils observaient le combat de loin c'était hyper impressionnant de voir fumée et feu se combattre.

"Attends Luffy, c'est sérieux ? Ce type est réellement ton frère ?" Nami

"Ouais Ace est bien mon frangin." Luffy

"Ca me surprend pas que t'es un frère mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce qu'il fabrique sur la route de Grand Line." Zoro

"Ace est un pirate lui aussi. En fait il a quitté mon île trois ans avant moi pour partir à la recherche du One Piece." Luffy

"Je vous ai dit la marque non ?" Kate demanda

Nami les ramena ensuite à la raison, ils devaient partir avant les marines ne les retrouvent. Ils se remirent à courir, partir à gauche pour retrouver le navire. Ils finirent par y arriver, Nami donnant les instructions pour qu'ils puissent partir.  
Alors que Kate se chargeait des cordes elle remarqua l'attitude de Balto il était la truffe contre la rampe attendant quelqu'un, elle compta l'équipage et s'aperçut qu'il manquait Luffy. Encore...

"Les gars Luffy est pas là." Kate

"Quoi?" l'équipage

"T'es pas sérieuse ?" Nami

"Oh merde, il a du prendre une autre route en regardant en arrière comme il le faisait." Zoro

"On fait quoi ?" Usopp

"On prend la mer, on le retrouvera plus tard. Pour le moment la priorité c'est les marines." Nami

Ils finirent donc les préparatifs de départ en jurant sur la stupidité de leur capitaine. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'attire pas trop d'ennuis.

Chopper était inquiet qu'ils aient levé l'ancre sans Luffy mais Nami lui expliqua que la marine risquait de fermer le port, ils devaient donc cacher le navire. Vivi leur indiqua une petite crique inhabité un peu plus loin où ils pourraient jeter l'ancre avant d'aller chercher Luffy.

Balto se mit à aboyer tout d'un coup, pile au moment où Nami le repéra avec les jumelles.

"Non sans blague ?" Zoro

"Ouais je confirme je reconnais sa foutue tête de macaque." Sanji

Ils virent ensuite Luffy attraper le bateau avec une main, Kate voyant ça se dépêcha de se pousser du milieu ne voulant pas être au milieu. Elle avait bien fait Sanji, Chopper et Balto se firent percutés par leur capitaine.

Heureusement ils avaient rien, mais Kate prévoyait de les masser la nuit tombée. Avec les combats qui se profilaient mieux valait être en pleine forme.

Sanji et Nami lui passèrent un savon, pendant que Balto lui léchait la figure. Luffy se mit ensuite à chercher Ace.

"T'étais avec ton frère ?"Zoro

"C'est pas trop risqué de le laisser seul là bas ?" Usopp

"Est ce qu'on m'écoute. C'est un homme de Barbe Blanche." Kate mais personne ne répondit

"Pas trop non. Ace est suffisamment balèze." Luffy répondit à Usopp

"Ah bon. Il est si fort que ça ?" Chopper

"Plutôt oui, même quand il avait pas encore mangé de fruit du démon je le battais jamais. Vous voyez le genre ?C'est pour vous dire à quel point mon grand frère en a dans les bras." Luffy "Alors ça y est vous êtes convaincu ?"

"Toi Luffy tu n'arrivais pas à battre un gars normal ?" Nami "C'est impossible."

"Avec le frangin qu'il a Ace ne peut pas être tout à fait normal." Usopp

"Bon d'accord c'est vrai qu'il me mettait la pâtée à tout les coups. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui vais le corriger." Luffy dit en riant

"Ça tu vois ça reste à prouver mon petit Luffy." Zoro

"Ouais surtout avec son pouvoir." Kate

"Tu disais petit frère ? C'est toi qui va me corriger ?" Ace demanda en poussant Luffy hors du bord

"Ah c'est toi Ace. Eh ben voilà je te présente mon équipage." Luffy

"Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis content de vous connaître c'est sympa de vous occuper de mon frère." Ace

"De rien. C'est normal." tous

"Il a pas reçu la meilleure des formations pour devenir capitaine et je suppose que parfois il doit être un peu lourdingue." Ace

"Un peu oui." tous

"Prenez soin de lui, je vous le confie." Ace

"Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à lui raconter entre donc un moment dans la cabine. Je vais préparer du thé." Sanji

"Oh c'est gentil mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi." Ace

Il alluma ensuite la cigarette que Sanji portait à sa bouche.

"Ca alors c'est très surprenant." Usopp

"Ouais tu l'as dit."Zoro

"Et moi qui pensais que ça devait être une espèce d'irresponsable encore pire que Luffy.." Usopp

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire c'est pas possible qu'un garçon aussi mature et raisonné puisse être son frère." Nami

"Et en plus il en prend soin de son frère." Zoro

"Les gars quand vous aurez fini de commentez sur leur relation et leurs attitudes, on a de la compagnie." Kate prévint

"Une escadre de Baroque Works, ce sont des Billions." Vivi

"Luffy, je vais aller faire un peu le ménage." Ace

Il descendit sur son petit bateau qu'il avait attaché au Vogue Merry.

Ils observèrent avec intérêt Ace se battre contre cinq navires. Il les détruisit en un seul coup, c'était hyper impressionnant.

"Digne d'un commandant de flotte de Barbe Blanche." Kate

Il remonta à bord et en apprenant qu'ils se rendaient à Yuba leur dit qu'il les accompagnerait, provoquant les garçons à boire à cette nouvelle. Ace ralait un peu, mais se calma quand Nami expliqua que Usopp, Chopper et Luffy levaient leurs verres pour un rien.

Il était à la poursuite d'un type, Barbe Noire, un ancien homme de Ace qui avait commis le pire crime possible : il avait tué un nakama et a pris la fuite. Ace devait le retrouver et le tuer, c'était son devoir. Ace avait entendu dire qu'il avait été vu dans les alentours de Yuba.

Ce serait sympa de parler avec le grand frère de Luffy, pensa Kate en l'observant, il semblait plus mature oui mais il y avait aussi le même humour dans ses yeux qu'on pouvait trouver dans ceux de son frère.

* * *

Sanji prépara le thé et tous se retrouvèrent à la cuisine, Luffy et Usopp y étaient déjà et ils étaient en train de jouer avec la nourriture en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Sanji leur tape sur la tête avec des poiles.

"Tu penserais qu'ils comprendraient qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver à force quand même." Kate commenta en entrant

"Kate chérie, je t'ai fait du thé comme tu l'aimes." Sanji dit en lui passant une tasse

"Merci Sanji." Kate

Elle s'assit en face d'Ace et observa avec un sourire amusé Luffy et Usopp faire la vaisselle dans les baquets pour faire la serpillère.

"Donc tu es .. ? Désolé j'ai pas retenu tous les noms encore." Ace

"Pas de soucis. Moi c'est Kate. Ravie de faire ta connaissance." Kate

"De même. Tu fais quoi à bord exactement ?" Ace

"Je suis l'artiste et la masseuse de l'équipage." Kate

"C'est toi qui as fait cette toile ?" Ace demanda en pointant une peinture de l'équipage sur l'île des dragons suspendue dans la cuisine.

"Oui, c'est une île qu'on a vu juste avant d'entrer sur la route de Grand Line." Kate

"Vous avez vu des dragons ?" Ace

"Ouais. C'était un choc pour nous aussi. Mais c'était vraiment magnifique à voir."Kate

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation quelques minutes plus tard, en effet Vivi avait une mission à confier à Carue et il allait partir. Elle lui dit au revoir sur le bateau et observa avec Zoro et Ace les autres descendre pour le faire au sol.

"Je savais qu'un des sept Grands Corsaires rodait dans les parages, mais de là à ce qu'il veule s'emparer d'un pays franchement ça ne semble pas sérieux. Les pirates sont pas du genre à jeter l'ancre ça doit être pareil pour ce Crocodile, si vous voulez mon avis il est pas près de devenir roi." Ace dit à Zoro et Kate

Les autres étaient de nouveau à bord et ils allaient poursuivre leur route.

"Crocodile a l'air d'un type pas facile à percer à jour." Ace

"Ah ouais ?" Zoro

"Ouais, va savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête."Ace

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver à leur destination en bateau, le reste de la route se ferait à pied. Chopper était un peu inquiet pour la température, et Kate avait vu que c'était la même chose pour Balto.

Elle observa avec amusement Sanji désespérer en voyant les trois filles recouvertes entièrement, ne montrant plus les tenues qu'il leur avait offert. Elles devaient se protéger du soleil.

"Jetez l'ancre." Luffy

Zoro allait obéir quand de droles de créatures sortirent de la mer.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Kate

"Des tortues ?" Zoro

"Non on dirait des phoques vert." Luffy

"Des Kung Fu Dugongs." Vivi

"Il dit : venez vous battre bande de poule mouillée sinon passez votre chemin." Chopper"Il a l'air sérieux."

Usopp décida de relever le défi mais se fit battre en moins de deux, les kung fu dugong étaient apparemment fort. Luffy suivit l'exemple d'Usopp mais gagna par contre. La créature dès qu'elle fut de nouveau debout considérait leur capitaine comme leur maître.

Luffy les battit tous et très vite eu tous les dugongs comme commença même à leur donner des leçons pour donner de bons coups de poings.

"Bien, et maintenant en route pour Yuba." Luffy dit avec tous les dugongs derrière lui

"Attends voir une minute on va pas se trimbaler toute la meute." Zoro

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ?" Nami

"Ils ne survivraient pas à la traversée." Vivi

Ils observèrent ensuite les dugongs se serraient contre Luffy d'une manière totalement adorable.

"Oh mon dieu, ils sont trop mignons." Kate

"Tu te sens bien ?" Zoro

"Ouais pourquoi ?" Kate

"Parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça." Zoro

"Crétin." Kate répliqua avec un coup d'épaule

Nami et Vivi étaient dans le même cas qu'elle, Chopper proposa ensuite de leur donner de la nourriture mais en échange ils devaient rester ici. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le nombre de dugong. Et durent donc donner une bonne partie de leur provision.

Finalement ils se mirent en route et tombèrent rapidement sur une ville morte.

"Nous sommes à Elmar, celle qu'on surnommait la ville verte autrefois." Vivi

"La ville verte ?" Luffy

"Suivez moi je vais vous faire visiter." Vivi "Après vous comprendrez mieux ce que Baroque Works a fait à ce pays. Ce que les gens d'Alabasta doivent endurer au jour le jour."

La ville était plutôt sinistre. Balto semblait penser de même vu qu'il marchait juste à côté d'elle au lieu de courir en avant comme il faisait souvent.

"Il y a plus rien ici." Luffy

"C'est exact. C'est un champ de ruine maintenant, mais vous l'auriez vu il y a quelques années c'était une oasis de fraicheur et une ville très animée." Vivi

"C'est difficile à croire." Zoro

"De mémoire d'homme il n'a jamais beaucoup plus sur ses terres mais la population avait pris l'habitude de stocker les eaux de pluies elle avait mis au point un système de récupération très efficace. Seulement un jour il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir et il n'est pas tombé une seule goutte de pluie depuis maintenant trois ans." Vivi

Vivi leur expliqua ensuite que même si les habitants avaient voulu utiliser l'eau du fleuve ils ne le pouvaient pas, le canal partant du fleuve Sandora avait été totalement détruit. Sans le canal la ville verte avait perdu son accès à l'eau potable.

Elle leur expliqua également que la sécheresse avait surpris tout le monde, surtout qu'une ville connaissait toujours la pluie : la capitale Alubarna. Les gens voyaient ce phénomène au début comme un miracle royal, malheureusement suite à une conspiration de la Dance Powder une poudre qui fait pleuvoir, fut découverte dans le palais. Tout le monde commença à penser que le roi en utilisait et que c'était ça qui avait causé la sécheresse des villes voisines.

Vu que comme Nami leur expliqua la Dance Powder faisait grossir les nuages de manière artificielle et ils ne pouvaient donc pas pleuvoir naturellement sur les pays ou villes habituelles. Une guerre a éclaté pour le contrôle de cette poudre ce qui poussa le gouvernement à l'interdire.

Le roi perdit donc la confiance du peuple et la guerre civile a éclaté. Les habitants ont fui les combats ou se sont mis à la recherche de nouvelles oasis.

"Elmar a bientôt été desertée, c'est ainsi que la ville verte c'est asséchée." Vivi

Le vent se mit ensuite à souffler dans les ruines.

"On dirait ds gémissements." Nami

"C'est l'armée des rebelles ?" Chopper

"Ou peu être les mercenaires de Baroque Works." Usopp

"Non ce n'est que le vent." Ace

"Il y a une voix humaine, écoute." Luffy

"On dirait qu'il en vient de toutes les directions. On est fichu." Usopp "Ace dit nous ce qu'on doit faire."

"Arrêtez de paniquer. C'est juste le vent qui s'engouffrent dans les ruines et qui les fait résonner." Ace

"C'est comme si Elmar pleurait et gémissait." Vivi

Une grande colonne de sable leur fonça droit dessus, Kate se pencha pour couvrir un peu Balto, surtout son museau. Mais heureusement ce fut vite fini.

Luffy se mit ensuite à courir, lui comme Nami avait vu quelqu' partit à sa poursuite et les autres suivirent. Mais ce n'était qu'un crâne.

"Pourquoi mon père ? Pourquoi les habitants de ce pays n'ont ils rien fait contre lui ? Ce Crocodile a détruit des milliers de vies. Il a fait disparaître une ville entière poussant des familles à l'exil. De quel droit a t'il pu commettre de tels crimes ? Comment a t'on pu le laisser faire ? Tout le monde le prend pour un héros du peuple, un grand corsaire. Tout ça c'est de la poudre aux yeux. Personne ne se rend compte de ce qu'il manigance. Personne ne réalise qu'il détruit ce pays. Crocodile jamais je ne te pardonnerai tes crimes." Vivi pleura

Luffy, Sanji et Usopp étaient allés détruite un bâtiment pour se calmer.

"Quels gamins. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose." Zoro

"Avec un peu de chance ça les défoulera." Kate

Ace creusa un trou pour le crâne qu'ils avaient trouvé, et quand les trois revinrent ils avaient fait une sorte de tombe.

"Vivi, nous repartons sur le champ. J'ai hâte d'en découdre." Luffy

"En route Yuba est encore loin." Nami

"Allez debout princesse, c'est pas le moment de craquer." Kate

"L'armée rebelle est postée là bas n'est ce pas ?" Zoro

"Oui je persuaderai leur chef d'arrêter immédiatement les combats." Vivi

"Comment ?" Zoro

"Crocodile est responsable des malheurs qui ravagent Alabasta je lui dirai la vérité et je mettrai un terme à ses effusions de sang." Vivi

"Très bien." Zoro

Ace fut le seul à voir Kate secouer la tête en entendant le plan de la princesse mais il se contenta de hausser un sourcil, sans rien dire.

Ils se mirent tous en route. Zoro trainant Chopper et Kate faisant de même avec Balto. Non seulement ce dernier avait chaud mais en plus le sable était brulant pour ses pattes. Kate observa avec amusement Chopper s'énervait contre Usopp quand il lui dit d'enlever sa fourrure. Ils commencèrent ensuite à se battre pour l'eau avant de se remettre en route. Vivi était inquiète par leur attitude mais Kate et Zoro étaient soulagés, c'était comme ça qu'ils se comportaient à bord du Merry, juste pas à propos des mêmes choses.

La nuit finit par tomber et ils s'arrêtèrent et firent un feu. La température avait beaucoup diminué au plus grand plaisir de deux des leurs. Chopper servit de bouillotte pour Usopp, Zoro et Luffy, Balto lui se serrant contre Kate, elle entendit le commentaire de Vivi par rapport au fait que Luffy n'était pas respecté comme un capitaine quand elle parla à Ace. Elle attendit la réponse d'Ace et sourit en apprenant que Luffy avait toujours été comme ça.

"Tu sais Vivi tu as tort sur un point." Kate

"Oh, comment ça ?" Vivi

"Quand tu as dis qu'on ne respectait pas Luffy. C'est pas vrai, on le respecte. Juste pas de manière vraiment conventionnelle." Kate

Elle se leva ensuite et alla se coucher, Balto à sa suite, Vivi et Nami venant la rejoindre un peu plus tard.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par Luffy montrant une crevette à Usopp et Chopper, elle se leva curieuse pour découvrir que c'était un scorpion, Vivi avait oublié de leur dire.

Elle dut ensuite se mettre à l'abri, une tempête de sable arrivait. Après un moment elle les laissa tranquille. Une fois qu'ils avaient tout expliqué à ceux qui dormaient encore, ils se remirent en route.

Luffy avait faim et après avoir harcelé Sanji puis Vivi, on lui répondit qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour manger au prochain rochers. Il voulait du coup qu'on augmente la cadence et pour cela voulait jouer à Chifoumi, le gagnant devrait porter tous les sacs. Ils s'exécutèrent ensuite et Luffy gagna.

Il dut donc porter toutes les affaires.

"Qu'est ce que c'est lourd. Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud. C'est lourd. Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte puisque j'ai gagné à pierre feuille ciseau ?" Luffy

"Justement parce que tu as gagné." Sanji

"Hein ?"Luffy

"A pierre feuille ciseaux." Sanji

"C'est toi qui as dit que le gagnant porterait tout capitaine." Kate

"Fais attention à nos affaires." Nami

Luffy trainait derrière eux, jusqu'au moment où Usopp dit qu'il voyait des rochers droit devant. Là il se mit à foncer les laissant dans sa poussière.

"Ouah, il est rapide.." Usopp

"Ouais c'est son estomac je suis sûre." Kate dit les faisant tous rire un peu

Ils le virent quelques minutes plus tard revenir en courant vers eux.

"C'est horrible !" Luffy "Il y a pleins d'oiseaux qui peuvent plus voler. Ils sont gravement blessés. Chopper !"

Le petit renne descendit de la civière que Zoro trainait et se mit à courir pour aller soigner les oiseaux.

"Des oiseaux. Hey Luffy attends j'espère que t'as pas laissé nos provisions là bas." Vivi

Ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver aux rochers pour découvrir que leurs affaires n'étaient plus là et qu'il n'y avait pas d'oiseau non plus.

"Toutes nos affaires ont disparu." Zoro

"Ce sont eux qui les ont pris."Vivi

"Je vous dis la vérité juste là il y avait des oiseaux qui étaient en train de mourir. " Luffy

"Je suis responsable. J'aurai du vous en parler hérons de malheur sont des voleurs du désert. Ils roulent les voyageurs pour piquer leur provisions."Vivi

"Quoi ?"Luffy

"Ils ont fait semblant d'être blessés. Alors c'est une escroquerie non ?" Usopp

"Oui une escroquerie." Vivi

"Mince je me suis fait rouler." Luffy

Sanji l'attrapa par le col de sa tenue.

"Luffy je suis désolé mais c'est le dernier de nos soucis. Dans les sacs il y avait de quoi tenir pendant trois jours. Pourquoi tu te les ai fait voler par des oiseaux en plein milieu du désert hein ?" Sanji "Tout le monde se retrouve les mains vides on a tout perdu. Comment est ce qu'on va faire pour traverser le désert sans eaux ni nourriture ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse puisque je me suis fait escroquer ?" Luffy

Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer Kate intervint.

"Les gars ça suffit. Sanji je me serai surement fait avoir aussi, si j'avais trouvé des oiseaux mourant j'aurai surement pas pensé à nos provisions. Juste à Chopper. Calme toi s'insulter ne servira à rien." Kate

"Kate a raison. Commencez pas"Zoro

A eux deux ils réussirent à les séparer et ils se calmèrent. Ils s'assirent ensuite pour se reposer.

"Je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir. La situation est pas désespérée. Oublions ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?" Zoro

"Oui le simple fait d'y penser me donne méga soif." Usopp

Soudain ils virent les oiseaux blancs en train de les narguer avec leur eau et leurs provisions. Luffy se mit de suite à leur poursuite pour les récupérer.

"Luffy non n'y va pas." Vivi

"Quelle tête de mule." Sanji

Mais ils eurent beau appeler Luffy, il ne les entendait soit pas, soit il les ignora.

Ils attendaient son retour impatiemment, craignant qu'il ne se soit perdu en chemin.

"Je pars à sa recherche." Zoro

"Je t'accompagne." Sanji

"Moi aussi." Kate

"Non reste là, on sait pas quel danger peut attaquer les autres en notre absence." Zoro

"Ok, ça marche." Kate répondit après un moment de réflexion

Les deux hommes allaient se mettre en route quand Ace parla.

"Je suis vraiment désolé vous savez. Mon frère a agi sans réfléchir, il vous crée bien des problèmes." Ace

"T'inquiètes pas Ace, c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude. Et il est là pour nous en cas de besoin aussi." Kate

"Vous vous en occupez alors." Usopp dit à Zoro et Sanji

"Ouais." Sanji

Tout d'un coup le sol se mit à trembler et Balto à aboyer. Ils entendirent la voix de Luffy, et ils le virent vite arriver sur un chameau, le sable semblait le poursuivre.

"Tu as vu on dirait que quelque chose le poursuit." Sanji

"Je ne vois pas ce que c'est. J'ai l'impression que c'est dans le sable." Zoro

Ils virent vite de quoi il s'agissait : un énorme monstre violet.

"C'est énorme." Usopp et Chopper

"Qu'est ce que c'est encore ?" Zoro

"C'est un lézard géant." Vivi "C'est le lézard géant du désert, en général il se cache dans le sable et attends sa proie. Il a des griffes et des dents extrêmement acérées mais il s'en sert rarement. Il est tellement grand que la plupart du temps il gobe sa proie d'un seul coup."

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi il a besoin de se planquer." Kate

"Celui là alors c'est un vrai génie dans l'art de s'attirer des ennuis."Ace

"Ouais, mais bon ça rend les choses intéressantes." Kate

"A mon avis le chameau ne fait pas partie des ennuis." Sanji

"J'aimerai bien savoir sous quelle étoile il est né pour s'attirer d'aussi gros problèmes." Zoro

Lui et Sanji partirent ensuite à l'attaque du monstre. Ils observèrent ensuite les trois tuer l'énorme lézard.

"Vous avez été dur avec lui." Usopp

"Quand ils s'y mettent à plusieurs j'ai presque de la sympathie pour ses horribles monstres." Nami

"Au moins on aura pas de problème pour les vivres." Kate

Balto se mit ensuite à grogner derrière eux, les poussant tous à se retourner un lézard était là, juste à côté.

"Il y en a un autre ?" Nami

"Ah oui ? Ça vous surprend ?Je vous ai pas dit que les lézards géants du désert chassent toujours à deux ?" Vivi

"Non tu l'as pas dit." Usopp, Chopper et Nami

"Ouais t'a oublié ce léger détail." Kate dit en se levant du rocher

Elle sortit ses saï en même temps qu'Ace se tournait vers le lézard.

"Ça commence à devenir pénible. Kate t'en pense quoi on se le fait à deux ?" Ace

"Très volontiers." Kate "Mais est ce que t'es capable de quelque chose sans ton feu ?"

"Un défi ? Ok on se le fait et sans mes pouvoirs." Ace accepta en rigolant

Kate dut reconnaître qu'il était fort même sans fruit du démon, à eux deux ils eurent vite fait de s'en charger, brisant la nuque du lézard avec une attaque commune, le tuant sur le coup.

"Je reconnais même sans fruit tu sais te battre." Kate dit une fois qu'ils eurent tué le monstre

"Merci, t'es douée avec tes saï." Ace

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les autres, Vivi, Nami, Usopp et Chopper étaient totalement choqués, Balto lui pour la première fois depuis son arrivée lécha la main à Ace.

"Il dit merci d'avoir aidé mon amie." Chopper "Content que tu sois avec nous."

Ace rigola et caressa la tête de Balto après avoir obtenu son accord.

Luffy et les autres arrivèrent ensuite et ils commencèrent leur repas de lézard géant, Sanji se servant de la roche pour cuire la viande.

"Dis donc c'est quoi ce chameau ?" Zoro

"J'en sais rien, je suis tombé dessus quand je poursuivais les oiseaux. Il était sur le point de se faire dévorer par une plante bizarre." Luffy

"Il n'a pas l'air sauvage." Nami

"Non, d'ailleurs il a même une selle." Vivi

Chopper s'approcha ensuite du chameau et les deux se regardèrent un moment.

"Oui, c'est toi j'en étais sur." Chopper

Une conversation commença alors entre les deux, apparemment Chopper le connaissait, le chameau l'avait aidé quand il était sorti par accident de Nanohana.

"C'est super, je pourrai le monter. Ce serait drôlement plus confortable." Usopp

"Oui, il peut nous donner un coup de main. On tient facilement à deux là dessus." Sanji

"Et puis dans le désert c'est normal d'avoir un chameau." Zoro

"Je le monte en premier." Luffy

Il tenta de monter mais le chameau le mordit.

"Je suis un chameau indépendant qui aime la liberté par dessus tout. Merci de m'avoir sauvé lorsque ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. D'accord pour transporter des vivres mais par principe je ne laisse pas les hommes me monter." Chopper traduisit

Le chameau s'attirant ainsi la colère de Usopp, Sanji et Luffy qui se mirent à lui taper dessus. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini Nami s'approcha.

"Oh pauvre chou, je suis navrée que mes compagnons se conduisent aussi mal, tu es un brave chameau comment est ce que tu t'appelles ?"Nami

Le chameau avait des cœurs dans les yeux.

"Tête de mule." Luffy

"Idiot." Sanji

"Couillon." Usopp

"Pervers." Kate

"Bon d'accord ce sera Long cils." Nami déclara en montant sur la selle

"Difficile de trouver un nom encore plus bizarre." Zoro

Nami réussit ensuite à convaincre Vivi de monter, elle proposa ensuite à Kate qui refusa. Nami fit ensuite avancer le chameau sous les "chameau lubrique" des garçons et de Balto.

Elle guida ensuite Long cils qui partit d'un pas vif, sans attendre les autres, qui durent se mettre presque à courir pour ne pas perdre la trace.

Kate et Ace étaient en tête, Balto marchant près de Luffy, ils discutaient de tout et de rien pour passer le temps quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient perdu les traces de Nami et Vivi mais qu'en plus ils avaient perdu les autres.

"Merde, quelle galère." Kate

"Où ont-ils bien pu passer ?" Ace

"La question est plutôt comment on va pouvoir les retrouver ?" Kate

"Pas faux. On continue à marcher, on finira bien par les trouver." Ace proposa

N'ayant pas de meilleure idée Kate acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur route.

"Dis moi t'avais pas l'air emballé par le projet que Vivi nous a dit quand on était à Elmar." Ace "Pourquoi ?"

"Je crois juste qu'elle ait un peu trop optimiste c'est tout." Kate

"Comment ça ?" Ace

"Elle a pas de preuves, juste sa parole. Et si la fille du roi, la fille de l'homme qu'on accuse, venait me trouver quand j'étais le chef du camp opposé à son père, pour blâmer quelqu'un d'autre de tous les problèmes du royaume. Ben j'aurai quelques doutes. Mais bon, j'en sais rien.." Kate

"Pourquoi tu dis rien ?" Ace

"Ça servirait à rien. C'est son seul espoir à ses yeux. Elle s'y accrochera en niant tous les obstacles jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus le choix." Kate

"C'est vrai que ça correspond à ce que j'ai vu d'elle jusque là." Ace

"Ben ouais, elle a quitté son pays pour risquer sa vie en infiltrant Baroque Works. Tout cela dans l'unique but de stopper la guerre civile, elle a trop mis en jeu pour changer d'idée maintenant." Kate

"T'as pas entendu un truc ?" Ace

"Si. Qu'est ce ça .. "Kate n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase un scorpion géant sortit du sable, juste devant eux

"Toi tu cherches les ennuis. Ça te dérange si je m'en charge ?" Ace

"Non non vas y." Kate

Il le crama en une seule attaque.

"C'était rapide." Kate

"Ouais, faut retrouver les autres." Ace

"Ouais, allons y." Kate

"Tu te fais pas de soucis ?" Ace

"Pourquoi ?" Kate

"Pour ton équipage." Ace

"Non, ils sont capables de se débrouiller seuls. J'ai confiance." Kate

Ace eut un sourire mais ne put répondre une créature étrange se trouvait sur leur chemin, ça marchait sur ses pattes arrières et son dos était bleu. Il leur bloquait le passage en restant devant eux.

Kate finit par se reculer un peu pour observer la scène c'était vraiment très drôle, elle prit quelques photos avant que la créature vit le scorpion et se soumit à Ace, les laissant monter sur elle.

"Ça te fait rire ?" Ace demanda une fois que Kate fut installé devant lui, il la tenait avec un bras à la taille

"Oui, la situation était plutôt amusante." Kate

"Tu aimes rire non ?" Ace

"Quoi ?" Kate

"Ouais je t'ai observé et tu souris souvent." Ace "Même quand les choses ont pas vraiment l'air amusantes."

"C'est à cause de Luffy." Kate

"A cause de Luffy ? Tu as des sentiments pour mon frère." Ace

Kate explosa de rire en entendant cette question.

"Non, Luffy est mon ami, un petit frère peut être, mais certainement pas autre chose." Kate

"Ah, alors pourquoi c'est sa faute ?" Ace

"Pas tellement sa faute plus que grâce à lui. Je suis la troisième membre de l'équipage, juste après Zoro et avant Nami. Quand Luffy et Zoro m'ont trouvé j'étais une esclave depuis deux ans. Ils m'ont aidé à me libérer de mes chaines autant physiques que les autres. Peu à peu j'ai réussi à retrouver le sourire, quand je souris ou que je ris ça me rappelle que je suis dans une nouvelle vie à présent. Que j'ai plus de raison de pleurer." Kate

"D'accord. C'est pour le cuistot que tu as des sentiments pas vrai ?" Ace la taquina

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça?" Kate

"Autre que ta réaction j'ai vu les regards que vous vous lanciez." Ace

"J'étais juste surprise et Sanji est un flirt il regarde toutes les filles." Kate

"Hum hum si tu le dis." Ace

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Kate

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse je croyais que tu l'aimais pas." Ace

"Oh ouais t'es bien le frère de Luffy, tu peux vraiment être agaçant." Kate

"Hey, j'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel commentaire." Ace

Ils se chamaillèrent pour rien pendant un moment.

"Ok, j'aime Sanji. Satisfait ?" Kate

"Yep, j'aime bien avoir raison. Il t'aime aussi tu sais."Ace

"Non, pas vraiment en tout cas. Juste comme une femme parmi les autres." Kate nia

"Si je te prouvais que tu avais tort ?" Ace

"Comment tu ferais ça ?" Kate

"Je vais le rendre suis sur qu'il réagira bien plus violemment que si c'était une autre femme." Ace

"Non, non. Premièrement tu n'as pas à t'en mêler deuxièmement ça servirait à rien et en plus ce serait pas sympa pour Sanji." Kate

"J'ai envie et puis je l'ai décidé donc tu peux rien dire. Et puis il te le fait tout le temps non ?"Ace

"Sauf qu'il le fait pas exprès et qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça me fait." Kate

"Ben si tu as raison et qu'il ne ressent rien alors y a pas de soucis à se faire."Ace

"Je vais pas gagner là pas vrai ?" Kate

"Non." Ace

"Fais ce que tu veux." Kate

Après ça et voyant la nuit qui commençait à tomber les deux commencèrent à être inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où était les autres et aucune piste. Ils avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se préparer à passer la nuit sans les autres.

Ils arrêtèrent leur lézard et s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre pour que Kate ait pas trop froid, Ace ayant mangé le Pyro fruit n'avait aucun problème par rapport au froid.

Ils repartirent avec les premières lumières du jour, le lézard à deux pattes toujours avec eux comme monture.

"Ace regarde un village." Kate

"Ouais allons y, les autres y seront peut être." Ace

Ils y allèrent et soudain Ace se mit à avancer bien plus vite, il avait senti de la nourriture.

"Ouais aucun doute t'es bien son frère." Kate

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison où des gens se faisant passer pour l'armée rebelle profitaient des habitants. Ils étaient en panique parce que des pirates du sable avaient été repéré. Ils voulaient s'enfuir. Tout à leur panique ils ne virent donc pas les deux pirates, leur attention sur eux une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé le lézard. Ace ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre à table et après un peu d'hésitation Kate suivit son exemple.

"A votre place je serai mort de honte, se faire passer pour des gars de l'armée rebelle quand on est aussi trouillard c'est dégueulasse ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. De grands garçons comme vous. Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage non?" Ace

"Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'ils en aient et ça a pas l'air d'être le cas. Ils ont surtout l'air d'être une bande de lâches." Kate commenta

"Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Occupez vous de vos affaires." un des gars

Ils les insultèrent ensuite de voleur de bouffe, Ace commença à être agacé et leur donna une correction sauf le chef qui n'avait pas tenté de les attaquer.

"Je sais on aurait pas du mentir aux villageois c'est mal, pardonnez nous de toute évidence vous n'êtes pas un homme ordinaire et votre amie n'a pas l'air faible non plus. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir on a aucune chance face aux pirates du désert ils sont redoutables. Alors je vous en supplie aidez nous." leur chef demanda en s'agenouillant devant Ace

"T'en pense quoi Kate ?" Ace

"J'ai pas de problème avec ça." Kate

"Ok on va vous aider mais à une seule condition." Ace

"Oui tout ce que vous voudrez." le chef

Lorsque Ace et Kate repartirent du village ils avaient des vivres et de l'eau.

"Génial, comme ça quand on retrouvera les autres ça facilitera la traversée." Kate

"Ouais." Ace "En plus je doute que ces pirates du désert soient vraiment un défi."

"On verra bien." Kate

Ils étaient de nouveau sur leur créature étrange quand ils virent des formes au loin et tout d'un coup Kate entendit un aboiement. Une fois plus proche ils virent les autres, Luffy courant vers eux, et Sanji retenant Balto. Quoiqu'une fois qu'il vit que Kate était là il lâcha le chien qui arriva à toute vitesse précédant le cuistot qui était juste derrière.

"Je comprends mieux c'était vous les pirates du désert." Ace

Ace descendit du lézard puis aida Kate à faire de même, Luffy les ayant rejoint entre temps. Quelques secondes plus tard Kate était au sol, en train de se faire lécher le visage par Balto. Sanji l'aida vite à se relever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Oh Kate chérie tu m'as tellement manqué. J'étais fou d'inquiétude." Sanji

"T'avais pas à t'en faire, j'étais pas toute seule." Kate

"Ben ouais, j'étais là pour la protéger." Ace dit tout en mettant son bras au dessus des épaules de la jeune femme "Et regardez on vous a apporté une petite surprise. De la nourriture et de l'eau à volonté."

Sanji avait l'air furieux, ne sortant de sa transe que quand Nami le bouscula pour sauter dans les bras de Kate, suivi par Vivi qui fut moins enthousiaste. Les autres exprimèrent tous leur soulagement et leur joie à retrouver la jeune femme.

Une fois fait ils exprimèrent ensuite leur contentement envers la nourriture qu'ils apportaient.

"J'ai quand même une petite question Ace, Kate. Vous n'avez pas plus d'argent que nous. Comment avez vous fait ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez volé toutes ces provisions au village." Vivi

"Bien sûr que non, voyons ces des gars de l'armée rebelle qui m'en ont fait cadeau." Ace

En voyant les autres réagir à la nouvelle et sachant que c'était eux qu'ils cherchaient Kate intervint.

"Pas la vrai armée rebelle Vivi. Ce sont des gens qui se font passer pour les membres de la vrai." Kate

"Ouais on voyait bien que c'était des imposteurs. Des amateurs complets." Ace

"Des imposteurs comment ça ?" Nami

"Ils crient sur tous les toits qu'ils font partie de l'armée rebelle et se font passer pour les protecteurs du village. Tous les habitants sont tombés dans le panneau. Ces gars ont le village à leur pied maintenant. Alors qu'en réalité ce ne sont que de vulgaires bandits." Ace

"On ne s'improvise pas soldat comme ça, ils finiront forcément par se faire démasquer." Nami

"Tu parles, il suffit de prononcer les mots armée rebelle pour faire fuir tous les brigands de la région. Ils détallent comme des lapins. C'est plutôt pratique pour eux." Ace "Cette bande de naze récolte les honneurs, la gloire et la nourriture sans lever le petit doigt."

"L'armée rebelle n'a rien d'une bande de brigand, ce n'est pas non plus le moyen de s'attirer des honneurs." Vivi

"Bon Vivi qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu veux qu'on leur donne une petite leçon ?" Sanji

"Attendez c'est vrai qu'il y a pas beaucoup de différence entre de simples brigands et cette bandes d'imposteur, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est extorquer les villageois mais le fait est que le village n'a justement subi aucune attaque depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Tu veux toujours les arrêter ?" Ace

"Ace un peu de tact voyons. Tu pourrais faire attention tu sais ce que Vivi ressent." Sanji dit sèchement "Je pense qu'on préférait tous voir ces gars hors des murs du village."

"Faites ce que vous voulez, je donnais juste mon avis." Ace

"Faut pas oublier qu'on est pressé. On sait pas quand Crocodile mettra son plan en action." Kate

"Tu es de son côté ?" Sanji s'écria

"Je suis du côté de personne je veux juste régler le problème de l'armée rebelle et de Baroque Works. Et c'est pas en faisant dégager quatre pauvres types qui assurent un minimum de sécurité à un village que ça nous fera avancer." Kate

"En ces temps difficiles, l'état ne peut pas être partout à la fois c'est une réalité. Ce n'est pas forcément un mal que les villages organisent eux mêmes leur défense certains ne pourront compter que sur ça." Vivi

"Tu es sure ?" Nami

"Oui mais avant ces soit disant rebelles vont devoir passer un petit test." Vivi

"Comment ça ?" Nami

"Réfléchissez c'est une chance unique qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer. Oui si ces gens ont vraiment l'intention de protéger le village peu importe qu'ils se fassent passer pour des soldats de l'armée rebelle du moment que mon peuple est sain et sauf." Vivi

"Je comprends, tu veux dire que tu veux tester leur courage en fait." Ace

"Exactement, et d'ailleurs j'ai besoin de vous." Vivi "J'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi si vous êtes d'accord."

Tous donnèrent leur accord, il fut décidé que Kate et Balto attendraient un peu à l'écart avec la nourriture, pas la peine de risquer d'en renverser.

Ace alla encourager les imposteurs, pendant que les garçons de l'équipage les menaçaient.

Elle vit tout le monde courir dans sa direction, Vivi était d'accord pour leur confier le village. Ils pouvaient continuer leur route.


	19. Chapter 19

Ils continuaient à marcher dans le désert, Luffy et Usopp se disputant par rapport à l'eau, Kate qui après quelques discussions avait réussi à convaincre Sanji de la laisser tirer la civière pour Balto, Chopper toujours dans sa civière tirée par Zoro.

Luffy et Sanji se disputèrent aussi, Sanji portait une gourde pour les filles et Luffy la voulait. Kate surveillait que Balto boive régulièrement et elle observa avec un sourire Zoro faire de même avec Chopper.

* * *

Sanji en avait marre, chaque fois qu'il voulait parler un peu à Kate il la trouvait avec Ace, soit ils discutaient, soit il avait un bras autour d'elle, ça le rendait fou de rage. Et cet abruti le savait avec son sourire en coin. Alors il se défoulait sur les autres quand il l'agaçait et fumait plus que d'habitude. Il put se défouler un peu plus sérieusement quand un scorpion les attaqua il s'en chargea lui même, mais dut laisser Ace se charger de la partie cuisson pour qu'ils puissent manger.

Il décida d'aller amener une des pattes du scorpion aux deux jeunes femmes sur le chameau mais Nami se contenta de leur crier dessus pour leur dire de s'activer. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Ils avaient passé la nuit à la belle étoile à l'abri des rochers. Ils venaient de finir le petit déjeuner et Usopp et Luffy jugeaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu assez. Luffy allant même jusqu'à voler dans l'assiette de Zoro. Un petit déjeuner habituel en somme.

Tous étaient prêts à partir, sauf Luffy et Zoro qui étaient en train de se battre pour le morceau que Luffy avait déjà avalé après l'avoir volé à Zoro. Le combat s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Nami s'en mêla, c'était l'heure de partir. Mais juste quand elle avait réussi à les arrêter Luffy se mit à courir plus loin dans les rochers après de la viande ...

Ace le suivant pour éviter qu'ils perdent Luffy, encore...

Quand soudain Kate et les autre entendirent un coup de feu. Ils allèrent voir ce qui se passait pour trouver Ace avec deux enfants. L'un des deux avait une arme, mais quand ils arrivèrent ils observèrent, celui qui avait l'air d'être l'ainé, la laisser tomber et se précipiter vers Ace.

"Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. Voilà en fait il s'agit d'un homme que je veux à tout prix rattraper. Et si vous l'arrêtez je vous promets de vous payer un million de berries." l'enfant

"Un million de berries ?" Nami

"Seulement je pourrais pas vous payer tout de suite. Mais ma parole d'honneur que je paierai quand je serai grand." l'enfant "Dites vous voulez bien ? Tenez c'est lui."

Il sortit une photo pour la montrer à Ace.

"Mon petit frère et moi on est parti de Badland pour suivre ses traces et le rattraper." l'ainé

"Ah oui, mais c'est qui exactement ?" Usopp

"Scorpion, un chasseur de prime." l'ainé

"Un chasseur de prime ?" Zoro

"Et on peut savoir pour quelles raisons vous poursuivez un chasseur de prime ?" Nami

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et semblaient hésiter à répondre.

"Moi aussi j'aimerai lui mettre la main dessus." Ace "Je vous l'apprends peut être mais Barbe Noire a déjà été battu par un homme. Cet homme c'est Scorpion. En fait si je me rends à Yuba c'est justement pour le voir."

"Comment ? Il a battu Barbe Noire ?" l'équipage sauf Kate

"Mais pourquoi tu le chercherais alors ? Il l'aurait livré à la marine non ?" Kate

"Je voudrais justement en savoir plus. C'est pour ça que je le cherche." Ace

"Ce gars sur la photo ?" Usopp

"Je te rappelle Luffy ou ça va ?" Kate

La question causa tout le monde de réfléchir un instant. Ouais Luffy non plus était pas intimidant, c'était peut être la même chose pour ce type.

"Je veux rencontrer cet homme pour m'en assurer vous voyez ?" Ace

"Oui Ace tu veux savoir pour sur si tu dois continuer ta traque." Kate

"Exactement." Ace

Les enfants semblaient surpris en entendant son nom, encore plus la confirmation qu'il était bel et bien Ace aux Poings Ardents.

Ils virent ensuite Ace se lever du rocher pour regarder au loin.

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche Ace ?"

"Deux hommes avec un oiseau." Ace

Balto se mit ensuite à aboyer au même moment que Chopper reniflait l'air.

"Ils arrivent." Chopper

Quelques instants plus tard ils virent en effet Scorpion sur un oiseau gravir une colline de sable. Cela pour interpeller Ace et le défier en duel. Juste après Luffy sortit sa tête de derrière Scorpion.

Ace ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Scorpion.

"C'est pas vrai, qu'il est bête." l'ainé

"C'est votre père pas vrai ?" Kate

"Comment tu as su ?" l'ainé

"Intuition." Kate

Leur échange était passé inaperçu. Luffy venait en effet de déclarer que Scorpion voulait se battre pour de vrai et qu'Ace ne devait pas se retenir.

"J'en ai pas l'intention. En fait j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Enlève toi de là Luffy." Ace

Luffy sauta de l'oiseau au moment où Scorpion chargea. Ace se lança à sa rencontre. Scorpion lui envoya un filet d'acier mais Ace le repoussa avec ses flammes, le renvoyant droit à l'expéditeur qui fut brulé au passage. Il se releva presque de suite, puis s'arma avec un fusil tirant de la neige comprimé. Ace se poussa hors du chemin du premier tir et évita les deux autres, s'approchant suffisamment se Scorpion pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

"C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Et bien sur tu n'as jamais battu Barbe Noire, en te vantant de cet exploit tu espérais que je me montre, c'est bien ça ?" Ace

"Ouais et alors, c'était pas un mauvais calcul." Scorpion

Il commença ensuite à parler de lui montrer sa véritable force.

"Ça peut pas continuer je t'en prie papa arrête." l'ainé

Les deux enfants se précipitèrent ensuite vers leur père. Ils lui demandaient d'arrêter, qu'il avait aucune chance. Leur père leur expliqua ensuite qu'il avait juste voulu leur montrer que tout était possible.

"Tous les hommes devraient avoir un rêve qui les éclaire et je vais vous dire même si la vie est parfois pesante il ne faut pas abandonner mais résister, il faut vivre chaque jour avec le sourire, aussi longtemps que vous vous battrez pour que l'impossible devienne possible, la vie sera un paradis. C'est important pour moi de vous dire tout ça même si je dois risquer ma vie. Ouais résistez et la solution viendra." Scorpion dit en se relevant

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" l'ainé

"Regardez bien, vous allez voir l'âme intrépide de votre père. Non je ne serai pas vaincu pas tant que mon rêve continuera à bruler en moi." Scorpion

Il remontait la colline, il demanda ensuite à son oiseau de lui donner son bazooka, avec il visa Ace, il avait allumé la mèche, mais ses enfants encerclèrent sa taille. Ils étaient en larmes et ils suppliaient leur père de rester avec eux, s'excusant de ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Scorpion craqua et balança son bazooka en arrière pour prendre ses fils dans ses bras. Le bazooka percuta un des rochers et lâcha un boulet étrange qui percuta le haut du rocher, des rocs commencèrent à tomber sur la petite famille. Luffy se précipita mais Ace s'en chargea à sa place. Et avec un coup de poing de son pouvoir il repoussa les rocs qui tombaient et détruisit le reste du grand rocher.

La famille allait bien, Scorpion était juste un peu amoché par les gravas qu'il avait pris pour ses fils. Ils allaient retourner à Badland ensemble.

Le soleil se couchait et Ace partait. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester, il devait retrouver Barbe Noire.

Il donna à Luffy une feuille blanche en lui disant d'en prendre soin et de la garder, c'est ce qui leur permettrait de se retrouver.

"Faut me comprendre aussi, avec un petit frère pareil, je me fais pas mal de soucis. Je sais qu'il a le don de vous mettre dans la panade mais je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui." Ace dit en s'inclinant.

Il s'approcha ensuite et pris Kate dans ses bras.

"J'ai raison, tu verras." Ace lui murmura à l'oreille avant de la relacher

"On verra, merci pour tout Ace." Kate

"Luffy, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra ce serra dans les hautes sphères de la piraterie." Ace

"Ouais." Luffy

"Toi aussi tu seras au top." Ace

Juste après ils entendirent les enfants de Scorpion leur dirent au revoir dans l'autre direction, ils se retournèrent pour leur faire signe et quand ils regardèrent pour voir Ace ensuite il était parti et il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

"On le reverra." Luffy

* * *

Ils avaient quitté Ace la veille et avait pris la route tôt le matin même, ils marchaient depuis un moment quand tout à coup Luffy commença à se comporter étrangement. Il avait apparemment mangé un cactus hallucinogène, il avait déjà fait le coup quand Kate avait été perdue avec Ace. Nami demanda à Chopper d'intervenir mais cette journée était bien plus chaude qu'auparavant, il était pas en état de bouger.

Zoro alla s'en charger forcé par Nami, il tirait Chopper avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis Nami décida qu'ils devaient reprendre la route. Sanji déclara qu'ils auraient qu'à suivre les traces de pas.

"En plus ils seraient pas bon pour nous aussi de rester immobile en plein soleil avec cette chaleur." Kate remarqua

Ils se mirent en route, en espérant que tout irait bien.

Un moment plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans des ruines, ils décidèrent de faire une pause, Nami en pouvait plus, Usopp non plus d'ailleurs il s'était effondré dès que possible.

"J'en peux plus cette marche m'a épuisé." Nami

"T'as un sacré culot. De quelle marche tu parles ? T'étais sur le chameau." Usopp "Moi j'ai du marcher toute la journée."

"C'est vrai merci Longs cils." Nami "Vivi ?"

"Est ce que Luffy saura nous retrouver ?" Vivi

"Ne te fais aucun soucis pour eux, on s'est arrêté sur une hauteur, on peut nous voir a des kilomètres." Nami

"Si tu en es sure." Vivi

"Tu dois arrêter de te faire autant de soucis pour tout le monde je te l'ai déjà dit." Kate

"Dis on arrivera dans combien de temps à Yuba ?" Nami

"Si on conserve notre rythme de marche et que nous ne trainons pas dans ses ruines je dirai que nous y serons cette nuit." Vivi

"Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt." Nami

"Ce sont les ruines d'une ancienne cité ?" Sanji

"Oui, ce sont parmi les plus anciens vestiges du royaume. C'est ici qu'ai né le berceau de notre civilisation. Il y a des milliers d'années." Vivi "Depuis de nombreuses nations sont apparues avant de disparaître. Au cours de l'histoire, les populations ont fuit la sécheresse ou la guerre. Résultat il y a des vestiges comme celui ci disséminé un peu partout. Certaines de ses ruines conservent encore tout leur mystère. Celle ci notamment."

"Le temps a passé et les états se sont succédés jusqu'à la fondation du royaume actuel. Eh oui, ainsi va l'histoire. Même les dynasties les plus glorieuses finissent par disparaître un jour où l'autre. C'est comme ça." Sanji dit en s'asseyant à côté de Kate

"Sanji." Nami

"Pardon, je suis désolé Vivi, ce n'est pas ce que je ... Tu vois c'était .. enfin une façon de parler." Sanji

"Ce n'est rien, en ce moment je me pose la question moi aussi. Qu'est ce qu'un pays ? Même si les dirigeants changent le peuple lui continu à vivre de la même façon. La culture, les coutumes ne changent pas pour autant . Dans ses conditions je me demande si cela a vraiment un sens de vouloir défendre un état. Ce n'est peut être pas ça qu'il faut protéger mais quelque chose de plus important. J'y pense souvent surtout depuis que nous avons rencontré les pirates des sables et que nous nous sommes rendus au village où stationnaient les faux rebelles.. Je suis désolée, je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis.. Je n'ai pas encore de réponses à ces questions mais à présent je sais ce que je dois faire. Un conflit inutile est prêt à éclater, et c'est Baroque Works qui tire les ficelle. Je dois savoir ce qu'il en est. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Je ne veux pas que ce pays courre à sa perte, je me fiche des traces que je laisserai dans l'histoire. Je ne laisserai jamais Crocodile atteindre son but." Vivi

"Bon on y va ?" Usopp dit en se relevant

"Ca y est ? Tu es reposé Usopp ?" Vivi

"Je me suis même trop reposé, je n'arrive plus à contrôler toute mon énergie." Usopp

"N'importe quoi." Sanji dit en voyant les jambes d'Usopp tremblaient

"La ferme, moi je te dis je récupère très vite. Je vais vous montrer la force de caractère dont je suis capable. Il n'est pas né le mec qui me mettra à genoux."Usopp

Sanji lui donna un coup à l'arrière des jambes, recevant une claque sur la tête par Kate, avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aider Usopp à se relever.

"On y va Vivi." Nami

"Et Luffy ?"Vivi

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'est mis en tête de battre Crocodile et il le fera. Quand il a quelque chose dans la tête il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant."Nami

"Courage Usopp, quand on arrivera à Yuba je te ferai un massage pour aider tes muscles." Kate

"Merci Kate, tu es la meilleure." Usopp

"Kate chérie.." Sanji

"Oui Sanji, je le ferai pour tout le monde je pense. On en aura besoin." Kate "Et Vivi, ne t'excuse pas de te poser ce genre de question, ça et ta détermination font que tu es un personne de la noblesse que je peux respecter. Enfin ça et le fait que tu aies réussi à faire bégayer Sanji, c'était sublime."

Vivi en fut totalement bouche bée, mais un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré la situation. Les autres riaient également, même Sanji et ils se remirent en route.

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et Usopp était à la traîne, Kate aurait bien voulu l'aider mais elle tirait déjà Balto.

"Tu es à la traîne Usopp, je croyais que tu devais me montrer ce que c'était un homme un vrai." Sanji

"Arrête Sanji, le pauvre." Kate

"Je parlais de l'état d'esprit pas de l'état du corps." Usopp dit en soufflant lourdement

"Accroche toi, nous ne sommes plus très loin." Nami

Ils attendaient qu'Usopp les rejoigne.

"Vous êtes incroyables. C'est vrai je crois que je l'ai réalisé à Little Garden." Vivi"Comment faites vous pour avoir une telle confiance les uns envers les autres ?"

"Comment on fait ?" Nami "Ben j'en sais rien, je me pose pas la question."

"Je crois que c'est plus instinctif qu'autre chose. On commence aussi à connaître les capacités de chacun." Kate

"C'est ça qui est incroyable, c'est très rare une confiance absolue entre coéquipier." Vivi

"J'en sais rien, mais peut être que c'est parce qu'on sait bien que chacun d'entre nous essaye de faire de son mieux." Nami " Je me souviens qu'un jour Luffy m'a dit sur l'île où nous nous sommes rencontrés qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, il a même dit pour moi c'est ça un équipage de pirate. Je suis d'accord, on est un peu limité quand on est seul dans son coin même pour faire les choses auxquelles on tient le plus. On a toujours besoin des autres pour ce que cela fonctionne il faut aussi que tout le monde s'entraide et si chacun y met du sien alors tout devient possible."

"Je pense que la confiance absolue de Luffy aide les choses, parce que quand j'ai rencontré Luffy et Zoro j'ai eu l'impression que tout était possible et pour le moment ils m'ont pas encore prouvé tort." Kate "Et j'espère être comme eux dans un sens."

"Tu l'es, crois moi, quand je vous ai rencontré c'était étrange mais j'avais l'impression d'être devant des gens invincibles." Nami "On t'a pas saoulé j'espère."

"Au contraire." Vivi

"Parce que je crois qu'on doit un peu dire des bêtises avec cette chaleur." Nami

Balto qui s'était mis à marcher maintenant que la chaleur avait commencé à baisser se mit soudain à aboyer et à courir, ils regardèrent dans la direction où il allait pour le voir sauter sur Luffy, Zoro et Chopper. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et Luffy avait l'air toujours surexcité, Zoro excédé et Chopper épuisé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, après un accident avec le bout de papier d'Ace et le chameau, Nami le fixa sur le chapeau de Luffy.

"Il faut m'expliquer, à quoi ça sert de garder ça si il y a rien d'écrit dessus ?" Zoro

"Je la garde parce que Ace m'a demandé de la garder. En quoi ça te dérange rabat joie ?" Luffy

"Et bien ta confiance est sans limite, ça fait peur." Sanji

"Je vois pas Ace dire à son frère de garder quelque chose comme ça si c'était pas important." Kate

"Vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j'ai un super instinct." Luffy

"Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre..." Usopp

Vivi leur annonça ensuite qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, plus que des rochers à franchir et ce serait bon.

Ils se hâtèrent encore plus, contents d'être bientôt arrivés. L'idée d'avoir bientôt réussi leur objectif et des massages que Kate avait promis, motivé tout le monde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Yuba, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à bien voir, une tempête de sable était en train de s'abattre sur Yuba. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le ville même du sable recouvrait tout. Ça ressemblait vraiment à Elmar, on dirait vraiment une ville morte.

"C'était censé être une oasis non ? Vivi c'est quoi ce plan ?" Sanji

"C'est terrible le sable a tout recouvert. L'oasis a complétement disparue." Vivi

Ils entendirent ensuite du bruit, ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction pour trouver un vieillard en train de creuser dans le sable.

"Vous êtes des voyageurs ? Vous devez être fatigués si vous avez marché longtemps dans le désert. Je suis désolé pour vous la ville est un peu à sec ces derniers temps. Mais bien sûr vous pouvez rester vous reposer. Vous trouverez beaucoup d'hôtel, c'est une des fierté de cette ville vous savez." le vieillard

"A vrai dire on est venu jusqu'ici parce qu'on nous a dit que l'armée rebelle se trouvait à Yuba." Vivi

"Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à l'armée rebelle ?" le vieillard

La question sembla vraiment énerver le vieillard il se mit à leur jeter des tonneaux dessus.

"Ces crétins ne sont plus à Yuba, ils sont partis il y a quelques jours." le vieillard

Ils arrivaient pas à le croire ils les avaient manqués. Quelle poisse.

"Il vient d'y avoir une tempête de sable. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, loin de là. Le sol est devenu aride à cause de la sécheresse qui frappe le pays depuis trois ans. Et Yuba a été la proie constante de terribles tempêtes. Des tempêtes de sable à répétition qui ont achevé de nous priver d'eau. Et voilà ce qu'est devenu l'ancienne oasis, plus aucune denrée n'arrive jusqu'ici et il était devenu impossible pour les insurgés de continuer le combat dans ces conditions. Et c'est pour ça que l'armée rebelle a transféré sa base à Katorea."

"Katorea ?" Vivi

"C'est où Vivi ?" Luffy" C'est dans le coin ? On peut y aller ?"

"C'est l'oasis qui se trouve juste à côté de Nanohana." Vivi

"T'es pas sérieuse.." Kate

"Et mais je connais cette ville. C'est là où je me suis perdu et que j'ai rencontré Long cils. Il dit que le jour où il m'a sauvé en fait il venait tout juste de transférer des provisions de l'armée rebelle à Katorea" Chopper

Cela valut à Long cils une attaque de la part des garçons, et quand le chameau dit qu'il ne savait pas ils continuèrent à le frapper pour sa stupidité.

"Alors on est venu pour rien si je comprends bien." Zoro

"Apparemment." Kate

"Vivi, tu l'as appelé Vivi ?" le vieillard demanda en se dirigeant vers eux.

"Non non, non pas du tout. Elle s'appelle Didi c'est pas la princesse." Luffy paniqua

Zoro le frappa sur la tête pour le faire taire.

"Tu es Vivi, n'est ce pas. C'est toi. Alors tu es en vie. Dieu soit loué, c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est bien normal c'est vrai que j'ai un peu maigri .." le vieillard

"Oh non ..Toto"Vivi

"Eh oui." Toto

"Tu le connais ? Toto c'est ça ?"Luffy

"Je veux que tu saches ma petite Vivi que le roi a toujours eu toute ma confiance, toujours. Je sais qu'il est incapable de trahir le pays. Je n'ai pas raison ?" Toto demanda en pleurant

Ils le firent asseoir pour qu'ils puissent discuter, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

"Cette révolte c'est , c'est stupide. Ils sont stupides. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'est vrai qu'il ne peut plus depuis trois ans, mais je fais encore confiance au roi. Et la plupart des gens aussi d'ailleurs Plusieurs fois j'ai réussi à les arrêter mais cette fois ils sont décidés, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Ils ne sont pas assez forts, je sais qu'ils ont atteint leur limites. Ils veulent tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais ils n'ont aucune chance, ils sont fichus. Ils vont mourir. Je t'en prie Vivi, tu dois les arrêter." Toto

Il continuait à parler, Vivi sembla reprendre le contrôle d'elle même pour lui donner un mouchoir.

"Courage Toto, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas." Vivi

"Oh Vivi." Toto

"Je m'en occupe. Je vais mettre fin à la révolte." Vivi

"Merci. " Toto

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans un des hôtels où ils s'installèrent, Kate commença ensuite à masser tout le monde pour dénouer les muscles. Elle débuta par Usopp, puis Zoro, ensuite Nami, puis Luffy, pour continuer avec Sanji et Vivi. Elle massa ensuite Chopper qui était très curieux, elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui, il était un peu appréhensif au début mais se détendit vite.

Une fois fait ils mangèrent un morceau avant de décider de se coucher. Usopp et Zoro commencèrent cependant une bataille de polochon. Kate décida de les ignorer et se dirigea vers son lit avec Balto. Essayant d'ignorer Sanji qui voulait dormir avec Vivi, elle dut se retenir de rire quand elle vit un oreiller lancé par Usopp ou Chopper lui atterrir dans le visage.

Luffy était le seul à être resté avec Toto, et donc n'était pas présent pour la bataille. Kate se décida les ignorer et partit se coucher, s'endormant rapidement dans le lit douillet avec Balto contre elle. Ignorant avec aise les bruits que faisait les autres.

* * *

Le matin finit par se lever ainsi que le moment de repartir, Kate avait à la demande de Balto via Chopper nouer des tissus autour de ses pattes pour qu'ils puissent marcher.

Toto s'excusa auprès de Vivi pour avoir pleuré puis il donna un petit tonneau portable à Luffy.

"Alors t'en as trouvé ?" Luffy

"Oui mon garçon, je l'ai découverte hier. Peu après que tu te sois endormi. A force de creuser je suis tombé sur une couche de terre humide. Il ne restait plus qu'à récupérer l'eau en la laissant s'égoutter à travers un filtre." Toto

"Oula, ça me parait compliqué tout ça. En tout cas merci." Luffy

"Tu sais c'est de la vrai eau de Yuba. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas t'en plus." Toto

"Pas grave je la boirais petit à petit."Luffy

Ils se mirent ensuite en route, mais durent s'arrêter quand Luffy s'assit sous un arbre.

"Non mais regardez ça un peu. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Luffy ?" Usopp

Ils retournèrent sur leur pas pour se mettre autour de lui.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" Nami

"Quelque chose ne va pas Luffy ?" Vivi

"Je laisse tomber." Luffy

"Tu laisses tomber ?" Nami

"Mais enfin Luffy. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"Vivi

"Bon ça suffit on n'a pas de temps à perdre sous prétexte que Monsieur nous fait un petit caprice." Usopp"Allez hop debout."

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Usopp, Luffy est notre capitaine." Kate prévint

Elle était à côté de Zoro avec Balto, Usopp ignora totalement sa remarque, les autres aussi d'ailleurs, seul Zoro lui fit un hochement de tête

"On retourne sur nos pas ?" Chopper

"Ben oui, on reprends le chemin d'hier en sens inverse et on va à la ville de Katorea pour empêcher les rebelles d'attaquer. Sinon il y a un million de personne qui vont se mettre sous la tronche et Alabasta ne se relèvera jamais. C'est pour Vivi qu'on fait ça." Sanji

Il tenta ensuite de forcer Luffy à se lever mais Luffy le repoussa.

"C'est nul." Luffy

"T'as pas honte de dire ça ?" Sanji

"Vivi." Luffy

"Oui ?" Vivi

"Moi la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est éclater la face de cette ordure de Crocodile. Ouais c'est bien joli de stopper l'armée rebelle mais Crocodile lui il continuera. Honnêtement pourquoi on irait à Katorea hein ? C'est pas notre place. Je te rappelle qu'on est des pirates on a rien à faire là bas."Luffy

"Des anneries il en sort un max mais pour une fois j'avoue que c'est pas bête ce qu'il dit."Sanji

"Ouais. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent." Usopp

"Mais Luffy .." Vivi

"Toi ce que tu veux c'est que personne ne soit tué dans cette bataille. Je me trompe pas?" Luffy "Aucun mort chez les habitants, aucun mort de notre côté zéro victimes. Plus d'un million de personne sont à deux doigts de s'affronter, c'est un des sept Grand Corsaire qui est derrière tout ça et toi Vivi tu espère qu'il n'y aura pas de victimes. Je crois que tu rêves tu vois."

Nami tenta de l'arrêter mais Sanji la stoppa.

"Où est le problème hein ? J'ai tort d'espérer qu'il n'y ait aucun morts c'est ça que tu me reproches ?"Vivi

"Des morts il y en aura forcément ." Luffy

Vivi frappa ensuite Luffy et seule la main de Zoro sur son épaule empêcha Kate d'intervenir.

"Je t'interdis de dire ça Luffy. Tu entends ?Si tu répètes ça je te pardonnerai jamais." Vivi

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas prête à affronter la réalité princesse ?" Kate

"Tais toi. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour empêcher ce massacre. Si on en est arrivé là ce n'est pas la faute des hommes de l'armée rebelle, ni celle des soldats de l'armée royale. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tout ces gens devraient mourir. Le seul et unique responsable c'est Crocodile." Vivi

Luffy se releva et donna un coup de poing à Vivi.

"Je veux bien mais alors pourquoi tu risques ta vie ?"Luffy

Kate dut stopper Sanji qui voulait s'en prendre à Luffy parce qu'il avait frappé Vivi. Ils regardèrent ensuite Vivi plaquer Luffy au sol.

"C'est pas dur de savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour sauver ce pays, même moi j'ai compris." Luffy

Vivi commença ensuite à donner des coups de poing à Luffy, et Sanji serra les mains de Kate dans les siennes sentant à quel point elle voulait stopper Vivi.

"Tu crois que mettre ta propre vie en jeu ça va suffire ?" Luffy

"Qu'est ce que je peux mettre de plus en jeu que ma propre vie ? Alors vas y je t'écoute."Vivi "Qu'est ce que tu proposes hein ?"

Luffy arrêta sans mal les deux mains de Vivi.

"Je ne peux rien mettre de plus en jeu que ma propre vie." Vivi

"Oh si Vivi, tu peux aussi mettre en jeu les nôtres de vie." Luffy"On est tes amis pas vrai ?"

Elle se mit à pleurer en entendant ça.

"Ouais c'est ça vas y, tu peux pleurer. Le truc c'est que tu as envie de lui faire sa fête toi aussi, c'est même toi qui lui en veut le plus." Luffy

Nami s'approcha de Vivi pour la réconforter, et Kate s'éloigna de Sanji pour retourner avec Balto près de Zoro. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire taquin auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Dis le moi Vivi. Dis moi où se trouve Crocodile." Luffy

Elle continua à pleurer un moment avant de réussir à se reprendre.

"Écoutez moi, Luffy a raison, je suis prête maintenant. Je vais vous emmener à l'endroit où se trouve Crocodile." Vivi

"Bien." Luffy

"Je pense qu'on a tout intérêt à emprunter la route la plus directe." Nami

"Pas besoin de faire un détour durant lequel il nous arriverait encore une tuile." Zoro

"Et puis si on est surveillé au moins on perdra pas de temps à chercher nos adversaires." Kate

"Alors cet enfoiré de Crocodile il est où ?" Sanji

"Je vais vous montrer." Vivi dit en sortant une carte

Tous se mirent en cercle pour bien voir la carte.

"A Katorea se trouve l'armée rebelle qui s'apprête à attaquer. Ceci c'est Alubarna, la capitale du royaume." Vivi

"Avant qu'elle atteigne son objectif on aura intérêt à faire une attaque surprise sur Crocodile." Sanji

"Et voici où se trouve Crocodile, à Rainbase." Vivi

"Rainbase." Usopp

"Il faut se diriger vers le Nord on devrait mettre une journée pour y aller." Vivi

Ils se mirent ensuite en route, avec Vivi et Nami sur Long cils, Usopp et Luffy s'appuyant sur des bâtons, mais tout le monde marchant sauf les deux filles. Avec Usopp et Luffy se plaignant.

Chopper arrivait à tenir le coup sous la chaleur pour la fierté de Zoro et Sanji, en entendant que c'était une ville casino Nami eu des berries à la place des yeux.

Usopp cherchait à boire l'eau du tonneau de Luffy, celui que Toto lui avait donné mais Luffy l'en empêchait pour son plus grand désespoir.

"Luffy, je te remercie. Je crois que je n'aurai pu prendre cette décision toute seule."Vivi

"Ce que je veux c'est me goinfrer." Luffy

"Pardon ?" Vivi

"Une fois que j'aurais battu Crocodile, arrange toi pour que je puisse manger jusqu'à m'en faire éclater la panse." Luffy

"D'accord c'est promis." Vivi

* * *

Ils étaient enfin à Rainbase après de longues heures de marches ils y étaient enfin.

"Alors c'est ça on y est ?" Luffy "Ouais, je vais me battre contre Crocodile."

"Au fait Nami, à ton avis tu penses que les gens de Baroque Works savent qu'on se baladent dans le secteur ?" Zoro

"Oui probablement. Comme on a rencontré Mr 2 en chemin tu peux être certain qu'ils savent où nous sommes. Les nouvelles vont très vite chez eux." Nami

"Ah oui et alors ?" Luffy

"Et alors on est repéré. Ca veut dire qu'il faudra se tenir à carreaux et passer inaperçu à Rainbase." Usopp

"Ah oui et pourquoi ?" Luffy

"Et bien voilà si ils découvrent le pot aux roses ce serait un avantage pour l'horrible Crocodile qui aurait ainsi le choix des armes." Usopp

"Ouais et d'autant plus que l'assassinat est leur spécialité." Zoro

"Les seuls qui ne risquent pas d'être inquiétés sont Sanji et Chopper dans ta forme renne ou humain mais pas la transitoire vu que Mr 2 l'a vu et copié." Kate

"Crocodile si t'es un homme viens te battre." Luffy

Usopp le frappa à la tête.

"T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?"Usopp

"De toute façon quoiqu'il arrive je serai là pour protéger Nami, Kate et Vivi."Sanji "Et je vais vous dire un truc les filles toutes les trois vous n'avez qu'à m'appelez mon beau prince."

"J'ai pas besoin de ta protection." Kate

"Mon beau prince." Zoro

"Fais gaffe où je te mets une foutu raclée."Sanji

"Comment tu fais pour avoir des sentiments pour un crétin pareil."Zoro chuchota à Kate

La faisant rougir, ce que Sanji vit et il ferma ses poings énervé de voir Kate rougir à cause de Zoro.

"Tais toi, et il est pas tout le temps comme ça." Kate

"Mon beau prince." Usopp et Chopper "De l'eau."

"Les gars du calme." Zoro

"Tout ce que tu veux mais de l'eau." Usopp

Ils observèrent ensuite Luffy se mettre à courir avec Usopp aux trousses dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville. Ils partirent chercher de l'eau même si aucun d'eux n'avait de l'argent.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre près d'un espace vert attendant que les autres reviennent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'ils sont capable de faire une course." Nami

"Tu crois ça, à mon avis c'est pas avec de l'eau qu'ils vont revenir mais avec des problèmes." Zoro "On parie ?"

"Arrête d'embêter le chameau Zoro." Kate

Ils les virent arriver avec de l'eau ainsi que les marines arrivant droit sur eux. Ils se mirent à courir, sans attendre Chopper, il devrait être capable de se débrouiller.

"Ce qui serait pas de bol c'est que pendant qu'on fuit la marine, Baroque Works nous tombe dessus." Usopp

"Trop tard Usopp, on est repéré." Kate

"Ca va pas tarder." Zoro

"Dans ce cas on a pas de choix. On y va." Luffy

"Où ?" Vivi

"Chez Crocodile." Luffy "Alors Vivi t'es d'accord ?"

"Tu vois là bas ? Le bâtiment avec le crocodile sur le toit. C'est un casino, c'est le Rain Diners il appartient à Crocodile." Vivi

"Alors c'est là dedans que se trouve Crocodile." Luffy

"Eh les gars je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer." Sanji

"Ouais je crois que tu as raison." Zoro

"D'accord on se retrouve tout à l'heure." Luffy "Retrouvons nous chez Crocodile."

Ils se séparèrent, Zoro et Vivi prenant des escaliers à droite, Sanji, Nami et Usopp prenant des escaliers à gauche, Kate et Balto empruntant une ruelle et Luffy continuant tout droit avec ses pouvoirs élastiques.

Kate et Balto avaient non seulement les marines aux basques mais de l'autre côté ils avaient des hommes de Baroque Works. Ils devaient se dépêcher ils avaient pas de temps à perdre. Kate ne perdit pas de temps à sortir ses saï et Balto se transforma en chien à deux têtes. Ils eurent vite fait de débarrasser d'eux, c'était vraiment du menu fretin. Balto se retransforma ensuite en labrador et ils rejoignirent Nami et Usopp en même temps que Zoro, se débarrassant ainsi des millions qui allaient attaquer Nami et Usopp.

Zoro avait été séparé avec Vivi, ils espéraient qu'elle soit à l'intérieur mais ne purent pas vraiment discuter du sujet, Luffy arrivait et il avait Smoker avec.

"Tout le monde dans le casino." Luffy hurla

Ils le laissèrent passer avant de le suivre.

"Crocodile te voilà enfin." Luffy "Je vais me battre contre toi et je vaincrai."

Ils débarquèrent dans le casino pour ne pas voir une seule trace de Crocodile mais juste des civils jouant au casino, leur entrée fut donc un peu remarqué avec Luffy criant qu'il allait faire sa fête, avec le seul problème que sans Vivi ils ne pouvaient pas reconnaître Crocodile. Il y avait aussi le détail que Smoker commençait à les rattraper, ils se mirent donc à courir dans le casino pour échapper à Smoker.

"Il faudrait peut être qu'il se trouve une copine, à moins qu'il soit amoureux de Luffy." Zoro plaisanta

"Il devrait alors plutôt demander à rejoindre notre équipage, ce serait plus efficace, surtout que je suis sûre que Luffy dirait oui." Kate

"Vous êtes tarés." Nami

"Il ne lâche pas l'affaire, c'est dommage c'est pas du tout mon genre." Luffy

Ils furent soudain conduits à l'espace VIP.

"Quoi mais ils se foutent de nous."Usopp

"C'est peut être un piège." Kate

"Je suis sûre que c'est une stratégie, ils nous mettent au défi de les attaquer."Nami

"Mais non ils sont compréhensifs c'est tout. Ils ont bien vu qu'on avait des problèmes."Zoro

"Ok, on y va." Luffy "Au fait ça veut dire quoi VIP ?"

Ils continuèrent à courir dans le couloir privé.

"Eh il y a deux issues."Luffy

"Pour les VIP c'est à gauche." Usopp

"Et pour les pirates c'est à droite." Nami

"On va où ?" Luffy

"Vite décidez vous." Zoro

"Ouais Smoker gagne du terrain."Kate

"Disons VIP"Usopp

"On est des pirates et les pirates c'est par là." Luffy dit en partant à droite

"Ouais c'est vrai t'as raison." Usopp

Ils tournèrent tous à la suite de Luffy pour se retrouver dans un cul de sac. Ils étaient tous là même Smoker quand le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Ils tombèrent pour atterrir dans une cage.


	20. Chapter 20

"Le coup de la trappe c'était imparable."Luffy

"Ça tu l'as dit, on a rien pu faire." Usopp

"Vous rigolez, il y a pas plus gros comme piège . On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants." Nami

"Je comprends pourquoi Luffy participait au choix de la route à suivre. Mais Usopp ? Pourquoi on les a mis ensemble ?" Kate

"J'en ai pas la moindre idée." Zoro

Luffy dit qu'il se sentait tout raplapla et Smoker se leva pour le frapper avec sa jute. Il l'immobilisa ensuite au sol avec son arme. Kate et Zoro étaient prêts à sortir leurs armes et Balto grognait.

"Oh j'ai plus la moindre force, je me sens comme quand je tombe dans l'eau." Luffy

"Eh toi, dis moi ce que tu as fait à Luffy." Nami

"Cette barre de fer contient une substance appelé Granit Marin, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est une pierre mystérieuse qu'on ne trouve que dans certaines zones maritimes. On ignore presque tout de ce minerai. On raconte qu'il dégage exactement la même énergie que l'océan. C'est un peu comme un bout de mer si vous voulez mais solide." Smoker

"Ah d'accord. C'est pour ça que Luffy est à plat." Zoro

"Oui dans la marine on en utilise pour construire les barreaux des prisons. Ainsi les criminels qui ont goutté au fruit du démon ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour s'échapper."Smoker

"Alors ça signifie que cette grille annihile vos pouvoirs." Kate

"Quelle question. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que je me serai fait la belle. Enfin avant ça je vous aurai tous estoqué bien entendu, j'étais pas à une minute prêt."Smoker

Zoro commença à dégainer et Kate suivit son exemple, mais Nami et Usopp leur dirent stop.

"Ils ont raison. Arrêtez ça. Vous allez mourir ensemble alors soyez gentils les uns avec les autres." une voix d'homme retentit alors venant d'un fauteuil dos à eux

"Crocodile." Smoker

"Quoi ?"Luffy

Le fauteuil fut ensuite tourné et ils purent voir le chef de Baroque Works. Il avait vraiment la tête du méchant.

Nami et Usopp avaient les bras en l'air totalement paniqués, Balto lui grognait à Crocodile.

"Les gars on a devant nous un des sept Grand Corsaires." Zoro

"Tu es tel que je l'imaginais, un être répugnant." Smoker

"J'aurai jamais cru être d'accord avec un marine." Kate

"Toi tu es fidèle à ta réputation, un vrai chien enragé. Depuis le début on dirait que tu as senti qu'on était pas dans le même camp quel flair. Eh bien oui, tu as raison. Smoker tu connaîtras une mort accidentelle. Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton honneur, je dirais au gouvernement que tu t'es bien battu contre le petit pirate au chapeau de paille nommé Luffy. Franchement je me demande bien ce que tu es venu faire par ici. Je suppose que c'est toi qui a voulu venir ça oui, c'est surement pas le gouvernement qui a décidé de t'envoyer, il fait beaucoup trop confiance au sept Grands Corsaires." Crocodile dit en ignorant Kate

"Alors c'est toi le fameux Crocodile."Luffy dit tout en se relevant"Je te préviens je vais exploser ta tronche de cake."

Ce crétin s'appuya sur les barreaux, s'affaiblissant de nouveau.

"Luffy le chapeau de paille. Je te félicite d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas tarder à vous éliminer, je vous demanderai juste un peu de patience. Il manque encore l'invité d'honneur." Crocodile

"L'invité d'honneur ?" Nami

"Elle ne va pas tarder ne vous en faites pas, ma partenaire vient de partir la chercher." Crocodile

Ils étaient donc forcés d'attendre, Kate retira discrètement une barrette qui aidait à tenir ses cheveux en tresse et s'appuya contre la porte de la cage. Et tout aussi discrètement de sorte à n'être repérée ni par Crocodile, ou Smoker ou un des siens, ils étaient incapable d'être vraiment discret, tenta d'ouvrir la serrure sans trop regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

C'était très compliqué et malheureusement elle y arrivait pas vraiment mais elle s'entêtait, tout plutôt que d'attendre sans rien faire.

Même si son apparente tranquillité agaçait Nami, surtout avec Luffy et Usopp qui faisaient les guignols et Zoro avec Balto qui dormaient. Elle était en train de paniquer et était hystérique.

"J'ai l'impression que ton équipage a une grande confiance en toi Luffy Chapeau de Paille. Ah la confiance, la chose la plus inutile qui soit." Crocodile

Kate perdit un instant sa concentration en voyant Vivi, elle se précipita sur Crocodile et lança une de ses attaques pour lui couper la tête. Mais en vain, Crocodile était un Logia de sable. Il se transporta derrière Vivi et la força à s'asseoir.

"Tiens il est déjà plus de midi. L'opération Utopia a été lancée." Miss All Sunday

"C'est quoi ça l'opération Utopia ?" Luffy

Crocodile se mit à rire.

"Votre royaume ne sera bientôt plus qu'un tas de cendres Miss Wednesday."Crocodile "Je raserai Alabasta en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tout ce qui vit sera englouti à jamais dans les ténèbres. L'opération Utopia est en marche."

"Dites moi ce que vous comptez faire à ce royaume." Vivi

"Savez vous quel type de personne je méprise au plus haut point ? Ces hypocrites qui ne disent que penser au bonheur de leur peuple. Vous voyez de qui je parle ?" Crocodile

"Vous allez exécuter mon père ?" Vivi"Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille." elle hurla

"Inutile de crier et soyez rassuré ce n'est pas mon intention. Il ne mérite même pas la mort. Je vais lui faire subir une bien plus cruelle humiliation. Ce sera pire que la mort." Crocodile

"Un truc pire que la mort." Usopp

"Crois moi il y en a plein." Kate dit distraitement

"Une princesse ne devrait pas montrer qu'elle éprouve autant de colère." Crocodile ricana

"J'aimerai encore savoir une chose qu'est ce que c'est que cette opération Utopia ? Répondez moi." Vivi

"Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit." Crocodile

"Répondez moi. J'ai le droit de savoir."Vivi

"Eh bien soit je daigne vous accordez cette faveur, brave petite princesse. De toute façon l'opération a déjà commencé. Mon plan n'a qu'un seul but : conduire le royaume à sa perte. C'est ça l'opération Utopia." Crocodile

Il commença à leur parler du fait qu'il avait enlevé le roi et que Mr 2 l'avait imité à Nanohana en s'en prenant à des civils et en reconnaissant ses fautes.

"Maintenant l'armée rebelle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête se battre pour Alabasta." Crocodile

"Arrêtez votre plan est monstrueux." Vivi pleura

"Vous allez m'arracher des larmes, ce sont ceux qui veulent défendre ce pays qui vont causer sa chute." Crocodile

Luffy hurla et se jeta contre les barreaux et essaya de sortir en vain.

"Il est pas net ce mec. Il a pas écouté ce que je lui ai dit." Smoker

"C'est sur il est assez barré, c'est sur, c'est justement pour ça que c'est notre capitaine." Zoro

"Et qu'est ce que ça dit sur nous à ton avis Zoro ?" Kate

"J'ai pas envie d'y penser." Kate

"Crocodile, je vais te massacrer tu peux me croire." Luffy

"Quand je pense à toutes les ruses que nous avons du employer pour en arriver là. Ça n'a pas été facile de monter le peuple contre son roi. D'organiser des opérations de sabotage en me débrouillant pour qu'on accuse les armées royales. Vous savez pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ?" Crocodile

"C'est dur de savoir ce qui se passe dans un cerveau malade." Vivi

"Vous savez que c'est impoli d'insulter les gens ?" Crocodile

Vivi fit tomber sa chaise et elle au sol. Elle rampait à moitié, elle voulait arrêter Crocodile. Son plan, elle voulait aller à Alubarna pour arriver avant les rebelles et les arrêter.

"Quelle coïncidence, nous aussi nous comptons nous rendre à Alubarna. Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous le souhaitez. A moins que vous ne préfériez essayer de les sauver."Crocodile dit en montrant une clé

"La clé." Vivi

"La clé de la age c'est ça ? Donne je la veux." Luffy

Crocodile tendit la clé en l'air avant de la laisser tomber, mais juste au moment où Vivi réussit à briser ses liens, une trappe s'ouvrit en dessous de la clé, qui tomba à l'étage inférieur.

"Il reste très peu de temps avant que la bataille entre l'armée royale et les troupes rebelles ne s'engage. Si vous tardez vous n'arriverez jamais à Alubarna avant le début des hostilités. Vous devez partir d'ici au plus vite si vous voulez stopper la rébellion Miss Wednesday. A moins que vous ne restiez ici pour les sauver. Malheureusement la clé m'a échappé des mains et elle est tombé dans une fosse. D'ailleurs j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse du repère des banana crocos." Crocodile

"Les bananas crocos. " Vivi

"Banana croco ? Oh visez un peu il y a un crocodile qui a poussé sous une banane." Luffy

"Ces bêtes sont énormes." Nami

"C'est rien de le dire. C'est dingue il y a plein d'eau là dedans." Usopp

"Trop bizarre la banane." Luffy

Vivi lança un cri alarmé interrompant le débat de Luffy et Usopp : à savoir est ce un crocodile ou une banane.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Vivi ?" Luffy

"Le banana croco, il a avalé la clé de la cage." Vivi

"Quoi descend le voir tout de suite et fais le vomir vite." Luffy

"Mais Luffy je ne peux pas. Les bananas crocos sont des carnassiers vraiment féroce. Il leur arrive même de dévorer des monstres marins ils m'avaleraient en un instant." Vivi

"Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé tomber cette clé. Quel maladroit je fais n'est ce pas. En plus je serai bien incapable de dire quel banana croco l'a avalé."Crocodile

"Quel type répugnant." Nami

"Si seulement je pouvais sortir de cette cage, j'embrocherai ces reptiles en moins de deux." Zoro

"Tu sais que t'es bête toi parfois. Tu peux pas sortir le croco a mangé la clé." Luffy

"Je te remercie pour le tuyau mais j'avais remarqué." Zoro

"Bien, désolé mais il va bientôt être l'heure de quitter les lieux. Cette salle secrète qui m'a servi de QG Baroque Works ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Dans quelques instants l'eau va commencer à s'infiltrer jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit entièrement inondée puis elle disparaîtra à tout jamais dans les profondeurs du lac de Rainbase. Alors vous voulez sauver un million d'innocent ou bien ces cinq péquenauds avec leur clebs qui se prétendent pirate ? Il va falloir choisir. Une chose est sûre vous ne pouvez pas faire les deux. Et dans les deux cas vous avez peu de chance de réussir, je vous écoute Miss Wednesday. J'espère que vous aimez les paris risqués. Vous savez tout a marché comme sur des roulettes. Les gens de ce pays sont tellement stupides. Je pense en particulier à ce jeune rebelle et à ce vieux qui continue à creuser un trou à Yuba." Crocodile

"Quoi. Eh attends tu veux parler du vieux monsieur tout maigre ?"Luffy

"Ce vieux fou continu à creuser sans cesse jour et nuit dans cette oasis desséchée au point d'être devenu un véritable désert. Mais il continu rien ne le décourage pas même les tempêtes de sables."Crocodile ricana

"C'est pas drôle." Luffy

"Dis moi Luffy j'ai une question à te poser. Tu crois que c'est un hasard ces tempêtes de sables qui s'abattent sur la ville ?" Crocodile

"Je ne comprends pas comment ça ?" Vivi

"C'est simple le balafré se sert de son pouvoir pour envoyer des tempêtes de sable toujours au même endroit comme le bon petit enfoiré qu'il est." Kate dit d'une voix mielleuse

Ce qui sembla enrager Crocodile il lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard meurtrier.

"Alors c'est toi. C'est toi le responsable." Luffy

"Je vais te tuer ordure." Vivi

"Ça y est l'eau commence à envahir la pièce." Usopp "Vivi fais quelque chose sinon on va tous finir par mourir noyé. Aide nous Vivi je t'en supplie. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, j'ai pas envie de mourir."

"C'est bon calmos." Zoro

"Ouais, c'est pas comme si ta crise de panique aidait en plus." Kate

"Comment vous voulez que je reste calme ? Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais si on fait rien dans les minutes qui viennent on va tous y passer." Usopp "Tu te rends compte un peu."

"Usopp si tu te la ferme pas c'est moi qui te tuerai. C'est clair." Kate craqua

Cela eut de l'effet, il ferma sa bouche. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir observer ce qu'elle faisait parce que pour le moment elle y arrivait pas de cette manière.

"Il ne connait rien de ce pays. Il ne sait rien des gens de ce royaume." Vivi pleurait "Il ignore tout de leur manière de vivre. Il ne sait rien du tout."

Elle se releva avant de retomber sur ses genoux.

"Vivi, fais quelque chose. Faut qu'on sorte de là. T'entends ?" Luffy

"Luffy je.."Vivi sanglota

"Alors Chapeau de Paille tu commence à avoir peur de mourir ? C'est normal, tout le monde est effrayé dans ces moments là." Crocodile

"Dépêche toi Vivi. Parce que si jamais on meurt il y aura plus personne pour lui éclater la face." Luffy cria furieux

"Ne joue pas les prétentieux demi portion." Crocodile

"Tu vas voir qui de nous deux est la demi portion." Luffy

"Miss Wednesday si vous tenez encore à tenter quelque chose pour mettre un terme à la rébellion vous feriez mieux de les abandonner." Crocodile

Il avait fait ouvrir des trappes pour faire entrer les bananas croco dans la pièce.

"Oh mon dieu ce monstre est énorme." Vivi dit en voyant un banana croco juste devant elle

"Vas y Vivi, colle lui une bonne raclée." Luffy

Usopp voulait qu'elle les sauve avant de se sauver.

"On dirait qu'ils font la queue." Usopp

"Ouais, comme à la cantine." Zoro

"Dans moins d'une heure ils nous auront tous digéré." Usopp

Vivi tenta de le combattre mais elle fut envoyé valser par sa queue. Elle était au sol et n'arrivait pas à se relever, le croco ouvrait sa gueule pour la dévorer quand un escargophone sonna, stoppant le mouvement.

"Allo ?" Miss AllSunday

"Allo, allo, vous m'entendez ?" une voix

"Oui vous devez être un million je suppose." Miss All Sunday

"C'est bon là, ça marche ? C'est la première fois que je me sers d'un escargophone." Sanji

"Oui monsieur allez y vous pouvez parler." une voix

"Qui est à l'appareil ?"Miss All Sunday

"Bon alors vous allez parler oui ou non ? Que se passe t'il ?" Crocodile

"Tiens c'est drôle cette voix me dit quelque chose. Allo oui bonjour vous êtes bien au resto de la jungle." Sanji

"Le resto de la jungle.." Crocodile

"Oh oh, alors comme ça tu te souviens de moi. Ça me fait drôlement plaisir."Sanji

"Je ne comprends pas les cinq membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et le chien sont bien enfermés dans cette cage. Seul leur autre animal de compagnie est dehors. Cela voudrait il dire qu'il y en a encore un autre ?" Crocodile

Les autres reconnurent aussi la voix de Sanji, mais Usopp stoppa Luffy qui allait la crier.

"Assez joué. Maintenant tu vas me dire qui tu es." Crocodile

"Qui moi ? Eh bien mon nom est Mr Prince." Sanji

"Vraiment ? Mr Prince ?" Crocodile "Et d'où appelles tu ?"

"Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, sinon tu vas débarquer pour me faire la peau. Bon d'accord c'est pas dit que tu y arriverai il y a même peu de chance. Le truc tu vois c'est que je suis pas débile au point de te révéler où je me trouve. C'est toute la différence entre toi et moi Mr 0" Sanji

Usopp et Luffy appelèrent ensuite Prince au secours. Sanji était en train de leur dire qu'il arrivait quand un coup de feu retentit et un million déclara que Sanji était mort. Provoquant une certaine panique dans la cage, Kate sentit ses doigts se glacer sous la peur. Ce fut Vivi qui manqua de se faire bouffer par un croco qui avait réussi à se hisser sur la partie supérieure de l'escalier qui lui permit de sortir de son état de choc.

"Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant que la pièce soit inondée je vais monter en surface chercher de l'aide."Vivi

Crocodile la ramena à terre et l'assomma avec son pouvoir, en projetant un de ses bras jusqu'à elle. Après cela il partit avec Miss All Sunday.

"Je vais le crever." Luffy hurla

"Bon l'enfoiré est enfin parti." Kate

Elle put enfin observer ce qu'elle faisait, elle devait se dépêcher.

Vivi réussit à se relever et à remonter sur les escaliers pour partir chercher de l'aide leur jurant qu'elle les abandonnerait jamais. Les vitres lachèrent ensuite et l'eau entra dans la salle.

"Kate pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que t'étais en train de forcer la serrure ?" Luffy hurla

"Parce que tu l'aurais crié et que je préférais éviter que Crocodile l'apprenne." Kate

"Génial on a deux chances maintenant toi et Vivi qui pourra récupérer la clé." Usopp

"Ca sert à rien de récupérer la clé." Kate

"Quoi ? Mais bien sur que si. Si tu y arrives pas .." Usopp

"C'est pas la clé de la cage Usopp. C'était pas la bonne forme." Kate

"Quoi ?Mais pourquoi t'a rien dit ? Vivi a failli mourir." Nami

"Parce que la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie avec Crocodile ici était l'amusement qu'il tirait de son désespoir, du jeu qu'il était en train de faire. Si j'avais dit ça il y avait le risque qu'il la tue." Kate

"Hey les gars. Vous êtes au courant de quoi au juste ?" Smoker "J'aimerai bien savoir ce que Crocodile a derrière la tête. Vous savez la femme qui est avec lui et bien le gouvernement mondial la recherche activement, sa tête a été mise à prix. Je crois que ça tourne autour des 70 000 000 de berries. Pour eux s'emparer d'un état n'est pas un objectif en soi. Leur conspiration est plus vaste je le sais. Et comme là la voie est libre ils vont bientôt atteindre un palier à partir duquel ils pourront se développer au niveau planétaire." Smoker

Les autres ne comprenaient pas tout ce qu'il voulait dire, et Luffy lui voulait juste botter le cul à Crocodile. Mais avant que Smoker ne puisse expliquer plus avant Kate avait fini de forcer la serrure.

"Voilà." Kate dit en ouvrant la porte, pile à temps l'eau arrivait à la taille de Luffy et Balto était dans les bras de Zoro.

"Bon boulot." Zoro

"Génial." Luffy "Venez les bananes je vais vous faire votre fête."

Lui, Zoro, Smoker et Balto se précipitèrent hors de la cage et se chargèrent sans problème des bananas croco. Mais lorsque Luffy en frappa un, quelque chose d'étrange en sortit, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'examiner Sanji apparut avec Vivi, il s'occupa du dernier banana croco encore conscient.

"Vous êtes sortis mais comment ?" Vivi

"Oh moi qui voulais sauver Nami adoré et Kate chérie." Sanji pleurait

"Kate a forcé la serrure." Nami "Selon elle la clé de Crocodile était pas la bonne de toute façon."

La boule qui était sorti du croco s'ouvrit alors pour laisser sortir Mr 3.

"Ciro boule. Oh ça fait du bien. De l'eau je suis dans l'eau c'est un miracle." Mr 3 "Enfin je revis, j'ai cru que mon heure était arrivée. Crocodile doit être persuadé de m'avoir tué mais il est trop optimiste. Quand j'ai été avalé par le Banana croco, j'ai rassemblé mes forces pour créer une ciro boule ouais."

Kate arriva derrière lui et éclata sa tête contre la cage.

"Rien à foutre, et on est pressé."Kate

"Ouais faut qu'on se tire." Zoro "L'eau est en train de monter."

Sanji colla un bout de papier sur Mr 3, avant de se retourner vers les autres.

"A mon avis il faut emprunter le passage que les autres voulaient prendre tout à l'heure je suis sûre qu'il mène à Alubarna." Nami

Vivi regardait les bananas crocos au sol.

"Ca craint comme je suis dans l'eau j'ai pas autant de force que je voudrais." Luffy

Kate portait Balto, l'eau était trop haute. Soudain le plafond commença à s'effondrer.

"Regardez la passerelle elle s'écroule." Usopp

"Vite il faut sortir de là." Sanji

L'eau monta d'un seul coup et ils furent emportés par le courant, Kate se mit à nager tenant Balto contre elle. Il était inconscient à cause de l'eau. Mais heureusement ils réussirent tous à remonter à la surface rapidement. Kate fut la première à y arriver, Sanji suivit avec Luffy, puis Nami et Vivi trainant Usopp qui était inconscient : il avait reçu un choc à la tête. Zoro remonta en dernier avec Smoker.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Zoro ? Pourquoi tu as sauvé la peau d'un ennemi ?" Sanji

"La ferme, je l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur. C'était pas son heure on dirait." Zoro

"Bon ce qui est fait et fait. Tirons nous d'ici." Sanji

Smoker et Balto étaient en train de reprendre connaissance.

"On a perdu beaucoup de temps." Sanji

"Il a raison le soleil se couche." Kate

"Vivi est ce qu'on peut encore y arriver ?" Sanji

"J'en sais rien." Vivi

"Nami tu as toujours le parfum de Nanohana ?" Sanji

"Oui pourquoi ?" Nami

"Je voudrais que tu t'en mettes." Sanji

Nami s'exécuta lui faisant confiance.

"Nami quel parfum je tombe dans le précipice de l'amour." Sanji

"Restes y ça nous fera des vacances." Zoro

Zoro stoppa ensuite avec un sabre l'attaque de Smoker.

"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ?"Smoker

"Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de mon capitaine. Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile de le remercier ça lui arrive de faire des caprices, faut pas faire attention." Zoro

"Dans ce cas vous n'aurez pas d'objections à ce que je fasse mon travail." Smoker

"Et voilà le résultat, tu vois bien qu'il ne faut jamais sauver la peau d'un soldat de la marine." Sanji

"Protège les civils de Crocodile et tu le feras ton boulot." Kate

Usopp et Luffy se levèrent juste ensuite, totalement conscient.

"Bon écoutez moi faut mettre le paquet on va à Alubarna." Usopp

"Dites moi où il est. Où est Crocodile." Luffy

"Oh ça y est ils sont réveillés." Nami souffla

"Et ils se font déjà remarqués." Kate

Luffy se tourna alors dans leur direction et il vit Smoker.

"Ah l'enfumeur. Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?" Luffy

"Smoker. Non attends Luffy, il vaut mieux pas. On doit y aller." Usopp

"Je sais jamais si il est sérieux ou pas." Smoker

"C'est le cas pour tout le monde t'en fais pas." Kate

Smoker regarda Luffy avant de fermer les yeux résignés.

"Partez."Smoker "Je vous laisse partir cette fois ci. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas, si je vous retrouve je vous tuerais. C'est compris ?"

"Bon faut y aller voilà la marine." Sanji "C'est par où Alubarna ?"

"Il faut se diriger vers l'Est." Vivi

Tous se mirent en route, Zoro, Balto et Kate attendaient Luffy avant de partir avec les autres.

"Et alors, qu'est ce que t'attends Luffy ? Tu viens ou quoi ?" Zoro

"Crocodile sera par là bas." Kate

"Ouais j'arrive." Luffy

Il continuait à regarder Smoker avant de sourire.

"Tu sais moi, ben j'ai rien contre toi." Luffy dit en riant

Kate vit Smoker rougir mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou d'embarras, peut être un mélange des deux qui sait, pensa t'elle en riant courant après son capitaine. Zoro et Balto avec elle.

Ils eurent aucun problème à rattraper les autres et Luffy se mit vite à courir en tête.

"Allez matelots, en avant pour Alubarna par le chemin le plus court."Luffy

"Ouais." tous

Ils étaient à l'entrée du désert, ça leur avait pris un peu de temps. Mais Sanji avait raison, ils avaient pas de soucis à se faire : Chopper et Long cils les attendaient sur un crabe.

"Salut les amis, me voilà." Chopper

"Un crabe déménageur." Vivi

"De la bouffe." Luffy s'exclama tout en bavant "Génial j'ai toujours adoré les pattes de crabe cuites à la vapeur."

"Allez y monter." Chopper

Luffy s'empressa de monter, s'agrippant à un des yeux du crabes, les autres montèrent sur une pince du crabe qui les leva jusqu'au dessus de son corps où Chopper et le chameau étaient déjà.

"C'est un ami de Long cils. Long cils est né dans cette ville et il a grandi ici, du coup il a plein d'ami dans le coin, c'est pratique. Par contre ils sont tous un peu lubrique." Chopper

"Pourquoi ça me surprends pas." Kate

"D'habitude les crabes déménageurs sont enfouis dans le sable, ce sont des crabes quasi légendaires, on a que très rarement l'occasion d'en voir." Vivi leur dit une fois qu'ils furent tous assis.

"De ce que j'ai vu cette bestiole a l'air d'être plutôt rapide." Zoro

"Attention accrochez vous bien tout le monde." Chopper "Vous êtes prêts les amis ? Alors c'est parti."

Il donna au crabe le signal du départ et il se mit en route. Quand soudain Vivi fut attrapé par derrière et hurla, elle avait été prise par le crochet de Crocodile.

"Chopper arrête toi." Zoro

Il arrêta le crabe de suite et Luffy renvoya Vivi vers eux avant de rester en arrière pour s'occuper de Crocodile. Vivi fut rattrapée par Zoro qui la passa ensuite à Nami.

"Oh non Luffy." Zoro

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout." Sanji

"Luffy !" Kate

"Luffy oh non." Vivi

"Allez y, partez devant. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul." Luffy leur cria "Escortez Vivi jusqu'au palais. Vous allez y arriver je compte sur vous."

"L'imbécile." Zoro "Hey Chopper il faut y aller. En route direction Alubarna."

"D'accord cramponnez vous." Chopper "C'est reparti." il avait les larmes aux yeux

Il relança le crabe qui se remit en route.

"Zoro non attends non. On peut pas l'abandonner comme ça. Il faut aller l'aider, fais demi tour. On a pas le droit de le laisser." Usopp

"On a pas le droit de revenir Usopp, il a donné un ordre." Kate

"Non Luffy." Vivi

"Du calme Vivi, t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Luffy va s'en sortir, il sait ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt Crocodile qui est à plaindre. Oui j'aimerais pas être à sa place, ça va barder." Nami "Luffy est invincible quand il est dans cet état là, une vrai bête féroce."

"C'est vrai, il va te le mater vite fait tu vas voir." Zoro "Faut pas t'inquiéter Vivi. Mais si les rebelles passent à l'attaque tout est fini. Le royaume d'Alabasta ne résistera pas à un affrontement entre l'armée du roi et les troupes rebelles. Tu es le dernier espoir du royaume, toi seule peut empêcher ce massacre. Et c'est pour ça que tu dois vivre, vivre à n'importe quel prix. Peu importe ce qui peut nous arriver, ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous et fonce."

"Mais .." Vivi

"Vivi, Zoro a raison, et puis tu es à l'origine de ce combat. Tu as même du quitter ton pays pour défier cette organisation fantôme. Toute ta vie tu t'es battue pour ton royaume. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seule Vivi, tu n'es plus seule à te battre." Sanji

"Tu as demandé notre aide et on te l'a donné, maintenant c'est le moment où on va se battre contre Baroque Works. Occupe toi des rebelles, nous on s'occupe de l'organisation." Kate

"Ouais Vivi on est à tes côtés." Usopp "T'inquiètes pas tu peux compter sur nous on est là n'aie pas peur."

"Luffy." Vivi hurla "On t'attends à Alubarna"

"D'accord." Luffy hurla en réponse.

La bataille avait commencé.


	21. Chapter 21

Ils continuaient leur route quand soudain Vivi repéra une tempête de sable du côté de Rainbase, ils étaient tous inquiets pour Luffy. L'ambiance était tendue sur le crabe, chacun tentait de se distraire à leur manière. Usopp racontait ses mensonges à Chopper qui écoutait avidement, Zoro levait un sabre avec le chameau dessus pour s'en servir comme haltère, Kate dessinait avec la tête de Balto sur ses genoux.

"Zoro tu ferai mieux de garder tes forces, t'es en train de te fatiguer pour rien." Nami

"Lâche moi Nami." Zoro

"C'est bon laisse le faire ce qu'il veut. C'est difficile pour cet imbécile de tenir en place dans ces conditions. Ça le travaille tu comprends, d'autant plus que notre ami a déjà fait les frais d'un affrontement contre l'un des sept Grands Corsaires." Sanji

"Sanji !" Kate

"Laisse Kate. Attends une minute où tu veux en venir hein ?" Zoro "Allez va au bout de ta pensée."

"Les gars ça sert à rien..." Kate

"Non Kate, il veut savoir. Pas de problème, en fait tu essaie de t'occuper l'esprit parce que tu as peur que Luffy ne s'en sorte pas." Sanji

"Moi avoir peur ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire." Zoro demanda en se levant." C'est toi qui me dis ça, espèce de sourcils vrillés."

"Quoi ?Pour qui tu te prends toi d'abord ? Tu as vu ta sale tronche de bouse ?" Sanji répondit en se levant aussi

Kate abandonna, ils avaient besoin de se défouler, et rien qu'elle puisse dire ferait effet, pas maintenant.

"Répète ça." Zoro

"Tu cherches la baston ?" Sanji et Zoro demandèrent front contre front

Nami les frappa tout les deux.

"Ça suffit arrêter vos âneries." Nami

"Trop forte." Chopper

"Ecoutez, ne vous en faites pas. Luffy va s'en tirer, souvenez vous de ce qu'il nous a dit. Il nous a promis qu'il nous rejoindrait à Alubarna." Vivi

"N'essaie pas de nous réconforter. Tu as encore plus peur que nous." Usopp

"Arrête de vouloir soulager tout le monde Vivi." Kate

Nami s'avança et lui cogna la tête.

"Occupe toi de calmer la rébellion, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande." Nami

"Pardon Vivi." Sanji

"Oui c'est à nous de te soutenir, et pas l'inverse." Zoro

"Bon concentrons nous plutôt sur Alubarna." Nami "Allez Pincemie, en avant."

"Pincemie ?" Usopp

"C'est le nom du crabe." Nami

"Je plains tes gosses si tu en as." Kate

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Nami

"Rien, laisse tomber." Kate

"C'est ridicule." Usopp dit en rigolant

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'a un problème ?" Nami demanda d'une voix menaçante

* * *

La nuit avançait doucement, l'équipage se reposait, se préparant pour la bataille. Ils s'approchaient du fleuve quand Vivi leur fit part d'une information importante.

"Quoi ? On peut pas traverser le fleuve avec ce crabe ?" Usopp

"Non ces animaux vivent dans le désert, ils n'aiment pas du tout l'eau." Vivi

"Mais c'est quoi ce bins ? Cette bestiole est bien un crabe non ? Il doit pouvoir y arriver. Allez le crustacé tu peux le faire. Oh non c'est la catastrophe." Usopp dit tout en sortant une carte de son sac. "Regardez on ne sera jamais à temps à Alubarna si on doit traverser ce fleuve à la nage. Et c'est pas tout parce qu'après on a encore des centaines de kilomètres qui nous attendent en plein désert. Vous vous rendez compte ? Si ce crabe ne franchit pas le fleuve on va devoir courir."

"Ça ne servirait à rien." Nami

"On est bien d'accord, c'est impossible. Totalement impossible." hurla Usopp

"Arrête de crier. Tu fais mal aux oreilles." Kate dit en lui donnant une pichenette

"C'est pas vrai. Regardez là bas, je vois le fleuve Sandora." Sanji

"Mais oui." Usopp

"Je t'en prie Pincemie fais un petit effort." Nami

"Écoutez, il y a une solution. Il adore les danseuses." Chopper

Nami ôta sa cape, dévoilant son costume de danseuse du ventre.

"Tu crois que ça va le faire ?" Nami

"Peut être ." Chopper

Son accoutrement créa des cœurs dans les yeux du chameau de de Sanji, Kate détourna le regard ne voulant pas voir ça. Le crabe commença à courir encore plus vite après avoir vu Nami, il avait des cœurs dans les yeux.

"J'en connais deux autres qui se sentent plus." Zoro dit à voix haute, avant de dire plus bas à Kate "Ca va ?"

"Ouais, t'en fais pas. Je commence à avoir l'habitude." Kate

Il lui serra l'épaule en signe d'affection et de soutien comme il faisait souvent, s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de la jeune femme.

"Génial, l'amour lui donne des ailes." Chopper

"Dis mon petit Chopper tu crois vraiment que ça va résoudre notre problème ?" Usopp

Ils allaient bien voir, ils étaient au fleuve. Pincemie se mit à courir sur l'eau.

"Il a réussi." Chopper

"Ouais génial, vous voulez que je vous dise c'est un vrai miracle." Usopp"Vas y mon gars t'arrête pas, continue. Allez. Cours sur l'eau, ouais, si tu es un vrai crabe, tu y arriveras."

Malheureusement le crabe se mit à couler, ils avaient célébré trop tôt. Kate se dépêcha de placer Balto sur ses épaules, pour qu'il ne coule pas, Zoro lui rit Chopper qui s'accrocha à l'arrière de sa tête. Ils commencèrent tous à nager vers l'autre rive.

"Il y a pas un bateau dans le coin par hasard ?" Usopp "Ca a pas l'air d'être la porte d'à côté, on est à combien de kilomètre du rivage ?"

"50 à peu près." Vivi

"C'est trop loin." Hurla Usopp

"Putain Usopp si tu agissais autant que tu parles tu serais une machine de guerre. Nage et tais toi." Kate

"Désolé." Usopp

Elle en avait vraiment ras le bol, il faisait que se plaindre.

Ils nageaient quand soudain une créature jaillit de l'eau, les faisant tous crier de surprise.

"Un poisson chat de Sandora, c'est une espèce protégée." Vivi

"Ah oui ça nous fait une belle jambe." Usopp

Vivi hurla en nageant plus vite.

"Et aussi un poisson mangeur d'homme." Vivi

"Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?" Usopp

Ils se mirent à nager loin du poisson chat, tentant de le fuir. Mais ils furent sauvé par les Kung Fu Dugong, qui mirent le monstre marin KO.

"Ils disent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner les disciples de leur maître." Chopper traduisit une fois qu'ils étaient sur le poisson chat KO et en direction de l'autre rive avec l'aide des Dugongs

"Attends, ils nous prennent pour les disciples de Luffy ?" Usopp

"Peu importe, ils nous ont sauvé." Vivi

"Oui et on a traversé le fleuve les doigts dans le nez."Usopp

Grâce à leur aide ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté très rapidement, où ils leur dirent au revoir.

"Jusqu'ici on a eu du bol. On arrivera à temps ?" Zoro

"Ca va être dur. Même si on monte sur Long cils je crois que ce sera trop juste." Vivi

"En plus il ne peut pas porter plus de deux personnes." Usopp

"Et il refuse de porter les hommes." Kate

"Ouais, et ce serait trop dangereux de se séparer avec les agents du Baroque Works qui nous attendent en embuscade. Réfléchissons un peu. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?"Usopp

"Je vois. Pas la moindre idée." Usopp dit après un moment de silence.

Balto se mit soudain à aboyer, et ils virent un nuage se rapprocher à l'horizon.

"Il dit qu'il sent Carue." Chopper traduisit

"C'est Carue, il est accompagné de l'escadron des supers canards. Ils sont venus nous chercher." Vivi cria avec joie.

* * *

Ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans Alubarna, tous couverts d'une cape blanche pour dissimuler leurs visage et tous montés sur un super canard.

En arrivant en vue d'Alubarna ils durent esquiver une attaque poussant la séparation. Ils se séparèrent en groupe de deux, deux vers le Sud, deux vers l'Ouest, deux vers le Sud Ouest, puis deux vers le Sud Est. Le dernier groupe était celui qui devait faire le plus de chemin.

Kate et Balto qui allaient vers le Sud Ouest virent rapidement un large groupe de personne à leur trousses. Sachant que les agents travaillaient en duo voire en solo c'était clair. Ils allaient devoir combattre les Loups Sanguinaires. Ne voulant pas exposer les soldats ou les civils restants dans la cité à leur combat, les deux pirates s'arrêtèrent en vue de la ville mais pas à l'intérieur des remparts.

"C'est très gentil de nous suivre, mais vous avez fait erreur. On est pas Vivi." Kate dit en enlevant la cape, et Balto se secoua hors du vêtement.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bins ? Une femme et un chien. Pfft, vous nous avez fait perdre notre temps. Pour cela vous aller payez. Moi Lupus capitaine des Loups Sanguinaires et mon équipage ont va vous le faire regretter." Lupus

Ils descendirent des supers canards, Kate sortit ses armes et Balto se mit à grogner. Kate observa Lupus, il était grand, mince et musclé avec de longs cheveux rouges qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule des yeux noirs froids, il avait un long sabre à la ceinture.

"Tu crois franchement que te faire tuer à la place de la princesse va servir à quelque chose ? Il est trop tard, elle ne pourra pas arrêter la bataille. C'est fini. Entends les cris." Lupus rigola

"J'ai jamais pensé qu'on pouvait vraiment arrêter les rebelles mais je sais une chose. On laissera pas Crocodile, ses hommes, son organisation gagnée. Désolée mais on va vous battre, vous allez perdre."Kate

"Vraiment, une femme et un chien, je compte pas les canards ils ont pas l'air de vouloir se battre, contre nous vingt ? Et tu oses me dire qu'on va perdre. Pathétique vraiment. Mais bon votre équipage en entier est pathétique. Mais t'as pas l'air au courant chérie, votre petit capitaine au chapeau de paille il est mort." Lupus

"Luffy mort ... Ne dis pas de conneries." Kate "Il a peut être été battu mais Luffy est pas mort ça je le sais. Vous par contre je vais vous massacrer."

Elle ne perdit pas de temps, elle et Balto passèrent à l'attaque sans plus attendre, Kate se concentra sur l'équipage avant de passer aux têtes de l'équipage, mieux valait s'occuper du menu fretin d'abord. Ils réussirent sans problème à les mettre hors jeu, Balto se transformant en cerbère à trois têtes.

A la fin de leur passage il ne restait plus que Lupus et un autre homme. L'autre était plus petit, avec un visage un peu comme un rat, les cheveux gris cendres et les yeux noirs malicieux. Il avait comme arme un fléau d'arme.

"Tu vas payer pour ça, toi et ton clebs. Grey montrons leur ce que c'est que de s'en prendre aux Loups Sanguinaires."Lupus

Ils passèrent de suite à l'attaque, Balto fut touché à la tête gauche avec le fléau et Kate fut coupé au niveau de l'épaule, elle se débarrassa en un seul mouvement de sa cape et de son sac, elle portait maintenant uniquement la tenue que Sanji lui avait acheté. Elle saignait abondamment de l'épaule et Balto avait un œil fermé abîmé par le coups de fléau et du sang coulait de sa plaie.

"Vous ne faites pas le poids. Votre petit équipage minable va se faire tuer dans ce pays. On va t'envoyer avec ton capitaine." Lupus

"Cours toujours." Kate

Elle attaqua, blessant Lupus à la jambe et au ventre, Balto suivant son exemple attaqua et mordit Grey à l'avant bras droit.

"Notre équipage ne perdra pas contre des minables de votre espèce, jamais. Luffy deviendra le roi des Pirates et c'est pas un enfoiré comme Crocodile qui va le tuer ou le mettre à terre pour longtemps." Kate

A partir de ce moment là les quatre adversaires se démenèrent comme pas possible, se rendant coup pour coup. S'envoyant à terre à tour de rôle. Balto saignait énormément des trois têtes ainsi que de son épaule gauche, Kate quand à elle avait de multiples coupures sur le corps.

Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas vraiment en meilleure état, Lupus avait de nombreux os cassés et ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche, Kate l'avait bloqué en se servant des points du système nerveux.

"Ca suffit, on a pas le temps de jouer avec vous deux." Lupus grogna

"Marrant, j'allais dire la même chose." Kate "Balto encore un coup d'accord."

Balto aboya et se releva de là où il avait percuté un mur. Ils passèrent ensuite à l'attaque de nouveau, Balto s'en prenant à Grey il se prit un coup mais réussit à attraper le fléau dans une de ses gueules, il mordit le bras de Grey avec une autre et donna un coup de patte griffes acérés, coupant Grey. La force du coup le projetant contre les remparts de la cité.

Kate de son côté avait réussit à bloquer le sabre de Lupus avec ses saï et à le briser. La lame étant de bonne qualité ça lui avait pris du temps, mais il ne manquait plus qu'un coup et c'était bon. Une fois fait elle continua son attaque sur son adversaire désarmé mais toujours dangereux avec ses poings. Elle se prit un coup dans le ventre mais en rendit un dans la nuque et dans les côtes le rendant KO.

Ils avaient gagné contre les Loups Sanguinaires aux Portes Sud Ouest.

"Ces abrutis portaient vraiment bien leur nom." Kate dit en regardant l'état dans lequel elle était. "Allez Balto on doit y aller. Faut rejoindre les autres. C'est pas encore le temps de se reposer."


	22. Chapter 22

Kate et Balto avaient quelques difficultés à passer inaperçus, en effet Balto avait des blessures sur les trois têtes et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'en se retransformant elles soient transférés sur sa tête unique de labrador. Il avait besoin de voir Chopper.

Ils réussirent quand même à arriver jusqu'au palais où ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous avec les autres mais ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Usopp semblait en sale état avec tout ses bandages, même si Zoro avait l'air mal en point aussi avec tout ce sang, mais bon elle devait pas être en grand état non plus donc elle allait pas critiquer. Sanji avait pas l'air trop abîmé au premier coup d'œil mais avec sa posture Kate comprit qu'il avait des os brisés.

Luffy était là lui aussi, ils était vivant et il tenait debout. Et Vivi était aussi là, ainsi qu'un inconnu mais Luffy avait l'air de lui faire confiance et avec sa tenue adapté au climat il y avait des chances qu'il soit au service d'Alabasta.

"Chopper rends moi un service quand je serai mort fais inhumer mon corps dans une terre sauvage." Usopp

"Bon ben je vois que t'es en forme pour raconter des conneries Usopp, me voilà rassurée." Kate dit en arrivant

"Kate, Balto." Vivi

"Kate chérie, ça va tes blessures .." Sanji

"Peuvent attendre, Balto est plus touché mais je crois pas que ce soit le moment." Kate "Contente de vous voir tous là. Surtout toi Luffy."

"Hey, les gars désolé. C'est vrai j'ai perdu une fois contre lui, je le reconnais. Mais bon je ne perdrai pas une deuxième fois. Vous vous occupez du reste d'accord ?" Luffy dit ses bras tendus vers le palais, vers Crocodile.

"Vas y tu peux compter sur nous." Zoro

"Oui parce qu'à part toi Luffy, franchement je ne vois pas qui pourrait le battre." Usopp

"Vous allez voir les gars, on va en finir et une fois pour toute." Luffy

"Écoutez je sais la chance que j'ai d'avoir des amis comme vous." Vivi dit en pleurant

Luffy partit ensuite vers Crocodile et lui donna un bon coup de poing. Vivi leur expliqua ensuite que Crocodile allait faire sauter la place de l'horloge et qu'ils devaient arrêter ce massacre en moins de dix minutes.

"La déflagration détruira tout dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, il n'y aura aucun survivants. Crocodile me l'a affirmé lui même."Vivi

"Cinq kilomètres .." Nami

"L'explosion ne va pas choisir ses victimes l'armée rebelle se fera exterminer en même temps que l'armée royale." Chopper

"Tuant ainsi la plupart des combattants de ce pays." Kate

"Foutu lézard. Ce monstre ne recule vraiment devant rien." Sanji

"C'est la cata mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Usopp

"On déniche les artilleurs." Zoro "Il faut à tout prix les empêcher de tirer."

"Trouver les artilleurs ?" Chopper

"T'en as de bonne toi comment tu veux qu'on fasses ?" Usopp

"On a à peine dix minutes." Nami

"Pas le temps de tergiverser faut foncer." Zoro

"Cinq kilomètres à la ronde ça veut dire que ces mecs sont au moins à deux kilomètres et demi de l'endroit où le boulet va tomber. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin." Usopp

"Arrête de râler Usopp, on a pas le temps." Kate

"Non je n'en suis pas si sûre, à mon avis il y a des chances pour qu'ils se soient installés à proximité de la Grande Place." Vivi

"Ce serait complètement débile, ils sont cinglés. Ils seraient près à sauter avec le reste ?"Usopp

"Ce n'est pas le genre de détail qui arrête Crocodile, il s'en contrefiche." Nami

"Il irait jusqu'à sacrifier ses propres alliés ?" Chopper

"Il fait bien tuer les membres de son organisation en cas d'échec." Kate

"C'est une ordure de la pire espèce." Sanji

"En route, il y a pas une seconde à perdre." Zoro

Juste après un homme tenta d'attaquer Vivi dans le dos, mais avant que Kate ou l'inconnu puisse attaquer Sanji et Zoro s'en étaient chargés. Après lui il y avait d'autres membres de Baroque Works, ils voulaient la tête de Vivi.

"Dix minutes moins combien de secondes ?" Sanji

"Perds pas ton temps à faire des calculs idiots ça nous prendra que ." Zoro

"Deux secondes." Sanji et Zoro

Ils se mirent ensuite en route, ils devaient à tout prix trouver les artilleurs. Tous partirent dans une direction différente pour augmenter leurs chances.

"Balto tu peux les sentir ?" Kate

Il aboya et elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ils fouillèrent partout sur leur chemin à la recherche d'un gros canon mais ils ne trouvaient rien. Et le temps pressait, ils avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

"Ça doit être en hauteur et près de la Grande Place, viens Balto on fait demi tour."Kate

Balto se mit soudain à aboyer en regardant en l'air, Kate suivit son regard et vit arriver un chapeau de paille familier, celui de Luffy. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle l'attrapa.

"Bon boulot Balto." Kate dit en tenant le chapeau

Il gémit.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il a du être emporté par le vent. On lui rendra quand on le reverra. Allez on doit trouver ce fichu canon." Kate

Elle était en train de perdre espoir quand elle vit un signal venant d'Usopp, un énorme signe rouge. Ils devaient s'y rendre tout de suite.

"Vous vous êtes recherchés par le Boss on va lui ramenez vos têtes." un billion

Ils se retournèrent, ils étaient encerclés il y en avait partout.

"Merde, désolée les gars mais je suis pressée. Balto on se retrouve à l'horloge." Kate

Balto aboya une fois et ils se séparèrent, partant chacun dans une rue différente. Ils devaient se dépêcher, Kate pensa en serrant le chapeau de paille dans sa main. Elle devait le protéger pour le rendre intact à son capitaine.

Elle finit par arriver à la tour de l'horloge mais il n'y avait personne. Les autres étaient pas encore là, elle alla jusqu'au bord pour voir si elle pouvait repérer les artilleurs mais elle trouva les autres à la place. Au dessus d'elle il y avait Zoro, Sanji était quelques étages en dessous, et sous lui il y avait Balto, les autres étaient tout en bas, sur la place même.

"Où sont ils ?" Kate

"Dans l'horloge même. Mais on n'y arrivera pas à temps par les escaliers." Vivi

"J'ai un plan." Nami cria "Mais vous devez me faire confiance."

Tous donnèrent leur feu vert, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, le cadran de l'horloge fut poussé et ils purent voir un énorme canon. Il était gardé par deux agents spéciaux de Baroque Works.

Kate observa avec curiosité l'idée de Nami, prête à agir au signal. Chopper et Vivi étaient perchés sur Usopp. Elle les projeta en l'air, Balto sauta et envoya Chopper et Vivi vers Sanji avec ses dents, ce dernier les réceptionna avec ses jambes et les envoya à Kate.

Elle mit le chapeau de Luffy sur sa tête, bien enfoncé et sauta pour les envoyer plus haut avec ses bras, elle les envoya à Zoro qui devait faire le reste. Ils devaient y arriver.

Une fois fait elle tomba dans le vide et observa la suite, la manière de laquelle Zoro les envoya avec ses sabres, mais ils étaient repérés par les deux agents, ils étaient des proies faciles en l'air pour des tireurs.

Zoro les envoya en l'air au moment où les deux abrutis tirèrent, se prenant le coup de plein fouet mais il avait protégé les deux autres. Il y avait encore un espoir.

Chopper lança Vivi et changea en sa petite forme évitant sans peine le tir, Vivi réussit à les surprendre et s'occupa d'eux en les poussant dans le vide. Ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre.

Kate se prépara au choc voyant le sol se rapprocher mais elle fut attrapé à la place par Sanji.

"Merci Sanji, tu peux me reposer maintenant." Kate

Il la reposa de suite elle chercha Balto mais vit qu'il allait bien, pas la grande forme mais ça allait, il avait repris sa forme de labrador et il saignait beaucoup.. Ils attendaient que Vivi fasse un signe ou que ça explose mais il ne se passait rien.

Zoro arriva ensuite, la chute ayant aggravé ses blessures mais il était vivant. Chopper les rejoignit ensuite, ils attendaient toute leur attention fixée sur le haut de l'horloge.

"Kate, c'est pas le chapeau de Luffy ?" Zoro

"Si, je l'ai attrapé quand on cherchait le canon. Il volait, Balto l'avait repéré. Avec les attaques de Crocodile il a du s'enlever de là où Luffy l'avait posé. Vous savez qu'il l'enlève le plus souvent pour les batailles." Kate

"Ouais t'as raison." Zoro

"Écoutez c'est terrible." Vivi cria

"Vivi." Nami

"Le boulet de canon est équipé d'une minuterie, si je ne fais rien ça va exploser." Vivi

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien.

"Quel connard ce type. J'espère que Luffy lui fait passer un très sale quart d'heure. Putain de bombe." Kate jura

"Si elle est capable de tout raser dans un périmètre de 5 kilomètres qu'elle explose ici où là haut ça fera pas beaucoup de différence." Zoro

"Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai on c'est bien fait avoir." Usopp"C'était fichu depuis le début on a fait tout ça pour rien."

Ils virent ensuite l'homme oiseau, ami de Vivi volé jusqu'au cadran. Ils le virent se poser un moment puis repartir en volant avec la bombe. Il monta le plus haut possible et la bombe explosa en l'air, ne faisant aucune autre victime que son porteur.

La force de l'explosion causa une bourrasque chassant ainsi une partie du sable de Crocodile.

"Non il a ..." Sanji

"Il s'est sacrifié" Nami

Ils étaient tous choqués par ce qui venait de se passer, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Même si les combattants avaient été mis au sol par le souffle causant une pause dans les combats ils se remirent à se battre. Continuant de s'entretuer.

"Arretez de vous battre, je vous en prie." Vivi hurlait encore et encore ces mots

Mais ils n'entendaient pas, pourtant elle continuait encore et encore. C'était déchirant à voir. Nami n'en pouvait plus, elle les frappa tous pour qu'ils arrêtent le plus de combattants possibles, elle était en larmes.

Sanji, Zoro, Chopper et Kate s'exécutèrent, Balto n'était pas en état il était à bout de force, et Nami était en train de pleurer se tenant à Usopp. Ils assommaient le plus de gens possibles, la seule option qu'ils avaient de les faire arrêter.

Ils n'eurent pas à le faire longtemps quelque chose tombait du ciel.

"Crocodile." l'équipage

Kate toucha le chapeau de son capitaine les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Il aura mis le temps et nous aura fait inquiéter cet idiot." Kate

"Je ne comprends pas vraiment d'où il sort comme ça mais bon après tout pourquoi pas." Sanji

"Ouais je le savais, j'en étais sur, depuis le début je ne disais rien enfin tout ça pour dire :"Usopp

"Luffy a gagné ouais !" l'équipage hurla

Le sable se dissipa et il se mit à pleuvoir. Depuis la première fois depuis trois ans il pleuvait.

La pluie arrêta tout les combats pour un temps et cela permit aux gens sur la place d'entendre Vivi qui continuait à crier.

"Ça suffit arrêtez de vous battre." Vivi

Ils baissèrent tous leur armes et Crocodile tomba au sol. Mais les rebelles voulaient des réponses et la vengeance pour tout ce qui c'était passé, les soldats de même. La bataille allait reprendre.

"Soldats jetez vos armes immédiatement." un homme hurla depuis le palais

"Vous aussi rebelles déposez vos armes." Igaram

L'équipage n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, il était vivant et ne semblait pas blessé. Il avait un enfant dans ses bras qui lui était un peu amoché par contre.

"Eh mais c'est le type qui a explosé à Whiskey Peak." Zoro

"Il a survécu." Nami

"Qui ça ?" Chopper

"C'est un ami de Vivi qu'on croyait mort." Kate

Voyant que la situation allait s'arranger ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux, ils n'avaient rien de plus à faire là bas et ils devaient retrouver Luffy.

"Allez Usopp magne toi un peu le train." Sanji

"Hey j'y suis pour rien, je fais une crise de "Si je fais un pas de plus je meure.""Usopp

"Eh ben t'as qu'à rester là." Zoro

"Eh qu'est ce que .. mais attends." Usopp, Zoro le tirait par un pied pour le faire avancer."Tu peux pas être un peu plus doux ?"

Finalement ils trouvèrent Luffy, à califourchon et inconscient sur le dos d'un homme.

"Qui êtes vous jeunes gens ?" l'homme

"Euh on est les potes de ce gars là. Merci de l'avoir transporté c'est vachement sympa." Sanji "Tu peux nous le laisser, on va s'en occuper."

"Attendez, si je comprends bien vous êtes les jeunes pirates qui ont ramené Vivi à Alabasta. C'est bien ça n'est ce pas ?" l'homme

"Ouais et toi papi qui tu es ?" Sanji

"Papa, les amis." Vivi cria en courant vers eux

"Papa ?" Sanji dit avant de réaliser "Alors vous êtes le père de Vivi."

"Ou le roi si tu préfères." Zoro

Il posa ensuite Luffy contre un mur et Kate lui mit son chapeau sur la tête. Kate et Balto s'assirent près de leur capitaine, Balto ayant sa tête sur une de ses jambes. Le roi leur raconta ensuite un peu le combat entre Luffy et Crocodile.

"Je m'étais résigné à mourir quand ce jeune homme m'a sauvé. Il a eu la force de porter deux personnes et de les sortir des décombres pourtant il était épuisé après son terrible combat contre Crocodile. Quelle incroyable robustesse." le roi

"Donc il n'y as pas de soucis à se faire pour l'effet du poison ?" Usopp

"En effet." le roi "Il a été neutralisé, il n'y a rien à craindre. Par contre il va falloir soigner ses blessures. Les vôtres aussi d'ailleurs."

"Tu ferais mieux de pas rester là Vivi, retourne sur la Grande Place." Zoro

"Je suis d'accord avec lui, je crois que votre père et toi vous êtes attendu là bas. Ce serait bien d'aller leur dire un petit mot maintenant que la rébellion est terminée." Usopp

"Tu as raison, et je vais vous présenter au peuple." Vivi

"Tu sais Vivi ce n'est pas une bonne idée." Sanji "Je te rappelle que nos têtes sont mises à prix. Les tapis rouges et tout le tralala c'est pas notre truc."

"Oublie pas qu'on est des pirates quand même." Kate "Faudrait pas que vous vous attiriez des ennuis avec la marine."

"Et puis moi j'ai une faim de loup." Chopper

"Je crois qu'on va aller vous attendre au est tous fatigués." Nami

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Vivi ainsi que son père partirent. Dès qu'ils furent partis tout le monde s'évanouit, mort de fatigue.

* * *

Kate se réveilla le lendemain midi, elle était la deuxième Sanji ayant été le premier. Tous se réveillèrent les uns après les autres sauf Luffy. Ils attendaient donc son réveil avec impatience. Balto, Chopper et Vivi restaient à son chevet pendant que les autres vaquaient à leurs activités respectives.  
Zoro allait s'entraîner pour le plus grand agacement de Chopper, Usopp et Sanji souvent faisaient du tourisme et des achats. Nami était le plus souvent dans la bibliothèque du palais, étudiant surtout les livres portant sur la navigation. Kate l'accompagnait parfois, et à la plus grande joie des jeunes filles le roi les invita à prendre des livres avec elles.

Mais Kate passait aussi beaucoup de son temps dehors, ou à explorer le palais. Elle prenait pleins de photos et réalisait des croquis. Elle se détendait vraiment. Elle allait aussi parfois en ville achetant des habits locaux, de la peinture ce genre de chose. Elle profitait vraiment de ces quelques jours de détente, les premiers depuis qu'ils étaient à Alabasta. Elle prenait aussi du repos, instruction de Chopper, elle avait plusieurs bandages sur le corps, ses blessures étaient pas guéries. Et contrairement à Zoro elle les gardait, voulant ne plus en avoir besoin au plus vite.

Luffy finit quand même par se réveiller, le soir du troisième jour après les combats. Il se fit de suite sauter dessus par Balto et s'inquiéta immédiatement pour son chapeau et pour son repas. Typique Luffy. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Zoro qui était dehors à s'entraîner, et ils étaient contents de le voir enfin sur pieds.

"A peine levé et il faut déjà que tu nous casses les oreilles. Et c'est pas l'heure de prendre un petit dej, c'est l'après midi." Sanji

"Regarde il est là, Kate l'a récupéré lors de la bataille." Usopp

"Super chouette, merci Kate." Luffy

"Pas de soucis capitaine, et sans l'aide de Balto je l'aurai pas vu."Kate

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir en forme." Vivi

"En forme ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis toujours en forme." Luffy

"Je te signale que tu avais une fièvre de cheval et que c'était pas gagné. Vivi, Chopper et Balto n'ont pas quitté ton chevet." Nami

"Ah ouais c'est vrai. Ben merci beaucoup." Luffy

"Ah Luffy t'es réveillé." Zoro dit en entrant

"Ah salut Zoro, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu. Longtemps ..." Luffy

"Eh dis donc me dis pas que tu t'es entrainé." Chopper

"C'est quoi le problème, c'est pas tes oignons." Zoro

"Si c'est mes oignons, je suis le médecin de l'équipe. N'enlève pas tes bandages." Chopper

"C'est pas pratique pour bouger." Zoro

"Alors ne bouge pas." Chopper

"Chopper Zoro ne peut pas ne pas s'entraîner, tu dois t'y faire parce que ce sera à chaque fois comme ça." Kate

"J'ai dit longtemps, pourquoi j'ai dit longtemps ?" Luffy

"C'est normal si tu te sens un peu vaseux, t'a quand même dormi trois jours." Usopp

"Trois jours ! J'ai dormi pendant trois jours ?" Luffy

"Ben ouais." Usopp

"C'est normal après tout les coups que tu as pris." Kate

"J'ai sauté quinze repas."Luffy paniqua

Kate explosa de rire en voyant sa tête dégoutée.

"Quand il s'agit de bouffe t'es fort en calcul." Nami

"C'est pas vrai il a compté cinq repas par jours." Usopp

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

"Est ce que le capitaine est réveillé ?"une femme Igaram demanda "Le diner sera bientôt près j'espère que vous pourrez patienter jusque là."

Un homme avec un chariot rempli de fruit passa, Kate en profita pour prendre une pomme au passage commençant à avoir faim.

"Vous ?!" Zoro

"Tiens Mr Bigoudi." Luffy "Alors t'es en vie."

"Alors comme ça on se déguise encore en femme." Zoro

"Vous n'y êtes pas les amis, je vous présente Terracota, la femme d'Igaram. C'est elle qui dirige les valets du palais." Vivi

"Merci d'avoir aidé Vivi et mon mari." Terracota

"J'y crois pas c'est un gag. Qui se ressemble s'assemble." Zoro

"J'admets que c'est un peu étrange." Kate

"On m'a dit que vous aviez bon appétit. J'ai apporté quelques fruits pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au dîner." Terracota

"D'accord." Luffy dit juste avant de manger tout les fruits dans le charriot en une seule bouchée

"Comment t'as fait ça ?" Zoro et Sanji hurlèrent

"J'ai bien d'attraper une pomme." Kate dit en croquant

"Je vous préviens j'ai quinze repas à rattraper." Luffy

"Ne vous en faîtes pas je pourrai nourrir la terre entière, en trente ans de service personne est jamais mort de faim chez moi. Vous pourrez manger autant que vous voudrez."Terracota

Ils se retrouvèrent vite tous attablés à la table royale, Luffy mangeait comme un goinfre attrapant tout ce qu'il pouvait et ne mâchant pas vraiment avant d'avaler. On se serait cru sur le Vogue Merry. Il enlevait même la nourriture qu'ils avaient sur leurs fourchette si ils n'y prêtaient pas attention.

Chopper mangeait aussi vite que possible ignorant les avertissements de Sanji. Balto lui était plus prudent mais tout aussi vorace, Kate faisait en sorte que son assiette soit bien rempli. Elle dut aussi le forcer à se retransformer quand il voulut sauter sur Luffy en sa forme cerbère.

Zoro buvait autant que possible, Chopper se retrouva vite à danser sur la table avec des baguettes dans le nez et Usopp lui dansait avec des assiettes en équilibre sur son nez.

Ça se termina en véritable fête.

Une fois le repas terminé ils allèrent aux bains, les filles d'un côté, les garçons et Balto de l'autre.

Ils étaient vraiment somptueux, Kate se mit rapidement dans les bains pendant que Nami et Vivi se frottaient le dos, elle voulait se prélasser un moment.

"Oh ça fait du bien, je me demande si quelqu'un a eu l'idée de construire un navire avec des bains aussi splendides." Nami

"Ce serait définitivement agréable d'avoir une baignoire sur le Merry en tout cas." Kate

"J'en suis sûre l'océan réserve tellement de surprises." Vivi "On a vu des géants, des dinosaures et même des cerisiers en fleurs sous la neige. Je suis persuadée qu'il y a encore des merveilles qu'on ne peut pas imaginer."

Nami la regarda en souriant, puis dit simplement que c'était au tour de Vivi de se faire laver le dos. Elles allaient inverser quand elles repérèrent les garçons sur le mur. Kate tourna la tête puis décida de les ignorer, continuant à se baigner tranquillement.

Nami réussit à les faire partir en leur montrant son corps d'un coup. Elles vinrent ensuite rejoindre Kate dans l'eau.

"Difficile de choisir." Nami

"De quoi tu parles ?" Vivi

"Ben il y a des chances que l'équipage lève le camp cette nuit même." Nami

"C'est pas vrai ?"Vivi

"On a aucune raison de rester plus longtemps." Nami "En plus de ça la marine est peut être déjà sur notre bateau au port. Ils risquent de confisquer notre navire."

"Et il faut pas oublier que le gouvernement mondial ne laissera pas ce qu'on a fait passer comme ça. Luffy a battu un Grand Corsaire, ils vont être à nos trousses maintenant." Kate

Ils entendirent les remerciements du roi et eurent un sourire en l'entendant. Il était définitivement quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans les chambres ils discutèrent du sujet du départ.

"Moi je trouve que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, en définitive il y a rien qui nous retient ici." Zoro

"Je suis d'accord. A cause de la marine je ne suis pas tranquille." Sanji

"Moi aussi, les marines ne seront pas trop pour nous laisser partir. En plus j'ai envie de reprendre la mer." Kate

"Luffy c'est à toi de décider." Usopp

"D'abords on fait un dernier festin à Alabasta." Luffy

"On t'a dit qu'il fallait partir au plus vite andouille." Zoro

"Sympa les gars." Luffy

Ils furent ensuite interrompu par un valet qui leur apportait un escargophone, c'était pour eux apparemment, un Bonclay. Sanji décrocha en entendant le mot ami.

"Allô, allô. Bonjour mes petits choux. C'est moi, c'est moi, c'est moi." un homme

Sanji raccrocha mais ça se remit à sonner.

"Mais en plus il insiste."Sanji cria

Luffy décida de s'en charger et attrapa l'escargophone.

"Ah d'accord c'est toi. Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Luffy

"Ah ça c'est la voix de Chapeau de paille. Tu sais que t'es fortiche je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me reconnaisse mais surtout ne m'appelle pas Mr 2 parce que si la communication est interceptée par la marine ça craint pour moi." Bonclay

"Mais il est bête il vient de le dire." Chopper

"C'est lui Mr 2 ?" Kate

"Ouais." Zoro "Pourquoi il nous appelle ?"

"Mais oui c'est vrai, voilà je voulais vous dire que j'ai votre bateau." Bonclay

"Arrête tes conneries." l'équipage

"Ouais arrête de nous raconter des histoires t'es où d'abord ?" Usopp

"Ben je vous l'ai dit, sur votre bateau."Bonclay

"Quand je le tiendrais celui là." Sanji

"Non non, non non, on est ami. Alors il y a pas de problèmes." Bonclay

"Il se trouve en amont du fleuve Sandora." Luffy répéta après que la conversation eut finie

"On peut lui faire confiance ?" Sanji

"En tout cas on a été amis, c'est tout ce que je peux dire." Luffy

"Amis avec ce type tu rigoles." Zoro

"De toute façon on a pas le choix on y va." Chopper

"En plus même dans le cas où c'est un piège il est un des seuls membres de Baroque Works en liberté, en tout cas au niveau des agents spéciaux. Donc je pense pas qu'on risque grand chose." Kate

"Exactement et si c'est un piège on l'aura sous la main et on pourra l'en faire baver bien comme il faut." Sanji

"Je propose qu'on prépare nos affaires." Zoro

"Oui, il n'y a plus une seule minute à perdre." Usopp "Il faut récupérer le bateau."

Ils étaient en train de plier bagages.

"Je voudrais vous parler." Vivi dit arrêtant leur mouvements "Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aidez moi. A votre avis qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

"Ecoute moi Vivi, tu as douze heures pour réfléchir, nous allons récupérer le Vogue Merry sur le fleuve Sandora et naviguer jusqu'au port de l'Est. Nous y serons à midi précise. On ne pourra probablement pas jeter l'ancre mais si tu décides de continuer le voyage avec nous c'est le seul moment où tu pourras nous rejoindre. Et si tu viens tu seras la bienvenue." Nami "Et tu seras une pirate."

"Tu es une princesse et tu as un royaume on ne peut pas t'offrir mieux." Sanji

"Allez viens avec nous Vivi. Peu importe ce que tu laisses et puis t'as qu'à venir tout de suite." Luffy

"Oh ce que t'es lourd Luffy." Usopp

"On ne peut pas t'aider dans cette décision princesse, mais en plus c'est une que tu as déjà prise." Kate dit en la prenant dans ses bras avant de partir par la fenêtre à la suite des autres

* * *

Ils étaient en route pour leur vaisseau sur des Super Canards, ils allaient vraiment vite.

"C'est confortable." Zoro

"L'heure est venue de dire au revoir au pays des sables." Usopp "T'es encore en train de manger Luffy ?!"

"La cuisine d'Alabasta est un délice. Tu pourras refaire les plats Sanji ?" Luffy

"Ouais, sans problème Terracota a bien voulu me donner quelques unes de ses recettes. Elle m'a également donné des épices." Sanji

"Tant mieux, c'était vraiment délicieux. Je serai contente d'en remanger." Kate dit avec un sourire

Elle tenait d'une main les rennes du canards et de l'autre maintenait Balto contre elle, ils avaient pas voulu le remettre sur un canard seul maintenant que ce n'était plus nécessaire et il avait été très content de ce fait selon Chopper.

"Hey Nami, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens pas bien ?" Chopper

Nami avait le regard baissé et ne semblait pas en forme.

"Nami, tu veux que je te donne un tout petit morceau de viande ?" Luffy

"Nami je suppose que tu penses à Vivi et je te comprends mais tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal. Vous êtes de très bonnes amies je sais. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire c'est comme ça." Sanji

"C'est vraiment dur."Nami "Je laisse tomber, oui pour elle je laisse tomber un milliard de berri."

Causant des réactions de choc dans tous l'équipage.

"Nami tu ne penses donc qu'à l'argent." Sanji

"Hey Usopp est tombé." Chopper

"Ca va pas de nous faire un coup pareil ? T'es folle ou quoi ?" Zoro

"Pourquoi vous le prenez comme ça ? Je sais bien que ça sert à rien de me rendre malade à cause de Vivi." Nami

"Hey je vous dit qu'Usopp est tombé." Chopper

"Laisse le où il est." Nami

"Je vais le chercher." Kate dit en faisant demi tour

Elle l'attrapa et le porta pour le remettre sur son super canard. Pour qu'ils puissent se remettre en route sans problème.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin en vue du navire, Kate fit un arrêt en voyant la tête de Bonclay puis se remit à l'ouvrage, ils devaient décharger les canards et leur dire au revoir.

"Une minute vous m'avez à peine remarquer. Je regrette mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à un ami." Bonclay râla en tapant du pied

"Un ami ? Je te rappelle qu'on faisait pas partie du même camp et que tu nous as arnaqué." Luffy

"Mais non je n'ai pas voulu vous arnaquer. Je ne savais pas. Oh écoutez tout ça c'est du passé non ? C'est vrai, maintenant Baroque Works n'existe plus on a aucune raison de rester ennemi." Bonclay

"Admettons qu'on soit plus ennemi. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques sur notre bateau. "Luffy

"Franchement t'es bête ou quoi ?"Bonclay

"Réfléchis, à ton avis qu'est ce qu'il serait devenu ton bateau ? Si je l'avais pas récupéré." Bonclay

"Peut être qu'il aurait été saisi par la marine." Nami

"Pas peut être, c'était sur et certains. On dirait que t'es pas du tout au courant de ce qui se passe sur l'île en ce moment. Elle est complétement contrôlé par la marine. Verrouillée." Bonclay

"Alors ça veut dire que tu as sauvé le Vogue Merry des mains de la marine." Luffy

"Pourquoi ?" Usopp et Chopper

"Parce qu'on est des amis." Bonclay dit en pleurant

"M'inclue pas dans l'histoire je te connais pas." Kate dit en montant à bord du navire avec des sacs.

Il l'ignora totalement et vite les quatre étaient en train de danser sur le pond. Ils étaient prêts à partir.

"Sois franc Mr 2 puisque la marine surveille toute la côte tu n'as pas la moindre chance de quitter cette île. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin d'ami non ?" Zoro

Bonclay tomba en arrière sous le choc.

"Oui mais de nos jours qui n'a pas besoin d'ami ? Ensemble au nom de notre amitié battons nous côte à côte nous serons plus fort." Bonclay

Les trois autres étaient pour aussi, et juste ensuite le bateau de Bonclay surgit comme ça en criant qu'ils allaient faire équipe.

"D'où ils sortent ?" Zoro

"Dans quelle galère on s'est encore foutue ?" Kate


	23. Chapter 23

Ils se firent attaquer rapidement par la marine, sauf qu'au lieu de leur envoyer des boulets c'était des barres de fer. Luffy ne pouvait pas les stopper et donc elles se plantaient dans la coque du navire. Ils étaient entouré par des vaisseaux, aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

"Ça craint, j'ai plus assez de planches pour colmater les brèches." Chopper

"Faites quelque chose, dépêchez vous." Nami

"On ne peut défendre qu'un seul bord du bateau à la fois. A huit contre un on ne fait pas le poids." Sanji

"On pourrait leur tenir tête si on réussissait à les aborder." Zoro

"Mais ils se tiennent à l'écart cette bande d'enfoirée." Kate "Avec leur saleté de formation."

L'hypnotiseur de l'île d'Usopp et le lieutenant de la marine que Sanji avait frappé au Baratie étaient contre eux pour les couler. Jango était un officier de la marine à présent. Il était en train d'hypnotiser Luffy quand Usopp réussit à tirer droit sur le navire où il était, le faisant ainsi sur l'autre bateau. Ils avaient une ouverture.

Ils avaient un problème, Hina la dame de fer était là. C'était le colonel de la marine en charge de ces eaux et elle était dangereuse.

Bonclay voulait partir de suite, ils devaient pas trainer, mais ils pouvaient pas, ils avaient fait la promesse à Vivi qu'ils seraient au port Est à midi et ils y seraient.

"Vas y si tu veux, nous ça va pas être possible."Luffy

"Comment ça ça va pas être possible ?" Bonclay

"On a rendez vous au port est à midi, c'est une promesse qu'on a faite. On a pas le temps de s'offrir un petit détour." Nami

"C'est totalement ridicule, je croyais que vous recherchiez un trésor et que vous étiez près à risquer vos vies pour le retrouver mais puisque vous voulez mourir.." Bonclay

"On a rendez vous pour chercher une amie." Luffy

"Vous ... vous risquez tout pour une amie .." Bonclay "Ca ne ressemble pas à Bonclay de fuir par la petite porte. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes compagnons alors qu'eux sont prêts à risquer leurs vies pour aller chercher leur amie. Ce serait contraire à mes principes. Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles mes petits choux. Maintenant vous tous écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire

Le leurre avait fonctionné, la formation d'Hina poursuivit le bateau de Bonclay, ils partirent dès qu'ils purent pour le lieu de rendez vous avec Vivi. Ils observèrent de loin l'attaque entre Hina et Bonclay. Bonclay leur avait donné la possibilité de s'enfuir.

"Bonclay, on t'oubliera pas oh non." Luffy "Bonclay écoute moi, tu resteras dans notre mémoire pour toujours."

L'équipage de Bonclay ne faisait pas le poids contre les six vaisseaux.

Malheureusement ils ne restèrent pas à l'écart bien longtemps, très vite quatre vaisseaux de la marine furent de nouveau sur leur chemin. Mais cette fois ils se rapprochèrent, ils purent donc commencer l'offensive. Se battant férocement contre les soldats qui les attaquaient. Détruisant leurs ennemis.

Ils entendirent le discours de Vivi pourtant ils se dirigeaient vers leur lieu de rendez vous.

"Elle a fait son choix, elle ne viendra pas avec nous." Sanji

"Non je suis sûr que c'était pas sa voix." Luffy

Ils étaient devant le port d'Alubarna et c'était midi passé. Il était temps de lever l'ancre mais Luffy ne voulait pas partir.

"Attention les gars il y a la marine qui revient à la charge." Usopp

"C'est pas vrai, ils sont combien sur nos talons ?" Zoro

Il y avait six bateaux qui arrivaient vers eux. Avec le Merry abimé ils devaient vraiment se dépêcher.

"Allez on lève l'ancre."Zoro

"Nami barre à tribord." Usopp

"Fais toi une raison Luffy, tu te doutes bien que la situation est compliquée pour Vivi." Sanji

Ils avaient tourné leur navire quand ils l'entendirent.

"Les amis !" Vivi

Elle était là.

"Vivi." Luffy

"Carue." Usopp

"Vivi." Nami

"Je vous l'avais dit." Luffy

"Douce Vivi." Sanji

"La marine se rapproche." Chopper

"Faut faire demi tour vite." Usopp

"Attends." Kate le retint

"Quoi mais pourquoi ?"Usopp

Kate ne répondit pas elle fit juste un signe de la main à Vivi.

"Nous sommes venus vous dire au revoir." Vivi

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?" Luffy

"Écoutez, je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Merci pour tout. J'aurai bien aimé partir avec vous seulement je ne peux pas. J'aime trop mon pays. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je veux vous dire que .. je voulais vous dire que je reste ici, mais j'espère qu'on se reverra et que vous continuerez à me considérez comme une des vôtres d'accord ?" Vivi pleurait à la fin.

"Évidemment que .." Luffy

Il ne put pas finir, Nami l'avait plaqué au sol.

"Espèce d'idiot. Surtout ne lui réponds pas. La marine a entendu ce qu'elle a dit. S'ils établissent la preuve qu'il y a un lien entre Vivi et nous, elle deviendra une criminelle à leurs yeux. On va devoir la quitter en silence." Nami

Ils tournèrent tous le dos mais défirent le bandage qui cachait leur marques et tendirent leur bras avec la marque en l'air, même Balto soutenu par Kate et Sanji.

Ils quittèrent ensuite Alabasta sous les tirs de la marine.

"En avant." Luffy cria

Ils tiraient des boulets sur eux cette fois, mais ils gagnaient du terrain.

"On a trop de trous dans la coques on pourra jamais les semer." Nami

Ils avaient pas le choix ils devaient se battre. Les trois garçons étaient prêts à partir mais ils tombèrent sur les barres de fer qu'Usopp avait voulu garder et que Kate avait porté sur le pond.

"Désolée je savais pas trop où le mettre et Usopp voulait les garder." Kate s'excusa

"Oh c'est pas grave Kate chérie." Sanji

"Ca gène." Zoro

"On peut les balancer ?"Luffy

Luffy n'attendit pas de réponse les lançant un peu dans tous les sens, ils observèrent avec stupéfaction la manière dont toutes les barres transpercèrent les bateaux de la marine accidentellement.

"Tirons nous d'ici et au plus vite ça vaut mieux." Zoro

"Luffy si tu veux quelque chose que je peux faire dis le, on te le doit bien je pense." Kate

"Tu me ferais un massage ? Ca fait trop du bien." Luffy

"Pas de soucis capitaine." Kate

Ils se concentrèrent ensuite pour faire avancer le bateau pour qu'ils soient loin des marines. Kate aidait Usopp en bas, il bouchait les trous et elle portait l'eau dans des seaux pour la remettre à l'eau. Les garçons ramaient et Balto était à la barre.

* * *

"C'est bon les gars de la marine ne sont plus à nos trousses." Zoro"Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? On les a semé non ?"

"Vivi leur manque." Kate

Tous les autres, sauf Balto, étaient en train de pleurer parce que Vivi était pas venu avec eux.

"Allez on se reprend. Si vous ne pouviez pas vous passer d'elle vous auriez du la forcer à nous suivre." Zoro

"En plus c'est pas vraiment comme si sa décision était une surprise." Kate

"C'est vrai Kate t'avais pas l'air surprise et t'as pas l'air triste. Pourtant même si t'étais pas à l'aise avec elle au début c'était ton amie à la fin non ?" Nami

"Bien sûr mais je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas avec nous. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est pour son pays, et avec son inquiétude pour tout le monde elle était incapable d'abandonner son peuple quand il avait besoin d'elle."Kate

La porte menant aux cabines s'ouvrit soudain.

"Finalement vous avez réussi à quitter l'île." Miss All Sunday dit

"Ouais." Zoro répondit le dos tourné

"Toi ?" Kate

"Je vous félicite."Miss All Sunday

"Si tu veux venger les tiens je suis prêt." Zoro dit en commençant à dégainer un sabre

"Qu'est ce que tu fais sur notre bateau ?" Nami

"T'es monté quand ?" Kate

Tous étaient prêts à se battre, sauf Sanji qui avait des coeurs dans les yeux et Chopper qui ne savait pas qui elle était. Nami avait sa baguette sorti, Zoro pareil avec un sabre et Kate avait ses saï dehors. Mais en un mouvement invisible elle les désarma tous.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit une fois, ne pointez pas vos jouets sur moi." Miss All Sunday "C'est dangereux. Pour répondre à ta question Miss au saï je suis monté au tout début. Je ne sais pas à laquelle de vous deux j'ai emprunté les vêtements par contre. Je les rendrais."dit elle tout en dépliant une chaise

"Tu es une Baroque Works. Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?" Nami

"Monkey D Luffy, tu n'as pas pu oublié ce que tu as fait hein Luffy?"Miss All Sunday

Attirant ainsi la colère de Sanji sur le capitaine.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes toi ? Tu mens je n'ai rien fait du tout."Luffy

Elle était assise près du bord du navire sur la chaise pliante.

"Si tu as agi d'une certaine façon envers moi. Maintenant faut assumer." Miss All Sunday

Sanji secoua encore plus vivement Luffy.

"Écoute je comprends rien du tout. Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?" Luffy

"Ce que je veux, me joindre à vous."Miss All Sunday

"Hein ?"Nami, Luffy, Usopp et Kate

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors qu'à ce moment là j'en avais assez de vivre, voilà ce que tu as fait. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, personne qui m'attends, tu n'as qu'à me prendre dans ton équipage." Miss All Sunday

"T'as nulle part où aller alors dans ce cas. D'acc." Luffy

"Luffy." l'équipage

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de très bien." Luffy

Sanji était évidemment aux anges et Kate fit de son mieux pour ignorer sa jalousie, elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse ça ne servait à rien.

Kate avait pas vraiment de problème contre elle, Balto avait pas l'air de la considérer comme une ennemie, elle était juste curieuse pour une chose, mais elle attendrait qu'Usopp finisse avec ses questions. Il lui demanda comment elle s'appelait avant de se rappeler ses manières et de se présenter.

"Je suis Nico Robin." Robin

"Nico Robin, et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?" Usopp

"Je suis archéologue." Robin

"Non sérieux ?" Usopp

"Je viens d'une famille où on fait ce métier de génération en génération." Robin "J'étais archéologue à l'age de huit ans. C'est aussi à ce moment là que le gouvernement mondial c'est mis à me traquer. Voilà depuis ce temps là je me cache et ça fait vingt ans que ça dure." Robin

"Depuis l'âge de huit ans ?" Usopp "Mais tu étais toute seule ?"

"Eh bien vois tu je me suis aventurée sur les océans. Mais une petite fille ne peut pas s'en sortir toute seule. Pour me protéger et aussi atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé je n'ai pas eu la moindre hésitation. Et j'ai fait le choix de m'associer uniquement avec des crapules." Robin

"Pour toi Crocodile était juste un moyen pour atteindre ton but ?" Usopp

"C'est exact. Ce que je voulais c'était trouver le Rio Poneglyphe. Durant toutes ces années j'ai appris à agir avec discrétion, je suis sûre que je pourrai vous être utile." Robin

"C'est vrai tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. C'est quoi ta spécialité ?" Usopp

"Le meurtre." Robin

"Luffy ! Résultat de l'entretien cette femme est trop dangereuse." Usopp pleura

Mais Luffy, Chopper et Balto étaient distraits par son pouvoir de fruit du démon, elle était en train de les chatouiller.

"Je n'en reviens pas. Je trouve qu'on traite cette affaire un peu trop à la légère. Il y a pas si longtemps elle était N°2 d'une organisation criminelle. Non cette femme ne peut pas rejoindre le groupe c'est impossible." Nami dit et Usopp applaudit "Tu veux nous rouler dans la farine, moi je ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Au moindre faux pas, je te promet que je ne te louperai pas."

"Vraiment ? Chiche je te prends au mot. Tiens au fait, j'ai récupéré des pierres précieuses qui appartenaient à Crocodile." Robin dit en sortant un petit sac

"Chère Robin comme tu es sympathique." Nami

"Nami s'est fait avoir." Usopp chuchota à Kate et Zoro

"Ouais, elle est habile." Zoro

"Elle les a complétement envouté." Usopp

Sanji arriva ensuite pour apporter une collation à Robin, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

"Rien de surprenant, il est toujours comme ça."Zoro

"Ouais depuis le début je savais que ça finirait de cette façon."Usopp

"Et voilà il n'y a plus que nous trois pour résister et garder un œil sur elle."Zoro

Usopp sombra juste après quand Luffy avec des mains de chaque côté de son chapeau, courtoisie de Robin, se mit à imiter Chopper.

Kate décida de rentrer pour aller ranger les affaires qu'elle avait acheté à Alabasta, elle fut rejointe un peu plus tard par Robin. Elle était en train d'installer un lit de plus, un de camp en attendant mieux.

"Merci beaucoup, je l'aurais fait tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin .." Robin

"Pas de soucis, ne t'en fais pas. Moi c'est Kate." Kate dit en tendant la main

"Robin comme tu as entendu. Tu n'as pas de problème avec ma présence ici ?" Robin

"Pas vraiment non, j'ai confiance en Luffy. Et t'étais pas vraiment la plus loyale des coéquipières pour le lézard. J'ai juste une question." Kate

"Laquelle ?" Robin

"C'est toi qui a donné l'antidote pour Luffy pas vrai ?" Kate

"Oui, comment tu as su ?" Robin

"Vous étiez que trois dans ce tombeau et si tu es vraiment dans le milieu des crapules depuis vingt ans je trouve ça plutôt logique que tu es un antidote pour le poison d'un mec comme Crocodile. Il inspire pas vraiment confiance." Kate

"C'est juste." Robin

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose hésite pas, et juste pour que tu saches il arrive assez souvent que Balto vienne dormir avec moi la nuit."Kate

"Merci." Robin

Ils avaient pas Vivi, mais ils avaient un nouveau membre d'équipage, et ils poursuivaient leur route, les choses allaient être intéressantes.


	24. Chapter 24

Les filles, à l'exception de Nami et Balto furent réveillées tôt ce matin là par Nami qui avait été de veille, elle avait repéré une île, les deux filles se levèrent et sortirent sur le pond tranquillement, Kate avec son appareil photo pour prendre la photo habituelle.

Kate et Balto descendirent avec les autres du bateau, Balto se mit de suite à tout sentir, aimant beaucoup la végétation de cette petite île qui avait l'air paisible.

Sanji était content, il y avait pleins de fruit ici et ils se conservaient bien, il y avait pleins de choses comestibles ici et il était vraiment emballé. Nami leur tendit ensuite des pailles pour décider qui resterait sur le bateau et qui irait cueillir des fruits, Zoro s'y opposa disant qu'elle était pas capitaine, mais Luffy agit de manière totalement stupide : il tira trois des cinq pailles pour gagner le jeu. Il avait rien compris, après cela Zoro n'avait plus aucun problème.

Chopper avait tiré une paille avant Luffy, c'était la plus longue il resterait sur le bateau. Ils se chargèrent tous de paniers et se séparèrent, Nami elle allait cartographier l'île aidée par Sanji pendant qu'ils ramasseraient des fruits.

Ils se séparèrent tous, partant de leur côté, Balto et Kate restant ensemble, ils travaillaient bien ensemble. Et Kate profitait de l'occasion pour dessiner au passage, entre les coups de tête de Balto et Kate qui montait aux arbres ils eurent rapidement remplis leur paniers.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur après midi tranquillement, explorant l'île à loisir, Kate trouva plusieurs plantes qui pourraient donner des couleurs intéressantes. Finalement le soleil commença à se coucher et ils retournèrent au bateau pour retrouver les autres. Ils furent vite tous installés auprès du feu mangeant.

"Comment ça vous avez rien ramené du tout vous deux ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?" Nami grondait Luffy et Usopp

"Je sais pas moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?" Luffy

"C'est bête j'étais bien parti mais je me suis fait attaquer par un condor gigantesque et .. excusez moi tout le monde j'ai essayé de cueillir des fruits au péril de ma vie mais malheureusement j'y suis pas arrivé." Usopp dit dramatiquement faisant même exploser une bille rouge pour faire genre qu'il était blessé.

"Heureusement que Zoro, Kate et Balto ne sont pas comme vous, ils ont ramené un paquet." Nami

"C'est même pas la peine d'y penser Nami." Kate prévint en voyant son sourire

Nami avala en voyant le regard de Kate et hocha la tête, tournant son attention sur Zoro .

"Ben Zoro tu pourras en ramasser d'autres, tu as toute la nuit pour remplir le bateau." Nami dit faisant cracher la bouchée de Zoro sous le choc.

"Nami est merveilleuse elle a vraiment un don pour commander les gens." Sanji

"La Ferme cuistot lubrique." Zoro

"Tu me cherches face de cresson ?" Sanji

"Je plaisantais." Nami dit en séparant les deux.

Chopper avait apparemment passé une bonne journée sur le bateau, mais Kate souris en voyant son regard vers Robin qui lisait un peu plus loin, il avait définitivement pas été seul.

La journée avait été vraiment agréable et tranquille, mais ils reprirent la route le lendemain matin.

La journée se passait comme à l'accoutumée, Usopp, Chopper, Balto et Luffy péchaient pendant que Zoro s'entrainait, Sanji était dans la cuisine, Robin lisait et Kate à côté d'elle dessinait, Nami quand à elle observait tout ça et le cap.

Les garçons se disputaient par rapport au produits de leur pêche, et Sanji venait d'apporter à Kate un jus de fruit pour avoir la peau douce, Robin était en train de boire du thé et Nami en avait aussi eu un.

Quand soudain Luffy pêcha quelque chose de très étrange et le déposa sur le pond. Attirant ainsi l'attention de l'équipage, sauf Robin qui était engrossé dans son livre.

C'était un coquillage étrange selon Luffy, il voulait le manger et Sanji était d'accord avec lui, mais tout à coup quelqu'un en sortit. C'était un homme très étrange.

"Pendant une minute j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin, que mon heure avait sonné, merci merci." l'homme

"Il faut croire que non. Vous êtes qui ?" Luffy

"Milles excuses je ne me suis même pas présenté. Quel manque de savoir vivre impardonnable. Je m'appelle Rice Rice, je suis représentant de commerce pour Escargot Shopping Phone. La seule compagnie qui livre à domicile où que vous soyez dans les plus brefs délais sur simple appel escargophonique." Rice Rice "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

"Escargot Shopping Phone ? Jamais entendu parler." Zoro

"Oui j'étais parti effectuer mes livraisons à bord de cette escargot mobile quand une tempête s'est levé et s'est abattu sur ma pauvre carcasse, me ballottant dans tous les sens. Si je l'avais remarqué avant j'aurais pu changer de cap mais le monstre était lancé et m'a englouti." Rice Rice

"Ah bon, c'est tout à fait incroyable." Nami

"A qui le dites vous." Rice Rice "J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'être repêché par votre équipage."

Chopper était en train de s'occuper de l'escargot machine.

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé braves gens, en signe de gratitude je tiens à vous offrir notre catalogue de printemps. Un simple coup de fil et c'est livré." Rice Rice

"Un coup de fil, c'est pratique. Vous faites des livraisons en mer aussi ?" Zoro

"Non ça c'est impossible." Rice Rice

Cela énerva un peu Zoro.

"Comment ça non ?" Zoro

"Voyez vous sécurité et efficacité est notre devise. Nous mettons également un point d'honneur à proposer les prix les plus bas du marché. Mais jamais la compagnie ne mettrait ..." Rice Rice

Il s'énerva ensuite un peu contre Luffy et Usopp qui était en train de fouiller dans la marchandise.

"Maintenant laissez moi vous présenter notre nouvelle barre vibre tonifiante. Comme vous le savez surement c'est le produit phare de notre compagnie, le produit qui nous as permis..." Rice Rice

Kate n'écouta pas la suite.

"Quel ramassis de conneries." Kate dit à Zoro et Sanji en passant

Elle retourna travailler sur son dessin, ignorant le vendeur qui sortait toute sa marchandise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelque chose qui la fit tiquer.

"Il n'y a pas un moyen d'accélérer les choses ? Je suis prête à payer le prix qu'il faudra." Nami

Elle tourna de suite la tête, les yeux ébahis sur Nami.

"Quoi ?" Luffy

"C'est elle qui dit ça alors que d'habitude elle préférerait mourir de faim plutôt que de dépenser de l'argent ?" Usopp

"J'en crois pas mes oreilles Nami est devenue un véritable panier percé." Zoro

L'homme avait l'air d'être aux anges il demandait 48 millions de berries pour une rame. Un prix vraiment exorbitant. Nami était en train de négocier quand soudain.

"J'achète." Sanji

"Sanji qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Nami

"Est ce que tu as de quoi payer au moins ?" Zoro

"Non." Sanji répondit faisant tomber les autres et rire Kate

Il ficela ensuite Luffy.

"Vous n'aurez qu'à remettre ce type à la marine, avec la récompense vous aurez tout l'argent qu'il faut." Sanji

"Quoi ?" Luffy

"Désolé Luffy, mais on a pas le choix c'est pour Nami." Sanji

"Oh arrêtez vos conneries, dans le pire des cas on est des pirates je vous le rappelle on peut toujours les prendre. Pas besoin de trahir le capitaine." Kate

"Des pirates ... Luffy ... Est ce que vous voulez parler de .. de Monkey D Luffy ?!" Rice Rice demanda paniqué

"Ben ouais, c'est moi Monkey D Luffy." Luffy "Bon maintenant ça suffit Sanji, détache moi tout de suite."

"Même pas en rêve." Sanji

"Arrêtez maintenant." Kate dit en se levant et en détachant Luffy

"Le drapeau noir ! Quelqu'un aurait du me prévenir que c'était eux. Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi, je veux pas mourir."Rice Rice "Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai un rendez vous urgent. Il faut que j'y aille, je vous laisse désolé."

Il cria avant de repartir dans sa machine et de replonger à l'eau, laissant beaucoup de sa marchandise sur le navire.

"Ben qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?" Luffy

"Je dirais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a effrayé. Il a surement eu peur du redoutable Monkey D Luffy."Robin

Nami était contente, il avait laissé le papier avec, elle ne perdit pas de temps à aller s'enfermer dans une salle de réserve du navire.

"Je vous laisse aussi, je voudrais m'occuper de mes photos. A plus." Kate dit en descendant.

Balto descendit avec elle, il voulait de l'ombre, il avait un peu trop chaud.

Elle sentit soudain le bateau tremblait, avec les cris qui venaient d'en haut elle sut que Zoro et Sanji étaient encore en train de se battre.

"Ils sont irrécupérables vraiment." Kate soupira

Elle entendit ensuite la voix de Nami leur demandant d'arrêter et le calme revint.

Elle travailla consciencieusement, ayant conscience que ce calme ne durerait sans doute pas et que ce serait donc difficile de pouvoir développer à sa guise ses photos, surtout qu'elle voulait en développer certaines en couleur, ayant trouvé les produits à Alabasta.

Elle fut sortie de son travail par des cris elle monta pour voir les garçons qui avaient tous l'air penauds, mais Nami n'était nulle part en vue. Elle toqua.

"Quoi encore ?! Oh Kate c'est toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Nami

"Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien et ce qui c'était passé, mais je vais te laisser si tu préfères." Kate

"Oui je veux bien, je suis pas de bonne humeur là. Luffy a .." Nami

"Quoi qu'il ait fait je doute que ce soit volontaire, encore moins si ça te met dans cet état. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, n'hésite pas." Kate dit en partant

"Merci Kate."Nami

Elle redescendit ensuite pour continuer à travailler, elle fut dérangée par un Chopper paniqué.

"Kate Kate on a des ennuis." Chopper "Tu dois venir tout de suite."

"Je viens, Balto allez bouge toi. Il se passe quoi ?" Kate

"On se dirige vers des ennuis. Et tout le monde dort, sauf Nami mais elle a interdit qu'on la dérange, elle a dit qu'on aurait une amende." Chopper

En voyant la situation, l'énorme tornade sur lequel ils allaient Kate expliqua.

"Si on la dérangeait sauf pour les urgences Chopper, je vais la chercher, essaye avec Balto de réveiller les autres d'accord ?" Kate

"Oui." Chopper dit en essuyant ses yeux

Elle alla voir Nami, qui avait des bouchons dans les oreilles, elle lui secoua l'épaule.

"Le temps c'est dégradé, les garçons dorment, Chopper est venu me chercher n'osant pas te déranger. Allez viens."Kate

Les deux filles allèrent vite dehors où Chopper avec l'aide de Balto avait réussi à réveiller les autres. Nami se dépêcha de donner les instructions pour qu'ils puissent éviter d'être aspiré. Balto aida Chopper et Usopp a attaché les objets sur le pond, Luffy et Zoro s'occupèrent des cordes et Kate aidait Sanji à la barre.

Ils s'en sortirent sans trop de soucis et retrouvèrent le beau temps. Nami repartit travailler sur sa carte du monde, Kate et Balto restèrent avec les autres ce coup ci, elle avait fini, elle devait juste attendre que ça sèche. Elle proposa un jeu de carte et réussit à ce que tout le monde participe, sauf Nami bien sûr, mais même Robin se joignit à eux.

La journée bien qu'un peu mouvementée se finissait bien.

* * *

"Sanji qu'est ce que tu prépares ?" Kate

"Tu verras, mais ce sera délicieux." Sanji

"Comme toujours tu veux dire."Kate dit avec un sourire

"Je suis ravi de l'entendre." Sanji

"Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?" Kate

"Pas actuellement, à part si .." Sanji

"Si quoi ?" Kate

"Tu m'as parlé de ce gâteau au chocolat que tu faisais pour ta famille. Tu voudrais bien en faire un ?" Sanji

"Pourquoi pas." Kate dit en se levant de la table où elle était assise triant les photos.

Elle allait commencer quand Nami leur demanda de changer de cap, il y avait un énorme vaisseau de la marine juste devant eux. Non pas qu'un mais plein, ils n'avaient pas encore été repéré à cause du brouillard. Ils naviguaient discrètement et silencieusement, ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer quand ils virent un enfant accoudé avec un énorme plat à la balustrade du navire de la marine.

En voyant leur grande voile il lâcha le plat qui tomba et lui à sa suite, Sanji allait le chercher quand Robin réussit à le récupérer en plein vol. Il était inconscient. Ils l'emmenèrent à bord dans la salle commune où ils le couchèrent avant de continuer leur route pour s'éloigner des marines.

Ils attendaient qu'il reprenne conscience. Il le fit assez vite grâce à Chopper mais il était très négatif envers les pirates, quand Sanji lui apporta de la soupe, il lui dit qu'il en voulait pas.

"Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas de ma soupe parce que je suis un cuistot pirate. C'est bien ça ?" Sanji "Je n'ai pas mis de poison dedans tu sais. Tu devrais y gouter, je suis sûr que tu changerais d'avis."

Il hésita un moment puis se décida à y gouter, il commença ensuite à manger avec appétit.

"Merci c'était délicieux." l'enfant

"Il n'y as pas de quoi, c'est mon boulot." Sanji

"Je m'appelle Tajio, je suis apprenti cuisinier dans les forces navales." Tajio

"Moi c'est Sanji." Sanji

"Alors comme ça tu es cuistot ?" Luffy

"Mais dites moi Sanji, qu'est ce que fait un cuisinier aussi balèze que vous à bord de ce trou à rat flottant." Tajio

"Manières." Kate

"Quoi ?! Et c'est pas un trou à rat flottant c'est un bateau." Luffy

"Oui c'est un cadeau de Mlle Kaya, une jeune fille qui habite sur l'île d'où je viens."Usopp

Chopper commença à poser des questions sur l'île d'Usopp, curieux.

Tajio leur raconta ensuite qu'il avait renversé le plat de viande au curry, et son chef lui avait demandé de le refaire. Sanji et Luffy approuvèrent cette décision et Tajio avoua qu'il y arrivait pas.

"Tajio tu es apprenti depuis combien de temps ?"Nami

"Six mois, cela fait seulement six mois que j'ai commencé l'apprentissage en mer." Tajio

"La moitié d'une année, tu devrais être au point." Sanji

"Vous croyez ça ? J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de cuisiner. Je passe mon temps à éplucher les légumes et à faire la plonge. Et c'est comme ça tous les jours." Tajio "Mais le pire c'est qu'une fois par semaine tous les capitaines de la flotte se réunisse sur un des bateau. Ils organisent un grand repas où ils mangent leur plat préféré : du riz à la sauce au curry, et cette semaine ça se passe sur notre navire. J'y arriverais jamais, mon plat au curry ne sera pas bon. Ça va être une vrai catastrophe."

"Les plats au curry de la marine sont réputés, il parait que les chefs cuistots rivalisent de talent pour les cuisiner et que chaque navire à sa propre spécialité de curry."Robin

"Ouah ça donne fin tout ça." Luffy

"Un rien te donne faim je te signale." Kate

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas insister auprès de ton chef pour qu'il te pardonne si tu ne te sentais pas capable de cuisiner après six mois d'apprentissage ?" Sanji demanda en tournant le dos pour partir

"Parce que si j'avais fait ça, j'aurai été viré des forces navales." Tajio

"C'est pas un problème, il y a pas que les bateaux de la marine." Luffy

"A moins que tu aies une bonne raison d'y rester." Nami

"En fait, oui c'est vrai, vous avez déjà entendu parler de All Blue ?" Tajio

Sanji s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Tajio expliqua ensuite qu'il y croyait et que sa seule chance d'aller là bas c'était d'être à bord d'un navire des forces navales. Sanji accepta ensuite de le ramener à bord de son bateau avec l'aide de Luffy.

"Le brouillard va se dissiper en début d'après midi. Il ne va pas falloir traîner après ça deviendra trop dangereux." avertit Nami

"On en a pas pour longtemps." Sanji

"Bon courage prof. Je vais faire le gateau pour quand vous revenez d'accord ?" Kate

Elle reçut un hochement de tête avant qu'ils ne soient partis. Kate fidèle à sa promesse alla dans la cuisine et commença à cuisiner, elle devrait être tranquille pour un moment, Luffy n'étant pas là la cuisine ne serait pas attaqué. Elle appela Usopp et Chopper pour qu'ils l'aident à manger le reste de pâte mais seul Chopper arriva, Usopp était trop occupé..

Chopper profita donc surtout seul, avec un tout petit peu d'aide de Kate de la pâte au chocolat. Il en était très content, ils passèrent donc un peu de temps tout les deux, il lui racontait des histoires sur la doctorine et sur le docteur Hiluluk.

Elle venait de mettre le gâteau au four et avait nettoyé les ustensiles quand elle entendit un gros boum. Elle sortit pour voir Sanji dans le mur avec Luffy assis en tailleur devant lui.

"Luffy tu m'en veux ou quoi ?" Sanji

"Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé." Luffy

"Ah oui t'as pas du tout l'air désolé." Sanji

"Si si je t'assure." Luffy

"Tu mériterais que je t'étripe." Sanji

"Sanji ça va ?" Kate

Nami s'énerva contre Luffy pour s'être fait repéré et Usopp parce qu'il avait abime le Vogue Merry, pendant ce temps Kate aidait Sanji à sortir du mur. Ils mirent les voiles et s'enfuirent le plus vite possible.

Ce soir là ils dégustèrent le délicieux plat que Sanji avait mitonné et en dessert le gateau au chocolat de Kate, à qui Sanji demanda la recette disant que c'était délicieux. Luffy quand à lui déclara qu'elle devait le faire régulièrement.

* * *

Luffy pétait un plomb, ils avaient eu plusieurs jours de pluie et il s'ennuyait de pieds fermes au point où Luffy commença à s'intéresser au livre de Robin, faisant paniquer le reste de l'équipage. Il allait se mettre à lire quand Zoro arriva pour dire qu'il y avait une terre en vue. Luffy se précipita dehors, soulageant Nami et Usopp.

Ils descendirent du bateau, tous sauf Robin et Zoro. Balto était ravi d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme, lui et Luffy était surexcité. Les autres les suivaient de leur mieux.

La ville était très animée, il y avait des décorations partout. Il y avait un grand feu d'artifice le soir même.

"Super, ça fait si longtemps que j'en ai pas vu." Nami s'exclama en tapant des mains

"Alors je t'y emmenerai, on ira tout les deux." Sanji

"Non merci c'est pas la peine je serai très bien toute seule." Nami lui répondit avec un grand sourire

Sanji était totalement déprimé mais Nami s'en fichait bien plus intéressée par les feux d'artifices.

"Et toi Kate chérie, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?" Sanji

"On les regardera tous ensemble de toute façon non ?" Kate

Des habitants de l'île leur dirent ensuite que les feux d'artifices étaient une spécialité de l'île, qui avait commencé 400 ans plus tôt.

"Vous voyez cette tour sur la montagne derrière vous ? Elle appartient à une famille qui fabrique des feux d'artifices depuis des générations mais aujourd'hui seul un vieil homme et une petite fille habitent là bas." un des villageois

"Hum, alors le vieil homme fabrique des feux d'artifices tout seul." Usopp

"Non, non la petite fille en fabrique elle aussi. C'est un sacré numéro." un autre villageois

"Ils y travaillent toute l'année, juste pour cette journée, ce sont des gens admirable." un villageois

"Pourquoi ils leur faut un an pour faire des feux d'artifices ? Ils sont nuls." Luffy

"Mais non idiot, tu sais ..c'est compliqué à réaliser. Ça ne se fait pas comme ça . ...Oh tu peux pas comprendre." Nami

"Je vois." Luffy

"Excellent, je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait plus beaucoup de poudre je peux peut être leur en demander un peu non ?" Usopp

"Je ne sais pas." Nami

"Ils en ont peut être besoin." Kate

"Allez j'y vais. "Usopp "On verra bien."

Après avoir appris qu'il y avait eu un accident l'année passée, mais les villageois ne voulaient pas leur en dire plus, ils rentrèrent ensuite au bateau pour les prévenir de la fête de ce soir.

Le soir finit par tomber et ils étaient tous prêts à regarder les feux d'artifices, seul manquait Usopp qui n'était pas encore revenu de sa recherche de poudre.

Les feux d'artifices étaient vraiment sublimes, les couleurs magnifiques, Kate prit plusieurs clichés, le bouquet final était vraiment somptueux un énorme pour la fin, on aurait dit que les étoiles tombaient sur la ville. Une vrai réussite.

Ils passèrent la nuit amarré à l'île, l'équipage dormait à poings fermés mais Kate ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle se leva et alla dire à Chopper de se coucher qu'elle prendrait la garde, il le fit avec joie, il avait envie de dormir.

Elle faisait la veille sans problème, malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, mais elle résistait, ne voulant pas pleurer. Elle sentit Zoro approcher et ses bras l'entourèrent quelques secondes après.

"J'ai entendu Chopper revenir et il m'a expliqué que tu avais pris sa garde. Qu'est qu'il y a?" Zoro

"C'est rien." Kate dit sa voix un peu étouffée du à sa position contre le sabreur

"C'est pas rien si tu as envie de pleurer Katherine !"Zoro

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." Kate

"Et toi ne me mens pas. Je suis pas la personne la plus agréable et ouverte qui soit je le sais, mais tu peux me parler, je suis là. En plus je te lâcherais pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe. Alors parle." Zoro

Elle ne répondit rien, gardant le silence.

"J'ai toute la nuit tu sais." Zoro

"Abruti. T'es plus têtu qu'une douzaine de douzaine de mules." Kate

"Ouais." Zoro "T'as qu'à me dire ce qu'il y a alors."

Elle se tut un moment avant de prendre la parole d'une voix hésitante.

"C'était la première fois depuis la mort de ma famille que j'appréciais les feux d'artifices. D'habitude j'ai pas de soucis pour créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec vous, mais là il y avait trop de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais. Ceux avec mes parents et mon frère et ceux entre temps, avec eux ... Le plus souvent j'arrive à ignorer les souvenirs de ces deux dernières années mais parfois c'est trop dur.. Alors je préfère rester réveillée que d'affronter mes cauchemars... Je voudrais tellement être plus forte." Kate

"Dis pas de conneries Kate, tu es forte. En plus t'a fait vachement de progrès depuis qu'on te connait et que tu es libre. Tu arrives à toucher les autres, à être touchée même quand tu t'y attends pas. Tu gères avec les câlins de Luffy , tu te débrouillais bien avec les contacts de Ace, ainsi que pour les autres. Tu arrives aussi à arrêter de dissimuler ton corps, maintenant tu as plus besoin d'avoir des manches longues pour être à l'aise. Tu souris vraiment, pareil pour tes rires ... Alors arrête de t'apitoyer comme ça." Zoro "Tu es resté une esclave deux ans. Tu ne peux pas tout surmonter comme ça, il faut du temps."

"Qu'en es tu devenu aussi sage ?" Kate taquina faiblement

"Tu sous entends que je ne l'ai pas toujours été ? Je suis vexé." Zoro

"Idiot." Kate dit en riant un peu

Ils restèrent un moment, Kate dans les bras de Zoro, tranquillement et à l'aise faisant la garde pour les autres. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les poings serrés d'un cuisinier qui avait observé et entendu les deux pirates, ayant lui aussi voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Mais il ne put pas offrir de confort, ce fichu tête de cresson était arrivé avant. Il n'avait pas pu aider, et avait du se contenter de regarder de loin.


	25. Chapter 25

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient en mer et Kate avait remarqué que Sanji était différent envers elle, plus distant, il ne la draguait plus se concentrant uniquement sur Robin et Nami, mais il semblait même l'éviter quelque peu. Ils n'avaient plus leur conversations le matin ou à aucun autre moment d'ailleurs. Elle décida d'aller le voir, inquiète de savoir si elle avait fait quelque chose pour le blesser ou autre.

Elle réussit à le trouver sur le pond, fumant une cigarette. Ils se reposaient un peu entre deux attaques de la marine qui avait été tenace ces derniers temps.

"Sanji je peux te parler ?" Kate

"Bien sûr, je peux t'aider ?" Sanji

"Je t'ai offensé sans m'en apercevoir ?" Kate

"Non pourquoi tu demandes ça ?" Sanji

"J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ces derniers temps et tu sembles préoccupé aussi. Tout va bien ?" Kate

"Bien sur que oui, je suis désolé j'ai eu tellement à faire dernièrement." Sanji dit avec un faux sourire

"Ne fais pas ça. Si j'ai fais quelque chose ou que tu as un soucis tu peux me le dire, ou le garder pour toi si tu préfères mais ne me mens pas et ne me souris pas comme ça."Kate

Sanji la regarda choquée, jamais quelqu'un avait vu derrière son faux sourire.

"Je vais te laisser tranquille puisque c'est ce que tu veux, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises franchement plutôt que me mentir." Kate

Elle partit alors le laissant là. Il la regarda partir ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, il s'était juste éloigné pour retarder le moment où elle lui dirait qu'elle et le marimo était ensemble. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser.. Comment pourrais t'il réparer ça ?

Il alla y réfléchir tout en préparant le thé pour Robin.

Leur bateau était de nouveau sous attaque de la marine, mais ils s'en moquaient un peu, à part Nami bien sûr. Zoro s'occupait de ses sabres, Usopp péchait espérant pêcher un peu de nourriture, ils étaient presque à sec. Chopper, Luffy et Balto eux avaient trop faim pour bouger, Robin lisait et Kate réfléchissait. Sanji apporta ensuite sa collation à Robin, au grand dam des goinfres qui en voulait aussi mais ils ne savaient pas où il avait caché la nourriture.

Nami était en train de s'énerver quand Zoro signala qu'ils entraient dans du brouillard et il y avait de nombreux récifs dedans ainsi que beaucoup de courants.

Elle commença alors à leur donner des ordres pour que le Merry puisse s'en sortir sans dégâts. Après un moment ils purent souffler un peu, ils étaient sortis du brouillard et ils avaient devant eux une île.

Kate prit la photo en même temps que Luffy commençait déjà à saliver espérant qu'il y ait à manger.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dessus, et atteignirent vite le rivage où ils mirent tous un pied à terre. Ils commencèrent à monter dans les terres, avec plus ou moins de facilité selon les endroits.

"Cette île semble inhabitée." Robin

Ils virent rapidement un chèvre sur le chemin, il était vraiment mignon mais Usopp, Sanji et Luffy eux ne voyaient qu'un repas potentiel, Kate et Nami se hatèrent et la première fit un croche pied aux trois autres pour les arrêter, Nami leur interdit ensuite de toucher un chevreau si mignon.

Juste après des chèvres les encerclèrent et commencèrent à leur foncer dessus. Chopper leur dit de ne pas les tuer, qu'elles étaient pas du tout mé les bloquaient avec ses sabres mais sans leur faire de mal, Kate faisait la même chose avec ses saï, Nami tenait Balto près d'elle, Sanji tentait de les repousser avec ses jambes mais elles sautaient au dessus. Usopp en voulant aider, incapacita Luffy quand la bille de tabasco lui fut renvoyé par une chèvre. Chopper commença alors à essayer de leur parler.

"Elles disent avoir agi ainsi parce qu'elles en ont reçu l'ordre." Chopper

"L'ordre ?" Kate

"Qui a donné cet ordre ?" Nami

Chopper se mit ensuite sur le chemin de deux chèvres leur demandant d'arrêter, ignorant les avertissements des autres, il finit par se transformer en sa forme humaine stoppant les chèvres, toutes les chèvres.

Un homme tomba ensuite de l'arbre au centre de la clairière où ils se trouvaient et cria au monstre.

"C'est très malpoli d'insulter les gens comme ça." Kate

"Un drôle de bonhomme est tombé de l'arbre." Luffy

"Chopper, est ce que c'est la personne qui commande le troupeau de chèvre ?" Nami

Il le demanda au chèvre, se retransforma en sa forme habituelle et confirma que c'était bel et bien la personne qui dirigeait les chèvres. Le vieil homme avait l'air terrifié d'eux.

"Je pense qu'il a eu peur qu'on s'en prenne à lui et qu'on lui fasse du mal." Zoro

"Ça semble logique, après tout on est des pirates et c'est pas une profession qui a une bonne réputation." Kate

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce qu'on veut c'est de l'eau et de la nourriture." Sanji dit en souriant

"Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit mais on peut pas faire confiance à des pirates. Écoutez moi bien il n'y a pas de trésor planqué sur cette île. Il n'y a pas d'argent non plus." le vieil homme

"On vous croit sur parole vous avez l'air très pauvre." Usopp

Kate le frappa à l'arrière de la tête pour son commentaire.

"Vous êtes qu'une bande de vauriens et moi je suis un vieillard sans défense. Vous pouvez me faire bouillir et griller ça m'est bien égal." le vieil homme

Sanji s'avança d'un pas vers le vieil homme.

"Ah c'est vrai je suis chef cuisinier et bouillir et griller ça c'est mon truc." Sanji dit en craquant ses doigts

L'homme sembla totalement paniqué.

"Non, non je plaisantais." l'homme dit tout en reculant "Fripouilles, vauriens, assassins."

Il leur dit en lançant des cailloux dans leur direction avant d'aller dans un buisson et de tomber. Il était coincé, Zoro alla l'aider en tranchant les branches qui le bloquaient, le vieil homme s'évanouit d'effroi.

"Ben il s'est évanouie." Luffy

"Il cache bien son jeu mais c'est une authentique poule mouillée. Et je m'y connais." Usopp

Chopper alla l'examiner, Kate s'agenouillant près de lui pour aider si nécessaire.

"C'est terrible son cœur c'est arrêté de battre." Chopper

A ces mots tout l'équipage se tourna vers Zoro, qui avait l'air horrifié.

"Zoro." Luffy

"Sans cœur." Nami

"Mauvaise herbe."Sanji

"Mais arrêtez franchement..." Zoro

Chopper commença à faire un massage cardiaque avant de demander aux chèvres de les conduire chez lui pour qu'il puisse plus aider.

Elles les conduisirent à une maison en bois, ils entrèrent tous et observèrent Chopper soignant le vieil homme allongé sur son se réveilla après un moment.

"Oh non, il s'en est fallu de peu j'ai failli être tué quand on a affaire à des pirates on est jamais assez prudent."le vieil homme

"Eh vous êtes tombés dans les pommes on n'y est absolument pour rien." Usopp

"Dis ton cœur s'est peut être arrêté parce que tu as eu peur." Luffy

"Ce ne sont pas les surprises qui manquent sur Grand Line, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire." Sanji "Et je serai curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait pour survivre avec un cœur si fragile."

"C'est vrai ça." Luffy

"Mais maintenant vous êtes en forme et c'est une excellente chose." Nami

Cela fit le vieil homme s'asseoir brusquement.

"En forme ? Tu te moques de moi ? Attendez que je fasse mes comptes : à cause de vous j'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes et j'ai frôlé la mort, je ne peux plus couper du bois ou pomper de l'eau. Tout ça ce n'est pas rien. Le total des dommages .." le vieil homme dit en comptant avec son boulier

Kate suivit Sanji, Zoro, Luffy et Usopp dehors, Balto venant avec elle, laissant Nami s'occuper de ses demandes et Chopper des soins. Robin resta aussi en arrière.

Luffy en voyant le vieillard pleurer proposa de se charger des corvées. L'équipage dut donc se mettre au travail, Kate aidait Luffy à porter de l'eau, Sanji coupait le bois et Usopp était en train de travailler sur une planche. Balto était avec Chopper et Robin près des chèvres. Nami elle s'occupait du linge. Et Zoro partit tenter de trouver quelque chose à manger.

Apparemment l'homme était arrivé sur cette île vingt ans plus tôt et n'était jamais parti, restant avec les chèvres.

Le vieillard commença vite à les engueuler, ils ne travaillaient pas assez dur selon lui. Il ne faisait que leur demander de faire de nouvelles choses tout en se plaignant de sa vie en même temps.

Zoro revint à la nuit tombée, ils travaillaient toujours, l'ancien n'avait fait que leur donner de nouvelles choses à faire, ils étaient épuisés et affamés. Zoro posa le sac de vivres qu'il avait trouvé au sol, causant un grand sourire d'éclore sur le visage de Luffy. Il leur raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait trouvé.

"Un bateau pirate ?" Luffy

"Ouais, en très mauvais état, mais il arbore un pavillon pirate." Zoro

"Et qui l'a construit ce bateau ?" Luffy

"A part lui il n'y a personne sur l'île." Sanji

"Et sur sa veste il y avait une tête de mort maintenant que j'y pense." Kate

"Pourquoi il aurait construit un bateau pirate hein ?" Usopp

"Aucune idée." Sanji

"Vous savez quoi c'est peut être notre jour de chance." Nami dit avec un grand sourire "Ça ne coute rien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il est en haut de la montagne tu dis."

Elle se mit ensuite à aller dans cette direction, Luffy, Usopp et Balto suivant de suite. Les autres suivant plus calmement. Seul manquait Chopper qui s'occupait de son patient.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite devant le bateau en construction.

"Ça me donne la chair de poule pas vous ?" Sanji

"On dirait un bateau fantôme vous trouvez pas ?" Robin

"Non il manque le brouillard tout autour, peut être un ou deux squelettes." Kate répondit

Les deux femmes échangèrent un léger sourire.

"Dites pas des trucs pareils." Usopp répondit effrayé.

Des lumières étaient autour du bateau, faisant paniquer Usopp qui se cacha derrière Luffy.

"Ce sont des lucioles." Nami dit en s'approchant du bateau

Ils montèrent tous à bord, examinant le navire.

"Le bois provient de la forêt." Robin

"Vous avez vu il est pas totalement fini." Usopp

"Vous croyez que c'est lui qui l'a construit ?" Sanji

"Je pense oui, il n'y a personne d'autre selon les chèvres. Et c'est le même Jolly Roger que sur sa veste." Kate

"Visiblement il n'est pas ici." Nami

"De quoi tu parles Nami ?" Luffy

"Ben du trésor." Nami

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

"Quoi ? Quel trésor ?" l'équipage

"Ben le trésor du pirate. J'ai pas mal réfléchi à la question et je crois que c'est un ancien pirate." Nami

"Zeny un pirate ?"l'équipage

"Ça me parait évident. Son bateau à surement coulé dans la zone de turbulence que nous avons traversé toute à l'heure." Nami "Et il a fait naufrage sur cette île. Il a commencé à construire un autre bateau parce qu'il voulait partir d'ici."

"Mais il y a quelque chose de pas logique, pourquoi un ancien pirate déteste t'il les pirates ?"Usopp

"Ça c'est une simple manœuvre, oui pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne de cacher un trésor." Nami "Je vais vous dire depuis le début je le trouve pas franc du collier."

"Tu veux juste son trésor. Si trésor il y a, ça ne nous regarde pas." Kate

"Laisse tomber Kate, tu sais comment elle est quand elle veut de l'argent." Zoro

"Vous n'avez pas remarqué les objets qu'il a dans sa cabane ?" Nami "Je peux vous dire qu'ils ont beaucoup de valeur."

"Nami tu as l'esprit tellement vif." Sanji

"Désolé mais ce froussard au cœur fragile ne peut pas être un ancien pirate c'est impossible." Usopp

"Mais si c'est évident, de son temps il était surement un grand pirate." Nami s'entêta "Regardez ce bateau le prouve."

"Et où est son équipage ?" Kate

"La foret est très dense." Robin "Et par là il y a une falaise. Si il voulait quitter l'île et prendre la mer pourquoi avoir construit le bateau dans la montagne ?"

"C'est vrai ça pourquoi ?" les garçons demandèrent à Nami

"Ben parce que .." Nami

Ils retournèrent ensuite à la cabane auprès du feu.

"Je propose de quitter l'île au plus vite. Si on reste le vieux continuera à nous faire tourner en bourrique et des chèvres il en a assez." Usopp

"Moi je reste." Luffy "Je veux manger, de la viande et pas seulement des fruits et des légumes."

Ils s'aperçurent ensuite qu'il avait mangé tout ce que Zoro avait ramené. Causant Zoro de commencer à l'engueuler.

"Allons sur le bateau, je pense que c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire." Sanji

Chopper sortit ensuite de la cabane, tête baisée.

"Tu viens Chopper ? On retourne au bateau." Nami

"Non, moi je reste auprès de lui. Je ne peux pas abandonner un patient." Chopper

"Mais il est rétabli, en tant que médecin ta compassion devrait avoir des limites." Usopp

"Justement c'est pour ça que je reste." Chopper

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Zoro

"Oui ?" Luffy

"Ben vous savez s'il a fait un arrêt cardiaque ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il a eu peur de nous. En fait il est très malade." Chopper

"Vraiment ?" Nami "Tu en es sûr Chopper ?"

"Malade comment Chopper ?" Kate

"Oui j'en suis sûr. Gravement malade, il ne lui reste que trois jours à vivre." Chopper

"Quoi ?"l'équipage

"Trois jours ?" Zoro

Ils décidèrent ensuite de rester avec Chopper près de Zeny, et de passer les trois prochains jour avec lui et de le gâter un peu.

Le lendemain Sanji prépara un véritable festin pour le petit déjeuner, les chèvres les avaient aidé à trouver les bons endroits pour avoir des provisions. Ils se mettaient vraiment en quatre pour lui, ayant quelques frayeurs au passage quand il manquait de s'étouffer ou qu'il avait peur.

Zoro était suspicieux de Zeny et de la situation, le vieil homme mangeait avec appétit, presque autant que Luffy. Mais ils verraient bien.

Il voyait aussi que Kate était pas hyper à l'aise avec ce gars, apparemment il ne faisait que leur donner des ordres pour qu'ils travaillent.

"Je vous laisse, je voudrais explorer un peu l'île, d'accord capitaine ?" Kate dit après le petit déjeuner

"Ouais, vas y, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat." Luffy

"Attends je viens avec toi." Sanji dit en la suivant

"Oh okay, si tu veux. A plus les gars." Kate

Ils commencèrent à se balader, Kate s'arrêtant pour observer une scène, ou une plante, Sanji l'observant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il finit par se décider quand elle eut fini de prendre en photo des animaux de l'île.

"Je suis désolé." Sanji

"Pardon ?" Kate demanda en se tournant vers lui

"Je suis désolé pour mon comportement ces derniers temps, j'ai quelques soucis, mais rien dont je veuille parler, mais je voulais pas t'éviter ou causer des tensions entre nous. Excuse moi." Sanji

"C'est rien, mais la prochaine fois dis le moi franchement. C'est plus simple non ? Plutôt que de m'accompagner en exploration." Kate

"Si jamais il y a une prochaine fois, je te le dirai. Mais je ne regrette pas de t'accompagner, je serai ton chevalier servant." Sanji

"Je doute que ce soit passionnant tu sais. Je vais surtout prendre des photos ou tracer des croquis. Rien de grandiose." Kate

"Je suis sûr que ce sera fascinant et après tout ce n'est que justice." Sanji

"Comment ça ?" Kate

"Tu m'observe tout le temps cuisiner mais je te vois pas souvent photographier et quand tu travailles sur tes croquis je peux pas être trop concentré sur ce que tu fais vu que je suis souvent occupé ailleurs." Sanji "Alors montre moi."

Et les deux amis passèrent la matinée à se balader, Kate lui montrant comment jouer sur la lumière pour prendre les plus beaux clichés, lui laissant même prendre quelques photos lui même, lui tentant de trouver les meilleurs scènes pour qu'elle puisse les dessiner. Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres pour les aider avec les corvées que Zeny donnait. Ils les trouvèrent au bateau pirate et ils se mirent à aider pour finir la construction.

Même les chèvres les aidaient pour la construction.

"Vous savez je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous vous donnez tout ce mal à construire un bateau en pleine montagne." Sanji

"Mais ce n'est pas un bateau." Zeny

"C'est pas un bateau ?" Luffy

"Vous rigolez ? Si ce rafiot n'en est pas un alors moi je suis pas un pirate." Usopp

"En fait il s'agit de mon cercueil." Zeny

"C'est un cercueil ?" l'équipage

"Oui, ce sera ma sépulture funéraire." Zeny

"La dernière demeure de papi bouc." Luffy dit en priant légérement

Pour le plus grand amusement de Kate, Balto baissa la tête comme Luffy.

"Dis pas des trucs pareils Luffy, ça porte malheur." Usopp

"Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est pas pour tout de suite." Sanji

"C'est trop tôt pour penser à ça." Chopper

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui vous étonne ? Je vis tout seul sur cette île, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si surprenant à ce que je prépare mon propre cercueil ? Je suis comme tout le monde, un de ces jours je casserai ma pipe." Zeny

"Ça va je comprends. Un cercueil en pleine montagne c'est déjà plus logique." Luffy

"C'est vrai, ce qui est surprenant c'est que ce soit un bateau." Sanji

Ils paniquèrent ensuite parce que Zeny tomba un peu en avant, mais il s'était juste endormi.

* * *

La vie suivait son cours, les pirates étaient avec Zeny depuis quelques jours.

"Zoro, ça fait trois jours qu'on est là pas vrai ?" Kate

"T'as remarqué aussi ?" Zoro

"Oui, je fais toujours attention au temps qui passe quand on est sur une île." Kate

"Faut qu'on en parle aux autres."Zoro

Ils revenaient de la pêche, ramenant des fruits et du poisson pour le repas. Zeny était en train de parler du paradis causant Sanji, Usopp et Luffy de se mettre à pleurer, ils criaient qu'il ne fallait pas penser à des choses pareilles, un vrai numéro.

"Eho vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ?" Zoro

"Quoi ?" Usopp

"Rappelez vous l'autre fois, vous vous souvenez de ce que Chopper a dit ?" Zoro

"Que Zeny ne tiendrait pas plus de trois jours." Sanji dit en pleurant

"Trois jours ouais, seulement trois petits jours." Luffy pleurant lui aussi

"Ca passe vite trois jours c'est affreux." Usopp en larme "Il va bientôt mourir."

Cela causa une nouvelle crise de larme des trois qui se serraient les uns contre les autres.

"Comme tu viens de le dire ça passe vite trois jours, tellement vite qu'on ne les a pas vu passé." Zoro

Cela causa aux trois autres de s'arrêter de pleurer pour se rendre compte que Zoro avait raison, ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Zeny qui était en train de manger du fromage tout en jouant aux échecs contre Nami.

"Il devrait être mort pourtant il est toujours là. Et bien en vie, je n'y comprends plus rien." Usopp

"J'ai l'impression qu'il a repris du poil de la bête, il va mieux qu'avant." Sanji

Chopper arriva ensuite avec les médicaments de Zeny qui refusait de les prendre, le doc se dirigea ensuite vers eux.

"Dis Chopper, tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il ne lui restait que trois jours à vivre ? Tu te souviens ?" Zoro

"A mon avis vu son état de forme actuelle il a résigné pour trente ans de plus." Sanji "Tu ne crois pas ? Tu t'es planté dans ton diagnostique."

"Non, je ne pense pas." Chopper" Oh et après tout si je me suis trompé c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?"

"Bien sur que oui, on veut pas qu'il meure, mais ça veut dire qu'on a pas à rester ici." Kate

"Ouais moi je veux pas moisir ici. Je pars." Usopp

"Ouais je suis d'accord."Sanji "Autant quitter cette île au plus vite on a plus rien à faire ici"

"Moi je veux repartir à l'aventure en mer." Luffy

"Bon alors c'est décidé. Nami prépare toi, on s'en va." Zoro

"Oh, ça pourrait pas attendre un petit peu ?" Nami dit en jouant aux échecs

"Tu crois pas que t'as assez joué comme ça ? Allez maintenant tu oublies les échecs et tu viens." Usopp

"Impossible, je peux pas arrêter. J'ai perdu toutes les parties et j'avais mis notre bateau en jeu." Nami

"Quoi ?" les garçons

"Tu peux m'expliquer comment on va continuer à parcourir les mers sans bateau ?" Usopp

"C'est pas grave, je vais le récupérer alors attendez." Nami pleurait un peu

"Et voilà, échec et mat."Zeny

Elle avait perdu, tous les garçons l'entourèrent pour lui demander d'arrêter et Chopper secoua la table, mais c'était trop tard, la partie était finie.

"Ecoutez si vous voulez votre bateau vous n'avez pas le choix, il va falloir rester travailler ici encore un petit moment." Zeny il commença ensuite à faire des compte sur son boulier "Voyons voir ça.. Au total vous allez devoir trimer pendant dix ans. Alors ça marche les affaires les gars ?"

"Désolée, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Je pensais que j'arriverai à lui faire dire où se trouve le trésor." Nami

"Bon sang c'est la meilleure idée que t'es jamais eu." Usopp râla "Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et partir, on a plus le choix."

"J'ai pas envie." Luffy

"Quoi mais qu'est ce qui te prends Luffy ? Je te signale que si Zoro et Kate n'avaient rien remarqué on aurait travaillé sur cette île déserte pour le compte de ce vieux roublard de Zeny le restant de notre vie." Usopp s'énerva

"Vous auriez pu le remarquer." Zoro

"Tu pourras pas vivre la moindre aventure ici Luffy, non je t'assure il faut qu'on parte." Sanji

"Non." Luffy

"Luffy!"Usopp

"Un pari c'est comme une promesse. J'ai raison pas vrai ?" Luffy "Et les promesses c'est fait pour être tenue voilà."

"Attends on va pas commencer à faire des chichis. Hein Zoro t'es pas d'accord avec moi ?" Usopp

"C'est au capitaine de décider et à personne d'autre." Zoro

"Kate ?" Usopp

"J'obéis uniquement à Luffy." Kate

"Allez Luffy." Usopp

"C'est non Usopp, on reste ici." Luffy

"Echec et mat." Robin

Elle avait battu Zeny aux échecs.

"Tu as gagné." Zeny

"Dans ce cas je récupère le bateau." Robin

"Yahou." l'équipage

"Merci Robin." Kate

"Pas de soucis." Robin

"Alors Zeny qu'est ce que vous en dites ?" Nami

"D'accord j'abandonne." Zeny

"Hourra." tout l'équipage cria sauf Robin et Kate

"Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. T'es trop forte tu sais." Nami s'écria avec un grand sourire à côté de Robin

Kate se décala, ne voulant pas voir la navigatrice pour le moment.

"Ça marche les affaires Zeny." Usopp, Luffy et Sanji

"Coup-ci coup-ça." Zeny "De toute ma longue vie je n'ai jamais rencontré des pirates aussi futés et aussi drôles que vous. Vous me plaisez bien les amis. Allez pour la peine on va fêter ça."

"Bien parlé faut fêter l'événement." Luffy "On a récupérer notre bateau c'est génial."

La nuit tombant, ils commencèrent à faire la fête, Kate resta un peu à l'écart des autres, elle était furieuse mais ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée, ni s'énerver devant Zeny. Non elle devait se calmer. Ça prendrait surement quelques jours cette fois ci mais elle devait y arriver.

Elle observa donc à distance la manière dont Nami tentait de rendre saoul Zeny, pour qu'il révèle l'endroit où était le trésor. Mais Zeny répondit que son trésor était ses chèvres, mais il commença ensuite à raconter son histoire.

"Il y a fort longtemps j'ai bien connu les plus grands pirates de Grand Line, j'étais usurier, je leur prêtais de l'argent. Et oui, un usurier, tu vois ma petite Nami je ne suis pas un pirate." Zeny

"Vous êtes sur ?" Nami

"Désolé pour toi Nami c'est pas de chance." Usopp

"Dites donc Zeny, faut avoir un sacré cran pour prêter de l'argent à des pirates. Ou alors il faut être complétement inconscient." Sanji

"Ah bon pourquoi ?" Luffy

"Ca parait évident Luffy, tu t'imagines peut être qu'un pirate va rembourser les sommes d'argent qu'il a emprunté ? Et je te parles même pas des intérêts." Usopp

"Tu as entièrement raison mon grand, tout ceux à qui je prêtais me rouler. Ils ne m'ont jamais rendu ce qu'il me devait. Ces types étaient des bandits sans foi ni loi. Ils ne tenaient jamais leur promesse et passaient leur temps à trahir ma confiance." Zeny

"On dirait que vous ne portez pas vraiment les pirates dans votre cœur, je me trompe Zeny ?" Nami

"Je ne me suis jamais laissé faire. Oh non il en allait de mon commerce vous comprenez ? Quand je voulais récupérer mon argent je devais toujours me battre contre ces brigands, au péril de ma vie." Zeny

"Pour s'attaquer à des pirates il vaut mieux être aussi fort qu'eux si ce n'est plus." Zoro

"Souvent plus, ils avaient le nombre à leur avantage apparemment."Kate

"Alors papi bouc, t'étais si fort que ça ?" Luffy

"Au contraire j'étais même très faible. Mais je me battais pour réaliser un rêve." Zeny

"Un rêve ?"Luffy

"Je n'étais pas un dur à cuire comme eux, seulement j'étais prêt à me battre jusqu'au bout car j'avais un rêve que je tenais à réaliser." Zeny

"Et on peut savoir ce que c'était ?"Usopp

"Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir un pirate, un vrai pirate. Le roi des pirates. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis lancé dans le prêt d'argent. Seulement les pirates à qui j'avais repris mon bien ont fini par me retrouver et un jour ils m'ont attaqué par surprise. Alors j'ai du fuir pour sauver ma vie et j'ai atterri ici." Zeny "Ça fait maintenant vingt ans."

"Vingt ans." Kate

"Et depuis vingt ans vous construisez votre cercueil jour après jour ?" Sanji

"Au début j'avais l'intention de fabriquer un bateau au bord de la mer, mais ce n'était pas possible de transporter le bois depuis la montagne jusqu'à la plage. Alors j'ai décidé de construire ce navire dans la montagne. Pour moi c'était un rêve si considérable qu'il ne pouvait être calculé sur un boulier. Quelle grande aventure. Oui mais petit à petit je me suis rendu compte que je devenais trop âgé pour partir sur la route de Grand Line, et avec le temps il a bien fallu que je me rendes à l'évidence. Drôle de rêve hein ? Vouloir devenir pirate. Je sais bien que je ne le réaliserai jamais." Zeny dit en rigolant

"Pourquoi tu baisses les bras papi bouc ? Il faut pas. Tu sais tu peux devenir pirate à n'importe quel âge, la seule chose qui comte c'est de vraiment le vouloir." Luffy

"Ne lui dis pas ça Luffy, t'aura l'air fin si jamais Zeny te prend au sérieux. Parfois je me demande si tu réfléchis." Usopp

"Sanji j'en veux encore." Luffy qui n'écoutait pas du tout Usopp demanda

"C'est un vrai bateau qu'il faut pour être pirate, pas un cercueil en pleine montagne." Usopp

"Et alors, on n'a qu'à le descendre et le tour est joué." Luffy

"Ben voyons c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Usopp

"Alors vous croyez que c'est encore possible ?" Zeny dit en baissant les yeux

"Et voilà le résultat, tu vois il a bu tes paroles." Usopp

"Non, mais non je crois que vous avez un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille Zeny." Nami

"Oui ça doit être ça, je suis saoul." Zeny dit en riant

"Je préfères ça." Usopp

"Vous m'avez fait boire un peu trop et maintenant je suis rond comme une queue de pelle." Zeny "Allez les amis levons nos verres et portons un toast à la bande de Zeny le pirate et à l'aventure en mer."

"Ouais." l'équipage .

Ils firent la fête un moment avant de s'endormir tour à tour.

* * *

"C'est affreux vite réveillez vous." Chopper hurla

Kate se leva de suite et avait un saï dans la main, Balto lui était déjà aux aguets.

"Attention la marine, la marine arrive." Chopper

"La marine." l'équipage

"On est resté trop longtemps au même endroit." Kate

Ils descendirent à toute vitesse, sans Robin qui n'était pas là, vers la plage pour en effet voir un bâtiment de la marine non loin de leur bateau.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul navire." Usopp

"Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous attaquer." Nami

"Je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont venus faire." Usopp

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Kate

"Ah la bande du chapeau de paille. Bonjour je suis le sergent Minchey des forces navales, ravi de vous connaître." Minchey

"C'est une blague ou quoi ?" Nami

"Tout d'abord je vous dois des excuses pour l'autre jour, si nous avions su qu'ils s'agissaient de vous, nous ne vous aurions pas pris en chasse. Croyez moi sur parole j'espère que vous nous pardonnez." Minchey dit en baissant la tête

"Ça va pas ? Il y a un truc qui cloche, c'est normal qu'un bateau de la marine pourchasse des pirates non ?" Sanji

"Oui il est trop poli pour être honnête, soyons sur nos gardes." Usopp

"D'autant plus que Balto ne l'aime vraiment pas." Kate

Balto en effet n'avait pas arrêté de grogner depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Zoro était prêt à sortir un sabre au moindre geste et Kate avait toujours son saï dans la main et était prête à sortir le deuxième.

"Oh non non, je vous en prie ne vous énervez pas. On a entendu dire qu'à Alabasta c'est vous qui avez battu Crocodile et ses hommes. On ne veut pas se battre contre vous, nous ne sommes pas de taille. Croyez moi si on était réellement animé de mauvaises intentions à votre égard on ne serait pas venu avec un seul bâtiment." Minchey

"Finalement il me plait bien et en plus il a peur de nous ce qui ne gâches rien."Usopp se mit à rire

"Si on devait vous affronter on n'aurait rien à y gagner, sans compter qu'on risquerait d'y laisser notre peau." Minchey

"Alors qu'est ce que vous venez faire sur cette île ?" Sanji

"Oh c'est très simple, on veut juste l'examiner de plus près. Vous comprenez elle a été découverte récemment et elle doit être explorée." Minchey

"Il y a rien à explorer à part un vieil homme et ses boucs l'île est déserte." Nami

"Tiens au fait en parlant de lui, où il est ?" Usopp

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous traiterons Zeny avec courtoisie, c'est la moindre des choses." Minchey

Cela fit tiquer Kate, ils avaient jamais prononcé le nom du vieux, elle vit du coin de l'œil que Nami l'avait aussi remarqué.

"Dès que nous aurons terminé nos relevés topographiques nous retournerons à la base mais si vous voulez un conseil vous feriez mieux de prendre la mer au plus vite." Minchey "Le quartier général de la marine désire se débarrasser de vous. Ils ont lancé plusieurs escadres à votre recherche."

"Ca sent le roussi, si on veut pas d'ennuis je crois qu'il faut mettre les voiles." Usopp"Bon je vais chercher les vivres et prévenir Robin."

Il dit cela tout en rebroussant chemin.

"Alors Luffy, il faut décider si on part ou pas." Sanji

"Je le sens pas ce mec." Kate

"Vous devriez vous engouffrer dans le brouillard là bas ce sera parfait pour vous cacher. La mer est calme profitez en, et en plus on ne vous fera rien." Minchey

"Je pars si j'en est envie d'accord c'est pas à toi de décider !" Luffy cria en levant son poing "Et puis d'abord à ta place même avec un seul bateau j'aurai pas hésité une seconde à me battre jusqu'au bout."

"De toute façon il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas net. Explique nous un peu comment tu peux connaître le nom du vieil homme qui habite cette île ? Alors qu'on ne l'a pas prononcé une seule fois devant toi."

"Eh bien en fait je .." Minchey

"Ton histoire de relevés topographiques et tout le tralala moi j'y crois pas une seconde. A mon avis ce qui t'intéresse c'est le trésor de Zeny." Nami

Le marine commença à suer encore plus à grosses gouttes et ne répondit rien.

"Apparemment j'ai visé juste. Il ne faut surtout pas faire confiance à ce type là." Nami

"Alors tu l'as vu n'est ce pas. Tu as vu la montagne d'or et d'argent que Zeny à amonceler en guise de remboursement auprès des pirates." Minchey

Ses mots choquèrent totalement les garçons, Kate resta impassible, qu'il ait un trésor ou non ça ne changeait rien.

"Oui j'en étais sûre je savais qu'il avait caché un trésor." Nami commença à sauter de joie

Une brise souffla alors, atirant l'attention de Chopper et Balto sur l'océan.

"Ca sent la poudre à canon." Chopper

Zoro s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Ca vient des canons de son navire ?" Zoro

"Non ça ne vient pas que d'un seul bateau. Balto a raison il y en a beaucoup de chargés comme une armada entière, mais plus loin." Chopper

"Regardez là bas." Nami pointa du doigt la zone de brouillard qui se levait

Il y avait en effet une armada de navires dans cette direction, pile la direction que Minchey leur avait dit de prendre.

"Si on avait pris la mer toute une escadre nous serait tombé dessus avant qu'on ait le temps de dire ouf." Sanji

"Quel enfoiré." Kate

"Attends tu vas voir tu vas regretter de nous avoir mené en barque." Zoro dit en dégainant tous ses sabres

"Non pitié." Minchey

Juste après ils virent arriver de l'intérieur des terres Usopp qui avait une épée au coup et était entouré de marine.

"Pas un geste ou on se fera un plaisir de faire la fête à ton petit copain." un marine

"Cet enfoiré de Minchey avait déjà fait débarqué des troupes au sol." Zoro

"Bien joué quartier maître, tu as été parfait." Minchey

"Jetez vos armes sinon vous savez ce qui l'attends." le quartier maître

Zoro dut poser ses sabres et Kate dut faire de même avec ses saï, elle avait toujours son stylet et pouvait encore se battre mais la situation était complexe. Usopp était en danger.

"Ne restez pas là. Je les ai entendu parler toute à l'heure ils ont l'intention de tous nous éliminer." Usopp

Minchey ordonna ensuite qu'on les exécute et ses hommes se mirent en position pour tirer avec leur fusil.

"C'était à prévoir." Sanji soupira

"Ils ont pas le droit de nous faire ça." Chopper

"Ils n'ont qu'à tirer, je m'en fiche de leur balles." Luffy

"Toi peut être mais pas nous Luffy d'accord." Nami

"C'est un véritable coup de maître je fais main basse sur le trésor de Zeny et je mets fin à l'existence de Chapeau de Paille et sa bande." Minchey dit en riant

Il allait baisser le bras pour faire tirer ses hommes quand ils virent le bateau de Zeny dévaler la montagne.

"Bravo Zeny." Luffy

"Alors ça marche les affaires ?" Zeny


	26. Chapter 26

"Zeny est vraiment taré, il est fait pour la vie de pirate." Kate

Son commentaire fit sourire les garçons. Juste après ils virent avec joie les marines retenant Usopp qui durent le lâcher, en effet le bateau de Zeny fonçait droit sur eux. Usopp était libre, Kate ne perdit pas de temps à ramasser ses saï et Zoro fit de même avec ses sabres.

Zeny était à la mer, même si il y avait quand même l'inquiétude quand à son état de santé. Ils l'appelèrent et ils le virent presque sauter de joie à l'idée d'être enfin un vrai pirate. Avec son équipage de chèvre.

Michley commençait à s'énerver contre Zeny, ils devaient le rejoindre avant que la situation ne tourne mal. Zoro dit à Nami d'aller chercher le bateau, Sanji l'accompagna en engueulant Zoro pour avoir donné un ordre à Nami, Usopp et Chopper allèrent avec eux.

Le quartier maître commença à dire à Michley qu'ils avaient besoin de demander des renforts quand ce dernier lui tira dessus, le coup atterrissant à ses pieds. Il voulait pas que le colonel apprenne pour l'argent de Zeny.

"Alors voyons voir, si je comprends bien tu achètes le silence de tes hommes en leur faisant miroiter un joli pactole. Alors ça marche les affaires ? Ça t'arrange bien." Zeny dit en comptant sur son boulier

"Je vais t'arranger moi tu vas voir. Si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça, je vais te ..." Michley

"Ferme ton clapet gringalet." Zeny cria "Je trouve ça plutôt audacieux de ta part de penser que tu puisses prendre le trésor d'un pirate. Mais vas y ne te gênes pas si tu y arrives." il rigolait

"C'est ça Zeny bravo." Luffy cria

Il avait ses bras attaché au bateau de Zeny

"Montre lui de quel bois on se chauffe nous les pirates." Luffy

Il se servit de la prise qu'il avait sur le bateau de Zeny pour l'envoyer contre celui des marines, les déséquilibrants comme ça. Michley lui dit que maintenant qu'il était un pirate il avait le droit de le tuer.

"Dis donc est ce que le vieux à un quelconque moyen de se défendre ?"Zoro

"D'après ce qu'il a dit hier soir je dirais que non." Kate

"La marine n'est qu'un ramassis d'incapable et n'oublie pas que je suis dixième dan dans la maîtrise du boulier." Zeny dit en tenant son boulier et en riant

Ses chèvres commencèrent ensuite à aborder le bâtiment marine.

"Un boulier ?" Zoro

"Et un troupeau de chèvres ?" Luffy "C'est la cata."

Il envoya ensuite ses bras vers le navire marine, prenant avec lui Kate et Balto qui étaient sur le chemin. Malheureusement la corde auquel il s'était attaché fut tranchée et ils tombèrent tous les trois à l'eau.

Malheureusement ils ne tombèrent pas tous au même endroit et elle était la seule à pouvoir nager. Elle tomba à l'eau près de Balto et le prit avec elle pour reprendre son souffle avant d'aller chercher Luffy. Mais les deux détenteurs de fruits du démon étaient trop lourd pour elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface, du moins pas pour plus que quelques secondes le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait besoin d'aide et vite. Elle refusait de lâcher un des deux, même si c'était sa seule chance.

Heureusement Zoro arriva, il avait une grosse bosse, mais avec lui prenant Luffy et elle Balto ils purent s'approcher des bateaux et monter à bord. Ils étaient sur celui de Zeny.

"Zeny est ce que ça va ?" Luffy demanda totalement trempé et essoufflé

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question." Zeny

"Cool, merci Kate, ça va ?" Luffy

"Super forme capitaine." Kate

Elle était accoudée au bord du bateau, assisse et reprenait son souffle. Sanji était prêt d'elle s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, Balto était à ses pieds totalement trempé et aussi essoufflé que Luffy.

Selon Chopper Zeny allait beaucoup mieux, grâce au ciel. Dès que Nami sut qu'il allait mieux elle commença à lui poser des questions sur son trésor. Il leur dit un peu à contrecœur. Nami était enthousiaste surtout étant donné que la marine était au courant.

"Oui comme tu dis un trésor gigantesque, des richesses récupérées aux pirates qui me devaient de l'argent en remboursement. Mais j'ai tout vendu, tout ce qui pouvait l'être, pour pouvoir m'acheter un vaisseau pirate et recruter un équipage, il me fallait impérativement du liquide."Zeny à ces mots les yeux de Nami et Mitchey se transformèrent en argent. "Avec du recul cette décision marque le véritable tournant de ma vie. Hier soir je vous ai raconté comment je me suis fait attaquer par les types qui me devaient de l'argent et que j'avais finalement échoué sur cette île. Vous pensez bien que j'ai réussi à partir avec mon argent, j'avais quand même réuni cette somme au péril de ma vie et j'ai pris de grands risques pour réaliser mon rêve. Mais quand je me suis réveillé sur cette plage déserte, enfin pas tout à fait il y avait mes chèvres. Elles étaient en train de manger mon argent."

"Ces maudites chèvres ont bouffé le trésor ?!"Nami et Mitchey

"Vous êtes sur ? C'est pas une blague ?" Nami

"Tout le trésor parti en fumée..."Mitchey

"Eh oui c'est comme ça." Zeny "Ben il devait bien rester un ou deux billets.. De toute façon je vous l'ai dit non ? Mon vrai trésor ce sont mes chèvres. Mon trésor a peut être disparu mais j'ai trouvé des amis et ça c'est plus important. Finie les mensonges et les trahisons, mes amis m'accompagnent partout, elles me sont dévouées sans rien attendre en retour et je veux qu'elles sachent à quel point elles comptent pour moi. Regardez j'ai le plus précieux des trésors dont un homme puisse rêver."

Les chèvres se frottaient contre lui en affection et il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Vous êtes heureux hein Zeny ?" Luffy

"Plus que jamais mon garçon. De toute façon je suis homme à tirer profit de toutes les situations." Zeny dit en riant et les faisant rire également

"Pathétique. Ah Chapeau de paille ce n'est pas fini. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, il y a une flotte entière qui t'attends. Un seul faux pas et ils te tombent dessus." Mitchey "Tu te goures si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça."

Il se mit à rouler loin d'eux.

"C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait dire ça." Luffy

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait cet imbécile ?" Nami

Kate sourit en voyant Zoro stopper la route du marine avec son sabre de sa position assise derrière le mat, et l'autre qui s'en était pas encore aperçu.

"C'est vous la bande d'imbécile si vous pensez faire le poids contre une flotte de neuf vaisseaux de guerre." Mitchey

Il remarqua enfin Zoro et eut l'air totalement paniqué.

"J'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir, et tu vas leur transmettre un message : dis leur que je les attends de pied ferme." Luffy dit en le levant d'une main

Il se prépara à l'envoyer valser ensuite jusqu'à un bateau de la flotte, Usopp lui disant de modifier légèrement l'angle.

"Parfait en plein dans le mile." Usopp dit en observant l'arrivée de Mitchey

Un peu après un escargophone de la marine sonna, Luffy décrocha curieux.

"Je m'appelle Moore, colonel de la marine. Écoutez moi bien je n'ai que faire de cette île, de ce Zeny machin chose qui vous accompagne. Mais j'ai la ferme intention de vous soumettre à notre justice et de vous faire payer pour les crimes que vous avez commis. Vous avez accepter de nous rendre l'autre incapable, je suis donc prêt à faire un geste. Je vous laisserez choisir le lieu de la bataille." Moore "Maintenant faites venir votre navire."

"Ca tombe bien, on pensait justement mettre les voiles. On va pas tarder à vous rejoindre." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

Le moment du départ arrivait donc, Usopp rendit à Zeny son boulier qu'il avait réparé, apparemment Robin l'avait cassé pour protéger Zeny de Mitchey. Sanji quand à lui avait préparé des repas qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire cuire pour Zeny. Ce dernier était inquiet pour eux.

"Il y a pas à s'inquiéter. Non seulement je suis hyper fort mais en plus j'ai toujours du bol." Luffy

Chopper rappela ensuite à Zeny de prendre ses médicaments et Luffy poussa leur bateau loin de celui de Zeny et de ses chèvres. Ils lui dirent ensuite au revoir, Luffy lui donnant rendez vous en mer, Zeny devait réparer un peu son bateau mais il mettrait les voiles ensuite.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les marines, Luffy pointa du doigt une zone pour le combat, la zone de brouillard tout les bateaux se mirent donc en route, ceux de la marine suivant le Vogue Merry.

Ils sortirent vite de la zone de brouillard et des récifs, ils avaient perdu la marine et leurs vaisseaux avaient été endommagé. Mais les pirates s'en étaient sortis. Nami venait de féliciter Luffy de son idée avant de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait surement pas fait exprès.

"Tu es vraiment exaspérant, pas vrai Kate ?" Nami

Kate ne s'arrêta pas de sa route vers les cabines.

"Kate ? Eho tu m'entends." Nami "Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle."

"Laisse moi tranquille Nami, c'est pas le moment." Kate

"Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es bizarre depuis hier, tu m'as à peine adresser la parole. C'est quoi le soucis." Nami elle la tenait par un bras l'empêchant d'avancer

"Nami lâche moi." Kate

"Non dis moi ce que t'as." Nami

Kate saisit le poignet droit de Nami avec son autre bras et lui fit lâcher prise.

"Ce que j'ai c'est que tu m'as saoulé sur cette île avec le trésor de Zeny, j'ai besoin de me calmer alors fous moi la paix." Kate

"Comment ça je t'ai saoulé. J'ai rien fait." Nami

"T'as rien fait. Mais tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu as tout fait pour savoir, alors que même dans le cas où il avait bel et bien un trésor qui pouvait t'intéresser on l'aurait pas pris je te signale. T'es même allé jusqu'à parier notre bateau alors que c'était en aucun cas ton droit. La seule personne qui a le moindre droit de parier sur ce bateau ou autre c'est Luffy, le capitaine. Pas toi Nami.

Je peux comprendre que l'argent soit important pour toi, je le sais on est amie depuis suffisamment longtemps mais là t'es allé trop loin. Alors laisse moi me poser pour que je puisse passer outre. De toute façon je sais que quoi que je dise tu ne changeras pas d'attitude, la situation avec la dette de Zoro en ait la preuve. Et ne tente plus jamais de me contrôler comme ça." Kate

Sur ce elle partit dans la cabine des filles, laissant une Nami totalement choquée sur le pond, avant qu'elle n'aille s'enfermer dans la réserve. Les garçons la laissèrent tranquille s'occupant autrement, enfin après avoir rassuré Chopper sur le sort de Zeny. Robin elle avait regardé la situation et était surprise par cela. Elle n'avait jamais vu les deux autres femmes ainsi, et elle n'avait pas vu Kate perdre son calme depuis qu'elle était sur le bateau. C'était un peu étrange. Surtout sa réaction quand Nami avait tenté de la stopper.

Nami quand à elle réfléchissait à ce que Kate avait dit, elle savait qu'elle aimait les trésors et que les autres avaient appris à l'accepter tout comme ils acceptaient les mensonges d'Usopp, les siestes de Zoro... Mais là elle sentait qu'elle était allé trop loin, Kate avait raison elle n'aurait jamais du parier le Vogue Merry comme ça, juste pour un trésor qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle resta encore un moment dans la réserve avant d'aller voir dans la cabine.

Kate y était, elle allongée sur son lit en train de faire des mouvements de poignet avec son stylet.

"Kate, ..." Nami "Je .. je suis désolée..."

Kate soupira, posa le stylet et ouvrit les bras, Nami s'y précipita et elle y pleura, s'accrochant au débardeur de Kate de toute ses forces. C'était là qu'elle craquait, quand tout devenait trop Kate était là pour la consoler. Comme une grande sœur, mais Nami n'avait jamais pu trop faire ça devant Nojiko, cette dernière se sentait trop coupable par rapport à ce que sa sœur faisait pour les libérer d'Arlong. Nami n'avait jamais voulu en rajouter en pleurant comme ça.

Nami savait que dans cette embrasse tout était pardonné. Elle y resta un moment avant de se relever, tout le long Kate la serra fort faisant des gestes de réconfort en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ou le long de son dos, rassurant Nami.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi à l'intérieur tranquillement, Balto les rejoignant un peu après. Elles ressortirent pour le repas du soir avec des sourires aux lèvres rassurant tout le monde sans mot que tout allait bien.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Zeny, l'ambiance à bord était plutôt tranquille, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs bâtiments de la marine les prenne en chasse, leur tirant dessus et les obligeant à ramer de plus belle pour s'en sortir.

"Ca commence à me gonfler, combien de temps il va falloir qu'on subisse les attaques de la marine ?" Usopp "Ils peuvent pas nous lâcher un peu non ?"

"Arrête de gaspiller ta salive et rame si tu ne veux pas y rester." Nami

"En plus je suis presque sûre que ça va avec la profession de pirate être chassé par la marine Usopp. Désolée." Kate

Zoro, Usopp et Balto ramaient, ce dernier aidant Usopp de son mieux pendant que Kate était à la barre et Sanji aux cordages. Chopper était en train de rouler dans une forme étrange et Luffy était affamé.

Soudain elle entendit un énorme boucan, Nami lui expliqua qu'un navire avait été détruit par un autre vaisseau de la marine. Ils profitèrent du KO dans la formation pour s'enfuir.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans une zone de haut rochers, ils étaient en train de parler de la marine. C'était normal qu'avec deux têtes mises à prix à bord, Luffy et Robin les marines les traquent davantage mais ça devenait quand même fatiguant.

Ils arrivèrent devant une île à la plus grande joie de Luffy et Chopper. Il y avait une tour étrange sur cette île, ça ne ressemblait pas à un phare mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Kate dit qu'elle resterait garder le bateau, et elle resta avec Zoro seule. Les autres descendirent du bateau pour aller explorer. Elle avait au préalable demandé à Nami de lui prendre certaines choses dont elle manquait.

Une fois les autres partis elle commença à s'entraîner, empruntant pour cela du matériel de Zoro. Elle avait besoin de se muscler un peu pour pouvoir parer sans difficultés les coups de ses adversaires.

Elle allait commencer à travailler sur le lancer quand elle vit un énorme galion, accoster. Juste après Luffy, Robin, Usopp et Balto revinrent au bateau. Luffy voulait aller près du galion, apparemment il y avait à bord un professeur qu'ils avaient rencontré, mais qu'Usopp avait pas du tout l'air d'aimer.

Ils montèrent ensuite tous les trois à bord, Balto restant avec Kate, et Zoro bien que ce dernier soit toujours endormi. Même si Kate ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Usopp voulait y aller si il était aussi terrifié que ça; mais bon il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ne voulant pas risquer de toucher Balto au lancer elle se remit à soulever des haltères.

Balto se mit soudain à aboyer, elle tourna la tête vers l'horizon et vit une brume très étrange, elle était en train de la prendre en photo quand le professeur tira sur les cordages faisant descendre la grande voile, et donc faisant partir le Vogue Merry, elle se dirigea vers lui pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de frapper une vieille personne, encore moins un ancien qui avait l'air aussi faible physiquement quand les trois autres les rejoignirent.

Le professeur voulait aller dans la brume, Kate ne comprenait pas tout mais elle faisait confiance en Luffy et il avait pas l'air contre. Ils y entrèrent et le passage dans lequel ils se trouvaient été vraiment très étrange mais très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de cimetière à bateau.

Selon Robin ils étaient dans un cimetière de bateau dont ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper une fois entrés. Kate partageait l'inquiétude de Robin, Balto ne comprenait pas tout, Usopp était totalement terrifié mais Luffy lui était emballé. Mais ça c'était prévisible.

Luffy et Balto se mirent vite à explorer des bateaux, Usopp lui tremblait de peur sur le navire.

"Non je ne regarde pas, je ne veux pas voir un fantôme débarquer à n'importe quel moment." Usopp répondit quand Luffy lui dit de venir voir

"Tu crois ? Mr le capitaine fantôme." Luffy se mit à crier

Kate était morte de rire en voyant la scène. Elle se reconcentra vite sur ce que Robin et le professeur disait, l'historienne était en train de lire un passage du livre sur le lieu où ils étaient, apparemment on ne connaissait ni faim ni vieillesse dans ce lieu étrange. Le professeur lui disait que ce n'était qu'une légende.

"Dites moi professeur, vous le saviez qu'il n'y avait qu'un cimetière de bateau ici ?" Robin

"Oui, je le savais, j'ai aperçu cet endroit il y a une cinquantaine d'année." Henzo

"Pourquoi vouloir y aller ?" Robin

"Ca aussi je vous l'ai dit, parce qu'il fallait que je continu les recherches pour sauver mes amis qui ont été happé par cette brume, c'est ça la raison. Et même si on me méprise et qu'on m'appelle le chien de Wetton ça m'est égal." Henzo

"Parce que c'est pour vos amis n'est ce pas ?" Kate

"Exactement." Henzo

"C'est très courageux de votre part." Kate

"Ouais, regardez." Luffy hurla

Ils se tournèrent vers lui pour le voir avec Usopp brandir un coffre au trésor, Balto quand à lui avait un sac dans la gueule. La planche sur laquelle ils se trouvaient craqua ensuite et ils arrivèrent un peu brutalement sur le pond du Merry. Le coffre s'ouvrant au passage, il y avait pleins de pierres précieuses à l'intérieur. Luffy était content, il y avait pleins d'autres coffres comme ça dans les autres bateau.

Kate prit le sac que Balto avait dans les dents pour regarder ce qu'il avait ramené, c'était des perles. De magnifiques perles pour bijoux. C'était vraiment stupéfiant, Kate le mit dans son sac pour pouvoir s'en servir plus tard.

Soudain un son étrange retentit de partout, avant qu'une voix ne résonne.

"Vous qui êtes venus troubler le repos des morts ." la voix

"Oh non qu'est ce que c'est ?" Usopp demanda paniqué

"Laissez le trésor que vous avez trouvé et allez vous en maintenant. Sinon la malédiction des morts s'abattra sur vous." la voix

"Qui êtes vous ?" Luffy

Ils virent ensuite des draps en forme de fantôme flotter sur les bateaux environnants.

"Des fantômes." Usopp hurla

"Obéissez, rendez nous bien gentiment le trésor. Ou bien..." la voix

"Ce sont des draps arrête Usopp." Kate

Elle venait juste de finir sa phrase quand une flèche se planta juste au dessus de la tête à Zoro qui dormait encore.

"Ca va pas ?" Luffy hurla "Tu vas voir."

Il tendit alors son bras pour s'en prendre au soi disant fantôme, mais comme Kate l'avait dit ce n'était que des draps. Même si cela sembla faire paniquer encore plus Usopp.

Grâce à l'intervention de Robin ils se concentrèrent sur où avait été tiré la flèche et ils virent une forme caché dans un des bateau. Usopp cria la position à Luffy grâce à un mégaphone mais il n'écoutait pas. Ils observèrent ensuite une flèche se diriger vers leur capitaine, mais heureusement Robin l'attrapa à temps. Juste après quelqu'un arriva sur eux avec une corde mais Usopp la fit bruler grâce à une bille incendiaire. La personne tomba à l'eau et quand elle remonta ils virent que c'était un garçon.

Ensuite deux autres enfants arrivèrent sur leur bateau, un garçon et une fille. La fille essayait d'arrêter le garçon, mais il finit par se libérer pas avant d'avoir donné un coup de pied dans les parties intimes d'Usopp qui était à terre. Le garçon se précipita ensuite vers la balustrade du navire à l'endroit où son ami était à l'eau. La fille arriva et dégaina une épée qu'elle pointa sur eux. Kate la désarma aisément et juste après Luffy la mis à terre en arrivant.

Il remercia Robin avant de tourner son attention sur le garçon qui était toujours à la balustrade.

"Arrêtez immédiatement. On est des pirates, l'emblème de notre bande est une citrouille et Ape's Concert est notre territoire. Relachez mes gars et laissez les trésors si vous ne voulez pas mourir." un autre garçon blond celui là leur dit d'un bateau un peu plus loin et avec une bombe dans la main.

"C'est une bombe." Luffy

"Rapanoui." le petite fille

"Je ne peux pas y croire." Henzo

"Si tu laisses tomber ton truc tout le monde saute." Usopp remarqua

"Je le sais très bien, on est dans la même galère. On vit en bande et si on doit mourir c'est tous ensemble."Rapanoui

Il sauta ensuite sur le pond du Merry, et les deux enfants qu'ils avaient à bord le rejoignirent.

"Vous êtes prêts ?" Rapanui

"Je suis désolée." la fille

"Rongo ?" Rapanui

"Ouais." Rongo

Le professeur les appela ensuite, il semblait les connaître, il s'approcha d'eux et appuya sur le déclencheur de la bombe mais tout ce que ça causa ce fut une grande lumière les aveuglant un peu. Il l'avait apparemment mis au point comme arme d'intimidation. Rapanui lança ensuite un écran de fumée et en profita pour s'enfuir. Cela réveilla enfin Zoro...

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites du boucan." Zoro

"Non tu viens juste de te réveiller ?" Usopp exaspéré

"Tu es vraiment impossible parfois Zoro." Kate

Henzo, le professeur commença à leur raconter son enfance, avec les pirates à la citrouille.

"Comme nous étions heureux. C'était une époque bénie en laquelle nous passions notre temps à jouer et à parler ensemble. Nous possédions un trésor incomparable et il nous illuminait jour après jours. Et puis le malheur c'est abattu sur nous tel une malédiction." Henzo

Il leur parla alors de l'arrivée du pirate Wetton la manière dont il avait brulé leur ville et massacrait beaucoup de monde. Comment ils avaient pris le bateau de Wetton pour s'échapper tout les six mais Wetton les avait rattrapé. et quand il allait tuer Rapanui, Henzo l'avait poussé hors du bateau mais était tombé avec. Le bateau se dirigeant droit dans la brume arc en ciel. Il n'avait jamais revu ses amis avant ce jour.

Ils n'avaient pas vieilli en cinquante ans. C'était plus que choquant.

"Pour moi la seule explication plausible est que le temps passe beaucoup plus longuement ici. Et je dirais même qu'un jour d'ici équivaut à une semaine à nous, non une année entière serait plus proche de la réalité." Henzo

"Non vous croyez ?" Usopp

"Si c'est le cas on a intérêt à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible sinon la situation sera irrémédiable." Robin

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy

"Ce que tu peux être long à la détente des fois je te jure. Ce qui s'est passé entre les enfants et Henzo risque de nous arriver à nous aussi. Plus on reste ici à perdre notre temps, plus on a de chance de retrouver Sanji, Chopper et Nami transformer en pépé et mémé." Usopp

"Pas question." hurla Luffy "Allez dépêchons nous. On s'en va."

"Mais c'est ça notre problème on ne sait pas comment faire." Usopp

"Peut être que le temps passe différemment qu'une fois que la brume arc en ciel n'existe plus à l'extérieur. Que la porte est fermée en quelque sorte." Kate

"C'est une possibilité oui." Robin

"C'est vrai ? On est coincé ici ?" Zoro

Kate hocha la tête.

"C'est vrai." Robin confirma "Mais je suis tout de même persuadée qu'il existe un moyen de sortir de Ape's Concert."

"L'auteur du livre ?" Kate

"En effet. Il a du être à l'intérieur j'en suis sûre." Robin

Elle, le professeur et Balto allèrent dans la cuisine pendant que les autres restaient sur le pond. Luffy voulait mettre les voiles et essayer de trouver la sortie, au bout d'un long moment de discussion ils finirent par le faire. Même si ils n'étaient pas du tout convaincus de l'idée de leur capitaine.

"Où est ce que vous avez l'intention d'aller comme ça ?" Henzo

"Ben on va traverser le brouillard arc en ciel." Luffy

"Ne sois pas stupide. Ape's Concert est un piège inextricable. Une fois qu'on y entre il est impossible d'en sortir." Henzo

"C'est sur qu'avec ce genre d'attitude vous arriverez à rien. Si on essaie pas on a aucune chance ni d'échouer ni de réussir."Kate

Ils s'aperçurent vite qu'ils tournaient en rond, mais c'était même pire que ça. Lorsque Robin tira un boulet de canon à la proue du navire le boulet atterrit non loin de la poupe.

"C'est une zone de distorsion spatio-temporelle."Henzo

"Et ? Ca fait quoi ?" Zoro demanda agacé par le comportement du professeur

Kate mit une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se calme.

"Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose là dessus. L'intérieur de la brume arc en ciel est un véritable labyrinthe." Robin

Luffy décida ensuite de se propulser en avant et eut la chance de revenir vers le Vogue Merry, sa chute amortit par la Grande Voile.

"J'ai tout compris c'est une brume magique qui nous renvoie inlassablement au point de départ." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'avoir une conversation avec Rapanui, Robin avait raison ils connaissaient Ape's Concert probablement mieux que personne. Ils avaient même de la chance un des enfants était en train de les épier. Totalement impossible avec le pouvoir de Robin.

* * *

Il accepta de les conduire jusqu'à Rapanui et les autres, ils étaient installés dans un ancien vaisseau de guerre de la marine. Rapanui fonça sur leur navire, les accusant de faire du mal à Pukau, la garçon avec eux. Il commença de suite à les attaquer avec sa lame. Zoro le désarma avec un sabre sans soucis.

Pukau tenta ensuite de le raisonner mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

"Ils t'ont menacé c'est pour ça que tu dis ça." Rapanui

"Tu n'as pas confiance en sa parole. Dis moi comment pouvons nous le menacer quand nous nous tenons à distance ?" Kate

"Je ...je tais toi." Rapanui hurla

"Je te connais pas gamin mais tu me crie dessus comme ça encore une fois et je te jure que je vais te donner une correction." Kate

Pukau tenta de nouveau de le calmer en jouant avec le visage élastique de Luffy, mais il refusait toujours d'y croire.

"Tu te trompes, tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est de quitter Ape's Concert. Rien de plus." Robin

"Ouais é je suis sur que vous n'oublierez pas d'emporter les trésors qui se trouvent dans les épaves." Rapanui dit d'un air moqueur

"Fais moi confiance Rapanui tu as ma parole qu'ils ne feront pas une chose pareille." Henzo

"Mais bien sûr on peut faire confiance aux adultes.. Ils veulent les trésors je le sais." Rapanui hurla

"Non tu te trompes."Zoro

"Chaud devant, et voilà j'ai préparé un festin spécial Usopp, ça vous dit ?" Usopp dit en portant plusieurs plats

"Youpi." Luffy

Il se précipita vers Usopp, suivi par Balto qui avait lui aussi faim. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, même les autres enfants sur le bateau de la marine vinrent se joindre à eux.

Usopp commença vite à raconter leurs aventures, en se faisant passer pour un héros, en l'entendant dire qu'il se faisait appeler capitaine Usopp, Kate le frappa, en même temps que Zoro.

"Quoi mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ?" Usopp

"Arrêtes de postillonner quand je mange c'est dégueu."Zoro

"Et arrêtes de te présenter en héros s'il te plait." Kate "Mais si vous voulez j'ai quelques photos de notre périple." elle proposa ensuite aux enfants

Ils acceptèrent avec joie et elle se leva pour aller chercher un de ses albums photo mais elle fut stoppée par Rapanui qui avait rejeté l'assiette que Henzo lui offrit. Ce dernier se mit à genoux pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à les retrouver plus tôt, et pour supplier Rapanui de leur donner le moyen de repartir d'ici.

Mais Rapanui n'avait pas confiance en eux, disant même que si il savait comment repartir d'ici il ne le ferait pas. Cela énerva Usopp qui était en train de lui faire la leçon quand l'escargophone de Henzo sonna. Luffy décida de décrocher et après quelques secondes avec un inconnu Sanji prit l'appareil. Ils allaient tout les trois bien c'était déjà ça.

Rapidement Henzo récupéra l'appareil pour signaler qu'il était dans la brume et qu'il avait besoin qu'on vienne le chercher. Quand il dit de prévenir Wetton, Rapanui lui arracha l'escargophone des mains le jetant à l'eau et lui disant qu'il était un traître.

Rapanui voulait même le frapper.

"Tu es vraiment qu'un gamin, pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu t'es demandé une seule seconde ce que ça lui avait demandé de faire ça ? Ce qu'il avait enduré en vous perdant ?" Kate

Usopp continua à son tour de défendre le professeur, racontant comment les villageois le traitaient. Henzo se leva alors et demanda à Rapanui de le frapper, le gamin semblait prêt à le faire mais finalement il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas frapper un vieillard et il se mit à pleurer.

La situation commençait à s'améliorer quand Luffy, qui durant la conversation avait continué à jouer avec la brume réapparut et emporta Rapanui avec lui. Cependant au lieu de revenir comme d'habitude ils n'arrivaient pas. Inquiets ils décidèrent de commencer à les chercher, parcourant l'Ape's concert, mais en vain.

Ils venaient de retourner sur le bateau bredouille quand Balto se mit à aboyer, juste après ils entendirent la voix de Nami. Elle arrivait sur une barque en ramant., déclarant qu'elle était venue pour les sauver. Vu le contenu de la barque c'était plus qu'évident qu'elle était là pour les trésors. Usopp lui expliqua la situation et elle déclara ensuite qu'ils devaient mettre les voiles. Elle disait avoir toute confiance en Luffy et qu'il ne mourrait pas mais vu le regard qu'elle portait sur son trésor c'était plutôt qu'elle voulait protéger ça.

Kate secoua la tête, elle ne changerait jamais. Nami avait en plus un moyen de les faire sortir d'ici, une corde reliée à l'extérieur.

Ils entendirent ensuite une voix, Balto se mit à grogner et ils virent un homme portant un des enfants. C'était un des hommes de Wetton, il avait été lui aussi prisonnier de la brume. Il menaçait la vie de l'enfant en échange de la corde. Mais Nami refusait, Isoka la fille menaça Nami et ensuite prit la corde pour la nouer à la barque où il y avait les trésors. Yan et l'autre enfant y allèrent à leur tour, jusqu'à ce que Rongo, l'enfant se libère de la prise de l'homme. Robin le contra ensuite avec son pouvoir, les deux enfants étaient à l'eau. Mais elle le relâcha soudainement, prise d'un moment de faiblesse.

Un des bijoux dans le trésor avait du granit marin dessus, et elle l'avait touché. Yan ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour s'enfuir.

Kate plongea pour aller chercher les deux enfants et alla ensuite préparer pour tout le monde du chocolat chaud. Les enfants le burent avec joie et Robin eut même un sourire, elle retrouvait ses forces. Ils allaient en avoir besoin Wetton risquait d'arriver avec ses hommes d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ils avaient eu raison parce que tout d'un coup ils virent quelque chose d'énorme arrivé. Selon Henzo c'était la tour Arc en Ciel, elle devait servir de passerelle entre l'île de Ruruka et Ape's Concert.

Ils allaient avoir de la compagnie.


	27. Chapter 27

Après que des hommes de Wetton venant de Ruruka aient tenté d'aborder leur navire les enfants partirent pour défendre leur territoire, Henzo voulait partir avec eux pour se battre, en tant que pirate à la citrouille, mais avant qu'il ne puisse descendre du Vogue Merry de lui même il fut touché par une décharge électrique. Il tomba alors dans le canot des enfants le retournant au passage.

C'était le petit fils de Wetton qui avait une sorte d'armure permettant de contrôler l'électricité en arme. Il voulait qu'ils lui donnent toutes les richesses en leur possession.

Zoro voulait se battre, il avait déjà enfilé son bandana et sorti ses sabres. Kate elle se tenait un peu en retrait avec Balto, elle aimait vraiment pas ça. Zoro n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il risquait. Elle si malheureusement, le comte avait une préférence pour la punir avec. Elle avait réussi à lutter pour Nami parce que la colère la contrôlait mais là, elle était submergée.

Heureusement que Robin était là, elle réussit à couper l'alimentation de son armure et donc plus d'accès à l'électricité. L'autre idiot tomba à l'eau et ses hommes durent le repêcher, juste après une explosion retentit et ils virent des flammes. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?

Rapanui sauva Luffy de la noyade, ils allaient tout les deux biens.

Mais leurs ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés, en effet l'explosion au sein même de Ape's Concert causa un dérèglement dans l'espace. Ils avaient très peu de temps avant que le ciel ne s'effondre. Ils devaient partir de toute urgence mais ils n'en avaient pas le moyen. Lorsque Robin chercha la réponse dans la série de livre à propos de la brume, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait le dernier.

Ils réussissaient à voir le coucher de soleil à l'extérieur, ils avaient peut être une chance en ramant le plus vite possible. Ils firent même monter à bord le fils et petit fils de Wetton avec leurs hommes, pour qu'ils puissent donner un coup de main et s'en sortir.

Ils ramait mais les rames se brisèrent à cause des restes des autres bateaux. Leur seule chance résidait dans le vent, mais il n'y en avait jamais dans cette zone. Cela sembla donner une idée à Rapanui qui se jeta à l'eau.

"Je vais faire sauter bateau. En fait il s'agit d'un navire de la marine, à bord il y a tout un stock de munition. En y mettant le feu ça va déclencher un grand souffle d'air." Rapanui

Lorsque Henzo lui demanda comment il comptait s'en tirer il ne répondit pas, peu après les quatre autres enfants plongèrent à sa suite, Isoka jurant à Henzo qu'ils ne mourraient pas et qu'ils se retrouveraient à Ruruka.

Pile quand la brume était en train de se fermer l'explosion retentit, le souffle propulsant le bateau en avant et hors du cimetière à bateau. La brume se trouvait à présent au dessus de l'île, le bateau tomba alors du ciel pour arriver dans l'eau ensuite, le mat brisé de même que la figure de proue.

Ils étaient un peu secoués mais ils étaient vivants. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à rejoindre le rivage et à poser pied à terre. Avant que Kate ne puisse souffler elle se retrouva dans les bras de Sanji quelques instants avant qu'il ne la relache avec une rougeur sur les joues pour se précipiter vers Nami qui l'assomma. Tout son trésor avait été soufflé ce qui la rendait d'une humeur massacrante et terrifia Chopper.

Juste après trois navire de la marine arrivèrent derrière eux, ceux là même qui les avaient filé le matin même jusqu'à cette île.

Le fils de Wetton se précipita vers l'officier de la marine qui s'avançait disant que leur équipage était en train de terroriser les habitants de l'île, l'officier pourtant ne l'écouta pas, se concentrant sur la bague qu'il avait au doigt, une bague venant de Ape's Concert.

Il voulait tout confisquer, tout ce que Wetton et ses hommes avaient ramené du cimetière à bateau. Wetton Sr s'avança avec sa hache pour les arrêter et avoua être un pirate quand le marine expliqua que tout trésor sans propriétaire revient au gouvernement mondial. Il repoussa ensuite Wetton avec une simple pichenette, la même technique que Rapanui.

Les enfants étaient tous là, mais avec cinquante ans de plus. C'était vraiment un choc. Ils mirent aux arrêts la famille Wetton et leurs hommes avant d'expliquer la situation. Ils avaient eux aussi été expulsé d'Ape's Concert, mais le temps avait repris son cours les renvoyant cinquante ans plus tôt.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, la brume est la cause d'un dérèglement temporaire." Robin

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant ?" Henzo

"J'ai pensé qu'il fallait d'abord gagner un peu d'autorité. Pour moi c'était très important, je voulais utiliser l'autorité de la marine pour démasquer Wetton qu'il ne puisse plus se cacher derrière son autorité de maire. Mais pour prendre du galon il faut du temps." Rapanui

Il déclara ensuite qu'il était et serait toujours l'ami d'Henzo faisant pleurer le professeur au passage et sourire les pirates.

"Au fait j'ai quelque chose à dire à Luffy et sa bande de pirates, je vous mets également aux arrêts." Rapanui "Les soldats de la marine servent la justice et lorsqu'ils croisent la route de pirates ils ne peuvent pas fermer les yeux. Pourtant ... comment je vais faire je dois impérativement emmené Wetton et ses complices au QG de la marine mais en laissant filer Luffy et sa bande je rate une occasion en or de les mettre derrière les barreaux. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas assez d'hommes pour. Appelez le QG, demandez des renforts, dites que c'est très urgent. Je ne sais pas trop quand est ce qu'ils vont arriver. Peut être demain, ou après demain et s'ils se sauvent se sera la fin de tout ... Rha;.. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?"hurla t'il avant de partir en courant

"Complétement maboul." l'équipage

* * *

Ils partirent le lendemain matin, Henzo ayant travaillé le plus vite possible pour réparer au mieux le Merry, mais ce n'était que du provisoire. En partant ils virent le vaisseau de Rapanui et ses hommes qui leur faisaient un salut militaire ce à quoi ils répondirent par des signes de la main.

Quelques heures plus tard Luffy était en train de dire qu'il avait bien aimé cette brume quand quelque chose se mit à tomber du ciel, pas de la pluie mais du bois. Un bateau tombait du ciel.

Ils étaient tous en choc ainsi qu'en panique devant la scène. Heureusement le Merry ne fut pas écrasé, et tous se cramponnèrent au navire, où à une personne qui se cramponnait au navire dans le cas de Balto, du coup personne ne tomba à la mer.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Nami

Usopp essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve et avec lui Chopper, mais malheureusement c'était pas le cas.

Heureusement ce fut vite fini, mais la chute avait donné l'impression de durer une éternité.

"Dites j'ai rêvé où un bateau vient de nous tomber dessus ?" Luffy

"Ça c'est étrange." Sanji

"D'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien là haut." Zoro

"A notre connaissance en tout cas. Mais j'espère franchement que ça ne va pas se reproduire." Kate

"Grand Line est vraiment terrifiant. D'abord on a le cimetière qui est apparu au beau milieu de la brume arc en ciel voilà maintenant qu'un navire se met à tomber du ciel." Usopp trembla avec Chopper dans ses bras

"Nami qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Sanji

"C'est pas vrai, le Log Pose est cassé, il est bloqué. Il pointe uniquement vers le ciel." Nami

"Non, il vient seulement d'enregistrer une nouvelle position." Robin "Celle d'une île avec un champ magnétique beaucoup plus puissant. Si l'aiguille pointe vers le ciel alors c'est que notre prochaine destination est déviée par une île céleste."

"Une île céleste !" l'équipage

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Nami

"Quoi ? Une île qui flotte dans le ciel ?" Luffy

"C'est de là que serait tombé les débris du navire et le crâne ?" Usopp

Apparemment il n'y aurait pas qu'une île mais plutôt une mer dans les cieux, Luffy et Usopp étaient surexcités, ils voulaient y aller tout de suite. Robin empêcha Luffy de parler pour expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les îles célestes et qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Nami refusait d'y croire, disant que c'était le Log Pose qui était cassé.

En effet sur Grand Line la seule chose sur laquelle ils pouvaient toujours compter étaient le Log Pose. C'était une règle absolue.

Robin commença ensuite à étudier le cercueil, Kate retenant Balto il voulait ronger les os... Luffy et Usopp quand à eux étaient en train d'explorer le bateau qui était tombé, essayant de découvrir des choses utiles. Le reste de l'équipage observait Robin agir. C'était assez curieux.

Elle venait de finir de reconstituer le crâne et à partir de là elle réussit à déterminer que l'homme était mort depuis au moins deux siècles, environ trente ans et mort de maladie et que l'équipage du bateau venait de South Blue en étudiant ses dents. Ils faisaient partie d'une équipe d'exploration, théorie renforcée lorsqu'elle trouva le bateau qui leur était tombé dessus dans un de ses livres, le St Briss. Il avait erré dans le ciel pendant au moins deux cent ans.

Ils s'aperçurent ensuite que Luffy était en train de couler et qu'Usopp n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Ils durent aller les chercher pour les remonter à bord.

"J'ai réussi. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de super incroyable." Luffy dit en leur montrant une carte "Regardez."

C'était une carte de Skypiéa, l'île céleste. Une preuve de l'existence des îles.

Luffy, Chopper, Balto et Usopp étaient en train de danser fous de joie, avant de limite sombrer dans la dépression quand Nami suggéra que c'était peut être une fausse carte. Elle s'empressa de se rétracter avant de s'énerver disant qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour y aller.

Ils avaient besoin d'indices et leur seule chance apparente était dans le bateau qui avait coulé. Ils décidèrent vite d'aller voir par eux même sous l'eau. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Kate devaient aller chercher des informations au cœur même du bateau. Ils pourraient respirer grâce à une invention d'Usopp.

Ils se mirent vite dans l'eau, Luffy avec deux tonneaux pour lui couvrir aussi les jambes et commencèrent à descendre. C'était vraiment étrange vu comme ça.

"Ici Chopper vous m'entendez ? A vous." Chopper

"Ici Luffy, il y a des tas de monstres marins par ici." Luffy

"C'est quoi un nid de serpent de mer géant ?" Zoro

"Ici Kate, je t'entends sans problème. Mais c'est vraiment flippant d'être au milieu de monstre marins."Kate

"Ici Sanji. Kya y en a un qui m'a regardé." Sanji

C'était vraiment étrange comme situation, et en plus du reste des gens commencèrent à débarquer. Ils les battaient sans problème mais c'était quand même étrange. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?

Mais finalement ils arrivèrent au bateau, ils se séparèrent pour commencer l'exploration du navire. Il était vraiment en sale état, de même que les objets à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucun indice sur les îles célestes en tout cas. Par contre l'équipage avait été massacré par des sortes de harpons. Ils eurent une fausse joie en trouvant un coffre au trésor mais malheureusement il était vide à part pour une plume.

Ils furent alarmés d'un coup, quelque chose se saisit du vaisseau, ils tentèrent de parler aux autres mais ils ne répondaient pas, c'était pas rassurant du tout.

Le bateau commença ensuite à remonter à la surface, déséquilibrant les pirates.

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?" Kate

Les garçons n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui répondre, en effet ils se firent ensuite attaquer par des gens dans l'épave. Ils les battirent de nouveau sans problème comme pour la précédente équipe, mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Ni pourquoi il y avait de l'air autour du navire, mais au moins ils pouvaient enlever ces tenues ridicules.

"Il faut dire qu'on nous insuffle une quantité d'air plus que suffisante. A propos qui essaie de remonter le navire ? Vous avez une idée ?" Zoro

"Non mais j'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Nami adoré et Robin d'amour. Je les ai appelé plusieurs fois mais elles ne répondent pas." Sanji

"Et qui sont ces types qui ont voulu nous attaquer à la fin ? C'est bizarre tout ça." Kate

"Qui est là ? Montrez vous." un type à l'allure de singe entra en défonçant un mur. "C'est vous qui osez piller mon territoire ?"

"Ah, c'est un singe ?" Luffy

Cela sembla le flatter, il se mit à rougir.

"C'est vrai tu trouves que j'ai un charme gorillesque ?" le type

"Ah oui, j'allais même te le dire." Luffy

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce mot ?" Kate

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette conversation plutôt?" Zoro

"Mais quoi ?" Luffy

"A propos tu es qui toi ?" Sanji

"Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir. Tu le penses vraiment, bon on peut dire que tu as l'œil averti fiston." l'homme

"Bon, alors qui es tu ?" Zoro

L'inconnu ignora Zoro pour rire avec Luffy.

"Alors si j'ai bien compris vous autres vous venez d'East Blue." l'inconnu

"Oui tout à fait et tu sais quoi, tu as franchement une tête de singe il y a pas à dire." Luffy

"Pourquoi on rencontre que des idiots ?" Kate

"Arrête de me flatter, tu m'embarrasse."

"Depuis quand c'est un compliment ?" Zoro

"J'en sais rien." Kate "Mais si on me dit ça, je pense que je le prendrai mal."

Tout d'un coup le comportement du type, Massira apparemment changea du tout au tout. Il commença à s'énerver en voyant leurs sacs d'objets trouvés à bord du navire. Ils se précipitèrent hors du bateau nageant au plus vite vers le Vogue Merry. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas trop loin de la surface.

Zoro lança Luffy hors de l'eau avant qu'ils ne puissent se hisser à bord. Kate fut immédiatement taclée au sol par Balto qui était surexcité de la voir.

"Hissez les voiles." Zoro "Dépêchez vous, il faut s'en aller d'ici."

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, en effet elle avait vu la tortue géante et était sous le choc, ils avaient failli se faire bouffer par une tortue. Sanji et Zoro s'en aperçurent un peu après, ils avaient raconté leur rencontre avec Massira avant. La tortue était bouche bée. Mais ils ne restèrent pas à l'observer longtemps, ils devaient partir.

Malheureusement ils ne furent pas assez rapides, Massira sortit de l'eau et arriva sur leur bateau. Il voulait les empêcher de partir avec leurs trouvailles sur le bateau. Mais ils avaient de plus gros problèmes, genre les gigantesques silhouettes qu'ils avaient droit devant. Bien plus que gigantesque d'ailleurs. Ils arrivaient pas à y croire, c'était vraiment effrayant.

"Ce sont des monstres." Luffy cria

Ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde, ils se mirent à ramer le plus vite possible le plus loin possible. Ne s'arrêtant qu'à une bonne distance et quand le ciel était de nouveau bleu, et plus sombre comme la nuit. Ils étaient avachis sur le pond, épuisés.

"Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. "Sanji

"Je n'ai jamais vu de créatures aussi gigantesques." Usopp

"Eh bien, je sais qu'on est jamais au bout de ses surprises quand on navigue sur Grand Line, mais aujourd'hui on peut dire qu'on a battu tous les records." Sanji

"Pour commencer un énorme galion est brusquement tombé du ciel."Zoro

"Ensuite l'aiguille du Log Pose c'est mise à pointer vers le haut." Nami

"On a appris l'existence des îles célestes." Kate

"Puis ces espèces de gorilles sont soudains apparu pour remonter l'épave." Usopp

"Ensuite une gigantesque tortue a fait surface et a dévoré le navire." Chopper

"Et enfin voilà que débarque ces géants dix fois plus grands que la tribu des géants." Luffy

"Je reconnais que même moi j'ai failli avoir la trouille en les voyant." Massira

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Kate l'envoyèrent voler une fois qu'ils eurent réalisés qu'il était là.

"Dégage." les quatre

Ils examinèrent ensuite ce qu'ils avaient ramené, malheureusement il n'y avait rien de valeur ou contenant des informations sur les îles célestes. Pour la plus grande colère de Nami, en effet le navire avait déjà été pillé. Elle alla même jusqu'à détruire l'armure que Luffy portait.

Heureusement Robin avait réussi à voler un Eternal Pose pour Jaya sur le navire de Massira. Après quelques confusions ils se mirent en route pour Jaya où l'escale devrait être brève pour que le Log Pose soit toujours pointé vers les îles célestes.

"Robin je suppose que tu voudras faire des courses non ?" Kate

"Oui, j'ai besoin de vêtements pourquoi ?" Robin

"J'aurai besoin d'acheter des affaires moi aussi, je me demandais si on pourrait y aller ensemble." Kate

"Tu n'as pas confiance ?" Robin

"Je vois pas ce que ça a voir là dedans. J'ai confiance j'ai juste besoin d'affaires. Si tu veux pas qu'on y aille ensemble pas de soucis, dis le juste." Kate

"Ce serait une sortie shopping ?" Robin

"Oui et pour ramener des infos aussi, une sortie entre filles." Kate

"Je veux bien alors." Robin

Ce fut décidé qu'elles iraient ensemble, Balto lui resterait sur le bateau.

"Personnellement je doute de l'existence des îles célestes." Zoro

"Pourtant tu devrais savoir de par ton expérience que tout peut arriver ici, même ce que l'imagination ne peut pas concevoir. C'est la seule affirmation valable quand on navigue sur cette mer." Robin

"Et puis si il y a l'île des hommes poissons sous l'eau pourquoi il n'y aurait pas d'îles dans le ciel." Kate

* * *

Ils étaient enfin à Jaya, une île printanière ce qui était très agréable. Le trajet jusque là avait été très tranquille, si on oublie les trois mouettes qui étaient tombés raides mortes sur le pond, Chopper disait qu'elles avaient été visé et si c'était bel et bien le cas Kate ne voulait pas rencontrer le sniper.

Nami , Chopper et Usopp n'étaient pas du tout emballés par cette île. Non seulement il y avait pleins de bateaux pirates, ils ne se cachaient même pas mais en plus quand ils arrivèrent au port ils entendirent quelqu'un crier à la mort.

Kate et Robin ne perdirent pas de temps à descendre, elles avaient des courses à faire et peu de temps, ne sachant pas combien de temps le Log Pose mettrait à se recharger ni combien de temps il leur faudrait pour aller sur les îles célestes.

Faire les boutiques avec Robin était, pour le plus grand soulagement de Kate, bien plus efficace qu'avec Nami. Robin n'essayait pas pleins de tenues qu'elle savait n'achèterait pas, mais en plus elle savait le genre de magasin où on pouvait aller sans dépenser une fortune, donc moins besoin de marchander.

Elles trouvèrent plusieurs choses très sympa chacune, même si elles avaient définitivement des styles très différents. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien quand Robin pris Kate à dépourvue.

"Qu'il y a t'il entre toi et Mr Cuisinier ?" Robin

"Rien pourquoi ?" Kate

"Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir rien dans votre attitude à tout les deux. Par exemple la limite crise de jalousie qu'il a faite quand tu es restée à bord avec Mr Sabreur à Ruruka, ou quand il t'a pris dans ses bras quand on est sorti de la brume." Robin

"Il aurait fait de même avec toi si il te connaissait mieux je pense, et pareil avec Nami si elle ne l'avait pas frappé. Sanji est un dragueur invétéré." ate

"Et les regards que tu lui lances ? Je suis doué en observation." Robin expliqua en voyant le regard de Kate

"Très bien j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui mais il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous. Satisfaite ?" Kate

"Pourquoi il n'y aurait rien de plus ? Vous feriez un joli couple et je suis sure qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi que toi pour lui." Robin

"En dehors de mon passé qui me rends indigne de lui, son amitié m'est trop précieuse pour la risquer tout en sachant qu'il regardera les autres femmes." Kate

"Je pense que tu as tort de penser de toi de la sorte, mais je n'insisterai pas si tu le désires. Sache que si tu as besoin je serai là." Robin

"Merci Robin." Kate

Elles allèrent ensuite essayer les affaires choisies dans cette boutique et eurent à la caisse l'information sur qui pourrait les renseigner par rapport aux îles célestes, apparemment un Cricket pouvait les renseigner. Elles allèrent ensuite dans un bar où elles se renseignèrent sur ce Cricket, l'endroit où il vivait tout ça, Robin mit ensuite tout le monde KO et elles ressortirent.

Avant de retourner au bateau Kate alla acheter de nouvelles péhicules ainsi que du matériel pour faire des bijoux. Elle voulait utiliser les perles qu'elle avait gardé du cimetière de bateau. Elle en avait donné beaucoup à Nami et savait que ça avait servi à stocker leur bâtiment. Elle voulait se servir de celles qui lui restait pour faire des bijoux.

Une fois fait elles retournèrent tranquillement au bateau. Leur dernier moment de tranquillité apparemment si les complaintes bruyantes de Nami étaient une indication. Les gens de l'île c'étaient moqués d'elle en entendant parler des îles célestes. Robin passa la carte avec la position de Cricket à Luffy avant qu'elle, Kate et Balto n'aillent dans leur cabine pour ranger.

Balto restant près de Kate comme toujours quand ils avaient été séparé pour un moment. Kate décida ensuite de se changer, passant du jean au pantalon noir bouffant puis passant un chemisier à manche courte dont elle noua les extrémités sous sa poitrine. Dévoilant ainsi son ventre.

Elle était maintenant à l'aise en montrant de la peau, même si elle ne supportait pas encore qu'on la touche en bas du dos quand elle n'avait pas de vêtements entre. En s'observant avec son piercing au nombril, ses deux trous aux oreilles et son style vestimentaire, ainsi que sa tresse qu'elle avait toujours, elle était vraiment différentes des autres filles de l'équipage. Elles avaient toutes leur propre style. Nami avec ses jupes courtes et ses débardeurs moulants, et Robin plus avec un style cow-girl avec son chapeau.

Sentant que le bateau était reparti en mer, elle allait remonter sur le pond voulant voir la mer. Lorsque Balto se mit à gémir à cause d'un son, elle entendit les autres sur le pond crier paniqué et elle alla les rejoindre les aidant à fuir le navire face à eux, et celui qui provoquait les ondes sonores. Les ondes faisaient non seulement souffrir Balto mais abimait aussi leur navire. Surtout les réparations de fortunes d'Usopp.

Ils étaient finalement hors de danger et en direction de Cricket, en espérant qu'il puisse leur fournir des réponses.


	28. Chapter 28

Ils étaient tous occupés à réparer les dégâts causés au navire, Usopp était furieux. Encore plus quand Zoro proposa de changer de bateau, Kate comprenait l'attachement d'Usopp pour le Merry, mais elle savait que le navire ne tiendrait pas éternellement avec tout les coups qu'il avait déjà reçu.

Usopp se mit à pleurer ensuite quand Luffy dit que le Vogue Merry était leur précieux compagnon, le point était un peu raté quand l'instant d'après il tapa trop fort et détruisit des réparations.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la position de Montblanc Cricket, c'était vraiment taré, Usopp et Luffy croyaient totalement au gigantesque palais alors que c'était visiblement du carton.

"Idiot, regardez mieux." Zoro

"Ce type aime rêver." Sanji

"Et avec mauvais gout, c'est vraiment très moche comme style." Kate

"Il a un gout prononcé pour le style baroque." Sanji

"Oui mais un peu trop fantaisiste à mon gout." Kate

"Non mais je rêve, c'est juste un décor." Luffy

"La maison est moins grande qu'elle n'y parait." Zoro "La façade est prétentieuse."

"Le budget devait être très serré." Sanji

"Quel était donc son rêve pour qu'il vienne s'installer sur cette côte ?" Nami demanda aux deux filles

Kate laissa Robin raconter, c'était grâce à elle qu'ils avaient des informations.

"Je ne connais pas l'histoire en détail mais il a déjà raconté qu'il y avait quelque part sur cette île un trésor enseveli sous terre. Une énorme quantité d'or." Robin

Nami était évidemment plus qu'enthousiaste, elle demanda aussitôt à Chopper de se mettre à creuser, ce qu'il fit. Balto suivant son exemple, plus que content d'avoir une excuse pour creuser. Luffy lui entra dans la maison pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un mais personne ne répondit. Nami trouva ensuite un vieux livre dehors.

"Il a l'air d'être très ancien." Nami "Norland, le roi des menteurs."

"Plutôt cool ce titre, le thème à l'air sympa." Usopp

"Pourquoi ? Tu peux t'identifier au personnage ?" Kate taquina

"Norland le roi des menteurs ?" Sanji

"Est ce que tu connais Sanji ? Apparemment le livre aurait été publié à North Blue." Nami

"Vous savez que moi je suis né là bas ? Je ne vous l'avais jamais raconté ?"Sanji demanda avec un grand sourire

"Non, tu n'en as pas parlé." Kate

"Jamais entendu parler de ça, je croyais que tu étais né plutôt à East Blue." Usopp

"Chopper, Balto vous faites trop de bruit. Vous faites quoi ?" Nami s'énerva

Oubliant pour la plus grande consternation de Chopper que c'était elle qui avait demandé qu'il creuse. Sanji leur expliqua que c'était un conte mais que Norland avait vraiment existé il y a quatre cent ans. Nami leur lut ensuite l'histoire du pauvre explorateur qui fut exécuté pour avoir menti sur une cité d'or.

"Le pauvre homme mourut en menteur, et ne devint jamais .. le grand héros des mers qu'il aurait tant voulu être." Nami dit en regardant Usopp

Ce qui agaça le jeune homme, mais ils furent ensuite distrait, Luffy venait en effet de tomber à la mer. Kate et Usopp se précipitèrent, mais Usopp s'arrêta en voyant un homme avec un marron ? sur le crâne sortir de l'eau. Kate se contenta de l'esquiver et plongea pour aller récupérer son capitaine. Elle faisait confiance aux autres pour se charger de l'homme.

Elle le retrouva rapidement, et le remonta à la surface, Usopp l'aidant à le reposer sur la berge. Apparemment Luffy avait vu des bulles et puis un marron, c'était le vieux en fait, et ce dernier l'avait foutu à l'eau.

L'homme avait l'air en sale état, il était sur le sol et transpirait à grosse goute. Chopper ne perdit pas de temps à leur dire quoi faire pour le soigner, il avait apparemment une maladie du à la plongée. Il risquait sa vie pour la plongée. Selon le doc il ne faisait pas attention à sa santé.

Ils furent surpris ensuite par l'arrivée des deux types à allure de singe qui arrivèrent et rentrèrent à moitié dans la maison. Faisant totalement paniqué Usopp et Chopper.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?" le type vert

"Qu'est ce que vous faites au patron ?" Masira

"Ben ce qu'on lui fait ? Ben on est en train de le soigner, allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis." Luffy dit calmement

Usopp était convaincu que ça n'allait pas marcher, mais il eut tort, les deux hommes étaient en larmes et les remercièrent. Luffy sortit ensuite avec Masira et Shôjô. Kate le suivit avec Balto, qui alla se coucher sa tête sur la jambe de Luffy comme souvent.

Elle apprit ainsi que la maison de Cricket était la base pour leurs deux équipages. Luffy se mit alors à discuter de choses extrémements étrange pour Kate et qui n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux, mais bon ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Luffy rentra dans la maison quand Chopper vint l'avertir que Cricket avait repris connaissance.

"Mr Crâne de marron j'ai une question pour vous." Luffy dit en rentrant

"Désolé pour tous ces tracas, je vous ai pris pour les habituels types qui ne viennent que pour l'or." Cricket

"De l'or ? Mais qui a parlé d'or ici ?" Nami demanda d'une voix innocente avec des berries à la place des yeux.

Ce qui lui valut une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Kate qui fronça les sourcils.

"Si j'étais toi je laisserai tomber." Usopp

"En quoi est ce que je peux vous aider ?" Cricket

"Nous souhaiterions nous rendre sur les îles célestes. Dites nous comment on y va." Luffy

"Vous voulez vraiment aller là bas ?" Cricket demanda avant de se mettre à rire "Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous y croyez."

Cela énerva Nami qui ne le frappa pas que grâce à l'intervention d'Usopp.

"Alors cette île n'existe pas selon vous monsieur ?" Luffy

"Eh bien, il y a longtemps un homme prétendait qu'elle existait mais le monde entier continue de le prendre pour un menteur. De nos jours sa famille est toujours l'objet de moquerie." Cricket

En entendant cela Luffy se tourna vers Usopp qui s'empressa de nier.

"Il existe un vieux conte que tout le monde connait dans North Blue, c'est Norland le roi des menteurs." Cricket

"Le véritable nom de Norland était Montblanc Norland, alors Mr Montblanc seriez vous ?" Sanji

"Son descendant ? Mais alors nous sommes sur le lieu même de l'histoire ." Nami

"En effet Montblanc Norland était le grand père de mon arrière arrière arrière grand père. J'ai dans mes veines bien peu de son sang en réalité. Une histoire bien lointaine en fait, c'était il y a plus de quatre cent ans. La famille de Norland vit en exil depuis, car la honte s'est abattu sur tout ses descendants. On nous prête toujours des surnoms mais aucun des membres de notre famille n'en a jamais voulu à cet ancêtre."Cricket

"Pourquoi ?" Chopper

"Mais parce que Norland était un être foncièrement honnête, voilà pourquoi." Cricket

"Oui mais alors et le livre de conte ?"Nami

"C'est vrai que dans le livre on lui prête certaines paroles, on lui prête aussi un visage d'imbécile. Mais moi je sais qu'il est mort en versant bien des larmes de tristesse et de chagrin. L'île où Norland et le roi accostèrent étaient bien celle là même où il avait découvert une cité d'or, ici à Jaya. Non il n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination. Norland affirma que l'or avait été englouti dans la mer à cause d'un tremblement de terre mais tous pensèrent que c'était là une dernière bravade pour ne pas perdre la face. Norland fut exécuté en public sous les rires de la foule et tout ce qu'on retient de lui c'était menteur." Cricket

"J'ai l'impression que tu es le membre de la famille qui lui en veut." Kate

"Mais non Kate, c'est évident il continue à sonder les côtes pour trouver cette cité d'or et réhabilité l'honneur de votre grand père." Usopp s'exclama enthousiaste

"Vous fabulez complétement espèce d'idiot." Cricket dit en tirant au dessus de la tête d'Usopp "Votre amie a plus de bon sans que toi. Peu importe qui fut mon ancêtre, un grand aventurier ou un fieffé menteur. Cela n'a aucune importance pour moi désormais. Mais est ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer une seule seconde ce que cela représente pour un enfant d'être en permanence moquer par des étrangers juste parce qu'il est le dernier descendant d'un pauvre type qui a connu un sort stupide ? Et bien sur de nombreux descendants de Norland ont écumé les mers depuis près de quatre siècles afin de tenter de restaurer l'honneur perdu de leur ancêtre. Bien entendu aucun d'eux n'y a réussi. J'avoue qu'un temps j'ai eu honte de ascendance alors je suis parti de la maison et je suis devenu pirate."

"Ah, alors vous aussi vous êtes pirates." Luffy dit avec un sourire

"Oh vous savez ce n'était pas mon but précisément. La seule chose que je désirais c'était de fuir tout cet héritage. Alors j'ai réussi à constituer mon propre équipage, j'ai fait construire mon propre navire et j'ai enfin pu entrer dans Grand Line à la recherche de nouvelles aventures. Et il y a dix ans de ça mon navire a accosté sur cette île de manière tout à fait fortuite. Curieusement moi le membre de la famille qui avait le plus détesté Norland, je me suis retrouvé ici sur son île. Et lorsque je me suis tenu debout, là où on aperçoit pourtant aucun reste d'une quelconque cité d'or comme dans le fameux livre d'image, alors j'ai compris que le moment de m'arrêter était venu. Il me fallait affronter mon destin pour de bon. Si je trouve de l'or tant mieux mais sinon aucune importance. Prouver son innocence n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que ma vie restera un éternel duel contre l'homme qui en a fait un enfer. Et je veux avant de mourir que les choses soient claires. Que la vérité éclate." Cricket

"Quel triste destin." Usopp dit en pleurant

"Et eux qui sont ils ? Enfin je veux dire .. vous comprenez les deux singes." Luffy

"Ça doit être encore une belle histoire, une destinée et une aventure fabuleuse qui sait. Il va nous raconter une aventure épique à bord de leur sous marin." Usopp

"En fait ce sont des grands fans du livre." Cricket

"Quoi vous rigolez ?" Usopp

"C'est un peu simple comme explication." Nami

"On se connait depuis cinq ou six ans, ils ont entendu parler de l'histoire et ils ont débarqué. Ils sont complétement convaincus que la cité d'or a bel et bien existé. Ils le répètent sans arrêt. "Crrcket "La mer est profonde le long de cette île, lorsque je plonge au fond et que je m'éloigne de la surface une grande solitude vient me hanter. Je plongeais déjà en solitaire depuis plusieurs années et puis un jour ces deux grands singes ont débarqué sur l'île et ils sont restés sans que je leur demande rien. Ils se sont ensuite mis à m'aider et j'apprécie. Ces deux grandes bêtes pas très malignes m'ont sauvé qui l'aurait cru."

"C'est si beau cette camaraderie, j'en ai chaud au cœur." Usopp dit pleurant de nouveau

"Ouais enfin, si on oublie l'histoire des deux singes." Luffy

"Si tu t'en fiches pourquoi tu as demandé ?" Usopp cria

"Bon mais moi je voudrais bien que vous m'emmeniez sur les îles célestes. " Luffy

"Quelle impatience, je viens de vous l'expliquez non ? L'homme qui a cru en l'existence de cette île Norland était un menteur. Voulez vous, vous aussi être la risée de tous comme moi je le suis encore ?" Cricket demanda tout en sortant un livre

"Parce qu'il y est allé lui aussi sur cette île?" Luffy

"Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les livres à ce propos." Cricket

"Un journal de bord, c'est celui de Norland je suppose." Nami

"Voyons lisez vous même." Cricket dit en donnant le livre à la navigatrice

Nami commença ensuite à lire, parlant du Wyver, une petite embarcation qu'on ne pouvait trouver que sur les côtes des îles célestes, il y faisait aussi mention de poissons célestes renforçant la théorie d'une mer dans les nuages. Sanji était intrigué par cette mer, espérant sans doute que ce soit l'All Blue. Mais rien ne valait l'excitation de Chopper, Usopp, Luffy et Nami.

Elle suivit discrètement Cricket quand elle le vit sortir, en entendant qu'ils connaissaient le moyen d'aller sur les îles célestes et qu'il voulait les aider elle sourit heureuse. Elle était vraiment curieuse par rapport à ces îles.

Quand elle entendit Sanji parler de préparer le repas elle décida d'aller se baigner un peu avant de manger, elle était curieuse quand aux fonds marins et aux coraux qu'elle avait vu en allant chercher Luffy.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre en maillot de bain et à plonger, laissant les autres se renseigner sur les îles célestes et Zoro de dormir.

C'était vraiment magnifique, les coraux étaient nombreux mais petits c'était curieux. Elle ramassa quelques coquillages ainsi que quelques rochers de couleurs. En les réduisant à une poudre elle pourrait peut être en créer des couleurs intéressantes.

Elle sortit de l'eau pour voir Usopp s'exciter sur Cricket, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il voulait même se battre. Mais Cricket ne perdit pas son calme il expliqua son raisonnement.

"Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré des gens aussi fous que moi." Cricket "Bon allons partager un repas. Bien entendu vous êtes mes hôtes ce soir."

Kate alla se changer et prévenir Robin par la même occasion, cette dernière étant toujours sur le bateau. Elles descendirent ensuite toute les deux pour aller dans la maison de Cricket où Sanji les accueillit avec une partie du repas.

Il y avait vraiment de l'ambiance, Shôjô et Zoro buvaient ensemble, Usopp était en train de fuir Masira après lui avoir donné du piment. Cricet draguait Nami mais Sanji le tenait à distance et Robin lisait le journal de bord de Norland.

"J'ai vu de l'or dans l'œil droit du crâne." Cricket dit attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui

"De l'or ?" Robin

"C'est la dernière phrase de Norland, il y a des tâches sur la dernière page. Il a pleuré en l'écrivant 'j'ai vu de l'or dans l'oeil droit du crâne', c'était le jour de son exécution. Même parvenu jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais pu comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. L'oeil droit du crâne qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire. Est ce qu'il y avait bien une cité d'or quelque part sur l'île ? Ou bien était ce un présage de sa mort imminente ? Les pages qui suivent sont blanches, alors on rêve, on plonge pour tenter de comprendre." Cricket dit avant de boire

Il commença ensuite à lire l'extrait du journal concernant l'arrivée de l'expédition de Norland sur Jaya. Parlant alors de la cloche d'or au son magnifique ainsi que du cri d'un oiseau étrange. Nami était bel et bien excité à l'idée d'une cloche tout en or. Norland leur montra ensuite des petites cloches en or, Nami n'en pouvait plus. C'était des lingots en forme de cloche qu'il avait trouvé au fond de la mer.

Il leur montra ensuite un lingot en forme d'oiseau, bien plus gros que la cloche. C'était un south bird, ils allaient leur en parler d'avantage quand les deux singes et Cricket se rendirent compte que l'équipage pirate avait besoin d'un de ses oiseaux pour pouvoir partir le lendemain. Ils devaient aller en capturer vite pour pouvoir trouver le Sud.

"Seul un South Bird, et lui seul pourra vous aider. Certains animaux possèdent une boussole interne beaucoup plus fiable qu'un instrument mécanique." Cricket

Cela fit rire Luffy. "Zoro est plus nul qu'un animal dans ce cas."

"Tu crois être en position de critiquer ?" Zoro

"On se calme vous deux, c'est pas le moment." Kate s'interposa

"Vous avez absolument besoin d'un South Bird. Même abandonné au beau milieu d'un désert ou en pleine mer, cette oiseau retrouvera toujours la direction du Sud. Une chose est sure vous n'arriverez à rien sans lui. Avant d'espérer atteindre les îles célestes, il faudra atteindre le point de départ." Cricket finit en hurlant

Cela fit réagir les garçons, qui comprirent le côté critique de la situation. Ils se mirent de suite en route pour aller dans la jungle. Cricket leur lança ensuite trois filets pour pouvoir l'attraper. Il leur dit que lui et les deux singes allaient s'occuper de renforcer le Merry.

"Écoutez, ramenez un South Bird avant le jour sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre voyage." Cricket leur dit avant qu'ils s'avancent dans la jungle.

"Ouah il fait noir de chez noir." Luffy

"Usopp tu veux bien me lâcher !" Sanji

Usopp avait l'air totalement terrifié, Nami était pas mieux. Ils commencèrent à essayer de réfléchir à comment trouver l'oiseau.

"Bon tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il a un chant très bizarre." Luffy

"Et qu'il ressemble vaguement à la statue en or de tout à l'heure." Sanji

"Est ce que ça existe vraiment des oiseaux au look si bizarre ?" Zoro

"Probablement, sinon Cricket nous l'aurait dit. Et je suis sure qu'il y a des animaux plus étranges." Kate

"Il faut reconnaître que c'est plutôt léger comme description. C'est quoi un chant bizarre." Usopp

"Le vieux a juste dit qu'on pourrait pas se tromper une fois entré dans la forêt." Sanji

Juste à ce moment ils entendirent un chant très particulier, ils étaient tous d'accord que c'était surement celui du South Bird. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes pour les trois filets, espérant ainsi augmenter leur chance.

Kate, Balto et Chopper suivirent Luffy. Sanji était avec Nami et Usopp, Zoro lui était avec Robin.

Kate s'aperçut vite qu'elle avait bien fait d'accompagner Luffy et Chopper, en effet Luffy était distrait par des scarabées qu'il montrait ensuite à Chopper, Balto lui sentait les insectes curieux. Après que Luffy lui ait demandé elle sortit son carnet et fit un croquis de lui avec son Atlas. Le capitaine et le docteur se mirent rapidement à chasser les insectes plutôt que chercher le South Bird. Kate suivait amusée, c'était difficile de ne pas l'être devant leur enthousiasme. Même lorsqu'elle devait fuir avec eux des abeilles, encore et encore. C'était à cause du South Bird.

"Il a dit qu'il tuerait quiconque abimerait sa forêt." Chopper traduisit le South Bird

Avant qu'ils ne le perdent des yeux en fuyant les abeilles. Ils avaient plusieurs boutons dû à ces fichus insectes. Elle espérait que les autres s'en sortaient mieux qu'eux en tout cas.

Ils se firent ensuite pourchasser par des mantes religieuses super grande et avec des pattes avant très acérés. L'oiseau leur envoyait tout ces insectes et cela l'amusait en plus. Chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient d'un ils étaient attaqués par des insectes. Luffy en avait assez et il voulu commencer à riposter, Balto et Chopper durent le trainer loin de là pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à des énormes bourdons. Chopper pensait qu'une piqure et c'était la mort.

"C'est un véritable cauchemar." Kate haleta à bout de souffle.

Ils finirent par retrouver les autres qui n'avaient rien également. Un South Bird se posa sur une branche non loin d'eux pour les narguer.

"Il dit qu'on l'attrapera pas et il a ajouté qu'on était une bande de guignols." Chopper traduisit

Robin se chargea sans problème de l'attraper avec ses éclosions. Elle avait juste besoin de le voir. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers la maison de Cricket, mais quand ils arrivèrent ils comprirent de suite qu'il y avait un soucis. Leurs trois amis étaient blessés, la maison était abimé et leur bateau avait la proue cassée. Pour la plus grande colère et tristesse d'Usopp. Cricket se mit de suite à s'excuser de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour repousser leurs assaillants. Il s'assit rapidement, promettant qu'il ferait en sorte qu'ils puissent aller sur les îles célestes, refusant de leur dire ce qui c'était passé.

"Luffy, les lingots d'or ils ont disparu." Nami

"Oh c'est bon, c'est pas grave. Ne vous occupez pas de ça, vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter. D'ailleurs il faut que je vous dise.." Cricket

"Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas grave ? Tu as passé dix ans de ta vie à plonger dans les profondeurs de la mer pour trouver cet or. Tu y as même laissé ta santé. Et maintenant tu viens nous dire que ça n'as pas d'importance ?"Usopp

"La ferme. Je le répète c'est rien. Ca ne regarde que nous compris ?" Cricket "Écoutez, si les forces spéciales simiesques se donnent à fond on pourra sans problème remettre votre bateau en état d'ici le lever du jour. Vous pendant ce temps là faites vos préparatifs pour votre départ. On va réussi vous m'entendez ? Il n'est pas trop tard. Peu importe ce qu'on doit faire pour y arriver, je vous promets que je vais vous envoyez dans le ciel."

"Mais Cricket.." Usopp

"Hey Luffy." Zoro appela

Il montrait un symbole peint sur la maison.

"L'emblème de Bellamy." Nami

Kate se sentit se figer d'effroi, elle luta pour rester consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Pour ne pas craquer.

"Tu veux un coup de main ?"Zoro

"T'inquiètes ça va aller." Luffy

"Pas question Luffy, je t'interdis de faire ça. Il nous reste moins de trois heures avant le lever les voiles." Nami

"Si je suis la côte, j'arrive bien à la ville où on était cette après midi ?" Luffy

"Oui c'est bien ça." Robin

Les voix de l'équipage se faisaient lointaines, elle était en train de plonger dans ses souvenirs, elle entendit Luffy partir avant que ses jambes ne lâchent. Elle eut conscience de la voix des autres qui l'appelaient inquiet, puis des bras de Zoro rassurants autour d'elle. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs de cette nuit plus de deux ans plus tôt, la nuit où elle avait perdu sa famille tout cela à cause de cet homme. Celui avec cet emblème, l'emblème de Doflamingo.


	29. Chapter 29

_Kate se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, son frère avait voulu qu'elle aille dessiner sa fleur préférée, elle s'exécuta avec plaisir et partit après avoir prévenu ses parents. Elle alla dans la forêt non loin du village et monta haut sur la colline, faisant attention à la route, ne voulant pas subir le même accident que Josh. Une chute dans un ravin, l'accident qui lui avait pris ses jambes... Elle eut vite fait de trouver la fleur et elle prit grand soin à la dessiner. Voulant qu'elle soit parfaite, qu'elle dégage autant de vie que l'originale._

 _Elle redescendit ensuite au village, ayant été absente pendant environ deux heures, mais à l'approche de l'orée de la forêt son sang se glaça et elle se mit à courir, elle entendait des hurlements et sentait une odeur de brulé. En arrivant à l'orée elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, le village était en feu, des pirates massacraient la population. Elle ne réflechit pas se dirigeant vers sa maison, uniquement pour la voir en flamme, un homme blond avec un manteau rose et des lunettes tenait sa mère par la gorge et son frère était à ses pieds baignant dans une marre de sang._

 _Elle allait se précipiter vers eux pour tenter d'aider sa mère quand son père la stoppe._

 _"Papa, je .." Kate_

 _"Tu vas aller te cacher, je vais me battre et tout faire pour sauver ta mère. Tu dois fuir Kate." Papa_

 _"Mais..;" Kate_

 _"Non, prends ça ma chérie, et sache que je t'aime de tout mon coeur, on t'aime tous. Maintenant pars, sauve toi." Papa_

 _Il la força à prendre son petit stylet et la poussa vers la forêt. Elle hésita sur la chose à faire mais finit par lui obéir, pleurant tout du long. Elle entendit des cris de douleurs mais ne se retourna pas. Malheureusement sa fuite avait été inutile, elle se fit capturer et ne réussit pas à se défendre, se faisant attacher aisément._

 _Elle se fit ensuite trainer sur la place du village et se retrouva au milieu d'autres filles, elle observa avec horreur l'homme blond qui était suivi par un homme avec des piques comme coiffure, ce dernier trainé le corps sans vie de ses parents sur la place._

* * *

Elle fut sortie de ses souvenirs par la voix de Zoro et sa présence rassurante.

"Kate, Kate allez réponds moi. Reviens avec nous." Zoro

Il la tenait fort contre lui, les autres les ayants laissé pour préparer le bateau, seul Sanji était encore proche, observant la scène un peu de loin. Zoro était horrifié, le regard vide de Kate, ses larmes, les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Zoro ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, même contre Mihawk, qu'à présent. Balto qui était aux pieds de Kate et lui léchait une main avait l'air tout aussi inquiet.

Finalement enfin la main qu'il avait dans la sienne serra.

"Zoro.." Kate

"Oui, je suis là." Zoro dit en la serrant plus fort contre lui

"Désolée... J'ai craqué.." Kate

"C'est rien, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?" Zoro

"L'emblème... c'est celui de l'homme responsable de la mort de mes parents, et de la destruction de mon village." Kate

"Bellamy ?" Zoro gronda

"Non, Doflamingo, Bellamy doit être un équipage sous ses ordres." Kate

"Ça va aller ?" Zoro

"Ouais. Merci d'avoir été là."Kate

"Pas de soucis, je te considère comme ma petite soeur." Zoro

"Je nie le côté petite. On a le même âge." Kate tenta de plaisanter "Mais je suis d'accord, tu es frère pour moi."

Il l'aida à se lever et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Se rassurant qu'elle était là avec eux. Il la relâcha ensuite pour qu'ils aillent aider les autres à réparer le navire. Balto restant près d'elle tout du long et l'équipage la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Seul Robin remarqua les poings serrés du cuisinier, ainsi que le tic à sa tempe. Tic qui était apparu lors du moment où Zoro avait pris Kate dans ses bras et n'avait fait qu'empirer au fil des minutes. Il avait l'air fou de jalousie.

* * *

Finalement le bateau était prêt, il avait une forme étrange mais bon les singes et Cricket étaient convaincus que ça fonctionnerait. Non le seul problème était le retard de Luffy. Pour la plus grande colère de Nami, d'ailleurs. Mais vu les regards inquiets qu'elle lançait à Kate, on pouvait facilement deviner que c'était son moyen de se défouler de son inquiétude.

Ils attendaient tous impatiemment quand Luffy arriva, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Kate, elle avait été plus renfermé que d'habitude. Cet idiot avait perdu un temps fou pour trouver un hercule. Pour la plus grande colère de Zoro, Nami et Usopp, mais pour l'hilarité de Kate qui ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

Luffy se figea ensuite en observant le Merry, il avait des planches en forme d'elle sur les côtés et une crête sur la figure de proue. Kate ne voyait pas en quoi transformer leur bateau en ajoutant des affaires pour que ça ressemble à une poule allait servir à quoique ce soit mais bon .. Et elle ne semblait pas être la seule si elle devait se fier aux têtes des membres de l'équipage.

Leur capitaine rendit ensuite l'or à Cricket, et en remerciement pour leur aide il donna son Hercule à l'alliance simiesque. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Merry où l'équipage attendait.

"Alliance des forces simiesques, vous avez intérêt à assurer. Quoi qu'il arrive donnez vous à fond pour eux." Cricket cria

Ils levèrent ensuite l'ancre.

"Petit, c'est l'heure des séparations, une chose est sure et certaine. Jamais personne n'a réussi à prouver que l'île céleste et la cité d'or n'existaient pas." Cricket

"Ouais." Luffy

"Ca peut paraître incroyable, certains se moqueront de vous mais on s'en fout. Parce que c'est ça l'aventure." Cricket

"L'aventure.." Luffy

Cricket le remercia ensuite pour l'or et leur dirent d'être prudent à ne pas tomber du ciel. Ils lui crièrent leurs adieux, et se mirent définitivement en route.

Shôjô était en train de leur expliquer pourquoi ils devaient y être aussi tôt, mais Luffy s'en moquait il était en train de faire des expériences par rapport au South Bird sous l'œil attentif de Usopp, Balto et Chopper. L'oiseau tenta même de pointer le Nord pour les emmerder mais il n'en était pas capable pour longtemps.

Luffy dit ensuite à l'alliance simiesque de se détendre, ce qu'ils firent. C'était vraiment très étrange. Mais la zen attitude ne dura pas longtemps, en effet le courant qui devait les emmener au ciel était plus tôt que prévu. Le temps pressait, mais les singes avait repéré leur destination.

Heureusement ils étaient pas trop loin, le truc c'est que les vagues étaient énormes. Masira attrapa le Merry avec ses cordes pour pouvoir les emmener au milieu du tourbillon, ils devaient suivre le courant ensuite.

Usopp était totalement paniqué, de même que Nami.

Le tourbillon était absolument énorme, Usopp voulait rebrousser chemin mais Luffy était surexcité. Ils manquèrent de se faire attaquer par un monstre marin qui fut rapidement emporté par la force du courant.

Une fois proche du cœur du tourbillon les singes leur dirent au revoir. Le Merry était aspiré par le tourbillon et le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Nami et Usopp étaient en larmes devant l'excitation de Luffy envers une telle aventure, Chopper lui était super impressionné par le capitaine.

Finalement ils étaient au cœur du tourbillons, ils tombèrent mais d'un seul coup la mer était totalement plate. Plus aucun signe du tourbillon. Nami avait l'air paniqué. Le tourbillon était sous eux à présent, sous la mer. Il allait revenir, quand soudain ils virent une embarcation foncer sur eux.

Luffy, Zoro et Nami semblaient reconnaître un des types, ils l'avaient croisé à Mock town apparemment.

"Je viens pour la prime de 100 Millions !" le chef "Rends toi."

"Ma prime ? De quel 100 Millions tu parles ?" Luffy

"Alors t'es pas au courant, ta tête est mise à prix à 100 Millions de berrys. Zoro le Chasseur de Pirates tu vaux 60 Millions de berrys. Quand à toi Targya Kate Aux Doigts de Fées tu es recherchée à 40 Millions de berrys." le chef dit en tenant deux avis de recherche

Un type avec un viseur sur l'œil avait le dernier.

"C'est vrai, il y a de nouvelles affiches." Usopp" Zoro, Kate vous avez des primes à présent !"

"Hey, attends ! Et moi alors ?" Sanji "J'en ai une aussi ?"

"Heu .. non." Usopp

Kate regardait avec l'autre paire de jumelle, elle observait les images, celles pour Zoro et elle avait été pris après les combats d'Alabasta, on voyait le haut de son torse avec sa tête. Il y avait une belle vue sur sa poitrine pour sa plus grande gêne, en effet le haut qu'elle portait avait subi quelques déchirrures lors des combats, il ne cachait plus grand chose.

"Je vois, c'est à cause des événements d'Alabasta.. mais 100 Millions.." Nami

"Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi on avait à ce point les marines aux fesses." Kate

"100 Millions, t'entends ça je vaux 100 Millions." Luffy s'exclama ravi

"Je suis un peu déçu de mes 60 Millions." Zoro dit en souriant

"Tu peux parler, j'en suis qu'à 40 moi." Kate sourit en même temps

"Y a pas de quoi se réjouir vous trois." Nami

Elle ne put pas les engueuler plus avant, en effet le courant revenait, soulevant le bateau des Chapeaux de Paille et repoussant l'autre embarcation. Ils se précipitèrent pour tous attraper quelque chose, afin de tenir au navire. La pression était vraiment impressionnante. Et puis le courant était là, montant jusqu'au ciel.

Kate se tenait très fort à la balustrade, Balto serré contre elle.

"Allez en route vers le ciel. Fonce Merry !" hurla Luffy

"Le bateau navigue en verticale à la surface du courant marin." Sanji

"J'arrive pas à y croire." Kate

"C'est génial." Luffy

"COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE CA ?" Usopp demanda presque en larme

"Fonce Merry." Luffy

"Attends un peu ! Je crains que ce soit pas si simple !" Sanji

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Usopp

"Qu'y a t'il ?" Luffy "T'as oublié quelque chose en bas ?"

"La coque commence à se détacher de la surface." Sanji "A ce rythme on va se faire éjecter avant de s'écraser."

Ils observèrent avec horreur le monstre marin aspiré un peu plus tôt retombé, il avait été éjecté par le courant, des débris commencèrent ensuite à leur tomber dessus. Chopper et Usopp étaient en train de paniquer, quand Nami prit les choses en main, leur donnant des instructions.

"C'est un courant marin, pas une simple colonne d'eau ! C'est un courant marin ascendant ! Et le souffle qui nous a propulsé provient d'un mélange de vapeur et de chaleur, un courant aérien ascendants. Si eau et vent se mêle je peux naviguer. Qui c'est la navigatrice de l'équipage ?" Nami demanda ensuite avec un sourire.

Elle avait entièrement confiance en elle, et eux aussi. Ils suivirent donc ses ordres et s'envolèrent naviguant en parallèle du courant. Ils étaient en route pour le ciel. En espérant très fort que la mer céleste existe bel et bien. La chute risquait d'être rude sinon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour. Merci de lire cette fanfiction tout d'abord. Ensuite comme je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la question : Ace va t-il survivre ou non ? J'ai décidé de vous demander. Je sais que c'est dans très longtemps vu que j'en suis qu'à l'arc Skypiea mais je voudrais laisser le temps à un maximum de gens de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent pour réfléchir à différents scénarios.**

 **J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.**

Ils traversaient le nuage, c'était vraiment pas agréable. Kate de sa position sur le pond entendit vaguement Luffy dire qu'il étouffait sur la figure de proue. Mais finalement ils émergèrent, les ailes du Merry lachèrent par contre. Ils étaient tous à haleter sur le pond.

"J'arrive pas à croire à ce qui vient de se passer. Tout le monde est là au moins ?" Zoro

"Ouais." Kate dit une fois qu'elle eut compté

"Et regardez tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous. C'est incroyable non ?" Luffy

Il avait raison, ils étaient sur les nuages, il y en avait à perte de vue. Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent à la proue du navire.

"Où sommes nous ?" Sanji

"Ouah tout est blanc." Luffy

"On vogue sur des nuages, j'y crois pas." Nami "Je rêve c'est impossible."

"Ben si pourquoi pas c'est solide un nuage." Luffy

"N'importe quoi toi." Sanji, Chopper, Zoro et Balto

Usopp était assommé, il avait une belle bosse mais finalement il revint à lui.

"Regardez bien, le Log Pose pointe toujours vers le haut." Nami

"Ça doit vouloir signifier qu'on est dans la couche médiane de l'Imperio Nimbus." Robin

"Vous croyez qu'on peut aller plus haut ? Comment on va y arriver ?" Chopper

"J'avoue que j'en ai pas la moindre idée." Robin

"J'espère qu'on trouvera facilement, je me demande quand même ce qui nous attends ensuite." Kate

Usopp décida ensuite de montrer son courage en allant plonger dans la mer de nuage, n'écoutant aucun des avertissements de Sanji. Il plongea. Luffy et Chopper auraient bien voulu y aller aussi.

"Ca alors, depuis le temps et il est toujours pas remonté." Zoro

"Il y a une question que je me pose, est ce que vous croyez que comme toutes les autres mers celle ci à un fond ?" Robin

"Je me posais exactement la même question." Kate dit en se mordant la lèvre

Luffy ne perdit pas de temps à envoyer son bras dans la mer pour attraper Usopp, Robin se servant de son pouvoir pour faire apparaître un oeil sur la main de Luffy afin de trouver Usopp.

Finalement elle le vit et le ramena à Luffy avec son pouvoir d'éclosion. Luffy se mit ensuite à le remonter mais il avait du mal. Cela s'expliqua quand des monstres marins /aériens remontèrent avec lui. Kate, Sanji et Zoro s'occupèrent des trois sans soucis, mais ils avaient un peu de mal à reprendre leur souffle ensuite.

Sanji examina ensuite leurs prises, elles étaient très étranges, ils n'en avaient jamais vu de pareil.

"Cela confirme que cet endroit est plus proche d'une mer que d'un amas de nuage." Robin

Soudain Usopp commença à s'agiter, il avait un poisson coincé dans son pantalon. Robin se mit à l'examiner, impressionnée par la manière dont les poissons avait évolué pour survivre.

"C'est ce qui explique qu'ils se sont transformés en ballon ou en poisson tout plat." Zoro

"Tout est bon pour devenir plus léger." Robin

Luffy s'en empara et Sanji le cuisina, c'était délicieux. Chopper qui cherchait l'île céleste les appela disant avoir vu un navire à l'horizon, mais l'instant d'après apparemment il avait été détruit. Il était paniqué, mais ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce dont il parlait. Un homme arriva ensuite vers eux, se déplaçant apparemment sur les nuages, il était masqué et se mit à les attaquer de suite.

Les combattants de l'équipage tentèrent de s'opposer à lui mais tous furent envoyé au tapis comme si de rien n'était. L'homme masqué allait tirer avec son bazooka sur leur navire quand quelqu'un le stoppa, le forçant à fuir. Il atterrit ensuite sur le bateau.

"Vous avez devant vous le chevalier des cieux." un vieil homme vêtu d'une armure leur dit

Il avait avec lui un oiseau étrange.

"Ça y il est parti." Chevalier

"Qui est ce guerrier qui nous a défié ? Vous aviez déjà croisé cette créature ? "Nami demanda à l'homme avant de se tourner vers les quatre autres "En tout cas vous n'avez pas de quoi être fiers, même à quatre vous avez été incapable de vous défendre contre lui."

" Vous nous avez sauvé. Merci." Chopper dit en s'inclinant

"Ce n'est rien, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour cette fois c'est gratuit." Chevalier

"J'avoue que j'ai assez honte de la façon dont on s'est battu." Sanji

"M'en parle pas." Kate

"Qu'est ce que j'ai mal." Luffy "J'arrive même plus à me relever."

"Ça doit être parce que l'air est rare à cette altitude." Robin

"C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis .." Zoro

"Est ce que vous venez de la mer bleue ?" Chevalier

"La mer bleue comment ça ? Et vous qui êtes vous ?" Nami

"Je suis le chevalier des cieux, la mer bleue est pour nous le nom donné à tout ce qui se trouve sous les nuages."

"Le chevalier des cieux ?" Chopper

"Où sommes nous alors ?" Kate

"La mer blanche, si je comprends bien vous êtes monté jusqu'ici depuis là où la mer est bleue." Chevalier

"Ouais c'est ça." Luffy

"Je comprends pourquoi vous avez le souffle court. Ici sur la mer blanche on est à 7 000 Mètres au dessus du niveau de votre mer. Et si vous allez plus haut, vous trouverez une mer d'une blancheur encore plus douce, la mer d'Opale à 10 000 mètres au dessus de la vôtre. Les gens comme vous ont du mal à s'habituer à notre environnement." Chevalier

"Eh j'ai l'impression que je commence à m'y habituer." Luffy dit en se relevant

"Ouais moi aussi j'arrive déjà à beaucoup mieux bouger que tout à l'heure." Zoro

"Moi aussi, c'est plus facile de respirer." Kate

"Non, non, non je vous dis que c'est impossible." Chevalier

"Au fait expliquez nous comment cette chose bizarre réussissait à courir sur les nuages."Chopper

"Attendez un peu, j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser mais je préférerais qu'on parle affaire tout d'abord." Chevalier

"Affaires ?" Nami "Comment ça ?"

"Il faut que vous sachiez que je suis un mercenaire, cette mer est une région très dangereuse. Ce qui ignore l'art du combat céleste sont vulnérables ici, comme vous l'avez vu on se fait vite attaquer. Et beaucoup finissent en pâtée pour nos poissons. Grâce à moi vous pourrez vous en tirer, pour seulement cinq millions d'extols par sifflet." Chevalier

"Quoi ?" Luffy "Qu'est ce que vous racontez papi."

Les autres avaient la tête penchée sur le côté, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, c'est une bonne affaire que je vous propose. Je ne descendrai pas mes prix, même d'un seul petit extol. Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie." Chevalier

"Quelle est la valeur de l'extol dont vous parlez ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sifflet ?" Sanji

"Si je ne m'abuse vous avez bien emprunté la route de High West pour arriver jusqu'ici n'est ce pas ? Et en chemin vous avez du rencontrer une ou deux îles." Chevalier

"Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir." Luffy

"Et attendez vous êtes en train de dire qu'il y avait plusieurs passages pour atteindre la mer de nuage ? Et quand vous parlez d'une île ou deux est ce que ça veut dire qu'il existe plusieurs îles célestes ?" Nami

"Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes venus par .." Chevalier

"Nous sommes montés grâce au Knock Up Stream." Robin

"Ca alors... voilà qui est très étonnant. Le courant qui vous a emmené ici est redoutable. Seuls les plus braves s'y risquent." Chevalier

Cela fit pleurer Nami, qui s'énerva ensuite sur Luffy. Kate intervint et la fit lâcher leur capitaine

"On avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il y avait un autre passage, et personne qui pouvait nous renseigner. Pas la peine de s'en prendre à Luffy. Ce qui est fait et fait de toute façon." Kate

"Avez vous perdu un de vos camarades ?" Chevalier

"Non l'équipage est complet." Luffy

"Le chemin que vous avez pris est particulier. Par la route normale si vous mettez le cap vers le ciel en étant une centaine à bord alors seuls quelques uns arriveront sains et saufs. Certains survivent bien entendu mais l'issue est très aléatoire." Chevalier

"Ben je préfères notre chemin alors." Kate

"Les équipages qui viennent en suivant le courant que vous avez emprunté succombent tous, ou alors ils arrivent au complet comme ça était votre cas. Rares sont ceux qui prennent le risque." Chevalier "Surtout ces derniers temps, c'est pour cela que je vous trouve très courageux et habiles comme navigateurs." Chevalier

Usopp qui depuis un moment disait qu'il avait peur des îles célestes vit là un moment pour briller et commença à se vanter. Nami le stoppa.

Le chevalier leur donna ensuite un sifflet gratuitement, leur disant que dès qu'il entendrait le sifflet il traverserait les cieux pour venir à leur rescousses. Il se présenta ensuite comme Gan Forr et son oiseau était Pierre, ce dernier se transforma ensuite en cheval ailé, totalement ridicule, tout rose avec des points noirs.

"Au bout du compte il ne nous as rien appris." Robin

"Non, totalement inutile tout son bavardage." Kate

Ils commencèrent ensuite à discuter pour trouver un moyen de monter les 3000 mètres restant pour accéder à la mer d'Opale. Luffy tenta de souffler dans le sifflet mais Nami et Usopp l'en empêchèrent.

Zoro venait de proposer qu'ils continuent à avancer quand Chopper remarqua un nuage différent des autres, on aurait dit une sorte de cascade. Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre et se mirent donc en route. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un nuage qui avait l'air un peu plus solide. Luffy vérifia si ils pouvaient passer au travers mais c'était pas le cas. Il se retrouva vite au dessus du nuage a faire comme si c'était un trampoline.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Balto, Chopper et Usopp pour le rejoindre. Nami leur demanda ensuite de trouver leur itinéraire et ils revinrent vite en disant qu'ils avaient trouvé une porte au niveau du nuage à la cascade. Ils se remirent donc en route évitant les nuages trampolines.

"C'est surprenant de voir quelque chose d'aussi artificiel." Sanji

"Je crois que tant qu'on restera sur cette mer il ne faudra s'étonner de rien." Robin

Finalement ils y étaient, c'était vraiment magnifique, ils étaient aux Portes du Paradis.

"Les Portes du Paradis ? Mais alors ça veut dire que le Paradis est juste derrière, si il faut mourir pour aller voir ça me tente pas trop." Usopp

"Exact, qu'est ce qu'on en sait après tout, si ça se trouve on est déjà mort, seulement on s'en rend pas compte." Zoro

"Oui ça pourrait même expliquer qu'on puisse voir un endroit aussi fantasmagorique." Sanji

"Quoi !" Chopper

"Arrêtez un peu tout les deux, pas la peine de les effrayer comme ça." Kate

Elle rassura ensuite Chopper, réussissant à le calmer.

"Et la regardez à la porte, je rêve ou il y a quelqu'un ?" Usopp

Il y avait en effet une vieille femme avec des ailes dans le dos qui était en train de les prendre en photos.

"Oh non, cette femme a des ailes sur le dos." Chopper se remit à paniquer

Il s'accrocha encore plus à Kate qui l'avait pris dans ses bras.

"Un ange ? Vous saviez que c'était comme ça les anges ? On dirait une vieille prune toute fripée." Luffy

"Luffy, ne dis pas des trucs pareils." Kate

"Eu excusez nous..;" Nami commença après un moment de silence

"Je suis Amazon la surveillante des Portes du Paradis. Qu'est ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici ? Êtes vous des touristes ou des guerriers ?" Amazon

"Je dirai qu'on est des touristes. Je ne sais pas pas trop.." Nami

"Nous voulons aller sur l'île céleste. Elle est bien de l'autre côté de la porte non ?" Luffy

"Qu'appelez vous des guerriers au juste ?" Zoro

"En fait peut importe la raison, ça ne change pas grand chose de toute manière. Il vous faudra payer un milliard d'extol si vous voulez continuer vers la couche supérieure. Le tarif est fixé par la loi." Amazon

"Un milliard d'extol ! C'est très cher." Usopp

"Décidément tout le monde ne pense qu'aux extols par ici." Sanji

Ils commencèrent ensuite à essayer de convertir les extols en berrys mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la valeur d'un extol. Mais ça leur paraissait être une très forte somme, surtout que c'était un milliard par personne.

"Écoutez madame, je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire à propos de l'argent.. Si on n'en n'a pas ?" Nami

"Vous pourrez entrer quand même. " Amazon "Ou alors vous avez aussi la possibilité de faire demi tour."

"Quoi ?" l'équipage

"Je ne suis pas une garde barrière ou une sentinelle. Je ne fais que vous demander vos intentions et vous informez comment allez là ou vous voulez aller." Amazon

"Alors d'accord, nous cherchons l'île céleste." Luffy

"On n'a pas de sous mais on a bien l'intention de passer ma bonne dame." Usopp

"Vraiment ? Vous êtes huit avec un chien il me semble." Amazon

"Oui c'est bien ça, on est neuf et on voudrait savoir comment aller sur l'île céleste."Luffy

Il venait juste de finir sa phrase quand le bateau se mit à tanguer et deux pinces apparurent de chaque côté de l'embarcation, agrippant ce qui restait des ailes.

"Vous ne trouverez cette bête nulle part ailleurs. Il s'agit du homard express." Amazon

Ensuite le homard se mit à avancer vers la cascade à grande vitesse. Ils devaient s'accrocher au bateau pour rester dessus. Kate prenait plein de clichés n'ayant pas le temps de se poser pour en prendre un bien.

"J'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, c'est quoi ce délire ?" Sanji

"Cette ceinture de nuage ressemble à une rivière." Zoro

Juste là le homard se mit à accélérer et à prendre un virage, faisant chuter ceux qui était devant et pas bien accroché. Chopper fut rattrapé par les mains de Robin, via son pouvoir, Sanji attrapa Nami dans ses bras pour le plus grand bonheur de l'homme, Zoro stoppa Usopp avec son pied sur sa tête et saisit Kate par les épaules d'une main, elle avait été projeté en arrière pas le poids de Balto.

Cette ceinture de nuage n'avait vraiment rien de naturel, mais finalement ils arrivaient à la sortie.

"La terre divine de Skypiea." Robin lut

"Hey c'est pas une sortie, c'est une entrée." Luffy

Ils fonçaient droit vers la lumière. Ils avaient vraiment hâte d'arriver. Une fois en haut de la ceinture de nuage le homard les lâcha pour redescendre et le bateau tomba sur une nouvelle mer de nuage, mais cette fois il y avait ..

"Ouais, une île." Luffy "C'est l'île céleste."

Il y avait au dessus d'eux un bon ciel bleu et en face d'eux une panoplie d'habitations crée sur les nuages avec de la verdure. C'était vraiment magnifique.

"Dites l'écriteau qu'on vient de voir à l'entrée disait Skypiea." Robin "Le même nom inscrit sur la carte que Luffy a trouvé."

"Oui, le bateau venait donc bien de là bas, où il y était passé en tout cas." Kate

"Son équipage a du contempler ce même paysage deux cents ans plus tôt." Nami

Ils naviguèrent leur bateau vers la plage, Luffy ne perdit pas de temps à descendre impatient pour l'aventure. Usopp le suivant un instant plus tard, mais il voulut plonger dans la mer de nuage, ce fut un échec. Ils coururent ensuite jusqu'à la plage, Chopper et Balto suivant ensuite. Zoro lui s'inquiéta pour jeter l'ancre mais Luffy s'en moquait, il finit par la jeter comme d'habitude.

Kate descendit peu après, Sanji la rejoignit un peu après. Les autres joignant peu après. Kate se contenta de s'asseoir les pieds dans la mer de nuage, prenant le soleil. Elle examinait les nuages et leur différences totalement fascinée quand elle entendit Sanji se précipiter vers elle. Il avait trouvé des fleurs et voulait en donner aux filles. Il lui mit la sienne derrière son oreille et elle décida de la laisser.

Elle se releva en entendant de la musique, se tournant vers la personne que Zoro pointait et le rejoignant lui et Robin. Balto venant vers elle ensuite, il avait été avec Usopp et Luffy. Ils étaient en train de s'inquiéter à l'idée que ce soit le guerrier quand ils s'aperçurent que c'était une jeune femme avec des ailes.

Elle finit par se tourner vers eux.

"Nombril." elle dit en inclinant la tête

"Nombril ?" Luffy et Sanji répétèrent ce dernier ayant des cœurs dans les yeux.

"J'ai rêvé ou cette fille vient de nous dire nombril ?" Usopp

"Ca veut dire quoi nombril ?" Chopper

"Je vois pas ce que nombril pourrait signifier à part nombril." Zoro

"Je suis assez d'accord avec toi pour le coup. C'est bizarre." Kate

"Sou vient ici." dit t'elle à son renard bizarre que Balto était en train de sentir curieux, elle commença ensuite à s'approcher d'eux "Vous venez de la mer bleue ?"

"Oui, on vient d'en bas. Et toi ? Tu habites là ?" Luffy

"Oui, je vis sur cette île. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue sur la plage d'Angel beach. Tu veux goûter ce fruit ? Je vais te montrer."l'ange

Luffy lui tendit le fruit qu'il avait sous le bras.

"La coque du connoch est aussi dure que de l'acier. On ne peut pas la croquer. Il faut percer un trou en dessous. Et voilà." l'inconnu

Elle l'avait fait tout en leur parlant, elle rendit ensuite le fruit à Luffy avec une paille, ce dernier s'empressant d'essayer. Selon sa réaction, puis celle d'Usopp c'était excellent.

"Je m'appelle Conis et voici Sou, un renard des nuages, il est très gentil. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit je me ferai une joie de vous aider." Conis

"Ça tombe bien j'ai un problème, votre regard de braise a fait fondre mon cœur..;" Sanji commença à dire mais Nami l'arrêta en lui tirant l'oreille.

"Dégage aller. Comme tu dois t'en douter nous sommes très curieux. Nous avons beaucoup de questions à te poser parce que tout nous parait si étrange sur cette île." Nami

"Je comprends, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez." Conis

"Regardez quelqu'un arrive au loin." Zoro

"Ah oui c'est mon père." Conis

Un homme arrivait en effet depuis la mer, il était sur une embarcation très étrange. Conis leur dit que c'était un waver, son père n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème à le manier. A part quand il arriva à la plage, là il perdit le contrôle et alla percuter un arbre.

"Ah plus de peur que de mal. Ça va personne n'est blessé au moins ?" l'homme demanda en ayant du mal à se relever

"C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça." Zoro

Kate alla l'aider à se mettre debout ce pourquoi il la remercia profusément. Il alla ensuite relever son waver, pendant ce temps Nami avait compris que cette embarcation était celle dont Norland parlait dans son journal, celle qui naviguait sans vent. Luffy en avait d'ailleurs repêché un la veille.

Le père de Conis se présenta ensuite, tout en s'excusant, il s'appelait Pagaya. Il revenait de la pêche et leur proposa de venir manger chez lui. Luffy était emballé comme toujours à l'idée de nourriture, Sanji quand à lui était curieux quand aux spécialités de l'île. Il voulait aider pour pouvoir les refaire.

"Mais avant d'y aller j'ai une petite question, j'aimerai savoir si cet engin n'a pas de voile pour capter le vent et que vous n'utilisez pas de rames, comment peut il avancer sur l'eau ?" Nami

"C'est très simple, vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler des dials ?" Conis

"Les dials non." Luffy

Luffy tenta ensuite le waver mais il n'arrivait pas à le manier et il tomba à la mer.

"Qu'arrive t'il à ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon quand ils tombent dans cette mer ?" Sanji

"Bonne question. C'est pas une mer comme les autres, il va peut être s'en sortir." Zoro

"Il a coulé." Sanji

"Ca c'est pas de chance." Zoro

Chopper partit alors le chercher, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas nager non plus. Kate alla le repêcher, ainsi que Balto qui avait voulu y aller aussi. Zoro quand à lui avait repêché Luffy, apparemment il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le Capitaine passe au travers des nuages. Kate était en train de réconforter Chopper qui criait qu'il avait peur des îles célestes et caressait Balto qui semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de confort.

"C'est ma faute, j'ai laissé un débutant emprunté un waver. La coque de ce véhicule est vraiment très légère même une petite vague de rien du tout peut faire bouger le gouvernail. C'est difficile à piloter quand on ne connait pas trop bine la mer, je suis désolé." Pagaya

"Moi même ça ne fait pas longtemps que je commence à savoir m'en servir." Conis

"Ah oui ?" Chopper

Elle n'écouta pas la suite, elle avait sorti son appareil photo et était en train de photographier Nami qui se débrouillait comme un chef. Pour le plus grand agacement de Luffy d'ailleurs, il était vexé. Ils la laissèrent ensuite pour aller chez Pagaya, elle les rejoindrait après. Kate était très amusée par son capitaine et son côté enfantin, si différent de son côté sérieux.

Elle était par contre ravie pour Nami, en effet avec un peu de chance ils pourraient faire réparer le waver trouvé dans l'épave, ce serait un moyen de transport parfait pour leur navigatrice comme ça. Elle qui était si en tune avec la mer et ses courants.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers de grands escaliers, ils menaient d'un nuage à un autre, et ils étaient fait en nuage. Apparemment les habitants de Skyiea construisaient tout en nuage, ils avaient des consistances différentes comme ils avaient pu le remarquer dans la mer blanche, surtout avec la ceinture de nuage qui les avait mené jusqu'ici : la Milkye Road.

"C'est très simple, il existe deux sortes de nuages naturels : ceux sur lequel vous avez navigué : les océans nimbus et ceux plus moelleux sur lesquels on peut marcher : les ilos nimbus." Pagaya expliqua

"Reconnaissez que ces nuages ne sont pas naturels que ça." Zoro

"En effet leur processus de condensation est différent des autres nuages. Dans la mer bleue on trouve une roche appelée Granit Marin." Pagaya

"Le granit marin ? Mais quel est le rapport avec les nuages ?" Robin

"Elle peut peut être être extraite des nuages après tout la plupart sont fait d'eau de mer non ?" Kate

"C'est pas tout à fait ça, la pyrobloïne contenue dans le granit marin s'échappe dans le ciel sous forme de kératine lors des éruptions volcaniques. Et une fois chargée d'eau, selon la concentration de celle ci dans les nuages se forme des ilos nimbus ou des océans nimbus." Pagaya

Usopp et Luffy avaient bien évidemment rien compris.

"Ah où est ce que j'en étais, ah oui, il y a trois sortes de nuages ici, les ilos nimbus, les oceans nimbus ainsi qu'un troisième type crée artificiellement." Pagaya

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir ou de détailler d'avantage, en effet ils étaient arrivés à sa maison. Sanji ne perdit pas de temps et il se dirigea de suite à la cuisine avec Pagaya, les autres restèrent au salon où Robin demanda ensuite à Conis des informations sur les dials. La jeune fille demanda à Luffy de parler dans un coquillage, c'était apparemment un tone dial. Les dials étaient donc des coquillages particuliers, il y avait une grande diversité de dial qu'on pouvait en général trouvé sur les bancs de sable.

Il y en avait vraiment de toute sorte : pour enregistrer du son, pour faire du vent, de la lumière, de la chaleur, des flammes ... Les habitants s'en servaient beaucoup pour leur vie de tout les jours. C'était vraiment intéressant, Kate espérait qu'ils pourraient en emporter un peu avant de partir. Ça pourrait surement servir à bord. Elle voulait vraiment essayer le Visio Dial qui conservait les images, examiner les différences entre la qualité d'un dial et son appareil photo surtout.

Sanji arriva ensuite avec le repas, des spécialités de l'île céleste, un vrai délice. Ils étaient en train de déguster quand Sanji leur dit qu'il ne voyait pas Nami, c'est alors que Conis et Pagaya leur parla d'un lieu interdit sur lequel on ne devait jamais y mettre les pieds, c'était un sanctuaire et le domaine de Dieu : Upper Yard.

"C'est là qu'il vit Dieu ? Et tu dis qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer sur son territoire." Luffy

"J'ai une idée d'où on va." Kate

"Moi aussi."

Leur échange avait été discret et juste le temps pour Conis de confirmer et pour Chopper de demander plus d'informations sur Dieu.

"Tout juste, Skypiea est la terre de Dieu, dans la mesure où elle abrite les terres sacrées. C'est là que siège Ener le Dieu tout puissant qui règne sur notre royaume." Conis

"Comment ? Un dieu tout puissant ?" Sanji

"Le Dieu Ener sait tout. Rien dans ce monde ne saurait lui échapper." Conis

"Il sait tout ?" Usopp

"C'est exact, il observe tout nos faits et gestes. En permanence." Conis

"C'est un voyeur quoi." Kate

"Kate ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Mais tout le temps ?" Usopp

"Même en ce moment ?" Luffy

"Oui évidemment." Conis

"Alors il est là à nous épier à l'heure où on parle." Chopper paniqua

"Ben voyons." Zoro et Kate

"Est ce que toi et Kate seriez en train de nous dire que vous ne croyez pas en Dieu ?" Chopper

"Franchement, peu importe que Dieu existe ou non. Je m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé. Pour tout te dire je m'en fiche éperdument." Zoro "Quoiqu'il en soit je respecte les croyances de ceux qui veulent y croire."

"Quand à moi j'aime pas l'idée d'un être supérieur. Il y a suffisamment de taré dans ce monde sans qu'on les déifie en plus." Kate

Elle serra le poing en pensant aux Dragons Célestes et Balto sentant son agitation vint se serrer contre elle et réclama des caresses. Ce qu'elle fit avec joie, le contact lui permettant de s'ancrer avec ses amis, sa famille et pas replonger dans le passé.

"Bon ben dis moi Conis, est ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu as déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce Dieu qui vit à Upper Yard ?" Sanji

Conis s'empressa de nier toute idée de ce genre, Upper Yard était une terre sacrée et interdite. En entendant cela Luffy devint immédiatement excité par l'idée, tout comme Kate et Zoro avaient devinés. C'était vraiment prévisible pour le coup, il n'y avait aucun moyen que leur capitaine ne soit pas intéressé par une aventure pareille. Cela pour la plus grande exaspération d'Usopp.

Luffy était d'avis que même si ils y allaient le Dieu leur pardonnerait, il était pour Luffy supposé être cool et tolérant, ce que Conis dénia de suite.

"Dis moi que se passerait-il si d'aventure on osait mettre les pieds sur le domaine sacré d'Upper Yard malgré l'interdiction ?"Robin

"Oh eh bien .." Conis

"Oh eh bien quoi ?" Zoro s'impatienta

Kate plaça une main sur son avant bras pour le calmer.

"On s'expose à une mort certaine, c'est la croyance populaire." Pagaya"Aussi je suis très inquiet au sujet de Mademoiselle Nami, j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas retrouvée par mégarde du côté d'Upper Yard."

Cela fit paniquer Sanji, et Luffy était ravi d'avoir une excuse pour y aller, il tenait cependant à finir son assiette avant de partir. Sanji demanda ensuite à Conis de les conduire mais elle était hésitante, n'étant pas sure que Nami soit vraiment partie dans cette direction et ne voulant pas attire le courroux du Dieu Ener.

Mais finalement ils redescendirent au bateau, seul problème les vents étaient contraires et Pagaya n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils mettraient. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire, Kate fronçait les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Luffy impatient tenta ensuite d'utiliser le waver qu'ils avaient trouvé, mais déjà qu'il était pas doué sur un waver en cet état il n'y avait aucune chance de succès. Il coula de suite, Kate et Zoro durent plonger pour aller le chercher. Devant le remonter lui ainsi que l'engin.

Pagaya se mit à l'examiner, il proposa d'ailleurs d'essayer de le réparer c'était un spécialiste dans la nautique des dials apparemment.

En attendant que le vent change Usopp et Chopper se mirent à faire des bonhommes de nuage, pour la plus grande colère de Sanji d'ailleurs, ils étaient à terre avec Luffy qui observait Pagaya travaillait. Kate et Balto étaient restés sur le bateau avec Zoro et Robin. Elle et Robin observait avec amusement la scène entre les trois garçons, quand Luffy attira leur attention vers un groupe d'homme qui arrivait. Ils étaient en train de ramper sur le sol tout en s'approchant d'eux. C'était très très étrange.

Ils descendirent alors du bateau, et Kate dut retenir Balto qui voulait aller les sentir. Ne sachant pas qui ils étaient elle préférait éviter.

"Tiens tiens, alors ainsi vous voilà les neufs individus originaires de la mer bleue. Ou autrement dit, les sept clandestins. Confordément au code céleste vous devrez vous soumettre au jugement divin." leur chef dit

Pourquoi la situation devait toujours se compliquer ?


	31. Chapter 31

D'après ce que le chef des Bérets Blancs disait, ils étaient des clandestins parce qu'ils n'avaient pas payé la taxe pour rentrer. Cela alors qu'Amazon leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient passer quand même. Pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ils devaient payer 90 milliards d'extols, ils apprirent ainsi qu'un berri égalait 10000 extols.

"Eh oui cela nous fait tout de même la coquette somme de 9 millions de berri." Robin calcula

Il était hors de question qu'ils payent une telle somme, c'était impensable. En plus il y avait plus urgent, ils devaient retrouver Nami elle était partie depuis un moment maintenant, c'était pas normal. Luffy voulait partir aussi vite que possible mais cela fit paniquer Usopp. Il savait que Luffy voulait surtout une aventure et il ne voulait surtout pas énerver le Dieu de l'île.

Ils décidèrent de se détendre en attendant le retour de leur navigatrice. Zoro allant dormir avec Balto, Luffy se redirigeant vers leur waver, Usopp et Chopper allant pêcher et Sanji, Robin et Kate allèrent prendre le thé. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre sur des fauteuils nuages, Robin lisant pendant que Kate dessinait, elle eut vaguement conscience que le capitaine des Bérets continuait à être agaçant et Usopp une poule mouillée, mais elle décida d'ignorer la situation.

Elle se tourna vers eux cependant quand elle entendit le prélude à un combat, juste après Nami arriva et décida de la situation. En y réfléchissant ils auraient du voir ça venir, en effet vu la passion de Nami envers l'argent il était assez prévisible qu'elle refuserait de payer une telle somme. Mais même comme ça jamais Kate n'aurait pensé qu'elle frapperait le capitaine de la compagnie avec le waver.

Elle reprit contrôle d'elle même juste après, et dit qu'ils devaient partir, comme elle venait d'envoyer un gardien de la loi dans un mur ça pouvait être compréhensible mais Luffy était pas du tout d'accord, il voulait se battre.

Apparemment l'action de Nami était passible d'exil éternel sur un nuage errant : un crime de cinquième catégorie, probablement ce qui était arrivé au bateau qui leur était tombé dessus.

Nami tenta de faire croire à la compagnie des Bérets Blancs que c'était un total accident, Pagaya leur dit ensuite qu'ils pouvaient emmener le capitaine McKinley chez lui pour le soigner, une fois qu'ils furent à distance Conis se tourna vers les pirates et leur dit qu'ils devaient s'enfuir avant de partir en courant. Nami était de son avis elle était allé à Upper Yard et avait vu des types effrayants apparemment, Usopp était totalement pour évidemment. Il se hâta d'aller au bateau de même que Robin, Balto et Chopper. Voyant que Luffy restait sur la plage, Kate resta avec Zoro et Sanji les pieds dans l'eau. Nami était derrière Luffy lui demandant ce qu'il attendait.

"Pourquoi on prends la fuite comme ça ?" Luffy

"On est dans de sales draps Luffy." Nami

"On est toujours dans de sales draps." Luffy

"Oui mais à ceci près que cette fois Conis et son père courent un grand danger à cause de nous." Nami

"Ils n'ont pourtant rien fait de mal. C'est ceux qui leur cherchent des noises qui ont tort." Luffy

Nami essayait de le raisonner mais c'était trop tard, les bérets blancs étaient de retour avec Pagaya et Conis, il allait avoir un combat. Luffy dit à Nami de partir au bateau et le combat commença. Voyant que leur capitaine avait les choses en main les trois combattants attendirent et se contentèrent d'observer. Leur style de combat était vraiment particulier, ils semblaient se servir des nuages pour se battre. Très curieux.

Ils ne durent intervenir que pour empêcher trois lâches de tirer dans le dos de Luffy.

"Au fait Nami, quel est l'état des finances du navire ?" Zoro

"Il nous reste environ 50 000 berries." Nami

Luffy tenta de dire qu'ils devaient faire plus attention à la dépense mais Sanji lui dit que c'était sa faute, lui et sa consommation de nourriture. McKinley leur dit ensuite qu'ils étaient condamné, leur sort était à présent dans les mains des prélats d'Upper Yard, qui étaient bien moins clément que la compagnie des Bérets blancs.

"Je pense que je le prendrai plus au sérieux sans le nombril." Kate dit après avoir entendu l'avertissement du chef des bérets blancs

Cela fit rire Luffy et Zoro mais Nami les fit vite arrêter pour leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège, avec Amazon puis le fait que les Bérets Blancs avaient tout fait pour les accuser de quelque chose. Mais Luffy était pas du tout inquiet, ils avaient après tout l'habitude d'avoir des poursuivants et d'être des hors la loi.

Il commença ensuite à gronder Nami parce qu'elle était revenue d'Upper Yard alors qu'ils allaient partir la rejoindre, et vivre une aventure surtout. Cela énerva Nami qui commença à lui taper dessus, terrifiant Chopper qui partit se cacher derrière les jambes de Sanji et Kate qui étaient côte à côte. Sanji plaça une main sur le chapeau de Chopper et Kate lui adressa un sourire.

Nami voulait partir d'ici au plus vite, ce qui choqua Luffy.

"Partir d'ici, non mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi le plus important la grande aventure ou ta petite vie ?" Luffy

"Je vais te dire ce qui est le plus important, en un ma vie et en deux l'argent." Nami cria

Cela poussa Sanji à demander si il était en troisième position, résultant à un coup de Nami pour le pauvre cuisinier.

Usopp souleva ensuite un point important, comment ils allaient redescendre ? Conis commença alors à leur parler d'un endroit appeler Cloud End. Usopp était emballé et se revoyait déjà dans la mer Bleue mais Luffy dit de suite que c'était hors de question, mais Nami commença ensuite à demander à tout le monde de partir et ils se redirigèrent vers le bateau.

Kate le fit en fronçant les sourcils elle n'aimait pas l'attitude que Nami et Usopp avaient envers Luffy, il était le capitaine après tout.

Luffy décida ensuite de demander à Pagaya si il pouvait prendre la nourriture. Demandant, une fois qu'il avait eu l'accord de l'autre homme, à Sanji d'apporter les plateaux repas, et Usopp en profita pour demander des matériaux pour réparer le bateau.

Kate détourna vite les yeux de Sanji qui avait un bras autour de Conis, pour continuer à se diriger vers le bateau. Nami commença à criser et à demander à Chopper si il était de son côté, mais Zoro s'interposa.

Il aida ensuite Kate à monter Balto à bord, il était toujours en train de dire à Nami qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de protester, après tout ils savaient tous, enfin peut être pas Robin tout à fait, qu'une fois que Luffy avait une idée en tête rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Encore moins quand il sent une aventure.

Zoro s'appuya ensuite contre le mat et s'endormit.

"Robin, Kate si on assommait ce cher Luffy toutes les trois ?" Nami proposa

Kate ne répondit pas serrant les dents et les poings pour ne pas hurler. Robin dit que c'était impossible, et Nami commença ensuite à réfléchir à comment se débarrasser de leurs poursuivants.

Robin était en train de remonter l'échelle de corde quand Conis arriva.

"Désolée, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire." Conis

Robin rebaissa l'échelle pour permettre à la jeune femme de monter à bord. Une fois sur le Merry, Conis commença à leur parler d'un courant spécial pour retourner sur la mer blanche et ainsi arriver à Cloud End sans aucun problème.

"La voilà la solution, on part à bord du Vogue Merry on trouve le courant et on ne dit rien à Luffy." Nami dit totalement emballée

"Et quand il découvrira la vérité ce sera trop tard j'ai bien compris ?" Chopper dit en suant

"Face à cette nouvelle situation abandonnera t'il ça c'est à voir." Robin

Kate devait vraiment se concentrer pour ne pas exploser, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire devant Conis.

Conis leur dit ensuite de lever l'ancre et qu'elle les mènerait après, Kate était furieuse contre Nami, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas faire attention au comportement des gens. Cela venait de son passage en tant qu'esclave, elle avait du apprendre à lire les signes pour satisfaire au mieux ses maitres et éviter les punitions trop terrible. Dans ce milieu tu t'adaptais ou tu mourrais tout simplement.

Elle laissa Nami faire pendant un moment avant de décider d'intervenir, Conis était finalement descendue.

"Dis moi Nami tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser trahir Luffy comme ça ?" Kate demanda d'une voix glaciale

"Trahir Luffy mais de quoi tu parles ?" Nami

"Le rôle d'un navigateur pirate est d'emmener le capitaine là où il le désire. Ce que tu veux faire c'est non seulement mentir à Luffy par rapport à notre destination, mais en plus tu veux qu'on le fasse tous. Cela s'appelle de la mutinerie." Kate

Nami était pâle, totalement choquée.

"Oh tu n'y avais pas pensé n'est ce pas. Mais tu croyais quoi que ça passerait comme ça sans soucis. Luffy te pardonnerait peut être si tu lui faisais un coup comme ça, mais est ce qu'il aurait confiance pour autant ? Surtout qu'on a absolument aucune garantie sur la réalité de ce supposé courant." Kate dit, elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que le bateau se mit à trembler.

Kate rattrapa in extremis Chopper avant qu'il ne tombe par dessus bord, et attrapa Balto de l'autre main pour le stabiliser. Les secousses provoquèrent le réveil de Zoro, le bateau était emmené quelque part et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Balto se mit à aboyer comme un fou et à montrer les dents à quelque chose sous le bateau, il y avait un homard qui avait leur bateau.

Zoro proposa d'évacuer le bateau, sauf lui qui resterait à bord.

"C'est pas faisable, trois d'entre nous ne peuvent pas nager je te rappelle." Kate protesta

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus, il se mit à attaquer le homard, mais c'était inefficace. Robin réussit ensuite à le faire remonter à bord en lui montrant que des monstres marins célestes les suivaient. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus le choix, ils allaient à Upper Yard.


	32. Chapter 32

C'était quelque peu étrange. Ils s'étaient fait saisir par un homard qui les avait jeté sur un monument en pierre qui avait l'apparence d'un autel. Abimant ainsi plus encore le Merry, mais surtout leur environnement n'était pas des plus rassurant. Certes le paysage était magnifique et Kate espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait se balader un peu avant qu'ils ne partent afin de réaliser des croquis et autre, mais il y avait aussi des dangers c'était évident. Après tout ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils étaient là comme punition.

"Bon sang de homard super express. Il nous a abandonné au milieu de nulle part." se plaignit Zoro

"Quelqu'un à une idée d'où on peut être ?" Chopper demanda de sa position sur le côté du bateau, il était dans sa petite forme et du coup la hauteur lui permettait de tout voir, Balto était à côté de lui se tenant sur ses pattes arrières, ses pattes avants sur la rampe

"Une chose est sûre c'est qu'on est quelque part sur la partie terrestre du nom de Upper Yard." Nami expliqua avec hésitation, elle regardait Kate en se tordant les mains

"Ce trône ressemble à un autel sacrificiel." suggéra ensuite Robin

"Je suis d'accord." ajouta ensuite Kate

"Un autel où on fait des sacrifices ?" demanda Nami avec effroi

"C'est quoi un sacrifice ?" Chopper se tourna vers Nami

"C'est un autel où on fait des sacrifices humains à un Dieu." expliqua Nami

"Pas forcément humain mais c'est le plus souvent le cas. C'est en général pour apaiser la colère d'un Dieu, c'était courant après une catastrophe naturelle, afin d'éviter qu'il y en ait une autre par exemple. Mais après ça peut des fois simplement être un présent pour prier afin que le Dieu exauce un souhait." expliqua un peu plus Kate

"Oh c'est tout.. J'ai eu peur qu'on me mette dans une marmite d'eau bouillante." dit Chopper soulagé

"Quoique tu n'es pas si loin du compte." admit Robin

Cela lui gagna un regard mi agacé mi amusé de Kate, elle aimait l'humour morbide de la jeune femme mais pour autant Chopper était tellement innocent et ignorant sur certains points du monde qui les entourait qu'elle préférerait le protéger un peu.

"Il y a plusieurs manières de procéder mais le but est d'offrir ta vie à Dieu, de lui en faire cadeau." expliqua plus avant Robin

"Ne t'en fais pas Chopper, aucun d'entre nous offrira sa vie à Dieu. On va se battre pas vrai ?" Kate demanda à Zoro qui acquiesça avec un sourire carnassier

Malheureusement Chopper avait déjà commencé à paniquer et il était tombé à la renverse. Descendant les escaliers qui menaient à l'autel sacrificiel dans un sens et à la mer de nuage dans l' et Kate commencèrent vite à descendre les escaliers mais ils n'en étaient pas à la moitié lorsqu'ils découvrirent que ce n'était pas du tout nécessaire. En effet Robin avait réussi à l'attraper en faisant apparaître deux bras sur la dernière marche. Leur docteur était sauf, les deux pirates ne relâchèrent pour autant pas leur garde, ils étaient en territoire ennemi. Ils avaient eu raison vu qu'un requin céleste jaillit de l'eau pour manger le jeune renne. Heureusement ils étaient assez proches pour intervenir. Kate se plaça devant Chopper saïs sortis pendant que Zoro attaquait le requin. Choisissant de le suivre sous l'eau.

Kate ne perdit pas de temps à remonter vers le navire, suivant Chopper qui était paniqué. Le pauvre il n'était pas un pirate depuis très longtemps et avant ça il n'avait pas vécu d'aventures. Il était encore effrayé facilement. Bien qu'elle ait confiance en Zoro pour se charger d'un voire plusieurs requins elle ne rengaina pour autant pas ses saïs, la forêt était trop mystérieuse pour cela et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils devaient attendre ici. Et avec Zoro dans l'eau elle restait la seule autre combattante à bord. Nami et Robin pouvaient se débrouiller tout comme Chopper et Balto mais Kate était plus forte au combat qu'eux.

C'était néanmoins stressant de devoir attendre le sabreur, il n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Kate avait vraiment horreur d'attendre sans rien faire.

"Où est ce que tu es passé Zoro ?" gémit Chopper

Il venait juste de finir sa phrase quand Zoro resurgit, toujours aux prises avec le requin.

"Il est vivant." Chopper cira de joie avant de se rendre compte de la situation "Il affronte ce gros poisson mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce requin qui a l'avantage."

"Fais lui confiance Chopper, je te promets que Zoro ne vas pas se faire battre par un poisson de ce genre. Il a affronté bien pire." Kate rassura

Balto aboya pour confirmer et ce qu'il avait dit semblait rassurer Chopper. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Robin intervienne.

"Les nuages seraient colorés de rouge si Zoro s'était fait croquer." Robin dit calmement

"Comment tu peux dire des trucs aussi horribles en gardant ton sang froid." cria Nami

"Tu dois travailler ton sens du timing pour l'humour morbide Robin." ajouta Kate avec un sourire

Elle aimait bien l'humour de la jeune femme, mais Robin ne savait pas vraiment quand l'utiliser. Ils n'eurent pas à s'inquiéter d'avantage, Zoro agacé assomma le requin d'un coup de poing alors qu'il avait tous ses sabres sortis. Cela amusa un peu Kate, cela prouvait à quel point il en avait eu assez, mais aussi la difficulté qu'il avait eu à bouger dans l'eau. Sinon aucun doute que le requin serait tranché depuis un moment.

"Bon débarras, ceci dit il faut exclure la possibilité de s'enfuir d'ici à la nage." Zoro avertit en remontant les marches

"Dis donc t'es pas censé être le roi des combats de sabre et tu l'as seulement assommé." critiqua Nami

"Pas plus mal, ça aurait surement attiré d'autre requins." Kate reconnut en rengainant ses sabres

Elle quitta ensuite le pont sur lequel elle était monté une fois Zoro sorti de l'eau pour aller lui chercher une serviette. Elle venait d'en attraper une quand elle Nami qui l'avait suivi pris la parole.

"Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je voulais comme une mutinerie. J'avais juste peur. Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu c'était vraiment terrifiant.. Mais j'ai quand même tort. Je suis loyale à Luffy et je ne suivrai personne d'autre. Excuse moi." Nami dit doucement

"Je suis désolée aussi. Je crains que je n'ai laissé mes mauvais souvenirs influencer mon humeur. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça non plus. Je veux quand même te dire Nami, avec Luffy qui veut devenir le roi des pirates on va voir des choses terrifiantes et affronter des ennemis dangereux. Il faut que tu prennes ça en compte, enfin ça et le fait qu'on fera j'en suis sûre toujours tout pour se protéger les uns les autres." Kate ajouta avec un sourire

C'était réglé, elles n'en reparleraient plus, les choses étaient mises au clair à présent. Echangeant un sourire les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent sur le pont où Kate jeta à Zoro sa serviette. Elles observèrent de là les autres requins célestes qui étaient arrivés en leur absence, la présence de Zoro avait du être senti.

"On ne peut pas rester ici les bras croisés sans rien faire." répondit Robin à une phrase de Zoro, ils discutaient de la marche à suivre à présent.

"Ce homard géant nous a conduit tout droit en enfer et pourtant on est au ciel." Zoro dit en séchant son haut de son mieux

"C'est peut être ça le jugement divin, nous laisser mourir de faim au milieu de nulle part." proposa Robin

"Tu crois que Dieu s'abaisserait à ça ?" Zoro questionna curieux

"Je suis pas sûre que ce soit le but, après tout qu'est ce qui nous empêches de manger le requin ?" Kate demanda

"Ce serait mesquin n'empêche." continua Zoro

"Qui sait je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et il ne pensait peut être pas qu'on pourrait battre un requin." répondit Robin

"La coque est sacrément amochée, on ne peut pas jeter l'ancre tant que ce n'est pas proprement réparé." Zoro dit en observant le bateau, Kate regarda également et en effet le homard avait laissé des traces, ça ou l'atterrissage sur l'autel. Dans tous les cas ils ne pourraient pas bouger le navire tant que ce n'était pas réparé, sinon ils couleraient. "Bon fais de ton mieux pour rafistoler ce vieux rafiot Chopper." ordonna Zoro

"Quoi moi ?" Chopper s'exclama surpris avant d'accepter

"C'est Chopper qui répare et toi qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?" demanda Nami qui venait de revenir avec un T shirt propre pour Zoro

"Je dois trouver un moyen d'aller dans la forêt. On ferait mieux d'y installer un campement." Zoro expliqua

"Oui on est un peu une cible là. Bon idée." reconnut Kate qui observait les environs avec un peu d'appréhension

"Merci, je suis sûr que Luffy et les autres sont en routes pour nous retrouver. Et puis il y a ce proverbe, tu sais bien : quand tu es perdu ne bouges surtout pas d'où tu es." Zoro expliqua son raisonnement

Kate ne put s'empêcher de frapper son front de sa main, il était désespérant. Elle décida de ne plus écouter leurs âneries et d'aller auprès de Robin, elle était en train d'observer les inscriptions qu'il y avait sur l'arrière de l'autel.

"Qu'est ce que ça dit ? Enfin si tu peux le lire." Kate demanda

"Ce sont des prières adressées à un dieu. C'est vraiment fascinant. Je me demande si il y a d'autre inscriptions semblables sur l'île." Robin expliqua un peu rêveuse

"Tu peux toujours demander à Zoro de l'accompagner tu sais. Il va descendre dans la forêt dans tous les cas." Kate proposa "Je vais lui demander de prendre Balto, il a besoin de se dégourdir un peu les pattes le pauvre."

"Tu n'iras pas avec eux ?" Robin demanda un peu surprise, de ce qu'elle avait vu Kate aimait autant découvrir les îles que le capitaine, et pour elle qui aimait dessiner cet endroit présentait tout un tas d'opportunité

"Non, on ne doit pas oublier où on est. Ce ne serait pas prudent que Zoro et moi restions ensemble. Nous sommes une cible ici et en plus on doit réparer le Merry, je ne peux pas laisser Chopper faire tout le boulot. En plus connaissant Luffy on aura un autre moment pour explorer donc ça ira. Je pourrais prendre des photos et faire des croquis plus tard avec un peu de chance." Kate répondit en haussant les épaules

"D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le manieur de sabre soit d'accord pour que je l'accompagne. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup." Robin expliqua

"Zoro n'aime pas beaucoup de monde, il te surveille parce qu'il ne sait pas encore si il peut avoir totalement confiance en toi. Ca a été comme ça pour tout le monde à bord. Ne le prends pas personnellement. Mais dans tous les cas je doute qu'il te dise non. Il est pas méchant, juste soupçonneux, il compense un peu Luffy de cette manière." Kate justifia

"Je vais lui demander alors, je dois reconnaître que j'ai envie d'explorer cet endroit. Je me demande si il y a d'autres ruines ou monument comme celui ci." Robin reconnut

"On pourrait peut être se servir de cette liane." Zoro proposa en regardant une liane qui pendait d'une branche au dessus du navire

"Ah oui, bonne idée. Je peux t'accompagner valeureux manieur de sabres ?" Robin demanda poliment

"Euh oui si tu veux, mais ne t'attires pas d'ennui." Zoro accepta

"Ehh toi aussi tu pars Robin ? Tu vas où ?" Nami demanda surprise

"Regardez, cet autel à été élevé il y a plus de mille ans." Robin dit en regardant de nouveau les ruines

"Mille ans ?"s'exclamèrent Nami et Chopper, accompagné par un aboiement de Balto qui semblait lui aussi surpris par l'information

"Ce rocher a surement une histoire passionnante. J'en suis toute émue, c'est fascinant. Avec un passé si riche historiquement, c'est typiquement le genre d'endroit qui doit regorger de richesses, qui sait je trouverais peut être une ou deux pierres précieuses dans ce cas je les rapporterais ça pourrait nous servir." Robin finit avec un sourire

En entendant ses paroles Kate se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels et ce contenta d'un sourire amusé, elle était sûre que Nami allait les accompagner à présent. Surtout avec la possibilité d'un trésor, c'était évident.

"Dites je peux venir avec vous." Nami demanda en suite avec un sourire enthousiaste

"Il y a deux minutes tu étais morte de peur." rappela Chopper en criant

"Mais ce lieu est chargé d'histoire." se justifia Nami avec les yeux en forme de berri

"Kate tu viens avec nous ?" demanda ensuite Zoro ignorant totalement Nami

"Non, je vais rester avec Chopper. Tu veux bien prendre Balto par contre. Il a besoin de se balader un peu je pense." dit Kate

Il était évident que Zoro était contre l'idée, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Kate, pas quand il voyait qu'elle était encore fragile mentalement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Chopper et le Merry comme ça en territoire ennemi. Il se résigna donc et accepta de se charger de Balto.

Robin utilisa ensuite son pouvoir pour défaire la liane enroulée autour de la branche au dessus d'eux, elle était ainsi à leur hauteur quand ils étaient sur le mat. Zoro avait serré l'épaule de Kate en soutien et inquiétude avant de monter en premier, ils avaient tous pris des sacs pour l'expédition, après tout ils voulaient quand même monter le campement après avoir explorer un peu.

Il attrapa donc la liane et commença à se racler la gorge. Il se lança ensuite en poussant un cri à la Tarzan, Kate explosa de rire en l'entendant. Il arriva sans aucun problème sur la rive. Balto fut le suivant, il se transforma en chien à deux tête et attrapa la liane avec une de ses mâchoires, il se lança ensuite et suivit l'exemple de Zoro en hurlant avec son autre tête. Il percuta cependant Zoro à l'atterrissage mais les deux allaient bien donc il n'y avait pas de soucis. Zoro était juste un peu agacé parce que Balto avait profité de l'opportunité pour le lécher au visage.

Robin se lança ensuite, mais en silence par contre. Elle arriva en silence mais tout en élégance.

"Cette fille a la classe." Chopper s'exclama impressionné

Il était à côté de Kate, sur le pont. Tous les deux observaient leur nakama descendre du navire à la liane. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Nami, elle était beaucoup plus hésitante en revanche que ses compagnons.

"Ça fait un peu haut non ?" Nami demanda anxieuse

"Ça fait environ cinquante mètres, une chute serait fatale." Robin répondit calmement, confirmant un peu Kate dans ses convictions que l'archéologue le faisait exprès pour faire paniquer un peu les gens.

"Tais toi, si tu essayes de me faire peur et bien c'est raté." contra Nami "Ou presque." la navigatrice finit par concéder

Encore plus anxieuse après avoir observé quatre requins se repaître de celui que Zoro avait assommé. Alors que Kate pensait qu'elle allait abandonner, Nami la surprit en se lançant. Malheureusement elle avait pris un mauvais angle et se dirigeait droit vers un arbre. Heureusement Robin était là, pour la deuxième fois de l'après midi en plus, et elle récupéra sans problème la rouquine qui retrouva le sol avec amour et soulagement.

"Bon Chopper, Kate je compte sur vous pour réparer le bateau." Zoro avertit

"Merci." dit poliment Robin

"Vous en faites pas, on reviendra vite." Nami dit en faisant un signe de la main

"D'accord, soyez prudent." répondit Chopper

"Laissez nous un peu de possibilité d'explorer avec Luffy demain quand même." demanda ensuite Kate faisant rire Zoro

"Revenez vite." cria ensuite Chopper

Les quatre partirent ensuite, laissant Kate et Chopper seuls sur le navire.

"Nami ne risque rien, avec Zoro et Robin elle est bien entouré. Moi hors de question que j'y ailles, j'ai trop qu'ils sont courageux je les admire. J'espère qu'un jour moi aussi je serai aussi courageux. Je suis content que tu sois avec moi Kate. J'aurais été très inquiet sinon." Chopper dit ensuite à la jeune femme au cheveux bicolores

"Pas de soucis il y a pas de honte à avoir un peu peur de temps en temps. On navigue tous depuis plus longtemps que toi après tout." rassura Kate "Bon on s'y met ? Il faut réparer le Merry. Elle a beaucoup souffert là."

Chopper acquiesça volontiers et alla chercher la caisse à outils. Ils se mirent ensuite au travail.

"Tu sais Kate, si tu as besoin de parler de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure je suis là." le jeune renne dit timidement au bout d'un moment

"C'est gentil Chopper, mais pas de suite. C'est une part de mon passé que je n'ai pas envie de revivre. Mais merci beaucoup, et la chose est réciproque." encouragea ensuite Kate

Chopper se mit alors à raconter certaines de ses aventures avec le docteur Hiluluk ou avec doctorine, rassuré de voir son amie regagner un peu de son sourire et de la lueur dans ses yeux.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Merci de lire cette fic déjà, ensuite voilà il y a quelques temps j'ai posté une NA pour que vous me disiez si vous étiez pour la survie de Ace ou non. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse, donc s'il vous plait dîtes moi. Si vous ne voulez pas laisser un commentaire alors sachez que j'ai posté une Poll sur mon profil pour que vous me disiez.**

 **Merci beaucoup en avance et bonne lecture.**

Ils travaillaient en discutant de choses et d'autres, surtout des souvenirs de Chopper avec Kureha, Kate les écoutait avec plaisir, heureuse d'avoir une distraction comme celle ci et aussi d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le petit renne.

"Kate, tu crois que Luffy et les autres vont arriver bientôt ?" Chopper demanda après quelques instants de silence

"Oui je le pense, enfin je sais pas pour le bientôt mais ils ne tarderont pas j'en suis sûre. Non seulement ils vont être inquiets pour nous mais en plus Luffy voulait vraiment y aller, et en plus maintenant il a une excuse. Ils devront par contre probablement se battre avant, donc tu devras les soigner, d'accord ?" Kate avertit

Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou non mais comme ils étaient des criminels et qu'ils avaient plus l'air à présent d'être des appâts qu'autre chose.. Il y avait des chances que les trois garçons doivent affronter un des prélats avant d'arriver à l'autel. Et en plus elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ça prendrait pour qu'ils arrivent ici. Vu qu'ils étaient sur le Merry, les trois ne pourraient pas utiliser le bateau pour les rejoindre, ils devraient donc prendre une embarcation céleste alors.

"Ce qui m'intrigue par contre c'est comment le homard a su où on était. Je pense que c'est Conis qui nous a livré mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi." Kate confia

"Conis ? Mais elle était si gentille." protesta Chopper

"Oui elle était très gentille et elle l'est peut être vraiment, mais nous sommes des criminels Chopper, et les civils n'ont pas vraiment tendance à aider les criminels. Qui sait elle a peut être été forcé de le faire." proposa Kate, elle ne voulait pas donner d'autres options à Chopper, elle ne pensait qu'il la croirait et en plus elle n'avait pas de preuves. Elle décida donc de changer le sujet. "J'ai hâte que Luffy recrute un charpentier. Ce serait mieux pour le Merry et plus facile pour nous."

Cela fit rire Chopper, qui se mit à chanter en tapant au marteau sur des clous, malheureusement il rata son coup et se frappa les doigts avec, sous le choc il laissa tomber le marteau qui se retrouva en bas des marches. Kate alla vite lui chercher de la glace pour la douleur et il s'inquiéta ensuite à propos du marteau.

"Le marteau.. Je dois aller le récupérer." gémit Chopper en voyant les requins au bord des marches, il envoya un regard suppliant à Kate qui secoua la tête

"Non Chopper, c'est ta responsabilité." Kate répondit sérieusement, elle l'aurait bien fait pour lui mais il devait aussi apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul, après tout il viendrait un temps où il se battrait seul ou même garderait le navire en solitaire. Ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que de le protéger de la sorte.

Bien qu'elle resterait sur ses gardes pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

"Mais je vais me faire attaquer par un requin." Chopper protesta

"Chopper tu es un pirate, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger. Tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller aussi. Et je te couvre d'accord. Si tu as besoin je viendrais t'aider." affirma Kate

Le renne hocha la tête et se motiva.

"Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout." Chopper dit fermement

Il commença ensuite à descendre grâce au bord des escaliers, un choix curieux pour Kate mais elle le laissait faire. Elle l'observa donc descendre petit à petit et en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et ce jusqu'à la dernière marche, là il lâcha la pseudo rampe pour descendre marcher. Il avança doucement jusqu'au marteau qu'il attrapa avec joie. Elle secoua la tête quand elle l'entendit crier de joie avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Un requin attaqua mais avant que Kate ne puisse faire quoique ce soit Chopper avait réussi à sauter ou à être lancé, c'était difficile à dire, jusqu'au pont du navire. Juste devant l'endroit où ils avaient mis le sifflet après que le vieil homme leur ait donné.

"Ca va Chopper ?" Kate demanda gentiment

"Oui, ça va. Mais j'ai eu peur." avoua Chopper

"Tu viens d'apprendre une très importante leçon, tu sais laquelle ?" Kate demanda avec un sourire

"Non quoi ?" Chopper demanda en relevant la tête

"Ne jamais baisser sa garde tant que tu n'es pas certain d'être en sécurité." expliqua Kate "On peut dire qu'on est en sécurité sur le Merry parce qu'il y a toujours l'un d'entre nous qui est alerte, même la nuit par exemple."

"D'accord. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour protéger le navire et te maintenir en sécurité." affirma Chopper en s'embrasant de motivation faisant sourire Kate

Elle arrêta vite de sourire en voyant un oiseau avec un passager approché. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à descendre du navire et à se diriger vers les invités surprises, Chopper la suivant. Il était évident au premier coup d'oeil que les invités n'étaient pas des amis. L'oiseau était vraiment effrayant mais bien plus que ça, après tout elle vivait avec Zoro qui avait un regard tueur, et Nami qui était très dangereuse quand elle venait juste de se réveiller, non c'était la malice et la haine presque qui émanait de l'homme. Elle dégaina de suite ses sabres et se plaça devant Chopper.

"Qu'est ce que je vois ? Où sont passé les autres sacrifices ? Je n'ai que vous à me mettre sous la dent ?" l'homme questionna de manière suffisante

"Un prélat je présume ?" Kate demanda

"Oui, je suis le grand prélat Shura, où sont les autres sacrifices ?" Shura répéta avec le même air

"Les deux seuls sacrifices que je vois sont sous mes yeux. Chopper va sur le bateau près du sifflet. Si tu vois que je n'y arrive pas appelle le vieux à l'aide." Kate dit en murmurant la dernière partie

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment on se battait dans les îles célestes mais elle avait l'idée que les dials dont Conis avait parlé jouait un rôle. Et elle n'y connaissait strictement rien en la matière. En plus avec Chopper et le Merry à protéger elle ne voulait pas courir de risque.

Chopper hésita un instant avant de lui obéir et de se mettre à côté du mat. Passant le sifflet autour de son coup, juste au cas où. Il n'allait pas la décevoir, il voudrait bien l'aider mais il ne voulait pas non plus la gêner.

"Moi le sacrifice. Quelle plaisanterie. Maintenant tu vas en premier donner ta vie au dieu Ener en guise d'obéissance." Shura affirma en tentant de frapper Kate de sa lance

Elle évita le coup, et avec raison, ce que la lance avait touché prenait feu. Elle tenta de riposter avec ses saïs mais le prélat réussissait à éviter toutes ses attaques, comme si il les savait à l'avance. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur l'autel pour reprendre son souffle, elle avait attaqué Shura sur son oiseau étrange, l'oiseau se mit à cracher des flammes.

"Génial, un pyromane." souffla Kate excédée

Elle sauta à la gorge de Shura qui l'évita comme précédemment et les deux recommencèrent leur duel aérien. Jusqu'au moment où Kate n'arriva plus à bouger. Elle était attaché mais pourtant elle ne voyait rien.

"Qu'est ce que..." Kate s'exclama

"Tu es dans mon ordalie des fils. Sur cette île il existe quatre régions, chacune d'elle est entièrement gouvernée par un prélat. Selon la loi quand un étranger arrive dans une des régions, les autres prélats ne peuvent pas y toucher tant qu'il n'est pas sur leur territoire. L'autel sacrificiel ici présent ne fait partie d'aucun territoire. Cela veut dire que c'est une sorte de zone de non droit. Je suis arrivé le premier et comme certains des sacrifices sont partis je peux m'occuper de vous avant que vos petits amis ne soient tués. Je te tuerai plus tard, cela me semble un meilleur jugement, après tout u dois souffrir pour les insultes à l'égard d'un serviteur de dieu et dieu lui même. Après tout voir un ami mourir juste devant soi, tout d'un coup on voit bien mieux les fautes que l'on a commises." Shura dit presque triomphalement, avec un sourire grandissant encore plus en voyant la lueur de peur dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme

Il se mit ensuite à attaquer Chopper, qui dès le moment où il avait compris que Kate était immobilisé avait soufflé dans le sifflet. Avec un peu de chance ils auraient de l'aide rapidement, Kate l'espérait en tout cas de tout cœur, parce que là immobilisée et forcée de regarder ce connard de prélat mettre feu au Merry et frapper Chopper c'était difficile. Elle avait beau se débattre c'était sans autre effet que lui créer des coupures sur le corps. Et elle n'arrivait pas à attraper son stylet qu'elle avait à la ceinture, pas dans cette position et pas si elle ne voulait pas lâcher un saï.

"Arrache le mat Chopper, tu n'arriveras pas à éteindre le feu." cria Kate en voyant le mat et la grande voile s'embraser

Chopper lui obéit et envoya le mat dans l'eau, c'était la seule solution pour que le Merry ne brule pas en intégralité. C'était loin d'être parfait et ça demanderait bien des réparations, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. En plus comme le bois flottait à la surface, ils pourraient toujours le repêchez ensuite, une fois qu'ils auraient réglé son compte au pyromane aviateur.

"Je trouve que tu n'es qu'une petite bestiole égoïste et tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs." Shura finit par dire à Chopper

"Relâches moi et on verra qui me tapes sur les nerfs espèce de connard de pyromane. Ah mais non, tu es trop lâche pour m'affronter dignement." railla Kate dans un effort de détourner son attention de Chopper

Cela fonctionna, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Shura fonça vers Kate la lance brandie. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ne voulant pas les fermer même si elle devait mourir. Elle les avait trop fermé dans le passé, plus maintenant. Mais le coup ne toucha pas son objectif, en effet le vieux chevalier avait bloqué le coup de sa propre lance.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre." Gan Forr dit de suite

"Je trouve que vous avez un bon sens du timing personnellement." dit Kate en poussant un soupir de soulagement

"C'est le chevalier des cieux." cria Chopper qui en pleurait de soulagement

"Il semblerait que nous ayons un invité de marque." dit Shura railleusement

Gan Forr sauta ensuite sur Pierre et détacha Kate en quelques coup de lance, elle ne dut de ne pas tomber à l'eau que grâce aux réflexes de Chopper qui la rattrapa au vol avant de la replacer sur le Merry avec lui. Tous les deux observèrent ensuite le duel qui était plutôt inégal entre les deux hommes. Kate faisant bouger ses muscles pour se remettre en état de combattre, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. En effet Shura arrivait comme avec elle à savoir quelle attaque son adversaire allait faire mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le chevalier. Pour autant le chevalier des cieux était un adversaire impressionnant, et tout comme Shura il se servait lui aussi des dial.

"Ne célèbres pas Chopper, le combat n'est pas fini." avertit Kate en voyant Chopper qui était prêt à danser de joie.

Il s'aperçut vite qu'elle avait eu raison, en effet les deux hommes étaient de nouveau en train de s'attaquer, rendant coup pour coup, mais Kate pouvait discerner que le chevalier était en train de faiblir. Il était moins endurant que son adversaire malheureusement.

"Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour se battre aussi vite, c'est dément." Chopper s'exclama surpris

"C'est une question d'entrainement, mais le but ce n'est pas seulement d'être rapide c'est aussi d'être précis et efficace. Sinon la rapidité ne signifie absolument rien." expliqua Kate

Elle arrivait mieux à les suivre parce que beaucoup de son habilité au combat reposait sur sa vitesse, mais même elle était plutôt impressionnée. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire.

Alors que Gan Forr avait réussi à blesser Shura il se retrouva immobilisé tout comme Kate un peu plus tôt, lui et Pierre. Kate vit ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, ils étaient trop loin d'elle. Shura perça alors l'armure et la poitrine de Gan Forr avec sa lance enflammée. Les flammes brulèrent les fils de nuages qui retenait l'homme prisonnier mais il était inconscient dû à la douleur et il tomba à l'eau. Shura avait gagné.

Kate craqua en entendant les phrases idiotes du prélat, lançant son stylet elle fit tomber une liane au quelle elle s'accrocha pour se propulser vers le prélat. Il ne la vit pas venir, trop pris dans sa victoire et se prit un coup de saïs dans la machoire et dans le ventre. Le combat reprit alors, mais cette fois ci elle avait retenu sa leçon par rapport au fil et elle suivait les mouvements de Shura sur son oiseau. Après tout il ne pouvait pas la bloquer sans se bloquer aussi.

Elle se prit un coup dans le ventre en voyant Chopper plonger pour aller aider le chevalier, il était totalement inconscient, mais elle ne pouvait pas se soucier de lui. Après tout si elle sautait à sa suite pour les sauver tous les deux, Shura les tuerait à leur sortie de l'eau. Non elle devait le vaincre avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle devait juste espérer qu'ils tiennent suffisamment longtemps.

L'urgence de la situation et le fait qu'un de ses nakamas avait besoin d'elle sembla décupler ses forces et elle attaqua plus rapidement et férocement qu'auparavant. Le prélat pouvait toujours sentir venir ses coups mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger hors de leur chemin. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable elle réussit à le battre. Il tomba sur son oiseau et ne se releva pas, elle lui avait au moins brisé une omoplate et plusieurs côtes avec ses coups. Comme si il sentait que son maître avait perdu l'oiseau cracheur de feu la fit tomber et elle atterrit brutalement sur l'autel sacrificiel.

L'oiseau ne perdit pas de temps à s'enfuir, et alors qu'elle venait juste de réussir à se relever, des énormes South Bird étaient là et ils sortaient Pierre, Chopper et Gan Forr de l'eau. Voyant que les trois étaient en sécurité et que Chopper commençait déjà à se réveiller, elle se rallongea. Le combat avait été intense et elle avait reçu plusieurs coups assez douloureux. Autant éviter de bouger un moment.

Elle espérait que les autres allaient bien quand même.


	34. Chapter 34

Les South Bird avaient déposé Chopper, Pierre et Gan Forr à côté de Kate et du bateau avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Pour autant Kate qui même à moitié endormie restait sur ses gardes les entendait, ils étaient restés dans les environs, elle devait attendre Chopper par contre pour apprendre pourquoi.

"Je suis vivant." Chopper hurla

Cela força Kate à ouvrir les yeux. Surtout qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à se précipiter vers elle pour la soigner, mais même si elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de soin, surtout pour la blessure qu'elle avait sur le côté du ventre, le vieux en avait bien plus besoin qu'elle.

Elle attrapa donc la patte de Chopper pour le stopper.

"Charge toi de Gan Forr, sa blessure est plus grave. Toi et moi on aura une petite discussion toute à l'heure sur ce que tu as fais. C'était totalement inconscient, et si les South Bird géants étaient pas venus je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai pu vous sortir de l'eau, encore moins à temps." gronda Kate

Chopper rougit légérement avant de retourner aux côtés du chevalier des cieux pour commencer à le soigner. Les South Bird descendirent ensuite et il sembla un peu confus par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient dit mais le petit renne ne se laissa pas déconcentrer de sa mission. Il n'avait pas pu aider lors des combats ou bien protégé le Vogue Merry mais il allait au moins soigner ceux qui en avait besoin.

Il demanda juste de l'aide à Kate pour défaire l'armure de Gan Forr et pour le déplacer avec son oiseau/pégase dans l'infirmerie.

Kate le regarder agir avec un sourire, elle était fascinée par les différences entre les deux Chopper : celui de tout les jours et celui quand il était en mode docteur.

Elle le laissa faire tranquillement, sortant son carnet à dessin pour faire un croquis au bout d'un moment. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir ses parents et son frère à la fin, elle avait dessiné sans y penser. Les voir provoquait encore un pincement au cœur mais là il y avait aussi des questions qui venaient. Pourquoi avaient ils été ciblé de la sorte ?

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri d'appel. C'était la voix de Nami. Chopper et elle se regardèrent avant de sortir de la petite infirmerie pour aller voir ce qui se passait et aussi pour rassurer leur nakamas. Après tout ça avait du être un choc de voir le mât comme ça. Ils avaient en effet décidé d'attendre le retour des autres pour le faire avec le moins de danger possible.

"On est là." Kate cria après avoir entendu la voix de Zoro qui s'impatientait du manque de réponse

"Tout va bien il s'est rien passé, j'ai même pas eu peur." Chopper dit en pleurant juste après

Kate lui passa la main sur la tête pour le faire arrêter, oui ça avait pas été facile mais il ne fallait pas se mettre dans tous ses état comme ça non plus. Elle dut se rappeler pour au moins la dixième fois en une heure, c'était le temps depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, qu'il était encore jeune et très nouveau dans la piraterie autant que dans la vie hors de la sphère de doctorine.

"On s'est fait attaquer par un prélat. Châtiment divin du au fait que tout les sacrifices n'étaient pas resté sur le navire." Kate expliqua "Il a perdu mais le connard avait une lance enflammé avec un oiseau qui crachait du feu. Il a pu faire des dégâts. Chopper a sauvé le Merry en arrachant le mât."

Avant que les autres ne puissent répliquer, ou que Kate et Chopper ne puissent demander ce qu'ils avaient vu au cours de leur exploration, Balto se mit à aboyer comme un fou, juste avant que Luffy, Sanji et Usopp ne débarquent sur un bateau étrange en forme de corbeau.

"Ohé." Luffy cria en faisant des grands signes

"Nami adorée, Kate chérie, douce Robin, je suis là pour vous sauver. Désolé pour l'attente il a fallu que je traverse l'ordalie de l'amour." hurla ensuite Sanji

Usopp se mit ensuite à dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre puisque le Grand Capitaine Usopp était là, ils allaient bien.

"Il y a plus à s'en faire, tu vois Chopper. On est tous réuni." Kate dit au petit renne avec un sourire, obtenant un un encore un peu larmoyant en retour.

Ils se servirent ensuite du Corbeau, un bateau des îles célestes que leur avait prêté Conis et qui fonctionnait avec des dials, ils rejoignirent tous Kate et Chopper sur l'autel sacrificiel.

Une fois à bord, Usopp ne perdit pas de temps à examiner le Merry, surtout le manque de mât du Merry.

"Il y a plus de mât." Usopp dit d'une voix défaite

"Usopp.. je suis désolé.. il faut que tu me crois. Je t'assure j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais...ça brulait de partout tu comprends" Chopper s'empressa de dire

"Bon et toi Chopper ça va hein ?" Usopp demanda à la place

"Une lance incendiaire ça fait des dégâts dis donc. Bon ben je vais te dire un truc, heureusement que c'était pas toi à la place du mât." plaisanta Usopp

La discussion fit sourire Kate qui était en train de lutter contre Balto qui voulait lui lécher le visage. Luffy l'aida ensuite, il voulait en savoir plus sur le combat contre Shura. Il se tourna vers Chopper lorsque Kate fit mention de Gan Forr qui était venu après que Chopper se soit servi du sifflet.

L'équipage suivit ensuite tous Chopper dans l'infirmerie où le vieux était couché sur un lit de camp.

"Ben dis donc, on dirait qu'il a du mal à s'en remettre. Il fallait pas qu'il se batte comme ça pour un simple coup de sifflet." dit Luffy qui s'était mis à croupi

"Je pense qu'il y avait plus que ça, ça m'avait l'air personnel leur histoire." intervint Kate

"Je crois qu'on a pas mal de question à lui poser. Mais on va attendre qu'il se réveille. " Sanji proposa ensuite avant de remercier Pierre qui avait été aussi blessé dans le combat

Ils descendirent ensuite du Merry pour aller à terre, il était trop tard pour retourner sur Angel Island, et le bateau était une cible trop évidente. Ça en plus du fait que le Merry était en sale état et qu'ils devaient donc éviter de lui causer de nouveaux dégâts.

Kate était allé chercher du bois avec Balto, qui ne semblait pas vouloir être séparé d'elle, pour que Sanji puisse préparer un encas pour le capitaine, il avait cuisiné un des requins célestes que Luffy avait tabassé en arrivant. Autant dire que le garçon au chapeau de paille se régaler.

Ils étaient tous installés autour du feu pour discuter de ce qui c'était passé le jour même et pour commencer à réfléchir aux projets pour le lendemain. Usopp avait même trouvé un tableau qu'il avait sorti d'on ne savait où.

"Un peu de silence je vous prie. Maintenant chacun va faire son rapport." Usopp expliqua fièrement

"On est allé dans la forêt de l'égarement et là on est tombé sur l'un des prélats. Un gros tas de graisse dénommé Satori. Inutile de viser les ballons surprises, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était infernal." Sanji expliqua en premier "Et le pire c'est que grâce à un pouvoir qu'il appelait le mantra il pouvait prévoir nos attaques."

"Nous aussi on a été attaqué par un prélat, Shura il était sur une sorte de volatile géant qui crachait des flammes. Il maitrisait aussi le mantra, mais lui sa technique c'était pas des ballons surprises mais des sortes de fils qui t'empêchait de bouger une fois que tu étais pris dedans. Gan Forr m'a libéré d'eux et comme ça j'ai pu me battre de nouveau. C'était compliqué à cause de son mantra mais j'ai réussi à être plus rapide que lui, il arrivait plus à éviter à temps à la fin. Il était toujours vivant quand son oiseau l'a emmené mais en sale état quand même." Kate intervint alors

"A ce que je vois vous en avez bavé." Nami remarqua "Pendant ce temps nous nous avons découvert que cette île est en fait un morceau de Jaya. En vérité la cité d'or n'a pas coulé au fond des océans. Elle a été projeté dans le ciel."

"Mais comment ça se fait que la faune et la flore soient développées à ce point ? Ça ne fait que 400 ans que l'île est dans les cieux." demanda Kate intriguée

"Je pense que c'est dû à la différence dans l'air, ça doit faire grandir les pousses plus vite. Je n'ai pas de preuve par contre." avança Robin

"Parfait. Merci à tous pour vos précieux rapports. Nous avons rassemblé pas mal d'information et maintenant nous commençons à y voir plus clair. Mais dans ce flot de renseignement l'info principale c'est ça : quelle surprise n'est ce pas ? Car cette île est l'ile de la cité d'or que les forces simiesques recherchent depuis des lustres." Usopp annonça fièrement

"Non sans blague ?" cria Luffy qui venait de finir son requin

"Rahh, mais c'est ce que je viens de dire crétin." s'exaspéra Nami

"Bon et cette histoire de mantra c'est quoi au juste ?" Zoro demanda curieux

"Aucune idée, on dirait un peu une sorte de sixième sens." proposa Sanji

"Surprenant." Zoro commenta

Ça se voyait qu'il avait envie de se mesurer à ce mantra que les prélats possédaient.

"C'était vraiment agaçant de le voir prévoir mes mouvements avant que j'ai pu les réaliser." gémit Kate, mais elle aussi était intriguée, c'était quelque chose d'intéressant à posséder quand même

"La cité d'or, ça c'est une aventure comme je les aime." s'exclama le capitaine en se levant

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, pour une fois on va être d'accord." Nami dit avec un sourire et un clin d'œil

"Pas si vite Luffy, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié l'avertissement que nous a donné le guerrier ?" Usopp demanda avec un air sombre et inquiet

"Dieu sera furieux, ce sera effrayant." commença à s'inquiéter Chopper

"On ne va pas s'ennuyer." rigola Robin

"Jamais avec nous. Mais j'ai hâte d'explorer l'endroit. Ça m'a l'air fascinant." Kate renchérit avec un grand sourire

"Écoutez, les pirates courent après les trésors et là on en a un qui nous tend les bras. On va quand même pas se tailler." continua Sanji

"Il faudrait être dingues. D'autant plus qu'il faudra survivre au milieu d'un paquet d'ennemi, on va bien s'éclater." ajouta Zoro peinard

Ils s'étaient tous séparé pour ramener de quoi manger à Sanji afin qu'il puisse préparer le repas. Kate et Balto étaient en train de ramasser des baies et d'autres fruits quand Luffy vint les rejoindre.

"Salut Capitaine, Sanji t'a fait partir ?" Kate demanda avec un sourire taquin

"Non, je voulais te voir." Luffy répondit sérieusement

Kate perdit de suite son sourire et descendit de la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait pour rejoindre Luffy.

"Me parler de quoi ?" Kate demanda une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui

"Zoro m'a dit pour ce qui c'était passé après que je sois parti en ville pour récupérer l'or. T'as pas l'air bien." Luffy dit simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Kate détourna le regard, elle avait honte de sa réaction, ça avait été idiot.

"Kate." Luffy se contenta de dire

Il n'aimait pas quand on ne répondait pas à ses questions déjà mais quand en plus on évitait son regard ..

"Des mauvais souvenirs capitaine. Des souvenirs de la nuit de l'attaque de mon village. Et des questions sur le pourquoi. En le revoyant je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ma famille était visée, mais j'en suis pas sûre. J'ai quelque chose à te demander par contre." Kate dit en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, lui laissant voir ses doutes, ses peurs, sa vulnérabilité mais aussi sa détermination et la foi qu'elle avait en lui et dans leur équipage "Si jamais on croise la route de l'équipage de Doflamingo..."

"Je lui botterai le cul." Luffy dit tout simplement mais sérieusement "Il a blessé ma nakama, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça."

Après avoir dit ça il se leva et retourna au campement. Kate le regarda un moment choquée, avant de secouer la tête et de sourire, elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il la surprenait encore, il agissait toujours comme bon lui semblait. Après une caresse à Balto elle suivit son capitaine avec une corbeille de fruit et différentes plantes médicinales dont Chopper pourrait avoir besoin.

Il ne manquait qu'Usopp et Zoro quand ils arrivèrent, Zoro était d'ailleurs parti chercher Usopp vu que la nuit commençait à tomber et que le repas de Sanji était presque près. Les fruits serviraient pour le dessert et Chopper rangea soigneusement les plantes médicinales pour pouvoir les utiliser plus tard.

Sanji était en train de crier sur Luffy qui avait faim et voulait manger le ragout de suite. Alors que comme était en train de lui hurler Sanji, il avait mangé un requin céleste entier une heure plus tôt.

"Il n'y a pas à dire Luffy est vraiment un estomac sur patte." Kate dit à Balto qui aboya en confirmation

"C'est un vrai goinfre." Robin admit

"Je n'ose pas imaginer la taille de son estomac." Nami ajouta ensuite

"C'est peut être en caoutchouc ça aussi." Kate proposa

"Ouais possible." Nami admit avant de se remettre au travail

Kate attendant que le ragout soit prêt se mit à faire des croquis des arbres qui les entouraient, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Elle eut le temps de faire quelques croquis rapide avant que Sanji ne prévienne que c'était l'heure de manger.

"Bon allez asseyez vous, on va vous servir." Sanji avertit "Et mangez tant que c'est chaud."

Kate accepta avec reconnaissance le plat que Chopper lui tendit, Balto était en train de manger une des prises que Zoro avait ramené.

"Ok écoutez moi." Nami dit en s'asseyant, ils se servaient de racine pour s'asseoir "Votre attention, nous allons parler du plan d'action pour demain. S'il vous plait." Nami dit un peu plus fort voyant que tout le monde n'était pas concentré "Vous pouvez manger pendant que j'explique mais écoutez bien. Vous êtes prêts ? Bon tout d'abord nous allons revenir sur le livre de bord de Norland. La première fois où Norland a découvert la cité d'or c'était il y a quatre cent ans, n'est ce pas ? Mais lorsqu'il retourna à Jaya quelques années plus tard tout avait disparu."

Elle dut ensuite rappeler Luffy et Sanji à l'ordre, en effet Luffy avait profité de l'attention que Sanji portait sur Nami pour se faire resservir du ragout. Pour le plus grand agacement de Sanji d'ailleurs. Nami réussit à se contrôler et à se concentrer sur ce qui était important : l'or.

"Bon passons. Continuons." Nami dit en prenant une grande inspiration "Ce qui voudrait dire que durant cette période, cette île qui était à l'origine une partie de Jaya est montée au ciel."

"Par le Knock Up Stream, le courant que nous avons pris ?" Chopper questionna avec de grands yeux

"Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication." reconnut Nami

"Ça me semble plausible, ce courant était vraiment immense et si il se formait en dessous de l'île de Jaya je pense qu'il est possible que la force ait réussi à séparer l'île en deux. Et comme la population devait se trouver dans la cité d'or il n'y aurait eu personne qui restait dans nos mers pour défendre Norland et témoigner de ce qu'ils avaient vu." admit Kate pensive

"Ce serait logique en effet. Sinon je pense que le roi aurait fait des recherches pour accéder aux îles célestes." ajouta Robin "Et dans tous les cas nous aurions eu des traces de cette disparition."

"Ca a du sens, mais j'ai du mal à croire que la forêt que nous avons traversé sur Jaya et celle ci soient vraiment la même." dit Zoro qui était installé à côté de Kate

"Comme nous en avons parlé avec Miss Artiste tout à l'heure, le changement est surement dû aux océanonimbus et aux îlonimbus. Apparemment l'environnement des îles célestes accélérerait la croissance de la faune et de la flore a une vitesse remarquable. Si on suit cette théorie cela explique comment les vestiges de civilisation ont été enseveli par la forêt." Robin expliqua

"Les vestiges ?" Kate questionna curieuse

"Oui au cours de notre exploration j'ai vu notamment un puits entièrement recouvert par la nature. Nous n'avons certes pas découvert la cité d'or mais il y a bien des traces de civilisation." Robin répondit

"J'espère que je pourrais le voir, je suis sûre que ça pourrait donner des photos intéressantes." Kate dit d'un air songeur

Les deux femmes ignorèrent avec aise les lamentations de Sanji qui était dépité de voir Pierre manger du ragout qu'il avait préparé avec les carottes qu'il avait coupé en forme de cœur pour les femmes.

"Ca me fait penser au South Bird qui nous ont sauvé au lac. Ils étaient vraiment gigantesques." Chopper ajouta

"C'est vrai que leur taille était impressionnante. Heureusement étant donné qu'ils devaient vous sortir tous les trois de l'eau." Kate dit avec un regard de reproche

Chopper baissa la tête en voyant les yeux bleus de Kate fixés sur lui, il avait été sermonné par la jeune femme par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui avait expliqué que oui il fallait suivre son coeur mais qu'il fallait aussi utiliser sa tête, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite lors de son 'sauvetage'.

"Attends c'est bizarre, pourquoi ces énormes South Bird vous ont aidé ? Il y a un truc qui cloche." Sanji demanda en s'asseyant entre Kate et Zoro.

"Aucune idée, ils sont apparu après que Shura soit partis et ils ont pas hésité un seul instant à plonger dans la mer de nuage." témoigna Kate

"Ben.. ouais je sais pas pourquoi. En plus vous savez le chevalier et bien tous les oiseaux l'appellent de la même manière : Dieu." ajouta Chopper

Ils tournèrent tous le regard sur le vieillard qui était toujours inconscient et qui était allongé près d'eux.

"Dieu t'as dit ? Ben alors c'est à ce vieillard que je dois botter le train." dit Luffy tout en mangeant un des pique nique pour le lendemain

Pierre ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre devant Gan Forr pour le protéger.

"Du calme, essaye de réfléchir un peu pauvre hystérique." hurla Usopp

"Bon okay du calme assieds toi l'hystérique d'accord ?" Nami demanda

"Ouais assieds toi l'hystérique." confirma Usopp

"C'est à toi qu'elle parle je crois Usopp, Luffy est toujours assis." Kate dit en passant une main sur son visage

"Bon ça suffit, essayez plutôt de vous rappeler ce que disait Norland à propos de la cité d'or dans son livre." Nami demanda

"Je sais, il a dit qu'il avait vu de l'or." Luffy dit en levant la main

"Oh merci le génie, réfléchis avant de parler tout haut ou sinon boucle là." hurla Usopp

"Tu veux parler surement de ce truc en or en forme de cloche c'est ça ?" Sanji demanda "Il parlait aussi des South Bird."

"Il y avait aussi cette phrase mystérieuse et incompréhensible à la dernière page. Ces mots ont surement été écrits par Norland juste avant sa mort, ça disait :'J'ai vu de l'or dans l'œil droit du crâne'."Robin se rappela ensuite

"Bravo Robin, regardez j'ai essayé d'assembler les deux cartes. Celle que Robin a trouvé sur Jaya, et la vieille carte de Skypiea que nous avions déjà." Nami expliqua

Tous se levèrent pour aller observer ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Bon c'est un peu approximatif mais si on se sert de la maison de Cricket sur la côte comme repère. Regardez, on obtiens cela. Voilà à quoi ressemblait Jaya il y a quatre cent ans." Nami montra en superposant les deux cartes

La phrase de Norland prenait alors tout son sens, les deux cartes de l'île formaient un crâne. C'était même un peu flippant.

"Et donc, ..." Nami attendit avec un grand sourire

"Trop fort." Luffy s'exclama enthousiaste

"Une fois de plus tu m'épates Nami." Sanji ajouta

"Elle a trouvé, elle a trouvé." Chopper en sautait de joie

"Mais alors, l'œil droit du crâne correspondrait à .." Usopp commença

"Cet endroit." Nami dit en plaçant son doigt à l'endroit choisi, il y avait un dessin de bâtiment dessus en plus "Dans cette phrase, Norland faisait référence à l'ancienne île de Jaya, mais comme aujourd'hui il ne reste que la moitié de l'île évidemment personne ne pouvait résoudre cette énigme." Nami expliqua fièrement

"Mais alors.. Oui c'était donc ça son message." Usopp reconnut

"C'est clair maintenant." confirma Zoro

"Ouais, on sait où aller." Kate dit avec un sourire, elle avait hâte de voir à quoi cette cité d'or ressemblait

"Un trésor." Luffy s'exclama excité

"Un trésor." répéta Chopper

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous rendre là bas, dès demain. Par contre on ne peut pas laisser la bateau seul ici donc demain matin nous nous diviserons en deux équipes. Il n'y a aucun doute, j'en suis certaine là bas il y a de l'or à foison qui n'attend que nous." Nami dit avec un grand sourire

Ils se mirent ensuite à discuter des possibilités de ce qu'ils y trouveraient, ils étaient impatient en tout cas. Finalement la nuit tomba totalement et la pleine lune se leva. Ils devaient s'organiser pour la nuit.

"J'ai le ventre qui va exploser." Luffy reconnut après avoir repris sa taille normale et plus celle de grosse boule

"Et demain à nous l'or." Chopper annonça en portant les assiettes sales

"Et ouais." Nami dit en riant surexcitée, elle allait devenir riche, ils allaient tous l'être

"Je me demande si il fera beau demain." Luffy questionna en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé

"Ben oui après tout on est au dessus des nuages." Usopp répondit

"La nuit est déjà bien avancée, il vaudrait mieux éteindre les feux. Il n'est pas question que les ennemis nous trouvent." Robin proposa ensuite sérieusement

"T'entends ça n'importe quoi." Luffy dit alors à Usopp en secouant la tête "Elle nous demande d'éteindre les feux ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez elle."

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle ne savait certes pas où Luffy voulait en venir mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'ils allaient passer une soirée mémorable. Ne voulant pas que Robin se sente mal à l'aise ou blessée Kate plaça une main sur son épaule en soutien. Le geste choqua la jeune femme au début avant qu'un sourire incertain n'apparaisse sur son visage.

"Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est normal qu'elle pense ça, jusqu'ici Robin a toujours vécu dans l'obscurité. Elle ne peut pas savoir." renchérit Usopp

Kate n'était pas plus avancée sur ce qu'ils voulaient dire qu'auparavant, peut être que c'était un truc de garçon mais Josh n'en avait jamais parler en tout cas. Quoique Luffy et Usopp n'étaient pas vraiment normaux ou traditionnels.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Robin réagit enfin, un peu piquée par les commentaires des deux

Les deux semblaient désespérés par l'incompréhension de Robin et ils se mirent à quatre patte dans leur désespoir.

"Ben ouais on fait toujours des feux de camps pour ce genre d'occasion." Luffy dit en frappant le sol

"Quand tu dors dehors la nuit tu fais toujours un feu de camp, même si tu risques ta vie." Usopp continua en faisant la même chose que le capitaine "C'est comme ça."

Les deux en pleuraient presque, Kate dut réprimer un fou rire en voyant Balto tenter de les imiter.

"Mais quel bande d'idiots ! Oh ! C'est fini de jouer les débiles." Nami finit par exploser "Tu devrais pourtant savoir que cette forêt est dangereuse. Tu le fais exprès ? T'es pas au courant ?" Nami demanda ensuite à Luffy

"De quoi ?" Luffy demanda

"Il y a pleins de prélats, et aussi de guerriers et même sans ça tu ne sais pas que la nuit en forêt il y a pleins de dangers ? On peut rencontrer des animaux féroces et des monstres aussi." Nami dit ensuite

"Quoi des monstres ?" Chopper se mit à paniquer

"J'ai peur de l'île céleste, j'ai peur de l'île céleste." Usopp se mit à répéter en faisant une danse étrange

"Hey ho Luffy!" Zoro cria ensuite

Lui et Sanji se tenaient fièrement devant une structure en bois, probablement une des rares fois où ils arrivaient à travailler ensemble sans tenter de s'entretuer. Ça devait vraiment être un truc de garçon.

"Tu crois que c'est bon pour le feu ça ?" Zoro demanda une fois qu'il eut l'attention du capitaine

"Alors vous aussi vous pensez comme lui ?" Nami hurla enragée

Cela fit rire Sanji "C'est bon Nami chérie, les bêtes féroces ont toutes peur du feu." Sanji dit avec un sourire niais, sans remarquer que malgré sa torche enflammée il y avait des ombres avec des yeux derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas des monstres comme Nami craignait, de sa position derrière Kate où elle s'était réfugiée, Chopper et Usopp suivant son exemple, mais des loups. Un des plus gros loup s'avança d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de Sanji, l'animal lui arrivait au dessus de la taille.

"Hey il essaie de nous dire quelque chose. Viens voir Chopper." Sanji appela Chopper qui était caché dans le mauvais sens derrière les jambes de Kate

Déterminé à se rendre utile le renne ne perdit pas de temps à se rendre auprès du loup pour traduire, Balto était retenu par Zoro, le labrador ne semblait pas apprécier le loup près de ses nakamas.

"Hey vous les étrangers, vous empêchez tout le monde de dormir. Allez au lit bande de crétin." Chopper traduisit en prenant le même air que le loup

"Crétins ? Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?" hurlèrent Sanji et Luffy au pauvre renne

"Euh, je ne fais que traduire." s'empressa de rappeler Chopper "'J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour nous envahir. Je vous préviens, ne vous avisez pas.' Non attends je vais t'expliquer on s'est retrouvé ici malgré nous et . 'C'est chez nous ici, vous croyez que vous pouvez arriver comme ça et vous servir à manger ?' Oh oh désolé 'Tous les arbres et les herbes de cette forêt nous appartiennent.'"

C'était assez étrange à observer la conversation, mais heureusement Nami intervint, plus qu'agacée. Elle donna un bon coup de poing au loup.

"Je ne renoncerai à ce trésor pour rien au monde." Nami avertit le poing toujours levé, le loup était à terre bien sonné

"Regardez, on dirait que ça craint de plus en plus ici." Usopp prévint en observant le reste des loups qui étaient énervés par le traitement de leur chef. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

"Ben fait quelque chose toi." répondit Nami qui commençait à retrouver son air inquiet

"Pourquoi moi ?" Usopp finit sa phrase par un cri aigu

"'Ca suffit arrêtez." Chopper se remit à traduire "'Même à vous tous réuni vous n'arriverez pas à la mettre KO. Hey ma jolie, tu sais que tu as une sacrée droite." le loup se frottait le museau en regardant Nami "'Tu me plais toi.'"

"Hey tu crois que ça veut dire que c'est terminé ?" Usopp demanda à Zoro

"On dirait bien." Zoro confirma, relachant sa prise sur Balto qui semblait plus calme à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de menace

"Dans ce cas on a qu'à faire le feu de camp tous ensemble. Allez." Luffy cria de joie

"Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen de m'effacer cette scène de l'esprit. Je la trouve encore plus dérangeante que le commentaire de Luffy quand il a vu Igaram déguisé en fille. Je suis presque sûre, non je suis sûre que j'aurais préféré les monstres." Kate demanda dégoutée

"Avec beaucoup d'alcool c'est possible je pense." Zoro dit en tapant l'épaule de sa meilleure amie/ petite sœur

Très vite les pirates et les loups commencèrent à faire la fête autour du feu. Balto marchant sur ses pattes arrière dansait avec les loups, Zoro et Nami buvait avec eux. Kate préféra rester un peu à l'écart et dessiner un peu cette occasion, elle n'avait pas l'esprit à la fête même si l'ambiance la faisait sourire. Pour une fois elle préférait rester à l'écart. Observant de loin Gan Forr s'asseoir près de Robin et Zoro, il avait l'air mieux, c'était un soulagement.

Elle ne voulait pas penser aux îles célestes, où à l'exploration du lendemain. Non ce soir elle voulait se concentrer sur ses souvenirs avec ses parents et Josh, chercher une raison pour l'attaque de Doflamingo. Elle voulait comprendre.


	35. Chapter 35

Kate ne savait pas si elle devait croire ou non Usopp, il maintenait qu'il avait vu quelque chose sur le Merry. Il disait que c'était un fantôme et autant habituellement elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention mais là elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait bel et bien eu quelqu'un sur le Merry. Après tout il avait été réparé, des réparations de fortune certes mais des réparations néanmoins.

Elle voyait bien que Zoro et Sanji pensaient la même chose. C'était curieux. Ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait cela sans se montrer. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Surtout que aller jusqu'à l'autel sacrificiel n'était pas facile et elle aurait forcément entendu quelque chose. Ces dials faisaient du bruit en se déplaçant et elle et Zoro avaient partagé la garde, Balto lui avait aussi donné un coup de main. Mais rien ils ne s'étaient certes pas écartés du campement mais quand même. Qui avait bien pu faire ça et pourquoi ?

"Ça alors. Vous avez vu notre bricoleur à même réparé le mât qui était cassé." Nami s'émerveilla

"Oui c'est un sacré travail surtout pour un seul homme car cette pièce est extrêmement lourde." Robin nota ensuite

Et c'était vrai Zoro et Luffy l'avaient sorti de l'eau la veille et tiré sur les marchés pour que ce soit plus facile de réparer aujourd'hui et ils avaient un peu forcé.

"Désolé mais pour être tout à fait honnête le travail n'est pas très soigné." Sanji releva ensuite

"Voilà qui prouve que les gens gentils existent." Luffy conclut avec un grand sourire

"J'aime pas ça Balto n'arrive pas à trouver de traces. C'est comme si notre bricoleur ne sentait pas." Kate ajouta ensuite en fronçant les sourcils

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises de ce genre, encore moins quand elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Je suis sûr que j'ai vu quelqu'un cette nuit. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux." Usopp affirma

"Ce que je me demande c'est qui a bien pu venir réparer notre bateau et en plus dans un endroit aussi inaccessible. À Upper Yard il n'y a que nous et nos ennemis. Quel intérêt avait notre bricoleur de réparer le Vogue Merry." Zoro ajouta résumant leurs pensées

" Oui et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais le bateau ressemble à ce qu'il était avant. Il ne vole plus." Luffy ajouta ensuite montrant une fois de plus ses capacités d'observation

"Ouais j'ai vu Luffy, j'ai cu. C'est justement ce que j'étais en train d'essayer de m'expliquer. Comment quelqu'un a t'il pu savoir à quoi le Merry ressemblait à l'origine. Je ne comprends pas. Comment pouvait il savoir qu'il n'y avait ni crêtes ni queue ni ailes ?" Usopp questionna

"La solution la plus logique c'est qu'on aurait un intrus à bord depuis un moment mais entre les pouvoirs de Robin, le flair de Balto et nos instincts à tous je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable sur du long terme." Kate dit ensuite

Elle descendit ensuite dans la chambre des filles pour se changer, laissant le mystère aux autres. Elle se dépêcha après tout avant de partir en exploration ils allaient descendre le Merry de l'autel. Surtout maintenant qu'il était en état.

Elle enfila donc un pantalon un peu bouffant en bas avec une chemise sans manche qui lui arrivait au milieu du ventre avec sa paire de sandales. En se regardant dans le miroir elle sourit, c'était agréable de pouvoir montrer son dos comme ça, de pouvoir se montrer tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie et non pas parce que son maître le voulait. Elle avait des cicatrices bien sûr mais c'était une preuve qu'elle avait tenu bon pour elle. Un rappel de son passé qui ne se reproduirait pas elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher dans tous les cas.

Elle rigola ensuite. Balto était descendu avec elle, il n'aimait pas ne pas être avec elle en général mais avec sa crise chez Cricket puis les blessures qu'elle avait reçu lors de son combat contre Shura il était encore plus protecteur que d'habitude.

En regardant un peu dans ses affaires il s'était fait tombé une casquette qu'elle avait acheté à Mocktown sur la tête. Et il se regardait dans le miroir penchant un peu la tête pour mieux s'admirer. La casquette était noire avec l'avant rouge et elle semblait lui plaire puisque quand elle tenta de lui enlever pour qu'ils sortent de la chambre il se poussa.

Amusée et ne voyant pas de problème avec la décision de Balto elle le laissa faire. Les autres étaient tout aussi amusés par leur nakama, Luffy était même ravi d'avoir un autre ami avec un couvre chef, tout comme Chopper d'ailleurs.

Ils ne purent pas admirer Balto très longtemps vu qu'ils devaient faire descendre le Merry de l'autel sacrificiel. Usopp ne perdit pas de temps à réquisitionner l'aide de Chopper pour le faire. Les deux montèrent à bord du Corbeau, le navire que les garçons avaient emprunté à Conis pour venir sur l'île. Tout les autres étaient sur les marches de l'autel se demandant quel plan leur sniper avait encore concocté.

Ils observèrent donc Usopp se servir de ceinture qui avait une corde intégrée pour attraper la figure de proue du Merry, cela pendant que Chopper était à la barre du Corbeau. Il attache ensuite la corde de sa ceinture autour de la queue du Corbeau afin de pouvoir vraiment faire pression. Le plan sembla fonctionner pendant un instant mais malheureusement le Corbeau était trop léger et fragile pour tirer le Merry. Le navire de Conis de brisa donc et ils durent le réparer avant de pouvoir continuer les opérations.

Enfin après avoir sauvé Chopper de l'eau et des requins. Quoique Usopp ne semblait pas trop enclin à sauver le renne des requins vu qu'il se servit du docteur comme appât pour attirer les requins afin de se servir d'eux pour sortir le Merry du haut de l'autel. Sanji réussit à temps a harponner l'aileron du requin le reliant au Merry avant que le requin ne puisse manger Chopper.

Une fois que le Merry fut en mouvement Zoro trancha la corde. Le Merry était de nouveau a l'eau et leur docteur était totalement traumatisé, dès que lui et Usopp eurent rejoint les autres a bord il se jeta dans les bras de Kate qui fit de son mieux pour le rassurer.

« Bon écoutez, l'équipe d'exploration il faut mettre le cap sur le sud. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des ruines à explorer dans l'œil droit. Méfiez vous des différents ennemis que vous pourriez rencontrer et ramener nous de l'or. » Nami dit en montrant le chemin a emprunter sur la carte elle était folle de joie et avait une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient sur l'île de la cité d'or.

« Ouais facile à dire. » Zoro rala

« C'est avec plaisir que nous passerons les ruines au peigne fin. » Robin assura avec un sourire

« Totalement d'accord, je suis sûre que je pourrais faire de beau croquis de cette cité d'or. » Kate confirma ensuite, soutenue par Balto qui était surtout content de rester avec elle.

« Et toi tu fais quoi ? T'as qu'un mot à la bouche : l'or mais tu fais même pas parti du voyage ? » Luffy questionna

« Bien sûr que non. Moi je reste ici j'ai t peur» Nami nia de suite, elle envoya ensuite un regard noir a Chopper qui la regardait interdit, avant de reprendre « Pendant ce temps nous on va emprunter ce courant avec le Vogue Merry, il ne faut pas croire que ce sera de tout repos. Nous accosterons aussi près que possible des ruines. C'est ici que nous nous retrouverons une fois l'équipe au complet vue bye l'île céleste et grâce à tout l'or qu'on va ramener on deviendra des riches pirates. On achètera tout ce qu'on voudra. »

« Trop cool je vais pouvoir m'engouffrer des tonnes de viande. » Luffy s'exclama ravi

« S'enfuir d'ici enfin au j'attends que ça. » Usopp dit soulagé

« Tant qu'on me fait pas servir d'appât. » Chopper avertit

« J'ai hâte de retrouver notre océan je dois bien le reconnaître. Tout ce blanc ça fatigue vite. » Kate ajouta

L'équipe d'expédition débarqua à terre , prêts à partir.

« Bien on se retrouve sur la plage est dés qu'on a terminé. » Zoro rappela sérieusement

Ils se mirent ensuite en chemin, Nami, Sanji et Usopp restaient à bord pendant que Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Kate et Balto partaient dans la forêt. A l'aventure.

 **Désolée le chapitre est court mais normalement les prochains seront plus long. Par rapport à Ace suite à vos reviews, merci beaucoup de les avoir laissé, il survivra.**

 **A présent j'ai une nouvelle question pour vous : Kate devrait elle ou non avoir un fruit du démon ?**


	36. Chapter 36

Des qu'ils s'éloignèrent un peu du rivage Kate commença à faire des croquis et parfois à prendre des photos. Elle avait appris beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage, tout n'était pas forcément utile mais elle savait une chose ils s'attiraient toujours des ennuis et ils ne pouvaient jamais savoir si ils n'allaient pas devoir partir précipitamment parce qu'ils avaient énervé les mauvaises personnes. Du coup elle profitait au maximum de l'occasion.

La jungle était vraiment fascinante à voir même avec Luffy et Zoro qui étaient des idiots par rapport à la direction à suivre.

"Hey Luffy pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais les gens quand ils te parlent ? On nous dit direction l'oeil droit du crâne alors c'est logique on va vers la droite idiot." Zoro protestait

"Ils se trompent tout les duex." Chopper remarqua ensuite

"Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont jamais en charge lorsque nous devons aller dans une direction précise." Kate expliqua en souriant

Ils étaient tarés et idiots parfois mais elle ne les changerait pour rien au monde.

"Chopper voudrais tu aller leur dire que nous cherchons à aller au Sud et que c'est dans cette direction." Robin demanda gentiment

Le petit renne ne perdit pas de temps à aller les chercher pendant que Robin, Kate et Balto attendaient qu'ils reviennent. Une fois le petit groupe réuni elle laissa Robin en tête pour retourner à ses croquis. Elle ne risquait rien vu qu'elle marchait à côté de Zoro qui l'a dirigeait quand nécessaire. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Elle releva la tête un moment après en entendant Balto aboyer. Luffy avait trouvé un bâton et le labrador voulait jouer mais le capitaine pirate refusait de s'en séparer même pour Chopper qui en voulait aussi un.

Il finit par en trouver un mais heureusement pour lui Balto continuait à être plus intéressé à jouer avec Luffy que lui. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt d'un bout de bois mais bon ...

"Eh bien Chopper on dirait que tu es en super forme aujourd'hui." Luffy remarqua en voyant le grand sourire de Chopper

"Tu peux le dire." Chopper confirma

"Pour être tout à fait franc j'avoue que moi je suis un peu déçu. Rappelez-vous il ne s'est absolument rien passé du tout lorsque l'on est entré dans la forêt hier. On a même pas rencontré un seul des prélats. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Chopper c'est tranquille." Zoro râla en continuant à guider Kate qui n'écoutait que distraitement la conversation

Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle aimerait bien revoir Shura pour finir de le battre mais sinon elle s'en moquait. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement c'était le Dieu de cet île. Ça la faisait penser aux dragon céleste et elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée. Elle n'allait pas pour autant chercher le combat.

Elle fut distraite par Balto qui se blottit contre elle tout d'un coup. Il tremblait. Échangeant un regard avec Zoro et Luffy elle rangea son carnet à dessin dans son sac, même si elle conserva son appareil photo autour du cou. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et elle n'était pas seule dans son idée.

Ce fut Zoro qui remarqua en premier le comportement étrange de Chopper qui ne faisait que se retourner. Il y avait une racine étrange avec des motifs et qui bougeait en plus derrière eux. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ?

"Tu trouves toi aussi ? C'est curieux hein ?" Chopper questionna clairement soulagé de ne plus être le seul à l'avoir remarqué

"Si c'est une racine alors pourquoi elle bouge ?" Zoro demanda suspicieux

"C'est pas une racine. C'est un serpent." Kate hurla

Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Balto à présent il avait horreur des serpents bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Mais là il y avait vraiment une raison de paniquer le serpent était gigantesque. Et il les avait entouré en plus.

"Sauce qui peut c'est un très gros serpent." Luffy hurla en riant

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à obéir tous courant pour s'éloigner de l'énorme reptile.

"Il est vraiment enorme." Robin remarqua

"Tu crois que c'est du à l'environnement ou que c'est l'espèce en général ?" Kate ne put s'empêcher de demander

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?!" Zoro hurla

"Je suppose que c'est à cause du milieu naturel." Robin répondit ignorant le sabreur

"J'espère en tout cas, j'ai pas particulièrement envie d'en croiser un de cette taille quand on sera de retour sur la Mer Bleue, l'artiste et masseuse de bord reconnu ensuite

"On dirait un gros poisson chat je vais te découper en rondelles." Zoro dit en s'arrêtant devant le serpent

"Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ?" Kate hurla de suite

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre vu qu'il eut sauter pour éviter une attaque du serpent. Il était vraiment tes rapide pour sa taille.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai. Il est gigantesque, rapide et en plus il est super venimeux. C'est quoi ce délire." Kate protesta de sa place dans un arbre ou elle tenait Balto sous un bras. Pas une position facile ou pratique mais il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix, Balto n'aurait pas réussi à grimper aussi ajouter tout seul facilement.

Ils venaient de voir ce qui était arrivé à un arbre après qu'il ait été mordu par le serpent et tous étaient sous le choc.

"Je pense qu'on ferait bien de courir très vite." Zoro avança avec un brin de panique

"Je crois oui." Robin reconnut elle avait un peu pâli en voyant l'efficacité du venin

"Je t'ai jamais entendu dire un truc aussi intelligent." Kate dit en clignant des yeux rapidement

"Oh la trouille." Luffy dit avec un énorme sourire

"Évitez le contact avec le venin. Il faut se tirer immédiatement." Zoro ordonna

"Ah bon on ne doit pas touchde le venin qui vient de faire fondre un tronc en quelque seconde. J'étais pas au courant." Kate ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser

Zoro la regarda avec un air qui faisait clairement que ce n'était pas du tout le moment, avant qu'ils ne se reconcentrent sur le serpent. Luffy essayait de l'attirer vers lui mais sans grand effet malheureusement.

Commença alors un jeu de "cache cache avec le serpent" qui se conclut avec la séparation de tout le monde.

"Quelles sont les chances a ton avis que les garçons ne se perdent pas ?" Kate demanda à Balto qui était heureusement toujours avec elle.

Le chien lui lança un regard qui indiquait clairement son avis sur la question, ni Zoro ni Luffy n'avaient le sens de l'orientation comme ils l'avaient prouvé au début de leur expédition.

"On fait quoi ? On tente de retrouver Luffy et Zoro où on va directement aux ruines ?" Kate demanda ensuite

Balto commença à marcher dans la direction du Sud si elle se basait sur le soleil lui donnant donc la réponse nécessaire. Après tout ils étaient capable de se débrouiller seuls, Chopper avait des chances de se retrouver aux ruines mais même si il était fort il était encore jeune surtout en terme d'expérience de combat. Et elle ne savait pas les compétences de Robin mais on ne savait jamais. Autant alors essayer de trouver les plus faibles physiquement au cas où. Et elle ne voulait pas affronter la colère de Nami si ils revenaient sans or.

La rouquine l'adorait et pensait d'elle comme une grande soeur mais elle aimait aussi l'or. Autant donc ne pas prendre de risques.

* * *

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était séparée de son groupe sauf Balto, qu'elle n'allait pas en profiter un maximum pour son art. La jungle était vraiment magnifique et il y avait des plantes et des baies qui pourraient donner des couleurs sublimes. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir les essayer sur une toile.

Elle elle fut distraite de son croquis et des idées qu'elle avait à propos de comment le mettre au propre par l'arrivée de deux hommes qui avaient une ressemblance étrange avec des chèvres.

"Habitants de la mer bleue vous allez payez pour être entré sur la terre sacrée."un des deux dit de suite

"J'ai été kidnappée la un homard je te signale donc techniquement c'est pas ma faute." Kate clarifia en sortant ses saïs ces deux idiots tombaient bien elle avait envie de se battre. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis qu'elle avait été confronté à la marque de Doflamingo. Enfin mis à part conte Shura mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Loin de la même. Elle n'aimait certes pas se battre autant que son capitaine et le second de l'équipage mais elle disait quand même rarement non à un bon combat. Encore moins quand elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Balto semblait être du même avis vu qu'il passe à l'attaque en conservant son corps habituel. Le combat fut rapide même avec leurs capacités étranges. Capacités qui s'expliquèrent une fois qu'ils furent battus et qu'elle trouva les dials donc Conis leur avait parlé.

"C'est comme ça qu'ils se battent alors. Avec des dials." Kate comprit en tenant un des coquillages étranges dans la main, elle l'avait trouve sous le gant d'un des hommes "Usopp pourra peut être s'en servir efficacement. En attendant il faudra que je sois prudente. Je ne sais pas suffisamment de choses sur les dials. Je devrais battre mes adversaires rapidement du coup. Avec suffisamment de vitesse dans mes coups je réussirai peut être à envoyer une onde de choc avec mes saïs, ça devrait très possible en théorie. Enfin on verra bien. Allons y Balto. Il commence à y avoir de l'agitation par ici. Espérons que les autres aillent bien."

Elle se releva ensiye, ayant pris les dials et les ayant mis dans son sac à dos. Le sniper de l'équipage adorerait bricoler avec eux sans aucun doute.

Ils firent ensuite une pause pour manger le délicieux repas que Sanji avait préparé avant de repartir. Les deux continuèrent donc leur route et après un moment ils finirent par arriver sur des ruines.

"On est donc dans la cité d'or de Norland. Je me demande où sont les autres ? Ils sont peut être a une autre entrée." Kate supposa en touchant les runes au sol "On ne dirait pas que ce chemin soit très utilisé. Comment ça se fait ? Dieu n'occuperait donc pas la cité ?"

Elle ne put s'appesantir très longtemps sur le sujet en effet. On venait de lui tirer dessus, elle évita le boulet de canon tout en se retournant pour faire face à son adversaire. C'était un de la guérilla si elle devait juger à la tenue et son instinct lui disait qu'il était plus dangereux que ses précédents adversaires.

"Tu es une femme !"l'homme habillé en jaune et noir remarqua. Il avait un chapeau haut dans les mêmes teintes et un énorme bazooka.

"Quel sens de l'observation. Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? Mes seins ? Mon physique ?" Kate demanda avec sarcasme

Son ton ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié si son visage était quelque indication.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une simple femme de la mer bleue et son chien."l'homme râla

Son ton déçu et ses paroles énervèrent prodigieusement Kate, elle n'aimait vraiment pas quand un de ses adversaires la jugeait dès le début juste à cause de son sexe. Elle n'était peut être pas aussi forte que Luffy ou Zoro mais elle n'était pas non plus nulle.

Agacée comme elle l'était elle ne le questionna pas sur la raison qu'il avait eu de l'attaquer. Elle ne cherchais pas à le comprendre ni rien. Non elle attaqua d'entrée. Il allait regretter ses paroles, elle en allait s'en assurer.

L'homme fut en effet surpris par la force derrière ses coups avec ses saïs mais il était suffisamment capable dans tous les cas pour ne pas perdre tout ses moyens. C'était au moins ça.

"Je suis Gebbo, un des guerriers Shandiens. Qui es tu ?" Gebbo questionna tout en tirant

Ses tirs à son plus grand agacement rataient tous, elle les évitait.

"Mon nom est Kate, je suis une des pirates au Chapeau de Paille." Kate répondit de suite

Ce n'était que politesse après tout. Connaître le nom de celui qui nous avait vaincu.

Balto pendant ce temps attaqua les hommes-chevres qui tentaient de profiter de l'occasion pour tuer un des deux combattants.

Le combat fut rapide, Gebbo était bien fort mais sa force résidait surtout dans son arme, et Kate avait l'habitude de se battre contre des adversaires plus fort physiquement qu'elle.

Apres avoir lancé une attaque onde de choc, qui lui donna ensuite le temps de s'approcher suffisamment pour frapper de ses saïs ses poings vitaux paralysant donc ses membres avant de l'assommer. Elle n'avait rien contre lui après tout à part son idiotie mais elle n'allait pas le tuer pour ça quand même.

Après un dernier regard vers lui, comme Balto avait fini son combat également, les deux pirates reprirent leur route. Ils devaient toujours trouver les autres et Balto semblait avoir une piste.

Après un moment de marche ils arrivèrent devant des ruines abîmées. Elles avaient été détruites volontairement et Balto commença à sentir les ruines avec tristesse. Lorsque Kate regarda avec attention ce qu'il sentait elle vit du sang.

"C'est le sang d'un membre de l'équipage Balto ?" Kate demanda avec inquiétude

Il hocha la tête, du coup lorsque des bruits de combat se firent entendre ils s'y précipitèrent inquiets. Ils arrivèrent prêts au combat pour voir Robin jeter du haut d'un ravin un ennemi faisant plus de trois fois son gabarit.

"Rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère d'accord." Kate souffla impressionnée "Ça va ?"

Elle demanda ensuite en observant attentivement la femme devant elle.

"Oui ça va. Rien de grave. Et vous ?" Robin demanda en retour

"Ça va. Contente de voir que tu vas bien. Tu as trouvé la cité d'or alors ?" Kate demanda avec un sourire

"Je crois que oui en tout cas…"Robin dut s'interrompre, en effet Balto était en train d'aboyer en colère

"Balto qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Kate demanda alarmée

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" Robin demanda intriguée

"Je ne sais pas, il n'est comme ça que quand un de nous est en danger. Je n'aime pas ça. Tu viens avec nous ou tu reste ici ?" Kate questionna ensuite

"Je vais chercher la cité." Robin dit de suite

"D'accord soit prudente. J'essaierai de ne pas être longue." Kate dit en partant après Balto qui l'attendait impatient

Elle se mit à courir après lui, il commença ensuite à monter une sorte de haricot géant. Elle le suivit sans hésiter plus haut, toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans de nouvelles ruines. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème non, le soucis c'était que Chopper était là lui aussi. Inconscient et recouvert de sang.


	37. Chapter 37

Kate et Balto ne perdirent pas une seconde à courir dans la direction du docteur, oubliant leur fatigue pour avoir grimper le haricot ils se reposeraient plus tard. Chopper était en sale état. Kate s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls de l'équipage à être à ce niveau mais aussi à avoir repérer Chopper. En effet elle voyait Zoro qui arrivait en même temps qu'eux.

Regardant plus attentivement le docteur elle repéra plusieurs fils barbelés au dessus de lui, ainsi qu'une dalle enfoncée dans le sol, Chopper avait du actionner un piège alors en marchant dessus, c'est là qu'elle remarqua que d'autres dalles étaient différentes des autres. Et Zoro venait de marcher sur une d'entre elle. Kate ne réfléchit pas, elle se propulsa en avant et fit tomber Zoro à la renverse, ils avaient évité de justesse un nouveau fil barbelé.

"Kate, qu'est ce que.." Zoro commença avant de s'apercevoir de la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait ça "Merci, je l'ai échappé belle." Zoro dit tout en se relevant et continuant son chemin vers Chopper et Balto, puisque ce dernier s'était rapproché du petit renne pendant ce temps et essayait de le réveiller avec des petits coups de museau.

"Chopper !" Zoro cria, il était inquiet, Kate l'était aussi d'ailleurs

"Il était blessé avant les fils barbelés, regarde." Kate montra des blessures qui étaient un peu soignées, Chopper avait du s'en occuper avant de continuer son chemin.

"Pourquoi il n'a pas attendu ? Il aurait du attendre quelqu'un.." Zoro jura

"Il va s'en sortir, son pouls est stable. Il est juste inconscient." Kate estima ensuite "Il a du penser qu'il ne risquerait rien ou qu'il retrouverait peut être l'un d'entre nous ici."

"Je suis vraiment désolé." une voix retentit alors, Kate se retourna et sortit ses saïs dans la direction de l'homme qui venait de parler

Il avait l'air fort et dangereux au premier abord, vu ses habits il devait être un suivant d'Ener, les Shandias dans ce qu'elle avait vu était plus rustique dans leurs tenues. Et ses ailes ne correspondaient pas non plus, quoique elle n'en avait pas encore avec ce style là dans les deux camps. Dans tout les cas elle était prête à parier que c'était un des prélats. Ce qui était plus déconcertant c'était sa monture, il était assis en tailleurs sur un chien géant qui était sur ses pattes arrières ! C'était quoi ce délire encore ?

"C'est tout simplement un nuage de fer, c'est aussi lourd qu'un nuage, ça ressemble à un nuage mais c'est aussi solide que l'acier. Et peut être déclenché par des Milky Dials, ces dials sont dans le sol quelque part. Si tu marches dessus ils se mettent en action et personne ne sait où et quand se déclenche ces dials. Tout autour d'ici il y en a beaucoup, ça ne signifie pas que je ne vous attaquerai pas. Tiens l'animal que tu tiens dans tes bras, fine lame de la mer bleue, c'est moi qui lui ai fait la moitié de ses blessures. L'autre moitié a été causée par l'ordalie." le gars expliqua, prouvant au passage le fait qu'il était un prélat avec l'ordalie

Kate repéra de suite le changement dans la posture et le visage de Zoro, il était en colère et serait sans pitié.

"Kate, je me charge de lui." Zoro dit en se relevant et en lui confiant Chopper

Kate se contenta de prendre leur docteur sans rien dire, elle aurait bien protesté qu'elle voulait aussi se battre et venger Chopper, mais elle comprenait. Si un de ses nakamas avaient été blessé par un saï elle le prendrait aussi personnellement. Et là non seulement un des leurs avait été blessé par une épée mais en plus c'était Chopper, et Zoro avait un point faible pour Chopper, Kate parierait bien que c'était dû au côté adorable et enfantin de Chopper, mais elle était sûre que même son statut de petite sœur de Zoro ne l'épargnerait pas.

"Le désir de revanche a t'il grandi en toi ?" le prélat questionna

"Non, je n'ai jamais aimé me battre pour de telles raisons." Zoro nia

"Je trouve ça admirable." le prélat dit en remontant ses lunettes noires, Kate était un peu perplexe par rapport à ses lunettes et ses sourcils, il avait quelque chose d'étrange au niveau des yeux en tout cas.

"Je suis seulement un peu plus enthousiaste." Zoro rectifia

"Je me chargerai du chien." Kate proposa en manipulant doucement Chopper pour le mettre dans son sac à dos

Sans son repas et celui de Balto il y avait de la place, non pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu rentrer avec mais comme ça il serait plus confortable.

Elle dut faire cela très doucement afin de ne pas aggraver les blessures mais elle finit par réussir. A présent elle devrait juste faire un peu plus attention que d'habitude lors des combats, il ne faudrait pas que Chopper soit encore plus blessé par sa faute.

Balto se plaça de suite derrière elle, il était déjà protecteur d'habitude mais là avec Chopper, son meilleur ami et celui qui pouvait le comprendre, il ferait vraiment attention à Kate.

Les deux attaquèrent en tandem avec Zoro, tentant de séparer le chien du maître, mais ils ne purent pas réaliser l'action comme ils le voulaient. En effet le serpent géant qui les avait séparé au début de leur exploration, et qui s'était retrouvé aussi dans les ruines, les attaqua, les poussant donc à changer d'adversaire. Quoique leurs coups n'avaient aucun effet contre l'énorme serpent.

"Ce maudit serpent est trop rapide." Kate râla, elle venait d'éviter de justesse de se faire avaler et n'avait réussi à y échapper que parce que le serpent avait repéré Gan Fall sur son oiseau rose étrange. Elle observa ensuite avec étonnement et un peu de panique, un shandia qui utilisa un bazooka dans l'espoir de se débarrasser du serpent, mais sans effet.

"Il est fait en quoi ce serpent à la fin ?" Kate s'exclama choquée

Ce coup l'avait touché en pleine tête sans qu'il ne montre la moindre réaction autre que secouer sa tête. C'était comme si ils étaient de vulgaires moustiques, et vu la taille ça pouvait correspondre.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées sur le point faible éventuel du serpent par un cri de douleur de Zoro, il venait d'être touché par l'épée étrange du prélat. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur lui, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul, elle le savait. Et surtout il ne tolérerait pas une intervention de sa part, c'était son combat.

Il semblerait qu'il ait plus de chance à présent par contre, le chien et le maître se séparaient, apparemment avec son mantra le prélat sentait des gens arrivaient.

"Tu crois qu'il y a du mantra chez nous ?" Kate demanda à Zoro quand elle se retrouva à côté de lui

"J'en sais rien pourquoi ?" Zoro demanda surpris

"Ça a l'air très pratique et je me demande ce qu'on peut faire exactement avec, les limites si tu veux." Kate expliqua, Zoro hocha la tête comprenant le point de vue

"On en parlera plus tard non, c'est pas trop le moment-là." Zoro rappela, Kate sourit un sourire d'excuse avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants

Il n'y avait aucun des leurs, elle le vit de suite, cinq gardes de la garde sacré d'Ener, ceux qui ressemblaient à des chèvres, et trois Shandias.

"Où peut bien être Luffy ?" Kate demanda, elle savait pertinemment que son capitaine n'avait pas un bon sens de l'orientation, c'était connu dans leur équipage, mais d'habitude il réussissait toujours à se retrouver au cœur des ennuis, et à part si elle se trompait lourdement ça semblait être là où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Toute pensée concernant Luffy sortit rapidement de son esprit quand le serpent géant commença à changer de comportement, qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

Elle dut ensuite se retenir de ne pas frapper sa main contre son front, le python était en train de rire...

Balto se mit ensuite à aboyer, juste avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre avec Zoro un cri familier, Nami était là ?! Elle était en train de conduire un waver avec une petite fille à bord avec elle, une shandia si on se basait sur les habits. Elles étaient poursuivies par cinq gardes chèvres.

Suivant Zoro, Balto et elle se précipitèrent en direction des gardes pour couvrir les arrières de leur navigatrice et de sa compagne de voyage. Les cinq gardes n'avaient pas la moindre chance, le guerrier shandias au bazooka et Gan Fall les aidèrent à s'occuper d'eux. Il ne fallut qu'un coup sur chaque.

"Aisa je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?" hurla le guerrier shandia

"Nami pourquoi es-tu venue dans ce coin ?" Zoro demanda ensuite

"Pourquoi tu as quitté le navire ? Tout va bien ?" Kate demanda aussi inquiète, elle ne voyait pas Sanji laisser Nami partir seule avec une petite fille dans la jungle

"Zoro, Kate, Balto... Où sont les autres ?" Nami questionna une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée

"Wiper." la petite qui devait être Aisa cria, nommant ainsi le guerrier shandia pour Kate

"Dis-moi homme de la mer bleue qu'elle est ta véritable intention ?" Wiper demanda en levant son bazooka "Aisa éloigne toi, ne reste pas à côté d'elle."

Il s'apprêta ensuite à tirer, Kate s'empressa vers lui et le força à baisser son bazooka, envoyant ainsi le coup mortel dans le sol à la place de Nami et d'Aisa qui était collée à elle

"Non mais ça va pas, tu es totalement fou ou quoi ? On ne s'en prends pas aux enfants espèce de malade." Kate hurla ensuite

Le coup n'aurait pas touché même sans son intervention, Gan Fall avait avec l'aide de Pierre son oiseau étrange sauvé Nami et Aisa, ainsi que le waver en les emmenant dans les airs. Cela ne changeait pas le fait que Kate allait hurler sur Wiper jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles sifflent. On ne visait pas quand une enfant était à bord, encore moins une enfant de son propre camp. Mais sa tirade fut coupée avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer, le groupe aérien venait d'être avalé par le python géant.

"Ce qu'elle peut être bête." Zoro hurla

"Oh bordel, comment on les sort de cette galère maintenant ?" Kate souffla

"Aisa.." Wiper dit avec choc

Sa réaction causa Kate d'exploser et de faire une Nami, elle lui donna un bon coup de poing sur la tête qui l'envoya au sol.

"Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais contrôlé espèce d'idiot." Kate dit ensuite

Alors que Wiper se relevait pour crier sur Kate, le prélat et son chien décidèrent de passer à l'attaque. Kate vit distraitement Balto se prendre un coup de poing de l'autre chien, mais surtout elle était consciente de la douleur qu'elle sentait dans la poitrine, elle avait réussi à tourner son corps pour protéger Chopper mais du coup s'était pris le coup en plein torse.

Kate entendit vaguement le prélat dire qu'ils étaient des idiots pour se soucier les uns des autres, cela lui donna un peu envie de rire, un des serviteurs de 'Dieu' qui ne croyait pas en l'esprit d'équipe et le soutien d'autrui. C'était plutôt pathétique à ses yeux.

Il commença ensuite à parler d'une prédiction divine sur le nombre de survivant, il ne devait en rester que cinq, et pour le moment ils étaient trois animaux et onze hommes. Quel idiot, le serpent avait gobé le groupe, ils n'étaient pas morts. Pas encore en tout cas, et pas aujourd'hui si Kate avait quoique ce soit à dire sur le sujet. Et Chopper n'était pas mort non plus, juste inconscient. Leur mantra ne semblait pas faire la différence alors. Elle le nota distraitement, mais elle était plus concentrée sur ce qu'il y avait à faire, sur le défi que le crétin de prélat avait donné.

"Vous tenez toujours à vous battre ou bien je vous donne tout de suite le coup de grâce." le prélat demanda

Il commença ensuite à donner des ordres à son chien, mais Kate l'ignora, elle se concentrait uniquement sur récupérer son souffle et ignorer la douleur de sa blessure. L'enfoiré ne l'avait pas raté, mais au moins Chopper n'avait pas subi plus de dégâts. Non seulement elle était responsable de sa sécurité, mais en plus elle aimait beaucoup le petit renne qui l'aidait à s'adoucir quand elle allait mal, surtout son corps pouvait subir plus de dégâts, elle avait plus l'habitude que le docteur et ils auraient besoin de lui pour soigner leurs blessures quand il se réveillerait. Elle ferait tout pour le protéger à présent.

"Inutile de mettre en place cette clôture pour nous, on a pas l'intention de s'enfuir." Zoro dit en se levant

"Imbécile il ne s'agit pas d'une cage comme les autres. Tu ne vois donc pas que ce grillage est fait d'épines de ronces blanches ?" un garde demanda

"Et alors ?" Zoro demanda "Ça me fait une belle jambe." il ajouta ensuite

"Et alors, ça veut dire que si on touche ces épines on peut se blesser gravement." Wiper intervint en faisant une démonstration avec un garde

"Une arme de lâche de plus en gros." Kate dit en regardant le prélat "Je veux dire l'épée qui permet de garder ses ennemis à distance ne suffisait pas, non il fallait aussi le chien pour agir comme défenseur et enfin ça. Des armes de lâches."

Cela entraîna un coup du prélat qu'elle évita avec aise.

"Kate, c'est mon adversaire. Réfléchis plutôt à comment sortir Nami et les autres du serpent et à comment on pourra se tirer de là ensuite quand on les aura tous éclaté." Zoro demanda en se plaçant devant elle

"Désormais il reste neuf hommes et trois animaux." le prélat dit ensuite

"On doit aussi sauver le vieux, il t'a donné un coup de main contre le prélat hier." Zoro ajouta

"Oui, il m'a libéré des fils, de toute façon on va sortir les humains du python, pas la peine de faire plus compliqué. Je vais pas laisser une enfant dedans juste parce qu'elle n'est pas une des nôtres." Kate avertit

"D'accord." Zoro acquiesça, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée, et il pouvait comprendre.

Ils furent interrompus par un cri de femme, une femme courrait vers eux criant le nom de Wiper.

"Wiper je t'en prie, écoute moi." Laki, c'était le nom qu'avait utilisé Wiper en la voyant

"Tu es folle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Wiper répondit d'un ton bourru, mais Kate et Zoro détectèrent aisément l'inquiétude dans sa voix, il se souciait de cette femme et c'était réciproque

Laki commença à lui dire qu'elle avait un message d'un ami à eux et qu'Ener, celui que Wiper voulait tuer, n'était pas au sanctuaire divin mais dans la forêt.

"Ener est la foudre en personne, celle que les gens craignent comme un dieu depuis la nuit des temps." Laki continuait à avancer

Wiper semblait pourtant paniqué à sa proximité, il laissa tomber son bazooka pour s'accrocher à la cage, ignorant totalement les ronces blanches qui lui rentraient dans les mains.

"Ni toi ni personne ne peut le vaincre." Laki persista

C'est à ce moment-là que les pirates comprirent le problème, Ener était là, il venait d'arriver se déplaçant grâce à son pouvoir de foudre juste derrière Laki. Il était grand, dépassant de deux têtes la jeune femme qui n'était pas petite. Il avait un instrument étrange dans le dos et des lobes d'oreilles qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la poitrine. Il portait un bandana blanc sur la tête et un sarouel en pantalon, sinon il était torse nu.

Il était vraiment pas comme Kate avait imaginé un pseudo dieu, quoiqu'il semblait avoir le bon niveau d'arrogance.

"Tu m'as appelé n'est-ce pas ?" Ener demanda à Laki qui s'était retournée

"Ne fais pas ça Ener, ne la touche pas." Wiper hurla "Laisse là, elle a renoncé à se battre." Laki sembla ensuite agir de manière automatique, vu que déniant les mots de Wiper elle leva son pistolet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau de la poitrine d'Ener avant de tirer.

Les deux balles n'eurent aucun effet, se contentant de traverser le logia de foudre sans dommage.

Un garde décida ensuite de profiter de l'opportunité qu'offrait la distraction de Wiper pour l'attaquer dans le dos, mais Balto s'en chargea rapidement, il n'aimait pas les attaques en traîtres comme ça.

"Enfuis-toi Wiper." Laki dit en se tournant vers lui avant de succomber à l'attaque électrique d'Ener, elle tomba ensuite au sol inanimée.

Kate ne put retenir un mouvement de recul à la vue de l'électricité, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait faire avec, l'ayant subi à de multiples reprises par le passé. Plus avec son second 'maître' qu'avec le dragon céleste, mais même lui avait aimé jouer avec le courant. Elle se reconcentra sur les événements lorsque Ener prit la parole.

"Finalement tu es un grand sentimental, n'est-ce pas Wiper, le grand guerrier Shandia. Pourquoi l'aurais-je épargné ? Parce que c'est une femme ? Lorsqu'un mouton sort du troupeau pour me défier je le punis sans distinction. Te voilà prévenu désormais." Ener dit avec un air suffisant avant de partir

"Kate ça va ?" Zoro demanda inquiet en voyant sa coéquipière serrer ses saïs jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent

"Oui, j'ai juste horreur des gens suffisant dans son genre." Kate dit en se reprenant

"On sait à quoi ressemble ce 'Dieu' maintenant." Zoro nota avec un air de dégoût

"Regardez ça, faut-il qu'elle soit folle ? Comment cette fille a pu oser s'attaquer à Dieu tout puissant ? Elle a reçu le châtiment qu'elle méritait." le prélat commenta ensuite

"Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais avant de partir on a une affaire à régler." Zoro rappela ensuite

"Oui, tu as raison. Balto, garde Chopper et mon sac." Kate demanda en enlevant son sac à dos de son épaule, elle allait devoir se battre et elle ne voulait pas devoir se stopper pour ne pas que le renne subisse de nouvelles blessures.

Une fois fait, elle et Zoro, rejoints rapidement par Wiper, se mirent à courir dans la direction du serpent.

"Hey sale bestiole, dans ton estomac il y a quelque chose qui m'intéresse." Zoro annonça en courant

"Hey vous deux, dégagez de là." Wiper cria en leur tirant dessus, Zoro bloqua l'attaque mais Kate en avait assez

"Non mais ça suffit, Wiper réfléchis deux secondes, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment qu'on s'affronte tous les trois ? Alors qu'on a encore un prélat et son chien sur le dos avec des gardes chèvres, sans compter le serpent. Tu as essayé de tuer le serpent seul et tu as échoué, même chose pour nous. Si on faisait une trêve." Kate intervint

Wiper n'eut pas l'occasion de protester vu que le prélat et le chien passèrent à l'attaque, prouvant ainsi son point. Kate para l'attaque du chien pendant que Zoro tentait de se charger de celle de Ohm, le prélat, mais cette dernière était trop puissante, il ne réussit qu'à la décaler un peu. Wiper de son côté envoya au sol un garde.

"D'accord pour l'alliance." Wiper accepta

"On se charge de ces deux gus et tu essayes de trouver un point faible au python ?" Zoro proposa

"Ça marche." Wiper acquiesça

"Ça me va, je me charge du chien." Kate dit ensuite

"Fais gaffe, il est plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air, même sans Ohm sur sa tête pour le guider." Wiper avertit

"Merci, mais ne t'en fais pas c'est réciproque." Kate dit avec un sourire

"Il reste sept hommes et trois animaux." Ohm commenta, faisant référence une fois de plus à la prédiction d'Ener

Les trois alliés furent vite séparés, Wiper s'attaquant au serpent, pendant que Zoro se battait contre Ohm et Kate se chargeait du chien, qui était bien plus habile que ne laissait supposer sa taille. Un guerrier shandia s'attaqua à lui mais fut battu en un seul mouvement. Il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, le prélat l'avait bien entraîné.

Kate passa à l'attaque, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, pas si ils voulaient sauver Nami et les autres. Elle se propulsa en l'air et d'un coup de saï réussit à briser une des pattes du chien, elle ne put pas éviter par contre ses dents, pas complètement en tout cas. Elle retomba au sol en se tenant l'avant-bras, le chien ne l'avait pas loupé.

"Tu viens d'anéantir toute compassion que j'aurai pu avoir pour toi." Kate dit avec colère, elle s'était senti coupable en attaquant ce chien, il était innocent à la base, il obéissait juste à son maître mais là elle ne retiendra plus ses coups.

Elle se propulsa en l'air et commença à lancer une vague d'attaques. A la fin le chien était au sol avec des traces de coupures dues à sa technique volante mais elle avait réussi à l'assommer.

Kate voyant que la blessure sur son avant-bras saignait abondamment elle déchira un bout de sa chemise, la faisant arriver juste en dessous de sa poitrine plutôt qu'au milieu du ventre, avec le tissu elle fit rapidement un bandage pour calmer le saignement. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se vider de son sang.

"Wiper tu as trouvé un point faible ?" Kate demanda en se dirigeant vers le guerrier

"Non, il est invulnérable à mes coups." Wiper nia de suite

Les deux commencèrent donc à attaquer ensemble mais en vain, rien ne fonctionnait. Même chose pour Zoro lorsqu'il les rejoint.

"Bon sang cette maudite bestiole à la peau dure." Zoro jura "Kate t'a pas une idée ?"

"La seule qui me vienne est pas réalisable, il faudrait tirer dans la bouche du serpent, mais ce serait trop dangereux pour nos amis." Kate expliqua

Avant qu'ils ne puissent en parler d'avantage, le sol s'effondra sous leur pied et une lueur bleue le traversa. Ils tombaient.


	38. Chapter 38

Le sol avait complètement était détruit en un seul coup, les ruines et eux avec descendaient brusquement.

"Le sol est en train de s'effondrer." Zoro s'exclama

"Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué." Kate ne put s'empêcher de répondre

"Ener, c'est le seul qui soit capable de faire ça." Wiper expliqua

Cela compliquait vraiment les choses, Ener avait mangé un fruit du démon de type logia, mais pas n'importe lequel, si Kate devait deviner elle dirait qu'il était un logia électrique. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas rassurant, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé un moyen de s'occuper des logias premièrement, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas de protection contre l'électricité. En tout cas pas une qui lui venait à l'esprit présentement.

Elle se reconcentra sur la situation, c'est à dire la chute libre qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et se trouva juste à côté de Zoro et de Wiper, elle chercha ensuite Balto qui était avec Choppe, elle vit d'ailleus Zoro faire de même, ils les trouvèrent facilement. Balto, toujours sa casquette sur la tête, avait le sac de Kate entre ses crocs, et Chopper était entre ses pattes. Le chien s'était retrouvé sur le ventre afin de protéger le docteur. Pour l'aider au mieux possible, Zoro et Kate se chargèrent des blocs de ruines qui manquaient de tomber sur eux. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Finalement la chute était finie, Kate se releva avec quelques difficultés, repoussant au passage les blocs de pierre qui lui étaient tombés dessus, elle vit Zoro faire de même, cela dit son bloc de pierre avait été beaucoup plus gros que le sien ce pourquoi elle était plutôt reconnaissante, tandis que Balto et Chopper, grâce à leur intervention n'avaient pas été enseveli.

"Mais c'est notre fine lame, et notre masseuse. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez dégringolé de tout là-haut de ces ruines." la voix de Robin se fit entendre

Kate l'examina mais elle semblait aller bien, elle n'était pas blessée en tout cas ce qui était plutôt un soulagement.

"Salut Robin, tout va bien ?" Kate demanda en allant aider Balto à poser Chopper à l'abri pour permettre au chien de se remettre sur ses pattes, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

"Tiens c'est toi. Tu peux me dire où on est au juste ?" Zoro demanda ensuite

"On est dans la cité d'or que nous recherchions." Robin expliqua

"Ah ouais c'est donc ça la cité d'or, ce n'est pas très différent de ce qu'il y avait là-haut." Zoro commenta simplement "Dis-moi tu as découvert des trésors ?"

"Non, hélas, il n'y a pas d'or ici, pas la moindre trace." Robin répondit simplement

"C'est pas moi qui l'expliqua à Nami quand on la sort du serpent." Kate dit de suite, elle n'avait aucune envie de subir la colère de leur navigatrice par rapport au manque d'un trésor, ce qui avait été sa motivation pour aller sur l'île céleste à la base, avant que Zoro ne puisse protester l'idée, Kate remarqua quelque chose d'étrange "Zoro regarde le serpent. Il se comporte de manière bizarre."

Les trois pirates et le chien regardèrent le serpent et en effet c'était comme si il cherchait quelque chose avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent chercher une explication à ce comportement particulier, Ener décida d'intervenir, se servant de ses pouvoirs pour envoyer une décharge électrique au serpent géant.

"Aisa !" Wiper hurla inquiet

"Oh non Nami !" Zoro protesta "C'est impossible qu'elle ait survécu à cette attaque."

"Merde." Kate se contenta de dire, inquiète non seulement pour Nami et l'enfant avec elle mais aussi pour Gan Fall et son oiseau, mais en plus le pouvoir d'Ener la terrifiait, il était bien trop puissant et même si elle savait qu'ils allaient probablement devoir se battre, elle ne voyait pas de moyen de le vaincre.

"Zoro, Kate et Robin. Oh je ne rêve pas c'est vous." la voix de Nami se fit soudain entendre, elle était juste derrière eux, se cachant derrière un mur.

"Quoi ?! Tu étais là ! Depuis quand tu es sorti du ventre de cette créature ?" Zoro demanda en s'énervant un peu

"Où est l'enfant qui était avec toi ? Aisa ?" Kate demanda ensuite "Et Gan Fall et Pierre ? Ils vont tous bien ?"

"Moi ça va, j'ai pu m'en sortir indemne, mais pour Luffy et Aisa c'est une autre histoire." Nami répondit en observant le serpent qui semblait avoir été grillé "Ils sont restés coincés à l'intérieur." elle dit ensuite en se frappant le front contre sa main en désespoir.

"Luffy est avec Aisa à l'intérieur du serpent ?" Kate demanda soudainement fatiguée

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-dedans ?" Zoro questionna ensuite sur le même ton

"Comment je le saurais, il était là avant moi." Nami répondit de suite

"Comme si on avait pas suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, pourquoi il faut qu'il donne sans arrêt du fil à retordre ?" Zoro demanda énervé

"Zoro, elle y est pour rien."Kate s'interposa en le voyant s'énerver, la journée avait été longue et elle était encore loin d'être fini, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre du temps et de l'énergie sur des stupides disputes entre eux, surtout que lorsque Nami et Zoro commençaient ils étaient partis pour un moment, bien plus longtemps que les disputes entre Sanji et Zoro vu qu'en général les deux hommes en venaient au coup rapidement.

Un tir de bazooka interrompit toute autre conversation, Kate et Zoro se mettant automatiquement devant Nami et Robin, et Balto faisant de même une fois qu'il eut donné Chopper, qui jusque-là avait été sur son dos pendant qu'ils cherchaient un abri, à Nami. Wiper avait tiré contre Ener qui fit preuve d'une remarquable agilité en évitant le coup.

Ener lança ensuite ce qui semblait être un dial, faisant apparaître un ballon de nuage sur lequel il s'installa tranquillement en tailleur.

"Ener." grogna Wiper

"Et alors tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ? Tu tires n'importe où et n'importe comment, Wiper toi le vaillant guerrier. Quelle honte d'agir ainsi alors que je me suis donné la peine de te conduire sur la terre de tes ancêtres." Ener dit en riant "Essaie de garder ton sang-froid, et soit un peu patient parce que ce n'est pas fini. Il se trouve que le jeu n'est pas encore terminé."

"Tu as bien dit un jeu ?" Wiper demanda avec colère

"Oui, il s'agit simplement d'un petit jeu anodin et tu as l'honneur d'y participer. De même que les personnes qui se trouvent derrière toi." Ener expliqua

En effet afin d'en savoir plus sur la situation, et aussi pour se débarrasser d'Ener, les trois pirates ainsi que le chien pirate, plus Gan Fall s'avançaient plus près vers le Shandias et Ener.

Wiper les regarda avancer sans trop savoir quoi faire, il détestait Gan Fall, ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais c'était les gens de la mer bleue qui le rendait confus, ils étaient forts de cela il n'y avait pas de doute. Rien que le fait que l'homme aux cheveux verts ait battu Ohm le prouvait, mais c'était leur comportement, même envers lui qui le faisait hésiter à vraiment les cataloguer comme ennemi. Et aussi la manière dont la femme aux cheveux bicolores le traitait et se battait, c'était comme Laki mais plus en même temps. Laki cherchait toujours à prouver sa valeur guerrière en tant que femme, mais elle, elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et ses compagnons ne doutaient pas d'elle non plus. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec ce groupe de navigateur, mais il s'en soucierait plus tard, la priorité c'était Ener, avec Gan Fall ensuite.

"Bienvenu, je vous félicite honorables et courageux survivants, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'arriver jusqu'ici, alors vous méritez bien quelques éloges." Ener dit avant de rire, il s'arrêta en voyant les mines sérieuses et déterminées devant lui "Quoi je n'ai pas le droit de plaisanter un peu ? Oh il s'est écoulé presque trois heures depuis votre arrivée sur cette île. Le but de ce petit jeu de survie était de déterminer combien d'entre vous parmi les 82 combattants parviendraient à rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Bien entendu je m'inclus aussi dans le nombre. Certains d'entre vous nous ont rejoints en cours de partie mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Personnellement j'avais prédit qu'il resterait en tout six survivants. Dans trois minutes, trois heures exactement se seront écoulées depuis votre arrivée et si comme maintenant il reste en tout sept personnes présentes ici, ça risque de me poser problème. La prophétie de Dieu doit s'accomplir, il n'y aura que six survivants car voyez-vous Dieu ne peut pas se tromper. Alors lequel d'entre vous va se sacrifier pour disparaître ? Vous pouvez aussi vous entre tuer, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que j'intervienne

"Kate ?" Zoro demanda sur le ton de la conversation

"Non, je suis pas intéressée." Kate répondit sur le même ton, tout en conservant ses saïs dans les mains

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?" Zoro demanda ensuite de la même manière à Robin

"Non, je ne veux pas disparaître." Robin répondit tranquillement

"Non moi non plus." Zoro dit ensuite

"Moi de même, ne comptez pas sur moi." Wiper ajouta

"Moi non plus, il est hors de question que je disparaisse." Gan Fall dit sérieusement après

Ils se retournèrent ensuite à l'unisson vers Nami qui était toujours cachée derrière son bout de mur.

"Hey attendez pourquoi ce serait moi ?" Nami protesta immédiatement

A sa réponse ils se retournèrent vers Ener et levèrent leurs armes, prêts à se battre contre le supposé Dieu.

"C'est toi qui va disparaître." ils dirent à l'unisson

"Quelle arrogance." Ener dit en riant, mais son visage était plus fermé qu'auparavant, il se mit à rire pourtant quelques minutes après "Vous voulez donc me faire disparaître ? Entendez-vous ça ?" il se mit de nouveau à rire "Je n'en attendais pas moins des survivants de mon petit jeu. Le seul bémol c'est que vous ne paraissez pas réaliser à qui vous avez à faire. A en juger par vos paroles, vous n'avez toujours pas compris ce que l'existence de Dieu représente." Ener dit en leur tournant le dos, toujours assis sur son nuage ballon, il se mit ensuite à dégager de l'électricité. "Un vieillard sénile qui aspire à la prospérité de Skypiea, un guerrier hanté par le désir de regagner sa terre et une bande de pirate de la mer bleue assoiffée d'or. Vous savez, le monde regorge de tourment, je n'ai que faire des aspirations de quelques brebis égarées. Le problème c'est que ce pays est une erreur depuis sa création."

"Assez, arrête de débiter un flot d'absurdités dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait de la garde sacrée. Pourquoi toutes ces aberrations, que veux-tu à la fin ?" Gan Fall l'interrompit

"Je désire rentrer chez moi, tout simplement mon cher." Ener dit en regardant Gan Fall du coin de l'oeil

"Comment ça ?" Gan Fall demanda surpris par la réponse

"Quoi de plus naturel pour Dieu, après une visite dans ce bas monde que de retourner chez lui, sur la terre qui lui est légitime ?" Ener dit en se mettant debout

"Quoi ?" Gan Fall demanda ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir "Dois-je comprendre que tu comptes quitter Skypea ?"

"Eh oui, j'ai un endroit qui m'attends." Ener acquiesça "On prétend que les Dieux vivent dans un lieu précis sur l'île céleste où je suis né, on a donné à ce lieu le nom de Fairy Vearth. Dans cette contrée la terre est sans faille s'étend à l'horizon jusqu'à perte de vue. Comprenez-vous, voilà le monde idyllique auquel j'aspire. Fairy Vearth est la seule terre digne de moi. A côté, votre combat pour Upper Yard ce vulgaire morceau de vearth parait tellement dérisoire. Il ne mérite pas que je m'attarde ici." il se retourna ensuite vers eux, baissant son bô en or vers eux "Ecoutez tous, les raisons de votre combat sont bien plus profondes que vous ne le pensez. Réfléchissez un peu, vous êtes nés dans le ciel et pourtant vous n'êtes pas des nuages, vous vivez dans les airs mais vous n'êtes pas des oiseaux. Un pays dans le ciel, il est évident que cela va à l'encontre de la nature. La terre, les hommes, chacun a des racines, un endroit auquel se rattachait, et bien sûr il en va de même pour Dieu."

"Non, non ne me dis pas que tu vas.." Gan Fall commença avant de s'interrompre, Ener était à présent au sol, plus aucune trace de son ballon

"Il n'y a rien de bien étonnant là-dedans, je suis Dieu et en tant que tel, c'est à moi que revient la tâche de faire respecter les lois de la nature. En conséquence vous l'aurez deviné, je vais débarrasser le ciel de toute présence humaine." Ener dit ensuite avec un énorme sourire

"Tu as l'intention de détruire notre pays ?" Gan Fall demanda avec une fureur mal contenue, il tremblait presque de rage

"C'est la nature qui l'exige." Ener dit simplement

"Ne te surestime pas Ener, le nom de Dieu n'est qu'un titre que l'on donne à celui qui gouverne ce pays." Gan Fall protesta

"Avant oui, mais plus maintenant." Ener rétorqua en se curant l'oreille

"Scélérat, tu ne peux pas faire ça, un vrai dieu ne vit pas dans le monde des hommes." Gan Fall hurla ensuite

"Gan Fall, mon cher prédécesseur, tout à l'heure il m'a semblé que tu t'inquiétais pour la garde sacrée." Ener remarqua avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol "Il y a six ans après t'avoir vaincu à plate couture j'ai hérité 650 subordonnés qui composaient la garde sacrée, ce matin ils ont brillamment achevé le travail que je leur avais confié. Ici même, sur cette île et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure il ne reste plus que sept personnes encore en vie sur l'île. Autrement dit nous sept, cela n'a pas été agréable crois moi." il dit cela tout en détruisant en poussière de la terre qu'il avait au préalable ramassé

"Tu es un monstre...» Gan Fall s'exclama en reculant

"Je ne les ai pas éliminé par plaisir. Simplement lorsque je leur ai fait part de mes intentions, ils sont devenus fous de rage et ils ont voulu m'attaquer." Ener dit en riant à gorge déployée

Kate était horrifiée, cet homme était exactement comme les dragons célestes, voire peut être pire parce qu'il était dangereux pour plus que sa réputation et son pouvoir politique. Il était aussi totalement fou, il se prenait vraiment pour un dieu.

"Ils avaient tous des familles sur Angel Island." Gan Fall dit faiblement

"C'est exact, j'ai d'ailleurs prévu de les éliminer aussi pour que tous se retrouvent dans un monde meilleur." Ener dit simplement

"Tu es pire que tout." Gan Fall grogna avant de se mettre à courir pour passer à l'attaque "Tu vas payer pour tes crimes démon."

Gan Fall chargea alors, sa lance pointée droit devant lui, vers Ener qui se leva pour attendre l'attaque. Il se laissa transporter, son corps devenant intangible comme il était un logia, il se décala ensuite sur le côté et il envoya une décharge à Gan Fall. Simplement avec ses deux doigts...

"Maintenant tu sais que Dieu existe." Ener dit ensuite au corps inanimé de Gan Fall, il était brûlé à cause de l'électricité "Et c'est moi, moi et personne d'autre."

"Le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon." Zoro dit ensuite

"Un logia." Kate ajouta

"Il doit s'agir du fulguro fruit." Wiper suggéra

"Si on parle bien du même alors je peux vous dire que ce pouvoir à la réputation d'être invincible." Robin les informa "C'est le pouvoir de la foudre."

"Bien, tout se déroule exactement comme dans mes prédictions. Regardez, nous ne sommes plus que six êtres humains, je vous félicite d'avoir survécu jusque-là." Ener dit avant de rire "Et maintenant il est temps que je vous emmène avec moi, pour un voyage jusqu'au monde des rêves. En route pour Fairy Vearth, vous allez m'accompagner au pays de la terre sans fin."

"C'est quoi cette histoire ?" Zoro demanda

"Là-bas je bâtirai un domaine divin que personne ne contestera. Seuls les élus ici présents qui ont réussi à survivre mériteront de vivre sur cette terre promise. Mes subordonnés n'ont même pas été capables de surmonter les obstacles de ce petit jeu de survie. Les emmener avec moi aurait porté gravement atteinte au prestige de mon domaine." Ener dit fièrement

"Je vois. Et si jamais on refuse qu'est ce qui se passera ?" Robin demanda avant que Kate ne puisse

"Refuser ? Pourquoi puisque j'ai décidé que vous veniez, si vous restez ici vous tomberez au fin fond des abysses avec le reste de ce pays." Ener dit avec un air perplexe

"Effectivement tes pouvoirs surpuissants te permettent de détruire cette île sans problème, mais il me semble que tu vas un peu vite en besogne." Robin remarqua en baissant la tête de manière que son visage soit caché par son chapeau "Tu oublies que si tu la fais disparaître tu risques de perdre quelque chose que tu cherches."

"Tu veux parler de la cloche d'or ?" Ener demanda avec un air d'avarice totale déformant son visage

"Oui." Robin confirma "La cloche d'or."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet. Si je tiens compte de la façon dont tu as agi, j'en viens à la conclusion qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle peut être, je suis presque sûr que je pense au même endroit que toi. Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air surprise. Et bien ? Tu ne dis rien ? Si tu croyais pouvoir me doubler avec ce baratin, je suis au regret de te dire que tu as échoué. Tu as commis une grave erreur. J'ai horreur des femmes manipulatrices et plus encore lorsqu'elle me sous-estime." Ener dit en levant le doigt qu'il commença à charger d'électricité

Balto tenta de protéger Robin, d'intercepter le coup à sa place, mais malheureusement la décharge était trop puissante et elle terrassa aussi bien l'archéologue que le labrador pirate. Zoro rattrapa Balto avant qu'il n'écrase Robin tandis que Kate se chargeait de la jeune femme, ils les rattrapèrent avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol mais malheureusement ils étaient tous les deux inconscients.

"Ce n'est qu'une femme et un chien." Zoro dit en lançant un regard noir à Ener, il savait que Kate était une combattante, mais pour Robin tout comme Nami, elles ne l'étaient pas, leur force était plus intellectuelle que physique. Pour Zoro qui portait une grande importance vers l'honneur, le fait qu'Ener ait attaqué en premier Robin ne faisait que prouver qu'il n'était qu'un lâche.

"J'avais remarqué." Ener dit nonchalamment

"Elle n'était pas une combattante, à quel point es-tu un lâche pour t'en prendre à ceux qui n'aiment pas se battre ?" Kate intervint, elle était furieuse

Elle suivit donc sans problème Zoro quand il passa à l'attaque, Ener bloqua les lames de Zoro avec son bô en or, mais son flanc était exposé. Kate tenta d'en prendre avantage mais il perçut son mouvement et envoya une décharge vers elle, l'envoyant au sol momentanément.

"Espèce de fumier, je vais te faire la peau." Zoro hurla en voyant celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, tombée à terre, victime de l'électricité quelque chose qu'il savait, l'effrayait.

Wiper suivit le mouvement se servant de son bazooka et de tous ses dials pour envoyer une décharge enflammée à Ener qui était alors juste au-dessus de Zoro, cependant l'attaque fut absolument inefficace. Éteignant les flammes du bazooka avec sa foudre.

"C'est impossible, il a réussi à éteindre le jet de flamme du bazooka." Wiper dit ébahi

"Vous n'avez donc toujours pas compris, vous pouvez déployer toutes les forces que vous voulez, face à moi elles seront impuissantes. Allons chers élus, il est temps de se calmer, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sur le point de partir avec moi pour Fairy Vearth. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être aussi agressif." Ener dit tranquillement en leur tournant le dos

"D'abord qui t'as dit qu'on allait venir avec toi là bas ?" Zoro demanda

"Ouais, je ne suivrai qu'un seul capitaine, il est totalement taré ça c'est clair. Mais au moins il n'est pas aussi con que toi, tu te prends pour un Dieu alors que tu as juste mangé un fruit du démon de type logia. Réveille toi mon grand, des gars comme ça il y en a plein sur la mer bleue, et ils ne sont pas plus Dieu que toi." Kate cracha en se relevant, ses membres tremblaient un peu mais elle avait l'habitude, ou elle l'avait eu.

Si les mots de Zoro l'avaient intrigué, ceux de Kate le rendirent furieux, se transportant près d'elle il l'envoya dans les ruines.

"Il semblerait que je doive t'enseigner un peu de respect." il commenta ensuite en la faisant lever la tête en lui tirant les cheveux "Je suis Dieu et tu vas apprendre ta place."

"Je suis une pirate, je ne dois respecter que mon capitaine et mes nakamas. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une pathétique excuse d'être humain avec des désillusions de grandeur." Kate dit et elle lui cracha au visage

Son attitude était idiote, elle le savait, mais jamais plus elle ne retiendrait ses paroles devant un homme qui se prenait pour dieu. Elle avait été une esclave et elle ne l'oublierait jamais, mais maintenant elle était libre et elle était une pirate au Chapeau de Paille, personne d'autre que Luffy ne pouvait la contrôler.

Cela lui valut une nouvelle gifle ainsi qu'une décharge, c'était pourtant évident qu'il la voulait consciente, les décharges étaient fortes oui, mais pas suffisamment pour assommer quelqu'un, juste pour faire mal.

"Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter." Ener lui dit avec colère avant de s'occuper de Zoro qui le chargeait "Je vais vous apprendre la signification du mot Dieu, et du désespoir. Voire tous ses espoirs voler en éclat c'est mourir un peu, ne crois-tu pas ?" il questionna Zoro tout en tenant ses deux sabres, Zoro ne répondit pas et Ener se servit des deux lames pour envoyer sa décharge dans le corps du sabreur "Les êtres humains craignent la mort plus que tout, tu es bien placé pour le savoir." Ener commenta ensuite en posant son pied sur le visage de Zoro qui avait été envoyé au sol suite à la décharge. Voilà pourquoi les hommes se mettent à terre en implorant Dieu et sa miséricorde, ce sont des êtres faibles. Des êtres serviles qui par nature s'inclinent devant ce qui leur inspire une crainte profonde. C'est pitoyable, cela s'appelle l'instinct de survie."

"Zoro ne s'incline pas devant toi espèce d'abruti son corps se remet juste de ta décharge. Mais bon je suppose que ton électricité à griller le peu de cerveau que tu avais." Kate dit en se relevant avec difficulté, elle se servait du mur pour y arriver

Mais avant qu'Ener ne puisse répondre, chose qu'il avait visiblement envie de faire si son expression de colère devait être quelque indication Wiper attaqua. Jetant son bazooka au sol il s'approcha avec des figures acrobatiques d'Ener qu'il envoya au tapis en s'asseyant sur lui.

"Oh à quoi joues-tu ?" Ener demanda un peu agacé par l'interruption, il voulait punir la jeune femme aux cheveux violets et blancs "Tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?"

Ener jusque-là avait tenu sur ses jambes sans difficulté même avec le poids supplémentaires du guerrier assis sur lui, mais ensuite Wiper ferma ses jambes autour de lui et l'homme-foudre fut envahi d'une sensation de faiblesse.

"Ça te dit quelque chose le granit marin ? Hein Ener ?" Wiper demanda

"Je vois, je me sens tout faible." Ener dit à voix haute

"Le granit marin ? D'après ce qu'on dit c'est une pierre qui émet une énergie semblable à celle de l'océan. En fait c'est de l'eau de mer à l'état solide, c'est pour ça qu'elle a peut neutraliser les pouvoirs de ceux qui ont mangé des fruits du démon." Nami ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer, après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cage à Alabasta, elle avait fait des recherches sur le sujet, ayant même la chance de trouver un livre qui en parlait dans la bibliothèque royale.

"Tu vas mourir." Wiper dit sérieusement

"Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça, je sais que tu t'apprêtes à te servir du Reject, vu ton état tu risques de ne pas y survivre. Que désires-tu de plus ? Tu as récupéré cette Vearth, c'est bien ce que tu voulais." Ener tenta de raisonner

"Ferme là Ener, la mort ne me fait pas peur. Surtout si je dois t'entraîner avec moi." Wiper dit avec conviction, cela sembla inquiéter un peu Ener, même plus qu'un peu d'ailleurs.

"Non pas ça." Ener s'exclama

Mais Wiper était décidé et il activa le dial qui se trouvait sur la paume de sa main bandée.

"Va au diable Ener." Wiper cria tout en le déclenchant, la force du choc déclencha une explosion bruyante mais quand la poussière retomba, Wiper était debout tandis qu'Ener était au sol, sa poitrine ne bougeait pas et il avait du sang autour de la bouche.

"Ce n'est pas possible, il l'a vaincu." Nami souffla choquée

"Mais à quel prix ?" Kate murmura en voyant l'état de Wiper, du sang coulait de sa bouche et il respirait avec difficulté, nul doute que le contrecoup avait été violent pour son organisme.

Zoro vint lui donner un coup de main pour qu'elle puisse marcher vers leurs autres nakamas.

"Ça va ?" Zoro demanda inquiet en sentant les tremblements

"J'ai connu pire mais aussi mieux. Ça ira t'en fait pas et toi ?" Kate questionna en retour

"Même chose." Zoro dit avec un léger haussement d'épaule

Leur conversation fut par contre interrompue par une familière lueur bleue, une lueur électrique, ils retournèrent leur attention vers le corps d'Ener pour le voir émettant des décharges électriques pour faire repartir son corps. Ce n'était pas fini.

Ener commençait d'ailleurs à se relever tandis que Wiper tombait à genoux, s'écroulant sous le poids de la fatigue, de la douleur et aussi du choc.

"Ce n'est pas Dieu que les gens craignent, c'est la peur qu'il incarne, voilà la seule vérité." Ener dit en essuyant le sang qu'il avait au coin des lèvres "Guerrier Wiper, je pense te l'avoir déjà dit non ? Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, tu n'aurais dû faire ça." Wiper s'écroula totalement, devant s'appuyer sur ses mains pour ne pas s'écraser face contre terre "Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Franchement tu es pitoyable. Tu ne partages pas mon avis, Wiper ?"

"Ne me parles pas avec ce ton plein de suffisance. Il y a environ 800 ans de ça, les valeureux guerriers Shandias se sont battus pour changer le destin de leur cité, nous sommes les nobles descendants de ces courageux guerriers. Un jour on nous a volé notre mère patrie et durant ces 400 ans dernières années, nous avons tous portés l'immense regret du grand guerrier Calgara. Mes ancêtres, générations après générations n'ont eu qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver cet endroit. Et voilà que je l'ai fait." Wiper dit tout en se relevant, il n'était pas stable et vacillait sur ses jambes, pour autant il se tenait droit "Maintenant tu es sur mon chemin."

Ener agacé, se servit de son bô pour envoyer Wiper au tapis en lui donnant un coup dans les pieds, brisant au passage une de ces étranges chaussures avec un dial dessus.

"J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de ta dernière attaque. Tu as eu le culot d'utiliser un granit marin et comme si ça ne suffisait pas tu as enchaîné avec un reject. Utiliser cette attaque est déjà suicidaire pour un homme ordinaire, mais toi tu l'as utilisé à deux reprises. Et tu peux encore te relever, c'est impressionnant, vraiment. Malgré cela tu n'es pas un adversaire à ma hauteur." Ener dit avant de se servir des tambours qu'il avait attaché dans le dos pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, bien plus puissante que ces précédentes.

"Le tambour il se transforme en oiseau.." Nami s'exclama

Wiper se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, Kate et malheureusement Ener aussi, s'aperçut pourtant de Zoro qui après s'être assuré qu'elle était stable se précipita vers une des chaussures brisée de Wiper.

"C'est maintenant que je dois récupérer le granit marin qui est dedans." Zoro dit tout en courant vers Ener, il voulait vaincre cet ennemi. "J'ai le choix entre l'anéantir ou être anéanti."

Malheureusement Ener était trop rapide et il envoya une puissante décharge à Zoro, en forme de loup cette fois ci. Kate voyant son ami au sol, tenta de s'avancer pour continuer le combat mais Ener se matérialisa devant elle et la saisit par la gorge.

"Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié. Je vais t'apprendre le respect et tu vas payer pour avoir osé me cracher au visage et pour m'avoir parlé sur ce ton. Un dieu tel que moi a besoin de serviteur, je pense que tu feras une excellente servante après un peu d'entraînement." Ener dit tout appuyant sur sa gorge

"Je ne t'obéirais jamais." Kate cracha avec difficulté dû au manque d'air, mais elle avait toujours une lueur défiante dans ses yeux bleus

"Tu apprendras à m'obéir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu apprendras ta leçon ne t'en fais pas servante." Ener dit avec un sourire mauvais

Il lui donna ensuite une nouvelle gifle en relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur sa gorge, l'envoyant ainsi au sol où elle percuta un mur, elle réprima un cri de douleur avec difficulté. Elle tenta de se relever mais il l'attrapa par les bras, la forçant à lâcher ses saïs avant de la traîner à côté de lui, la forçant avec sa prise à rester sur ses genoux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Nami, qui était horrifiée par non seulement l'état de Zoro mais aussi le sort de Kate.

Cependant avant qu'Ener ne puisse parler à Nami, il sentit quelque chose derrière lui, Kate réussit à regarder avec quelques difficultés, cette position ne permettait pas une grande possibilité de mouvement. Elle vit alors Wiper qui était debout, à peine conscient certes mais debout.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu relevé ?" Ener demanda en se tournant pour qu'il puisse observer Wiper de profil, il tenait d'une main son bô et de l'autre les poignets de Kate, avec sa taille elle avait les bras tendus en arrière, de fait que le moindre mouvement risquait de lui déboîter l'épaule. "Ta dernière heure a sonné, pourquoi tu ne quittes pas la scène bien gentiment ? Tout à l'heure tu parlais de 400 ans, c'est depuis tout ce temps que vous les Shandias vous essayez de récupérer votre terre natale ? Tu vois tu es le seul et unique guerrier qui a réussi à mettre les pieds ici et dans très peu de temps ce pays retournera dans la mer bleue. A ce stade en continuant la lutte tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses."

"Tu ne comprends rien en loyauté et détermination. Tu es pathétique Ener." Kate cracha avant de réprimer un hurlement de douleur sous la décharge qu'il venait de lui envoyer

"Silence servante. Parles que quand je te le demande." Ener lui dit distraitement, avant de reparler à Wiper "Pourquoi t'es-tu remis debout ?"

"En mémoire de mes ancêtres." Wiper répondit simplement

"Je suis un peu déçu, je m'attendais à une meilleure réponse de ta part. Tu n'es certainement même plus conscient de toute façon." Ener dit avant d'envoyer une décharge à Wiper, une énorme décharge qui détruisit une partie du sol en le touchant et l'explosion provoqua un puissant souffle.

"A part ma servante, il ne reste que toi ici. La dernière survivante." Ener remarqua en observant Nami

En voyant l'expression sur le visage de son amie, Kate tenta de se débattre, tout pour donner une chance à la rouquine de fuir mais c'était inutile, Ener se contenta de lui envoyer des décharges les unes après les autres pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, jusqu'à ce que les seuls mouvements que son corps faisaient étaient dus à la foudre qui l'avait traversé.

"Emmenez-moi avec vous, je vous suivrai dans votre monde du rêve. Je suis prête à vous accompagner vous savez, sauf si vous ne voulez pas de moi." Nami dit en essayant de son mieux de paraître enthousiaste "Vous ne voulez pas de moi c'est ça ?" elle demanda ensuite en ne voyant pas de réaction sur le visage de l'homme devant elle

Finalement Ener lui dit de venir, Nami sauta dans le trou où se trouvait Wiper, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait récupérer quelque chose. Son waver.

"Que t'arrive t'il aurait tu changer d'avis par hasard ?" Ener demanda en l'attendant

"Oui j'ai.." Nami commença avant de se reprendre "Non non, j'arrive tout de suite. J'arrive." Nami dit en arrivant sur son waver

"Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? Tu as l'intention de venir avec cet engin ?" Ener demanda surpris et un peu agacé

"Oui, disons que oui, sauf si vous ne voulez pas." Nami demanda

"Là où nous allons je pense que cet engin ne te saura d'aucune utilité, mais bon fais comme tu veux." Ener dit simplement avant de reprendre sa marche, trainant avec lui Kate qui n'arrivait plus à bouger après tous ces chocs électriques, elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire en attendant d'avoir la force de s'enfuir avec Nami.

"Je vous remercie c'est gentil. Je suis assez attachée à mon waver alors... Peut-être que nous pourrions la mettre à l'intérieur pour que vos mains soient libres." Nami proposa en voyant les traînées de sang que Kate laissait, ses genoux qui avaient déjà était blessés après ses combats étaient ouverts à présent et ils saignaient.

"Non, je me débrouille très bien, et puis je ne voudrais pas que sa punition soit agréable." Ener refusa de suite "Tant qu'elle ne m'obéira pas elle n'aura absolument aucun confort."

Il recommença ensuite à marcher et à la traîner avec lui, Nami suivait en poussant son waver, regardant avec inquiétude Kate, comment pourrait-elle l'aider ? Elle savait que Kate ne se plierait jamais aux ordres d'Ener, pas pour elle-même en tout cas.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.


	39. Chapter 39

Kate n'avait que faiblement conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés, la douleur des décharges consécutives était atroce et avait comme conséquence qu'elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. Elle savait juste que Nami était là, parce qu'elle entendait sa voix, mais c'était lointain. Kate luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, elle ne pourrait pas battre Ener, pas sans en savoir d'avantage de ça elle en était sûre. Mais on ne savait jamais, une occasion se présenterait peut être, en plus elle n'allait pas abandonner, sa nakama était là et elle n'allait pas laisser Ener lui faire du mal. En plus elle ne laisserait personne lui prendre sa liberté, Zoro et Luffy l'avaient sauvé de l'esclavage et elle n'allait pas y retourner. Jamais.

Elle se força donc à ouvrir les yeux, observant ses alentours, ils étaient dans une sorte de grotte, mais le plus surprenant était l'énorme construction devant eux, non qu'elle puisse beaucoup en voir, de sa position à genoux, les bras retenus en arrière par Ener, il était suffisamment difficile de respirer, sans en plus lever la tête. Elle n'entendait pas tout ce qu'il disait, elle avait bien trop mal au crâne et elle entendait plus une sorte de bourdonnement, mais dans ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était un navire qui était fait pour Ener, le seul à pouvoir le contrôler grâce à sa foudre. Elle se força cependant à se concentrer, elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Cependant quand elle réussit à vraiment écouter les inepties qui sortaient de la bouche de ce supposé Dieu, son sang se glaça.

"Les gens qui habitent ici devraient être les plus heureux du monde. Je vais leur offrir un spectacle incroyable, grâce à moi ils auront la chance de voir un bateau volant avant de quitter cette terre." Ener dit avant d'exploser de rire, mais qu'est ce que ce fou allait faire enfin ?

Il parla encore un peu avant de se rappeler l'existence de Kate, qu'il avait jusque là ignoré si ce n'est pour ses décharges.

"Alors servante, que pense tu de mon Arche ?" Ener lui demanda en la serrant contre lui, maintenant la prise qu'il avait sur ses poignets, mais rajoutant une nouvelle en la prenant par la gorge.

"Je ... pense.. que.. tu.. es .. totalement taré." Kate dit avec difficulté, Ener ria avant de la gifler de nouveau, Kate réprima un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol, elle était recouverte de coup à présent, et elle avait mal au visage, mais elle s'en moquait. Jamais il ne l'entendrait crier de douleur.

"Tu vas être amusante à briser, je le sens servante. Cela va m'amuser je pense. En attendant je dois t'apprendre le respect, si tu avais été gentille, ça aurait été bien plus agréable pour toi, mais tu as choisi de ne pas être agréable, je dois te punir." Ener dit ensuite en lui caressant le visage avec fausse gentillesse, Kate lui aurait bien craché au visage, mais elle avait déjà trop à faire pour ne pas tressaillir sous son contact. Les gifles qu'il ne faisait que lui donner, laissaient sans aucun doute des traces, dans tout les cas c'était très douloureux. Et bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'écarter, ça lui était impossible parce que son autre main lui maintenait le visage. "Rappelle toi que c'est à cause de tes actions que je suis obligé de faire ça." Ener dit avant de la prendre et de la jeter sur l'arche.

Nami ne put retenir le nom de Kate qui lui échappa des lèvres, mais un regard d'Ener la stoppa net, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir au risque de rendre les choses pires, après tout après sa suggestion de mettre Kate dans le waver, il avait été plus brutal avec elle.

Kate atterrit brutalement sur le dos, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre ou même de tenter de se relever, que Ener était déjà au dessus d'elle, la tirant par les bras, elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire et ça la dégoûtait. Elle était totalement impuissante.

"Normalement en attendant que tu apprennes ta place je t'aurais attaché tout simplement, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas de chaînes à ma disposition, je me dois donc d'agir d'une autre manière." Ener dit tranquillement

D'un seul coup il la plaqua contre ce qu'elle croyait être un mur avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas du bois mais de l'or. Il la leva pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol avant d'envoyer des décharges, ne faisant en aucun cas attention à sa captive, il se moquait qu'elle souffre un peu, elle devait apprendre à le respecter, il faisait juste en sorte de ne pas la tuer. C'était tout ce qui comptait après tout.

Lorsque Nami fut transporté à bord, Ener était redescendu la chercher avant de la faire monter grâce à son électricité, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter vers Kate, la jeune femme avait les poignets coincés dans de l'or et elle était suspendu à quelque distance du plancher en bois de l'arche. Elle respirait avec difficulté en plus. Ener l'avait placé en bas de son trône, afin de pouvoir l'observer à tout moment. L'or auquel Kate était attaché, formait un visage, avec le trône d'Ener en son centre.

Kate revint à elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et elle commençait à craindre que ce ne soit pas la dernière malheureusement, en devant réprimer une crise de panique en sentant ses mains attachées. Elle arrivait à porter des bracelets certes, mais rien qui limitait ses mouvements ça la faisait paniquer. Et là elle devait vraiment lutter pour ne pas hurler, sentir ses poignets bloqués comme ça,...

Même la voix insupportable d'Ener, et celle plus rassurante de Nami, ne réussissait qu'en partie à la maintenir sur les lieux, son esprit ramenait en effet des souvenirs de ses débuts d'esclaves au main du Dragon Céleste.

La terreur qu'elle avait ressenti en étant sur l'estrade avec des gens faisant des enchères pour elle.

L'horreur quand on l'avait traîné jusqu'à son maître.

Le dégoût quand elle l'avait vu et avait vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Aujourd'hui encore elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été le pire, devenir son esclave sexuelle ou le marquage de l'emblème des Dragons Célestes auquel elle avait échappé. Son maître n'avait pas voulu que son buste soit couvert de bandage, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle saigne près de lui, pour autant il lui fallait quand même la marque des Dragons. Il avait fini par décider qu'elle la porterait dans un simple tatouage plutôt qu'en marque au fer rouge.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. L'aurait il laissé tranquille si il lui avait fait faire la marque traditionnelle ? Elle ne pensait pas vraiment, pour autant elle était heureuse au moins du fait qu'elle avait pu changer la marque assez facilement une fois qu'elle eut, ou plutôt que Nami eut, trouvé un tatoueur de confiance.

Elle devait vraiment se concentrer sur Ener, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ses doigts sur sa peau, de quoique ce soit en réalité. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa période en tant qu'esclave, mais là ses défenses étaient faible après ce qui était arrivé sur Jaya.

Elle était cependant déterminée, elle n'avait pas craqué durant son esclavage et elle ne craquerait pas non plus là. Même si elle devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler avec ses poignets attachés de la sorte et aucune idée de comment se sortir de là, et surtout elle n'avait plus aucune force, les décharges répétitives étaient trop, même pour elle qui en avait eu l'habitude. Ce n'était pas avec autant de force et encore moins de manière aussi rapprochée. Après tout même en la punissant, ses maîtres avaient voulu qu'elle puisse accomplir ses tâches envers eux.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, il en reste encore un, mais il ne fait pas partie des cinq avec qui je me suis amusé. Je me demande où il pouvait bien se cacher jusque ici. C'est franchement désagréable, alors comme ça ma prédiction ne s'est pas réalisée." Ener dit soudainement

Kate releva la tête avec difficulté, mais avec espoir, parce qu'il ne restait qu'une personne dont ce crétin pouvait parler, Luffy, le capitaine. Et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour les sauver, et elle croyait en lui, si il pouvait battre Crocodile, et tous les autres alors il pourrait sûrement battre Ener non ? Et puis Luffy ne les laisserait pas là, de ça Kate était sûre, en plus il était horriblement difficile à tuer, ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose vu les ennuis qu'il attirait en permanence.

"Eh dis donc, c'est toi le type qui se fait appeler Ener ?" une voix définitivement familière et rassurante hurla alors. Kate dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer de joie, Luffy ne la laisserait pas là.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à être heureuse de son arrivée, Nami et elle échangèrent un regard emplie de joie avant que Nami ne se précipite sur les bords de l'arche pour pouvoir voir Luffy. Kate se serait bien jointe à elle si elle avait pu, malheureusement elle était plus qu'un peu bloquée.

"Luffy." Nami hurla de soulagement

"Capitaine." Kate tenta de hurler, malheureusement elle ne le fit pas assez fort, elle ignorait si son capitaine l'avait ou non entendu, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler plus fort, ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas capable de monter le volume

"Mes amis semblent mal en point. Qu'est ce que tu leur a fait ?" Luffy demanda avec une fureur à peine maîtrisée dans sa voix, il avait définitivement vu les autres même si Kate ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour arriver jusque là. Elle avait été plus que KO durant le trajet mais ça n'avait pas été évident comme endroit à trouver, enfin elle supposait. Comment son capitaine avait il su où aller ? Comment allaient les autres ?

"Ces mauviettes ? Tes amis ?" Ener dit avec mépris

"Bouge pas longues oreilles, je vais te mettre la rouste de ta vie." Luffy répondit au tac au tac, Kate allait définitivement se rappeler du surnom en tout cas, il était trop bon.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis. On surveille son langage lorsqu'on est en présence de Dieu." Ener rétorqua avec suffisance

"Pouah... Dieu.. ouais c'est ça j'y crois." Luffy répondit sans hésitation

"Plutôt un crétin avec des désillusions de grandeur." Kate ne put s'empêcher de commenter, malheureusement même avec ses cordes vocales endommagées, Ener avait une bonne ouïe, du coup il envoya négligemment une nouvelle décharge à la jeune femme, d'autant plus douloureuse vu qu'elle était dans un matériau conducteur.

"Kate !" Nami ne put s'empêcher du hurler cette fois, les tressautements de son amie l'inquiétant beaucoup trop pour se soucier d'Ener

"Ne touche pas à mes amis." Luffy hurla en entendant le cri de sa navigatrice

"Luffy fais attention. Il est dangereux..." Nami commença à dire avant de voir le regard d'Ener sur elle, et de se taire brusquement pour le plus grand amusement du taré d'ailleurs

Kate rata quelques minutes après cela, ne reprenant vraiment conscience qu'en voyant Ener utiliser à nouveau ses pouvoirs, mais cette fois sur Luffy, le touchant forcément après une telle déflagration. Pour la plus grande horreur des deux femmes pirates, mais leur horreur fut de courte durée, en effet il allait parfaitement bien. Il avait du l'éviter alors, cependant la suivante il la prit vraiment de plein fouet mais à nouveau il s'en sortit sans dommage. De même que celle d'après.

"Caoutchouc." Kate dit péniblement, ses capacités à la parole encore plus réduites mais Nami l'entendit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la compréhension. Leur capitaine pouvait vraiment battre Ener à présent, son pouvoir de fruit du démon s'opposait à celui du blond. Kate ne pouvait pas voir son capitaine, se fiant surtout aux réactions de Nami pour savoir comment il allait, mais elle n'allait pas oublier de sitôt la tête d'Ener quand il comprit que Luffy ne craignait pas la foudre, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris ça en photo, mais à la première occasion elle allait la dessiner, et l'encadrer probablement. Parce qu'elle allait s'en sortir, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Ener fut ensuite frappé violemment au ventre par Luffy, qui entra finalement dans le champ de vision de sa dessinatrice/masseuse, et Kate ne retint pas les larmes qui lui vint aux yeux en voyant son capitaine. Elle était tellement soulagée et heureuse.

Luffy de son côté ne la vit pas, son attention était fixée sur Ener qui était d'ailleurs en train de se relever, ce qui était pour le mieux, il devait rester concentré, après tout Ener pouvait surement être très dangereux même sans sa foudre. Il maîtrisait bien son fruit après tout, réussissant même à faire repartir son cœur et tout ça quand il était inconscient.

"Tu ne crains pas mes décharges avorton ? Mais qui es tu donc ?" Ener demanda choqué

"Je m'appelle Luffy, je suis pirate et je suis en caoutchouc." Luffy déclara simplement, Kate avait envie de se frapper la tête, leur capitaine était trop honnête parfois, c'était pas mal de garder un atout dans sa manche parfois. Non qu'elle saurait comment expliquer ça à Luffy en revanche.

Luffy passa ensuite à l'attaque, encouragé par les résultats précédents, mais Ener était beaucoup de chose mais il n'était apparemment pas un idiot, ayant compris que Luffy avait la capacité de le toucher et était immunisé par rapport à la foudre, Ener ne resta pas planté là à prendre les coups, à la place il utilisa ce mantra pour les éviter de manière efficace. Soit en bougeant normalement, soit en se déplaçant grâce à sa foudre. Ener ne se contenta d'ailleurs pas d'éviter les coups non plus, non il commença à en donner.

"Capitaine." Kate appela inquiète en même temps que Nami

Luffy se tourna vers Kate, localisant enfin son autre nakama et ses yeux s'étrécirent de colère en voyant son état. Ener profita du moment de distraction du pirate pour utiliser son sceptre en or, plaçant une extrémité sur la gorge de Luffy en le plaquant contre le visage de l'arche.

"Ne te surestime pas, je ne compte pas que sur la foudre pour te réduire en miette. Maintenant que je connais ta résistance à l'électricité, il me suffit d'utiliser d'autre technique." Ener dit avec dédain

Luffy ne se laissa pour autant pas faire prenant le sceptre et tentant d'attaquer Ener, se libérant ainsi de la prise. Pour autant bien qu'il était concentré sur son combat contre Ener, se rendant compte que ça allait être difficile vu que le supposé Dieu avait la même capacité que le mantra qu'il avait rencontré avec Usopp et Sanji la veille, il n'avait pas oublié l'état de Kate.

Le capitaine était furieux de l'aperçu qu'il avait eu d'elle, il allait faire payer à Ener.

Les trois pirates regardèrent ensuite avec horreur, Ener transformer son sceptre d'or en trident, utilisant la foudre pour modifier la forme.

"J'ai découvert ton point faible, les armes tranchantes." Ener s'exclama en riant après avoir vu Luffy éviter son coup, ce que le capitaine pirate confirma à la plus grande fureur de sa navigatrice et exaspération de sa dessinatrice. Kate n'avait pas vraiment espéré qu'il nie, elle commençait malheureusement à avoir l'habitude.

Elle perdit ensuite un peu du combat ensuite, en effet Ener avait décidé de passer par l'or pour arriver au niveau de Luffy, électrifiant ainsi la structure et elle y compris. Lorsqu'elle réussit cependant à ouvrir les yeux et à se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se passait elle vit avec satisfaction que Ener avait percuté le pont de l'arche. La satisfaction fut tristement de courte durée vu que son capitaine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, Ener ayant attrapé ses poings pour l'envoyer au tapis, le faux Dieu commença ensuite à se vanter comme il le faisait avec régularité. Kate contrôla sa langue, elle commençait à en avoir marre de se faire électrocuter, en plus si elle avait une possibilité de fuite, mieux valait qu'elle puisse marcher sur ses jambes, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas être possible si elle se prenait encore beaucoup de décharge, elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible actuellement pour tout dire.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix apparemment, en effet Ener envoya une nouvelle décharge dans l'arche pour la faire décoller et commencer son plan pour faire disparaître tout le pays. La décharge était brève, heureusement, mais elle était extrêmement forte et Kate retint à grand peine un hurlement de douleur, se mordant la lèvre à la place.

Kate entendait vaguement Nami paniquée par rapport à la situation, mais elle était trop occupée à reprendre son souffle pour vraiment se concentrer sur ce que disait la rouquine, elle entendit par contre clairement les paroles de son capitaine.

"C'est pas la peine de faire tout ce foin." Luffy dit avec force, ignorant l'interruption de Nami qui avait commencé à protester "Tu es un des membres de l'équipage du futur roi des Pirates, alors fais pas cette tête là. C'est pas la peine de stresser."

"Le roi des Pirates." Ener commenta en se levant de son siège "Et quel territoire gouverne ce souverain ?"

"Le Roi des Pirates règne sur toutes les mers du monde." Luffy dit simplement, faisant sourire faiblement Kate, elle savait que c'était plus une question de liberté qu'autre chose pour leur capitaine, mais Ener n'était pas le genre d'homme à comprendre ce genre de chose.

"Vaste programme. Voyons si tes mers tiendront tête aux cieux que je gouverne." Ener dit simplement

Pendant qu'ils parlaient l'arche montait doucement, prenant son envol, l'arche fut rapidement sous la lumière du soleil. Ener commença ensuite à parler de l'ultime fonction de l'arche : Despair. La lumière s'assombrit, mais Kate n'arrivait pas à lever la tête suffisamment pour savoir ce qui se passait.

"On dirait.." Nami commença à dire, reconnaissant sans mal le phénomène

"Oui ce sont des nuages d'éclairs. En se nourrissant de mon énergie, le Despair est capable de donner naissance à des nuages d'éclair chargés d'une masse d'air d'une quantité toute à fait remarquable." Ener dit fièrement

"Des nuages d'éclair ?" Nami dit avec horreur

"Lorsque les nuages auront accumulé le maximum d'énergie, lorsqu'ils s'étendront tout au dessus de Skypea, plongeant l'île dans une complète obscurité. Alors à mon signal ils éclateront, libérant un déluge d'éclairs et ce pays tout entier disparaîtra à jamais. Démonstration." Ener dit fièrement avant d'envoyer une petite décharge dans le nuage au dessus d'eux, après avoir fait cela il explosa de rire

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" Nami demanda choquée, serrant le chapeau de paille de Luffy contre elle

"Eh bien disons que j'ai un peu taquiné les anges." Ener dit simplement

"C'est ça être Dieu ? Tu crois que ça te donne le droit de tout détruire ?" Luffy demanda en contrôlant à grand peine sa rage, s'en prendre à ses nakamas n'était pas suffisant apparemment, il voulait détruire Skypea. Ener allait payer pour tout, mais surtout pour la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus de Kate, peur qu'elle dissimulait, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour voir au travers, pour la peur dans les yeux de ses nakamas, pour leur douleur, pour les coups qu'il leur avait donné. Ener allait souffrir.

Le combat reprit alors, sauf que Luffy était à désavantage, Ener chauffait en effet son trident, empêchant ainsi Luffy de se défendre ou de parer ses coups. Luffy tentait de bloquer le mantra, mais avec un succès limité.

"Kate, tu me fais confiance ?" Luffy demanda soudain

"Bien sûr capitaine." Kate répondit avec quelque difficulté, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, ou si c'était une idée idiote ou de génie, mais elle lui faisait entièrement confiance

Luffy attaqua ensuite l'arche, juste à côté d'où elle se trouvait, avec ses pieds et ses poings, il attaquait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au point où il toucha Ener à répétition. Après tout Luffy ne savait pas où ses coups allaient toucher, du coup Ener ne pouvait pas les prévoir. C'était brillant, aussi assez effrayant de voir les poings et pieds de son capitaine volaient dans tout les sens mais bon...Elle eut la chance de ne pas du tout être touchée, ce qui était déjà bien plus qu'Ener. Une fois Ener au tapis, Luffy attaqua de face, frappant Ener en plein ventre, le faisant de nouveau atterrir violemment au sol. Avant que Luffy ne le reattaque et cette fois ci Ener resta inconscient.

"Tu as réussi. Tu as vaincu Ener." Nami s'exclama folle de joie "Mais le bateau est en train de décoller."

Mais Luffy ne l'écoutait pas, il s'était à la place dirigé vers Kate pour la libérer de l'or.

"Je vais te sortir de là Kate, ne t'en fais pas." Luffy dit en observant la situation, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal après tout

Malheureusement, la situation de Kate allait attendre un peu, Ener n'était pas inconscient, il avait juste été un peu sonné, et il était en train de se relever, déclarant qu'il était dieu et qu'il pouvait tout faire. Il était vraiment taré.

Ener toucha ensuite l'or, envoyant de nouveau une décharge, voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Kate, plus le fait qu'Ener disait qu'il allait tuer tout ces gens, Luffy fonça vers lui, c'était son erreur. Luffy se retrouva vite avec son poignet et sa main dans une énorme boule d'or brûlante, une qu'il ne pouvait même pas enlever.

"Capitaine." Kate hurla inquiète

"Homme caoutchouc de la mer bleu, comme tu peux le voir à l'instant précis je n'ai même pas à lever le petit doigt pour te combattre." Ener dit en riant et en ignorant totalement les demandes de Luffy de lui enlever ça "Après tout je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me prendre des coups en te combattant. Alors si, si on se disait au revoir maintenant ? Afin de te récompenser de t'être bien battu je vais t'offrir cette boule en or."

Juste après avoir dit cela, Ener poussa la boule en or, et donc Luffy avec, avec son pied, poussant la boule en or dans le vide, Luffy par contre résistait le contre poids afin de rester sur l'arche. Ener proclamait fièrement qu'une fois Luffy battu, il n'aurait plus aucun ennemi capable de le vaincre.

"Plus aucun dans ce monde." Luffy dit sérieusement "T'es stupide ou quoi ? Plus fort que toi, je peux te dire que la mer Bleue regorge littéralement de types monstrueux qui ne demandent qu'à te faire ta fête. Qu'est ce que tu crois ?"

Ener se matérialisa devant Luffy qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Craignant pour la vie de son capitaine, Kate tenta de gagner l'attention d'Ener.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ener, peur que ce qu'il dit soit vrai ? Parce que c'est le cas. Je te l'ai dit non, t'es juste un minable qui a mangé un fruit logia, mais t'es loin d'être le seul. Des gens pouvant te battre il y en a à la pelle, tu as juste trop la trouille de les affronter parce que tu sais que tu fais pas le poids." Kate cracha

Son intervention ne détourna nullement l'attention du blond de son capitaine, il se contenta d'envoyer une décharge plus forte que les précédentes à Kate, qui se répercuta dans l'or, assurant que la femme pirate souffre un bon moment. Ignorant ensuite le hurlement de rage de Luffy envers les actions du blond vers sa nakama, Ener détruisit la rambarde où le capitaine pirate se maintenait, le faisant ainsi basculer dans le vide.

* * *

Kate revint à elle un moment après, c'était de plus en plus difficile de bouger à présent, enfin sauf pour trembler, ça elle maîtrisait à la perfection, elle entendit le discours de Nami et la menace à peine voilée de Ener. Par rapport si Nami voulait la vie ou non.

"Ce n'est pas très astucieux de dire des choses pareilles, d'autant que tu as perdu toute possibilité de t'en sortir." Ener continua

"Tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je croyais Ener." Kate réussit à dire

"Tu es encore consciente ?" Ener dit avec une légère surprise

"Kate non..." Nami tenta de protester, ne voulant pas que son amie souffre d'avantage, mais cette dernière lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre que Kate ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'elle allait la protéger.

"Si tu crois que cette chute va arrêter notre capitaine tu es un véritable abruti. Luffy va devenir le Roi et ce n'est pas un minable dans ton genre qui va le stopper." Kate dit le plus fort possible

Nami était déjà déterminée à se battre, elle n'allait plus céder devant Ener, Luffy l'avait ramené à la raison et Kate ne faisait que l'encourager d'avantage. Elle allait se battre pour protéger les siens et retourner sur la mer Bleue avec tout les autres. Tout comme Kate elle ne céderait plus devant ce fou.

Avant que Nami ne puisse réagir, Kate était de nouveau soumise à une décharge d'Ener, l'homme avait l'air fou de rage.

"J'espère que tu ne comptais pas sur elle pour te protéger, je crains qu'elle ne soit un peu choquée." Ener dit en riant d'un air mauvais "Enfin peut être que tu comptais sur l'aide de ces deux rats qui viennent de se glisser à bord, ces deux idiots."

Kate s'était souvent senti impuissante depuis la destruction de son île et le massacre de sa famille plus de deux ans auparavant, mais jamais autant qu'à ce moment là. Elle était toujours attaché à l'arche pendant que Nami faisait de son mieux pour se défendre contre Ener, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ça la rendait folle de rage et les rires d'Ener ne faisaient rien pour arranger son humeur.

Cependant malgré sa terreur pour Nami et sa colère par rapport à sa propre impuissance, Kate ne pouvait pas être autrement qu'admirative devant Nami. Elle maîtrisait vraiment l'arme qu'Usopp lui avait faite, arrivant même à dévier la trajectoire de la foudre avec.

Mais Ener en avait assez de jouer, il allait lancer une attaque puissante sur Nami quand il fut stoppé dans son élan. Usopp était arrivé et avait lancé une de ses billes incendiaires sur Ener, brisant ainsi sa concentration, Kate doutait, malheureusement, que Usopp ait vraiment fait des dégâts. Ener était quand même un logia de foudre après tout. Mais l'intervention du sniper de l'équipage avait été suffisante pour sauver la vie de Nami et c'était le plus important. Kate ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée en voyant le regard d'Ener et en sachant qu'il allait attaquer Usopp, qui était d'ailleurs en train de s'excuser, évidemment terrorisé par Ener.

"Alors c'était toi. On s'est déjà vu sur le bateau." Ener commenta

"Mais où est Sanji ?" Usopp demanda soudainement

"Sanji ? Il est ici ?" Nami s'exclama surprise

"Oui ! Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas encore là ?!" Usopp hurla

"Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé ?" Kate intervint, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Usopp qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là

Le regard d'Usopp observa avec horreur les traces de coup qu'elle avait, avant de passer à Ener qui continuait à le fixer et il prit une décision.

"Okay je vois. Salut." Usopp dit en fermant la porte par laquelle il était arrivé, pour le plus grand énervement de Nami d'ailleurs.

Cependant il réussit évidemment à se motiver puisqu'il ressortit quelques instants plus tard en proclamant qu'il n'avait pas peur, il évita ensuite de justesse une décharge d'Ener qui semblait un peu agacer par toutes ces interruptions.

"Nami !" Usopp appela

"Quoi ? Dis moi ce que je peux faire ? Dis moi ?" Nami cria visiblement volontaire

"Sauve moi." Usopp dit simplement, s'attirant la colère de la navigatrice

"Dégagez de là tout les deux bordel." Kate hurla à la place, ils ne feraient pas le poids longtemps contre Ener, pas du tout même. Seul Luffy avait une chance de le battre

"Pas sans toi." Nami protesta tout en continuant sa conversation avec Usopp sur la situation et le fait qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids

"Concentrez vous au moins." Kate râla "Vous ne pouvez pas me sortir de là de toute façon alors sauvez vos peaux." elle ne voulait pas les voir mourir sans rien pouvoir faire

Les deux commencèrent ensuite à bouger un peu plus loin d'elle, évitant les coups d'Ener, elle ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de prévoir mais avec un peu de chance c'était un plan de fuite pour eux deux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était leur plan, mais elle avait définitivement envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur en entendant Usopp dire des choses douloureuses les unes après les autres, mais au final cela ne faisait effet que sur Nami et lui, bien que Kate soit loin d'être ravi d'avoir ça en tête.

Ener semblait encore moins impressionné qu'elle, il envoya Usopp au tapis avec un coup de son sceptre/trident, heureusement juste un coup, sans électricité.

Les deux avaient visiblement formé un plan vu que Nami avait récupéré son waver, et elle comptait bien sauter de l'arche avec, Kate ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais elle savait que Nami n'aurait pas prévu ça si c'était du suicide. C'était déjà ça.

Le soulagement de Kate avait été trop tôt, Ener en avait visiblement assez, il envoya une décharge électrique à Usopp, qui déjà inconscient à cause des coups de sceptre précédent, ne put pas l'éviter.

"Même si tu ne souhaites que t'enfuir, il faut que tu saches que ce ne sera pas vraiment facile." Ener dit ensuite avec un air suffisant "A moins que tu n'ais envie de jouer ? Que dirais tu d'un chat perché mortel avec un dieu ?"

"Laisse les tranquille, espèce de taré." Kate hurla, mais Ener décida de l'ignorer et de continuer son avancée vers Nami

Nami réussit à sortir de son stade de peur paralysante pour déclencher le waver et se diriger vers Usopp, qui réussit à lever la main bien qu'avec quelques difficultés. Mais ça avait été inutile, Ener l'avait baissé pile quand Nami était passé à côté. Il était au dessus d'Usopp et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une nouvelle décharge.

"Désormais il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour toi mon ami." Ener dit avec neutralité

"Usopp non !" Kate hurla

"Usopp !" Nami cria aussi de son côté

Sauf que avant que le coup ne puisse toucher le sniper, Sanji arriva, poussant Usopp hors du chemin mais restant lui même dans la ligne de tir d'Ener.

"Sanji." les deux femmes crièrent

Heureusement Usopp appuya sur l'accélérateur du waver, faisant en sorte qu'ils soient tous les deux en sécurité et respectant ainsi le sacrifice de Sanji. Cependant même le fait de savoir que deux de ses nakamas étaient à présent en sécurité, en tout cas hors du champ de vision direct d'Ener, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment un endroit sûr sur l'île à présent. Kate ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en voyant la décharge qui toucha le blond.

"Alors ils ont sauté. Ils n'ont pas encore compris à quel point mes attaques sont puissantes. Je peux les toucher de n'importe où. Je n'en ai pas fini avec eux." Ener proclama

"Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre Ener, totalement pathétique en plus. Sans ton pouvoir de fruit du démon, tu n'es absolument rien, une sous merde." Kate cracha

Il était évident que Sanji n'avait pas su qu'elle était aussi prisonnière d'Ener, par le regard empli d'horreur qu'il posa sur elle en la voyant attachée de la sorte. Elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire triste, il n'y avait rien à dire après tout.

"Hey le Dieu, il y a un truc dont je voulais te parler. Mais d'abord je voulais te remercier." Sanji dit en amenant sa cigarette à sa bouche "Je voulais justement te demander si par hasard tu avais du feu."

"Et après autre chose ?" Ener demanda agacé

"Ouais, tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait. Tu vas voir." Sanji dit en souriant vers Kate avant de tomber au sol

"Sanji." Kate cria espérant qu'il se relève peut être, quoique ça voudrait juste dire qu'il souffrirait à cause d'Ener, elle ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'elle voulait

"Je remarque que tu as l'air de te soucier de son sort, à lui et aux deux autres avant en plus." Ener dit en s'approchant de Kate

"Ouais, ça s'appelle avoir des émotions et un cœur, chose que apparemment tu as grillé en même temps que ton cerveau." Kate rétorqua

"Je suis las de tes insultes." Ener dit agacé

"Et moi de tes décharges, laisse moi partir et j'arrêterai de t'insulter." Kate proposa

A ce moment là l'arche commença à avoir des problèmes. Kate ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Sanji, et c'était évident que Ener pensait à la même chose. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, la pirate se mit à rire. Chose qui n'amusa évidemment pas Ener.

"Tu as raison, je crois que je vais changer de tactique avec toi." Ener remarqua nonchalamment

Il envoya des décharges dans l'or pour le chauffer et ensuite lui faire prendre la forme de son choix, il transforma deux boules d'or, assez petites, en poignard avant de les enfoncer encore brûlants dans les pieds de Kate. Avant de lui envoyer une décharge extrêmement forte. Kate perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.


	40. Chapter 40

Cette fois ci Kate revint à elle, mais pas de sa propre volonté, une voix ne faisait que l'appeler et lui secouer doucement les bras. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet d'Usopp.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" elle demanda péniblement, parler lui était de plus en plus difficile, elle avait tellement mal.

"Je suis venu pour te récupérer, toi et Sanji. Je dois juste trouver un moyen de te sortir de là." Usopp dit simplement "T'en fais pas Nami et moi on a atterri sur un nuage comme elle avait prévu, elle va bien. Elle nous attends d'ailleurs."

"Pars. Prends Sanji et pars Usopp." Kate dit avec autant de force que possible, Usopp devait néanmoins se pencher pour l'entendre

"Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Je te laisse pas." Usopp protesta de suite

"Tu n'as pas le choix, je ne peux pas t'aider à briser l'or qui me tient, et en plus on ne sait pas combien de temps il sera absent. Prends Sanji et pars. Luffy me sauvera, il peut battre Ener." Kate insista

"Mais.." Usopp commença

"Le seul moyen qu'Ener a de m'atteindre c'est par vous." Kate souffla, espérant qu'Ener ne l'entende pas, avec un peu de chance il serait plus concentré sur réparer ce qu'avait fait Sanji que sur ce qu'elle disait. "Alors prends Sanji et mettez vous tous les trois en sécurité. Capitaine viendra me sauver et botter les fesses de ce taré. En plus j'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de truc que vous."

Usopp hésita mais la réelle terreur qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Kate quand elle lui dit sa peur, mais en même temps la confiance absolue qu'elle avait en Luffy le rendit muet, de même que la référence à son passé. Et puis elle avait raison, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait la sortir de ça ou même combien de temps il avait.

"Sois prudente d'accord ?" Usopp dit avant de prendre Sanji et de partir

Kate referma les yeux, elle était épuisée et en plus elle voulait garder des forces, qui savait quelles idées Ener allait encore avoir la concernant ? Mais elle devait tenir bon, Luffy viendrait elle en était sûre. Elle devait tenir jusque là. Elle espérait vraiment que les autres aillent bien.

Le second réveil fut beaucoup moins agréable, Ener était agacé de constater que Sanji n'était plus sur le pont, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse de Kate par rapport au fait que ça demandait une certaine concentration, ce n'était pas automatique.

Cependant bien qu'il était agacé par la disparition de Sanji, et le silence de Kate, qui n'arrivait même plus à parler après la décharge qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ener fut rapidement distrait par le début de la destruction de l'île, il était totalement taré. Et même si ça voulait dire qu'il ne la faisait plus souffrir, Kate était quand même horrifiée par le peu qu'elle arrivait à voir. Comment pouvait il faire une chose pareille et en rire ?

Crocodile avait été horrible, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris il avait eu un plan, un objectif derrière cette guerre. Ener lui voulait juste détruire.

"As tu appris à me respecter enfin ?" Ener demanda en s'approchant de Kate

"Va en enfer." Kate répondit faiblement mais avec défiance

"Hum.. Tu ne dois pas bien voir mes pouvoirs alors. Je vais arranger ça." Ener dit en riant, il manipula ensuite l'or pour la libérer, Kate tomba en avant et s'écrasa contre le sol. Elle n'avait pas pu mettre ses bras en avant pour arrêter sa chute. Elle ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position, en effet Ener la saisit par son bras gauche et la tira vers le bord du navire, elle dut s'appuyer avec ses mains contre le bois mais elle avait en effet une vue imprenable sur la destruction qu'il était en train de causer, et aussi pour l'entendre parler. Il voulait la cloche d'or de l'île, celle là même que Luffy voulait faire sonner pour informer Cricket que l'île était bien dans le ciel.

"Encore lui ?" Ener s'exclama soudainement

Intriguée, Kate se hissa sur le bord pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'il avait vu. Luffy était là, elle ne le voyait pas bien bien sûr, mais il avait toujours cette boule en or qu'Ener lui avait donné tout à l'heure, ou pour être plus correcte, qu'Ener lui avait attaché au poignet tout à l'heure.

"Je me demande comment il a fait pour monter jusqu'ici avec un tel poids." Ener dit dédaigneusement

"Tiens t'es là." Luffy remarqua en levant la tête, le jeune pirate vit aussi les cheveux bicolores étaient lâchés, l'élastique qui les retenait ayant été cassé au cours de la journée. L'aperçu qu'il avait eu d'elle tout à l'heure l'avait rendu fou de rage, celui qu'il avait à présent n'arrangeait pas les choses. "Tiens bon Kate, je vais te sauver. Ne la touche pas longues-oreilles."

Luffy se mit ensuite à courir, le défi qu'il venait de lancer agaça Ener qui décida d'agir et d'envoyer un éclair sur le haricot.

"Capitaine." Kate tenta de hurler et de tendre sa main pour qu'il l'attrape, sans penser une seule seconde à la boule en or. Cependant Ener la stoppa et l'envoya voler sur le pont. Kate entendit donc son capitaine hurler son nom inquiet, il avait vu le geste d'Ener, avant de hurler tout simplement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait et elle n'avait même pas la force de bouger, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Luffy aille bien. Espoir pas vraiment encouragé par le rire d'Ener.

"A présent comment comptes tu remonter jusqu'ici ? La tâche me parait compliqué n'est ce pas ?" Ener demanda en riant "Reste là tu es aux premières loges. Admire le spectacle que je vais t'offrir."

Bien que ces propos n'étaient en aucun cas rassurant, Kate se détendit un peu, Luffy était toujours en vie alors. Elle se détendit d'autant plus quand Ener partit du pont, uniquement pour écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant la massive sphère qu'il avait crée. Sphère qui détruisit entièrement Angel Island. Kate ne put retenir ses larmes en pensant à tout ceux qui avaient du périr dans cette attaque.

"Kate ?! Tu m'entends ?! Ca va ?!" elle entendit Luffy crier, mais même si elle répondait c'était trop bas pour qu'il l'entende et après Ener était de nouveau là, stoppant Luffy qui avait tenté de monter sur l'arche avec ses pouvoirs élastiques, Kate ferme les yeux en entendant de nouveau son cri. Oui elle est libre maintenant, elle n'est plus attachée, mais pour autant ça ne change rien parce qu'elle en a plus la force et que ses membres ne répondent plus correctement.

Le discours d'Ener qui suivit, lui fit comprendre que Luffy n'était pas seul, Nami était là aussi. Elle dut lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec lui, ou même qu'elle tenterait pas de le convaincre de la laisser venir, qu'elle préférerait mourir à la place. En tout cas c'est ce que Kate pouvait deviner.

"Cela ne tardera pas. Dès que je serai en possession de ce que je cherche, je lancerai un second Raïgo et cette fois c'est une sphère gigantesque qui anéantira totalement l'île de Skypea. Dans un fracas terrifiant, ma puissance éclatera et personne n'y survivra. Ni vous petites vermines, ni même ceux dont je perçois les voix juste en dessous. Ce pays peuplé d'êtres humains n'a pas sa place dans le ciel. Je vais l'éradiquer. Rien ne subsistera de sa présence, il s'évanouira à tout jamais. Je vais redonner au monde des cieux son vrai visage, c'est ma mission en tant que Dieu." Ener déclara, il était totalement fou..

"Je ne te laisserai jamais faire une chose pareille. Tu entends ? Jamais !" Luffy proclama en retour

Il passa probablement à l'attaque ensuite, mais Ener le repoussa et il tomba de nouveau.

"Ouvre les yeux. Tu ne peux rien faire, personne ne peut m'arrêter." Ener dit ensuite

"Espèce d'ordure! Je t'arrêterai, je récupérerai ma nakama, je te ferai payer pour chaque blessures que tu lui as infligé et je ferai sonner la cloche." Luffy hurla "Tu ne gagnera pas !"

Kate se hissa péniblement sur les bords du navire, Ener avait trouvé la cloche et elle voulait la voir, mais surtout elle voulait voir si il n'y avait pas un moyen qu'elle puisse aider Luffy. Elle savait qu'il était toujours là, et que Nami était avec lui, elle leur faisait confiance mais elle voulait quand même aider de son mieux. Même si elle ne savait pas trop comment, mais garder un œil sur Ener semblait être une bonne idée. Ainsi que la seule qu'elle ait eu et qu'elle se sente à peu près capable de faire.

Elle n'était cependant pas sûre que le voir préparer une sphère était vraiment très utile, ça la rendait plutôt malade, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Cela étant dit elle était terrifiée par la puissance d'Ener, et par la taille de cette sphère. Comment allaient ils survivre ? Mais elle n'allait pas rendre les armes, non.

"Ah vous ne savez pas vous arrêtez, il est temps de rendre les armes. Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il est inutile d'essayer de fuir ?" Ener s'agaça "Vos efforts sont vains, votre destin est scellé. Dès lors que vous êtes entrés dans mon jeu de survie, vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort. Vous n'êtes que de minuscules vers de terre. Ce sabreur ne se relevèra pas de sitôt je pense."

"Fuir, abandonner.. Ce n'est pas dans notre vocabulaire. On est les pirates au Chapeau de Paille, et on suivra notre capitaine jusqu'à la mort." Kate déclara en marchant vers lui "Se battre de toutes ses forces pour ce qu'on aime, pour nos rêves, nos objectifs, c'est qui on est, nous les pirates. Tu crois que Luffy a perdu, jamais. Il se relevera encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il te batte. Même chose pour Zoro, il est peut être assomé mais il survivra. On survivra tous et toi u perdras, Ener. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un minable dans ton genre puisse le battre lui. " Kate dit fièrement, elle voulait essayer de gagner du tempsau début, mais l'idée qu'il venait de frapper Zoro avec ses décharges la rendait folle de rage.

"Tu m'agaces avec tes stupidités. Tu ne m'amuse plus du tout, je pense que je ferai le voyage jusqu'à Fairy Vearth, seul au final." Ener dit en s'approchant d'elle

Kate passa à l'attaque, essayant de le toucher au moins une fois, paralyser son bras momentanément, quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il envoya une décharge sur elle et elle tomba au sol.

Elle observa de sa position allongée, Ener qui attaquait Luffy et Nami, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais elle savait qu'Ener essayait de les stopper.

"Il semblerait que je doive prendre une position plus directe." Ener commenta en pointant sa main dans la direction qu'elle devinait être celle de ses amis. Kate ne réfléchit pas, elle percuta Ener, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire tomber ni rien, mais c'était assez pour le déconcentrer et le faire rater son attaque. Le contrecoup pour elle, fut le sceptre de Ener dans le ventre qui la renvoya sur l'arche.

Nami entendit sans mal le hurlement de rage de Luffy, mais elle ne le lui reprocha pas, même si il l'avait fait juste à côté de son oreille, parce qu'elle était tout aussi furieuse que lui. Une seconde elle craignait vraiment pour leur vie vu que Ener les avait dans son viseur, l'autre le supposé Dieu les ratait et elle voyait un corps familier percuter l'arche.

Laisser Kate sur l'arche avec Ener avait été horrible, et quand elle avait vu Usopp revenir qu'avec Sanji elle avait été furieuse. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était là avec Luffy, à foncer sur son waver sur un haricot géant, tout en évitant des éclairs. Kate avait tout fait pour la protéger et elle allait rendre la pareille, et elle voulait être aux premières loges pour voir Luffy faire sa fête à Ener.

Luffy était fou de rage, Ener voulait voler la cloche, détruire l'île, mais surtout il avait blessé ses nakamas. C'était impardonnable. Il ne savait pas exactement comment les pouvoirs d'Ener fonctionnaient, mais il devait stopper son attaque, celle avec qui il voulait détruire l'île. En plus il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Nami en danger, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en tout cas.

Alors sautant du waver, il alla jusqu'à la sphère électrique d'Ener, et il commença à secouer son bras coincé dans l'or dans tous les sens. Il devait stopper Ener et lui faire payer.

Kate n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle ne pouvait voir que le ciel, que cette énorme sphère où son capitaine se trouvait, jusqu'à ce que le ciel bleu revienne, en tout cas un peu. Luffy avait réussi à arrêter l'attaque d'Ener, l'île était sauvée, pour le moment en tout cas.

"Capitaine." Kate dit en pleurant et souriant à la fois, il y avait que lui pour penser à des choses pareilles

Le combat qui suivit était horrible à voir, foudre contre élasticité, mais surtout élasticité contre chaleur. Ener avait bien retenu sa leçon de son combat précédent ça c'était sûr. Mais il avait sous estimé Luffy, ses capacités mais surtout sa colère. En effet voir sa nakama allongée sur l'arche son visage avec des traces de coups et du sang sur ses pieds, sans compter les traces qui restaient des décharges électriques. Non Ener avait definitivement sous estimé Luffy, qui le massacra.

Que ce soit avec son poing avec ou sans boule d'or, Luffy frappa Ener à répétition, jusqu'à ce que le corps sans vie à présent d'Ener percute la cloche d'or après un énième coup de Luffy, qui avait finalement réussi à faire sonner la cloche de Shandora.

Il resta un moment dans les airs à la suite de sa série rapide d'attaque, avant d'atterrir sur l'arche qui était encore intacte. Il avait fait attention quand même.

"Capitaine." Kate dit faiblement en levant une main vers lui, il se hâta à ses côtés pour la prendre, allant même plus loin encore, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

"Je savais que tu y arriverais capitaine." Kate souffla "Mais j'avais quand même peur."

"Il te fera plus jamais de mal, il fera plus jamais de mal à personne maintenant." Luffy dit avec force "Tu seras plus jamais une servante ou une esclave, pas tant que je vivrai d'accord ?"

Kate se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Elle était plus vieille que lui, c'était vrai mais elle profitait quand même de son embrasse réconfortante.

"Tu crois que papi tête de marron et les deux singes ont entendu la cloche ?" Luffy questionna après un moment

"Oui, j'en suis sûre." Kate acquiesça

"Allez, on va rejoindre les autres. Tu peux marcher ?" Luffy demanda avant de s'apercevoir que non, du coup il la prit dans ses bras, doucement vu qu'elle était blessée, avant de sauter sur le nuage où Nami se trouvait et les attendait.

La navigatrice ne perdit pas de temps à se précipiter vers Kate que Luffy portait.

"Kate, je suis tellement désolée. Je voulais te prendre, mais Usopp..." Nami commença mais Kate l'interrompit

"A fait ce que je lui ai dit. Il n'aurait pas pu me libérer de l'or. Mieux valait que vous soyez en sécurité que de nouveau prisonniers parce que vous avez tenté de me sauver." Kate dit doucement

Nami ne put qu'acquiescer. Luffy décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment discuté comme ça et il sauta du nuage, avec elles et le waver. Une fois dans la forêt, Luffy continua à porter Kate pendant que Nami traînait son waver. Afin de faciliter les choses pour Luffy, Kate s'accrocha de son mieux à son dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à marcher, ils allaient avoir besoin de Chopper, parce que même si Luffy n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, il avait été blessé lors de son duel contre Ener.

"Regardez là bas il y a une tente." Kate dit en pointant du doigt une tente cachée derrière des arbres.

Les trois nakamas s'y rendirent pour voir une tente richement fournie, mais surtout, et le plus important pour les trois pirates, même si c'était surtout pour le capitaine, une énorme réserve de nourriture.

"Il y a quatre lits, ça devait être la tente des prélats." Kate proposa

Les trois ne perdirent pas de temps à prendre toute la nourriture avec eux, Luffy ne prenant qu'un léger, pour lui, en cas. Ils vont ensuite jusqu'au navire où ils sont accueillis par une Conis en larmes, apparemment elle s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour eux.

Le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers les ruines, Kate toujours sur le dos de Luffy, tandis que les deux autres filles couraient à ses côtés surveillant l'énorme sac de nourriture que Luffy traînait derrière lui.

Les retrouvailles avec les autres se transforment vite en super fête. Ils avaient tous survécu, même Pagaya qu'ils avaient cru morts, et la même chose pour les habitants d'Angel Island qui n'avaient pas pu évacuer à temps, pareil pour les soldats de la garde sacrée. Ils avaient donc tous survécu, Ener était mort, c'était suffisamment de raison pour se réjouir.

Bien sûr avant de les laisser faire la fête, Chopper soigna tout ses nakamas, et ceux qui en avaient besoin par la suite.

Kate observait ses nakamas danser autour du feu ou boire pour Zoro, elle était fatiguée après la journée, en plus elle avait mal partout. Pour autant elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dormir, préférant profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle pouvait dire avoir vu un serpent géant danser.

Balto était blotti contre elle, le labrador avait visiblement eu très peur en ne la voyant pas à son réveil, il avait refusé de la lâcher depuis, non que ça la dérange vraiment, la présence de Balto était toujours réconfortante. Kate se détendait donc tranquillement, contente d'avoir ses saïs attachés dans le dos, elle avait réussi à les trouver à son plus grand soulagement, une assiette de nourriture à côté d'elle et un verre d'alcool à la main quand son calme relatif fut interrompu. La jeune femme qu'Ener avait électrocuté quand elle et les autres étaient occupés avec Ohm, Laki c'était le nom que Wiper avait crié, était debout à côté d'elle.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs demanda poliment

"Bien sûr, je t'en prie." Kate accepta curieuse

"Je m'appelle Laki." Laki se présenta officiellement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse envers ses étrangers venus de la mer bleue, ils étaient vraiment différent de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, et il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui attirait le regard. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les approcher, du coup quand elle avait vu cette jeune femme au cheveux bicolores, qu'elle avait vu avec Aisa un peu plus tôt, elle avait saisi sa chance.

"Moi c'est Kate et ce gros fainéant c'est Balto." Kate dit en caressant affectueusement le labrador beige qui accepta l'affection avec joie

"Ça va ? Tu as l'air bien blessée." Laki demanda en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, la jeune femme était recouverte de bandages, tout comme Wiper d'ailleurs, et d'autres étrangers

"Oui, ça va je te remercie. Le doc m'a dit que j'avais juste besoin de repos et de garder mes bandages évidemment. Et toi ? Je t'ai vu te faire toucher par Ener, ça va quand même?" Kate demanda poliment mais aussi sincèrement

"Oui, je vais bien." Laki reconnut avant de reporter son attention sur le centre de la fête où tout le monde dansait autour d'un énorme feu

"Ils sont fous non ?" Kate demanda en souriant ayant vu où la jeune femme regardait

"Plutôt oui, c'est étrange, on s'est battu toutes nos vies et ce depuis plusieurs générations, et maintenant on fait la fête ensemble." Laki dit en secouant la tête, c'était tellement surréel

"Je me doute que ça doit être bizarre oui, mais c'est pas une mauvaise chose non ? Vous prenez un nouveau départ, un où vous serez plus obligé de vous battre." Kate répondit doucement

"Oui, je pense pas pouvoir toucher mon arme de nouveau à présent." Laki dit avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, si tu continuer à être une guerrière et à protéger les tiens, rien ne t'en empêche." Kate répondit en fronçant les sourcils

"C'est peut être différent chez vous, mais pour mon peuple, les femmes ne sont pas supposées se battre. Mon choix a été grandement discuté." Laki reconnut

"La mer bleue est immense, il y a un peu de tout, et oui il y a des gens qui ne pensent pas qu'une femme doit se battre ou en tout cas qui considèrent qu'elles sont moins fortes. Mais je n'ai pas ce soucis, l'équipage m'accepte entièrement, je suis une masseuse et une artiste mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas une combattante. Sanji, le blond, veut protéger les femmes en général, pour autant lui comme les autres accepte ma décision. Mais après on est des pirates, on vit pour nos rêves et on laisse personne autre qu'un membre de l'équipage nous dire quoi faire. Et encore c'est que par rapport à la spécialité de chacun qu'on se le permet. Luffy, celui avec le chapeau de paille, est notre capitaine et notre chef, tout comme Zoro, le sabreur au cheveux verts, est son second, nous dirigent. Je ne connais pas vos traditions et vos croyances, mais en tant que pirates, je te dis juste de faire comme tu veux. C'est ta vie." Kate commenta avant de se lever pour aller marcher un peu, laissant la jeune femme réfléchir à ses paroles

Elle avait mal au crâne et voulait un moment de solitude, en plus la cité était vraiment belle avec la lumière du feu et de la lune. Elle ne pourrait pas faire une toile ou quoique ce soit, pas avec son corps qui souffrait encore des dégâts d'Ener, mais quelques croquis à retravailler par la suite c'était envisageable.

Elle s'arrêta après un moment, la lutte contre ses souvenirs devenait plus intenses, elle n'allait probablement pas beaucoup dormir à cause des cauchemars, et elle refusait de prendre des médicaments pour dormir. Elle avait essayé, et tout ce que ça faisait c'était que ça la faisait dormir oui, mais ça la piégeait aussi dans ses cauchemars. Elle préférait donc s'en passer.

Elle repoussait les souvenirs du bracelet de cheville qui lui avait donné un choc électrique chaque fois que son deuxième maître l'avait désiré, quand un poids sur sa tête et une présence à ses côtés fit partir le souvenir. Kate leva une main hésitante vers le haut de son crâne et elle sentit avec surprise le précieux couvre chef de son capitaine, qui était d'ailleurs à côté d'elle.

"Tu es libre Kate, garde le jusqu'à notre départ de cette île pour t'aider à t'en souvenir. Je te l'ai dit après tout non, tu es ma nakama." Luffy dit fermement, sa main sur l'épaule de sa masseuse/artiste, qui malgré ses blessures avait massé tout le monde après les combats, insistant que c'était après tout son rôle

"Merci capitaine." Kate dit d'une voix tremblante avant de se lever, ayant déjà rangé son carnet dans son sac "Je vais aller marcher un peu d'accord ?"

Luffy se contenta d'acquiescer avant de retourner faire la fête, Kate le regarda partir un moment en silence, sa main toujours touchant le précieux chapeau de paille, elle était soufflée par l'intuition de son capitaine. Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Elle partit sans se presser vers la forêt, elle allait y rentrer quand quelqu'un appela son nom, elle se tourna pour voir Sanji qui arrivait en courant.

"Tout va bien ?" Kate questionna inquiète, elle avait jamais vu le cuisinier dans un état pareil, il avait l'air inquiet, gêné, fatigué un peu aussi, mais surtout déterminé, elle ne l'avait vu déterminé à ce point que quand ils se battaient contre un adversaire qui avait blessé un des leurs, le premier qui lui venait en mémoire était le combat contre Arlong et ses hommes, mais ça n'avait pas été la seule fois.

"Oui, tout va bien, aucun problème. Je voulais juste te parler." Sanji admit en détournant le regard

"Tu veux qu'on s'installe quelque part ou qu'on parle en marchant ?" Kate questionna, elle ne savait pas ce qui le tracassait mais elle le laisserait lui dire en son temps, il n'y avait pas d'urgence même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était incroyablement curieuse

"Marcher. Oui marcher me semble le mieux." Sanji acquiesça toujours nerveux

Les deux amis partirent donc dans la forêt que Kate ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver magnifique, il y avait une telle puissance en ces lieux, c'était vraiment surréel.

"Quand tu penses que c'est la même forêt à la base que celle de Jaya." Kate souffla impressionnée

"C'est assez bizarre à imaginer, mais oui tu as raison." Sanji reconnut

"Heureusement que le South Bird qu'on a du attraper était un de Jaya, ceux d'ici sont vraiment énormes." Kate plaisanta en se rappelant vivement les oiseaux qui avaient sauvé Chopper, Gan Fall et son oiseau étrange

Sanji se contenta d'un léger rire et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, ce n'était pas gênant, ils se connaissaient trop et étaient suffisamment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour que ça ne le soit pas. Pour autant c'était plutôt étrange, ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble, et peu de ce temps était passé en silence, ils discutaient habituellement, que ce soit de leur passé, d'une idée de dessin pour elle ou de recette pour lui... non ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de moment en silence, mais elle n'avait rien à dire et souhaitait juste profiter de la nuit, tandis que lui qui voulait parler ne semblait pas savoir comment commencer. Il n'avait pas commenté le chapeau qu'elle avait sur le crâne, ce n'avait pas été nécessaire, leur capitaine ne s'en séparait presque jamais, uniquement quand il voulait rassurer ses nakamas, même si pour le moment Nami et Kate étaient les deux seules à en avoir eu le droit. Kate souhaitait que ça s'arrête là, même si c'était un honneur la confiance qu'il leur portait, elle se rappelait des pleurs déchirants de Nami à cause d'Arlong et elle avait toujours peur des cauchemars qui risquaient de la hanter. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ses nakamas vivent la même chose.

"Je voulais m'excuser." Sanji finit par dire

"T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?" Kate questionna sans comprendre

"J'aurai du faire plus pour te sauver..." Sanji commença, se rappelant très bien la terreur qui l'avait saisi quand il l'avait vu amochée et attachée à l'arche d'Ener, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle était là, cependant Kate l'interrompit rapidement

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver que je sache. Avec la situation telle qu'elle, tu as fais le mieux possible et tu m'as vraiment aidé. Non seulement tu as permis à Nami et Usopp de s'enfuir ce qui m'a permis de ne pas devoir les voir se faire tuer ou torturer, et en plus tes actions par rapport aux mécanismes de l'arche nous ont donné du temps jusqu'à ce que Luffy arrive. Il était le seul ici à pouvoir battre Ener. Je ne t'en veux pas et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. En plus comme je t'ai dit j'ai pas besoin de ta protection, ton amitié oui, ta protection non." Kate nia, elle ne le blâmait pas, il n'aurait rien pu faire dans tous les cas

"Et si je proposais plus que mon amitié ?" Sanji demanda ensuite avec nervosité


	41. Chapter 41

__"Et si je te proposais plus que mon amitié." Sanji dit nerveusement__

Kate se figea en entendant ses mots, toute son attention était sur le cuisinier qui avait suivi le mouvement et s'était donc lui aussi arrêté, même si il ne semblait pas capable de la regarder en face. A la place ses yeux regardaient les branches des arbres au dessus d'eux, la masseuse de l'équipage pouvait néanmoins voir une rougeur sur ses joues.

"Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire." Kate dit prudemment, elle ne voulait pas espérer uniquement pour que ce soit une blague ou un malentendu, non qu'elle pensait que c'était une blague, ce n'était pas le genre du blond.

"Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire ou de me prendre au sérieux je le sais. Je suis un dragueur invétéré, le vieux schnock m'avait dit que ça me jouerait des tours et j'aurais du l'écouter, mais je peux te jurer que je suis vraiment sérieux. Je pourrais te le dire simplement mais je préfère vraiment t'expliquer pour que tu comprenne vraiment que je suis sérieux.

Je sais pas quand ça a commencé vraiment, je veux dire je t'ai toujours trouvé attirante, et j'adorai nos moments ensemble parce que tu m'écoutes vraiment et j'aime aussi t'écouter quand tu me parles d'un tes projets. Tu me comprends vraiment. Pour autant je pensais juste que c'était de l'amitié, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais un idiot, en tout cas j'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte, quand on était à Alabasta et que tu étais seule avec Ace.

Je le détestai, je sais qu'il est sympa, il ne m'a rien fait et c'était génial de voir Luffy avec son grand frère, mais je le détestai quand même et je m'en voulais de ressentir ça parce qu'il ne m'avait rien fait. Son seul crime à mon égard, si on peut appeler ça un crime, c'était d'avoir été avec toi et d'avoir autant de ton attention, en plus il te touchait tout le temps. J'étais fou de jalousie, et le pire c'était que je savais très bien que je n'en avais aucun droit. Tu n'étais pas avec moi, on était qu'ami et tu avais le droit d'être avec qui tu voulais. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que j'étais quand même jaloux.

Après qu'il soit parti je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu étais un membre de l'équipage et que j'étais possessif de toi et Nami, rien de plus. Je me mentais à moi même mais c'était plus simple. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais, alors que ça ne faisait de moi qu'un idiot encore plus imbécile.

Et mon idiotie ne c'est pas arrêté là bas, loin de là même. Après Alabasta je me suis concentré sur te voir que comme une amie, après tout c'était ce que tu m'avais demandé, pour autant quand on était sur l'île aux feux d'artifices, le non qui m'a fait le plus mal c'était toi. J'aurai vraiment voulu qu'on les regarde que tout les deux. Et en plus durant la nuit je t'ai vu avec Zoro, j'étais vraiment jaloux là, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je t'ai évité après. J'étais sûr que toi et la tête de gazon vous alliez nous dire que vous étiez ensemble, et c'était pas quelque chose que je voulais entendre. Mais après j'ai réalisé que même si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir vraiment avec moi, alors au moins j'aurais ton amitié.

J'étais du coup résolu à rien dire et à rester ton ami, mais après avoir cru ne jamais te revoir quand tu étais dans la Brume Arc en Ciel, puis ce que tu as vécu à Jaya où j'aurai voulu être celui qui pouvais te réconforter et là à Upper Yard... Quand cette crevette géante a pris le Merry, j'étais inquiet pour tout le monde bien sûr, on est un équipage, enfin sauf tête de gazon mais bon... Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, j'étais inquiet pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour toi. Je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller, tu l'as prouvé plusieurs fois, je serais un idiot si je l'ignorais après te connaître depuis tout ce temps, mais j'étais quand même inquiet. Et aujourd'hui, avec Ener...

On sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve, encore moins quand on est pirate, et surtout pas dans l'équipage de Luffy, je sais qu'on peut mourir n'importe quand, il suffit d'un coup après tout, mais on est résistant et ça je le sais aussi. Pour autant je voulais quand même te dire que,... je suis amoureux de toi Kate. Je sais que je suis un flirt et que je drague un peu toute les femmes, je le sais, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant toi. J'aime te voir sourire et encore plus rire, j'aime nos discussions et j'aimerai qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. J'aime quand tu m'expliques un projet même quand je comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu dis, je t'aime.

Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et que toi et Zoro vous avez un truc, mais je voulais quand même que tu le saches. J'espère juste que ce sera pas trop bizarre entre nous, mais je voulais te le dire. Après tout selon notre capitaine on doit vivre sans regret." Sanji dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux à la fin, il commença ensuite à se tourner en voyant que Kate ne répondait pas. Pour lui la réponse était claire, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de toute façon. Il savait que Kate ne l'aimait pas.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant Sanji partir que Kate réussit à répondre, elle avait été totalement sous le choc, quand Sanji l'avait accompagné dans sa balade elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça, jamais elle n'aurait cru, ou même osé rêver, que le blond puisse l'aimer.

"Zoro est un frère pour moi et je suis une sœur pour lui, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous. Ace était persuadé que tu éprouvais la même chose que moi, et comme je le croyais pas il voulait me le prouver en te rendant jaloux. Je me suis aperçu que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour toi à Whyskey Peak quand je t'ai vu avec toute ces femmes, mais je pensais que ça allait passer, que c'était juste une attraction passagère. J'avais tort, je m'en suis rendu compte à Drum, quand je t'ai vu blesser, l'idée que j'avais failli te perdre m'étais insupportable. J'avais décidé de ne rien dire en partie parce que j'ai jamais cru que l'intérêt soit réciproque mais aussi parce que tu mérites mieux qu'une ancienne esclave, je suis abîmée et salie..." Kate ne put continuer parce que Sanji avait placé sa main sur sa bouche afin de la faire taire

Le cuisinier des chapeaux de paille la regardait avec attention, il s'était retourné vers elle quand elle avait commencé à parler et s'était rapproché au fur et à mesure de ses mots, il était extrêmement sérieux, mais la jeune femme pouvait voir la joie dans son œil visible. Il enleva ensuite doucement sa main de devant la bouche de Kate pour la placer avec son autre sur les joues de la jeune femme, prenant délicatement son le visage de la femme qu'il aimait entre ses mains.

"Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire, ou même penser de telles choses Kate. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerai traquer et tuer de mes propres mains tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, qui ont osé te toucher. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et tellement forte, tu arrives à rire, à sourire après ton passé, tu acceptes qu'on te touche sans soucis maintenant. Tu mors vraiment la vie à pleine dent maintenant, et c'est un délice à voir. Tu as un cœur d'or pour ceux auxquels tu tiens, et même un peu du reste du monde, tant qu'on touche pas à ceux que tu aimes, tu acceptes facilement d'aider. Tu as même réussi à donner une chance à Vivi alors que tu détestais ce qu'elle représentait.

Si l'un de nous est indigne de l'autre, ce serait moi. Il y a tellement que tu ignores à mon propos, et je suis sûr que si tu savais d'où je viens je te dégoûterai.." Sanji fut celui interrompit cette fois ci

"Je me moque d'où tu viens Sanji. Tu es toi, non je sais pas tout c'est vrai, je savais même pas que tu étais né à North Blue par exemple, mais je te connais toi. Tu as un coeur bien plus grand que le mien, tu es sérieux, et bien que tu te comportes un peu comme un idiot auprès des femmes, tu es prudent. A part à Whyskey Peak bien sûr, mais même si tu étais accueillant avec Robin je sais que tu la gardais quand même à l'œil. Tu es intelligent, bien plus que tu ne t'en donnes crédit. Tu es aussi sensible, pas dans le sens ou tu pleures pour un rien, mais dans le sens où tu ressens vraiment les émotions et que tu comprends aussi les fais toujours en sorte que tout le monde ait quelque chose qu'il adore quand on mange, tu fais attention aux détails. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens c'est vrai, mais je te connais toi. J'ai pas besoin de savoir plus. Je serai toujours ok pour en apprendre d'avantage à ton sujet, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisse vraiment me dégoûter Sanji." Kate dit doucement en plaçant ses mains, bien plus petites que celles de Sanji, justement sur les mains de ce dernier, les gardant en place sur son visage où le blond faisait des légers cercles avec ses pouces

"J'aimerai qu'on soit ensemble, vraiment et pleinement. Je voudrai te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser, pouvoir te prendre la main, sortir vraiment avec toi, et même si une part de moi veut te protéger, je voudrais aussi me battre à tes côtés. Acceptes tu ? Ce sera la seule chose qui m'arrêtera, mais je te préviens, même si tu dis non, je ferai tout pour te faire changer d'avis. Avant la seule chose qui m'arrêtait c'est que je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour Zoro, maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je ne me tiendrais plus à l'écart. Mais si tu acceptes, comprends que je ne te laisserai pas partir facilement si jamais tu changes d'idée. L'amour est un ouragan et il m'a totalement emporté." Sanji dit avec la même passion qu'il mettait dans toutes les choses qui comptait pour lui

Kate était ravie de voir cette détermination, cette passion chez Sanji, tout comme l'affection qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, mais elle était quand même inquiète, après tout Sanji l'avait dit lui même, il était un dragueur.

"Qu'en est il des autres femmes ? Des sirènes dont tu rêves ? Ne veux tu pas être libre ?" Kate demanda donc

"Je serai toujours galant envers les femmes, c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé et que j'ai grandi, et je serai probablement fasciné par les sirènes, mais mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. Pourquoi je désirerai plus qu'admirer les sirènes quand tu es dans mes bras ? La plus belle de toute est devant moi. Les sirènes sont des créatures enchanteresses qui chaînent les cœurs des marins avec leur beauté extraordinaires. Tu n'as certes pas de queue de poisson, mais je suis bel et bien fasciné par ta beauté et tu as capturé mon cœur. Et puis pourquoi je voudrais une queue de poisson quand je vois des jambes aussi belles que les tiennes ?" Sanji dit avec sa romance habituelle

Kate ne savait pas quoi dire, elle pourrait y réfléchir toute la soirée et la journée du lendemain, pour autant elle était sûre qu'elle ne serait pas plus avancée. Au final ce n'était pas compliqué, elle l'aimait et il l'aimait aussi. Elle était bien sûr un peu appréhensive, non seulement par rapport aux autres femmes, mais elle savait que Sanji était quelqu'un de parole et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était aussi inquiète par rapport à elle, après son esclavage est ce qu'elle pourrait vraiment se laisser aller dans une relation romantique avec quelqu'un ? Elle s'en pensait capable et en plus ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Sanji, son nakama, quelqu'un en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Alors elle se décida.

Elle prit les mains du cuisinier dans les siennes et les enleva de son visage, Sanji la laissa faire, la regardant curieusement, mais Kate ne le laissa pas l'interroger, à la place elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, et elle plaça doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Elle sentit sa surprise évidemment, mais la surprise disparut rapidement et Sanji lui rendit avec passion le baiser, allant même jusqu'à prendre contrôle du baiser. Il plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Kate, doucement au début puis avec plus de force ensuite il la serra contre lui.

Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment ainsi, se séparant uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle avant de reprendre leur activité. Après un moment pour autant, Sanji au lieu de continuer à l'embrasser, repoussa une mèche blanche de Kate derrière son oreille, ses cheveux étaient lâchés vu que son élastique avait fini par casser au court de la journée difficile et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les attacher de nouveau, entre les soins de Chopper et les massages qu'elle avait donné pour lutter contre l'effet des attaques d'Ener, mais aussi tout simplement pour aider à faire disparaître un peu de la longue journée.

Sanji devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait bien quand ses cheveux étaient lâchés comme ça, les cheveux bicolores étaient longs dans le dos de la jeune femme, mais ils adoucissaient son visage encore plus et la rendait plus féminine aussi.

"Comment tu veux qu'on procèdes par rapport à nous deux et l'équipage ?" Sanji demanda ensuite, il n'avait pas envie de le cacher, mais il le ferait si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce serait difficile, sans aucun doute mais il le ferait quand même pour elle.

"Je ne veux pas le cacher, et je ne pense pas que ça posera vraiment problème. Je doute que Luffy proteste et au final c'est lui qui compte vraiment non ?" Kate demanda avec un doux sourire

"Oui. Après tant que ça gêne pas le bien être de l'équipage je vois pas pourquoi ça poserait problème." Sanji reconnut

Il garda donc un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la serrant donc contre lui, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers, passant son propre bras dans le dos de Sanji, les deux retournèrent donc au campement ou la fête continuait à battre son plein comme avant leur départ. Leur équipage ne perdit pas de temps à les voir et bien des yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant leur position, mais le sujet fut tranché par le sabreur qui leva son verre d'alcool dans leur direction :" Il était temps." Zoro dit avant de boire, les autres suivirent son exemple, les félicitant, avec une pointe de satisfaction de la part de Robin qui l'avait vu venir également.

Ils s'assirent ensuite, Balto se blotissant contre Kate envoyant un regard clair à Sanji, regard qui fut également envoyé par Zoro et Nami. Luffy ne dit rien sur le sujet, se contentant de sourire, et ils continuèrent à faire la fête.

Les pirates ignorant les regards pensifs posés sur eux par deux shandiens. C'était un soucis pour un autre jour après tout, pour le moment ils faisaient la fête pour avoir survécu et vaincu Ener, et pour le couple qui venait de se former. Le reste pouvait attendre.

 **Enfin !**

 **Je sais c'est ma faute si il y a eu autant d'attente et je suis désolée, je suis en période d'exam. Mais cette scène est écrite de manière manuscrite depuis le premier chapitre de cette fic. Autant vous dire que ça fait un bail. J'étais vraiment impatiente de poster l'arc, mais je ne voulais pas le bâcler, j'espère que ça n'a pas été le cas.**

 **Alors comme je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire par rapport au tatouage de Kate, j'en parle là. Au début j'avais dit que son tatouage avait été fait au dessus de sa marque au fer rouge disant qu'elle avait été esclave d'un dragon céleste, mais un Visiteur, que je remercie (merci Guest 13) m'a fait remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un simple tatouage au dessus d'une marque au fer rouge. C'est vrai, désolée pour ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis corrigée dans les derniers chapitres et que j'ai dit qu'au lieu de la marquer au fer rouge, le DC l'avait tatoué parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle saigne. Si vous n'étiez pas au courant honte sur vous et lisez les chapitres précédents (non je blague ;))**

 **Voilà donc comme c'était un tatouage normal, le doc sur l'île de Nami a pu lui enlever et en refaire un au dessus : je cherche une illustration du tatouage en question mais pour le moment j'en ai pas encore trouvé qui me plaise vraiment, quand ça sera le cas, ce sera la photo de la fic. Mais un petit rappel donc, Kate a conservé un theme astral pour son tatouage, se faisant faire un croissant de lune, dont la courbe du bas abritait un soleil et dont la courbe supérieure était l'origine d'une pluie d'étoiles.**

 **Voilà, maintenant Sanji et Kate sont enfin ensemble (KYA) et on repasse aux choses sérieuses dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bisous, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis au 41 chapitre...**


	42. Départ de l'île céleste

**Coucou, je sais ça fait un moment mais comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises je n'abandonne pas mes histoires. J'ai juste plus ou moins d'inspirations par moment, néanmoins je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre et merci de continuer à lire cette histoire, et les autres si vous suivez aussi. Merci donc à ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris et surtout commentent, spécial merci à vous les gens.**

Minimiste : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Bisous**

Loaw : **Merci alors de t'être accroché, le début de cette fic.. je dois le retravailler mais je n'ai pas le temps avec le reste. Mais oui je sais que j'ai fait traîner les choses entre ces deux là mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire un coup de foudre avec leurs caractères et passés respectifs quand même. En plus quand j'avais imaginé cette histoire je les avait vu se mettre ensemble à Skypea du coup il y avait aussi ça à prendre en compte. Je suis chaque chapitre de One Piece qui sort oui, mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur le comment je vais gérer cet arc là, heureusement j'ai un peu de temps avant d'en arriver là. Pour le moment par rapport au lemon, je vais te dire non, peut être une mention légère mais pas plus, je n'en ai jamais écrit et pour tout dire j'hésite à le faire, si je dois en écrire honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce sera sur cette fic là, après on verra. Bisous**

 **Admiratrice : Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plutôt, mais comme tu peux le voir je continue cette histoire, ce chapitre était juste difficile à écrire. Mais merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.**

miss-sakurako : **Merci beaucoup, oui je sais, ça fait mal aux yeux quand je me relie pour me rappeler certains passages. Mais j'essaie de m'améliorer et je suis contente que ça se voit, du coup merci, et oui je voulais un personnage plus réel tu vois, mais je suis contente qu'elle plaise sans être trop parfaite, c'était vraiment l'effet recherché qu'elle ne le soit pas. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous.**

Zoro était un homme qui était plutôt simple selon lui, certes il avait une vie loin d'être simple depuis qu'il avait rencontré son capitaine et ami, Monkey D Luffy, mais malgré tous les dangers que ça lui avait apporté, ça restait la meilleure décision de sa vie et une dont il était sûr, il ne regretterait jamais. Néanmoins outre ça, et son rêve de devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde, il avait des goûts simples, son saké et ses nakamas et il était heureux.

Savoir ce que ce supposé Dieu, cet Ener avait fait à sa meilleure amie, à sa sœur, à Kate le rendait meurtrier, mais il n'avait rien à faire il le reconnaissait sans regret, Luffy avait protégé l'équipage après que Zoro ait fait son devoir en le faisant du mieux possible, même si il devait devenir plus fort pour pouvoir faire plus. Pour que Kate, et tout les autres même cette satanée sorcière et ce cuistot pervers, ne soit plus jamais prise ainsi à leur équipage. Non Luffy avait agi, Ener était mort et donc ça allait. Le fait qu'elle portait le chapeau du capitaine, le trésor du capitaine, aidait visiblement la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores, ça et la présence de ce satané cuistot. Il était heureux que Kate arrive à sourire ainsi, qu'elle ait l'air heureuse mais ça dérangeait un peu que ce soit avec le cuisinier, il avait du respect pour Sanji, non qu'il l'admettrait un jour à voix haute, et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit pour empêcher leur relation, néanmoins si il faisait souffrir Kate, Zoro ne se retiendrait pas. Non qu'il pensait que ce serait nécessaire, le cuistot était visiblement très amoureux, néanmoins Kate lui était précieuse, elle était comme une sœur et du coup il garderait l'œil ouvert.

Cependant pour le moment le blondinet ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, elle était stressée, c'était visible même en portant le précieux couvre chef de leur capitaine, et il comprenait, elle lui avait dit à lui et Luffy qu'elle avait peur de l'électricité, la douleur qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'un courant la touchait la paralysait presque d'effroi, et là elle avait du vivre ses deux plus grands cauchemars ensemble, juste après une crise. Non seulement elle avait du subir les attaques de Ener, un logia d'électricité, mais en plus elle avait été privé de liberté. Une part de Zoro s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour la protéger, une autre cependant était fière de sa meilleure amie, même si elle avait été terrorisé, Kate avait fait son possible pour protéger Nami et les autres membres de l'équipage, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être fier, néanmoins il aurait souhaité que le prix soit moins grand. Les cernes sous le visage de Kate était marquées et si elle réussissait à sourire il voyait que c'était parfois difficile, néanmoins le cuistot était là pour l'aider et il n'était pas seul, Nami et Usopp en particulier faisaient attention à la masseuse/artiste de l'équipage.

Néanmoins l'état de sa nakama n'était qu'un problème pour le sabreur, un problème de taille mais il savait qu'avec le temps elle s'en remettrait, non ce qui lui posait un peu plus d'agacement c'était les regards que l'équipage gagnait, oh l'équipage attirait toujours l'attention, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la fête. Cependant il y avait autre chose dans les regards de la femme et de l'homme au bazooka, et Zoro n'appréciait pas être ainsi fixé sans savoir pourquoi.

Il avait accompagné Kate pour prendre des photos et commencer des croquis, son corps était toujours sujet à des tremblements mais moins que la veille, chaque jour était un peu mieux, néanmoins il restait inquiet, dû sa présence avec elle et Balto dans cette expédition. Il écoutait plutôt distraitement ce qu'elle lui disait en lui montrant les plantes, les fruits, certains des deux qu'elle prenait avec elle pour en faire de la peinture, son procédé habituel à chaque île en somme, lorsque quelqu'un arriva. C'était la femme qui les fixait depuis la fin des combats, celle qui était venue parler à Kate un moment après la mort d'Ener, elle avait des longs cheveux noirs retenu en queue de cheval haute, et une tenue violette serrée, avec un fusil attaché dans le dos.

"Laki, bonjour, comment vas tu ?" questionna poliment Kate, qui connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne le ferait pas

"Ca va merci, et vous ?" demanda Laki qui avait l'air étrangement hésitante

"Bien, je ne sais pas si tu connais déjà Zoro, Zoro voici Laki une guerrière Shandia, Laki voici Zoro le sabreur et le second de l'équipage." présenta gentiment Kate afin d'essayer de détendre la jeune femme

Elle et Laki avaient parlé un peu au cours des trois derniers jours et elles avaient bien sympathisé, leurs cultures étaient très différentes et parfois elles devaient s'expliquer des concepts mais c'était quand même agréable. Laki n'avait pas beaucoup de compagnie féminine en étant une guerrière et une des plus belles femmes du village, tandis que Kate avait beau adoré Nami comme une petite sœur et elle appréciait aussi Robin, mais c'était différent avec Laki, elles étaient peut être plus similaires en terme de caractères. Laki était plus calme et posée que la navigatrice mais plus détendue que Robin, et c'était agréable pour l'artiste des Muggiwaras.

"Bonjour, je voulais te voir par rapport à ce que tu as dit sur les guerrières de la mer Bleue. C'est vrai qu'on peut se battre sans se faire juger ?" demanda à nouveau Laki

"Ça dépend des îles et des gens, mais il y en a quand même pas mal dans le monde, surtout sur Grand Line. Notre équipage par exemple s'en moque totalement, Nami n'aime pas vraiment se battre mais elle est capable de même que Robin, Kate en revanche n'a pas de soucis et à part Sanji qui n'aime pas voir les femmes être blessées, ça nous dérange pas." intervint Zoro

Laki le dévisagea un moment, semblant jauger ses paroles et sa sincérité, mais elle avait observé cet équipage étrange qui les avait sauvé d'Ener, ils se respectaient mutuellement et il y avait une réelle camaraderie entre eux, une qu'elle avait toujours cherché en vain, elle avait pensé la trouver avec les guerriers de Shandora menés par Wiper, mais même si elle avait gagné sa place, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, il y avait eu une distance entre eux et elle en plus Wiper n'était pas le genre de chef à encourager les rires et les discussions, une chose totalement différente avec ces pirates. Elle voulait ça, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner un ami ou un autre guerrier derrière et c'était pour ça qu'elle et Wiper ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, il était trop empli de colère pour vraiment s'inquiéter de choses pareilles, il aimait le village, elle n'en avait jamais douté mais il manquait de compassion et d'empathie. Cette équipage pirate au contraire se soutenait et faisait tout pour se sauver mutuellement, elle l'avait vu et entendu d'après les récits des différents combats et situations. Kate par exemple avait tout fait pour distraire Ener de son amie Nami, Luffy avait refusé d'abandonner Kate, et si il avait massacré Ener c'était parce qu'il avait fait du mal à une nakama. Le terme nakama semblait plutôt spécial aussi.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le monde, de découvrir d'autres cultures et de connaître le monde d'où mes ancêtres venaient, avant Skypea et tout le reste, mais c'était irréalisable, je ne pouvais pas abandonner les miens et puis rien n'est connu par rapport à la mer bleue, du coup je me suis concentrée sur autre chose. Mais vous êtes là à présent... est ce que ... est ce que vous pourriez me prendre avec vous ?" demanda Laki en s'inclinant

"J'ai pas particulièrement de problème avec l'idée mais ce n'est pas ma décision, c'est à Luffy de décider, pas à nous." répondit calmement Zoro, regardant un peu plus attentivement la femme en face de lui

"Laki, nous sommes des pirates, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes contre les marines et le gouvernement en général, si on est attrapé on pourrait être exécuté ou emprisonné à vie. Tu comprends les risques ? Tu ne sais rien de nos lois, pourquoi voudrais tu devenir quelqu'un qui les enfreint ?" demanda Kate un peu inquiète, la présence de Laki ne la dérangeait pas non plus, au contraire même, il y avait parfois un peu trop de testostérone à bord, mais d'un autre côté ils s'étaient tous engagé dans la vie de pirate en en connaissant les conséquences, plus ou moins en tout cas elle avait des doutes pour Chopper, Laki elle c'était différent.

"Je n'ai jamais été du bon côté de la loi ici tu sais. En plus la liberté dont tu m'as parlé, j'aimerai la connaître par moi même. Et par rapport aux conséquences, je ferai juste en sorte de ne pas me faire attraper." répondit Laki avec un sourire amusé "Il faut donc que je demande à Luffy..."

"Me demander quoi ?" questionna ledit capitaine en arrivant, des traces d'une chaussure sur la joue "Kate, demande à Sanji de me donner de la viande, s'il te plait..." demanda ensuite Luffy plus préoccupé à continuer à manger plutôt qu'à savoir ce qui se passait, ses nakamas n'avaient pas l'air mal du coup ça ne devait pas être grave, c'était son raisonnement en tout cas.

"Non capitaine, on a mangé le repas de midi i peine une heure." refusa Kate avec un sourire, leur capitaine avait vraiment un trou noir à la place de l'estomac et même si elle adorait Luffy et qu'elle obéirait volontiers à ses ordres, ceux concernant le garde manger étaient l'exception. "Sans compter tout ce que tu as mangé ces derniers jours."

"Pas sympa." bouda Luffy "Qu'est ce qu'il fallait me demander ?" il questionna ensuite, à présent qu'il savait que son estomac n'allait pas être satisfait, il devait bien se reconcentrer sur d'autres détails moins important après tout

"Je voulais savoir si je pourrais rejoindre ton équipage. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le monde et d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les autres cultures, du coup j'aimerai me joindre à vous pour découvrir la mer bleue." expliqua Laki en s'inclinant devant Luffy qui avait soudainement des étoiles dans les yeux

"Un nouveau nakama, génial. Bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue." s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire toujours heureux d'agrandir son équipage, et il avait même pas du la harceler pour la convaincre, il l'avait remarqué bien sûr, tout comme son second il avait gardé un œil sur Kate, inquiet pour elle, et il avait remarqué qu'elle parlait souvent avec la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et parfois aussi à Aisa, la petite shandienne qu'il avait rencontré dans le ventre du serpent et qui était devenue une amie. Laki avait eu l'air de s'y connaître avec son fusil, et il l'avait aussi entendu calculer pour avoir le bon nombre de vivres et autres, elle semblait douée pour ce genre de chose. Néanmoins il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle ait un rêve ou qu'elle voulait quitter son village, avec Usopp ça avait été différent, le sniper avait visiblement ressenti l'appel de la mer et il était seul aussi. Nami elle aimait naviguer et elle avait déclaré son rêve rapidement après qu'il l'ait rencontré. Sanji lui avait voulu partir mais il se retenait lui même, pareil pour Chopper. Laki avait semblé satisfaite avec son village, d'où la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas essayé.

"Merci beaucoup." remercia Laki avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle avait été un peu nerveuse, malgré les paroles de Kate, que Luffy lui dise non parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle aimait se battre

"On part quand capitaine ?" demanda Kate avec une légère impatience, la question était autant pour que Laki sache combien de temps elle avait pour préparer ses affaires et dire au revoir, que pour elle même

"Je croyais que tu aimais bien l'île céleste ?" nota surpris Zoro

"Le paysage est magnifique, il n'y a pas le moindre doute, et j'ai pu obtenir des plantes et autres pour faire des nuances de couleur intéressantes. Mais la mer bleue me manque, c'est bizarre tout ce blanc." expliqua Kate en haussant les épaules, la mer blanche n'inspirait pas la même liberté en elle que leur mer normale, à la place elle se sentait plutôt étouffée en réalité. Pas au début bien sûr, ça avait juste été nouveau et merveilleux, mais là ça commençait à faire long.

"Demain. On partira demain, Conis a dit qu'elle avait un moyen de nous ramener à la mer bleue." répondit Luffy qui éprouvait de plus en plus le désir de continuer leur aventure, il y aurait un jour de plus de fête mais après ils repartiraient.

"J'espère que celui ci est plus fiable que le dernier." murmura Kate, elle avait pardonné, plus ou moins, à Conis pour ses actions, elle comprenait la blonde, néanmoins Kate était très protectrice de ses nakamas et le fait qu'elle les avait livré ainsi, avait un peu du mal à passer. Du coup Kate était un peu plus méfiante que les autres quoique Zoro semblait partager son opinion pour le coup, pas vraiment surprenant, il était aussi méfiant qu'elle, Robin pensait peut être pareil mais elle n'en avait pas parlé avec l'archéologue et elle n'arrivait pas à la lire aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait le faire avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Quoiqu'elle avait été heureuse lorsque Robin s'était laissée massée, jusque là elle avait plutôt éviter, et Kate aimait voir ça comme un signe qu'elle commençait à leur faire confiance et à s'habituer vraiment dans leur équipage. Son côté un peu plus réaliste lui rappelait aussi qu'elle en avait peut être juste eu besoin, mais Kate essayait d'éviter d'y penser trop à ce côté là.

La nouvelle que Laki viendrait avec eux fut accueilli avec un enthousiasme certain dans l'équipage, plus ou moins selon les membres, Chopper était absolument ravi d'avoir une nouvelle nakama, plutôt comme Luffy en réalité, Nami était folle de joie sur le fait que c'était une femme et qu'elle semblait plutôt sensée, un soulagement par rapport à certains de ses autres nakama (Zoro, Luffy,...), Sanji était lui aussi plus que ravi par rapport au fait qu'une femme se joignait à eux, il aimait Kate et était heureux d'être avec elle néanmoins il était aussi un charmeur et il appréciait la beauté féminine. Ce que Kate comprenait, tant que lui comprenait que si il touchait il y aurait des conséquences, mais il comptait bien lui être fidèle, il était un gentleman amoureux après tout. Usopp, après une conversation où Laki prouva qu'elle avait des connaissances en matière de dial, fut d'accord, il était aussi satisfait à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas un nouveau nakama absolument terrifiant, il appréciait leur force mais il avait mis un moment à s'habituer vraiment à Zoro par exemple, même chose pour Robin, qui bien que pas très forte en terme de musculature avait apparemment des capacités en assassinat. Balto de son côté était content à l'idée d'une nakama et il aimait bien l'odeur de Laki, quant à Zoro tant qu'elle ne le harcelait pas à propos d'une dette ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il n'avait pas de problème avec l'idée.

Les shandiens en revanche prirent bien moins bien la nouvelle, certains qui étaient au courant du désir de Laki se laissèrent convaincre après réflexion, Kamakiri par exemple, d'autres voyaient le côté avantageux de la situation, à savoir en apprendre d'avantage sur la mer bleue et sur les fruits du démon, Braham en particulier était de cette idée, son combat contre le sabreur de la mer bleue lui avait montré quelque chose qu'il pensait impossible avant, des lames qui pouvaient servir de canon, et Gebbô était plutôt d'accord vu que la femme de la mer bleue, Kate, avait réussi à le battre avec une technique similaire. En revanche deux qui étaient totalement opposés à l'idée était Wiper et Aisa, pour Aisa ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, Laki était sa cousine et elle s'occupait souvent d'elle, du côté de Wiper ça avait été plus inattendu, mais bien qu'il soit reconnaissant aux pirates pour avoir vaincu Ener et fait sonner la cloche, leur confier un des leurs ne lui plaisait pas. Même si c'était Laki avec qui il se disputait le plus.

"Tu crois qu'elle va changer d'avis ?" questionna Usopp qui était en train d'observer les dials qu'il avait réussi à négocier, ainsi que ceux que Kate lui avait donné et qu'elle avait piqué aux gens qu'elle avait combattu, pas forcément très correct mais ils étaient des pirates..

"Laki est têtue et elle avait l'air déterminée." nia Kate qui était dans les bras de Sanji à travailler sur un nouveau croquis, le cuisinier observant son travail tranquillement, la détente était très agréable après tout ce qui c'était passé et le couple s'habituait aussi l'un à l'autre, dans ce sens c'était plutôt bien que ça se soit passé à terre, ils pouvaient gérer ça plus facilement que si ils étaient bloqués sur le Merry ensemble. Sanji avait par exemple appris que surprendre Kate en passant ses bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, de son côté elle savait qu'il pouvait être extrêmement sensible, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait cru jusque là. "En plus maintenant qu'elle a demandé à Luffy, pour lui c'est fait, même si il doit la traîner à bord pour partir." les deux garçons et Nami acquiescèrent à ses mots, parce que c'était vrai, ils le savaient tous, leur capitaine était déterminé quand il voulait quelque chose.

"La question est : est ce que ça se passera pacifiquement ou est ce que ce Wiper nous attaquera tous." commenta Nami, ils observèrent tous le guerrier, et ne pouvaient qu'approuver le commentaire de Nami, les deux étaient probables, quoique le second un peu plus peut être.

"Ça suffit Wiper, je pars avec eux et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis libre de prendre mes propres décisions." finit par crier Laki à bout de patience, cela faisait trois heures que Wiper refusait l'idée et qu'elle essayait de le calmer et d'être compréhensive, elle en avait assez. "J'ai demandé la permission au chef et il me l'a accordé, ma décision est prise."

"Qui va garder tes arrières alors ?" hurla en retour Wiper

"Eux, tu as vu qu'ils se protégeaient mutuellement non ? Moi oui et j'ai confiance en eux." rétorqua Laki avant de partir pour aller faire ses affaires

"Alors je viendrais avec toi." s'exclama Wiper, arrêtant tout mouvement des personnes autour, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas entendre la conversation, même si les pirates avaient fait en sorte de se mettre un peu à l'écart pour la laisser agir à sa guise et ne pas être ciblé, tout en étant là si nécessaire.

"HEIN ?" les shandias et la plupart des gens hurlèrent en retour

"Wiper, pense à ce que tu dis, on a besoin de toi." protesta Kamakiri

"Non, plus vraiment, nos chefs appellent à la paix, c'est un temps fragile, je m'en rends compte, mais moi... je ne suis pas fait pour la paix. Je suis trop en colère et j'aime trop me battre pour ça. Je pourrai protéger la cloche de Shandora bien sûr, mais ce serait différent et loin d'être parfait comme solution. Laki veut partir pour voir le monde et moi j'aimerai rencontrer Montblanc Criquet, lui dire ce qui c'est passé de vive voix, en plus ces pirates ont l'air d'avoir l'habitude de se battre et ça m'intéresse, sans compter qu'il y a peut être des techniques sur la mer bleue pour lutter contre les logias, autre que le granit marin. Je pourrai surement plus progresser avec eux qu'en restant ici, et comme ça je m'assurerai que Laki reste en vie." expliqua Wiper

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection." s'opposa de suite Laki furieuse, il n'avait pas eu le moindre problème à ce qu'elle se batte contre Ener ou les Prélats mais à présent qu'elle souhaitait continuer à se battre ailleurs, rien n'allait plus ? "En plus tu oublie un détail, Luffy est le capitaine, c'est sa décision si tu viens ou non. Je sais que je pourrais lui obéir et le suivre, mais toi tu n'as jamais été comme ça."

"Pourquoi elle dit mon nom ?" questionna Luffy en s'asseyant à côté de Sanji et Kate

"Wiper ne veut pas la laisser partir seule avec nous capitaine, du coup il souhaite se joindre à nous mais elle proteste." expliqua calmement Kate, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Wiper, ils ne s'étaient pas approché durant les fêtes et du coup n'avait pas vraiment une opinion sur lui, enfin à part pour son problème de colère qui l'avait failli pousser à toucher Aisa avec son bazooka. Elle ne savait pas si il ferait une bonne addition dans leur équipage, de toute façon ce n'était pas son rôle de décider une telle chose, mais elle pensait au point de Laki, par rapport à son problème à suivre des ordres. Elle avait pensé que Zoro, et même Sanji, étaient pareils pour autant ils lui avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient suivre Luffy. Peut être que ce serait pareil pour lui, elle l'ignorait.

Wiper n'était pas un idiot contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il savait réfléchir à la situation quand il le voulait, et c'était pour ça que dire ce qu'il avait dit à Laki par rapport à l'idée de venir avec elle et l'équipage pirate n'était pas vraiment une impulsion. Il avait pensé à partir avec eux, ce que la femme aux cheveux noirs avait dit par rapport au descendant de Norland... ça l'avait inspiré et il avait voulu le rencontrer. Mais surtout il se connaissait, il avait trop de colère en lui pour vraiment faire la paix avec les anges, il les blâmait trop c'était un fait, pour lui ils n'avaient pas été mieux qu'Ener, voire même que Gan Fall.

La paix était fragile il en avait conscience et il savait que c'était le mieux pour tout le monde, il savait aussi que sa méfiance et sa colère affecterait les guerriers shandiens et ça serait mauvais pour tout le monde. Il ne respectait pas suffisamment Gan Fall pour travailler avec lui, en comparaison le pirate au chapeau de paille avait montré qu'il était coriace, avant sa mystérieuse disparition, et il avait aussi prouvé qu'il était dangereux en tuant Ener, tout cela pour faire sonner la cloche et sauver sa nakama. Une femme qui avait subi beaucoup afin de protéger les siens, il avait écouté ce qu'avait dit les gens de la mer bleue, même si ils ne l'avaient pas toujours vu, quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr à cause du chien et du sabreur.

"Chapeau de Paille, prends moi avec toi dans ton équipage. Je veux rencontrer le descendant de Norland et voir la mer de mes ancêtres." il demanda donc après sa conversation avec Laki et le chef, il avait demandé permission quand même

Les pirates l'observaient avec surprise, même ceux qui avaient entendu sa conversation avec Laki, mais il ne se concentra pas sur eux, restant ses yeux sur le capitaine qui l'observait sérieusement, il avait même l'impression que le pirate pouvait voir en lui, il resta silencieux longtemps, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait vu faire auparavant.

"D'accord." accepta Luffy avec un sourire, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait

"Capitaine, tu as un problème ?" questionna Kate le lendemain matin au petit jour, ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit une fois encore mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir tard dans la journée, néanmoins elle avait été surprise de voir son capitaine debout, qui ne demandait pas à manger et qui faisait la tête

"Je voulais prendre l'or dans le ventre du serpent et qu'on parte ensuite à toute vitesse, en pirate quoi, mais avec Wiper et Laki avec nous..." bouda Luffy

"Ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué oui. Après on peut leur demander mais les gens d'ici n'ont pas l'air intéressé dans l'or comme nous, du coup ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis. Et rien ne nous empêche de partir discrètement non plus." suggéra Kate qui était très amusée par la tête de Luffy

Une fois le réveil des autres ce fut rapidement arrangé, Nami était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de tout l'or qu'ils allaient prendre, elle avait déjà demandé à Zoro de prendre de l'or à l'arche d'Ener, tandis que Usopp avait été plus intéressé dans les dials et que Kate avait refusé de s'approcher de l'endroit. Balto ayant peur des serpents et n'ayant aucune envie personnelle d'aller dans le ventre d'un même pour des richesses, Kate décida de faire un dernier tour dans la cité, un tour où Robin choisit de l'accompagner. Laki et Wiper avaient été averti qu'ils partiraient le jour même et étaient partis de leur côté faire les derniers préparatifs pour leur départ.

Les deux femmes, et Balto, marchaient donc tranquillement dans Shandora, Kate prenant des photos au passage, lorsque des hommes passèrent en courant devant elles criant qu'ils avaient la cloche d'or. Elles arrivèrent à temps pour voir les anges donner un coup de mains aux shandians pour hisser la cloche en or qui était absolument massive. Kate n'avait pas eu bel aperçu ou en tout cas n'y avait pas accordé un grand intérêt alors mais la cloche était énorme et magnifique. C'était une véritable splendeur et savoir qu'elle existait depuis au moins 400 ans, c'était impressionnant.

Elles restèrent à l'écart, ne voulant pas gêner dans un moment aussi important pour eux, contrairement à certain de leur nakama les deux femmes pouvaient avoir de la délicatesse, néanmoins lorsque Robin entendit le mot ponéglyphe elle s'avança et Kate la suivit, voulant assurer ses arrières même si il ne semblait pas avoir de danger, mais aussi elle était curieuse devant l'intérêt de sa nakama.

"Qu'est ce que ça dit chef ?" un des shandias demanda

"Quelque chose qu'il est bien mieux d'ignoré." répondit calmement le chef des shandias, celui qui avait une peau de loup sur la tête "Nous devrions seulement..."

"Garder la vérité à l'esprit et la bouche scellée. Nous sommes ceux qui tissent l'histoire au fil des temps passés et au son du grand clocher de la cité de Shandora." intervint Robin en avançant donc vers la cloche, surprenant grandement le chef visiblement

"Comment pouvez vous connaître ces paroles sacrées ?" s'exclama t'il

"Ces phrases étaient gravées sur les ruines de Shandora." expliqua Robin sans lui accorder un regard, son attention entièrement focalisée sur le ponéglyphe "Et vous en étiez les fidèles gardiens, tâche que vous vous confiez de générations en générations."

"Comment est ce possible ? Vous arrivez donc à lire ces caractères ?" il questionna

"Poséidon. Une arme antique qui porte le nom d'un dieu et l'endroit où elle se trouve." dit calmement Robin, mais Kate pouvait entendre sa déception

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches alors ?" elle demanda doucement

"Non, je cherche l'histoire oubliée, pas les localisations des armes antiques." soupira Robin

"Ca te fait peur." releva Kate

"Oui, l'idée que de telles armes existent, capable de détruire une île en moins d'une seconde... c'est terrifiant non ?" questionna Robin

"Oui, je n'aime pas tellement l'idée non plus. Je suis aussi curieuse de la matière de cette stèle, pour quelle raison des gens ont inscrits dans un tel langage et sur un matériaux aussi solide, de telles informations ?" elle demanda sans attendre de réponse et elle n'en obtint pas, mais elle espérait le savoir un jour. L'art était sa passion, pas l'histoire, mais elle était curieuse de nature.

"Allons rejoindre les autres." soupira Robin après un sourire envers la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores, contente de voir la même curiosité en elle quoiqu'à des degrés bien différents

"J'ai une question à poser, l'inscription à côté est ce qu'elle utilise aussi les mêmes caractères." les coupa un guerrier shandians alors qu'elles faisaient demi tour avec Balto, mais ça attira de suite l'attention de Robin qui se tourna pour mieux voir l'inscription dans l'or.

"Quoi ? Gol D Roger." elle s'exclama surprise "Il s'agit bien de lui, Gold Roger, le roi des Pirates. Est ce que cette signature voudrait dire que lui aussi est venu ici, jusqu'à l'île céleste ?"

"Alors comme ça le message était de Roger." commenta Gan Fall qui était resté silencieux assis sur son tronc jusque là

"Vous le connaissiez ?" demanda surprise Kate, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le roi soit venu ici, est ce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils avaient pris la même route que lui ?

"C'est un pirate de la mer bleue. Il est venu dans le coin il y a une vingtaine d'années environ. Alors vous dites que son nom est gravé là sur le clocher..." il questionna

"Oui, en revanche ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment a t'il fait pour venir jusqu'à cette cloche." répondit Robin "Ce qui est certain, c'est que nous avons une preuve irréfutable qu'il est venu ici." elle s'arrêta et réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre. "Je viens d'y penser, il existe deux sortes de Ponéglyphes, les premiers n'ont que des informations sur les armes et les autres elles indiquent leur emplacement. Cette pierre est une de celle qui porte les informations." elle sembla réaliser quelque chose mais Kate n'osa pas demander quoi, l'archéologue avait l'air bien trop concentrée, peut être plus tard "Chef, vous savez votre ponéglyphe, je crois qu'il a déjà rempli son rôle."

"Comment ça ?" il demanda clairement étonné

"Oui, je suis prête à parier que lorsque nous aurons rassemblé les différents textes des ponéglyphes aux informations éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde, ceux ci formeront un texte. Un texte qui nous racontera l'histoire oubliée pour la première fois. En d'autres mots, l'assemblement de tous les différents morceaux consistera le Rio Ponéglyphe." expliqua Robin extrêmement sérieuse "Un texte qui n'existe pas encore, et Gol D Roger, le roi des pirates a bien porté son message à destination. Ça voudrait dire ..."

"Alors dans ce cas, notre entreprise a été couronné de succès, que notre but est atteint. Est ce que ça veut dire que nous n'avons plus besoin de nous battre désormais ?" le chef demanda en pleurant, il avait accepté que Laki et Wiper partent parce qu'il voyait que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, néanmoins il avait été un peu inquiet pour la suite en cas de soucis. Mais désormais leur lutte n'avait plus raison d'être, c'était vraiment fini non ? "Le désir le plus cher de nos ancêtres s'est enfin réalisé."

La scène qui suivit fut plutôt émouvante vu que le chef tomba à genoux, éperdu de joie à l'idée que c'était enfin terminé, les deux femmes voulant rejoindre les leurs commencèrent à partir, mais elle furent une fois de plus délayées.

"Mesdemoiselles, en voyant votre ami au Chapeau de Paille, enfin celui qui le porte normalement, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir un court instant Roger. Ou est ce le fruit de mon imagination ?" questionna Gan Fall

"Il s'appelle Monkey D Luffy et il ne cesse d'exciter ma curiosité." reconnut Robin

"Et de se mettre dans les situations les plus bizarres." ne put s'empêcher de commenter Kate faisant rire les deux autres

"Un D, je vois ils ont la même initiale dans leur nom. " s'aperçut Gan Fall

"Oui et ça aura sans aucun doute un rapport avec l'histoire avec un grand H." approuva Robin

"Attendez mesdemoiselles. Vos amis et vous, vous souhaitiez avoir de l'or, vous disiez que ça avait plus de valeur que la Verth dans la mer bleue." demanda le chef

"C'est correct oui." acquiesça Kate curieuse

"Que diriez vous de prendre le morceau cassé de cette colonne ? Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner la cloche,..." expliqua le chef

"Je suis sûre que les autres seront ravis, certain plus que d'autre, pas vrai Balto." demanda Kate en pensant à Nami "Mais nous ne pourrons pas tout prendre, après on en parlera avec les autres, merci beaucoup de votre générosité."

En voyant leur groupe approché les garçons se mirent à courir, craignant peut être des représailles, mais lorsque Kate hurla que c'était de l'or, en disant qu'ils en auraient besoin pour acheter des vivres, Luffy était de suite à côté d'elle, si Nami avait été présente la seule mention de l'or aurait suffi mais là il avait fallu un peu plus, heureusement l'artiste connaissait bien son équipage.

Une fois encore Zoro dut couper de l'or, même si ils devaient tous surveiller les quantités, avoir de l'or c'était bien mais il ne fallait pas non plus que le Merry coule. Même si Nami les tuerait si elle venait à apprendre la quantité qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

Ils profitèrent ensuite de l'agitation pour partir vite, Laki et Wiper étaient à bord du Merry avec Conis et Nami, prêts au départ. Conis, Pagaya et les trois principaux guerriers shandians les accompagnaient jusqu'à ce qui servait de sortie pour l'île céleste, le père et la fille étaient dans leur waver avec le klaxon étrange tandis que les guerriers suivaient avec leurs skate.

"Nous y sommes, voici Clound End." appela Conis

"Wiper, Laki, prenez soin de vous et on vous le jure. On ne laissera pas la flamme de Shandora s'éteindre." cria Kamakiri soutenus par les deux autres

"Alors c'est par là qu'on redescend. On redescend ? C'est déjà fini." soupira Luffy

"Vois le bon côté capitaine, on retourne sur notre mer pour de nouvelles aventures, d'ailleurs tiens, merci." dit Kate en lui remettant son chapeau sur la tête, le couvre chef avait aidé mais ça avait quand même était étrange de voir Luffy sans

"Il va falloir dire au revoir à cette plage d'une blancheur si pure." commenta Zoro

"C'était chouette l'île céleste, mais ça faisait peur aussi." ajouta Chopper qui se suspendant au Merry

"Mais tu as été très courageux Chopper et on a deux nouveaux nakamas en plus de l'or. En plus le bleu me manque." commenta Kate

"Bon vous tous, désolé, mais on doit vous dire au revoir ici." dit Pagaya en courant à côté du Merry, la plateforme de Cloud End le leur permettant

"Faites attention à vous." appela Conis

"Merci d'être venu nous dire au revoir." appela en retour Nami

"Prends bien soin de toi Conis." appela Sanji un bras autour de la taille de Kate

"Merci encore pour votre aide." appela Kate

"Dites saluts aux autres pour nous." dit Usopp

"Prenez soin de vous." dit Laki à ses trois amis tandis que Wiper ne disait rien, se contentant d'un signe de la main avec son bras en écharpe

"Au revoir." cria Chopper, accompagné par les aboiements de Balto

"Merci encore de ce que vous avez fait pour nous." dit Luffy qui était assis en tailleur sur la tête de Merry

"Oh, c'est à nous de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je ne vous oublierai jamais." appela Conis

"Maitenant pliez les voiles et accrochez vous bien au bateau." appela Pagaya

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. Wiper, Laki, vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?" demanda Kate soucieuse

"Non, on ne s'est jamais intéressé à Clound End." nia Laki

"Allez, faisons ce que dit le vieux, on dirait que ça va aller vraiment vite." appela Usopp et ils se mirent tous à l'ouvrage, même Laki et Wiper essayèrent d'aider de leur mieux, malgré les demandes de Chopper dans le cas de Wiper qui semblait être du même style que Zoro en matière de traitement médical.

Leurs préparatifs furent momentanément interrompus par l'arrivée brutale du South Bird qu'ils avaient amené et qui atterrit sur Luffy en hurlant.

"Et maintenant capitaine, le log nous indique la prochaine île." commenta Nami en tendant le poignet, attirant l'attention de Wiper et Laki qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, en tout cas ce fut ce que Kate comprit en voyant leurs expressions et elle décida qu'elle les aiderait de son mieux.

"Ouais trop cool, une fois qu'on sera sorti de là, une nouvelle aventure commencera." dit Luffy emballé "Alors vous êtes prêts ? Retour sur la mer bleue."

"Ouais." appela en cœur l'équipage, même les deux nouveaux arrivants se laissaient prendre par l'enthousiasme général

"Hey vous tous, faites bien attention pendant la chute." appela ensuite Conis, les faisant paniquer plus qu'un peu, parce que sérieusement quelle chute ?

Ils comprirent très vite de quoi elle parlait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de la Milky Road et que commença la chute libre, qui fut étrangement interrompue par l'arrivée d'une pieuvre géante ?

Ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de s'attarder longtemps sur l'étrange pieuvre qui venait de leur sauver la vie, parce que le chant de la cloche retentit à nouveau, un son aussi beau que la première fois quoiqu'il dura nettement plus longtemps.

"C'est magnifique comme au revoir non ?" questionna Kate en se blottissant un peu plus contre Sanji qui la serra avec plaisir dans ses bras

"Ce son est unique." s'exclama Laki émue

"Le plus beau qui soit." confirma doucement Wiper qui était dans le même état que son amie

La descente se passait tranquillement mais le calme à bord du Vogue Merry ne durait jamais, et cette fois il fut interrompu lorsqu'ils entendirent un éternuement alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine et pièce principale du navire.

"AISA !"


End file.
